Fixing a Family
by lilyevans12681998
Summary: COMPLETE! Many years in the future, Severus Snape's death leaves Hermione broken and their children fatherless. In nothing short of a miracle, they are whisked back to Hermione's seventh year and realize that they have the chance to put the dour old Potions Master back into their family. Rating for language and adult themes. HEA EWE
1. Chapter 1

June 2022. Schwalmstadt, Germany.

It was late. The boys were finally back home, and Hermione had sorely missed them. After all that had happened in the past months, she knew that they were just putting on a brave front for her. Tip-toeing down the hall, she reached Bryan's room first. As expected, he was fast asleep, his room still in disarray from the incomplete unpacking job. Had his eyes been open, Hermione would've been tickled by the ever present mischievous look in them. Only recently had they dimmed down some, but sweet Bryan will still the life of the party when he wanted to be. Reaching forward, Hermione brushed the sweaty golden-blonde locks—just a shade lighter than her own—out of his eyes. He had refused to cut his hair even as it tickled his shoulders, telling her always that "You like Dad's long hair plenty!" Figured. All of her boys idolized their father.

 _Their father._ The hole in her heart, only just momentarily filled by warm thoughts of her firstborn, tore open again as she thought of her darling husband. While some still disparaged him for his role in the war over twenty years ago, he was the light of her life; her equal; her partner in everything.

By now, Hermione had closed the door to Bryan's room and reached Roman's. Despite the fact that he had been home with her the whole year, being only nine, her heart still fluttered at the sight of her sleeping angel. The months had been especially hard on him; while his older brothers were away at school when the incident happened, Roman had to deal with the fact that his father was no longer a constant presence in his daily life. As the baby of the family, he was already more reliant on his parents—now with the loss of his father, he was almost completely latched onto Hermione. She of course didn't mind. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath, his hair splayed across the pillow, and marveled at how fragile life could be. _Poor baby. Fatherless at nine._

With that thought, Hermione's hand inadvertently covered her bump, which was still only somewhat visible over her clothing. _Not as poor as Eloise!_ She would never even meet him. Hermione was nearly five months in with her, and Severus had passed away three months ago. They had been trying for years after Roman—in fact, trying every year since Bryan had turned two—and no one had been more overjoyed than Severus when Hermione finally fell pregnant for the fourth time. They had almost finished planning before Severus's untimely passing. Eloise Eileen, with the second middle undecided. All of their kids had two middle names; with a mother like Hermione, naming was always an exciting affair. She joked that it was the best part of having children and her reason for wanting so many.

Leaving Roman's, she headed over to Johnny's room. Officially named Sydney John Dashiell, the family had taken to calling him Johnny after discovering that the planned _Sydney-John,_ though very elegant in theory, was much more inconvenient in practice. Of their three sons, Johnny was the one who took after Severus the most, not just in looks but also in actions. With his mahogany hair and hazel eyes, he had the darkest complexion of all his siblings. As Hermione stepped closer and stroked his forehead, his eyes flew open, and hazel and brown stared back at each other. Many seconds passed before he spoke.

"I miss him."

Hermione's heart broke for him. "Sweetie, I do too. We all do. There's nothing I miss more than him. If only that snake hadn't bit him, or that we'd managed to find a way to stop the effects of the venom!" She broke off, knowing it was all useless now. Instead she focused on her son, trying to direct all the love for him against the pain.

Johnny looked like he wanted to say more, but decided instead that he wanted some comfort. "Mum, come here Mum," he murmured and cracked a smile when she obliged. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, and he, being nearly her height by now, snuggled his head into the crook of her neck.

"I wish there was some way to bring him back, Mum. Y'know, with magic. There has to be!"

Hermione kept her firm hold on him. "Hun, any magic that manages to bring the dead back to life is an act against nature. It's wrong and I don't want you delving into that. Your father wouldn't want to see you wallowing away or worse, follow his path as a teenager. Just think of his proud face, looking down at his three big boys and future daughter from above."

Johnny looked wholly unconvinced, but he stopped voicing his thoughts aloud. Instead, he basked in the sweet, peachy scent of his mum for a few more moments before the embarrassment of the situation kicked in: a grown thirteen-year-old boy hugging his mum. As his grip loosened, Hermione knew she was going to be dismissed soon and instead took her own leave, kissing his forehead goodnight.

Only in the privacy of her own room did she really reveal her weaknesses. Her warm chocolate brown eyes had a definite edge to them and looked almost haunted with shadows. The lines of stress between her eyes were more prominent and visible even when she was relaxed. In just three months, she had aged more than three years' worth. She was more angular and much too thin. Her sons mirrored her, but they all were good at deceiving each other.

Hermione flopped onto the bed, doing her best to get as much of what was left of Severus's scent from his side without encroaching on "his territory" and masking the essence with her own. Sleep didn't come easy, but come it did.

* * *

When Hermione peaked an eye open the next morning, the first thing she saw was sunlight cracking through the large windows. It was a glorious sight and something that would once lead her to jump onto Severus and squeal at the beautiful day ahead of them… the splendor of the upcoming day today only reminded Hermione of what she did not have.

What her sons did not have.

What little Eloise would never have.

In that moment, she was completely enveloped by her despair. Staring at the empty side of the bed, she despondently cried out, "Take us back to you!"

Somewhere out there, the gods must have heard her or had been watching her for a while, because the world started spinning at her feet. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was Severus's clean sock still hanging out of a dresser drawer.

* * *

 **A/N As you might expect, there will be a great focus on family in this fic. There will also be a fair share of steamy goodness, though that's a whiles away...**


	2. Chapter 2

A finger was poking her shoulder. Many fingers, in fact.

"Mum, Mum, what happened?"

"I woke on that random couch over there!"

"Me too! You were squishing me!"

"Where the hell are we?"

That was enough to snap Hermione into attention. "Language, Bryan!" An insincere but still apologetic "sorry, Mum" was muttered in return, followed by, "No, but seriously, where in Circe are we?"

Only then did Hermione really take a look at her surroundings. She gasped. "That can't be," she whispered. The boys looked at her with some apprehension. Without a second thought, she made her way to the staircase and went up, stopping only outside a _very_ familiar door to squeeze her eyes shut for a second before stepping in. She was right. It was her room. Her childhood room.

 _But that can't be!_ Less than two years after she had fetched her parents from Australia, they had sold their home in Oxfordshire and returned down under. If everything here was still the same as she remembered even after the new owners moved in… well, those would be some odd new occupants indeed. An object on the dresser caught her attention. While it was her wand, it was definitely not how she remembered it. For one, there were no burn marks from when she accidentally left it on the stove while the flames were on. Neither were there the smooth handle sections she remembered as a result of decades of wear. She walked back down the stairs, almost in a daze, and ignored her boys' repeated questions as her mind spun furiously. Not wanting to be silly and berating herself ahead of time for it, she used her want to cast the _tempus_ charm and wait for the date to show.

 _1 JULY 1998._

Hermione's knees went weak, and she caught herself against one of the couches before she could hurt herself. Only Bryan had seen the words revealed by her spell, but that was enough to silence him. Seeing that his mother was still in a state of shock, he took it upon himself to bring his brothers into the loop.

"I think we're in the past."

Any sounds of confusion by Johnny and Roman were muffled by Hermione's loud gasp. As the boys' attention focused on her, they realized that their mother's hand was clutching her stomach, her head bent down in sorrow.

"Eloise… She's not in here anymore!"

"Mum, are you sure? You didn't show much anyway, and you might just be disoriented right now… Besides, I don't see any blood."

"Bryan, I don't need someone else telling me when I know she's gone. Mother's intuition. Nothing there!"

"Forget about Eloise for a second, if it's 1998, Dad's still alive!"

Johnny's statement shut everyone up for a second.

The reality of the situation seemed to sink in for everyone, and Hermione, ever the voice of reason, wondered, "How can it be that we traveled twenty-four years into the past? Is it even the same past that I knew? All the time turners were destroyed in the Department of Mysteries in fifth year… What magic is this?" Only when she turned to look at her sons head-on did they realize that she looked years younger.

"Mum, I think you should look in the mirror," said Johnny.

"I know I look bad, you don't have to tell me so."

"No, you don't look that bad… you'll probably think you look good, actually."

Standing up to walk into the bathroom, Hermione received her second shock of the day as she took in her youthful appearance. She no longer looked middle-aged, though the war-ravaged lines she recognized from her experiences were still there. While she looked older than the average eighteen-year-old, she also looked way younger than forty-two. It was with relief that she saw the metal heart necklace still around her neck. Though it wasn't worth much, it was priceless to her as a seven-year-old Bryan had personally picked it out and bought it for her. Continuing her examination of herself, she rolled up her airy sleeve and cringed at the _mudblood_ scar; it was as prominent and fresh as she remembered.

 _If I've managed to be eighteen years old again, then I don't think I have to worry as much about running into a present-day me. Perhaps I've taken over her body?_ Turning to the boys, she managed a small smile in the wake of losing Eloise. "At least you boys didn't de-age. Bryan, you're not born for another seven years, not to mention Johnny or Roman! I don't think I'd be able to survive without your father and you three."

"But Mum, you can have Dad now! He's alive and kicking! I want to see him! Can we go now?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Roman's enthusiasm. "Hun, the Severus Snape out there now has no idea who you are, and he sees me as only Miss Granger. If we are to bring him back, we'll have to go about this slowly." Roman seemed to deflate immediately, but he nodded in understanding. Addressing everyone in the room this time, she continued, "well, it seems as though we're stuck here. This might not be a bad thing. I notice we've lost everything? All that came with us were our bodies along with what we had on." At this, they looked at their attire and realized that they were all in comfy sleep clothing. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to be optimistic and forward-looking for the children that needed her leadership. "I was lucky enough to have my wand here, but yours all surely don't exist yet. I believe a trip to Ollivander's is forthcoming." A pause. "Along with Madam Malkins. We're going to have to rebuild our lives here, assuming I'm not just dreaming."

"Do you think they have my wand in this time yet? What if it's not as suited to me?" Johnny worried.

"Ollivander knows best. If it's not here, don't forget that you could even get a better one," Bryan reassured him.

"Boys, I have a lot to think of and consider before we move forward. It's early morning; why don't you guys go outside and play some football. I know Grandpa has one in his room somewhere." She trekked down the hall to her parents' room and sifted through the closet. Indeed, the red, white, and black United ball was right where she remembered.

"Why didn't you just _accio_ it? Or transfigure something into the ball?" Roman wondered aloud.

"I could, couldn't I have? I just wanted to know if my memory was serving me correctly," she replied.

"Mum, since you're the only one with a wand, why don't you transfigure that into a FC Schwalmstadt ball?"

"Roman, you do know that FC Schwalmstadt doesn't exist yet, right?"

The youngster took a moment to think about how that last statement could be true before he realized. "Oh, they were formed in 2003, and it's apparently 1998 now, but that doesn't matter. You know what it looks like, and I'd rather play with a ball of my team."

"Hey Roman, it's good to see you support our local team, but Schwalmstadt is so bad it keeps losing its promotion to the Hessenliga." Bryan smirked at his youngest brother, clearly teasing the tyke.

Roman stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, as if Eintracht Frankfurt is so good! They haven't won a championship since 1959!"

"SGE sucks, Bryan. So does your team, Roman. Bayern all the way!" Johnny finally piped in.

Bryan and Roman both scoffed. "As if you can be a true fan when all FC Bayern does is win. They don't lose enough, so you don't have enough chances to prove that you'd stick by them!"

"If you three can't make up your mind I might as well keep it a Manchester ball!" Inwardly, Hermione smiled at them. Despite having English parents, her sons were true Germans, born and raised. Her own father's love for football combined with the influences from their muggle primary school really sealed the deal. Though Hermione and Severus were initially hesitant to move out of the country, they knew they made the right choice. The added benefit of anonymity didn't hurt either. If not for McGonagall's heavy persuasion, Hermione's fond memories of the school, and Durmstrang's dark reputation, the Snape boys would easily have not gone to Hogwarts.

Though her sons weren't in the mood to start a game right then, they saw that their mother wanted some privacy and obliged. Knowing they couldn't come to a resolution right then, they saved Hermione the work of having to transfigure the ball, instead opting for their grandpa's team.

* * *

July of 1998. That was just over a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione could pinpoint exactly _when_ , not just where, she was. In the days following the battle, the golden trio and various Order members had worked tirelessly to renovate and rebuild Hogwarts. Luckily for them, the job was made somewhat easier by the fact that the building was able to automatically regenerate many of its structures. Once the job was done, the Weasleys had welcomed both Harry and Hermione into their fold with open arms. While Hermione had appreciated the gesture, she soon found the Burrow to be stifling in the wake of Fred's passing and the in and out rush of Order members sending their condolences. Then there was Ron. He never seemed to make up his mind—he both wanted Hermione and also the freedom to explore his newfound fame and war-hero status. Hermione, for her part, found her feelings for Ron to be lukewarm at best; she could never replicate the passion in the moment in the Chamber. Neither, she suspected, could Ron. By the end of June that year, which she realized now was just a couple days ago, she had moved back into her parents' old flat.

Anything after that was about to be rewritten. Oh, she still intended to bring her parents back from Australia, to complete her seventh year, to become Draco's good friend, to get a job at the Ministry—well, maybe not that, as her brief stint in the portkey regulation office was not all that enjoyable, to open her bookshop, and to surprise herself by falling for one Potions Master, and then start a family together in Germany away from the media… but no doubt things would no longer be as she remembered. For starters, she was not going to wait _years_ to be with Severus just because it happened that way originally. She also wasn't going to let her friends bully her the way they did over her friendship with Draco. It had seemed like the end of the world then, becoming distant with them, but from where she stood now, after having spent years where the center of her universe had shifted to her family, she could see that it might've been for the best.

She was glad it was only July. There was so much to do before the start of term. The pain she felt from Severus's death was still raw, but she recognized her chance. Now though, she had a purpose. It wasn't just for her anymore; it was also for her kids. Peering out the window, she couldn't help but feel proud of the three boys they had raised. Her parents didn't have a football goal in the yard, and it seemed the boys hadn't wanted to bother her again, so they had built their own makeshift goal out of rakes, boxes, and some wiring from the garden. They looked content, three brothers kicking the ball around. Still so young at nine, thirteen, and seventeen. With their carefree smiles and windswept hair, no one could have known that they had recently lost their father. And even more recently, their sister, though none of them had been as hard hit as Hermione. Only the fact that Severus might be hers again was holding her through losing Eloise.

First things first. The kids needed lunch, and she didn't think the small supply she kept in the fridge was enough for three growing boys. Especially after her wartime appetite, every little bit had seemed to satisfy her. It seemed a trip to Tesco's was in order. Thank goodness her money jar was where she remembered. Just enough to get by for a bit—after that she'd have to tap into her Gringotts accounts.

* * *

Hermione hummed happily as she pushed the shopping cart down the aisles, three boys in tow. They were all dressed in appropriate wear as transfigured by their dear mum. Without wands, there was nothing they could do about it. "Mum, can we also stop by at a clothing store too? I don't know what places are big in this country or time, though. Do you?"

Hermione chuckled at her eldest. "Why, Bryan, I don't mind transfiguring for you. And there aren't any witches you know to impress here." Taking pity on him, she said, "I think I have enough to make a trip to Debenhams as well, but we won't be able to get a whole wardrobe unless we stop at Gringotts first, which we're not doing today."

She thought she heard him mutter _thank bloody Merlin there aren't any witches here,_ but it went so far against what she thought Bryan would say that she must've imagined it.

Otherwise, the trip through Tesco's was uneventful. Roman was so surprised they sold Milka chocolates, his favorite back at home, and Hermione let him get a bar, even though she generally didn't let the kids purchase any sweets. If the cashier thought anything odd about a group of four young people with such varying age ranges, she didn't say anything.

As promised, they went to Debenhams next. Hermione did quickly pop home to drop the food off so as to make the next trip more convenient. As they entered, an assistant immediately sought them out. "Is there anything you're looking for today, Miss?"

Hermione looked up, about to correct her when she realized that her assumption was justified. Beside her, the boys snickered. "No thank you, I was just looking for some casual wear for the boys here."

The lady didn't leave though, and said, "That's an interesting group with you there. Finding something for your boyfriend and his younger siblings?"

Hermione was about to correct her again when she realized that it was no bother. What would she say? ' _Oh, we're just friends and his brothers wanted to tag along?'_ Or perhaps _'actually, all three of these are my siblings?'_ The lady must've had really good eyes. Though Hermione and Bryan had nearly the same shade of hair, his facial features had just enough of his father that his Granger relation wasn't immediately evident. Most saw the hair first, so she was therefore more surprised that she didn't call him his brother. "Yes, actually. But I think they can choose what they want themselves." This was said very politely, because she genuinely believed that they didn't need someone else's help choosing clothes.

With that done, Hermione brought the boys back to her parents' old flat with promises of more when they were better settled.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Hermione wanted to bring her parents back from Australia right away, she knew she couldn't do so while four other people, herself included, were intruding in their home. That notwithstanding, Hermione also wanted to get a place for herself. This called for a family discussion.

"I think we should stay in England," Bryan started. "Sure, it'll be uncomfortable and we'll see ourselves as foreigners, but this is where Dad is and there's no need to avoid the press at this moment in time."

"Why can't we stay in Schwalmstadt? It's not like we're going to be there during the school year. Only for summer and breaks. That's home."

"Roman, hun, Ron and Harry would question why I'd just leave. And Germany—they'd find it so random."

"Mum, I'm pretty sure you're going to be hiding who we are from them for a bit anyway. It's not like you told them everything, even before... you know."

"I agree with Bryan. You gotta remember that we aren't home anymore. The life that we built there, the community, the friends—they all aren't there yet. Either way, we're starting over."

"If you say it that way… I'd still rather go back there, but I guess it doesn't matter that much."

"So we've established we're staying here, and places in mind? I already have a few."

"Somewhere with the same feel as before—the quaint countryside, small village kind. You know the areas here more than me…"

"Great, it's all up to me then? I've always wanted to live in Sussex… by the sea…" Here, Hermione broke into a dreamy smile. "And the stillness is the same as our old home. I visited once as a child, and that's how Dad and I settled on our Schwalmstadt home."

"I hope you didn't just forget that you already told us that loads of times…"

"Oh, right!" She seemed to snap back into reality. "Let's go house hunting, then."

"I thought we were low on funds?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean we can't look first," Hermione replied.

"We could also just stop at Gringotts first! Please?"

Hermione chuckled at Roman. Gringotts was a novelty for the children. Though it was the only wizarding bank in this time, more branches had sprung up by their time, and so the Snapes rarely went to the main branch: the only one that boasted such a fun coaster ride to the vaults. "No harm no foul. Let's go then."

The boys cheered.

* * *

Diagon Alley was quieter than Hermione remembered. Many shops were still suffering from the aftermath of the war, and it was too early for parents to be doing their shopping for school supplies. Roman gravitated toward Florean Fortescue's, but Hermione managed to lead him toward the goblin-run bank. As she walked up the marble steps, she cowered when she realized that the dragon-napping incident was still fresh on the creatures' minds. Her change in body language was evident, and so Bryan walked in front, clearly gesturing that he could handle it.

Not afraid of any goblin, he went up to the first one and said, "I'd like to reactivate the Prince vault." The goblin looked at him with disdain, clearing seeing Bryan as just another upstart. Hermione glared daggers at her eldest. Addressing the goblin, she said, "excuse us for a moment."

"What are you trying to do, steal your father's money? I know the terms of the will as much as you do, but it doesn't feel right with Dad not knowing about it in this time."

Eileen's parents had been furious when she married Tobias, and she was promptly disowned. What she never knew was that they didn't want their family wealth to be passed onto strangers or a distant cousin's branch, so they froze their vaults and stipulated that it would reopen when Eileen's first grandchild reached maturity and came to claim it. If circumstances were ever to make it so that such a grandchild would never come to exist, the vaults would be donated to the Ministry. Severus had received quite the shock when Bryan got the letter last Christmas hols when he turned seventeen. He had gotten along quite well on his own and never counted on having access to his family vaults. Therefore, he had advised Bryan to not claim ownership until after Hogwarts—to stay away from the gold for some more time.

Thus Bryan was acting completely on a limb now.

"That money never belonged to Dad anyway, even though I agree it rightfully should have. We're stuck in a new place, and I don't think you can support yourself and the three of us with just your bit of gold. Let's see what those nasty Prince grandparents left us, eh?"

"I'll have you know that I can support you three fine," Hermione huffed. "And remember what your father said? He wanted you to graduate first!"

"I know, but circumstances have certainly changed. Besides, being Lord Prince could be useful. I could help you guys out with a seat on the Wizengamot if any legal proceedings came to be."

"Well well. Someone read all about this!"

"Hey! Johnny's the bookworm, not me!" A distinct blush had appeared on his cheeks. "Just let it be, Mum. Besides, I'm pretty sure the goblin will have my neck if I tell him I didn't mean it."

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "Fine! If your father finds out and gets upset with you, you'll only have yourself to blame."

"He doesn't even know about the terms in this time."

Hermione ignored him and faced the goblin. Seeing this, Bryan did the same.

"The Prince vault, you say? So you think you can succeed where Vincent Bulstrode failed?" Bryan had no bloody idea who Vincent Bulstrode was or what the story was, but he nodded nonetheless. The goblin bared his teeth and rubbed his hands together. "Gornuk! Take these four to a sitting room and see if that boy speaks any truth!"

A smaller goblin got up and walked over. He gave a small, reassuring smile only when the head goblin looked away. Following his lead, the four were brought into an ornate looking room. "Don't mind Bondok, he's just always grumpy." A pause. "Although you, Miss Granger, give him reason to be." She respectfully dipped her head down in shame. "I'm quite curious to see who your Prince progenitor is. It's been a mystery for decades." He brandished a blank sheet of parchment. Just spill a drop of your blood here." He pointed to a spot in the center but near the top.

Bryan did so, but Johnny's eyes crinkled in confusion. "Is it not obvious who he's related to if he's claiming the Prince vaults? It's Severus Snape."

The words were clearly a surprise to the goblin, who glanced at the parchment, waiting for the results to show. When the lines began to appear, they clearly indicated Bryan's parents to be Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Gornuk began to chuckle. "The whole of the wizarding world has been going about this all wrong."

"Pardon me?"

The small goblin waved his words aside. "I can hardly believe it. Atreus's line is alive." Apparently, he didn't care a jot as to whom Bryan's mother was. "You don't know the story?"

Bryan coughed a little. "Let's get on with this process, maybe? I don't care about bygone Princes. Now that my paternity is established, I'd like to officially become head of the Prince house."

"You'll have to go up to the vault. They left the ring inside."

Without further ado, the four plus Gornuk got aboard a cart that was waiting outside the sitting room and went for the ride. "The Prince family is one of the older ones, and so their vaults will be deeper down." When they finally stopped, Gornuk pointed to a whole half hallway. "919 to 925 are all the property of the Princes. Now that they're unfrozen, any member of the Prince family can enter them. That includes the Severus Snape himself."

Hesitantly, Hermione wondered, "Does that include me? In another life, we were bonded through marriage."

"Miss Granger, or should I say Mrs. Snape, I trust you know the implications of a bonding? Bonding is the highest level of connection between two people. Any dimension traveling or situations of the like should not be able to break that."

Hearing that, relief broke across Hermione's face. She still had a connection to him in this time!

Gornuk gave his attention back to Bryan. "The ring should be the first thing you see when you open vault 919. Your great-grandparents intended for next person to open the vault to be the head of house."

The moment Bryan laid his palm on the golden door, it slid up to reveal a large room of what could only be described as treasures. Spotting the ring, he picked it up and put it on. It consisted of a thick platinum band embellished with emeralds and sapphires. The Prince crest, which he recognized from old Wizarding family books, was displayed proudly for all to see.

"Just like all house rings, if you will it away, it will be invisible for all but you." Though Bryan already knew, he thanked Gornuk nonetheless for the piece of information. "I'll leave you to explore your vaults, Lord Prince."

Bryan, being unaccustomed to such a title, quickly replied, "just Bryan will do."

As Gornuk was about to leave, Hermione hurried over to him. "I don't think it would be a shock if I asked you to keep this quiet, would it?"

"The fact that there is now a Lord Prince again? Or your relationship with the Severus Snape?"

"Both, but very much so the latter. I really can't afford to have this come to light yet," said Hermione.

Gornuk gave her a long stare before smiling kindly, unlike any goblin had every done before. "Your secret's safe with me. I sense there is more to your story than you are telling."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and sent him as much gratitude as she could convey in one look.

As Gornuk left, Bryan waved his brothers and mum in to explore. While the boys were completely taken by the random jewels and baubles that were probably worth more than a fortune, a single sealed envelope attracted Hermione's attention. Expecting it to be an old artifact from a centuries-old Prince, she was surprised to see it was dated rather recently; 1965 in fact. Could this be the answer to Severus's longtime resentment of his maternal grandparents?

 _To our heir,_

 _You must be little Severus's firstborn. I except we are long gone by now, so our image is less important. How to begin? There is nothing we regret more than disowning our dear daughter. Eileen, being our only child, was the light of our life. We had such high aspirations for her. Though you might not believe it, we disliked Tobias Snape not just on the basis of his non-magical blood but also on his character. You see, we could see from the start what sort of a man he was, while Eileen was only head over heels for him. Disownment might have been a bit much, but with all the other pureblood families looking on, I'm afraid we let our damn pride get in the way of our love for our daughter. Seeing the state she is in now (yes we do check on her, but she does not know), our hearts cry at the dead eyes and the poor, abused child she calls son._

 _Now, we could have written our will to pass our fortune onto little Severus when he comes of age, but we are well and truly hapless. We are not in our sixties yet, and we plan to be alive in twelve years when Severus becomes seventeen… we do not believe we would have the face to tell him this directly. If we are allowed to live to our natural ends, then we estimate we will be gone by the time our first great grandchild turns seventeen._

 _Son or daughter of Severus Snape_ **—** _we want you to know that you had a set of great-grandparents who were thinking of you when your father was still a toddler! We apologize for being so caring of what the other families think of us._

 _All our love, if you will take it,_

 _Tiberius and Nancianne Prince_

Hermione's heart was thudding as she considered how Severus would react to this. On the one hand, he would be indifferent. He had long buried his grandparents into the past, and it wouldn't do the stir them back. On the other hand, he would scoff. " _So caring of what the other families think of us_ "? He had gone through two wars; such an excuse meant nothing. Only on the third hand, if there ever was one, would he feel a twinge of appreciation that his grandparents weren't the cold, pureblood couple he had imagined them to be? Duplicating the letter, she slipped the newer version into her pocket. Severus would get a kick out of this.

Suddenly, Johnny called out, "Mum, look what I found! Properties!" It was a piece of parchment with a list of places along with their locations in coordinate form. Underneath, there was a box. When Johnny dusted it off and opened it, they saw that it was filled with portkeys and keys.

"Great. Of course the Princes had properties. Wait till I tell Draco."

"No, but Mum, this is relevant to us! Why don't we just go to one of these houses and settle? Then we wouldn't have to go through the trouble of house searching and buying and all that."

"That's all good and true, Bryan, but I don't think they'd just coincidentally have a place in Sussex…"

Without replying, the boys started reading though the list. "Oxfordshire, Glasgow, Nice, State College, Karlsruhe—"

"Ayy, they've got a German home too? That's pretty cool!"

"If I could just finish, Roman… Nah, Mum, why don't you look over this list and see if there's anywhere that fits your description. We don't really know as much as you."

So Hermione scanned the list. Definitely no Sussex. Edinburgh, Paris, even Scania… until she saw it. One word: Cornwall. If this property was situated in the right place, it could potentially be perfect. Definitely a time saver if this worked out. Charming the portkey using the coordinates given, she and the boys were promptly whisked to the southwestern most county in the country.

It was almost love at first sight. As Hermione had hoped, it was a cottage rather than a huge castle. They were a few feet away from the edge of a cliff, and beneath them was the wild sea, crashing onto the rocks with each passing second. Hermione breathed in the air and felt more at ease than she had in months. One strange fact was that the grass was not run wild; instead it seemed like someone had taken care of it all these years.

Opening the door with a key from the box, they half expected someone to appear and throw them out for being trespassers. Luckily, no one came. Not right away, at least.

"Mistress is finally home!"

Hermione stared. _Of course the Princes had house elves._


	4. Chapter 4

Her name was Turnage. Hermione was uncomfortable with having a house elf, but she was long past her SPEW days. The boys seemed to think it was a real hoot, and Roman especially was quite taken. Besides, the cottage was too perfect to give up just because they didn't want the help of a house elf.

Turnage informed them that the house itself had a name: Pembleton Cottage.

As the place was already quite comfortable, the Snapes didn't have to do as much as they originally thought they did, but they still wasted no time in transforming it into their new home. Turnage was overjoyed to finally have humans to look after again. As a last, most important step, Hermione warded the area heavily. Though intricate wards were already in place to keep the property from being scene by muggles, Hermione made it so that only a Snape could bypass the wards—anyone else would need permission. She could have limited it to just herself and her three sons, but she wanted Severus to be able to make it at any time.

Dinner that night was a celebratory affair.

"A toast," said Hermione, "to new beginnings!"

"To seeing Dad!" said Johnny. Roman and Bryan echoed that sentiment.

"To our new littlest member!" cheered Roman. He gave Turnage a tight hug, who squeaked and reddened adorably.

"Onto more serious matters. We need a new family name. I'm still a Granger as of 1998, and you boys can't be Snapes…"

"Aw, I forgot about that! Imagine not being a Snape. _Bryan Schmidt!_ " Bryan laughed at the thought.

"Are we going with a German surname, then?" asked Johnny.

"That depends—do we want to reveal ourselves as Germans or keep that a secret?" said Bryan.

"I think it's not a big deal being from Germany, but it's best not to sell ourselves that way to the student body. I wouldn't mind the staff knowing, but you know how some people are; the war's just ended and people from the Durmstrang will likely be seen as dark," said Hermione.

"So what if they think wrong? We're not, and I was really looking forward to having a real German last name," said Johnny, half sulking. They had been the only English family in their village, and all the boys had been uncomfortable with that at some point. They were also fiercely proud of their German nationality.

"Well, if we choose an English surname, would we want it to be a magical one, and then claim to be a distant cousin of whatever family we chose?" Bryan asked.

"Half-blood would be best, I think. Then you could go both ways. Have a magical parent and be home schooled, still have a muggle last name, and be able to explain how you know so much muggle culture, if it ever comes up" said Hermione.

"Shame. Schmidt rolled off my tongue so perfectly! Roman Schmidt, Sydney Schmidt…"

"Hey! I haven't been called Sydney in thirteen years!"

"Yeah, well Sydney Schmidt just sounded better than Johnny Schmidt," his big brother explained.

"What about Southgate? Johnny Southgate."

"No offense, Johnny, but that's one of the silliest names I've ever heard. It sounds like a building name."

"Probably because you've run across a building at some point named after a _person_ who was a Southgate. The name came before the building, you dud."

"If you guys are so keen on sticking to an S name, how about Sawyer? Pretty traditional English, and I don't recall any magical families named Sawyer…" Hermione trailed off, trying to remember if she'd ever run across a wizarding Sawyer.

The three seemed to contemplate that for a moment, and Hermione could see them trying it out in their heads.

"I think that would be acceptable," Johnny finally said.

"Yeah, and besides it's not permanent, right? Once we get Dad back into our lives we can be Snapes again?" asked Roman.

"Of course we'll be Snapes again. This is just temporary," Hermione reassured.

"In that case, then it wasn't even that important anyway, I guess. Sawyer is fine." The boys all agreed with Bryan. "What do you think, Turnage?"

The little elf had remained silent during the whole exchange. "Turnage does not think it matters, Young Master Bryan. Though she does agree that Southgate is more suitably a building name."

Bryan smirked at Johnny and then addressed the elf again. "Just Bryan will do, Turnage. I'm no master!"

"What about me? Do you guys have a suggestion for me?" Hermione asked her sons.

They looked at her confusedly. "I thought you'd just be yourself?" said Bryan.

"Oh, yes I'll be Hermione Granger, but what about when the Sawyer boys need a parent? Their mother can't very well be Hermione Granger as well."

They nodded in understanding.

"Tell you what, I'll make a compromise. You boys wanted a German surname, well you can live vicariously through me. If you ever slip and reveal your background, that can be easily explained by having a German mother. I'll just be… Hildegard. Hildegard Sawyer, nee Diehl."

Roman made a face. That was such an old, unfashionable name. No offense to any Hildegards.

"Don't worry, Hildegard won't even show up unless absolutely necessary." She chuckled, finding the name funnier than it probably was.

With that out of the way, Hermione sighed as she realized that there was still much to do. She needed to get the kids registered for Hogwarts and go to Diagon Alley and most importantly, to get her parents from Australia… After the headache her mother had given her the first time around, she wasn't looking forward to going through it all again. Their relationship hadn't truly improved until grandchildren entered the picture, so maybe things would look up this time?

Getting the kids into Hogwarts would prove a daunting task. Since they weren't from this world, their names would not have been on the Hogwarts registry. That meant Hermione would have to speak to Minerva in person. _I guess Hildegard makes an appearance sooner that I thought._

* * *

Minerva was surprised, to say the least. Her morning tea had been interrupted by a heavily-accented mother with her three sons in tow. She introduced herself as Mrs. Sawyer and at first it was difficult to understand what she was saying, but finally Minerva caught the idea that she was trying to register her sons.

"Sawyer, you say? I don't recall their names ever appearing on the registry! Names show up when magical children are born. If you're trying to fake your identity… Your youngest also looks a bit young. Are you sure he's eleven?"

Hermione had decided on sending Roman despite his young age. He would be turning ten in the end of August, so he'd only be a year younger than his year mates. There was no way she was leaving her youngest home alone, no matter how good company Turnage might be, and she knew he would enjoy being in the company of his father again.

"Ve liffed im Germany, alzo ve ver am Durmstrang lists, aber mein huzbant und I raized die Kinder, pardon me, children, because ve believed ve ver besser… qualifiedt. Aber mein huzbant ist jetzt indizpozedt from dee var und I finde mich zu distraught zu continue." She said this with her nose in the air and obvious disdain for Hogwarts that Minerva didn't like.

The boys, for their part, were doing their best to hold in their laughter. Their mum was having way too much fun playing the part of an aristocratic pureblood. She had changed her facial features, lightening her hair to a pale blonde and making her eyes a crisp green to match Bryan's. The angles of her face were dramatized, and she looked every inch the pureblood wife she was aiming for. Hermione was terrified of being recognized by her mentor even if she didn't look physically the part, so she hoped that insulting the school would throw Minerva off.

"What my mother means is that she is no longer able to homeschool us anymore, and she was never a huge fan of Durmstrang, which is where we should have gone, so she would like to put us in Hogwarts," Bryan put in helpfully.

"Not just anyone who isn't from our area can go to Hogwarts. Why should I take you three?"

"Please, Professor. We care about our studies very much and would like to continue where we left off. We can take placement tests to show that we're qualified!" Johnny, the resident bookworm put that in desperately. However, the desperation stemmed from the fact that he was dying to see his father again, not because he wanted to ensure that his education continued where it left off.

Minerva felt an odd sense of pity for this child who obviously loved knowledge. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think of who.

"Very well. If you score well enough on the placement tests, I'll do my best to find a spot for you three. How old were you again?" she asked, addressing Roman.

"I'm eleven, Professor," Roman lied.

"Then you won't be needing to take any of the tests," she said kindly to the youngest boy. "I will arrange a day for you two to come back so we can see where to put you. I assume you are familiar with OWLs over there?" At their nod, she concluded, "Be ready for any day next week."

* * *

"Mum, that was laying it on a bit thick. Your accent didn't need to be that bad," said Johnny.

"No, it didn't need to be, I know. I just thought it was funny," Hermione said with a chuckle.

Diagon Alley sans Gringotts was next on the agenda.

Hermione felt like she had been given a new chance at life as she watched her three boys prance happily from shop to shop. Sorrow enveloped her when she cradled her empty belly, but she willed the negative thoughts away as she focused on what she did have and what she could now have again.

It was only a few days ago that they were here last, so it was as they remembered—quiet, a bit morose, but definitely on the mend. There were a few other shoppers in search of miscellaneous trinkets and needs, but Hermione didn't see any other parents with their children yet. She wasn't even sure how many would be willing to send their young ones away this year. While all three of the boys had experienced buying school supplies, it was the first time Roman was going through it for himself. Seeing her youngest's excitement did much to thaw her iced heart. She only wished Severus were here to enjoy it too.

They were about to leave Flourish and Blotts when Hermione remembered that she needed to get seventh year books for herself too. Perish the thought.

Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie was a big hit **—** they were all looking forward to getting a familiar. Hermione hung back initially, as she knew Crookshanks was waiting for her with her parents in Australia, but then she realized that she wouldn't have Hedwig to borrow anymore, so she set about choosing an owl as well. She decided that the three boys would share an owl, as she didn't expect lots of mail for each of them. Honestly, it wasn't as if _anyone_ at all knew of their existence except for her.

"Mum, look! This one looks like a baby version of Magda!"

Hermione followed Roman's voice and came face to face with an adorable, obviously still young long-eared owl. Magda was the majestic Snape family owl that the boys had come to love. Bryan and Johnny seemed to see the similarities in appearance too. Bryan was smiling softly, and Johnny reached a hand out to stroke the tiny owl's head.

"Ya guys took a liking to her?" came a booming voice from behind.

"Yeah, she reminds us of the owl we had at home," piped Roman.

The shopkeeper missed the looks the others shot at the young boy and refrained from asking what exactly happened to the previous owl, assuming that it had just passed from old age.

"Does she have a name?" asked Hermione, hoping to distract him from Roman's statement.

"No, she just came to us from a reservation up north. She's a sweet one; if you'll have her, her name'll be up to you. You'll know whether she approves!"

"Cool, we'll take her!" Roman exclaimed. Ducking his head sheepishly, as he hadn't confirmed with his family yet, he was relieved to see that they all nodded.

Hermione's choice of owl was a much more complicated process. All the owls seemed so foreign and out of touch to her. It wasn't until she spotted the baby snowy owl that she felt an air of familiarity wash over her. Of course this wasn't Hedwig, and Hermione wasn't even that close with Harry's owl, but this one just spoke to her. It reminded her of a time when she and Harry had been closer than they eventually became.

The shopkeeper smiled widely when he saw where her attention had landed. "The last time we had a snowy owl was seven years ago! Rare one, this is. He's already got a name, so don't try n' change it. Albrecht for noble and bright."

"Mum, are you sure that getting two baby owls is a good idea? We wouldn't be able to really send letters until they got older," said Bryan.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Hermione, "besides, there are always Hogwarts owls. And who would you need to be sending letters to?"

The family of four walked out of the place contentedly with Albrecht and the newly-christened Maggie.

Ollivander's was, as usual, an experience. If he thought anything weird about the Sawyer family as they walked in, he kept his thoughts to himself. The actual wand matching process with somewhat anticlimactic, as Bryan and Johnny just got the wands that they were used to having. Evidently, their particular wands had already existed for two decades before they made their way to their owners. They were relieved. Hermione was moved when Roman found himself the proud owner of a birch and dragon heartstring wand. Her youngest had always been attached to Severus, and it seemed their personalities were similar enough to warrant the same wood. Roman knew it too, and he looked at his new wand with an expression of utmost care.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Hermione enjoyed the time with children, but her mind was elsewhere—namely on her parents.

* * *

 **A/N** **I hope you don't mind the German! I think it would be logical for Severus and Hermione to want to raise their children without media scrutiny, and let's face it: Germany's no less of a livable place than the France that ffn writers are so fond of. I mixed in a few German words for the part where Hildegard spoke to McGonagall, so here's what she meant in complete English:**

 **"We lived in Germany, so we were on Durmstrang lists, but my husband and I raised the children because we believed we were better... qualified. But my husband is now indisposed from the war and I find myself too distraught to continue."**

 **I just have a bit more summer development to go through before they finally go off to Hogwarts** — **I can't wait for that either!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had no time to waste. Every second that passed in which her parents were still stuck living double lives in Australia was a second wasted. Now that her boys were comfortably settled in, she knew she had to get them. Unlike last time, she would have experience, and so she was less scared of what she would find. However, she had the problem of her three boys that her parents would not be able to remember, whether they were Wilkinses or Grangers. Just in case there were to be any complications, she decided to bring Bryan with her and leave the two younger ones with Turnage.

The two apparated first to their former home in Germany, or rather where their former home would be. Since they were to make a "transfer stop," so to speak, they had decided to make it in a meaningful place. As expected, they came across the same mass of deserted land that Hermione and Severus had found before building their home and raising their boys there. The life that they remembered really was nonexistent, and it left a bittersweet feeling in both of them. After a brief period of reminiscing, they apparated together to the Wilkins residence.

Hermione was forever grateful to the powers that be that she didn't have to search through the whole of Australia to find her parents like she did previously. As they walked up to the door, Hermione's fist paused mid knock. She dearly hoped everything was the same as the first time. Suddenly, panic flooded her. How was she going to explain the children? Would they expect her to live with them? When should she tell them? She realized how underprepared she was. _But oh, bugger it all!_

Her fist made contact with the door. As she heard footsteps drawing near, her heart pounded even more erratically. Bryan put a steady hand on her shoulder. She smiled, grateful that she had decided to bring him along.

"May I help you?" Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a big ball of orange fur come sprinting to the door before it tangled itself between Hermione's legs. Oh, how she had missed Crooks! He had passed from old age when Johnny was two, so it had been nearly twelve years without him. She reached down and stroked his soft fur.

"I'm sorry, my cat usually isn't like this. He normally doesn't like anyone!" The woman squinted a bit and then addressed Hermione. "I feel like I know you from somewhere?" It was both question and statement—'Monica' sounded very unsure.

Hermione knew that the unsureness stemmed from the fact that the original memory charm she cast on her parents was actually not as strong as she had believed. They got flashback after flashback of their time in Britain, and it had really drove them up the wall. Previously, their memories were so strong that the only trigger they needed to unlock their stolen memories was to see their daughter in the flesh. Hermione hadn't even needed to cast any spell on them. Thus Hermione was terrified when her mum didn't seem to completely recognize her.

"Erm… yes, actually, I'm your, erm, your daughter." She willed every ounce of her self-confidence to come back, and the last two words were said with strength and conviction. Monica seemed ready to refute at once, but as Hermione bridged the gap between the two and unceremoniously let herself in, the spell cracked and the lightbulb went off in her eyes.

" _Hermione?_ " Said woman's eyes were misty as she nodded profusely. Monica, now Jean, looked ready to faint, but instead she ran to the living room calling for "John." Wendell was confused for only a second, but he then saw his daughter and had the pieces in his brain click into place.

They were angry, yes, but much more relieved to see their daughter alive especially after she finally told them of the horrors she faced, after lying and making it seem much less serious for years. They were also immensely thankful to have finally solved the flashback mystery. Once everything had calmed down, Jean finally commented on the presence of the one person she did not know. "Oh, I've been very rude! Who might you be, young man?"

Before Bryan had a chance to reply, Hermione jumped in. "This is, erm... a new friend I met last year."

Bryan's head snapped up to look at her, surprised. He thought she would tell them the truth. They were his grandparents, after all.

"I don't want to overwhelm them right now," Hermione whispered to him so that only he could hear. Unfortunately, Jean did hear, but she didn't know what to make of it. She simply looked at the pair curiously.

* * *

Hermione and Bryan brought the Grangers back to their old home and they had settled as comfortably as they could, but her mind was on her other children, and she was looking for every excuse to make her exit. Bryan spotted his mum's fidgetiness and looked on helplessly. His grandparents were filled with questions, and his mum had started answering them as briefly as possible.

"How did you meet Bryan, Hermione? Where are Harry and Ron?"

She answered the latter first so she could think of a suitable response to the former. "Harry and Ron are enjoying their days with the Weasleys and getting ready to go into Auror training. I don't need to be with them every second of the day." Sharing a quick look with her son, she continued quickly, "We ran into Bryan while on the run and he happened to be on our side of the fight. His parents were both killed and so he's taking care of his younger brothers, speaking of whom we need to return to."

"The little one's not ten yet," Bryan said helpfully.

"Oh, do get back to them!" said Jean.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they'd love to meet you and we could bring you over soon! Sorry, Mum, Dad, I'll see you later." She nodded at Bryan and they apparated away.

Jean blinked, thinking that her daughter wanted to get away much too quickly. "Hermione seemed much more eager to return to Bryan's siblings than he did," she wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I noticed that. And I wonder why they'd love to meet us? Why couldn't the young man go back himself? Is Hermione staying with him? I thought she carried a torch for Ronald?" John wondered aloud.

They looked at each other quizzically. More mysteries. Great.

* * *

Hermione was breathing deeply by the time she got back to Cornwall.

"Mum, you know that Johnny and Roman are fine. They can survive on their own, you know," said Bryan.

"I know, I know, but I feel so out of place here. After your father… you guys are all I have. Like you said, Roman's still only nine. And I miss Eloise." Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. She turned her head up toward the sky to avoid crying in front of her son. When Bryan walked over and gave her a hug, the tears began to fall freely. "Everything's so unsure, so different… Classes used to excite me, but at this stage in my life I don't know how happy I'd be to have to study and write papers again. I'm a forty-two year old woman, for crying out loud. My life is now you three. I want your father back, but I'm too old to go through the early stages of romance again. I just want the man I know and to go back to where we were, when we both knew everything about the other again. We didn't even notice each other until after I left Hogwarts, but I don't want to wait that long this time. Will he ever see me as anything other than his student?"

Bryan let her ramble, not saying anything but silently expressing his own doubts too. If his mother decided to pursue his father while still a student, she wasn't sure how likely his father would take the bait. He had a sense of propriety, after all.

"Mum, I thought you were worried about Johnny and Roman. Why don't you calm down some and we can go check in with them?" He figured a distraction was best.

He was right. He watched as she made a strong effort to relax, and in moments she looked composed as she opened the door and went in.

As expected, they were just dandy.

* * *

Hermione was serious about having her parents be a part of her boys' lives and vice versa. The boys, for their part, were happy to see some familiar faces even if they were years younger looking. They all believed that their mum should have just told her parents who the three really were, but Hermione for some reason refused to do so. As promised, the Grangers were invited to Cornwall.

Jean's eyes drunk in the view of the sea with great wonder. "Gee, I can really see why Hermione stays here, Bryan. If I know my daughter, this is exactly the place she would love to live."

Bryan smirked. Hermione had chosen the place, after all. Should he toy with his grandparents' thoughts? He went for it. "Yeah, actually she picked this place out. Our old home was demolished in the fight that killed my parents, so we decided to start anew."

Hermione shot him a warning look. She knew that he was having fun sending her parents in the wrong direction, but she didn't correct him.

The Grangers' attention then focused on the two kids they didn't recognize. "And you are?"

"I'm Roman and this is Johnny, Gr—Mr. Granger!"

John smiled kindly at the young boy. "Just John'll do." Turning to address the middle child, he chuckled and said, "Nice name you got there!"

 _Yeah, my middle name was after you_ , thought Johnny. "Well, I suppose an introduction is in order. We're the Sawyers and we've been so fortunate to have H-Hermione by our side to bring our lives back to normal after the war." His tongue tasted sour from calling his mum by her first name.

Jean couldn't take it anymore. "But why is she here? How permanent is this situation? What even is the situation?"

Roman frowned. "It's pretty permanent. I don't want her leaving anytime soon!" All he knew was that he wasn't supposed to out her as their mother. He didn't know much else.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Roman's shoulder, an action that did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. Turning to address her mother, she decided that she needed to show her just how serious she was. "Mum, I like it here a lot. It's a nice sense of normalcy after everything Harry, Ron, and I went through last year. We're all coping, and this is my way of healing." She figured this was a logical enough explanation.

"Excuse us for a second," said Bryan. He motioned Hermione away to another room. She looked at her two younger ones, as if contemplating whether it was fine to leave them with her parents, before nodding and following her eldest.

"Why are we putting up with this charade? This is Grandma and Grandpa. Your parents. Why can't we just tell them?" Bryan asked.

"I—I just want a little something between ourselves, for the time being. Besides, they've only just returned. I want to give them some time before I spring another one on them. They should be able to get to know you guys first before you're suddenly their 'grandsons.' You don't know how hard it was for me to reestablish my relationship with my mother, in particular, after the war. Heck, you know that she was so discontent that she dragged Grandpa back to Australia with her!" She bit her lip, willing for Bryan to understand. All he saw was the fun-loving grandparents. He'd never had to deal with the emotional wreck that had been her mother before grandchildren entered the picture.

"Wouldn't it be easier for them to get closer to us if they knew who we were? I feel like they'd make more of an effort."

"No, I think I know them better on this one. It would be supremely awkward for them. If they found out later, when they already know you and have some sort of relationship established, then they'll be thrilled," said Hermione.

"I may be joking about being somehow… romantically connected with you, but I don't think I'd be comfortable with completely convincing Grandma and Grandpa of that. How long does this have to go on?"

"Not long, I promise you. Having them believe I have a thing for you might actually work in our favor—they'll make more of an effort to get to know these "strangers." I do hope you guys hit it off quickly, though, because I plan to tell them the truth before we all go to Hogwarts."

Bryan sighed. Another month and a half, then.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two younger Snape boys were awkwardly alone in a room with their unsuspecting grandparents. Neither party knew what to say. Jean broke the silence.

"So, are you guys—what was the word again? Pureblood?"

"No, Mum's a muggleborn and Dad's a halfblood!" said Roman cheerfully. This was a question he could answer.

Johnny wished he had beat Roman to it. This wasn't the story they had planned... Hildegard Sawyer was supposed to be a pureblood… At least it didn't really matter, what the Grangers knew.

"Muggleborn mum? Don't suppose she followed football?" Asked John. Jean sighed. John and his football. Surprisingly, the boys' eyes lit up in recognition.

"FC Bayern's my team!" shouted Johnny, the same moment Roman said "FC Schwalmstadt!" He suddenly remembered that his team wasn't formed until 2003 and panicked. Hopefully John wasn't a huge follower of minor, local foreign teams.

Luckily, John only recognized FC Bayern. "German teams? Was your mum German?"

"Nope, but we lived there all our lives."

"Can you speak it as well?" asked Jean.

"Of course."

John however wanted to steer the topic back to more important matters, and soon Jean was left without a word as the males discussed strategies. Jean sighed again but smiled at the life in her husband's eyes. _Boys._


	6. Chapter 6

To Hermione's delight, her parents got along swimmingly well with her children, though they did seem a bit more aloof with Bryan compared to the other two. With their dental practice closed down, they didn't have much to do and were trying to spend as much time as possible with their daughter before she went back to Hogwarts. The Sawyers were a package deal, and they took it in stride. It was slowly becoming the new normal.

Hermione, for her part, tried to keep things exciting by arranging for as many "family activities" as possible. She made it a point to include Turnage in all their "human activities," as the elf warily called them, and she was happy to see Turnage become more and more comfortable doing things categorized purely as enjoyment. The latest escapade was cliff diving in the area near their home. _While I'm young, I might as well._ Well, cliff diving for her, Bryan, Johnny, and eventually Turnage. It was both silly and unreal to see the elf hurl herself off the cliff and into the sea alongside the boys. Roman and the Grangers chose to just enjoy a nice relaxing swim in the sea below without the thrill.

Though Hermione was delighted with her newfound eighteen-year-old body, she went with a very conservative one piece as it was just her parents and children she was with. That didn't stop Bryan from uttering the scandalized gasp of "Mum! Put some clothes on!" They both looked around to see if they had been overheard, but luckily John only heard the second half.

"So I don't have to be worried about you?" he asked.

Caught off guard, Bryan could only stammer, "What? No, Gr—sir!"

"How many times have I told you to just call me John? I swear you and your brothers just want to call Jean and me 'Granger' all the time!" He chuckled and walked away.

Hermione gave her son an annoyed look. "Be more careful of what you say, will you?"

* * *

July twenty-fourth was Johnny's birthday, so Hermione took the kids to Florean Fortescue's. She knew she couldn't accompany them as herself, so she let the birthday boy dictate how she was to change her appearance. After thinking a bit, Johnny said, "Roman's pale hair color, Bryan's eyes, Draco's nose, some freckles…" He paused at the odd looks he was receiving.

"Draco's nose? What does that even look like? Why?" said Roman.

"Well I figured with his hair and his nose as well people would wonder, and it would be funny to mislead them. A long lost aunt perhaps."

"Ha, I bet they would! People already wonder whenever Draco takes me out," said Roman. Though he was also blonde like Bryan, his was nearly as pale as his godfather's, whereas his big brother's had a distinct golden shade to it. Hermione found it hilarious whenever Roman and Severus were in the same room, as their hair colors were complete opposites.

"Do I spy a joking bone on you? And people say you're just a shy bookworm!"

"Well that's at school," Johnny muttered gruffly. Bryan and Roman both snorted, begging to differ.

Hermione ruffled his full head of dark hair lovingly. "My silly Johnny-boy."

"Mum! I'm _fourteen_ today! No more calling me Johnny-boy!"

She just smiled in response and set to work changing her appearance into what he had said: pale blonde hair, sea green eyes, Draco's nose, and a light spattering of freckles across said nose. The boys looked on with approval.

"Don't forget that if McGonagall happens to be there, she'll know that you're not Hildegard. I guess you're just some family friend then," said Bryan.

"I guess. I mean I do have the same hair and eyes as I did when we visited McGonagall, it's just the facial features that are different. I doubt she would even realize this was a different face."

As they strolled the Alley, Hermione saw some people she recognized, but they didn't give her a second glance as she wasn't there as the war heroine.

* * *

The four happily sat in Florean's enjoying their ice cream. "Why don't we send some to Dad? You know how much he secretly likes ice cream," said Roman suddenly. He had seen a sign in the back that said 'Owl Delivery'.

Yes, they definitely knew how much he secretly liked ice cream. The eldest Snape had a sweet tooth, but he liked to hide it even from his family. Hermione lost count of the times she had stumbled upon her husband sneaking it from the freezer, and she had learned to walk away and pretend to not have seen to save him from his embarrassment.

"What a sweet idea!" Hermione ordered a large dish of butter pecan flavored ice cream and proceeded to place several spells on it when it came: cooling preservative, anti-banishing, anti-destructing, and freshening charms.

Bryan then conjured some wrapping paper and covered it up, even flourishing the large tub with a bow. He laughed. "Because you usually don't get ice cream as a gift. I wish I could see his reaction."

Roman was laughing at Bryan's antics. "You're so silly. He is going to be _very_ suspicious. How should we guarantee that he'll take it?"

"I mean if he's alone with no one to judge him I'm sure he'll take it after checking that it's safe," said Hermione. "Let's still attach a note though."

"Can we sign it with 'from H, B, SJ, and R?" asked Johnny.

"Add 'and T,'" said Roman.

"No, he's smart enough to connect you three when he teaches you at Hogwarts."

"That's the point! I want him to realize!"

"I do too, Hun, but it's too early. With your father, the situation is much more precarious that it is with your grandparents. He's a stubborn man, and we could easily drive him away if we aren't careful."

None of the boys were happy about that, but they knew it to be true.

* * *

"Well, Johnny, where do you want to go this year?"

As per tradition that started when Bryan turned thirteen, the Snape family went on a one day trip on their sons' birthdays to the place of said boy's wish. It had fulfilled Hermione's wish to travel, and she argued that it was beneficial to the children, as she could teach them about the world that existed around them and show them firsthand the diversity of other magical cultures.

Johnny had pondered over the location for weeks leading up to his birthday, so he was ready for an answer now. "Monaco. I've read that the blue waters are second to none."

* * *

Indeed, the Mediterranean Sea was sparkly and blue in all its glory, and the sea breeze was amazing. Their last trip was during Bryan's birthday in December, so it had been a while. However, all four of them could physically feel the lack of Severus's presence, and the holiday was significantly downgraded. Without his pointing out all the foreign potions plants and throwing around his sarcastic snarky remarks, it just wasn't the same. For the first time, the birthday travel wasn't a success.

They were all subdued upon returning to Cornwall. However, Hermione knew that she had to get back on her feet; Johnny's birthday was always followed closely with Harry's, and she knew for sure that Molly would be celebrating this one for him. And she'd be expected to attend. Great. She loved her friends, but she'd rather spend time with her own family.

As expected, the owl from Molly came that day informing her of Harry's eighteenth birthday gathering at the Burrow. Only for a moment did Hermione consider bringing her 'new friends'; she realized she didn't want Harry and Ron to find out just yet, and they were way harder to fool than her parents, so she arranged to have them spend the day in Oxfordshire with their grandparents.

* * *

July thirty-first dawned bright and clear, and Hermione found herself less and less inclined to leave the home that she had created gotten used to with her sons. She knew her behavior was unhealthy, but she had anchored herself to them, knowing full well they didn't do the same to her. _They are normal. I am not. Better that way than the reverse._

She was welcomed with open arms into the Burrow, and her melancholy went away slightly when she saw Harry and Ron. She _had_ missed them. This version of them, at least.

"What've you been up to, Hermione? Did you heal your parents yet?" asked Harry.

Damn. With her sons in the picture, she had completely forgotten to keep up correspondence with the two, and she knew they were both thinking of her situation, Ron especially. "Yeah, it was so easy I was surprised. Turns out all they needed to return to themselves was to see me." She managed a weak, guilty smile since she hadn't apprised them of such a monumental situation.

If Harry and Ron were slighted, they didn't show it. Hermione quickly deflected the attention off of herself. "So what have you boys been up to?"

"We've been talking to Kingsley to join the Aurors! It'll be so good to catch the last of those dirty snakes," said Ron.

Hermione winced as Harry continued, "Yeah, and I've been spending more time with Gin. Did you know that she's in the running for a position with the Holyhead Harpies? We're all so excited for her!" Hermione of course knew this, but she feigned her excitement. Ron seemed to be giving her pointed looks when Harry mentioned Ginny, but Hermione ignored them. She had no interest twenty-four years ago, and she had even less now.

Both were oblivious to her subtle hints though, so Hermione deflected once more, "Let's go see Molly and everyone else." Without waiting for their reply, she walked in.

As expected, the whole brood was there. Truth to be told, she was not that close to any of them. After moving away to Germany with Severus, she had slowly stopped attending Burrow events even though Molly continued to invite her. It was only Ginny that she had remained in contact with, but even that cooled down as the years went by. No ill will persisted **—** just the ravages of time. It was bloody odd to see Harry and Ron around the same age as her eldest son. Even Bill, who she'd always remembered as the oldest brother, was now years younger than her. Spotting Ginny, she hurried over to say hello.

"I heard you were being scouted for the Harpies? That's amazing!"

Ginny smiled proudly. "Harry's got such a big mouth! I was trying to keep that quiet in case nothing came out of it and, you know, not get everyone excited and then disappointed, but I know you can keep a secret, right?"

"Course I can! But I have every ounce of confidence in you," said Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione. Say, why aren't we seeing more of each other? Last year was self-explanatory, but that's over now!"

"Ha, Ginny, I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other once term starts. I'm going back, remember? We'll even be in the same year."

"Oh, right," Ginny said sheepishly. "Almost forgot about that."

Ahead, Hermione spotted Andromeda carrying two-month old Teddy in her arms, complete with the blue hair, and she felt the stirrings of longing again. She had imagined time after time finally being able to hold Eloise in her arms. Light hair? Dark hair? Though she loved raising boys and called herself a "boy mum" fondly, she had also spent some time mentally preparing herself for a girl. The loss hurt, to say the least.

Molly saw the look. Maybe she could be a grandmother again sooner than she thought. She brought in the cake—a spectacularly homemade looking creation complete with brooms, quaffles, and a fluttering frosted snitch. Hermione snickered but had to admire her effort. She bet that if her boys were quidditch freaks, she would have done the same at some point.

* * *

"Harry, Ron, are you absolutely sure you don't want to finish your seventh year properly?"

She remembered how much she tried convincing them to come back with her last time, but she didn't care much for it now. There was no need for them when she had her sons beside her. Besides, she wouldn't know how to split her time. She also didn't want them there stopping her from any potential relationship with Severus. For good measure, she still tried, knowing that they would expect it from her and that they would refuse anyway.

"Hermione, don't classes seem so insignificant after all we've been through? We went through a war, for Merlin's sake! What more could we learn?" said Ron.

"If I asked you what the key components of the Wolfsbane Potion were, would you know?" Hermione shot back.

"As if we'd need to know that. We're war heroes!"

Hermione sniffed disdainfully at that attitude. She realized Harry had stayed silent, and she felt sad. Knowing Harry, he actually believed that finishing the final year would be beneficial, but he was stopped by a combination of laziness and the need to follow his best friend's lead.

Since she didn't want them to come with her in the first place, Hermione let it drop. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ron give Harry a look, and the latter swiftly took his exit, leaving her along with the redhead. _No, please no,_ she thought, a headache starting to form.

"Mione, you haven't kept in touch. Did you think more about our deal?"

 _What deal?_ Desperately wracking her brains, Hermione found that she couldn't remember any deal. She was pretty sure that their intentions had been clear… Thankfully, Ron continued.

"Where we said we'd both take some time off to see how things were?"

 _Oh. That._ Though Hermione had meant that to mean a pretty clean break, Ron had wanted to play the field first. The drooling fangirls probably got tiring after the fiftieth one.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't clear last time we met, but I don't think we match, Ron. You like your fame, you want to eschew your education, and your definition of a partner probably is your mother. I don't want that." She tried to be as gentle as possible, but her head was throbbing.

"But we're perfect for each other, everyone says so. Opposites attract and all that! And why wouldn't you want to be like Mum? Look how happy she is!"

"Ronald, please, I neither have the time nor patience for this. Just accept it and move on." She was about to apparate away, but she remembered Harry and said, "say bye to Harry for me and tell him that I'm sorry I had to go so suddenly." Then, she did leave. She knew she had been short with him, but the circumstances were different this time, and she didn't want to deal with this.

Back at the Burrow, the youngest male Weasley's hands were balled into fists. Slowly, he unclenched them. Kingsley had told him he needed to keep his temper in check. Well he was trying—trying his best not to blame her. _She coulda been more polite about it, though,_ he thought sulkily. He wouldn't give up, but he wouldn't force her hand either. Perseverance was good, wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

Many miles away, a shadowed figure cut an imposing presence in the room. His darkness was in stark contrast to the bright, blinding light pouring in from the large windows in front of which he was standing.

He wondered why he was still here. Hadn't he wanted to escape the old goat's prison for years? Yes, he despised teaching, but it was not the teaching that made his life a miserable hell. Arrogant, whiny children touched on his every nerves, but they were nothing compared to the strain Dumbledore had put on him. In his youth he had been eager to offer himself as a sacrifice to what was deemed the "morally right" side, but he now recognized that both were nearly the same. How often had Dumbledore manipulated and used his feelings for Lily against him; feelings that he had confessed to him only under the greatest confidence?

He could not bring himself to hate his "mentor," though. Not until he was forced to, at his final moments. He once thought he would never be able to forgive himself for what he was made to do, but he had enough self-loathing of a lifetime. Lily had made him see reason.

Even before Nagini sunk her teeth into his neck, he had known that it was all over. But he had taken this with open arms—his own death. It was only the boy's most certain demise that made him reluctant to leave this life.

He had found himself in a most curious place. There was no fire, no eternal misery. He'd never fully believed in the muggle deity, but years of his father telling him that he and his sorcery-practicing mother would end up in the "darkest pits of hell" had made its mark on him. His childhood was pitiful: Tobias Snape was a crass, drunken man and Eileen was too cowed to ever retain any semblance of her former self. In a way this had been good for him—he grew up a survivor, putting his hopes in no one—until _she_ came along.

Her innocence and compassion had pulled him in like a siren. She was everything he wished he could be; she had everything he ever could have wanted, and yet she still treated him, the downtrodden little boy, with every ounce of kindness she could muster. If he was ever thankful for anything, it was that he could take this gracious gift from above to Hogwarts, his sanctuary away from home.

It had torn him apart to see her sorted into Gryffindor, and he subsequently into Slytherin, but he thought he could make it work out. It was worth it. She was worth it.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be. The pressures from within his own house finally became too strong, and he lost the one friend, the one person, that had ever meant anything to him. He often wondered if he would have done the same thing, were their positions switched, but every time he thought, "I would've forgiven her, always," he quickly changed it to "of course she was right. She's always right."

Her son, but also _his_ son, had tormented him every time he looked into his green eyes and saw _her_ eyes looking back at him traitorously with _his_ face. If he was truthful, he had been unfair to the boy, and he was sure Lily would have disapproved.

For her disapproval alone he was ready to face his punishment. If this was hell, it certainly was pleasant enough. The air was a calm, blue-gray color, and he noticed that there was no pain in his neck anymore. In front of his eyes, the air began whirling furiously, yet still benignly enough; slowly, they formed figures that were both clear yet also non-corporeal. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Lily?" He looked up and spoke to no one in particular, "If this is your idea of punishment, it isn't funny anymore."

"Sev—"

Without even giving the figure a chance to speak, he found that he was suddenly angry. "Don't 'Sev' me. I'm not a child anymore." He didn't care anymore that this figure was probably actually her. He was _so_ tired of living through her. So tired.

The mist looked at him searchingly, if that was even possible. "I'm glad you're letting go, Sev—Severus. I wanted to thank you for watching over Harry. He is more grateful than you think." She paused, as if to see whether he was absorbing this. He remained silent. "Severus, you are a very deserving man. Don't let anything slip past you. You have every chance of a good life. You just have to let it happen. You could have a family of your own who loves you more than anyone else in the world…"

Here the man could only scoff. A family? What did he know of family? Any warmth he received from his mother had slowly died as he watched the light extinguish from her eyes. Some close friends could call each other family, but his housemates liked to use him for their own needs; they weren't his family either.

"Don't scoff, Severus. We up here can see a lot more than you down there. Your path is rapidly changing, so much so that it would be a gross injustice to let you move on."

"Oh, so that's to be my punishment? Stuck in limbo forever? I've paid my dues, will I forever be played? Let me go."

"But that's just what we're going to do, Severus! We're letting you go. Don't forget my words." The mist of which she was made from then began to contort as it became another person from his past. Even made from air, he recognized the lanky hair that he had inherited.

This particular being had few words for him—merely something that sounded suspiciously like "forgive me." It was the smile from ear to ear, something he'd never seen in real life, that warmed his soul. He stared longingly at the form of his mother, wishing that she could have been something more, both in life and in death.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in the Hogwarts Infirmary with Poppy lurking over him. Death was occupying cots all around him, but he seemed to be getting the attention.

"It's a miracle, that's what it is!" she exclaimed. "Venom gone, nearly no scarring… you are lucky to be alive, young man."

As the summer rolled on, the only thing that saved him from Azkaban was _her_ son's endless campaign to save him. He supposed he ought to be grateful. He had been looking forward to death, but what had Lily said—he had grander things waiting for him? He couldn't see that happening anytime soon. If anything, he was settling back into his old life of teaching.

He stared out the window and squinted at the light. The dungeons didn't get any light, but he had found a way to reflect the light from upstairs down below. Though no one would believe the old dungeon bat had it in him, he found its presence to be comforting. It reminded him of simpler times when he and Lily were just children. Now it just reminded him of the beauty of nature. _No matter how twisted I may be, nature remains the same._

He was returning this year largely due to Minerva's request. They had an understanding once upon a time, and it hurt more than anything when she saw him as the enemy. He was also eager to make up for his actions. Though few were aware, he felt a sort of moral dignity when he helped out the younger Slytherins and acted as the secret warm comfort that no one but those in his house knew. With his life free of Voldemort, he didn't have to act as much, and he vowed to be extra kind to his snakes this year—hopefully to even those that didn't have the strength to ask for it. He also agreed to himself that he'd stop the nasty habit of snooping into other people's unaware minds, especially the young students. It was dead useful as a spy, but times had changed. Besides, he had to give up _something,_ even if only he himself knew about it, to prove that he was worth redemption.

He was turning over a new leaf, and while he didn't want anyone else to notice, he was fortunate enough that he actually _could_ afford it if they did. Ah, freedom. He might even be kind to a few Gryffindors, he thought. Only if they warranted it.

His thoughts were interrupted as a dot in the distance got closer and closer. Once the mass was deemed close enough, he noticed that it was three plain looking owls carrying a parcel.

Odd. He had spelled his window to reject any and all mail that either was unimportant or that he would not care for, not expecting to get anything other than hate or apology mail. Opening the window and letting the owls in, he cast varying diagnostic spells on the parcel. Nothing malignant was on it, though it did have several preservatives on it. Whoever sent it must've really wanted him to accept it. He sneered distastefully at the shiny wrapping paper around it. _It's July, for fuck's sake. Why decorate it like it's Xmas?_

Upon opening the parcel, he was stunned at its contents. Who would send him something as silly as ice cream? His favorite flavor, too? No matter, butter pecan ice cream was butter pecan ice cream. And it was safe, right? He had tested it. Looking around the room, just to make sure no one was there to see him, he had a large spoonful.

He closed his eyes. _So this was why I got a second chance._ In jest, of course.

Only after he was three-quarters done did he realize that the sender had attached a note.

 _From those who appreciate you for who you are. Try to remember that we exist out there. xxxx_


	8. Chapter 8

The end of the summer rolled out. Life was relatively peaceful, but Hermione knew her boys were bursting at the seams at the thought of finally seeing their father again. She was excited, too, but also more apprehensive than anything. It couldn't be as simple as 'walk in, claim Severus, leave with the family.' She also couldn't have history repeating itself—she needed to find a way to stop the long term effects of Nagini's bite. Even if Severus wouldn't have her, she wanted him alive and well. A potion, perhaps. Though she had been alright in potions to start, having Severus Snape as a husband certainly helped her out in a few areas that she struggled. Years later, when Severus had resigned from his post and started his part time owl-order potions business, she had assisted him as well when she was free from her bookshop.

The most viable path she could now see to heal his creeping weakness would be a potion, then.

Hermione was also no fool. She knew she had burdened her sons greatly by falling completely dependent on them after _the incident,_ and she was grateful for how mature they were in dealing with everything. However, common sense told her that they definitely wouldn't appreciate her everyday presence for much longer, especially at Hogwarts. Well, she amended, maybe Roman would be fine with it. The other two, not as much.

So her plan was clear. Find a way to save Severus, thaw his frozen heart, and be there for her boys when they needed her. And the more insignificant part—get through a year of classes that she already knew thoroughly.

* * *

It was time. There was only a week left of the summer, and the Grangers deserved to know the truth about their daughter. Hermione both dreaded and looked forward to the day when she could finally be open with them.

She had invited them to Cornwall again, which by now wasn't an unusual occurrence anymore. They did start to become suspicious when Hermione motioned for them to sit, and the seriousness in the air was felt by all, especially the two who didn't know what it was about. They were about to speak, but Hermione stopped them, indicating that she would have the first word.

"Mum, Dad, I'm afraid I haven't been completely truthful to you these past few weeks."

"Yeah, we've got something we've wanted to tell you for a while," Bryan added, unable to resist. His tone was light and humorous, as if he'd been looking forward to this for a while.

John and Jean didn't like the setup, but they were encouraged by the looks of excitement on the three boys' faces. It contrasted sharply with the nervousness on Hermione's.

Knowing her mum too well, Hermione hurried and said, "No, I'm not bloody pregnant!" _Sadly,_ she muttered under her breath.

"Mum, you're dragging it out too much!" Addressing his grandparents, Johnny couldn't hold it anymore, "We three are actually your daughter's sons; we're from the future. We don't know why Mum doesn't look the age we're used to, but it's still her underneath so it's okay. Magic." As if that one word could explain it all.

Hermione peeked at her parents. She noticed her mum had stood up abruptly before sinking back into the armchair.

"Is this a joke? They don't even look like you!" Even as Jean said that, she realized that she had just never seen any resemblance because she never considered that there should be one. Bryan's dark blonde hair was nearly the same color as Hermione's light brown in the sun, Johnny's light spattering of freckles across his slightly hooked nose reminded them a lot of their daughter when she was his age, and Roman's face was nearly all Hermione, even if the light coloring threw them completely off. She further noticed with a start that Bryan's sea green eyes were her own.

"Jean, it makes some sense," said John, who was quiet this whole time. "Remember how I told you Bryan seemed completely embarrassed to see Hermione in a bathing suit? This is why."

"But why did this happen? Why? How? We've certainly had a lot from your culture sprung onto us. I thought we were done with all the secret business, Hermione. Why couldn't you just tell us from the beginning?—"

"I—" began Hermione.

"No, let me finish! We could have taken the no-memory thing a lot worse but we decided it would be easier on all of us if we let it go. But we're your parents! I'm your mother! Not any stranger. When did you stop trusting us? I understand that you live in a different world we might not ever be able to be a part of and that maybe you might even be trying to protect us out of some twisted version of kindness, but frankly I'm tired of you hiding everything from us. I'm sure I can speak for your father on this matter." She looked at John, who seemed conflicted on the matter. He obviously reflected his wife's thoughts but didn't want a confrontation.

"Is this normal even for you lot?" asked Jean.

"Nope, not normal at all. We don't know why—" began Bryan.

"Actually, I have an idea why," said Hermione. Three heads snapped to face her. "On the last day we were home, I remember pleading to your father, wherever he may be, to take us back to him. Then we landed in a heap back in my old flat. They have to be connected."

"Wicked! Does that mean I could just ask Clementine to come back?" asked Roman. Clementine was one of the Snapes' goldfish. As Roman was the youngest, Clementine had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember.

"I doubt it works that way. Besides, Clementine was a _goldfish._ Dad's a real live wizard." said Johnny. "I mean, he was."

"Who's their dad? Did he abandon you?" asked John. He hadn't caught the awkward addendum.

"No, more like we abandoned him to die!" Hermione's eyes blazed. "By the end he was so weak, and there just wasn't enough time to find a way to save him."

"What happened to him? Why would he be so weak?" asked Jean.

"He was bitten by Voldemort's snake during the Final Battle, and unbeknownst to even the best healers at St. Mungo's, the venom was never completely healed."

"So that's why you three keep accidentally saying 'gr—'! Not Granger, but Grandma and Grandpa?" asked John.

"That was a late reaction, _Grandpa,"_ said Johnny with a chuckle.

"Yeah, thank goodness your names actually start with g and r, or else we wouldn't know how to explain that," said Bryan.

"What was that bit about being German? Is your father German, then?"

"Not quite. Severus and I wanted to escape the media attention."

They could hear the pin drop. 3, 2, 1…

"Severus? As in Severus Snape? Your potions professor?!" That was John. Jean wore a similar scandalized expression.

Hermione rolled her eyes. I didn't know there were multiple Severus Snapes?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, young lady! How did that happen? I thought he was old enough to be your father?"

"I never considered him as anything more than my professor until we met our disguised selves when I was twenty-one! I wasn't a student anymore, Dad," said Hermione defensively. "And he's only nineteen years older. Most people don't go around having children at nineteen, so I'd say he's not old enough to be my father yet." That was sort of said in jest, because she knew that plenty of wizards and muggles had children at nineteen or younger straight out of Hogwarts. "What matters is that he was an amazing husband and father to three equally amazing boys."

At this, the Grangers' attention finally turned away from Severus Snape and onto their newly christened grandsons. Not knowing what to say, Jean finally decided on, "Give Grandma a hug!" Her grandsons were innocent in this; any beef she had would be with her daughter and not the youngsters.

* * *

Roman's tenth birthday was a quiet family affair. They decided to put their birthday vacation tradition on hold until their family was complete again. The Grangers were disappointed when they found out what day it was, since they hadn't gotten him a present, but Roman was fine with it. "I get to see Dad tomorrow, and that's better than any present!"

Jean acknowledged her daughter with respect. "You raised some good children."

"Don't forget Severus's part, Mum," was her reply.

* * *

September first dawned bright and early the next day. The four of them bade farewell to their new home in Cornwall with sadness. It had been a peaceful two months of isolation before officially entering the new and real world. They had already said their goodbyes to the Grangers at Roman's birthday gathering yesterday; both parties were sad to part and promised to keep in touch via owl.

"Don't expect to see Albrecht or Maggie yet, Grandma. They're still baby owls!"

"Don't worry, Roman, I wouldn't expect such a tiring trip out of them just yet," Jean had reassured her youngest grandson fondly.

Hermione had chosen to accompany the boys as Hildegard again, so they publicly had a guardian. She chuckled at the absurdity of it all—instead of dropping the boys off as she had done for years and bringing Roman back, this year they'd all be going—even her. The platform was noisy, filled with sounds of squawking owls and running children and melancholy parents. Thankfully, the two Snape owls weren't part of the noise, instead opting for a gentle snooze in their respective cages. Crookshanks lazily rested atop Hermione's trolley, bathing in his owner's presence.

When they saw Draco, Hermione had to restrain Roman from running over to his godfather. Luckily, Draco didn't see.

"You boys have to remember that no one here knows who you are. Roman, you'll just be an arbitrary first year to Draco. If you want a relationship with him again, you'll have to work toward it."

Roman pouted, but he understood.

It was then that Draco turned around to face the Sawyers. His eyes zeroed in on the pale blonde heads of Hildegard and Roman in confusion. Unable to help herself, she gave him a kind nod while Roman cracked a wide smile. Draco checked if anyone was behind him. Hermione saw that, just like last time, he was the black sheep of everyone; neither Slytherins nor Gryffindors wanted to be near him. Her heart ached for her dearest friend. They had really gotten to know each other when they both repeated seventh year together as heads, and her continued association with him out of Hogwarts singlehandedly weakened her friendships with Harry and Ron. Draco had been much more supportive of Severus than the latter two combined, and Hermione had appreciated that immensely. She had nearly forgotten, though, how hard it was to get through his thick head.

 _There goes another objective for the year_ , she sighed. _Befriend Draco like last time._

"Time to get on the train! Try to make some new friends. I'll probably be with Ginny, but I'll stop in and check on you guys. Pretend it's the same as any other years." Blowing a kiss, as if she were actually giving a farewell, she hugged each of her sons before heading off the platform, changing into herself when she was sure no one was looking, and coming back. She caught a glimpse of the three of them searching for seats through a compartment window before she was beckoned by a familiar voice.

"There you are! I thought maybe you had chickened out!" said Ginny.

"You know me too well for that," she said simply.

"Did you know Malfoy was coming back too? It looks like no one wants him," Ginny said darkly. "Shame Azkaban couldn't have taken him with his father."

Hermione felt the ire rise within her, but she clamped her lips shut. "I'm sure that if McGonagall welcomed him back, there must be enough good in him. Who knows, maybe he even got the head position."

"I wonder who got the position? Karen Willoughby has always been the studious one in my year. Or Richard Breslin. Amanda Clancy?"

"Actually, it's me…" Hermione said awkwardly. She knew she once would have been overjoyed, but after a year of fighting she hadn't wanted the extra duties. She also felt like she had stolen it from the "real" seventh years. To her relief, the three most slated to be the heads had been friendly with her, perhaps because McGonagall had made them additional prefects. It had certainly cheered Hermione to have less extra duties going around.

"Wait, really? But that's great! Haven't you always wanted this? I thought McGonagall would have skipped over you, but I guess I was wrong!"

Hermione smiled weakly before catching sight of the clock. "Gin, there's only two minutes before the train departs! We can talk on there too, you know."

Ginny looked around sheepishly at the nearly empty platform. They hurried on. All the compartments were full by now, but luckily Neville and Luna had saved a spot for them.

* * *

The three boys had gotten on early enough to get a compartment all to themselves. It was both different and the same for all three. For Roman, it was a new experience entirely. For the two older boys, they normally sat on the train with their own similarly aged friends and not each other. So this was odd.

"You know, we're probably going to be sorted with all the first years," said Johnny matter of factly to his older brother. Have you given any thought to where you want to be?"

"Whatever do you mean? Just because we're in the past doesn't mean I'm not a Gryffindor anymore."

"You mean you'd be okay with having Mum hanging around you all the time?" Johnny said with a smirk. He actually realized that with his mum as head girl, she would not be in the Gryffindor dorms as often as they once thought, but he assumed—rather incorrectly—that Bryan didn't have the foresight to see that far.

"I—no, I wouldn't want that, for sure," said Bryan, "but I don't think that's reason enough for me not to be a lion. Besides, maybe it would be less of her looking out for us and more of us making sure she's okay. Have you seen the right state she's been in?"

"Yeah, I have," Johnny said with a sigh. "She thinks she's good at hiding it, but it's in her eyes. I think the final blow was losing Eloise."

"Yeah, you guys didn't see 'cause you were in school, but Mum talked to Eloise loads of times. After Dad died, when she wasn't hugging me, she was holding her hand over her stomach," said Roman. "I just want Mum to be happy again," he sniffed.

"Cheer up, Roman! Look at you, being the first person to go to Hogwarts as a ten year old! Are you still gunning for Slytherin?" asked Bryan.

"Of course! That's Dad's house!"

"But Dad didn't even like Slytherin that much. The people were mean to him, remember?"

"Yeah, but Gryffindors were mean to him too. There's mean people wherever you go. Besides, it's different now. It's not just the house Dad was a part of, Dad's actually the head of house! I can be his little snake again," said Roman with a dreamy smile.

Bryan snickered. "You sure you don't mean little cub?" In response, Roman narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Johnny eyed his little brother thoughtfully. Roman had always been overly attached to their parents for as long as he could remember. His mother had explained it once—something about the venom in their father's system being at a high point at the time of Roman's conception—and how that was the reason for his baby brother's delayed development. None of them were overly worried—he'd catch up soon enough, and if they were being truthful, his childlike qualities were what defined him. Johnny did believe that Hufflepuff would be the best fit for Roman, if personality was the only factor taken into consideration. Otherwise, the first-year was on the right track—he would surely do the best when placed near his father.

"What about you, Johnny? You're still going to be a Ravenclaw, right?" asked Roman.

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know. Probably? I haven't really decided yet. Who knows what's most useful?"

"Useful? Since when did we look at getting into houses as useful?" Bryan gave him a look, clearly judging him.

"Since we landed in the past and have a pretty specific goal in mind!" chastised Johnny. "Or have you forgotten how important it is that we get Dad back?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" shot Bryan back. "I just don't think you should go as far as giving up your true house. It's different with Roman, as he hasn't got one yet."

"Nothing would be going too far for this," said Johnny solemnly. Roman echoed his sentiment, and Bryan found himself reluctantly agreeing.

* * *

Ginny was chattering aimlessly. "Mum's not happy with Ron. She wanted him to finish his schooling, and when he said he was going directly into the work force, she was initially proud of him for being responsible. But she wasn't expecting it to be Auror Training, and now she spends every second worrying about his life. She hasn't gotten over Fred yet either."

"Two things. First, of course she'd worry, I'd worry too, but tell her that we've already seen and survived through the worst. And second, she has every right to not be over Fred! Are you?"

"Gee, Hermione, I'm still sad for sure, but you don't know the way Mum is. It's like she wants to keep us locked in because she lost one of her children, but we're all adults now. I miss him every day, but I wish Mum wouldn't project that onto all of us."

Privately, Hermione wondered if her sons thought the same of her. Hopefully not, as she had used every effort not to appear different or weak in front of them. _Stop pitying yourself, Hermione Snape. You have it way easier than Molly._

Ginny plowed right on. "Did you see that one family of five? I assume their dad was somewhere in the crowd. I swear I've seen every face at Hogwarts before, and I didn't recognize theirs."

"Their owls were cute," said Neville off-handedly.

"No, I bet I wasn't on the platform yet. What did they look like?" Hermione said.

"There was a large, medium, and small one," said Luna. They all laughed at her description.

"I didn't really pay much attention to them, but the little one seemed really small. And his hair stood out. Matched the mother's. I forget what the other two looked like," said Neville.

"You think they're new?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, probably a war refugee or something. Who knows? Guess we'll find out at the opening ceremony," said Ginny.

* * *

Three hours into the trip was the heads and prefect meeting. Hermione excused herself and found the right compartment. As the rules and responsibilities were being laid out for them, she sought Draco and gave him a polite nod. She was surprised to receive one in return.

Draco was astounded. No one had seen fit to acknowledge him, and he was alright with that. He had no idea why they would choose him, of all people, to be the Head Boy, but at least it afforded him a private room away from all the nasty Slytherins. He only hoped the Head Girl was forgiving, and by the looks of it, Granger would not be a problem.

As the meeting dispersed, Hermione caught sight of Roman wandering the train hall. Her first instinct was to go to him, but she realized that he hadn't seen her yet and that the one he had seen was Draco. _Please, Roman, don't make this end badly._

Roman's mouth formed into an O at seeing his godfather in the flesh—he was so young and haggard looking! Quickly, he composed himself and smiled shyly. "Hi."

"You're the kid that smiled at me on the platform, right?" said Draco. "Why did you do that? I don't know you."

Roman thought fast. "You reminded me of my dad. He died." A lie and a truth. "What's your name?" It should be plausible for a homeschooled kid to not know a Malfoy immediately, right? He hoped so.

Draco looked at the little boy incredulously. "You mean you don't know who I am?"

"Oh, come. Do you think you're someone special that everyone ought to know who you are?" said Roman back playfully.

In his younger years, Draco would have been offended, but he was too grateful for the anonymity now. He didn't know whether he completely believed the boy, but it was easier to just assume he was telling the truth. "Forget that. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Hermione had to stifle her laughter for fear of being discovered. Of course he would introduce himself the same way he did to Harry years ago.

"Hello, Draco. I'm Roman." He had never thought to use his full name to his godfather, but he realized it was probably more appropriate here. "Roman Sawyer."

 _Good boy,_ Hermione thought.

"I'd love to talk more, Draco, but my brothers are probably getting worried. See you at Hogwarts!" The chipper little boy pranced off merrily, happy that he still had a chance of having a relationship with Draco in this life.

 _Probably a little Gryffindor,_ thought Draco snarkily. The exchange confused him. Since when did he openly welcome the presence of little firsties? Why wasn't this one afraid of him? He shook his head. _He'll probably be scared once he gets to Hogwarts and everyone warns him off._ He couldn't recall any older Sawyers, but it wasn't as if he knew the school in and out. Probably wasn't a Slytherin family.

Once Hermione was sure Draco was out of sight, she followed the path she had seen Roman take and made herself welcome in the boys' compartment. "How're you doing? There's still a ways to go."

"We're fine, Mum," said Bryan and Johnny. Roman edged closer to her and put his head on her shoulder.

"I just talked to Draco. He was nice. I thought you said he was hard to get through in your seventh year?"

"He definitely was. Maybe you're just special," said Hermione warmly.

"Mum, do you know when we're going to be sorted? With Roman and the firsties or separately?" asked Johnny.

"I'm not quite sure. Does it matter?" she asked.

"No. I just like knowing what'll happen," said Johnny.

"Just remember, there's no need for shame if you two get into different houses that what you're used to. We all have traits from all four houses, and I'm willing to bet you're different people than the boys you were as first years. And you, Roman, I hope it goes without saying that I'll be happy no matter what house is the lucky one to choose you."

"We know, Mum. We already discussed houses," same Bryan impatiently. Johnny kicked him. Hermione smiled gently at them, sensing when she wasn't wanted.

"I have to get back to my friends anyway; they'll wonder where I've gone. Be good, will you?" She gave Roman a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Finally, _finally,_ the Hogwarts Express arrived at its intended destination. Hermione felt her heart thrum at an insane pace and willed herself to calm down. In her peripheral vision, she saw Roman get separated from his brothers as he joined the first years on the boats. She kept walking. The castle got nearer and nearer.

 _So close, but yet so far…_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I had a reviewer ask me for the ages of the boys and I guess here would be a good place to mention that, in case others are wondering too! Bryan is seventeen and will be starting seventh year. He will be turning eighteen soon (in winter). Johnny has just turned fourteen in the time that the family have gotten here_** — ** _he'll be starting fourth year. Roman is ten_** — ** _and barely so, he just turned ten on August 31st. So he'll be a year younger than all the other firsties. Hermione's forty-two, but she's back in her eighteen year old self. Remember though that her birthday is in September, so she'll be forty-three/nineteen really soon._**

* * *

Hermione felt her knees collapse under her the moment she caught sight of her husband. Only Ginny's quick reflexes caught her in time. The boys' reactions were less noticeable, though their hearts were all threatening to thrum out of their ribcages. Roman nearly ran out of his place in the first year line to the head table but stopped himself in time, instead craning his head and adjusting it whenever anyone in front blocked his view.

For a second, Hermione's eyes connected with Severus's. She stared, unable to break the gaze. In that moment, she wished she could tell him everything—not who they all were but rather how much they had all missed him. Luckily Severus looked away then, or else she would have been unable to snap out of it. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, she noticed that Bryan and Johnny had awkwardly sat too, trying not to stand out by lining up with the first years about to be sorted. She guessed that McGonagall would call them up last. Roman was looking their way, and Hermione flashed him an encouraging smile, to which he smiled back brilliantly.

"ARLINGTON, BETTY!"

As the sorting began, Hermione found that she did not recognize most of the names. They must've been there the first time around, but she had not made an effort to interact with the younger ones and they had long escaped her memory. Hogwarts was growing younger, or maybe she was growing older, because this class would be the last to be in school the same time as her.

"KNOBEL, CERULEAN!" Moments later: "SLYTHERIN!"

Unsurprisingly, the applause was dampened whenever any of the first years joined the snakes. Hermione hated it. She fidgeted as more names were called, before finally she heard "Ryan, Ezra," knowing that her son had to be next.

"SAWYER, ROMAN!"

The name they chose for themselves still sounded foreign when actually put into practice. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco watch her boy with interest. He most definitely recognized the face and the name from earlier.

Compared to all the other first years, Roman did look much smaller. She hoped that bringing him here a year earlier would be fine on him. Currently, his eyes were closed as he seemed to be conversing with the hat, but the wait wasn't long—within seconds, the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and she beamed proudly. If only the Severus she knew were here; he would have been overjoyed to finally have a son in Slytherin. Hermione snorted to herself. Now she just needed a child in Hufflepuff, and she'd have all four. That is, if Bryan and Johnny stayed with their respective houses. Knowing her sons all too well, she had a feeling Johnny would be switching it up. She watched as Roman found a seat next to Draco, who was sitting alone in the back of a table. The two seemed friendly enough.

As the first year line came to an end, McGonagall amplified her voice for the announcement Hermione and the boys had been anticipating. "Joining us this year we have two older students from a different program who have yet to be sorted. I ask that you wait until they are settled in before you begin the feast!" Students groaned up and down; it seemed they thought the sorting was over and they could finally sink their teeth into the Hogwarts food.

"SAWYER, BRYAN!"

Bryan got up from his seat at Gryffindor table and walked confidently over to the hat. He was seventeen now, not eleven, so it didn't droop over his head. The hat took even less time to say "GRYFFINDOR!" than it took to put Roman in Slytherin. On his walk back, he heard some not-so-quiet whispers of "did you see his hair?"

"So long!"

"So golden!"

"His eyes were like the sea!"

Bryan preened under the attention. Now this was more like what he was used to. No more being stuck with mental mothers.

"SAWYER, SYDNEY!"

Johnny winced at his given name. Unlike his brother, he felt the eyes of everyone in the room with painful discomfort. Only a quick glance in his father's direction calmed him down. His plan was clear. For all the house loyalty he had with Ravenclaw, he'd give it up in this life to watch over his little brother and also make it easier to have contact with his father. He saw how Bryan had basked in the attention just now and knew that their father, in his current form, would have already formed a disliking to him. _Well played, Bryan,_ he thought sarcastically. Giving the Ravenclaw tables a final sad look as he felt the hat being placed on his head, he smiled weakly when he heard it shout, "SLYTHERIN!"

Eager for all this attention on him to cease, he speedwalked to the tables and found a seat next to his little brother. Roman didn't quite understand the sacrifice Johnny had just made for him, but he was happy nonetheless to have two familiar faces sitting next to him. Hogwarts was starting out great for the littlest Snape.

* * *

"There are fewer students this year," Septima Vector observed.

"What did you expect?" Severus grouched. "With all the death and destruction of the past year, it's obvious that fewer would choose to separate their children from them."

"Miss Granger looked especially frail," said McGonagall. "Yet I saw Misters Potter and Weasley recently. They looked better."

"Perhaps she is seeing a withdrawal from not having her two lackeys to entertain her at all times," said Severus. However, he was unnerved by the strength behind the look she had given him—if it was for him. What reason would she have for doing that?

"I'm surprised old man Janklin sent his daughters back this year," said Michael Dimeo, the new DADA professor, "especially with the state their mother's in, I just thought he'd give them the opportunity to spend their last moments together."

Severus had no answer to that.

"And the Sawyers? Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor—I wonder if that's reason enough for a familial rift? Quite curious," said Flitwick.

"Ho-ho Severus, looks like you got two of them!" said Pomona Sprout. "Any readings?" They all knew that, even coated with insults and sarcasm, Severus saw through people the best.

"The oldest one is a piece of work, if you ask me. Gryffindor through and through," he sneered.

"I'll have you know that confidence doesn't have to be a bad thing," Minerva shot back. "We can judge soon whether he's fit for it. He certainly had the marks."

"The dark haired one was attacked by nerves, but he composed himself well." Severus had seen the look of determination in his eyes as well as the brief glance at him, which, instead of shaking him up as he expected, actually seemed to calm him down. _This Sydney character would be one to watch out for._

"And the little one?" asked Flitwick, eager to hear what the potions master had to say.

"Typical first year. Covered in hopes and excitement. With his heart on his sleeve like that, I'm surprised he was made a Slytherin."

"Did you know that they're German?" said Minerva.

"Really?" asked Pomona. "What are they doing here, then?"

"Their mother visited me over the summer and said that their father had been a victim of the war. Didn't really say why they wanted to come here and not to a closer school, but she did reveal that they were previously homeschooled," McGonagall revealed.

"Just like that and you took them in?" asked Severus, his face incredulous.

"Well, I was extremely reluctant, what with the mother's disrespectful attitude towards Hogwarts, but the middle child suddenly seemed distraught when I made to refuse them. I could not disappoint his desire to learn," she explained. "Besides, I pulled the older two in for placement tests after that and they both did exceedingly well. At least the parents knew what they were teaching."

Hm. The middle one again.

This would be an interesting year, but unlike past years, Severus was looking forward to it. He found that he wanted to crack the mystery of the Sawyers. If there was one, of course.

* * *

It was weird for Hermione, being at Hogwarts without Ron and Harry, but she was a different person now. It was much odder the first time around; now she had both experienced the feeling already and outgrown her childish attachment to the two.

As she and Draco made their way to their shared head dorms, he mistook her uncharacteristic silence as disgust. However, short of being offended, he was actually more relieved this way. If Granger had spewed some forgiveness talk, he for sure would have retreated.

"Malfoy. We have to set a shared password for the main door. Then we have passwords for our own rooms inside. Got a word in mind?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I don't care." He really didn't—a password seemed the least of his worries.

"Oh, well that's nice because I do. Have a word in mind, that is." Pressing her wand against the door, she murmured an incantation before saying clearly, _"decerto."_

Draco's knowledge of Latin was strong enough that he understood what that meant. "I thought you already fought to the end. What more is there?"

Hermione refused to answer, instead staring straight ahead defiantly.

Draco gave her a calculating look. "You're full of surprises, aren't you, Granger?"

They went in and each retreated into their own personal rooms. Anticipating that her sons would visit her throughout the course of the year, she made the password to her personal room something she knew they could remember: Eloise. It was late—definitely bedtime for the younger students—but she felt she had to do something. Hopping out of bed, she left the room and crept through the corridors, finally reaching the exit that emptied out into the Forbidden Forest. In her youth, such rule breaking would have scandalized her, but she was way past that now.

She did not feel completely at ease out there—probably never would without his presence, but she needed to prove to herself that Eloise had once existed. Each time she temporarily "forgot" about her, she would have long periods of time where the guilt that engulfed her was unbearable.

Raising her wand, she cleared out a small patch of land before transfiguring a delicate makeshift grave. Preservation spells were heavily woven into it so that the transfiguration would not be easily reversed. With precision, she spelled her want to carve into it:

 _Eloise_ _Eileen Snape_

 _Until we meet again_

 _Wir warten auf dich_

She then placed her strongest notice-me-not charm around the whole area. At least now she would be able to drop by and talk to her daughter. Her hand lightly stroked the gravestone, and she felt the tears welling up in her eye before they rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the stone.

Though she did key her three sons in, she doubted that she would tell them what she had done. It wasn't as if there was an actual body down there. Had they been witness to the event, they would've made a comment about her rapidly downward spiraling mental health.

* * *

First thing the next morning, the heads of houses walked over to their respective tables and distributed time tables. Before classes could begin, Hermione made a big show of introducing herself to Bryan, the only fellow Gryffindor out of her brood, so that her friends wouldn't be suspicious if she forgot they weren't supposed to know each other.

"Bryan, was it? Welcome to not just Hogwarts but also Gryffindor! I'm Hermione Granger, head girl. What year are you?"

"Seventh. Thanks, I think I'll enjoy it here." Spotting the overt attention of his housemates, he flashed a charming smile and unconsciously swept at his fringe with his hand.

Hermione hid a smile at her eldest's antics. If Severus weren't blinded by his love for Bryan, she knew he would have marked him to be a James Potter double, though they all knew better. Only upon being familiar with the deeper parts of her son did his caring nature become evident. As she returned to her seat, she could hear the rest of the table following her lead and getting to know the new boy. She only hoped that her two others were able to mix in as well.

Her original plan was to help Roman find his classes, but she decided against it. She didn't want to be such a clingy mother, and every other first year in the history of first years managed to get to their classes on their first day without their mums, right? Maybe he could make a few more friends this way. Looking longingly at the Slytherin table, she turned her head the other way and headed to her first class—Arithmancy.

She sighed. Just another blowoff class. This year, the only one she cared about would be Potions.

* * *

Johnny liked Slytherin House. He wished he had allowed the hat to put him here the first time around. While he had once fit Ravenclaw to a T, his father's passing had withered him and taken away his naïveté. He suddenly couldn't stand all his housemates who obsessed over their grades. Couldn't they see that there were more important things? Oh well, his time in Ravenclaw had not been for naught; now he had exclusive knowledge of the eagle house as a snake.

If he were to be honest with himself, though, he didn't have any clue as to what exactly his plan was. Why couldn't he be like Bryan, living up his new life with no burden at all? _Because I'm not Bryan,_ he thought. The key to all their future really lied in their mother. If she could get him back, then the boys would be a package deal. Would it work the other way around? He doubted it. If he managed to establish some sort of relationship with his father in this life, would it be strong enough to have him somehow accept Hermione and his brothers into the fold? Probably not. He'd still try, though. After all, he was Sydney John Snape.

* * *

Roman drew the proverbial long straw. Though all three of the brothers and not even Hermione would be able to see Severus in class till later on in the week, Roman got to see him up close and personal when he paid his annual visit to his new first years.

He felt like he was a child again—well, a child inasmuch as ten years old wasn't a child—whose Christmas had come early and gotten every wish fulfilled. He was both at a loss for words and filled with words he wished he could say. In an ideal world, he would have leaped into his father's arms, and said arms would have hugged him tightly, even if the owner of the arms would groan, "Roman, you're getting too heavy to jump onto me!" He would say, "Dad, aren't you proud of me? I really am your little snake!" and his dad would have looked at him proudly.

Roman did his _absolute_ best at reigning those thoughts and feelings in, though, and he settled with a great big smile that he tried not to direct at his father but failed. He was drowning in the deep, rich sound of the professor, a sound he had thought he'd never ever hear again, and it was nearly impossible to pay attention to what exactly those sounds meant. His expression must have showed, for the Head of Slytherin paused in his recitation of the rules to ask, "Mister Sawyer, what did I just say?"

 _Oh no._ Knowing his dad would not appreciate anything other than an apology, he gave a sheepish but contrite look and said "Sorry, D—… sorry." He hung his head. Only a moment later did he realize that he should have said 'sir.' That would take some getting used to.

Severus was unimpressed. "As I was saying, for those that did pay attention, Slytherins stick together. If you have a problem with each other, keep it in here." Oh, those rules. Roman already knew them by heart. But he still put on a façade of paying attention.

As the professor finished his speech and made his exit, Roman looked on longingly. His musings were interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Sawyer, was it? I'm Cerulean; Cerulean Knobel. Nice being in Slytherin, innit?"

Roman smiled kindly. "Just Roman is fine. No one's called me Sawyer before! And Slytherin's pretty rad, my dad was one!"

"My mum too! Dad was a Ravenclaw. You've probably noticed that Knobel isn't much of a wizarding name. My great-grandfather was a muggle, and sadly I'm from the male line, so we have the muggle name. I'm the first generation to be able to call itself pureblood again!"

"Does blood status mean that much to you?" Roman asked, wary.

"Does it matter to you?" Cerulean said.

"No! My parents—they went through a whole war for it!"

Cerulean was silent for a moment before he let out a deep breath. "Thank goodness! Mum said everyone in Slytherin would care that I was just Scott Knobel's son and therefore barely a pureblood, but I think all that's a load of codswallop! I can't help being pureblood just like you can't help being—what are you?"

"Half-blood," Roman supplied helpfully.

"—a half-blood!" he finished. "Friends?"

"Of course! And tell your mum that we're going to make Slytherin different than it was before!"

"Oh no. She can be downright scary! Less talking, more action."

"And Cerulean? If you were really trying to sell yourself as a full blown pureblood, you shouldn't have mentioned the muggle great-grandpa first. Isn't that what your mum said they'll judge you for?"

"You're right," he said sheepishly.

* * *

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she stepped foot into the potions classroom. Suddenly it felt weird, perverted even, that she would be dressed as his student—couldn't he tell that she was a grown woman? Like a fantasy gone wrong. She glanced at the man who would become her husband and couldn't help the grimace and lines that appeared between her eyes. Unfortunately, he saw.

"Miss Granger, do you have something you wish to tell us?"

"No sir," she said, head bowed.

"Then I suggest you concentrate on your work and direct your wayward glances elsewhere."

 _If only he knew, if only he knew._

"She's probably thinking of Ron Weasley," said a voice that was all too familiar.

"And what would _you_ know of Ron Weasley, _Sawyer?_ " she asked. What the devil was he up to?

"I know that the papers say he was out partying again, this time with the daughter of the Czech prime minister. You're not planning on taking him back, are you?"

Bryan was really in for it now, bringing up old business in front of Severus. Before Hermione had a chance to even compose a reply, the potions professor's voice boomed loud and clear: "Mr. Sawyer! I would appreciate it if you kept teenage _love"_ —he sneered—"and the absolute drivel from the papers out of my classroom. Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Bryan's lack of concern seemed to infuriate the resident dungeon bat. Fellow Gryffindors looked on with annoyance, though a few did seem impressed by his nonchalance.

Hermione was too mad with her son to dwell on her previous thoughts, and she put everything into making the potion.

When they were out of sight, Hermione pulled Bryan into a dark alcove. "Goddamn it, what the hell was that? My life is not some joke for you to laugh at in front of the whole class!"

"I just wanted to get a reaction out of him," he sulked. "It worked, in a way. He noticed both me and you."

Hermione had to restrain herself from lashing out. "Negatively for both of us!"

Bryan shrugged "Just because you started dating after Hogwarts doesn't mean there couldn't have been something there earlier. Maybe you don't even know about it." Even he knew the untruth of his words as he said them.

"He's not like that, and that's why my job is so hard! I'm just a student, can't you see; a student just like you are. Christ, I'm even the same age as you."

"You never skip Merlin and go straight to Christ unless you're really mad," Bryan said aloud. Wrong thing to say. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't think you'd react this way."

She softened almost instantly, as was her weakness. "Hun, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but leave this up to Mum and Dad?"

" _Tell that to Johnny,"_ Bryan huffed under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked sharply. She hadn't heard him and assumed it to be backtalk.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Good."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay we're at Hogwarts! In case you couldn't tell, I'm going to feature a fair bit of the boy's lives and their own respective plotlines, though it's still very much SSHG-centric.**

 **Also, in case people wondered, _wir warten auf dich_ just means _we're waiting for you._ Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione opened her eyes, squinting as the bright sunlight disrupted her peace. Her wild curls were strewn all around her, and she groaned, wrapping the pillow around her head. Another day. At least Arithmancy didn't start for another hour—that was one of the perks of being an early riser. After taking ten minutes to look presentable, she decided to use the rest of the time before class in the library; after all, she had some research on snake venom to do.

As she left her personal room to the head commons, she was surprised to see Draco in a disheveled mess on the couch, head in his hands. She shouldn't have been surprised, really, because she should have remembered his going through the stages of guilt from last time. It had just slipped from her mind.

He barely acknowledged her. Feeling bad that she had been ignoring him in favor of "greater things," she slowed and faced him.

"I was just going to go for a stroll on the grounds," she lied. "Fancy coming along?"

He looked at her strangely. "Why the bloody hell would I want to go strolling with you, Granger?"

"A united front would be nice. Besides, you hardly look like you're enjoying yourself over there, Malfoy." It felt odd calling him Malfoy again after years of using his given name.

"I bet I'd still enjoy myself more over here than with you."

Hermione sighed. She hadn't expected him to take her up on her offer so early anyway. He would another time, or she'd make him. "Suit yourself, Malfoy. You're not the only one who's gone through hell, you know." _You thickhead_ , she thought.

Not quite in the mood to go to the library anymore, she took herself up on her own offer and found herself out on the grounds. It was still pretty early in the morning—the birds were chirping cheerfully, and the gentle autumn breeze enveloped her in its gentle hug. Inevitably, her feet took her to the quiet clearing she had secured in the Forbidden Forest for Eloise. Finding what she was looking for, she gently put her fingers on the headstone and closed her eyes.

What seemed like an eternity later, she shook her head pitifully. _She's gone, Hermione. Focus on those that still are here._

* * *

"Well, Severus, what do you think?"

He turned toward Pomona with a look of annoyance. "I see no need for you to be so jolly at each of these useless staff meetings."

"Oh come, Severus. Surely you have opinions we'd like to hear? I for one think that the younger Miss Janklin is doing quite well, considering her mother's recent passing."

The potions master thought so too, though he remained silent. He had been surprised that the fourth year Hufflepuff's emotional strength outweighed her sixth year sister's by leaps and bounds.

"Has anyone noticed Miss Granger's strange behavior? She's barely there, and she only pays enough attention to be able to follow along. If I hadn't known her since third year I daresay I wouldn't have thought anything!" said Septima.

Severus could relate to that too. Miss Granger had earlier on given him a series of curious looks that he might have even interpreted as longing if he weren't insane… She had stopped, but it was still disconcerting. "I rather think Miss Granger is _exactly_ like the foolish girl I remember, hanging onto my every word—if her tryhard papers are anything to go by."

"Oh really? The rest of us have noticed that her papers have gotten significantly shorter and less detailed. Give the girl some slack, Severus!" said Flitwick.

"And the Sawyers? Are they all doing as well in my class as they are in yours?" asked Dimeo.

"Yes," answered McGonagall, "although the youngest one seems to be a tad magically weak."

"He'll grow into it, I'm sure. He's still just a first-year," said Pomona. "Severus?"

He groaned. He'd already opened his mouth at this meeting and he didn't want to do it again. "I'll admit all three of them are acceptable, though the younger two and especially the fourth year displays strong aptitude."

The staff looked at him surprisingly, expecting him to have insulted them.

"If that is so, why did you give young Mister Sydney a detention?" asked Dimeo.

Severus, being the boy's head of house, was probably the only one in the room who knew that he preferred to be called Johnny, but he didn't bother correcting the man. "Not that it is any of your business, but he endangered the welfare of himself and everyone else in the room purposefully. I saw fit to stop that sort of behavior."

"Really? He seemed so innocent," said McGonagall.

Severus's eyes narrowed. "I dare you to say anything about Slytherins, Minerva…"

"I meant no such thing! Do tell us how it goes?"

Severus humphed.

* * *

"Come in."

Johnny entered into the potions master's teaching quarters, his heart jumping internally at the thought of some one-on-one time—finally!—with his father, even if it was just detention. "Good evening, Sir."

Severus spared him a glance. "I had expected it to be your elder brother who got a detention first, not you. Do you know why you are here tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I shouldn't have added wormwood to the hair-raising potion. Wormwood is not compatible with aubergine skin, one of the main components of the potion."

Severus raised an eyebrow. That was a more detailed explanation than he was looking for. "Very well. Take a seat. Today you will be writing _I will not sabotage my own potion when I know the effects are dangerous._ " He saw Johnny's startled expression. "Yes, I noticed that you purposely threw the wormwood in. Do you think it slipped by my eye that you had some lemongrass at the ready hidden in the palm of your hand, an ingredient never mentioned for this potion, to stop the wormwood from doing any real harm? Forty times, Mr. Sawyer. And then you will help me chop and prepare the dragon hearts for storage."

Johnny's mind was spinning at a thousand miles a second as he walked toward reached for the quill and started his assignment. _Scheiße scheiße scheiße. He noticed. Never count on being able to fool Dad. Play it cool… At least he gave me the dragon hearts to do. He must think I can handle that._

"What are you smiling for, Mr. Sawyer? This is detention!" said Severus.

Johnny wiped the smile off real quick. "Nothing in particular, sir. I was just thinking about…" _think Johnny think…_ "how lucky I am to be here. My brothers included. We lost someone we really cared about—in the war, I mean, but here at Hogwarts it seems that anything can be possible."

"If you're telling me your great, grand plans of bring people back from the dead, I'll have you know that that is not what Hogwarts is all about."

"Oh, no sir! Nothing of the sort. I just mean Bryan's back to being his old goofy self and little Roman, who's still just te—terribly young, he, erm, he's finally cheering up again."

Severus listened, intrigued, though he showed no outward signs of paying serious attention. The quiet boy was quite talkative when he wanted to be, apparently.

"That's all fine and dandy, but do not forget why you are here. Concentrate on your lines."

Conversation ebbed then until Johnny finished his self-incriminating lines, at which point he promptly headed for the storage cabinets and found the dragon hearts. The rough, unprepared ones, at any rate. The professor levitated a cutting knife over to him, and he busied himself. It felt so utterly normal, so comfortable, to be at work with his father, preparing ingredients under his watchful gaze. He had really missed this.

Severus, meanwhile, was watching him work and found himself amazed at the boy's craft. He obviously had had instruction. But from whom? What potions masters were out and about in Germany? Hopefully he'd start babbling again.

"I had a sister once, you know," the boy said suddenly.

"No, I wouldn't know," he drawled, "but my condolences."

 _Was zum Teufel, Johnny! Where did that come from?!_ "She left us before we even got a chance to meet her. Would've drove Mum bonkers if she didn't have us to worry about, but I think she's really losing it now," he heard himself say.

Severus noticed that Sawyer's chopping had become uneven for just a second, before he mentally composed himself. He seemed to think he'd said something wrong, because he shut off after that. The two sat in silence.

"I'm done, Professor. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"That will be all. I trust you've learned your lesson, Mr. Sawyer?" In all actuality, he thought that the boy had enjoyed the session all too much.

Johnny simply nodded at him and bade him goodnight. He had retreated back into his usual, quiet self, a far cry from the open box that had just graced him with his presence moments earlier. _What a curious child._

* * *

When Johnny returned to the dungeons, he found Roman and his friend playing Wizard's Chess in the common room. They hadn't seen him, so he crept up from behind his brother. "Since when'd you know how to play chess?"

They jumped. "Johnny! That wasn't nice! Cerulean, I know you've seen him around, but this is my brother Johnny." They exchanged greetings. "And Cerulean's teaching me. How to play chess, that is. Reckon I can beat Hugo one day?"

"That's entirely up to you."

Roman looked at his middle brother oddly. Something was different about him; he seemed more cheery. "What's got you so happy?"

"I dunno. Or maybe I do. I'll tell you later. When we're alone!" He hummed off.

Cerulean giggled. "Your brother's silly! Think he'd be able to help me with Potions?"

"Oh, he can help you with any subject! And that was very unlike him. Bryan is the silly one… I wonder what was up."

* * *

 _Bryan, Roman:_

 _Thanks for sending your respective owls. We recognized Albrecht the moment he woke us up with the incessant window tapping, Bryan, but the Hogwarts owl was quite a surprise, Roman! You're right, Magda and Albrecht are both still young to be working so hard; tell your brother (who I'm sure will read this at some point) to take a leaf out of your book and stick with Hogwarts owls for now! You know, some communication between you two wouldn't go amiss; I take it you don't see much of each other if you're not aware that the other is also sending out a letter informing me of much of the same things?_

 _We are fine, thank you for asking, though we do miss you_ — _all of you_ — _Johnny and your mum included. Though Turnage probably misses you all more. She's popped by a few times. It's very kind of her, and don't tell her it was I who told you, but she's busy knitting presents for all of you. I think it's so sweet! Your mum once mentioned Hogwarts elves_ — _well I'm sure you could call her over there and she could maybe hide as one of them; she'd love to see you before the holiday and I'm sure you'd be pleased to see her as well._

 _We also decided not to open up the dental practice again. If we did, it wouldn't be long before we retired, at any rate! Your grandfather has taken up fishing again, and I've started painting like the old days. Did you know, it was my childhood dream to be a painter and a novelist, before reality got in the way and I chose practicality over dreams. At least I enjoyed my years as a dentist._

 _There she goes again, writing her life story on paper to an audience who no doubt doesn't care that much. Hi boys, it's Grandpa! I'll keep it short and sweet. I think United is going big this season! Woohoo! Sorry that I forgot to check up on your German teams. I don't even remember which ones you boys liked. Your grandma mentioned fishing_ — _I can't wait to take you three (or four if you want to bring your old mother) up for a weekend!_

 _Hey Bryan, since you're the one in Gryffindor with her, tell her we're cool, alright? We've had some time to think about what you all must have been through, and she's still our daughter, no matter how much she inadvertently manages to hurt us. Pass the message along to her, willya? Tell her we're good?_

 _All the best,_

 _Grandma and Grandpa_

Albrecht had ceremoniously dropped the thick envelope in front of Bryan during breakfast, and the nearby girls had oohed and aahed at the cuteness of the still-young owl. Bryan was no fool though, and he shielded the letter from the eyes of his fellow Gryffindors. He chuckled. Roman must've sent an owl too, and his grandparents were right. He should probably have made more of an effort to stay close with his siblings. It was just different now that Johnny was a snake and not a 'claw, and Roman… with their age difference, there always seemed to be a bit of a disconnect. Looking over at the Slytherin table, he noticed that Roman also got a letter. Strange. Didn't their grandparents see fit to combine their replies into one? What could he have gotten?

* * *

 _Hi Roman!_

 _Did you know Bryan sent post the same time as you did? Well I've written him a reply that's for both of you; check in with him when you get the chance to see it!_

 _I didn't think it would be nice to only send a physical reply to Bryan, even if you both could read it. Congrats on Slytherin! I'm sure your father would have been proud. He sure will be when everything comes to light. Hogwarts is nothing new for Johnny or Bryan, but we know it is for you._

 _Congrats again, little one! You're with the big boys now! Sending all our love,_

 _Grandma and Grandpa_


	11. Chapter 11

Very conveniently, September 19th was a Saturday. Hermione hadn't planned on much—after all, who cared about a _birthday_ when you were flung out of time with multiple duties to carry—all she wanted was a quiet day with the boys. She hoped they had room in their weekend plans for her, because she had forgotten to remind them.

Luckily for her, they didn't only _have_ time: they _set aside_ time. Bryan spearheaded the effort, but it wasn't because he had the most heart—that award definitely went to Johnny—but rather that he was the most over the top of the three siblings. Truthfully, it was deserved; he hadn't been able to celebrate her birthday with her since he was ten.

Bryan convinced his two younger brothers to be up at the crack of dawn to "decorate," which didn't even mean what it meant seeing as he had decided that they'd be gathering in the Room of Requirement, which could magic itself into how they wanted. They both turned on him, but he soothed the atmosphere.

"Relax. So what if I made you get up at six. You'll have plenty of opportunities to sleep later. We never see each other—"

"Bryan. We 'never saw each other' last year and the year before that and all the years before that either. What are you up to?" said Johnny.

"I know. And it's no easier now that you two are both Slytherins. It doesn't mean we have to not really know each other till the holidays! Tell me how things are going."

Johnny stared. Roman looked at Johnny, confused at his silence.

"Oh fine. I don't care that much. But it'll make Mum happy if she sees us all working together. Alright?"

Roman happily piped up and talked about his class experiences, but Johnny looked at the ground. They were 'working together;' it was only Bryan who always tried to distance himself from them. Nevertheless, he complied.

* * *

Hermione was woken via owl at seven in the morning. Her first thought was to complain, but her annoyance turned to curiosity when she saw that the owl was Albrecht.

 _Happy birthday! Come to the RoR, did you think we'd forget!_

 _B, SJ, R x_

The note warmed her heart, and hoarder that she was, she rolled it up and stuck it in the bottom of her drawer for safekeeping.

Quickly dressing and not caring how she looked, she hurried off to the seventh floor. Bryan was waiting outside the entrance, and she smiled widely at him.

"My lady," he said, taking a bow and reaching for her hand, stopping just short of kissing it.

Hermione giggled. "Keep your antics for another girl, Bryan." As they entered, she was joined by her two snakes and… Turnage?

"Mistress Hermione be thinking Turnage would not come? Silly mistress."

The room was made to look _exactly_ like their living room at home, only flourished… there were balloons everywhere, streamers, more balloons, a balloon archway… Bryan and Roman looked excited, while Johnny was unsuccessfully hiding a cringe. Ah. It was easy to see whose idea this was.

"Bryan, I'm in my forties, not some—" She was cut off when she spotted the huge _19_ made with two balloons, one red and one gold. Bryan was definitely taking his liberties far. No way would Severus have swallowed such a scene. Thank goodness her eldest was usually at Hogwarts during this time, she thought suddenly.

"It's, erm, wonderful, boys. I can tell you put a lot of time into it. When'd you even do this? Last night?"

"Way earlier. I mean, the actual work was put in this morning, but I thought of this nearly a week ago," said Bryan proudly.

Hermione smiled. It was always nice to hear that they actually thought about her, in the midst of things. "Is that…?" With all the balloons, she hadn't seen that everything underneath really did replicate their living room completely. Under a bundle of balloons, she spotted a darkly clothed shoulder that she knew belonged to Severus. "How can photos that don't exist in this time be created by the Room of Requirement?" she asked in amazement.

"I think it's because we know it exists, and we know exactly what we're asking for when we think of it, so the room is able to conjure it. There are probably loads of other universes that exist with pictures that we'd find bizarre, but since we don't know of their existence, we can't ask for them," Johnny said. "I was wondering the same earlier."

"But that's wonderful! Best birthday present ever!" said Hermione.

Turnage had made the cutest little cake. It was just as Hermione liked, classy and simplistic. Nineteen candles on it permanently hammered into her the fact that she was no longer the middle-aged Hermione Snape.

"Don't forget to make a wish, Mum!"

 _Please keep all my family safe and healthy, and if I may have one more wish_ — _let it be that Severus and I may reunite, if even just for the sake of our boys._

She blew out the candles. All around her, there was cheering, and she allowed herself to be immersed in the love and care of all those she cared about, minus one.

The rest of the day was restful. Harry and Ron had dutifully sent in their birthday wishes along with not so subtle demands for her to write back, and some of the more devoted fans had chipped in and wished the war heroine a very happy birthday as well.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna organized their own get together for her as well, though it was very casual and comfortable. Hermione had let them hold it in her own room as it was the largest, and she was infinitely glad for notice-me-not and replacement charms she'd placed on the photos covering her wall. Only one of them was spelled to look like her with Harry and Ron to anyone but herself and the boys; the rest were completely invisible to outside eyes.

* * *

Hermione was getting tired of her lack of progress. She had been too overly cautious; now she realized that she had to make the first move, as Severus would not come to her.

Knowing Severus would be out patrolling the fourth floor corridors at two in the morning every Tuesday and Thursday, she found herself there one Tuesday morning. She was early, and it was chilly, but luckily she had dressed warmly in layers. As an afterthought, she gave herself a pat on the back for that—it was always good to disentangle herself from the schoolgirl image. As she spotted the bat-like figure in the distance, she trembled a bit, and it wasn't due to the cold.

"Miss Granger. What are you doing out of bed at this hour? You may be head girl, but rules still apply to you. Ten points from—"

"I've gone through a war, Professor. Do you think points matter to me?"

"Why you—quit your act, Miss Granger. You're not the only one who's gone through a war. Some of us are just holding up better."

 _You haven't also lost your child,_ she wanted to say. _You haven't also lost your spouse._ "Do you ever wonder," she paused, staring straight into the dark depths of his eyes, "why things happen the way they do?"

Severus scoffed. "And here I thought you were going to ask a sensible question. You'll have to be more specific, Miss Granger."

She ignored him. "Why do you think you were able to survive the snake bite when all reason pointed to your death?"

"So that's it, isn't it? You think I should have died? Nice to know we agree with each other there."

"No, no! You misunderstand me. Do you ever think you've served your part, suffered enough, and earned your keep? Why did you come back?"

"Contrary to your understanding, I do not hate children." At this, Hermione gave him a skeptical look, even though she knew it was true. "Children are innocent, up to a certain age, and sometimes they open their mouths and pour out the most interesting little things." He didn't mention that Hogwarts children were too old for his definition of "children," and that kids had long intrigued him, though he mourned long ago not being able to watch his own woman's belly ripen with their treasure.

"I love children," said Hermione. "I always thought I'd be an independent woman with just one or two, but after… after you become full of dreams and illusions, you realize that you can do both—juggle a career and still be surrounded by a room full of b-babies that aren't quite so little anymore." She had almost said boys. And how did they get on the topic of kids? That certainly wasn't on the agenda. Not that she came prepared with one in the first place.

"Using _you_ doesn't quite work in this case. I won't ever be surrounded by a room full of babies; not mine, at any rate," said Severus with a touch of bitterness.

"Never say never," she quipped.

"I didn't say never, I said won't ever. Don't put words in my mouth."

"My, my, the Professor has a petty streak!" She was skirting on dangerous territory…

He seemed to shut down after that. "I think it's high time for our head girl to stop wandering the halls. After all, it wouldn't do for her to be ill prepared for class, would it?"

"Yes, of course. Good evening—or rather good morning?" She nodded quickly and hurried off before she overdid anything.

As he watched her walk off, he thought he heard something suspiciously like "as if I care." Only seconds later did he realize that he hadn't reprimanded her for not including "sir."

* * *

Roman hoped this was a good idea. He was standing outside the Head dorms, unsure of what exactly he had planned. If Draco answered, he would say hi and hopefully strike up a quick conversation. If Mum answered and Draco wasn't there, then it didn't matter what happened. If Mum answered and Draco was there… he'd pretend he was looking for Draco.

Alright. That would be the plan then. Mum had given them the password, but it wouldn't be smart for Draco to know that he knew it. He'd have to knock, then.

It was Hermione who answered. By her wary mannerisms, it was easy to tell that Draco was there. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I wasn't entirely sure, but I wanted to see Draco," he said.

"Well, I guess I'm not stopping you. Tread carefully, Roman." Walking over to his door, she knocked twice. "Malfoy! You have someone here for you!"

"If it's Pansy, tell her I'm not interested!"

Hermione laughed. They both knew how Pansy had dropped Draco like a hot potato after his family's less than noble part in the war. It was something Draco was immensely grateful for.

"Come on, Malfoy! Don't leave him hanging!"

Not two minutes later, Draco unceremoniously rushed out the door, hair and clothes askew. It was obvious that he was having a bit of a lazy day. "What's up?" Spotting Roman, he actually gave a little laugh. "Of course it's you. I shoulda expected."

"I said I'd see more of you here; I didn't want you to think I was kidding!"

Draco looked at Hermione, as if to say " _do you hear this kid!_ "

"It's like I've been trying to tell you, not everyone hates you, Malfoy!" said Hermione.

He shrugged. "Have you met Sawyer, Granger?"

"I've been introduced to Bryan, but I don't believe I know the two younger ones. Roman and Sydney, if I recall correctly from the sorting?" she addressed her youngest. "Have all the snakes taught you to hate your Gryffindor brother yet?" That was in jest, but she did hope that the attitude was calmer in Slytherin now than she knew it to be before.

"Yes, I'm Roman, but my brother actually prefers to be called Johnny. The people in Slytherin are mostly nice—if they're not then I just don't hang with them. They haven't had too much to say about Bryan, just questions, really."

"That's nice, good luck on your first year," said Hermione, hoping to stop her little talkative boy before Draco wondered why he had so much to say to her.

Roman was trying to catch her eye, though. She finally caught on and gave him a questioning look, before gesturing to allow him to speak.

"I think Johnny and Bryan might be in some row. He's always telling me how mad at him he is," said Roman. "Do you think you could talk to Bryan? As the head girl? You're actually in the same house and both seventh-years."

Hermione looked worried. "Will do. I do see him in nearly all my classes, after all." She was both surprised and warmed by Roman's insightfulness. "If you don't mind, I'll be off. I believe you were here for Draco and not me!"

When she was completely out of sight, Roman gave him a conspiratorial look. "I thought she called you Malfoy. Does she use Draco too?"

"Nah, she usually calls me Malfoy, but once or twice she's used Draco. I think she doesn't realize. I don't see why. I've never accidentally called her Hermione... she's just Granger to me."

 _And she's just Mum to me,_ thought Roman. _Calling her Hermione would be equally as odd._

"Say, how many nasty things have you heard about me by now in Slytherin?" asked Draco. This should be good.

"Not as much as you led me to believe I would! There was a lot in the beginning and probably still more, but Cerulean and I learned to stay away from them."

"Cerulean, as in Knobel? His family was pretty staunchly on the dark side. Has he told you that?"

"Not in so many words… He just hinted once that he was uncomfortable with things that his mum has said."

"Well, buddy, I don't want to sound mean because it sounds like he's your best friend here, but you might want to talk to him about that." Not knowing how to interpret the young boy's silence, Draco asked, "Are you offended?"

"No, not at all!" He held his godfather up on such a pedestal that it would be nearly impossible to knock him off. "I was just thinking. Were there ever people you trusted, only to be betrayed by them?"

Draco thought long and hard. "No, I don't believe so. All my friends were dark, publicly so. There weren't any secret Order agents who befriended me to use me. Oh, you wouldn't know about the Order. They were a group of fools on the light who had their heart in the right place, but don't tell anyone I said that."

Roman did of course know about the Order, but he wisely listened along silently.

"I suppose I was actually betrayed by everyone, if you look at it differently," he continued on. "I mean, I knew they were all shallow beasts after my wealth and status. Look at them now. They disgust me."

Roman listened, surprised that Draco would be sharing this much of himself this early on in the friendship—or acquaintance? Whatever it was. It was a lot better than he had hoped for when he made the impromptu visit.

In truth, Draco himself was wondering the same thing. He supposed it was just easier when the person in question was an innocent little first year. He was aware of all of Granger's efforts in being nice to him, but he had blocked them out. It was too weird; they had history. He was completely baffled as to why this Roman boy would gravitate toward him, but he unconsciously welcomed it. Speaking to him was like a breath of fresh air—catharsis even.


	12. Chapter 12

"Spit it out, Ginny. I know you've got something you're trying to say!"

"I… We… We were just wondering if you were okay? You'd tell us if something was bothering you, right?" she said.

"I'm fine, I promise! What did you guys see that made you think things?"

"Well, you don't really care about classes anymore and you spend a lot of time alone. Why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding us?"

"Oh, Gin, don't be silly! It's just hard, with head duties and all. I'm barely even in Gryffindor Tower anymore," said Hermione.

"I know, but don't be offended, alright? The other day you kept getting distracted by empty spots on the wall. There has to be something on your mind, so you could, you know, spit it out too."

"I, erm…" What to say? _I'm trying to get Severus to like me? You're so young it's awkward? I'm grieving my daughter?_

"Yes?"

"I actually put Arithmancy equations on the wall that I was trying to analyze while you guys were over," she blurted. _Really, Hermione?_ "Didn't think you'd notice. Sorry about that."

Ginny looked skeptical. "Can I see?"

"Sorry, but because I spelled the equations to only show for me, I can't really unspell it until the calculations are finished or I'd be interfering with the process," she bluffed. Good thing Gin didn't take Arithmancy…

"I can take that for now, but my door's always gonna be open for you, you know."

"Thanks, Gin. I appreciate that. Hey, how're you and Harry?" That ought to turn the tables.

Ginny of course noticed the change of subject, but she let it go. "We're pretty good. He sends me lots of owls. I'm actually glad that he's such an awkward person. Helps when I imagine all the other girls he comes into contact."

"He has eyes only for you! I wouldn't worry."

"I know, and everyone tells me that too, but... there's always a sliver there, you know? Sometimes I wonder if I should have just stayed back with him."

"Nonsense! If your relationship can't even stand the test of one school years' time, then it probably wouldn't have been worth much anyway. You two will be fine, I know it." And she did. Harry and Ginny's bond was one of the strongest she knew.

"Thanks, Hermione. I just need to hear that from time to time. Say, how's your love life going? Anyone catch your eye?"

"Oh, Gin, thank Merlin you didn't mention Ron. I was worried that you'd still be camping for us. And nope, no one's caught my eye. Life is hectic enough already to be worrying about romance!"

"Ron's still camping for you, that's for sure, but I can see you're not. So I won't force it, and he shouldn't either. Give him some time and he'll understand. And you're not giving yourself the chance to meet anyone! Spend some more time in the common room or actually get to know the people in our year—I know we were all the year below you before—but there's bound to be someone."

"I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out at some point," she laughed.

* * *

Research was hard, she decided. She had duplicated all the books she could find on treating venom wounds and brought them back to her room. She didn't need people to question why she had taken such an interest in the topic, and she didn't want her check-out record to reflect that either. Nearly half the books that she wanted were currently borrowed by another user, which was annoying. She figured that Severus probably was doing his own reading-up on the topic and decided she'd get to them whenever they were close enough for her to have access to his quarters. Or at least be able to ask to borrow his books.

Their methods in healing the wounds sounded exactly like how Hermione knew Severus was healed at St. Mungo's. But that obviously had not been enough. None mentioned the residual neck pains, difficulty chewing, and tender skin that made itself known nearly twenty years later.

She slammed the book shut and looked at the nearest picture to her—one of the earlier ones, from before she became Mrs. Snape. She was giving Severus a little hug while he scowled at the camera, expression only lightening when she swiveled around and stood on her tiptoes to give him a little kiss on his neck. Ginny had taken the photo after her demands, and Severus had complained the whole time. She knew it to be his embarrassment speaking. As they got older and started a family together, he became less hesitant in photo taking, recognizing that they sealed memories that he himself would come to treasure too.

She missed him, and she'd given enough time between now and the last patrol bump-in. Time for another. Suddenly she had much to look forward to.

* * *

"Miss Granger. How nice to see you again."

It was mere pleasantries, she knew, but it pleased her nonetheless. "I find conversation with the right people to be much preferable to sleep," she stated.

"I believe you'll find, Miss Granger, that sleep is much harder to come by the older you are."

 _Or the more boys you have,_ she thought.

"Why do ginger grass and maple roots have such so-called adverse effects when put together? One would think their healing properties would accentuate each other and maybe even strengthen any effect they had?" she asked, giving direction to their talk.

"I didn't realize we were in potions class," he said.

"We're not. But I had no business asking in class when it wasn't related to anything, so I might as well ask now."

"We are led to believe that most maple trees grow in Canada, but the reality is that there are over a hundred different species of maple, with most of them native to Asia," he began. "You'll have to have a more specific branch in mind. Ginger grass, on the other hand, is only found on the bottom of specific lakes in the world. What can you say about all maple trees?"

She shrugged.

"All maple trees grow on land, Miss Granger. Thus, no matter their similar healing properties, they will clash with each other. That is why we do not use them together."

"But what does the clash usually mean? Does it dull the effects or work but cause a negative side effect or something else?"

"That would depend on the type of maple and the other ingredients in the potion, I believe. And the amount of each that was used. No one ever said potions was simple," he snarked.

They were silent for a moment. She didn't know what to say, and he was trying to put a couple of pieces together. The staff had all said that she had changed as a student, but he definitely didn't see less enthusiasm, only more. In addition, he'd have to be blind to not see some of the new tricks she'd picked up—using a little extra juice to make up for any stuck at the bottom of any flask, giving the extra stir, slicing small diagonal cuts to loosen the flesh—she was nowhere near the talent he'd seen in Johnny, that was sure, but she had to have picked it up somewhere. When did she have time for that, in between the victory and the first day of school?

"If I may ask," he began, almost gently, but not quite, "how did you spend your summer?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. He looked away, light spots of color decorating his cheeks that only Hermione knew to look for. She knew that it had to be his embarrassment at speaking out of turn rather than any affection he had for her—it was way too early for that. "Forget I asked," he said gruffly.

"No, I just… You're going to laugh, Professor. All I did after helping to repair Hogwarts was to bring my parents back and stay with family. Nothing interesting at all."

"Albus did mention your parents at one point. I'm glad to hear they're back," he said curtly.

"It's tough. They haven't forgiven me completely, and I get it, I really do. It was selfish of me to keep so much from them. I just wanted to keep my reality with me, as if revealing it would make it all out to be a dream."

"You don't mean to say you wanted the war to be a reality?"

Damn it. She had been referencing her decision to keep the boys' identity a secret, but she must've said the wrong thing. "I guess. I mean, I had long accepted that the war was reality. Would've been too late to lose sight of that," she deflected.

"I would have loved for the war to be a nightmare. We aren't all as noble as you, Miss Granger."

"Pfft, noble? I was just doing my part."

He didn't shrug, but he might as well have.

"Do you ever find anything on your patrols?" she asked, continuing their non-connected mini topics.

"When I do, I imagine it's similar to what you find on your head patrols," he said simply.

"You mean couples taking advantage of the absence of others and the dark alcoves?" she asked jokingly.

He grimaced. "If I have to tell Sawyer a third time to—"

"Bryan? You've caught Bryan with a girl?" So many questions popped up into her head.

"I don't see why that's any of your business, but yes," he said, looking at her questioningly.

"Nothing really. Erm, he likes DADA," she began, "and he's been helping me, so we talk, but he's never mentioned anything." That was nearly all lies. She built it out of the fact that Bryan did indeed love DADA, but she didn't think she was "bad" enough at the subject to need any help. She prayed Severus didn't see through that…

"That's right. Defense was the one subject Potter was better at than you."

"Yes, and I'm not ashamed of it."

Once again, the conversation lulled, and both looked everywhere but the other.

"I believe I've taken up enough of your time, Professor. Guess I'll call it a night?" He nodded—his form of goodbye—and she saw herself off.

* * *

"Who's the new girl?"

"What new girl?"

Hermione gave him a look.

Bryan sighed. "Mum! Why do you always have to poke your head into my business? Robert and his mum never talk!"

Robert was his friend from back home. "Well, pity you weren't born into Robert's family! I'm just asking you a simple question."

He gave another long suffering sigh. "Her name's Lia. Ravenclaw in our year. Is that enough for you?"

"And are you being a gentleman?"

"I haven't done her, if that's what you mean," he said.

"Don't be so crass," she reprimanded. "Then what did Dad see when he caught you twice?"

"He told you that?" he asked incredulously. "Since when did you two talk?"

"Never mind that, what've you been doing out of bed with her then? Please don't get into more trouble, Bryan."

"We talk, mostly. I don't see her much during the day since she's over in Ravenclaw, and I'm always up late, so night time's the best. I can tell that she stays up for me; she always gets real sleepy real early, so I appreciate that."

"Wait a second. Are you sneaking around with her because your friends don't know?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's easier to make female friends when they think you're single. You don't know how it works, Mum."

"And she has nothing to say about this?" she asked incredulously. If this was her, she'd be incredibly offended.

"She's okay with it," he said, though he looked a tad uneasy.

"It's your life, Bryan, but take it from a girl: unless she's a complete doormat, she's not going to stand for it much longer." _I need to get to know this girl,_ she thought. _She sure doesn't sound like the string of girls Bryan dated back at home._

* * *

That one and only detention Johnny had served this year had been something of a dream for him, but he couldn't imagine making another mistake to land himself in the same situation. His father would see right through him and think he was completely bizarre. Fortunately, the opportunity showed up at his front door.

He went looking for Roman, intending to see if he'd gotten all his weekend homework done, when he found him sniffling alone in the boy's first year dorm.

"Roman! What's the matter?" He did have an idea.

"It's n-nothing," he said with a hiccup, "just… come closer." Johnny did, and Roman gave him a tight hug. "I love Hogwarts, and it's great finally being here with you two, but everything's not as simple as it is for everyone else."

"Do you mean with Mum and Dad?" asked Johnny.

"Yes! All the first-years are homesick—I can tell even Cerulean misses his mum though he doesn't really say, and you'd think it was easier with Mum here but I can't even really go to her so it's worse. And Dad… Dad doesn't know me!"

"It's not any easier on us, you know, but I get where you're coming from."

"I was so happy when I first saw him," he blubbered, "but each time I remain a stranger to him it hurts my heart."

Johnny stifled a laugh. "You been hanging around Bryan too much. 'Hurts my heart'? Upon seeing Roman's hurt expression, he quickly became serious again. "I'm sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood a bit." A pause. "Hey Roman, I think I've got an idea. Maybe. Stay there and wait?" He dashed off.

Roman looked at the spot where Johnny was a moment ago in confusion. _All I wanted was your presence and you left,_ he thought, reaching an all-time low.

Johnny ran straight toward his father's office, not even paying the stray prefect any mind when she said "no running in the corridors!" He took a moment to compose himself outside the door even though he knew the professor must've been aware of his presence by now. His father had his ways. As expected, the door was opened before he finished knocking.

"Mr. Sawyer? To what do I owe this—"

"It's Roman, sir. He's feeling very distressed and I think you could help him. I—can I come in?"

"By all means," he said, ignoring the fact that the young boy had just interrupted him.

"I, erm, heard you were good with helping homesick firsties and that's, erm, what Roman's going through now, also would you happen to have a calming draught?"

"I can't guarantee anything based on what your housemates have said, but I do indeed have calming draughts back here…" he said slowly.

"Great! Then do you think you could… bring that and find him? He's in the first-year dorm."

Severus also failed to mention that, of all the homesick cases he'd helped, he'd never gone out of his way to comfort a child; they'd always come to him… But bugger that. Hadn't he said he would take more of an effort since the war was finished? Here was a good place to start. He went en route to the youngest Sawyer, and Johnny trod behind him, sighing in relief that he wouldn't be disappointing his little brother.

When they reached Roman, the little boy's puffy eyes almost popped out of his head. He kept staring between his brother and his dad. Then he rubbed his face and tried to look less splotchy. He didn't want Dad to think he was a baby!

Severus stood there uneasily. The middle boy he was somewhat familiar with, but the youngest one was a stranger to him outside of what he knew from potions class. He proceeded to edge closer to the boy and was immediately ill at ease when said boy automatically leaned in closer to him. He was surprised to see that his presence by itself seemed to have a calming effect on the youngster. That would make the situation easier, then. He awkwardly began a pattern of patting and rubbing circles on Roman's back.

Johnny watched from afar. He was mostly happy for Roman, but there was definitely that inevitable shred of envy. Being a little kid had its perks! He retreated to let them have their moment. To be fair, he had his moment last time in detention that none of his brothers could claim.

* * *

"Your brother told me that you were homesick." Severus began.

"Yes."

"Anything you'd like to share?"

A shrug.

It seemed this Sawyer was less talkative. Odd – he was chipper enough in class. "How are your parents?"

"They're fine," he said hesitantly. "Mum's good, I think, and Dad's… I miss Dad." There. That was vague enough.

 _Poor child. His father's in the mental ward,_ he reminded himself from what Minerva had told them.

"I'm sure he misses you too," he said in what was surely a weak attempt.

"No, he doesn't," said Roman sadly. "And it hurts here." He placed his hand on his chest.

Severus found that the boy's grief was spreading to him. "If he doesn't miss you, it has to be because there's something big in the way. Because I know he'd miss you if he could." He hated how soft he sounded. This was pushing it for sure.

"How would you know? For all you know he could be dead."

"I think you and I both know that isn't true."

Roman peered at him confusedly, searchingly. Did he know something?

"But it is true," he said suddenly, with more conviction. "My father died, and it's my problem if I keep hoping otherwise. I'll never get the same guy back again, no matter how close a replacement could be."

 _Being mental and dead aren't quite the same, but I applaud this boy's realism._ "Never give up hope, Mr. Sawyer. Sometimes… sometimes things happen," he finished lamely.

"Please, Professor. Call me Roman. We're not in class, and I'm too young to be a mister."

"That's is hardly appropriate, Mr. Sawyer. And there is no age minimum for misters."

Sensing that his dad was going to leave soon, Roman quickly tried to think of something else to say that would keep him here a bit longer. "Have you ever thought about marrying?" He cringed immediately. Now _that_ was stupid.

Severus's eyebrows nearly raised out of his head. That had to be the weirdest question a student ever asked him, a first-year at that.

"I hardly think that is any of your business. It looks like you aren't as homesick as you were earlier. Good afternoon."

"No! I'm sorry, Professor! I wasn't thinking. Please stay."

He gave the boy an appraising look. Here was a child who evidently wasn't much for words but rather for presence in dealing with comfort.

"Where did your brother learn his potions skills?" he asked. If he was to sit here with the boy, he might as well get some answers out of him.

"From Dad, of course! He's—" Roman suddenly shut up, as if he'd said something wrong.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "He's good at potions."

 _I can see that_ , he thought sarcastically. At least that was a lead, though. Sawyer Snr.

"What did Johnny say when he went to you?" asked Roman.

"Just that you were homesick and whether I had a calming draught." At his questioning look, he continued, "which I didn't give you because you seemed calm enough when I arrived."

"Oh. I probably wouldn't have taken it anyway. Mum always said not to take potions unless absolutely necessary. Drove Dad crazy."

"I'm sure with three sons your father was already crazy," he remarked.

"Nope! He wanted more. We mostly drove Mum crazy, not him. She has grays all under her temples if you lift up the hair there. Says it's all our fault. Dad took it all in stride, so he's still sane."

Severus looked at the boy wistfully. Sounded like a happy family.

"Thank you very much for coming here, Professor," said Roman shyly. "It was the best surprise ever."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating. You are welcome." He made to leave, and this time Roman didn't stop him. As he was about to exit, he got the urge to offer some last words of comfort. "Your father still loves you, Mr… Roman. You just have to find a way for him to realize."

 _Challenge accepted._


	13. Chapter 13

**Just realized that today (26 June) is the one year anniversary of my writing this story. I may have gotten the idea years ago and only started uploading in December, but it was this day a year ago that I first started putting the idea into words. Bit of a personal landmark :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"How did it go?" Johnny asked Severus later that night. He had already gotten the low down from Roman, but no way would he give up the chance to have some extra interaction with his father. He finally had a reason to stop by his office!

"You mean you didn't hear anything from him?"

"Well, no, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"There's not much more to hear. I comforted him, engaged in conversation, and left him a small vial of dreamless sleep by his bedside. Did he mention finding it?"

"He did! He sends his thanks."

Severus waved it aside.

Johnny was beginning to regret coming here since the conversation was so dry.

"Was there anything else?" asked Severus.

"No, not really, just… would you be needing any potions help?" he asked hopefully.

Severus looked at him searchingly. He could use a competent hand, actually.

"I have yet to finish brewing Madam Pomfrey's monthly stash for the infirmary," he said slowly. "Would you be interested?"

Johnny tried to look nonchalant. "Yes, I would."

Severus wasn't thick; he saw the joy that the child was trying to hide and marveled again at what an odd character he was dealing with.

They worked in silence, Johnny brewing potions and Severus grading papers.

At one point, the potions master made a noise of disgust. Johnny looked at him questioningly. "Mr. Tarhol writes that linseed oil can be mixed with poppy seeds to create a reddish juice useful in 'many potions'. What utter bull. Can you tell me why he's wrong?"

Anyone else would have been surprised at the casual word, but Johnny had of course heard plenty at home. "Poppy seeds, when crushed and made into oil, are prone to crack more than linseed oil. They also differ by the fact that linseed oil yellows more than the oil made from poppy seeds, so one would not be mixing the two together in the first place. And if someone actually were silly enough to do that, they would find that the mixture would create either an off white or warm purple color depending on the type of poppy, never a reddish juice."

"Exactly, Mr. Sawyer." It was nice to have someone who wasn't a complete dunderhead.

Johnny beamed and continued brewing.

"Have you ever thought about creating a potion to heal your father?" Severus asked suddenly some time later.

"I—what?" Then he remembered that Hildegard had referred to her husband as "indisposed," and McGonagall must've told the staff. "No, I haven't. I'm afraid no potion can do that," he said. That was a fact; there was no way for Severus to remember a future that he hadn't yet experienced.

"You are promising enough, I'm sure it's not impossible," he said almost kindly.

"If you say so."

…

As curfew drew closer, Johnny remained silent, hoping his father wouldn't say anything to dismiss him. He wasn't so lucky. Per the master's prompting, he began cleaning up the work station.

"Sir, I really enjoyed that. Hopefully I can help you out again sometime soon?"

"We will see."

Johnny supposed that was as good as he was going to get.

* * *

"Miss Granger! What a surprise."

She had really been frequenting the run-ins now, and she supposed that the fact he didn't go out of his way to avoid her when he must know she was there was a good sign. Their conversations were always the same: short, dancing around the point, and often potions based when she felt that she'd skirted too far from safety.

"Your sarcasm is oozing out of you."

"Do not forget your place, Miss Granger."

She cringed. She had spoken to him too casually. It was just too easy to revert back to times she was familiar with. "I apologize, sir."

He appraised her nonchalantly. "Apology accepted," he said curtly. In truth, he hadn't minded the way she spoke to him. While she was in class, she was just Miss Granger, but for all these early morning sleepless meetings, she was becoming something of an acquaintance, if Severus Snape ever had any.

"So? What've you been up to? Anything interesting?" Hermione asked him.

"As if my life is ever interesting." As he said that, he suddenly had visions of comforting the youngest Sawyer boy and watching the boy's brother brew.

"You're thinking of something. I can tell. What is it?"

"Nothing of any matter to you, I am sure."

"How sure are you?" she prodded gently.

"Very sure."

She gave the slightest indication of a pout but let it go. Her husband was a stubborn man.

"And you? Anything… interesting?" His lip curled in slight distaste at using her words.

"Oh, you bet. Life always manages to surprise me. But I won't bore you with any of it, as I suspect it's 'nothing of any matter to you'."

 _Touché._

"Are you hungry, Professor?" Hermione asked suddenly, when Severus failed to respond. "I for one wouldn't mind a nightcap."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Don't be such a spoilsport! The kitchens aren't too far away and you're nearly done your patrols!"

"You expect me to go to the kitchens with you?" he asked incredulously.

"Where'd you get that idea?" she said with a conspiratorial look and a roll of her eyes. "Come on, let's go!"

Severus might've been a cold man, but it was hard nonetheless not to be moved by this whimsical being. No one had ever been so excited to be with him, except perhaps Lily. Or middle-Sawyer. And maybe even little Sawyer, he thought. What a weird bunch. He grudgingly followed Hermione.

Hermione, for her part, was ecstatic when it appeared that Severus was going along with her antics. Upon tickling the pear and entering the room, they were greeted by a gaggle of enthusiastic house elves. _Did they ever sleep? It's two in the morning, the poor things_ , she thought.

"Mis – Hermione!" _Turnage?! Since when did she hang with the Hogwarts elves?_ "And—" Her eyes widened, if possible, when she looked face to face with Severus. Hermione was shaking her head rapidly, even if it was the slightest of movements. At least the little elf had corrected herself before saying 'Mistress Hermione'. That would've been disastrous.

"Yes, Turnage, it's the _professor._ "

Turnage understood immediately. Professor, not husband. She shooed all the other elves away. "Turnage will be taking care of Hermione and the professor." The other elves could see that Turnage was bonded to both of them, even though the link between her and Severus was faint. They let it be, though they were all disappointed they couldn't serve the two visitors.

Hermione realized with a start that Turnage had never gotten the chance to meet Severus. That must be why she was observing him so intently.

Severus sat on one of the stools the elves had provided and felt uncomfortable by the elf's attention. "Granger… don't make me regret coming here any more than I already do."

"Yes, of course… Tell her what you'll be having!" said Hermione.

"Turnage is to be making Professor Prince-Snape a pistachio sandwich cookie!" said Turnage.

The two looked at her in bewilderment. "That was Nancianne Prince's favorite treat," Turnage whispered conspiratorially to Hermione. "Turnage's Grandmother told Turnage."

"How did you know I was part Prince?" asked Severus.

Of course it was because of the family she served, but Turnage lied smoothly through it. "We elves be knowing!" She turned to address her mistress. "And you, M—Hermione? What would you like?"

"Butter pecan ice cream will do, Turnage. Thank you." She snuck a sly glance toward Severus to see if he'd reacted. He twitched but made no other reaction.

"I don't like ice cream," he lied.

"I'm sure you don't," she chuckled. "See if you can resist mine when it's here."

"How did the elf know I was part Prince?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Beats me. Elves just know things, don't you agree? That's what she just told you, anyway. Better believe her."

In a pop, Turnage appeared and placed their respective deserts in front of them. She smiled at them before winking out.

Hermione could've sworn she saw Severus swallow and swipe a longing look at her ice cream. This was hilarious. Just like old times.

Severus tried the pistachio sandwich cookie. What a strange, random order the elf had come up with. To her credit, it tasted rather good. He just wished the ice cream was also his to have.

"You could just ask nicely, you know," Hermione teased.

"Ask what?" he asked, feigning confusion and also managing to throw her a disdainful look.

"For you-know-what. Sometimes you just gotta work for what you want," she said.

 _She has to be teasing. There's no way she'd know how much I like butter pecan ice cream. No one knows_ , he thought. "And what do I want? Surely not something I can get from you, not at this moment."

Hermione threw her hands up into the air. "I give up. You win this time. I'll get you to admit it sooner or later!" Making fun of him for his love of ice cream never got old, especially since he was so sensitive about it.

"There's nothing to admit, Miss Granger."

"Call me Hermione, will you? I'm hardly acting as your student right now."

The affect was immediate—the professor froze and crawled back into his cold shell. "I don't know what you hoped to accomplish with this… excursion, but I assure you, you are still my student, Miss Granger." Any of the hesitance that had been present was safely sealed back into the depths. With the 'Miss' tacked back onto 'Granger,' the nightcap suddenly sounded much more illicit.

Hermione pretended that the rejection didn't hurt and moved on. _If you curled your lip any further, I'm afraid it would be stuck that way permanently, you git,_ she thought. _Bloody bat._

"Wasn't it worth it, though?" She asked. "Coming down here with me. You can't honestly say you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself? No," he lied, "But it was enlightening. Thank you." He almost slapped himself upside the head for that. _Who says thank you for that?_ Evidently, him.

Hermione didn't mind the gaffe. She found it endearing. "I'll see you in class tomorrow. Try to get some sleep!"

Severus huffed at her impulsiveness. It was as if his demeanor did nothing to her! And how did the bloody girl manage to drag him into the kitchens, anyway?

* * *

On Severus's walk back to his private quarters, his quietude was shattered by two voices that were hushed at first, before they got louder with anger.

"You think I haven't seen the dirty looks you shoot my way? I'm tired of your self-righteousness. You never had a problem with me before. Why now?"

"After everything that's happened, how can you still be the same person?"

Ah. Severus recognized that second voice. Curious to hear what they had to say, he didn't jump out and catch them for being out after curfew.

"What do you mean how can I still be the same person? That's who I am! I don't see you breathing down Roman's back for being who he is!"

"But Dad _hates_ you. Can't you tell? I'm only thinking for you. Can't you tone it down? Do you even care about getting him back?"

"Johnny…" Bryan's expression softened. "I know how badly you've been affected. We all have, myself included. But there's nothing we can do—it's all up to Mum."

"But Mum can't do anything!" he all but exploded.

"And what can you?" Bryan shot back.

"I've interacted with him a couple times! At least he doesn't hate me! If he and Mum really manage to get back together, what part do you they you'll be playing? He won't love you like you remember."

"You think I don't realize that? I don't live in my own dream world. Do you think any of us will be part of Mum and Dad's family? Roman maybe, he's still just ten, but I predict with Mum being so young, they'll have another set of kids again. They never wanted to wait so long between you and Roman, you know. We'll just be the cool uncles."

Johnny was silent. It was hard to deny the truthfulness of his words. And at least now he knew that Bryan did care about their future—he evidently did think about things other than his Gryffindor persona.

"But I don't want to play the part of an uncle," he whispered so softly that Severus couldn't hear. "When they start their own younger family, I want to be part of it because I am. We'll be their brothers, not their uncles!"

"Sucks to suck, man."

The rest of their conversation was calmer, and Severus couldn't make it out. It was time to hand out twin pairs of detentions, then. As he was quite accomplished in doing, he loomed out of the shadows.

"Detention, Misters Sawyer. Friday at seven. Curfew applies to everyone, even transfer students."

Johnny looked at him fearfully. "How much did you hear, sir?"

"Your mumbling was too soft for human ears," he lied.

They looked relieved, and Johnny proceeded to give his brother an annoyed look. "I told you coming out here at this hour was a bad idea. Why were you even out of the common room again?"

* * *

"What do you do each time you leave and come back in around three in the morning, Granger?" Draco asked suddenly one morning.

"I—what?"

"Don't pretend, Granger. You're not the only one who's a light sleeper. I can hear it each time you tiptoe out and back."

"I do not tip-toe, Malfoy. That must be your imagination."

"Alright, you walk like a normal person. Still doesn't explain what you're up to."

"Have you told me all your secrets? No? Then I don't need to tell you mine." She said this in a playful manner, trying to keep the tone light.

"I think I would've heard if anyone was shagging the Gryffindor princess, but then again I'm not well liked around here anymore," he stated, trying to rile her up.

Instead of getting angry like he suspected she would, she only laughed. "Nope, I'm not that lucky. Not just anyone will take this Gryffindor princess." She opened her arms and gestured to herself, making an almost crude gesture.

Draco stared. He had not expected Hermione bloody Granger to ever talk that way.

"Surprised? Just remember that most of your assumptions about me don't hold true. Never forget that. Now excuse me, but I have some classes to attend to."

* * *

She'd taken to disguising her books on snake venom into the everyday seventh year texts to save her some research time that would otherwise have been wasted on classes she'd already taken.

 _Once venom enters the bloodstream, it quickly spreads and contaminates every little vein, making it difficult to rid the victim of the venom completely. Traditional healers have always treated the patient by removing enough of the venom so that the patient is no longer in danger. The remaining venom remains in the bloodstream, but because there have been no cases of any negative side effects after initial treatment, it is believed that the lasting traces are harmless._

She slammed the book closed in frustration. No previous cases. Of course.

"Miss Granger, class is not over. Please keep your book open," said McGonagall.

Oops. She had forgotten where she was.

If there was no way to remove the last bits of venom, the only logical solution was to somehow give him something that could "override" that venom. But what? Obviously the most knowledgeable person in potions would be Severus himself, but she couldn't ask him without arousing his suspicion.

She'd just have to go to Johnny.


	14. Chapter 14

Hogsmeade weekend was rapidly approaching, and Hermione was sure she wasn't the only one looking forward to the break. What she really wanted was the chance to have a nice, relaxed family day, though she was sure it wouldn't be as simple as that. Harry would be in town visiting Ginny, and she knew Ron was stopping by with him. She also suspected Bryan wanted to take Lia.

Knowing full well that Roman was too young to be allowed to visit, she had already discussed with all three boys the plan to sneak him in. What were a couple of broken rules, after all? After negotiating with Bryan, who adamantly wanted to spend the time with his girlfriend, he suggested that the portion of time spent with the boys would be done as Hildegard. "But don't use the accent, Mum. Please. Just pretend you're a normal British mum." Hermione laughed, waiting for Bryan to realize how embarrassing that suggestion would be.

3, 2….

"Wait, I take that back, do not come as Hildegard! No one else spends Hogsmeade weekend with their mum!"

"You forget that I was once your age too, Bryan. Have it your way—since I see you in classes every day, you can be with Lia. I'll just stay with Johnny and Roman. Happy?"

"Yes! Thanks, Mum! For not making a fuss."

Hermione ruffled his long hair. She liked seeing that smile. Besides, she did need to catch up with her two younger sons. Sometimes she wished that they were also in Gryffindor with her.

* * *

The awe and wonder in Roman's eyes made Hermione's heart swell. The village was nothing new to Johnny, as he had been in third year last year. But the Snape family had made a conscious effort not to venture out of Germany except to see family and friends, and that included any non-Hogwarts related Hogsmeade visits. Thus this was all new to Roman.

Hermione had placed a light notice-me-not charm on both of the boys—Roman because he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, and Johnny because it didn't make complete sense for her and Johnny to be in the village together. To all passersby, it would look like Hermione was alone.

"Mum, it reminds me of Kronberg." Hogsmeade might've been the only completely wizarding village in Britain, but Germany by 2022 had many. Kronberg was the one closest to their home, and the family visited often.

"It does, doesn't it?" Hermione said pleasantly. "Although Kronberg is more rural and quiet, I'd say."

"True," Roman shrugged.

"Let's go to J. Pippin's, Mum! Also when are Harry and Ron showing up?" asked Johnny.

"The two lazy boys like sleeping in whenever possible, so they'll be here sometime in the afternoon. We still got a few hours before I'm meeting up with them. Alright, J. Pippin's Potions bound we are! Any other requests?"

"Ceridwen's Cauldrons," Johnny said quickly. "The stuff is probably old fashioned compared to what I know, but I want to check it out nonetheless."

"I don't really know what places are good," said Roman. "I'll trust your judgement. Or we can just visit as many as possible on the way!"

J. Pippin's was pretty empty. Most students didn't spend their precious Hogsmeade weekend at a potions store. Hermione undid the charm on Johnny so that the shopkeeper would be able to see and interact with him. The boy observed all the ingredients with wonder, wishing he could get his hands on them even though he knew he had little use—the basic ingredients were already provided to students for class.

It was odd for Johnny to see his favorite shopkeeper a whole twenty-four years younger. Still him, but just… less gray. He didn't really know how old he was, only that he had been the owner for ages. And of course he knew he had to be a stranger to the older man. Gerald Burrell was one of the kindest people he knew. People who weren't familiar with the shop always assumed he was a Pippin, but those who knew the history were aware that somewhere along the line, ownership had passed from a father with no sons to a daughter, thereby changing the family name.

"I see you have the spark, young man. Nice to know there are still some young ones who admire the craft. Third year?"

"No sir, fourth. I wasn't here last year. First Hogsmeade visit for me."

"Well, feel free to look around and tell me when you're ready." Johnny walked out of view, and Hermione walked up to Gerald.

"Why, if it isn't Hermione Granger! You look less crazy than the papers made you out to be," he said matter-of-factly.

She smiled shyly. "I'm sure you're just being kind. My ch—my friends know me to be quite mad. Anyways, would you be able to answer a potions question for me?"

"Professor Snape over at the castle not adequate enough?"

She shrugged. "He doesn't own his own shop."

Gerald blushed and chuckled. "Alright, try me."

"So I was trying to form my own hypothesis on countering lethal poisons—the kind that mixes and becomes part of the blood—and I was wondering what specific ingredients you'd consider to fight and negate those effects? Considering there's no way to remove the poison completely."

"It would help to know what kind of poison you're working with. Most poisons do mix with the blood automatically. Do you have a specific poison in mind?"

Hermione did a quick debate in her head. To tell or not to tell? According to Johnny, this guy was good and trustworthy to the bone. Shouldn't be a problem then. "Yes, I was thinking snake venom."

Gerald looked on in surprise. "That's not something you hear every day. I can't give you a comprehensive answer as there really isn't one, but I'll lead you in the right direction." He paused to think for a moment. "Snake venom is one of the strongest poisons out there. If you want to help someone afflicted, it would be a good idea to look away from the source and instead examine your victim. What ingredients are most compatible to them? Which would they react positively to? And it might sound soft of me, but sometimes you have to go beyond the traditional methods. Do you understand my meaning?"

"Not quite," said Hermione. She had an idea, because he had used the word soft, but she didn't want to make the wrong assumption.

"Love, young lady! Sometimes the most precisely brewed potion is topped by one that was made with the tenderest of care. Potions, like magic in general, is heavily rooted in intention. Never forget that."

Now that was something she hadn't heard before. The owl order potions business that Severus started after stepping down from his position at Hogwarts didn't have any focus on making potions for one specific person. Maybe that was why intention didn't play as great a factor. But if it were true, how lucky was she—for no one else did she harbor such absolute love. Well, maybe for her boys.

She felt the still-disillusioned Roman give her hand a squeeze. She'd almost forgotten that he was in there too. She squeezed it back gently, as if to say 'we'll move on soon, almost there.'

Finally, Johnny swung around. He had in his hands a couple of ingredients, and Hermione wondered what they were for.

"Find what you needed?" Gerald asked.

"Yup! Great quality back there. I wish I could get all of it, but I have neither the gold nor the use." He gave him a smile. "Just these today."

Hermione hovered around and waited until after Johnny had paid and left to thank Gerald and leave, so that it didn't seem like they were together. She found him waiting for them in a nearby spot and quickly joined him. Together, the three of them perused a couple more shops before it was nearing lunchtime. Hermione wanted to grab some food with them before meeting Harry and Ron, so they headed off for the Three Broomsticks. Unfortunately, they saw a lot of familiar faces. She had to pick a secluded spot in the corner and strengthen the charm on them, this time including it on herself.

"So… talk," she said once their food and drinks had arrived. "Tell me about what's happened since our last meeting!"

"Johnny got Dad to come over to my dorm and talk to me!" Roman said. It was still the highlight of his time here.

"What? Spill!"

"I was just feeling a bit low," he began, "and Johnny got Dad to show up!"

"Roman, you basically repeated what you just said…" Hermione said impatiently.

"I remember you saying before that Dad was good at comforting Slytherin first years, so I let it happen. Win-win," said Johnny. Hermione had a sudden flashback of Lavender's squeals of "Won-Won" and winced.

"Roman, if you ever do feel low again, don't hesitate to come to me, alright? I'm here too, and I'm more accessible than your father at the moment."

"But Draco—"

"Draco doesn't matter as much to me as you, Hun. I'd find some excuse. Same goes for you, Johnny. I try not to interfere with your lives because I know that you as a fourteen year old don't want me there all the time, but I'm always here when you need. Please remember that."

"Thanks, Mum. I know." That was Johnny.

"Even if I'm just nineteen instead of what you're used to?" she asked.

"Yes! You'll always be my mummy," Roman said sweetly.

Hermione felt as if she would lift into the air. She thanked Merlin again that the boys were also brought back into time with her. She needed them more than they'd ever know.

"Alright, what else has happened? How are classes?"

"They're fine. I think I kinda like flying. At least I don't hate it as much as Bryan and Johnny. McGonagall is intimidating, and Dad is still mean."

"It's Professor McGonagall, Roman."

"Yes, yes, I know. Sheesh, Mum."

"I'm doing fine as well," Johnny said.

"Oh that's right. What did you get those ingredients for?" Hermione asked.

"I've helped out Dad twice—once to prepare dragon hearts and the other time to brew some minor potions for the infirmary. I was going to make some more in my own time and give them to him. Another chance for interaction, you know."

"That's sweet! How did you get to that level with him? How come you didn't mention it earlier?"

"First was in detention. Before you ask, it was intentional. Second was me taking the chance to see him and ask about Roman after that day."

"What's he like to you? Is he different than he is in classes?"

"Sort of. I think he respects my ability. Other than that I can't really read him, which is quite a sad thought. Can't read my own dad."

"Mum! Do you have any ideas for how I can interact with him too? I like potions too but I'm not as good as Johnny…"

"I can't really think of any at the moment. Are there any Slytherin specific events or activities that involve him?"

"Not really," Johnny answered. "I've only found detention as the way to have some quiet alone time with him. Speaking of which, Bryan and I have one coming up."

"What now?"

"Dad sort of caught us out of bed after curfew…"

"And what were you doing so late?"

"Talking."

"About?"

"This and that. We're on the same page now, I think."

"Does this have to do with the slight beef you had with him that was brought to my attention?"

"What? Who told you that?" he asked indignantly.

Hermione kept her eyes on her middle child, but Roman's guilty look toward his feet gave it away. Johnny flashed him an annoyed look.

"I was just trying to stop something before it happened…" he said.

"And you did nothing wrong. Thank you, Roman." Turning to face Johnny, she said, "Why were you angry with him? Did he do something?"

"It was more how he was acting. He was being such a stuck-up jerk, flirting with all the girls and being so Gryffindorish… that normally already gets on my nerves, but I can tell that Dad would hate it more. I wanted him to know how his behavior was being seen by Dad."

"And what did he say?"

"That he knew. And that it didn't really matter, because Dad wouldn't have seen him as a son anyway."

Hermione could tell that really bothered him. "And?"

"It's true, isn't it? He's missed out on the first fourteen years of my life now, nearly eighteen for Bryan. We won't ever be as close as we used to be. All my efforts—what will they even amount to? I might as well be enjoying myself like him."

"First of all, you _should_ be enjoying yourself. It's not your responsibility, and I gather from the look on your face that Bryan has told you that already. And I do believe that your efforts are not in vain. Dad is fond of you, is he not? With that same token, he is not fond of Bryan, so your time has been worth it. Maybe he won't be as close as you remember. Maybe he will. What's important is that he's alive and well, and we have the chance to be together again. Of course it will take time for him to know you. Patience, Johnny. Also… Bryan has his own struggles to deal with. He loves the popularity that comes from acting a certain way, but it's not him. We all know that. Sooner or later he'll have to deal with that."

"Where do we stand now?" asked Roman.

"I have been meeting with him… and before you get excited, it's nothing. I got him out of his comfort zone the other day with ice cream; by the way did you know that Turnage is staying in the kitchens? It was quite the surprise. Anyway, Dad still has a long way to go before… before anything, but I'm doing my best. And when… if I'm successful, I'll introduce you three and we'd go from there, I think."

"Of course it had to be ice cream. Silly Dad," said Roman. "And I've been talking to Turnage. She did mention at one point that she'd made some friends at Hogwarts. I'll have to visit her instead of calling her to me every time!"

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Wait Mum, what was with the question you asked Mr. Burrell? I heard bits and pieces of it, but venom? Any breakthroughs regarding that?"

"Not really… I was going to talk to you about that. I think our best bet now is to create a potion that will be strong enough to counter the remnants of venom in his blood. Seeing as I can't work with him on this, you're my best bet. You up for it?"

"Wait, what is this exactly?" He sat up straighter, looking at his mother with interest.

"It would entail doing more research, procuring ingredients that could be hard to find, and devoting a significant chunk of your time."

"Course I'm up for it! Most of my time now is already devoted to how I can be closer to Dad."

"I can do whatever you need me for too, Mum," said Roman. "He's my dad too."

Hermione smiled at her youngest. "Of that I have no doubt!" Addressing both of her boys again, she said, "We'll save him. If it's the last thing I do, and even if he completely rejects my affections… I'll see to it that he lives past sixty-two."

"Hey, don't stop there. You might as well say eighty. Or a hundred. Or two! Long live Dad!"

* * *

Hermione was sad to see the time with her boys cut short when she had to leave to meet Harry and Ron. Johnny and Roman were to stay together, the latter carefully disillusioned so as not to get caught.

She met up with Harry, Ginny, and Ron in the Hog's Head. Hugs and greetings were exchanged.

"I know we didn't really see much of you over the summer, but I still can't believe that we're not together every day!" said Harry.

"Well, that is something to get used to," remarked Hermione.

"How've you been? Your letter didn't say much."

"Probably because there was nothing to say! Same old, you know? And without you, Harry, there's absolutely no more excitement in my life," she joked. "The trouble always found you, not me. Tell me about Auror Training. Both of you."

"Meh, it's also not so exciting. You don't really realize how different the real world is until you enter it, Hermione! In Hogwarts it was just us. And the months on the run were as real as it could get, but still different. Now, it's basically you do a combination of what's asked of you and what you want, though the what you want part is always second."

"Oh? Is that how you see adult life?"

"I mean, Kingsley tells us to do something and we follow. And then when we're not working, we get to do life how we want."

She shrugged. Simple enough. Her adult life as she knew it had been much better, in her opinion. The iron curtain that had already been between them returned full force. It was even harder to take them seriously when they were so far from real adults.

"Gin tells me you've been a bit out of sorts," Harry began gently. "Something the matter?"

She gave Ginny a false look of hurt. "I'm fine, really. Just adjusting to everything. Events of the past hit me here and there and it takes a bit to get back on track."

"If you're sure… You could always send more post, you know. I'll always answer."

"I know. And I appreciate it."

"Tell me about Hogwarts. Is it the same as before? Different? I've heard all about it from Gin, of course, but I'd like your perspective too."

"It's much of the same, I'd think. The school has such a younger feel because I'm so much older than the average student body." What an understatement. "All the professors are the same people except for Dimeo, who teaches DADA, though I'm sure you know that through Ginny… It's nice living in the head dorms. Though it's not Gryffindor, I like the privacy it affords me. Not to mention the spaciousness."

"What's it like living with Malfoy? Is he being a jerk?"

"No, he's surprisingly docile. I've been trying to get through to him. He's a nice boy, and you would do well to give him a chance."

Harry and Ron made twin scoffs.

"As for you, Ron… daughter of the Czech prime minister? Catching hearts across the globe!" she teased.

Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Tereza? She was just a—I'm sure I didn't manage to do anything to her heart," he amended. "Hermione, I—"

"Hey, is that Bryan over there?" said Ginny suddenly. "Did he get a date? I know so many girls were asking him, but he refused them all."

Hermione flashed her friend a thank you look before directing her attention to where Ginny was looking. Sure enough, it was her firstborn. He was seated with a dark-haired girl—that was all she could tell from where she was.

"Wanna go say hi? I sure want to meet the mystery girl who got Bryan to say yes." She got up, leaving Hermione to chance to refuse, not that she was going to.

Bryan spotted the two of them coming for him and immediately tensed before putting on a winning smile. Only Hermione spotted his initial nervousness.

"Hi there, Bryan. Got yourself a date?" asked Ginny teasingly.

With a start, Hermione realized that Ginny was probably closer to him than she was. Scratch that, her son was probably closer to all of his yearmates than her. Not internally, of course, but on the outside. Bryan was a big part of _the scene,_ one she avoided at all costs. Her minimal time spent in Gryffindor didn't help either.

"I did, yes. This lovely young lady right here."

Lia smiled shyly but didn't say anything.

Ginny saddled closer. "So what's your secret? How did you do it?"

Lia looked to Bryan for prompting, her bright blue orbs nervous and downcast, but when he didn't say anything, she said, "I don't have a secret. He just came to me."

"That's even more impressive! You go, girl."

It was clear that Ginny's extroverted personality was uncomfortable to Lia's quiet nature. Ginny saw this too, so she backed off. "Nice meeting you, now I gotta go back to my table!" She headed back before Hermione got the chance to introduce herself, so she hung back without following her friend immediately.

"Hello. I wanted to say hi to the lucky girl too. My name's Hermione. You must be Lia."

"Bryan mentioned me?"

 _Shoot._ Hermione gave Bryan a quick apologetic look, but Lia looked pleased. "Yes, in fact he did. He must be very fond of you."

"It goes both ways," she said bashfully.

Bryan coughed loudly then, and Hermione could've sworn he said 'Mum.' She smiled absentmindedly. As a mere acquaintance of Bryan's, she didn't have much reason to get to know Lia better.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Lia. I hope to see more of you. If Bryan treats you badly you can report back to me!" She heard Bryan groan behind her and flashed him an innocent smile.

She also heard Lia ask Bryan, "How do you know her so well?" _Good luck explaining that, Bryan. That's what Mums are for._

"Ginny was just telling us about the Sawyers," Ron said when Hermione got back. "That's pretty neat, I didn't know Hogwarts took exchange students. Where'd they go before again?"

"They're transfer students, not exchange," Hermione butted-in helpfully. They're here to stay, not leave after one year."

"Bryan doesn't really elaborate, but I think he once said that he was home-schooled," said Ginny, attempting to answer the question when Hermione didn't.

"And why would his parents decide to put him in for the final year?"

"Beats me," said Hermione. "For the diploma, maybe?"

"But apparently they enrolled a first and fourth year too. So it can't just be for the diploma; we thought about that," said Harry.

"Who cares, though? Does it matter what their background is?" said Hermione.

"What's got your knickers in a twist? We were just wondering," said Ron.

"Do you know that Lia girl?" Hermione asked Ginny, ignoring Ron. "She's in our year, but that's technically your year."

"I didn't know her name, but I've seen her around a lot. Quiet Ravenclaw. She's almost the exact opposite of Bryan, from what I know of her, so it's very surprising to see the two of them in a room together, much less as each other's dates."

 _That's because you don't know what Bryan's actually like_ , Hermione thought. All the girls Bryan had previously been with were the ones Ginny would expect; thus they all didn't work out. This one? Hermione had a good feeling about it. Maybe Bryan would finally stop playing.

"Luna could give you more information. Same year, same house. You've barely talked to any of us: Luna, Neville, me… it feels like you're only making the effort with me."

And what an effort it was. Between Severus, the boys, the potion, research, Draco, her parents, Harry and Ron… there was just too much to keep up with.

"Right. Before he chickens out, I believe Ron has something he has to tell you," announced Ginny.

Hermione looked at him warily. However, the fact that he could say whatever it was he was about to say in front of Harry and Ginny too was a good sign.

"Ginny told me, more like slapped it upside my head, that you really, _really_ were not interested anymore, and that I was just wasting my time still trying. And I'm not a complete fool. If I can't have you where I want you, I'd rather us at least still be friends."

Hermione almost wanted to stick her hands on her hips and say _and where exactly do you want me_ before deciding that it was unnecessary. "That was surprisingly eloquent of you, Ronald."

"So? What have you got to say?" he asked.

"I appreciate it. I'd hate to deal with any unnecessary stress coming between our friendship." Of course, she immediately thought about Severus and what it would and had already meant for her friendship with Harry and especially Ron. "We good?"

"We've always been good, 'Mione."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" said Ginny.

Ron shrugged. It had been pretty hard for him.

Hermione was plain relieved. She'd definitely been more forceful against him this time than last, and she hoped that didn't change anything for the worse in this new timeline.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter later today! Reviews and plot requests are always welcome :)**

aldernott-you weren't signed in so I couldn't reply, but I wanted to thank you for your review; it was the first I got for the last chapter and it really made my day :) I'm so glad you're able to picture Hermione as an adult and mother despite being in this young body. It's simply the version of her that feels most natural to me—I can't particularly see her as merely a young student, believe it or not! xx


	15. Chapter 15

Severus Snape was thoroughly confused by the Sawyer boys. His mind kept going back to the words he'd heard in the hall. What did middle Sawyer mean when he said " _Dad hates you!_ "? Present tense. There had also been such a noticeable emphasis on the word _hate._ Was their father aware of their current activity here at Hogwarts? He also claimed that he'd interacted with him a couple times, and it sounded like he meant while at Hogwarts, but that wasn't possible. But was it? Maybe through owl? The only male adults at the school were Dimeo, Flitwick, and, heaven forbid, Filch. Last he checked, the Sawyer boys weren't half goblin or ugly enough to be Filch's children. And Dimeo? That was still a stretch. He must've meant through letter then. Or maybe two-way mirror or something similar. Yes. Must be that.

And it was mentioned that the first year was only ten years old? No wonder he looked so small. This was more easily reasoned in his head than the rest—their mother likely wanted to spend her time looking over the ill father, and she couldn't provide or afford childcare. If he was a normal Hogwarts student, it wouldn't have been possible, but it seemed that barriers had been opened for the child's already unique situation as someone living out of traditionally Hogwarts territory.

And what of their mother and how they believed she'd likely have a new generation of spawn with their father? That line was just bizarre. It wasn't impossible—if she'd had her eldest when she was twenty, she wouldn't be quite forty yet. Witches and wizards lived longer than muggles, and their fertility lasted longer too. But why would the elder Sawyers pursue that course of action?

They certainly knew that they had things to hide. The look of absolute fear on middle Sawyer's face when he thought Severus might've overheard was palpable. What else were they hiding?

He supposed it didn't really matter that much. He had his eye set on the middle one's talents, and there was no way he was letting that go to waste. _Stop saying the middle one, you old fool, and just say the name. It isn't as if anyone will hear you. Middle, little, and eldest gets old, doesn't it?_

He actually had half a mind to offer Johnny, alright he said the name, at least in his thoughts, an apprenticeship. With proper guidance, the boy could go far. He would have to think about that.

The detention that he'd just overseen with the two older brothers was odd at best. Since it wasn't just Johnny that time, it had been an ordinary detention: no potions prep, just cauldron cleaning. Both worked silently and efficiently, and what threw Severus off was the fact that Bryan never once complained. He behaved like a decent human being. Maybe he had misjudged him?

What he didn't know was that Bryan was completely comfortable in front of his father and had no need to play up the cool Gryffindor side. And so he didn't. Johnny had looked on approvingly at his brother's behavior, leaving the potions professor confused. Was the younger brother playing the role of handler to his elder brother?

Severus sighed. Life was never so straightforward, was it?

And then there was Granger. Gods, she was still _so_ annoying in class, but outside of the potions room she was a different person. More mature and less childish. And why did they cross paths so often? If he didn't know better, he'd say she did it on purpose. He had begun to look forward to their encounters, and he found himself feeling almost disappointed whenever she didn't show up. Was she a friend? He'd like to think so. Unconventional, maybe, and one that he'd have to consciously hide from anyone else, but almost a friend nonetheless.

Tired of how stifling his quarters felt, he opened the door and welcomed the fresh air. Nightwalking? Wasn't that a thing? No, the word was sleepwalking, but he wasn't asleep. It was easier to think when his legs were given free rein to do more than just pace in a small area.

If he offered Johnny an apprenticeship, the boy would have access to resources he needed to help his mentally ill father. That sounded like something all three boys cared about very much. Hm. And why was he suddenly becoming so kind to virtual strangers?

His thoughts were interrupted by a barreling figure running straight towards him. Only when the person was close enough did he realize it was Granger. She didn't seem to notice him, and she only stopped when Severus purposely stood in her path and caused her to run into him. That seemed to knock some sense into her.

"Professor! I—"

Severus was about to mock her, but one glance at her face told him that something serious had happened.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Miss Granger. Is everything alright?"

"I—I think I have in fact seen a ghost," she whispered, trembling. Her eyes were glistening from fresh tears.

"Calm down. Hogwarts is known to have a few ghosts… it's nothing to freak over." The girl stayed silent, eyes still wide and frantic.

"Miss Granger…" No reaction.

"Granger…" Nope.

"Hermione!" That seemed to do the trick. She stared straight at him, wide eyed.

"What happened?" he asked her.

She didn't respond.

"You're in no fit condition to be left alone. Perhaps some tea would do the trick?"

He saw her give the slightest of nods. Luckily, she was able to walk steadily, and it took no effort on his part for her to follow him back to his quarters where he sat her down and got the water boiling.

"Now, Granger. It looks like you're back up to speed. Care to explain what caused you to go running through the halls like a madman in the dead of night?"

"No."

"Where were you headed?"

The answer would be the Forbidden Forest, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Granger, stop being so stubborn. I'm trying to help you here."

"No you're not," she said suddenly. "You're just trying to pry where you don't belong."

Severus was taken aback, though he realized it was somewhat true. He was extremely curious to know what had happened to make the usually collected witch lose her composure. Though he was often rude to her, she'd never responded with anything but cheerfulness.

"I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to worry about the state of one of my students."

She sighed softly. "You are. And I appreciate it. Thank you."

He shrugged. Then he got up to go get the water.

Only then did Hermione have the moment to herself. She couldn't believe she'd let herself loose like that. She must've been a real sight. Everything had been going fine until that dream.

 _She was in what looked to be a treehouse? The area was wooded and uneven. It didn't look like a manmade treehouse – rather, an opening naturally occurring in a large tree that could be used as a treehouse. It was a nice little spot. From a smaller opening, a girl of maybe five years walked out and began sniffing the flowers_ — _where had they come from? Hermione recognized them as the alpenrose flower that she had once admired while in Switzerland_ _. After a couple of seconds, the girl looked at Hermione and smiled sweetly._

 _Hermione looked back, unsure of how to approach this stranger. But was she a stranger? She kind of looked like…_

" _You're not being crazy. It is me, Mummy!"_

 _Hermione reached out to touch her, but her hand went straight through the image. "E-Eloise? Is that really you?"_

" _Yes! I'm still here, and they let me down to see you."_

" _Who's they?"_

" _The people above," she said vaguely._

" _How are you so old already?"_

" _I am no age. My journey has been put on hold until the time is right."_

" _What does that mean? You're not dead? I'll have you back again?"_

" _Of course you'll have me back again! The only place I ever belonged was with you and Daddy and the boys and_ — _" Something stopped her from finishing that sentence, but Hermione was more focused on the first thing she said._

" _But when? I've missed you so much, Eloise. The time is always right for you. Come back to me now, and I'll find a way to have you in my life. I love you more than any reputation."_

" _But Mummy, it doesn't work that way. They'll only let me back when it's time."_

" _Tell them that I could care less about their rules," she growled._

" _But I care too. I don't want to make life any harder than it is already for you now. How would you explain your growing belly to Dad?"_

Hermione shivered at the non-childish words coming out of the young girl. " _You're not really five, are you?"_

" _I told you. I am no age."_

" _Are you real though? Or have I completely lost it?"_

" _Mummy, I'm only here to save your sanity, to reassure you that you haven't lost everything. Please stop crying over me; it pains all of us."_

" _Do you see everything from where you are?"_

" _Oh yes. Absolutely."_

 _Hermione cringed. "Tell your people up there to look away. I make too many mistakes, and I'm sorry."_

" _No! We are very proud of how you've held up. You are strong, Hermione."_ The voice had changed to be deeper and decidedly masculine.

" _You're not Eloise anymore."_

" _How nice of you to realize." She knew that voice…_

" _Severus! Merlin's beard, is it really you?"_

" _Yes, my darling wife. How I've missed you and the boys up here. At least there's Eloise to keep me company."_

 _It was unnerving to hear the deep voice come out of the image of a young girl. "You can't imagine how much I've missed you."_

" _Believe me, I can. I don't need to imagine it_ — _I've seen it all."_

" _Severus…"_

" _My dear Hermione, it's never healthy to be stuck in the past. Try to get through that thick head of mine? You are making progress, I assure you. Keep the boys close. They need you more than ever, even if they indicate otherwise. I love you."_

" _No! Severus, don't go!"_

" _I can't stay any longer, my time here has long expired. Focus on the version of me that still is here."_

" _Severus!"_

 _The girl looked at her sadly and lovingly. "Eloise, we have to go."_

" _Coming, Daddy," Hermione heard._ It was odd to hear two people in one.

 _They were gone, and suddenly Hermione felt her head on the pillow._

" _NOOOOO!" she howled. "SEVERUS! ELOISE!" Was that real? Should she take that literally_ — _that she would one day be pregnant with the same Eloise again?_

 _No bloody way she'd get any sleep for the rest of the night. What she really needed to do was head to Eloise's "grave" in the forest. After that exchange, she wanted to feel close to her daughter again. To confirm that she did at one point exist. Without thinking, she had shot straight for her destination in her pajamas and all… before being intercepted by Severus. Which brought her here._

"Thank you for the tea, Professor. I believe I am back in control now." She stared at his face with such intensity that he had to look away.

"I apologize for prying earlier," he said awkwardly. "It was none of—"

"No, I should be the one to apologize," she hurried to say. "I still have a lot of demons haunting me, and I often let them get the better of me. I shouldn't have come off at you like that. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, though there's nothing to forgive," he said, pouring her some tea.

Knowing his way of tea was unique, and also trying to get the subject off of her, she asked, "No tea bags? What kind of tea was that?"

"Tea bags are an insult to tea, Miss Granger. I drink real tea." He sniffed, and Hermione had to laugh. She had missed this little quirk.

"And what tea might this be? Extra real?"

"This is _Big Red Robe,_ or as the Chinese call it, _Da Hong Pao._ A type of oolong tea." Growing up in the childhood he had, neither of his parents had made it a habit to drink "regular" British tea. Alcohol was the main beverage he'd known, and he thanked his lucky stars that he didn't turn out to be an alcoholic himself. _Big Red Robe_ was something he discovered by chance years later, without any prior knowledge of teas, and he had been consuming it ever since.

Hermione debated her course of action quickly. Act clueless or actually mention that she knew her teas, all thanks to him? She chose the latter.

"I was just playing you when I said no tea bags, Professor. I actually do know my teas. Muggle-born, remember? Nothing against your profession, sir, but where do you get the galleons to afford Big Red Robe? That is the most expensive tea in the world, priced at 1,200 pounds for just one gram, 10,000 for one teapot's worth… That would be 250 galleons for a mere gram."

Severus looked at the girl curiously. He seemed to have misjudged her once again. "Not just every Muggle knows of its existence either. Explain to me just what sort of background you come from?"

 _Damn. She wasn't expecting that._ "My family did a fair bit of traveling. And, not to show off or anything, but both my parents were dentists. We could afford it." Which was true, if the Grangers weren't as frugal as they were. "Your turn. How do you get your tea? It looks to me like you always have a supply of it."

"I have a contact with whom I do trade," he admitted gruffly. "Potions for tea. Personally, it's an easy choice."

Hermione smiled to herself. Big Red Robe, or Big Red Peach, as her kids liked to say, after mistaking _pao_ for _tao,_ one of the first words they learned from basic Chinese lessons in primary school, was once a daily part of their lives. It was simply their everyday drink. Had homework to do? Alright, here's your tea. Severus made sure the boys had tea leaves with them in Hogwarts, though they were never as passionate about it as he was. After his death, the tradeoff ended. Though Johnny was fully capable of brewing the fancy potions his father had done previously, he had no heart to do so. So that ended there. To Hermione, this very moment felt like she was regaining a part of her life.

 _I know you're watching from above, Severus. I miss you._


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the sun was out, Hermione headed to the Forbidden Forest and had her little heart to heart with Eloise. For some reason, she decided to take a detour on the way back and found herself by the Whomping Willow. When she spotted the large hollow hidden by stray branches and climbed in, she was chilled to the bone by the familiar sight. That dream had to be real, then. She hadn't known of this place before now, so she couldn't have dreamed of it, right? This place was real. So their words had been true.

She stared at the small "room" in wonder. Eloise had been right in that spot over there. There was no second smaller entrance nor the alpenroses that she could still clearly see in her mind. It wouldn't have made sense if the flowers were actually present, anyway. Alpenroses were, as their name suggested, native to the alps and unlikely to just grow on the inside of a large tree in Scotland.

Hermione's mind returned to Eloise. So that was what her little girl would have looked like. Dark hair and a sweet face was all she could remember. At least neither of them were completely lonely up there, with each other for company. It was hard to imagine Severus with a little girl after they'd gone ahead and raised boy after boy after boy together.

The dream notwithstanding, this was a cute spot to be. Quiet, quaint, and outdoorsy. It would be even nicer when the weather got warmer. She'd have to recommend the spot to the boys.

* * *

"Alright, Mum. Meeting number one. Let's see how it goes."

Hermione and Johnny were in the Room of Requirement, ready to embark upon their ambitious mission.

"Don't get too excited, dear. There'll be no brewing yet as we have to figure out what exactly we'd be putting into a potion."

"I know, Mum! But research is fun too."

"Almost forgot. You were my little Ravenclaw."

Johnny smiled at her in response, somewhat annoyed but still accepting. It was nice to see her in such high spirits.

"Alright down to business. Recap of what we know: we're trying to counter the venom with ingredients that would do that and/or ones that would be complementary to your father," said Hermione.

"That's right. And I've got a few ideas and thoughts already," began Johnny. "Snake venom, especially Nagini's, is very acidic. Since we're looking to counter it, we gotta use parts with basic properties."

"Before you start naming examples of basic ingredients, Johnny, let's paint a picture of Dad's personality. Then we can look for the overlap."

"Erm... He's loving, thoughtful, and snarky. Easily irritated. Hardworking. Meticulous."

"Let me add to that," Hermione said with a chuckle. "He's often very stressed and likes to overthink things. Cautious from years of being a spy. Distrustful, along the same lines. Shy at heart. Anything else?"

"He's a big softie on the inside," Johnny said.

"That 'big softie' part has yet to be unlocked yet," Hermione said wistfully. "But it'll be there."

"What about diligent?"

"That's pretty much the same as hardworking. I think we've covered enough of the personality traits. What about physical ones?"

"Tall and lanky. Dark but also pale—you know what I mean? Not much else for physical traits. Sleep deprived? Does that belong here?"

"They're all good descriptors, though I'd add in skinny. He really needs to gain some weight," she remarked off-handedly. "So we've run the gamut of traits. Now for your knowledge of various ingredients. Anything to mention before we hit the books?"

"I first thought of newt eyes since they're the main ingredient in most de-stressing potions, but they're also very acidic. So I guess not those. Aluminum, lead, and tin are among three of the more basic metals. We could probably melt and mix them in. Bowtruckles are shy creatures, so their leaves sound promising. Unicorn tail, too, though that is quite an expensive ingredient."

"You sound rather like a Care of Magical Creatures expert, dear," Hermione said proudly.

"Not really. I don't know the first thing about the animals themselves. Just how their bits work in potions."

"Useful information nonetheless. Ready for research?"

The room had already heard their wishes in their heads and offered up the tomes that Hogwarts boasted which would be of most use to the pair. Now they just had to dig in.

* * *

Roman clung onto his big brother's arm as he was led into the lion's lair. When he realized that might be embarrassing, he quickly let go. It had been nice of Bryan to offer to visit his common room, but now he felt like an intruder. Luckily enough, Bryan's popularity within the house caused the Gryffindors to treat him kindly.

"He's so cute!" said Parvati. "But what's he doing up here?"

"I thought I wasn't engaging in enough brotherly activity," Bryan said magnanimously. "So I'm showing him what he missed out on."

"So what do you think?" asked Ginny. "Measure up to your house?"

Roman looked up at Ginny with relief. A familiar face. "I like mine more. We got the cool dungeons!"

Ginny scrunched up her face in mock distaste. "Dungeons don't sound that appealing to me."

"How are you treated over there?" asked Richard Breslin, a seventh year. "Bryan said that you guys are half-bloods. Not to mention you've got a Gryffindor brother. Are they fine with that?"

"My, is this a Slytherin FAQ? Yeah, they're fine with it—if they're not, then I don't interact with them!"

"You go, Roman! Way to stick up for yourself," Bryan said, clapping him on the back.

"Was there a point to bringing me here?" Roman whispered quietly to Bryan. "What am I even supposed to do here?"

"The idea was for you to meet my friends," Bryan murmured back.

"Bollocks. You just wanted all the girls to see what a cute little brother you had." Roman wasn't stupid. He saw through the act.

"Did Bryan ever mention the time he jumped off a tree?" Roman asked loudly to his brother's housemates.

"What are you doing?" Bryan hissed quietly.

Roman ignored him. "I wasn't born yet, but Mum and Dad bring it up enough that I know it by heart." Seeing that he had the small crowd's attention, he kept going. "We had this one tree in our backyard that was close enough to the house that you could reach it from the attic window. Well our attic's pretty nasty and all so we're not allowed to pull down the ladder on the second floor ceiling and go up. So Bryan decided he would get into the attic via tree and not disobey any rules regarding the ladder."

By this point, Bryan could only stand there and hope for the best.

"So he's climbing, and once he gets to the window, he quickly realizes that it's locked and he won't be able to get in. No amount of pulling opens the ruddy thing, and at one point the tree starts shaking, so he does the smart thing and stops trying to force the window. But because he's a _foolish little boy_ , he continues climbing up instead of down."

He had the rapt attention of everyone in the room—even the ones who were pretending to do homework. It was nice to be in a position of such power, actually.

"But then he sees a… wait for it… a squirrel. And what is his first thought? Not 'oh I should probably avoid that' but 'I want to catch that thing and make it my new pet!'"

The entire room melted into peals of laughter. "When does he jump?" asked a voice from somewhere in the room.

"I'm getting to that! So he's no match for the squirrel who is probably scared bonkers thinking 'why is this human child up so high in my tree?' and the squirrel falls off the branch it's on and lands right onto Bryan's head. Bryan starts thrashing wildly and that's when Mum sees him—way high up, at a level higher than the house—working himself up into some frenzy before he simply gives up. It's not even like he falls out of the tree. He _jumps_. As in, he springs up a little bit before falling for a long time. Luckily Mum saw him early enough and already cast a spell to cushion his fall, otherwise he would have died for sure. He did still break his left arm."

Roman realized that the people were still looking at him expectantly. "Erm, that's it, guys. Point of the story: my brother was a stupid child." He seemed to lose his bravado.

"Any other fun stories?" Someone shouted.

"Of course. But I can't tell all of them in one day… There was that one time when he made Johnny so mad that Johnny threw rocks at him and made him cry. Think about that. A little brother three years younger made him cry. What a loser!"

"Alright that's quite enough. I think it's time for you to go back to your dungeon," Bryan said, ushering him out.

"I'm just kidding, he actually wasn't that much of a loser in that case because there was so much blood… he still has a scars on his shoulder from that!" The last bit was shouted so that the others could hear even as he was shepherded away.

"What the hell, Roman?" Bryan asked once they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" he said, looking all innocent. "I thought you liked attention. Now you got it. You might've been embarrassed along the way, but now your friends will think you're cool."

"Cool for jumping out of a tree? For being beaten to a bloody pulp by my little brother with rocks? What world do you live in?"

"A world where my job as a little brother is to embarrass you! Trust me though, they won't make fun of you. Not for too long, at least."

"And also, ' _springs up for a little bit before falling for a long time'_? What a nice definition of jump."

Roman shrugged. "It needed to be said. You'll be fine. Your reputation precedes you."

"You better be right about that."

"Trust me, I'm a Slytherin."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Hey Granger!" said Draco, knocking and opening Hermione's door in their shared dorms.

"Don't you know it's bad manners to come in before I said you could?" she said. Fortunately, she was completely decent and merely sorting through the notes that she and Johnny had just compiled.

He ignored that. "Fancy going for a walk?"

She gaped at him.

He tapped his foot impatiently. "Take it or leave it, Granger."

"But it's chilly outside."

"Fine. Forget I asked."

"Malfoy! I never said I had anything against the chill, did I?"

If Draco could grin at her, he would have, but instead he managed a dissatisfied scowl.

"So where are we going?" She asked a bit later when they were on their way. He was going really fast, and she had to add an extra spring in her step to keep up.

"I dunno. Just around," he said tersely.

"So why this?" She asked. "I thought anything was better than being around me."

"That was a lie. Being around Aunt Bella was pretty bad." He winced. "Sorry. That was tactless of me."

"You're good. I've long since put Bellatrix into the past."

They walked in silence, and Draco was considerate enough to slow down to a human pace for her.

"You've changed," he said simply.

"I didn't know you knew me so well before," she sniped.

"I didn't."

"Not many people did."

"Who really are you, Hermione Granger?"

 _For starters, I'm not Hermione Granger anymore,_ she thought caustically. "What a silly question. Doesn't sound like you, Malfoy. But if it makes you feel any better, I don't even think I know the answer to that question."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"If only everything was so black and white. Who am I? I'm… me. But what defines me?" _My family._ "These things change over time, and at the moment I'm a bit lost as to where parts of my life are. Do you follow?"

"Lost? You can say that again."

She shrugged, knowing that her silence would compel him to elaborate.

"Everything I was taught turned out to be wrong. And it's nothing of a shock to me—I realized in sixth year how everything was a game to me—that they didn't have my best interests at heart. But who did? It was a war. Yet I was born on that side, and I didn't have it in me to defect. He'd kill my mother. My parents." He stopped and looked at Hermione for some kind of affirmation.

"I don't blame you, Malfoy. I know Harry and Ron and the masses will and do, but that's because they weren't in your shoes. In fact I'm glad you're opening up, finally. I sensed it would happen, I just wasn't sure when."

But Draco had caught onto her words. "You make it sound as if you've actually been in my shoes."

"No, you misunderstand me. I just meant that most won't think about how it was for you—they'll only think about what they did and judge you for what you did and didn't do. Fortunately I'm not so one-dimensional." She sniffed. And that was the truth. The trials she'd faced were a world different than those dealt to Draco, but because of them she could understand that she was in no place to judge the young man. There was also the fact that she was standing next to her dearest friend, the one who'd grown even closer to her after Harry and Ron had grown apart.

"But you shouldn't forgive me! Do you know what I did?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Save the self-pity for someone else, would you? I'm tired of it. Don't you get enough hate from your housemates and former friends?"

"I guess."

"You mean you know. Chin up, Malfoy. You're the one with the heart in the right place. You're _better_ than them. Don't let them get to you."

"Who said they got to me?" he asked, suddenly defensive. "I pity them and their ancient ideals. The lot of them are so superficial. Have you seen Pansy?"

"I'm not blind, you know."

He didn't answer. They walked in silence, but not before spotting some people out on the grounds. Draco's first thought was to turn away, as he didn't want to be seen with Hermione. She knew right away what he must've been thinking.

"We could start heading back now, if you're not comfortable," she said.

"I… fuck that," he said finally. "Why should they dictate where I want to walk. I'm a seventh year, damn it, I should be owning the place."

Hermione chuckled. "And that, Malfoy, is how you should be thinking."

There weren't that many people out as it was a chilly fall day, and most of the students were on the young side. So they didn't hold as personal a grudge against Draco as the older ones.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to spot Roman out there playing exploding snap with a fellow Slytherin. This must be Cerulean, she deduced. He spotted the two of them and waved. She and Draco headed over.

"Hi Draco! This is Cerulean—I don't believe you've met?" said Roman.

"No, we haven't." Draco gave the other boy a kind smile, though his eyes were calculating.

"Pleased to meet you, Cerulean," said Hermione. "I'm the head girl, and so through Malfoy I've already come to know Roman. Glad he has a friend in you."

Draco and Hermione didn't want to take away from the time the two youngsters were spending together, so they moved on fairly quickly after the greetings.

"I didn't know that you'd gotten to know him too, beyond an introduction. Funny kid, isn't he?" said Draco.

"Nothing much beyond that introduction," she said. "I ran into him a few times after that, and so now at least we recognize each other's' faces." She paused. "What's so funny about him?"

"Well, apart from the fact that he didn't know who I was in the beginning—" He ignored the look Hermione was giving him that said 'don't be so full of yourself,'—"he seems intent on getting to know me. And he's definitely too pure to be using me, like I would suspect from any other person who did the same. I can't fathom why he would be doing that, but it's refreshing to not be hated. Not to mention having people interested in you for you and not your name or money."

"He is a nice boy," Hermione said proudly. "Count yourself lucky that such an innocent soul focused his attention on you."

"Come again? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really, only that I suspect all those in Roman's path are blessed to have known him." _Certainly, all mums must feel that way about their children,_ Hermione thought warmly.

"You might be right," said Draco, thinking about how he had thought about the little chattery blonde as his redemption.

"I'm always right," Hermione said with an air of false superiority.

Unable to help themselves, they both laughed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hermione, it was not Severus but Bryan who was in possession of the missing books in the library. Behind that jokester was a young man who did care about his family—no less than Johnny did. When he was first sorted into Gryffindor, he had found firsthand that there were still people who shrunk back at the Snape name. It didn't matter that his mother was Hermione Granger—he was still Bryan Snape, and everyone saw him as such. He quickly learned that the easiest way to get by was to be as "least like Snape" as possible—that is, act cheery, joke around… essentially, be a quintessential Gryffindor. It wasn't too far from his own personality; none of the Snape boys were as dour as their father had been in his youth. They'd all grown up in a happy family. As he got older, this 'extreme Gryffindor' personality slowly blended into his original one, though there were times when it was tiring. He did enjoy the popularity, he had to admit, and sometimes it did get to his head.

By the time Johnny was a first year, the school had become friendlier to the idea of Snape's children. It helped that the second Snape was a Ravenclaw. Johnny therefore never had to go through what Bryan did, or if he did, it was always to a lesser extent.

Hermione and Severus saw Bryan for who he was, and they were proud of him for leading the way for his siblings. Said siblings looked up to him as the cool big brother. He and Johnny coming to ends was a new development, and he was eager to nip that in the bud.

However, his pride got in the way, and it gave him all the more reason to hide the secret efforts he was taking so that his brother would feel bad for judging him.

Let him think he didn't care enough.

Let him think he wasn't trying.

Then show him.

Johnny might've had more brains, but they matched in heart. Besides, brainpower could be found elsewhere...

* * *

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing mindblowing," she said. "I did come across an ancient healing charm that was used to soothe insect bites, especially those on the neck. That sounds related."

"Nice! What's the incantation, Lia?"

"Er, I think it was _halsverheilus._ "

 _So much for Latin being the basis of most spells_ , Bryan thought with a chuckle. _That's almost literally 'neck heal' in German_.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a funny sounding word, I guess." He gave her a charming smile, and she blushed.

"Don't make fun of German—it's a great language!" she said.

"You know German?"

"No, but I can tell when a word is Germanic… just as I can tell if it's French… it's not rocket science, as the muggles say."

They were in the library doing what Hermione and Johnny had just been doing recently. When Bryan first spotted the quiet Ravenclaw, he just had the feeling that she'd be perfect for this. So he had started talking to her. Flirted, yes, but he stayed respectful and took it slow—unlike his usual way, as Hermione had caught on. The end game was different, after all.

When he felt that they were close enough for him to bring up this secret project of his, he was delighted that she jumped in and agreed to help immediately. So here they were now.

Neither of them could claim potions as their forte, but since Lia was best at charms, they had decided on either finding or creating a spell.

"Your brother's charming," she said, trying to break the silence.

"Which one? I do have more than one, you know."

"The only one that I've talked to. Johnny."

"How did that happen?"

"We were both in the library a couple days ago and we obviously recognized each other. Well, I knew who he was but I wasn't sure if he knew me, but then he walked over and said hi. That was nice of him."

"Just hi? What else did he say?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just pleasantries. What else could he have said?"

He shrugged.

Johnny had in fact said more, and it rung in Lia's mind. " _My older brother's a selfish bastard, but he seems to see you differently, so I'll give him that. If you ever feel like he's wronged you, then you're probably right. Never be afraid to stand up to him."_

 _Differently to what_? She had wondered. _Stand up to him_? Yes, it had been Bryan making all the decisions, but it wasn't like she was oppressed or anything. _Wronged?_ That was when the nagging voice crept up to her. _He won't tell his housemates about you so that he can keep his single status. And you, being a naïve Ravenclaw with few friends and interhouse connections, know nothing of what he gets up to over there._

She had seen his subtly-cast notice-me-not while they were in Hogsmeade, but she hadn't called him out for it. Ginny and Hermione's table visit had surprised him—he must've forgotten to renew the charm after it wore off. So at least those two now knew.

It wasn't that Lia wanted to whole school to know so that they could all be envious of her, the Girl-Who-Won-Bryan-Sawyer. Quite the opposite, actually. Lia hated attention, and she found it completely odd that she'd be drawn to someone like Bryan. She was just starting to get hurt at the idea of him not taking her seriously.

* * *

Severus sat at his normal seat at the head's table, taking a moment to observe the students. His snakes were doing well. Though they'd pushed Draco aside as their self-proclaimed leader, there hadn't been enough will to establish another hierarchical group based on blood supremacy. Few seventh year Slytherins had returned, and of the few that did, they were highly subdued. Instead, the focus was highly on the younger ones.

Mr. Landesi was exceedingly bright, as proven by his exam marks and ability to answer questions beyond a straight textbook answer, but he never put the work into his homework. Bright but lazy. What a waste. Then there was Miss Makopling, who found a way to burn through even the strongest cauldrons. He wished she were a Gryffindor. Young Mr. Sawyer was still magically weak since the first day, but the newfound knowledge of his age explained that. He often found himself unnerved by the adoration he'd seen in the small boy's eyes. It was almost always directed at him, though he could not for the life of him fathom why. _Poor child_ , he thought again, thinking of his unfortunate circumstances. _At least he seems to have had a happy childhood._ His older Slytherin brother was sitting with a group of boys, but he didn't seem to be engaging in conversation like the rest of them—instead, he was scribbling down notes and making discrete glances all around the hall. Severus couldn't tell what he was looking at or for, but he did feel a surge of pride upon seeing the intelligent fourth year. _Best potions student I've come across, and he happens to be one of my snakes._

"Remind you of anyone, that boy?" Minerva asked, disturbing him from his thoughts.

"No, I don't believe so."

"Oh, come, Severus! I remember just yesterday another young Slytherin keeping to himself and busying himself with whatever it was _you_ did during meals."

Severus ignored her, continuing to observe the unsuspecting child. Was this why he felt the burst of pride?

"Have you seen his hands?" Pomona piped up helpfully. "Dead ringer for yours, Severus! No wonder I'm not a potions mistress. My hands are stubby old things."

"I don't stare at his hands, Pomona," he said disdainfully, though of course he did; he strongly approved of the graceful way Sawyer handled his ingredients.

His attention moved onto Draco, who was looking much better than he did upon arrival for term. Though he was still widely ostracized by his house, Severus recalled that the youngest Sawyer often sat for meals with Draco. Strange. How did that happen? The Malfoy heir's eyes were staring into Granger's back. Severus absolutely hated seeing her with the other students during meals. When they were alone, he could see that she was wise beyond her years, and it was easier to forget her position. Seeing her as one of many in a sea of Hogwarts uniforms… now that was a stab in the gut of whatever it was the two had forged between themselves.

Someone nearby said something to her, and she turned around and met Draco with a bright smile, upon which he shrugged and looked away quickly. Severus felt a pang of protectiveness. Granger was… she was pure. A breath of fresh air. Someone he didn't mind conversing with. Much as he cared for Draco, his stomach clenched at the thought of Granger with him. Of Granger writhing beneath him.

He almost spit out his food. _Where the fuck did that come from? I feel ill._

Thoughts of Hermione Granger writhing under various other undesirable males flitted through his head, each more unwelcome than the next, and he fought to suppress them. _I need to mind my own business,_ he thought moodily, stabbing at his food with his fork.


	17. Chapter 17

"Thanks for the invite," said Ginny. "So what's up? I haven't seen you take much initiative this year."

"That's just it!" said Hermione. "I haven't taken much initiative, and so I'm trying, but I also wanted to discuss specifically that."

Ginny gestured for her to elaborate.

"You know how I haven't really talked to you guys that much—you kind of, but Neville and Luna even less? As I considered approaching them, it made me painfully aware of how not-close I ever was with them. Or anyone in my year. Seamus, Dean, Parvati… I lived with them for six years, but they're like strangers to me."

"That's not so strange, Hermione. You're not the big social butterfly type; you had Ron and Harry and that was enough. You're not obligated to be friends with everyone."

"I know, but sometimes I feel like I actually am. Obligated, I mean. Who am I to come back from the war after things have settled down and just keep to myself when my peers can blend back in like nothing ever happened?" She wished it were the war that kept her aloof. If only it were that simple.

"We don't blame you for it, though. For most of us, getting back into things is our way of coping. Bless you for being able to get by on your own. If that's your way, so be it."

"Thanks, Gin. I've lost sleep over my probably rude behavior to all you guys."

"I understand that you weren't close friends with any of the people here. It's okay—no one's making you befriend them now just because you're all in Hogwarts again. I mean I'd prefer if you were more open so I could spend more time with you, but I have plenty of other people to socialize with too." Ginny smiled kindly at her.

Hermione never felt so grateful to have such understanding friends. Well, maybe except when Draco was there for her after the ugly Harry and Ron episode, but that was in the future.

"So—serious stuff aside, your room is amazing! The size of it, no roommates… And this gift from above." She walked over and made herself home on Hermione's large bed. "Spacious, not to mention—imagine the privacy!" She winked suggestively.

Hermione had the decency to blush as she imagined Severus ravishing her here, in her Hogwarts bed. Now that was something she wouldn't mind happening.

"You can't say you haven't thought of it?" asked Ginny in mock indignation.

"I honestly haven't, not until you brought it up. No boys at all who fit the bill."

"Really? Then who did you think about just now?"

"I thought about the action, not any guy in particular," she lied.

Ginny stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun," she said good-naturedly.

"I have a point, though. You can't honestly imagine me getting it on with Seamus or Michael Corner or, heaven forbid, Zabini?"

Ginny snickered. Just name a Hufflepuff and you'll have run the whole gamut."

"I'll name two. Ernie and Justin." She suddenly sobered up when she remembered that Ernie had died, and Ginny tactfully pretended that his name hadn't been mentioned.

"I get it, all the boys here don't match you. I would've suggested Bryan for the pure sake that you haven't known him long enough to know that he's not for you, but it seems he's taken already. His loss." Hermione almost choked on the air. Catching her silence, Ginny plowed on. "His popularity in Gryffindor soared after little Roman told the story of him jumping out of a tree. All the girls have been clamoring to see his scars."

 _He doesn't have scars from the squirrel incident,_ Hermione thought confusedly.

"Was that the only story Roman told?"

"No, there was also something about a rock fight, but that one didn't catch on as much," said Ginny.

She guessed as much. The scars on Bryan's shoulder were from that, not the jump.

"I know him well enough from what I've seen in classes, I suppose. Decent bloke, but way too outgoing. You think I'd pair with the likes of that?" she asked incredulously, ignoring the quiet side of his personality that she knew Ginny wasn't aware of.

"Who knows? I asked Luna about his girl, and she said that she was very quiet and shy. Keeps to herself. Sound like anyone?"

"I may be a lot of things, but I haven't been shy in many years."

"You sure about that? Stick a cock in your face and we'll see where that bravado goes."

"Ginny!" she said, scandalized. "Do you kiss Harry with that mouth?" She knew full well she did.

"Of course. And he loves it."

"Ugh Gin, TMI!"

"I'm just nudging you onto the right path," she said innocently.

"Alright, alright, I get the idea. Seems every time you're over we talk about boys."

"And?"

"And nothing. Just pointing out an observation, I guess."

"How very astute of you."

"Thank you."

They pulled silly faces at each other before bursting into giggles.

"Keep me updated, even if there isn't much to be said!"

"Is that a bye?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah! I can't spend the whole day talking about something with you if it's not going anywhere," Ginny said with a chuckle.

Once Ginny left, Hermione was free to think about Severus again. How was her progress? _Minimal, but somewhere_. What was her next step? _Continue the visits or maybe be some assistant._ The potion? _Far from completion or even existence._ She sighed. Getting someone to like you wasn't easy. If she thought her mere presence through the visits was enough, the more fool her. What reason would Severus have for liking her, a plain student of many?

Well, there was that bond, she suddenly thought. And the goblins said her time traveling wasn't enough to break the bond…

She sat up straight, her mind racing. What implications did the bond have on them? On him? Marriage bonds were not too common, but plenty of people still had them. It was unheard of, however, to be unknowingly bonded. Bonding required the complete permission and desire to do so. And bonded to someone's future self? How did that even work?

She wondered if, books notwithstanding, anyone knew the answer or had an idea. The goblins seemed pretty knowledgeable, but she didn't want to go to Gringotts any time soon. Elves? Now that was a thought. She'd been meaning to talk to her anyway…

"Turnage!"

The little elf popped into view and gave a small bow. "Yes, Mistress Hermione?"

By this point, Hermione had gotten over correcting the elf.

"So—Hogwarts?" she figured directly questioning her regarding the bond would be impolite.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione. Now that Turnage has a living mistress again, Turnage is wanting to be close to you and the boys. And the elves here is being acceptable company."

"Do you see the boys often?" she wondered.

"Turnage is watching over Snape boys! Making sure they is safe!"

"Well, I'm sure they appreciate it. I know Roman keeps in contact with you; have the other two reached out yet?"

"No, not yet, but Turnage is being content to watch over them in the shadows."

That answered her question. Now, to ask what was really on her mind…

Turnage tilted her head and observed her silently. "Mistress be wanting to know about marriage bonds?"

"Why, yes. Did you read my mind?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"No, but Turnage wondered when Mistress was going to ask!"

"Do you know much about them? Or specifically, how they apply to Severus and me in this unprecedented situation?"

"Turnage is knowing they cannot be dissolved, as the love put into forming them cannot break, so the connection is still being there! When Mistress feels feelings for Severus, Mistress is not being confused because she knows she loves him. But when Severus feels twinges for Mistress from the bond, he will be confused."

One thing caught Hermione's attention. "Is Severus not your master, then, if he is just Severus to you?" she asked.

"He may one day be, if he learns of Turnage's connection to his family. But according to Nancianne's will, Turnage's master is Bryan. Turnage however, may choose any senior member of the master to be her new master." She left unsaid the obvious statement that she had chosen Hermione.

Taking that information into her head, she focused back on what the elf had said earlier. "You're saying Severus is currently experiencing feelings for me?"

"Not quite. But he is seeing you as a friend, Mistress, and that is being to your benefit."

"But what if he ends up liking me but it's through the bond and not anything real? Like a love potion gone wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Do not worry! The bond can only do so much. He loved you enough without the bond, yes?"

"I suppose," she said. At Turnage's raised eyebrow, she quickly amended, "yes, more than a little!"

* * *

Johnny knocked nervously on his father's door, vials in hand. He hoped that the professor currently didn't have anyone else in there with him, student or staff.

"Come in."

He walked in shyly and placed the vials on his desk. "I wasn't sure if you needed any more of these for the infirmary, but I took the liberty of brewing a couple more. If you already have enough I can always cast a strengthening preservation spell on them!"

"What makes you think I can't cast the spell myself?" Severus asked with a chuckle.

"Oh I wasn't talking about _gesto_ ," said Johnny, "I meant a stronger one. Erm... my parents came up with some new spells that aren't very well known. Especially over here," he added as an afterthought. Truthfully, he was speaking of more recent spells that had been invented in his lifetime, and not by his parents but the actual magical spell developing department.

"Because you lot are from Germany, yes?" he asked. This was the perfect opportunity to learn more…

"I suppose McGonagall told you that? Yes, we are."

"Yet you speak perfect English. Are your parents English?" Snape knew full well that his mother was German, but he wondered what Johnny would say.

"My father was. Mum's German through and through," he said, envisioning Hildegard.

There was so much more Severus wanted to ask. _How did they meet? Why do you switch between present and past tense for your father?_ But he didn't. It would not be appropriate, for starters. How he itched to use occlumency! There was nothing stopping him except for his personal promise to himself after the war as a changed man to only do so as necessary. That left a lot of leeway. He chanced a look straight into the boy's hazel eyes, who started before looking away immediately.

...Not before Severus felt the strong, fortified walls in place. It wasn't even as if the fourth year had slammed them up in the nick of time. They were just there, as if he were prepared.

The two were both silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say. It was obvious that the boy knew what he'd just attempted, even though he had only reached in gently.

"I didn't know my mum was so interesting to you," Johnny said lightly, in reference to the last thing he had said.

Severus looked down at his own hands, hating himself for getting into this situation. "Old habit. Although you seem to be well prepared." It was not an accusation so much as a backward recognition of his ability.

"Comes in handy, I'll say."

Severus wanted to apologize, to justify his actions; anything to put himself into the clear, but instead he focused on the vials in front of him after an awkward moment of silence.

"Impeccable as always, Mr. Sawyer. They might be first and second year potions, but I'm impressed at the quality. Thank you."

Johnny beamed, throwing the previous incident right past him. "It's no trouble, honestly."

"Who said it was any trouble? Did you brew these where I think you did?"

"If you're thinking the room of requirement, then you would be correct."

Snape left out that he thought it was impressive the boy knew about the RoR after being at Hogwarts for so little time, but he figured he had friends who knew. It was hardly a secret nowadays.

"I hardly think any potions lab conjured up by that room would be good enough for you," he began.

"Sir?"

"You may use my lab if you ever want to brew. Outside of potions for class, of course."

The absolute joy in the boy's eyes almost melted Severus's frozen heart. "Thank you so much, sir! It means more than you can imagine." If Johnny was confused by the offer, he didn't say anything. It just didn't seem like his father to offer his lab to a student. He hadn't thought he was making so great a stride just yet.

Severus, of course, was thinking about how this could be a bridge into acquiring Johnny as his apprentice.

"Would there be anything else?" Severus said, as a dismissal.

"That's up to you, isn't it? Got any, I dunno, papers to grade or potions to brew?" Johnny asked, trying to make the moment last as long as possible.

Severus hesitated. He had been about to get lunch. He looked at his watch, and his stomach growled quietly in response. But some help on the essays would be appreciated. It was clear that the boy would be happy to. And he could still get lunch, right?

"Come to think of it, I do have some leftover papers to grade before the weekend is over. You're welcome to them."

As Johnny made his way back into the room, his father said, "I was just about to get lunch. Did you eat yet?"

Johnny's heart beat in excitement. Sharing a meal with Dad? Yes! In the sickly state that he remembered him months before his passing, every little added moment was borrowed time. It didn't help that he was away at school while he knew his father withered away at home. He would have given anything to have more family meals together.

Johnny hadn't eaten, but even if he had, he would have definitely lied to spend the moment with his dad. "So what's on the menu?"

Severus shrugged non-committedly. I'm getting a roast, but you can get whatever you want. The elves'll fix it up for you."

"I'll have a sandwich. Are you going to call an elf here? If so I can tell it directly."

Severus gave him a look that said 'have it your way.' "Turnage!"

Johnny gave a start, but luckily he had his attention on the pile of essays and not his father. _Should I pretend I don't know her? What if she doesn't? Ahh!_

The elf popped into existence. "Well, Professor Prince-Snape, that is an improvement from 'Elf'!"

Severus used to simply call for an elf, and a different one would show up each time, but ever since that visit with Hermione to the kitchens, it was always this particular elf that showed up. After multiple rebukes by the little creature for calling her 'Elf' when she had a name, he was now used to calling her Turnage.

The elf, for that matter, suddenly realized that there was another person in the room. "Young Master Johnny!" she cried gleefully. _There goes the secret thing_ , thought Johnny.

"This is _your_ elf?" Severus asked incredulously. "I didn't know students brought their elves to Hogwarts now."

"I didn't know either!" Johnny said. _At least not until recently._ Addressing the elf, he said, "How come you're not back in Cor—Schwalmstadt… with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"They is being fine without Turnage! But Turnage still checks in on them."

"Sorry, Professor, could you give us a moment?"

Snape nodded and looked away. The other two began speaking in hushed tones.

"I know you have more tact than that. Was there a reason you wanted him to know you were our elf?" Johnny asked.

"Turnage is proud of being a Prince elf," she said as she stood straighter. "And it makes no difference. He just must not know of Turnage's connection with Mistress Hermione."

"Now he'll think we three are spoiled brats," Johnny said sadly.

"Nonsense! You and Young Master Bryan don't even call me. Young Master Roman does, but it is more for companionship than help."

Johnny chuckled, despite the situation. Of course Roman would call on her. If he recalled correctly, the two were inseparable back at Cornwall. Another thought crossed his mind. "That's an awful lot of _Young Master_ s in one sentence, Turnage. You were good at calling me just Johnny back in Cornwall. What's up with that?"

Turnage gave him a look that clearly said, "I is calling you what I is wanting." Johnny smiled, despite himself, and held up his hands in defeat.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now you order lunch," she said loudly so that Severus would know that their personal conversation was over.

Severus gave Johnny a look that said 'we'll talk later' and proceeded to order. His son followed. Then he got to marking essays until the food came.

* * *

"I didn't know she was here, honest! Apparently only Roman did. She got lonely back at home and decided to watch over us here."

"If that's the truth, you've got one loving elf on your hands. Even Regulus's elf didn't follow him to Hogwarts. Pardon, I bet you didn't get the reference."

The boy shrugged. He did, but it didn't really matter.

"Would you happen to know why your elf is so determined to serve me? Ever since she came the others have deferred to her when it comes to me."

Johnny gulped. "You are quite well liked by many, Professor. I've heard about Dobby and how he loved Harry Potter, but they weren't related or anything. And Turnage certainly has quite a demanding presence. I could easily believe that she got the others to listen to her." _Only on matters relating to you,_ he thought.

The idea of himself being _quite well liked_ was still foreign to Severus, but he took it at face value.

* * *

"Turnage!" It was a couple days later, and his curiosity regarding Sawyer's background had only spiked after finding out the elf was his. Perhaps she'd reveal more.

"Is Professor Prince-Snape be needing anything?"

"So you're a Sawyer elf?" Severus asked by way of greeting.

Turnage pursed her lips just the slightest bit at the made up name. "No. My mother belonged to Johnny's grandmother's family, and she wasn't a Sawyer."

He caught the look. "Are you not fond of the Sawyer side of the family?"

Turnage was surprised at the question, but she pondered how to answer it if the name Snape were interchanged. "Turnage never met any Sawyers except for the three young boys I is knowing now."

Now that was interesting. So she never met Sawyer senior or his father despite being an elf of his wife's family. He would have to think over that more later.

"Why do you know the boys but not their father? I believe his illness is only a recent development?"

Turnage crossed her little arms and huffed in a very un-elfish way. "I is not needing to answer any of you's questions. Ask the boys yourself!" Without waiting to be dismissed, she popped out.

Severus stared at the spot where the usually friendly elf just was. He hadn't expected her to really share, but he'd been surprised how defensive she became. What had happened to the Sawyer family?


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy December (and Friday)! Officially in the last month of 2017 :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and fyi it's on the longer side.**

* * *

October faded into November with little consequence. Life was still, perhaps too still for Hermione, and her boys were enjoying a "normal" Hogwarts life largely without her. In the month since they started the project, she and Johnny had procured an extensive list of ingredients and notes. He told Hermione that his father had offered him use of his personal lab, but they both knew that this particular brew could not be done there—for one, how would Johnny explain his interest in creating a potion to negate snake venom, especially when all the ingredients they'd personally scouted for fit Severus to a T?

Johnny found that he had not made liberal use of the labs that were so graciously offered to him for anything else either. It would be awkward, as the previous visits already were, and he didn't brew many other potions outside of class. The "special project" he was working on was taking so much of his free time. Besides, part of what he loved so much of brewing was being able to spend time around his father, the one he thought he'd never see again. He didn't think the lab offer included his father in the room with him.

So far, the mother and son duo had already gotten a bubbling base started. There was no way to just theorize how the perfect potion would be made, so they were adding ingredients on the spot, sometimes having to add an "opposite" herb to undo a wrongly added one. The two made sure to record every stir or leaf or time spent allowing the concoction to simmer. Mistakes were bound to be made, and so this was more of a test of ingredients and their compatibility before moving onto a final version, if they managed to get that far.

They were on a roll, but it definitely seemed too easy if everything just worked out like that.

* * *

"Hi."

Severus merely nodded to her. _Why didn't you show up for three whole weeks,_ he wanted to ask. Instead, he focused his attention to the small hollow of her neck, where he noticed for the first time her small necklace. It looked cheap to him—it certainly didn't seem like something she would pick for herself, but who was he kidding—he didn't know her. Hermione followed his gaze and self-consciously touched the centerpiece, hoping he wouldn't ask so she wouldn't have to lie about the gift from her then seven year old.

"It's November," she said lamely, for lack of anything else to say.

"That it is," he said sarcastically. "How very astute of you, Miss Granger."

"That means winter is upon us. And Christmas," she said suddenly. She realized then that she hadn't made any plans for the winter holidays yet.

"Do you have anything to say that isn't already common knowledge?" he said, but his voice was far less ridiculing than it could have been.

"No, no, that was mostly for myself, I think. Didn't realize I'd already been here so long."

Severus chuckled, if that was possible. It was more of a snort. "When did you start keeping count? _So long_ as in seven years, not counting last? I'm afraid I beat you there."

She smiled gently at him, an action that caused him to back away. "Did you have any plans, Professor?"

"Do I ever?" he said harshly. "No family, no friends. My gift every year is being able to stay in a castle nearly bare of dunderheaded fools."

"I'm a friend, aren't I?"

"You are a student."

"Still a friend," she said petulantly.

"If you insist. Think whatever you want." She cheered. That was half a point to her, she reckoned.

"And your family?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Tell me about them." She just wanted to get him to open up.

"Do you not think, Miss Granger, that you have overstepped your boundaries?" he asked frostily.

"No, I don't quite think so," she said boldly. "You brought up your family, even if just a lack of, and you also agreed that I was your friend. Friends can talk."

"I did not agree that you were my friend," he said sullenly, even though he completely did think so.

She stared up at him expectantly.

He sighed dramatically. "My mother came from a long line of purebloods," he began slowly, hesitantly. "Her parents disowned her when she married my father, a sorry excuse for a Muggle." A pause. "They're both gone now, so therefore I have no family. Case closed."

Hermione, encouraged by his opening up, pushed forward. "And… your grandparents? Did you ever meet them?"

"The Princes? Oh, surely not. Once they cast my mother out they didn't give her or her struggling family a second thought. I did meet my paternal grandparents once, though I was too young to remember clearly."

Hermione wished he knew how wrong he was about the Princes.

"Do you…" she paused, wondering if it was the right question to ask. She already knew all the answers, of course, but she wanted to make sure that she pushed just the right amount of buttons.

"Yes?" He drawled, half defensive, half curious.

"Do you still visit your mother," she said quickly. Severus didn't think the world of either of his parents, but his resentment toward his father contributed to his slow but steady forgiveness of his mother. Her tombstone, once dirty and forgotten, had slowly been cleaned and given the care it deserved.

Severus, for his part, could not believe that he was allowing this conversation to happen. But he answered. "I do, actually. Every Christmas Day. She was always extra kind to me over the holidays to make up for what she and my father could not give."

And indeed, the Snapes had always made sure to apparate to Cokeworth every Christmas to wish Grandma Eileen a Happy Christmas, or as the boys would say, _Fr_ _öhliches Weihnachten._ They often left flowers or simple things, life a scarf to stay warm. If Eileen herself couldn't make use of it, at least a cold passerby could.

Hermione knew that that meant she and the boys would have to choose a different day this year.

Christmas Eve, perhaps? Wanting to be "a proper German" after meeting muggle friends in primary school, a young Bryan had convinced his parents to let him and his then only brother open presents on Christmas Eve instead of a day later. The holidays often got very busy for the Snapes. At least one day would be devoted to either having Draco, Astoria, and Scorp over or the other way around. Then there was the visit to the Grangers. After much hesitation they'd dined with the Weasleys one year, but it had been such a stiff encounter on Harry and Ron's part that it hadn't happened again. As a consequence of living so far away and having "entered into relations with bloody Snape," as Ron put it, the third member of the golden trio found herself becoming less close than she once was. She didn't mind, though, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The holidays always finished off with Bryan's birthday celebrations on the thirtieth followed by New Year's Eve card games. Hermione wasn't sure how much of that she could manage this year, but she was damn sure that she'd still try to give her children the best Christmas ever.

Coming back to the present, she realized that she hadn't responded.

She smiled sadly but kindly to Severus. "I'm sure she sees you all the time and is even happier that you take the time to see her too."

He grumbled. "You don't know her. And that's the end of that."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 _Mum, Dad:_

 _Do you have any suggestions for the holiday? Progress with Severus is deathly slow, and I was thinking that maybe the holiday could be some turning point for us. You know, when the castle's mostly empty. Whether that 'us' is just Severus and myself or whether it also includes the boys, I'm not sure. But that would require us to stay back for the holiday, and I know that's unfair to you guys._

 _I'm not even sure what I'm asking here. Just suggestions, maybe? Don't worry, I definitely won't be staying away._

 _All my love,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

"You'll be coming to the Burrow for Christmas, right?"

"Erm, I don't think so." At Ginny's protesting look, she quickly went on, "I was looking forward to a quiet holiday with my parents this year. But that doesn't mean I can't drop in for one of the days," she placated. After a second thought, she amended, "You know what, I think I actually will clear some time. I'd like to see your family again." In the midst of things, she'd forgotten to include the Weasleys in her holiday plans. It had been quite some time since they were regulars…

"You're visiting the Weasleys?" said Bryan, looking inquisitively at his mother. Hermione and Ginny's conversation was in no means private as they were in the Great Hall having breakfast with many of the other Gryffindors.

"Yes, indeed, Bryan. They were—are a big part of my life, you know." Understanding his unspoken question, she said, "No, I don't expect to be taking anyone with me. My parents would stay at home." Unspoken was the fact that _my parents_ really meant _you three._

"I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind if you brought your parents! Dad loves discussing muggle things, as you well know."

"I don't doubt your family's hospitality!" Hermione smiled kindly. "I'll let my parents decide though whether they're up for it. Besides, there's still time. It's only November."

* * *

In an isolated corner of the library, two students were busy sifting through heavy spell books.

"We're not really getting anywhere, Bryan. I don't think a mere spell would heal something of the magnitude you're talking about. And that's the problem. You won't even elaborate or answer any of my questions about what exactly we're trying to heal! Details would help, you know."

"I've told you plenty about what we're trying to heal… it's the why that I can't answer! Can't you just accept that I have a personal interest in doing this?"

"I can…" she said, backing down. "It would just make me feel less like a mere tool if you didn't leave me in the dark!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It's my fault, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Lia shrugged helplessly. "I mean, what can I say other than it's alright?"

"I appreciate it. And I appreciate you being willing to help me. Really."

She shrugged again. "Alright. But I meant what I said earlier. I doubt we can get what we're going for with just a spell. There are healing spells out there, but they won't cut it."

"That's why we gotta invent one! So that it _will_ cut it!"

Easier said than done.

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry to hear that progress is slow! I'd definitely want all of you back here for the holidays. Even if you did stay in the castle the whole time, you wouldn't be able to see Severus all the time—or if you did, he'd get irritated pretty quickly! Could you possibly go back to Hogwarts for one day? Is that allowed? Then you could see him and have that nice Christmassy moment that I know you're hoping for._

 _I can tell you're thinking about him all the time, but please don't forget about everything else. I know you said that you weren't as close to Harry and Ron in the future, but this isn't the future anymore. They're probably wondering why your responses are so lukewarm! Just don't drop everyone else from your life so quickly—if need be you can always do that again after you and Severus get together…_

 _I believe in you, and good things take time!_

 _Mum x_

* * *

Roman was bored. It didn't really help that he'd only made one close friend and was afraid of being overbearing if he always tried to hang with Cerulean. It was also hard for the youngest first-year in the school to see both his parents daily and not be able to acknowledge them.

 _Darn that,_ he thought. _If I want to go see Mum, I'll go see her. She'll appreciate it too, anyway._

Luckily for him, Draco wasn't in the head dorms. He went straight toward Hermione's room, where he found her sitting on her bed sifting through old potions books. She looked pleased to see him—she was obviously frustrated and getting nowhere in her research.

"I thought you'd never come," she said endearingly. "Finally came for me and not your dear old clueless godfather?" She motioned for him to join her. He climbed right in and snuggled up to her shoulder.

"Doing some extra research? Doesn't look to be very enjoyable this time."

"Johnny hasn't told you? We're trying to brew a potion to help Dad out before it's too late. Remember, I mentioned it that time we were in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, that thing! Johnny mentioned it in passing recently but he didn't go much into detail about it. I get the feeling he's not too confident on the outcome, so he hasn't discussed it much."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, it's pretty tough. We do have loads of time, so that's on our side, at least."

Roman grunted noncommittedly.

"How've you been? I never really get the chance to see you, and most of it is because I don't want to be there when you don't want me there. I know you, and the excitement of Hogwarts has probably faded by now?"

He nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be back for the holidays in no time, and that should leave you feeling refreshed."

"I hope so. It just feels very sluggish. Everyone's got stuff to do. But I've just got classes."

"You just need something exciting—something that motivates you. I know Johnny's somehow wormed his way into Dad's side, even if barely, and so he has that to drive him. And Bryan never had a problem with not having anything to do… Try some more stuff out. When I was your age I spent countless hours in the library trying to get ahead. Of course I had Harry and Ron too."

"Yeah, the library's pretty nice. It's grander than your old bookstore at home but not as familiar or welcoming."

"I all but raised you in that bookstore, didn't I? It's no wonder that you like books. You're _my_ kid. Your name even means novel," she said with a laugh. "RRRRoman!" She rolled the 'r' in a highly exaggerated fashion, similar to the way the German word was spoken, but differently than how the name was pronounced. Roman giggled. Hermione basked in the sound.

"Are you going to start that bookstore again, then?"

"I don't really know. Maybe. There were a lot of career paths that I wouldn't have minded having. Maybe with this second chance I could try out another one of those dreams. Whatever the case, my priorities are different this time around. After all, I gotta make sure that my little boys have a father!"

"Mum! I'm not little! I'm even at Hogwarts now!"

"Of course you're not," she said cheerfully, ruffling his long hair. "You're a big boy now, but you'll always be my baby."

Roman sighed exasperatedly.

"Remember when you were younger, and you told me you couldn't wait until you were older than Bryan and Johnny so you wouldn't be the youngest anymore?" Hermione said softly. "I miss those days."

Roman didn't respond. His brothers made fun of him often enough for that statement.

"Back to the bookstore though, I totally wouldn't mind if you went that route again. I for one miss that place. Your books were more interesting than the boring ones here at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "They weren't technically my books, you know. I wasn't to be the final owner. It would cost us a fortune if I kept them all to myself without selling them."

Roman huffed. "That's just a technicality. You know what I mean."

"Of course," she murmured. "And a bookstore is different from a library, especially a school library. Were you perhaps more taken by the poetry books you kept than you claimed?"

He shrugged. "I didn't like them all that much when I had them, but now that I don't have them anymore they're one of the many things I miss."

His mother nodded understandingly. "I miss a bunch of things I thought I'd never think of too. Comes with the territory of unexpectedly traveling twenty some years back with nearly nothing, I suppose." She snuggled her youngest a little closer to her, and he leaned in automatically.

"I think I like flying," he murmured softly after enjoying a moment of contented silence. "It's more fun when there are actually others who like it too." He was of course referring to both Johnny and Bryan's distaste for flying.

"Yes, I do recall you telling me that last time. I don't know where you got that," Hermione said with mock disgust. Your father's pretty good in the air, but he needs no broom. Good for you though. You should try out for the team next year." She paused. "Scratch that, I think I'd have a heart attack watching you zoom around a thousand feet above ground. I thought I lucked out and avoided kids who liked flying."

"It'll be fun to be able to do something that Johnny and Bryan can't," he said.

"There's always that, yes."

"I'm hungry," he said suddenly, throwing yet another non-sequitur in her face. "Can we go somewhere? Please?"

She frowned. "What do you mean 'go somewhere'? You're not expecting me to take you out of the castle, are you?"

Roman looked up at her and looked at her pleadingly, blue orbs round and innocent.

"You're not four anymore, sweetheart," she said with a touch of a smile on her stern lips.

He didn't answer.

"You might not be four, but you're still cute as a button."

"Does that mean yes?" he asked excitedly.

She sighed in feigned annoyance. "You know I wasn't going to say no in the first place. It wasn't a very outlandish request and I'm not above breaking a few rules to spend some time with my son…"

"YES! Thanks Mum, you're the best!"

"You haven't even heard where I'm taking you yet."

He hushed up real quick.

"I'm just kidding; I haven't decided where we're going yet," she said with a laugh after seeing Roman look up at her expectantly with bated breath. "You sure the kitchens aren't good enough for you?"

* * *

After groaning from having to get out of bed from what she planned to be her lazy Saturday, Hermione ended up going the extra mile and taking him to a small café in muggle Germany that was very familiar to them. Roman went on and on about how the place was 'different but the same' and oh so old-looking. When he said 'somewhere,' he had just a small place in Diagon Alley in mind. This surpassed all expectations. Hermione, for her part, chose the place not just for its significance but also for the anonymity. In such a small corner of the world, the two wouldn't have to worry about being discovered. She had even dared to dress in her normal clothing—an outfit that was better suited for women nearing middle age. If she got any odd looks, she just brushed them off. This was her much needed mother and son moment, and she felt more comfortable in her own skin this way.

"Now remember," she said as they were leaving and almost back at Hogwarts. "Don't tell a word of our little trip to any of your friends. It wouldn't do to slip and say you left the castle!"

"No worries, Mum, I've got more tact than that. Though I won't promise I won't let anything slip to Johnny or Bryan…"

"Just be careful!"

"I know!"

As they neared the passageway that would take them back into the castle, Hermione disillusioned both of them. "Don't forget that you're welcome to see me whenever you want. You're never a burden to me, and seeing you certainly takes my mind off less desirable things," she whispered as they made their way through the halls, invisible.

"Thanks, Mum. I had a really good day." He gave her a tight hug and she pressed a kiss to his small forehead after brushing away his fringe.

"I love you, Roman."

"Love you too."

* * *

"What's got you in such a mood?"

She nearly jumped a foot into the air. "Se—Professor! I didn't hear you behind me!"

"That much is clear. Although it remains a mystery as to why you are so distracted."

"What can I say other than I had a good day? Oh look at that, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" She giggled.

Snape looked bewildered, though only Hermione would have known it.

"I know that look," she said. "I'm not drunk, so there's no need to take house points." _Drunk off happiness maybe? I'm such a silly old mum if one of my children paying me the least bit of attention makes me this happy._

"And how would you know such a look?"

 _Oh, shoot._ "Don't fault me for being observant just because you're not." She almost wanted to stick out her tongue, but that would be pushing it. "And what are you doing in the halls this lovely Saturday afternoon?"

"I have every right to be in the halls on this 'lovely Saturday afternoon' as you, Miss Granger."

"That's true," she conceded. "Let's walk. It wouldn't do to just stand here during such a normal time of the day when anyone could walk by."

"You make it sound as if we're trying to hide something from others," he said carefully.

"Are we?" she said, looking anywhere but at him.

"No. I don't believe we are. But walking out of sight is a good idea."

"Did you, Professor Snape, just say that something I suggested was a 'good idea'!?"

"No I didn't. Go get your ears checked, Miss Granger."

So they walked, with Hermione expertly hiding into the shadows. It helped that they took a lesser traveled route. If any student happened upon the pair, they'd see the dungeon bat bickering almost playfully to himself.

They stopped right outside the door to the potions classroom, which Hermione knew to be connected to his private quarters. Her breath caught. Was he going to…? She prodded herself, not even sure where her thoughts had brought her. The last time she was there, she had run to him all disheveled looking from the dream.

He motioned her in. She was disappointed that the invitation only extended to the classroom and not his room. Wishful thinking on her part.

"So why are we here?" she asked. This seemed more forward of him than she'd thought.

"Because we walked here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you swallow a brick before scaring me earlier, because you've been incredibly difficult this whole time."

"You took me to the kitchens the other day and I didn't ask why. Who's difficult now?"

"Alright. I'll accept that, but only because I can't remember whether you actually didn't ask or not." Emboldened by her earlier glee, she sat on one of the tables and put her chin in her palm, staring at him expectantly in a rare show of dominance. "Did you have anything planned? Because I did manage to keep you entertained when we were down in the kitchens."

Severus was panicking. He had almost no idea how he found himself in this situation. When he saw her in the hall looking dazed, it was just second nature to call her out for it. And when did they become so comfortable speaking to each other? Or rather, when did he allow it? And… why was she dressed like she was much older than she was? It certainly helped shove off the schoolgirl image. _Focus, Snape._ And the biggest question of all: why did he even bring her here? He certainly had nothing planned.

Hermione held in her laugh at the man she knew best. This was gold. Help him out or not? _Nah, let him struggle. Wonder what he'll say._

"Lunch?" He finally said. "I'll return the favor."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit full," she said with a chuckle in her voice. "Just got back from lunch and all."

"Just got back? You sure weren't coming from the direction of the Great Hall."

"And you'd be correct. I left the grounds. What are you going to do about it?" She leaned closer and gave him such a momentarily breathless look that Severus was sure he imagined it.

"I'm just playing with you," she said before he got a chance to think. "I'm ni—" _bad idea to emphasize that she was of age, as it was still too young compared to him…_ "—older than most of the students here.

"That doesn't give you a reason to break the rules."

"I don't give a damn. I didn't hurt anyone, and if those rules were in place for my safety, you can be witness to the fact that I'm back in one piece."

Severus sneered. Typical Gryffindor, brash and annoying.

"That said, if you're hungry, don't let me stop you."

"I'm fine." A pause. "Where did you go? So I can judge for myself how poor your tastes are."

"So you're not going to turn me in? And my location… that's for me to know and you to wonder. Besides, it's somewhere you wouldn't know about."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't enquire further. "I don't suppose you would just frequent an eatery alone?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not. One does get tired of Hogwarts food sometimes."

"So Potter and Weasley weren't part of this outing?"

"Harry and Ron? Heavens no, I didn't even give them a seconds' thought there today. I've moved onto bigger and better priorities, thank Merlin."

"Did something happen between Gryffindor's _Golden Trio?_ " he asked, mocking the moniker for them.

 _Yeah, but it hasn't happened yet._ "Not really. People change. We grow older. And we obviously have different goals in life."

"What would your goals be?"

"I wanted to start my own bookshop once." She thought about her earlier conversation with Roman. _Now all I want is you._ "Now? I'm not really sure. I'm shooting for one very specific thing, and without that I won't be able to move on. I do hope one day to have a family. A whole one."

Seeing him about to ask further, she quickly said, "No, I'm not going to tell you what the one thing is. It's personal, and if you won't even admit that you're a friend, why should you know?" Just like that, she changed the conversation back into playful bickering.

"I can also see that you obviously didn't plan anything when you led me here, so I might as well take my leave before this visit drags out longer than it needs to," Hermione said with a gentle laugh. In truth, it was getting a little awkward since she just sat there on one of the classroom tables answering his questions, as she hadn't bothered to ask him any. She wanted to stay in safe territory, and any question directed toward him could easily be taken wrong as prying. It seemed she was starting to get through his thick head, but he had some more self-reflection to go through before anything more could happen.

* * *

 **A/N More interaction between our favorite couple, hurrah! I'm curious, do you guys prefer shorter chapters with more frequent updates or longer chapters with less frequent updates? Why? I _usually_ try to have at least 4000 words in a chapter, but it also just depends on how the chapter feels by itself. Please review! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Friday! Not sure if I've decided on Friday as the official update day, but I do know that Fridays are happiness...**

* * *

Johnny had finally gone down to his father's lab and was working on Felix Felicis. That in itself was complicated enough, but he was certain he was able to brew the mainstream version of it; what he really wanted was to make the same thing in less than the required six months.

If Severus had been surprised by the fourth year's ambitiousness, he hadn't said anything. Instead, he had left the boy to his devices and retreated back to his personal space, not wanting to invade the young Slytherin's privacy.

What Johnny found ambitious was not the fact that he was attempting such a crazy feat but that he was simultaneously also thinking of ingredients to add to his and his mum's secret project. He wanted to devote all his brainpower to the latter, as it was far more important to him, but he also hoped to spend more time with his dad. Thus he was really splitting himself apart. If he hadn't spent much time with other students his age previously, he certainly didn't increase that time now. He smiled down into his cauldron as he imagined all his hard work paying off.

"Something good?"

Johnny flinched, not hearing Snape come into the lab. _Batman Daddy,_ he used to say when he was really little, poking fun of his stealthy ways and the fact that his students used to call him the dungeon bat. His father hated the title, and so he and Bryan had tried so hard to teach Roman to say that before anything else. It wasn't his first word, but he picked it up well enough. Ah, the young days…

"Nothing much. I was just thinking of my family."

"They obviously mean very much to you," Severus observed.

"They do."

Severus was silent, allowing Johnny to continue.

"I obviously love my brothers, but it's my parents that I think of more now. Most people my age are busy complaining about their parents, Bryan included, but I can see beyond that. It's amazing how strong my mum can be after everything she's been through. She needs me more than I need her, so I'll be there for her. No matter how much she unconsciously gets on my nerves sometimes," he added as an afterthought, chuckling out loud.

"I envy your home life."

"Sir?"

He shrugged, clearly embarrassed, a movement so imperceptible that only someone well versed in his mannerisms would recognize. "My family—all we did was live together. That doesn't make you a family."

A thought suddenly struck Johnny's mind, one that could be revolutionary if done well.

"Say," he began slowly. Dark eyes turned to him inquisitively. "Would you like to have Christmas dinner with us?" He was already planning out the details in his mind. He _would_ make this happen if this was the last thing he did.

Now that was an interesting thought. "That's hardly proper, and I doubt your mother would take well to a complete stranger barging in on a family holiday."

"Mum said I could bring a friend!" he lied. No doubt she'd be fine with his bringing a fellow year-mate, but he had no interest in doing just that...

"And am I your friend now?"

"You're my professor and my favorite one at that. Friend can mean a lot of things. What Mum doesn't know won't hurt her. Will you come, then?"

"I will consider it." He was more stuck on the _favorite_ part.

Johnny cheered inside. That was as good as an affirmation.

* * *

On the morning of December first, Maggie joined the rest of the owls in delivering the post and dropped a flat package in front of all three Sawyer boys. They recognized the advent calendar immediately, but all three were somewhat surprised that their mother had gone through the trouble of ordering them this year while she was a student.

"Why are there little fold lines on the cover?" asked Cerulean.

"See the numbers on there? You open each little door when the number is the date. Here." Roman carefully opened the flap marked '1' and broke the small piece of chocolate behind the door in half, giving Cerulean a piece. "Half-blood, remember?" He pretended that the calendars were more of a general muggle tradition than a German one.

"You mean there's mini tubs of chocolate in that thing?"

"Yup!" the youngest Snape said cheerfully. "Family tradition." He looked over at his mother to thank her, but she wasn't looking his way, so he smiled at her back.

* * *

 _His lips were at the base of her neck, his lanky but heavy body pinning her down on the bottom just as she liked best. Their eyes met, and she felt like she would burst at any moment. With a playful wink, she removed her right hand from where it was hugging his back, pulling them closer, and put it between them, reaching lower…_

…only to grab at nothing. Her eyes opened with frustration. It was bad enough that her daydreams were filled with such heated thoughts. Now he was invading her unconscious dreams too. Her core throbbed as a reminder of what she did not have. It had been too long.

She rolled over, pressing her thighs together. More sleep would hopefully make the next day bearable.

In what she thought was a second later, someone was pounding on her door. She looked at her bedside clock and cursed. "Malfoy, is that you?" At his answer in the affirmative, she went to the door and opened it before quickly hopping back under the warm, comfy covers. He appeared half concerned, half nonchalant.

"You're usually out and ready ages before me. Class is in ten minutes, I figured you didn't want to be late!" He suddenly realized that he was getting a look at the much wondered-about Gryffindor princess's room and was disappointed to see how bare it seemed. _Of course._ Draco's eyes went back to Hermione, and it was then that he saw her relative state of undress as she casually lay in bed. Hermione, as if following his train of thought, quickly reassured him.

"You're fine, I'm not Lavender Brown; there's nothing racy about my sleepwear. I'm just going to slip on my uniform and get my bag ready." She jumped out and proceeded to do what she had just outlined. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Had a pretty rough night."

"Care to share?"

"Let's just say I didn't get the… relief I needed."

His eyebrows shot up into his head. "You don't mean?"

"I mean exactly that." Quick as a flash, she got dressed. She gave her bag a glance to make sure everything was in it already. Then she hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Draco trailing close behind.

"I would say that I can't imagine you as anything other than a blushing virgin, but you've already managed to surprise me plenty this year."

She appraised him and smirked. "Yeah, you'd be shocked to hear of all that I've gotten up to."

His mouth dropped open. "Granger, don't leave me hanging!"

"Class is in five minutes now, come on, we gotta go!"

"I'll never believe anyone who says girls can't get ready in five minutes," he said to himself as he hurried after her.

* * *

Hermione usually partnered with Melanie Donaldson, a kind Gryffindor in Ginny's year that she'd just met in September, but Bryan bizarrely sat in the seat next to his mother today. Hermione exchanged a confused glance with Melanie, and they shrugged before the other girl went off with Bryan's usual partner. Students glanced on with interest.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I just… I'm the biggest jerk in the world," he said forlornly. He suddenly felt like a little boy again who wanted his mother's comfort.

"You can be a prat of a—" she looked around "—son sometimes, but I'm sure there are worse people that exist. What did you do?" She realized that she could avoid the hushed tones and cast a silencing spell around them.

"I broke up with Lia." He looked so down that Hermione wanted to cradle him in his arms, the rest of the class be damned.

"And how does this translate to you being a jerk?" Not trying to be distracted on the task at hand, she reached for the armadillo bile and dropped it into the potion, stirring it three times counter-clockwise. "I suggest you stay concentrated on your potion, lest your father takes points from you."

He looked at his father and saw that indeed he was staring at him in displeasure. Bryan flashed a cheeky smile, which earned him a pair of narrowed eyes.

"She was acting weird around me, like she wanted to say something, and I knew right away what happened. She found out."

"Yes? What did she find out?"

"I may have said things to Maura Mason that I never meant, and I thought she knew I was just playing! She came to me and… and I let her do some things, but I stopped it before we went too far, honest!"

Hermione blushed prettily, not wanting to imagine her son in situations that would make him a man. She looked away and swept some hair that had fallen in front of her eyes back behind her face in embarrassment. "Well, do you care about Lia still?" At his nod, she continued, "Then apologize and tell her. Make it clear to Maura that you're not interested. Think about what you did with her and ask yourself whether it was worth losing Lia."

"Miss Granger and Mr. Sawyer, I suggest you take your private discussions out of the classroom."

Hermione started, having not noticed him creep up behind them. Seeing him brought last night's dream right back into her mind, and the blush that hadn't completely faded returned with full force. She wanted him, and she wished he could take her right there. Her reddening face only seemed to make the professor angrier.

"Five points from Gryffindor, _each_ , for being distracted in class." Hermione remained quiet, beyond caring, but of course Bryan had to open his gob.

"As if no one else talks while making potions!"

His unknowing father's eyes glittered dangerously. "Make that ten more."

"Bryan, would you just shut it for one second!" exclaimed one of his mates.

He glowered at his father, but his lips remained sealed.

Severus swept away, and Bryan groaned. "I hate this version of him. Are you sure you can turn him back?"

"Turn him forward, more like. Just be patient and give him some time. Don't make it harder for him than it already is."

* * *

"What's this I hear about you and a certain Bryan Sawyer?" Ginny asked Hermione saucily at dinner.

Hermione groaned. "Not this again. I swear, if one more person asks… We're just friends, and I have absolutely no interest in him. Zero, zilch, nada."

"Might be a good thing, too," said Ginny thoughtfully. "If he's going after you so soon after breaking up with his girlfriend, he's not good boyfriend material."

Hermione shuddered at the word _boyfriend_ in the context of her son. "I don't think he's interested in me either. He just wanted some advice."

"Advice, or _advice?_ "

"Merlin, Ginny, only you can make advice out into such a suggestive word!"

"Don't look now, but you've been on the receiving end of plenty of jealous girls."

Hermione buried her head into her hands. Looking around, her eyes connected with Lia's for a moment, and she gave what she hoped looked like a kind, encouraging smile. The other girl stared back before looking away. Hermione sighed. She hadn't planned on worrying over anything other than winning Severus over. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she spotted Roman cheerfully having dinner with his friends, and further down the table, Johnny sat and seemed to be writing notes on a piece of paper, only half concentrating on his food. Hard at work on theorizing the potion, no doubt. Finally she observed Bryan, eating happily as if his despair from earlier was all gone. He did seem like bad boyfriend material, she thought. She wondered if Lia cared about him as much as he apparently did her.

No matter. Seeing her three boys lifted her spirits. She gave Severus a quick glance before looking away again.


	20. Chapter 20

It was nearly time for the holidays now. Severus seemed to be avoiding Hermione, and that made her frustrated as ever. She knew him well enough to get a good read, and she had no doubt that he was just being a stubborn, self-deprecating git by avoiding her. She would just have to make the next move, then.

She now found herself standing in front of his door dressed in a festive outfit. While still tame, the dip of the collar suggested something more, and the skirt would have been an outrage if not for the leggings underneath that kept her long, shapely legs covered up.

He opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall inviting you, Miss Granger. Just come from a Gryffindor party, with all the red you're sporting?" She ignored him and ducked right under his arm, allowing herself in. Quick as a flash, he grabbed her wrists before she could intrude completely. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Having a nice pre-Christmas conversation with you. You were going to let me in anyway; I just saved us some time. Now kindly unhand me." He did, and she shook her head at him. "That wasn't too nice now, was it?" She stepped closer to him, if that was even possible. "Indulge in some holiday cheer with me, will you?"

His lips went dry. "That would depend on what holiday cheer entails, I imagine."

"To be honest I wasn't sure what I came here for exactly," Hermione admitted. "All I knew was that I'd miss you while I was back at home on holiday."

"No doubt you'll miss Sawyer more," he said accusingly.

She looked at him blankly. "Oh, Bryan!" She had momentarily forgotten than she'd been publicly friends with only the one son. "Don't tell me you're following the bloody Hogwarts gossip too."

"Is that all you claim it is? I saw how you were around him in class. Thought his kind attracted more simple girls?"

Hermione clenched her hands into fists, annoyed and angry that _everyone_ seemed to think she had a thing for her son. "If one more person insinuates anything, I'll hex them. Besides, we're both interested in other people," she added as an afterthought.

"So you're not torching after the blonde dolt?"

"Don't call him that," she said sharply. "No, I'm not 'torching after' him, but he's not a dolt."

 _She's more defensive over him than she is with Potter and Weasley,_ he observed. As if suddenly remembering that she had said something else, he wondered aloud, "who are you interested in, then, if it isn't Gryffindor's new golden boy?"

She sighed, hating Severus's attitude toward their firstborn. "Do you really not know?"

"Potter, then? I distinctly recall you telling me that you didn't care for Weasley that way."

The annoyance that had built up from his previous statements swirled into full blown rage when he brought up Harry and Ron. "If I could throw a brick at you, I fucking would," she snarled. In her anger, she forgot that she very easily could have conjured one and thrown it at him for real. "Are you purposely being thick?"

He had never heard her use such coarse language before, apart from the 'bloody' that she had uttered earlier. As a result, he felt something stir in him down below. Her outfit, so different from the normal Hogwarts robes, didn't help matters.

Wanting to get the situation back under control, he stood to his full height and sent her a withering glare. "Do not forget who you're talking to, Miss Granger."

"How could I forget? The one and only stupid, blind, and… _thick_ greasy bat of the dungeons."

In one quick motion, he stepped into her personal space and had her backed into the wall.

"Yes, I'm greasy and I'm aware you chits call me a bat," he breathed down her neck. "But I am not stupid, blind, and certainly not thick."

Hermione had the audacity to giggle at his final statement. She didn't feel the least bit threatened, pinned there against him. "Never knew a man to disagree when his manhood was being praised, but you do you."

He ignored the jab. "Are you not scared in the least?"

"No. I trust you." Instead of backing away, she consciously pressed herself closer to him and was relieved to feel the beginnings of an erection. _Thank Merlin he's on the same page._ He stared at her in shock, but he made no move to let go. Feeling bold, she gave her hips the slightest of a roll against his.

"You're still not scared." It was more of a statement than a question, and Hermione reveled in the sound of his deep voice tinged with husky overtones.

"Scared would be the farthest from how I'm feeling right now," she whispered. "I'm joyful, anticipating, _aroused…_ " Her brain was complete mush at the moment, and she had no idea how she had gotten in the situation. It escalated much quicker than she'd expected.

"You should be." As quickly as it started, he pushed her off and backed away. Hermione could have cried from the loss. "That was wrong of me. I apologize," he said stiffly.

"The only thing you should be apologizing for is pushing me off!" she exclaimed.

He glanced down at her coldly and fondly, if such a combination were possible. "You're young. You don't know what you want."

She could've laughed at that. She was forty-three, after all, and he was only thirty-eight. "I know exactly what I want—you."

He laughed bitterly. "If that was your idea of some holiday cheer, I'm afraid I can't share it with you. I'm not someone you can just come to for a quick fuck." If she had been vulgar, he could be too.

"Where did you get that idea? If a shag was all I wanted I could go anywhere; I live in a castle with hormonal boys... When I said holiday cheer, I only meant your company, because I'll miss you terribly when we're not both in this castle. Don't get me wrong, a 'quick fuck' would be wonderful, but that's not all I'm after."

"Get your head out of the clouds, girl! Surely you would tire of me. What would your friends say?"

"They can bugger off to high hell for all I care. You mean more to me than they ever will." She winced right after she said that. It was way too early for it to be believable that she cared about him that much. "Er, I mean that we haven't been too close after the war, and if they didn't like the idea of you and me, I wouldn't be averse to throwing them out." They'd nearly done that to her, anyway.

"Foolish girl. You would choose me over them?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

"Only proves that you are of unsound mind." He paused to look at her, wishing that he could take all that she offered, as if she weren't one of his students. He chastised himself for even thinking that. "Have a good holiday, Miss Granger."

The dismissal was clear as day, and it stung. Not wanting to make it worse, she gave him a sad look before dolefully walking out. It would be better after the hols, she promised herself.

* * *

If Hermione had thought the train ride back could have provided some much-needed alone time, she was wrong. She would've given anything to have a compartment with her three boys, but they each had their own friends to sit with, barring Johnny, who hadn't been too successful in that area. She worried for him, but it helped for her to know that he was fine with that.

Little did she know that Johnny's isolation on the train had been interrupted by the equally friendless Lia, who found Bryan's middle brother much easier to talk to.

As for Hermione, the conversation with Ginny, Neville, and Luna was highly stilted mostly because of her lack of enthusiasm. She played it off as exhaustion and did manage to catch a few moments of shut eye. When she got off the train, she made an excuse to her friends before hastily apparating off, changing into Mrs. Sawyer, and apparating back to welcome her sons.

They grumbled at her fervor, exclaiming that she'd seen them all term, but she heartedly reminded them that it wasn't in the capacity as their mother.

Settling down back in Cornwall put the wind back in her sails. Here she could be herself again, not someone masquerading as a young student. Hermione looked out the large window at the waves crashing onto the cliff below. Snow covered the ground, but the temperature wasn't cold enough to freeze the wild sea. Then she listened to the pitter-patter of the boys' heavy steps upstairs. This was where she belonged. If the last term had taught her anything, it was that she'd outgrown her old life.

* * *

Since they never needed anything more with only one child, the Grangers owned only a small sedan. They were fully ready to crowd a bit, as only one extra seat was needed to carry the whole brood of six, and Roman was small enough, but Hermione laughed and muttered a quick extension charm to provide more room. This way, she said, they could also comfortably bring Turnage along for the ride. Though she could've easily apparated or portkeyed her family around, having everyone together in close proximity in a vehicle added to the festive spirit. Seeing the elf in the car made it that much cooler. Together, they were headed to a Christmas tree farm.

All three boys were noticeably excited, and Hermione had to admit that she was filled with anticipation too. Though she had grown up with real Christmas trees as a child, she and Severus had always gone through the holidays with the same trusty plastic tree. It worked just fine without having to kill a perfectly fine tree by the end of the season. With a couple of spells, the air could smell very authentically of pine, too.

Last Christmas, however, was an all-around sad affair. Severus had already suffered months of a false alarm leading up to Roman's birth a decade ago, and it seemed the symptoms had come back again. Only this time it came with a vengeance, and that had dampened the whole family's spirits. There was still a bunch of presents to go around on Christmas Day, of course, but the spirit just wasn't there. Perhaps they all knew that it would be their last holiday all together.

 _This Christmas will be different,_ Hermione thought differently. _And we'll start with a real tree, for once._

"Turnage, sit down!" Roman exclaimed for the umpteenth time as the little elf was jostled when Mr. Granger braked.

"This is being the bestest experience Turnage has," she said as her wide eyes surveyed the vehicle and her moving surroundings once more. "Thank you, Mistress!"

"I'm not just doing you a favor, Turnage," Hermione said kindly. "You're part of our family, so of course we'd bring you along. I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

"How are we bringing the trees back again, if not with magic?" asked Bryan.

"We'll be tying the two to the top of the car and driving them back to Grandma and Grandpa's. Then we'll magic ours back to Cornwall," explained Hermione patiently.

"Honestly, weren't you listening?" jabbed Johnny. "She literally just said that a couple minutes ago."

Bryan responded with a half-hearted punch to his middle brother's shoulder.

Picking the trees was a quicker process than they all expected; the Grangers went for a smaller, understated tree while the boys insisted on the biggest one in the farm. Turnage and Hermione didn't really care, as long as it was a tree—they happily watched the children bask in their happiness, Turnage carefully disillusioned so as not to scare the muggles.

After helping the Grangers decorate their tree, which didn't take long with six people and an elf, all but the grandparents returned to the cottage and set to repeat the process on their own tree. They didn't have ornaments or lights, but Hermione transfigured useless pieces around the house into the bare minimum that they needed. Their holiday cheer was further lifted when Hermione promised them a trip to Weihnachtsmarkt in Frankfurt, the Christmas market they frequented back at home. Usually, they skipped right past the handcrafted artisan ornaments, as they were too expensive and unnecessary, but Hermione planned on letting each son choose a few this year. She was looking forward to it.

"Roman, you're supposed to decorate the tree, not Turnage," she said with a stifled laugh. The little elf was gleefully spinning around and watching the colors go with her.

"Sorry, Mum!" he said unapologetically. "Doesn't this look great on her, though?"

She suddenly had an idea. "Turnage, would you mind going on a quick trip to Hogwarts with me?"

The boys stared quizzically while Turnage agreed straightaway.

"I just wanted to be able to decorate the tree with old photos like we always do," she said. "Sadly our snaps didn't make the time-trip with us, but as you showed me during that birthday celebration you threw for me, the Room of Requirement can recreate them."

"How are you going to get back in?"

"She asked Turnage to go along with her for a reason, what do you think?"

Hermione laughed. "Be nice, Johnny." Fixing her eyes on all three, she said, "I trust you won't burn the house down while I'm away?"

"No worries, Mum." Sweet, sweet Roman.

"Is there an extinguisher?" Bryan's jokester voice ran through the halls.

"Your wand, Bryan, your wand!" Ah, Johnny. Ever the voice of reason.

She apparated away, her heart full with the thought of a couple weeks of uninterrupted time with her boys.

* * *

Though Turnage herself could've apparated right outside Barnabas's tapestry on the seventh floor, she couldn't side-along Hermione due to the anti-apparition wards on the castle. So they landed right outside the grounds and disillusioned themselves before taking the manual trip inside.

The castle was nearly empty, and the few students that Hermione knew had elected to stay behind didn't make an appearance in the corridors. As she walked back and forth in front of where she knew the door to be, she thought, _I need a place to access my family photos… and all the other little things of value to me,_ she added as an afterthought. It wasn't just photos she sorely missed, after all. The door slid open, and she walked right in. The room had elected to change the place into their home back in Schwalmstadt, and with a start she realized that she wouldn't have to ask the room for specific pictures; she could just grab them where she knew them all to be. It was hard, not leaving before stripping the place bare, but she managed.

In addition to the photos, she had taken some of the boys' belongings that she knew they'd love to have back. Of course she'd get them other things too, but these made wonderful sentimental Christmas presents. There was also the blanket with 'BPLS" sewn into the corner that had been first Bryan's and then passed to the two younger ones, for her personal reminiscence, as well as the various bits of jewelry that Severus had gifted her throughout the years.

The most important thing she took with her, though, was the carefully preserved potions kit in her husband's lab. The pieces were mismatched, truly, as some were bought and others were handcrafted by her. She had spent a fortune on it, in both gold and time. Severus valued it immensely, but that didn't stop him from letting his family use it too. However, Johnny had pronounced it sacrilege to do so after his father's passing, and they all agreed. If not for Hermione's careful preservation charms, the tubes and cauldrons would've been long covered in dust. She planned to 'return' the kit to her husband for Christmas, too early be damned, but she knew the personal engravings had to be hidden first.

 _I wonder…_ She put her sack of belongings down and walked toward the front door. _If I go out this door, will I be back in 2022?_ She opened the door and was only partly surprised to see that just a swirling mist of uncertainty was visible. _Why would I want to go back anyway,_ she sniffed. _Have I forgotten what it was like?_

As she left the room, she resisted the temptation to stop by _his_ quarters. It just wouldn't do, and she had no reason to be there. She did, however, make the trip to the Forbidden Forest, elf in tow.

"Happy Christmas, darling," she whispered. "Well, it isn't for a couple days, but I doubt I'll be here then," she amended. "You would've been almost three months old now. I… I was going to keep this for myself, but I suppose it's yours now," she said, digging into the bag to take out the baby blanket. Putting it atop the headstone wouldn't do, so she moved aside some of the soil before laying the small piece of cloth to rest underground. "Mummy loves you."

With a last longing look toward the castle, where her love no doubt was residing, she defiantly turned the other way and allowed Turnage to take her home.

* * *

Weihnachtsmarkt was an exciting affair. Since the place prided itself on being traditional, it didn't look too different from how they remembered it to be years later. The boys were thrilled when their mum said that they could each pick out two glass baubles. Johnny, being ever so Johnny, asked if he could instead forgo the ornaments and choose something slightly more expensive that added up to the value of two baubles.

Hermione ruffled his hair and stole a quick kiss on his forehead. "You know what, it's Christmas. Just this once, you can do both." He cheered and gave her a quick hug.

Making the trip possible had not been entirely easy for Hermione. She had to first go to Gringotts to draw some gold, which she exchanged for pounds. Then she'd apparated to an arbitrary muggle German bank to exchange those for marks. The boys got a hit out of the currency, having never used it in their lifetime.

She figured her children didn't need her hovering about while they took their own time looking through the many items the market had to offer, and so she let them off, herself browsing through the stands. The vendors made small talk with her, and they were all filled with lighthearted holiday cheer. For some reason, Hermione found it comforting to be able to speak German again, back in the country that she called home for the past twenty years.

"Mum, come look at this one booth! I think I found the perfect gift for Draco!" Roman spotted her and dragged her along, but he hardly needed to pull. The station also had glass baubles on display, but they were less festive and more year-round looking. Hermione spied a pig, cow, and turtle before seeing what she knew Roman had set his eyes on—the dragon. It suited Draco well, she thought. If Roman hadn't picked it out himself, she probably would have snatched it up herself. Now she would just have to find something else.

When the carolers entered the scene, Roman leapt with excitement, and Hermione swelled with joy to see her two older sons singing along on the other side of the listening crowd. Christmas always made her so sentimental. Their eyes met, and she could see the happiness radiating off their faces too. Walking over, she and Roman joined them, both also joining in song.

Just like last year, Severus hadn't been able to make the trip with him, but this time was different. He wasn't stuck in the hospital, for starters. There was hope to be found this year.

* * *

"Mum?" Johnny said hesitantly. They were back in Cornwall and resting after the fun trip to the holiday market. He'd decided on leaving the 'I invited Dad over' thing as a surprise and now had to break part of it to his mother.

Hermione had been flipping through an old potions text and had heard his distinct footsteps, so she wasn't surprised. "What's going on, sweetie?"

"Don't be mad, but I invited a friend over for Christmas dinner," he said quickly.

She sighed. So much for a holiday with only her family. "Well, I would've appreciated it if you asked me first, but what did you expect me to say now that you've asked? No?"

He shrugged. "It was a spur of the moment thing—a good moment to ask before it went away."

"I didn't know you had any friends close enough to invite over," Hermione said, not unkindly. "Who is he? It is a he, right?"

"Yes, it's a he," he said, purposely ignoring the question of who he was. "Should I tell him to apparate or floo here?"

"He can apparate? Is he not a fourth year?"

Johnny recovered quickly. "I meant his parents could side-along him."

Hermione nodded, this explanation making much more sense. "Side-along isn't all that pleasant, is it? Besides, I'm not willing to divulge our exact coordinates to a stranger. Tell him to floo."

"And what would the location be? 'Snape Residence'? That surely won't do."

"If you recall, Turnage told us when we first arrived that the house was called Pembleton Cottage. Tell him to use that."

"Are you sure it'll take him here?"

"Nearly. Now come and read over this. See that bit about the toona sinensis?"

It was clear that Hermione wasn't too excited to have a stranger over. Johnny smiled excitedly to himself.

* * *

Later that day, Severus Snape was greeted by a majestic looking long-eared owl. From his observations at mealtimes, he knew this to be the Sawyer owl, though he had to admit they received mail quite seldom.

 _Professor,_

 _I can't thank you enough for agreeing to visit me at my family home. It means more than you know. I've told my mum now, finally, and thankfully she's alright with it. Our floo will be open for you if you just say 'Pembleton Cottage.' We're a pretty easygoing family so please make yourself at home! I promise Bryan will be on his best behavior._

 _Dinner should be around six, but I'd love if you came earlier—we have a great view of the sea and I'd love to show you around, not to mention you could take some extra time to meet my mum._

 _Johnny S._

 _P.S. Maggie doesn't mind getting her ears scratched._

* * *

 **A/N Odd of me to bring it up now, at chapter 20, but there are two shorts associated with this story! Batman Daddy and Fateful April. If you haven't already, I'd love if you checked them out. Both take place before this story begins and help to showcase the lives they had previously.**


	21. Chapter 21

"You sure this is the place, Harry?"

"Stop doubting me, mate! I'm sure this is what the ministry records said. Besides, look how prim and proper it is. If this isn't Hermione's place, then whose would it be?"

The two had seen and heard shockingly little from their friend in the past couple of months and had decided to surprise her with an up close and personal visit. As far as they knew, she still lived with her parents.

A kindly woman answered the door, and she only stared at the two for a few moments before recognition settled in. "Harry and Ronald, yes? I'll let you two in momentarily—there's just something I've got to do first." She walked off quickly and collected all the framed photos of her grandchildren before hiding them in one of the kitchen cabinets. "Come on in, boys! I just had to crank up the thermostat a bit; John insists on saving up, but it wouldn't do for our guests to freeze!"

"I do not!" John said in a mock indignant voice, walking over to her and playing along. "Don't listen to her. She's all for saving money too. Now, did you boys want anything?"

"Is Hermione here?" Ron asked, craning a look up the stairs.

"No, actually she's… she's gone off to—what's that place?—Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping," Jean said quickly.

"Oh," Ron said awkwardly. If Hermione wasn't here, he saw no reason for the two of them to be in the Granger home. He suddenly wished that Jean hadn't invited them in.

"Well, why don't you take a seat, boys? It's quite a surprise to see you two," said John.

"How was Australia?" asked Harry, thinking of the first topic in mind.

Jean's face immediately clouded while John placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It was great," she said shortly. "Great to have our identities taken away from us without our consent."

"Now come, Jean, we've already discussed this. She did what she had to. Or would you rather be dead without meeting our gr—" He shut up real fast.

"Grandchildren?" Jean piped up helpfully, looking at a sheepish John. "We still have a few years to go before that, I would say." She turned her attention to Ron, remembering that he had many older brothers. "Has your mother had her first grandchild yet?"

"No, not yet," Ron stuttered, not expecting the topic to go to his family.

"Well," said Harry, placing his hands on the table in front of him and making to stand, "we wouldn't want to intrude any longer without Hermione here, right, Ron? When she comes back, tell her to stop by the Burrow, yeah?"

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the fact that you two thought of her."

When they left, John sighed. "Do you want to be the one to tell her that she should leave her peaceful existence and check in with those two?"

"Nah. You can do it."

* * *

The trip to the Burrow was inevitable, Hermione knew. She just thanked her lucky stars that she'd already found presents for Harry and Ron during a Hogsmeade trip earlier on. Deciding that it would be more meaningful to hand them over in person, she had done so, warning the recipients not to open theirs till Christmas Day. Since it wasn't the official Christmas gathering, only Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Harry, and Ron had been there. The rest would show up in a couple days. Harry had been staying there ever since the war, and he couldn't've been happier. Granted, most of the time he was away for Auror training, so he didn't have to face his girlfriend's parents.

Molly had bustled about, trying to do as much as she could. "You didn't tell me you were coming! I would've made more food!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not planning on staying long."

"You're not?" asked Ron between a mouthful of stew.

"No, I've got extensive holiday plans with my parents," she fibbed. "You know, since we missed it last year."

Ron had the good sense to look abashed, but Harry frowned. "We all missed the chance to celebrate the holidays last year, Hermione. I for one was looking forward to properly spending it with my two closest friends this time. I've barely seen hide nor hair of you since you decided to go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione softened, wondering how she was going to get out of this mess. "Oh, Harry… Life comes at you in different ways, you know? You and Ron went your way and I went mine. We can't help that. I wish we saw each other more nowadays, but it is what it is. And the situation with my parents is a unique one, one that I couldn't have seen happening just a few months ago. You'll understand more as time goes on," she said vaguely.

He shrugged. "I mean, I guess it's like you said, it is what it is. Maybe next Christmas then."

She walked over and gave him a hug. "I love you for being you. Please, always remain so understanding. You too, Ron." _I have to remember that these two aren't the same as the two who rowed and made a big fuss over Severus yet,_ she thought. _Maybe they'll be better this time around?_

She still didn't trust them fully anymore and it was with disguised glee, so her friends wouldn't see, that she flooed back to her family.

* * *

Johnny felt unsure of himself as Maggie returned empty handed, signaling that his father had received his letter even if he hadn't saw fit to reply. Maybe it was a bad idea to spring it onto his mother at the last moment. Maybe he should have told her the full truth. Besides, if he told her, he could get her to cook his favorite things. And it would still have been a surprise for her. Decision made, he set out to find her.

She was sitting on the stairs and staring lovingly at their tree. Well, the photos of them on the tree, he amended. Mum had always been so sentimental.

"Yes, Johnny?" she said, and he jumped. Perhaps she wasn't as preoccupied as he thought.

"Erm…"

"I'm waiting."

He froze on the spot. Maybe it would be better if he didn't tell her after all, he thought. It would hardly be a surprise if he told her now. He would just cross his fingers and hope that his father came through earlier rather than later, and that his mother would have time to make some of his favorite things in the time before his hypothetical early arrival and dinner.

"N—nothing," he stammered, "I was just looking at you looking at the tree."

"Come here," she beckoned with a smile, and he obliged. "Is this about your friend coming over in two days? I promise, I'm not mad at you. I mean, I wish you'd told me ahead of time, but what's done is done."

"Oh," he said, not daring to look into her eyes, "I'm, erm, glad you think that way."

Seeing that her son was still behaving oddly, Hermione frowned in confusion. "Was there still something else?"

"No!" He said it way too fast, and Hermione raised an eyebrow in an eerie imitation of her husband. "Alright, fine, there's something else, but you'll find out soon enough."

Her eyebrows knitted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you'll find out anyway."

"Don't be cheeky. Are you in trouble?"

"No!" Johnny said hastily. _I'm_ not the one who gets in trouble, you know that."

Hermione relaxed. "Well, then. Why don't you take a seat here next to me. You're awfully tall standing there and looming over me."

He did so, relieved that she'd let the topic go, and together they pointed out and laughed over select photos on the tree.

"You know, many of these will have to go when your visitor stops by," she said.

"Among other things. You'll have to be Hildegard again. Ha—Hildegard. I still can't get over how you chose such an old name."

* * *

"It's Christmas Eve! Mummy! Mummy!" Roman barreled right into Hermione's room and launched himself into bed with her. In his excitement, he had reverted back to the childish form of address. Hermione groaned, but she had at least been awake for a while thinking over the next couple of days.

"Couldn't you have let me have some more time before you flew in?"

"I did! I opened up my finished advent calendar and hung it up first!" The calendar company that they used could open in the back and become a large cardboard poster of a winter scene, a different one each year. Bryan and Johnny had always tossed the finished calendars out, but Roman took great care to preserve them ever since he was old enough.

"Of course. Shouldn't have expected otherwise. But you couldn't have spared me and at least disturbed your brothers first?"

"They like to pretend they're not as excited and they always make fun of me even though they feel the same! Meanies!"

"Well, let's go get them then," she said, pulling herself out of bed. "I bet they're awake anyway. It's what, seven—" she looked at her bedside clock— "six-oh-two." Fixing her youngest with a stank eye, she shook her head good naturedly before continuing on her way and grabbing the two others, calling for Turnage to also join in the festivities.

The three boys stared in amazement at the presents under the tree.

"That's so much more than usual, Mum," said Bryan earnestly. "Where'd you get the time and gold to get this stash?"

"You'll see," she said mysteriously. "Though you'll have to thank Turnage for doing the wrapping with me. I would've been up all night!"

The gifts were explained when Bryan opened his first package. "Hey, that's my waveboard!" He stared disbelievingly at it, wondering how his mum had managed such a feat.

"I nicked more than just photos the other day," she said by way of explanation. "That's why there are so many gifts—many of the things you'll recognize." She looked almost nervously for their reaction, but she needn't had worried.

"That's so smart, Mum! I'd rather have my old things that I thought I'd lost forever than a shiny new thing. And I gather it didn't cost you a thing!"

"There's that," she admitted. "It's hard living on the bank account of my nineteen-year-old self."

Roman was thrilled when he opened up a box with a small stack of old advent calendars-turned-posters. "I don't have to start over anymore! But oh… the years on these…" They ranged from 2015 to 2021. The older ones were particular dog-eared, but he smoothed a finger over the corners fondly. Digging through the rest of the pile, he found a suspiciously broom shaped package. Eyes wide, he turned to his mum. "You didn't."

"You're right, I didn't, but I know who did!"

Roman read the tab. _To the firstie who's always shown me more kindness than I deserve. Draco._

"Draco got me a broom!" he squealed. "You said you knew?"

"He had pretty much already decided on a broom, but he happened to ask me for validation. I thought it was a great idea for you."

"A Cyclone 240," he said reverently.

"Oh, hush, you," said Bryan, but he wasn't the least bit jealous as he didn't care for flying.

Among Johnny's gifts was an old traveling cloak of Severus's. He held the cloth with even more reverence than Roman had with his broom earlier.

"I had half a mind to keep it for myself, you know. You can shrink it to your size, as we planned on giving it to you in three years, but knowing you, you're going to treat it like a specimen either way, no?"

"Of course," he said. It's too good to regularly wear. I thought I'd never see it again!"

As Severus had passed in March, he'd still been present for Bryan's seventeenth last December and had been able to personally gift his eldest with his watch. However, they all knew that his time was running out, and so he and Hermione had privately planned for posthumous gifts for the two other children when they turned seventeen, when he was sure to be gone. They'd agreed on the cloak for Johnny and a memory photobook with handwritten messages for little Roman, as the book would be seven years old and a nice flash from the past when he finally turned seventeen.

However, the situation had changed; it was very possible for Severus Snape to actually be in Johnny and Roman's lives when they turned seventeen, and so Hermione chose to give the gifts to them now. The meaning didn't change one bit, and she'd rather have them enjoy the pieces from their late father earlier than later.

Roman was reading the messages at least twice-over each, a wide smile on his face. "It feels different now that he's alive," he said aloud. "Of course I'm happy, but I know I would be sadder if I read this back in Schwalmstadt." He flipped to the next entry.

 _I snapped this picture of you with your mother's new camera when you were two years old; I know you've seen this picture before. You were sick and so your mother didn't take you to the bookshop with her as usual. With your eyes closed and thumb in your mouth, you looked younger, smaller, and more fragile than ever. I remember thinking again how lucky I was to be blessed with another baby, another beautiful son._

Hermione peeked over his shoulder and felt tears prick at her eyes. "I remember that day like any other," she said quietly. Ruffling her fingers through his hair, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You always were small." _I'm sorry again for what you had and still have to go through,_ she thought again.

She wiped at her eyes quickly before opening the first present of her own.

Draco had gotten her a round stained glass piece with a butterfly flying above some flowers in bloom. It was casual enough, as they were just beginning to explore a newfound understanding. Though it was beautiful, she knew that glass was cheap, unlike gemstones, and she was relieved that he hadn't spent more than was necessary. Hermione smiled as she realized that he'd been listening when she off-handedly remarked that spring was her favorite season.

She'd gotten him a muggle poster of a green dragon, though it was in jest. The muggles' envisioning of a dragon was nothing like the Norwegian Ridgeback it might've resembled, and she had to admit that the poster was one of the ugliest in the convenience store she'd randomly decided to visit. She was more than comfortable playing jokes on him, though, and she hoped he'd be able to get a laugh out of it.

Her parents got her a small necklace, and all three boys seemed to deflate when they saw it. She noticed right away and looked at them questioningly.

"Just open the next one, Mum," said Roman.

She did, and it was another necklace. _That explains it, then._ It was in the shape of an oval, and small red jewels glittered around the perimeter. Rubies, she figured. It was certainly worth a pretty penny.

"I gather it's from all three of you?" she asked, noting their expectant faces. "How did you get the gold for this?"

"The Prince vault," Bryan said. "But that's unimportant. Open it!"

Suddenly, the oval became thicker, and a clasp became visible on the right side. She wondered what charms were on the piece as she pried it open. Inside, it was like a mini book; one "page" was of her and Severus, three more of each of her children, and the final with all five of them. She felt warmth spread through her fingertips.

"It's charmed to not look like it can open so that others won't try to see what's in it," Johnny explained.

"But did the Prince vault really have something like this, conveniently with five spots for mini photos too?" she wondered aloud.

"Of course not. We charmed it some more. Well, Johnny and Bryan did. I watched."

Hermione fingered the necklace lovingly before deciding that here was finally a necklace that could rival the timeless metal heart from Bryan. Taking the one currently around her neck off for the first time in years, she set it on a nearby couch before gently putting the new one on. The boys beamed, realizing that they had accomplished quite a feat. It amazed her how thoughtful her children could be.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, the quartet headed off to Cokeworth to pay their respects to their late grandmother. Though they usually went on Christmas day, they didn't want to accidentally bump into Severus. They brought Turnage along too, and she was pleased to meet another Prince, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. Hermione left flowers as usual, but she also adorned the headstones of neighboring souls with flowers too so as not to confuse Severus when he stopped by to pay his respects to his mother.

The rest of the day was spent in hearty relaxation. One particular member of the family waited anxiously for the next day to come.

* * *

 **I know we're all looking forward to the visit! As a Christmas present, the next chapter will be here before the 25th, i.e. there will definitely be a less-than-seven day wait. I'm in the process of editing that chapter after deciding to go a different route, so it's taking me a bit. Till then! x**

 **P.S... Some of the reviews on the last chapter convinced me that you guys wanted something different from what I had originally planned, and so what I mean to say is that your reviews are really important! Not only do they _always_ motivate me to write more... they also help me put your hopes into perspective. So please, please, review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**All German will be translated at the end – I find author notes mid chapter to be distracting. For now, you get to experience Severus's confusion (unless you know the language, of course) as the family speaks in a tongue he doesn't understand.**

* * *

Christmas morning was the first time Bryan and Roman heard that Johnny was having a friend over. Bryan had huffed jealously. "I didn't know friend-bringing was on the table this year. And Johnny has a friend? Who?" he'd asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," the middle boy quipped.

Hermione busied herself in the kitchen hours ahead of time. "It's just one of our classmates," said Roman. "I'm always open to extra food, but you don't have to tire yourself out, Mum," he finished thoughtfully.

"A little effort never killed nobody, sweetie," she smiled. "It's our first Christmas in this special situation—visitor or not, I'd have made it one to remember." Johnny was worried that she suspected the truth, but this last line brought him out of his worries.

"What time's he coming again?" Bryan asked later, around noon.

"I'm not completely sure," Johnny replied. "I told him dinner was around six, but that he was welcome to come earlier if he wanted to."

"Great. So he could show up any minute and we wouldn't know?"

Johnny fixed his older brother with a cold glare. "You've been nothing but mean to me since you found out I invited a friend. Get over yourself, would you? You can invite yours next year. Everything's not about you. Besides, what's it to you if he shows up now? It's not like you'd be bothered, with how much you keep to yourself anyway."

Bryan huffed and left the room, annoyed that Johnny wasn't seeing his side. Did his friend matter more than their private existence? Being away from Hogwarts relaxed Bryan a ton, and he enjoyed being in the presence of no one who would judge him.

While everyone else had their own places to be, his brothers in their respective rooms and his mother in the kitchen, Johnny waited faithfully by the living room fireplace. Bryan was right, he thought. It really was inconvenient not knowing exactly when the man would show up.

When the fireplace finally flared to life, he spotted his father's hesitant face through the flames.

"We're all here, Professor," he said excitedly. "Come on through!"

The man did just that, and he brushed the flecks of soot off his cloak. "I have to say, Mr. Sawyer, I was surprised that you gave me a floo address instead of apparition coordinates. I am… uncomfortable just landing in the middle of your home without your mother welcoming me in first," he said cordially.

"Oh, don't be! Please, make yourself at home. Couch right there… I'll get Mum and be back in a jiffy." Completely giddy, Johnny skipped into the kitchen where he knew his mother would be, and she glanced at the time in surprise.

"There's still two more hours till dinner. Don't tell me he's here already?"

"He is! Hurry out! Here, I'll help you with your glamours." Hermione looked on in surprise but made no move to stop him as he pointed his wand at her and changed her face into the one they'd all seen a couple of times by now. Hand still holding the salt shaker, she hurried out at Johnny's prodding.

Severus saw her first and stood immediately from where he had been patiently sitting on the couch. Then Hermione saw him, and suddenly it felt like she was being attacked from all sides—her knees buckled, her lungs ran out of air, and the salt slipped right through her fingers. Fortunately, the potions master had quick reflexes and caught the glass shaker with his wand moments before it landed on the ground. Hermione privately wished he'd bodily caught her instead and let the shaker shatter, not that she'd actually fallen.

Now it all made sense—Johnny's odd behavior on the stairs, and the fact that he'd even gone through the trouble of inviting anyone over in the first place. She shouldn't have thought anything else.

"Merry Christmas, Mum," he whispered softly into her ear. In return, she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Severus observed their close interaction with fascination. Turning to face his guest, Johnny beamed. "Not the best of introductions, sir, but that'll be my mum for you." Turning back to his mother, he winked. "This is Professor Snape, the best professor up at Hogwarts."

Spots of color danced on Severus's cheeks, having never been referred to in that way.

"Merlin, where are my manners!" Hermione seemed to finally recover, even though her heart was still threatening to beat out of her chest. "Welcome to our home, Professor. As you just saw, I'm still not completely well after the events of last year…" she left vague what she was referring to. Walking closer to him, she was unsurprised when he displayed his best manners and kissed her hand. He believed her to be a pureblood, after all. She stared briefly at the hand, thinking it quite unfair that Hildegard's hand would get such treatment upon a first meeting while her own did not.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Severus said, his voice as smooth as silk. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled a small bag out of his cloak and unshrunk it to pull out a bottle of wine.

"You didn't have to!" Giving him a nonverbal nod in thanks, she took the bottle and placed it over on the counter, considerably away from where Severus was currently standing as she didn't trust herself. "I'll… I'll just go get the other two," she called over her shoulder, feeling more in control when she wasn't being intoxicated by his presence. "Johnny, why don't you show him around?"

The look on Bryan and Roman's faces when they saw their father was priceless. Roman blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes before smiling widely when he confirmed that he wasn't hallucinating, while Bryan managed to keep a straight face even though he felt the same as his little brother on the inside. He did still turn around a couple times to let the smiles out, unseen by the man they were for.

"Also… Papa ist dein _Freund_?" Though he knew that his father had no knowledge of German yet at this stage in his life, he still made sure to slur the words together so that the word papa wasn't distinct at all.

"Ist er nicht wichtiger als jeder deiner Freunde?"

"Something you don't want me to understand, I gather?" their father said, as he knew full well that they spoke perfect English.

"Not quite. Just clearing the air."

"Hello, Professor," Roman said shyly.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Sawyer."

Roman cringed at the formality, but he remembered his failed attempt at being called by his given name last time and didn't dare ask again. "This is very unexpected, sir, but I'm thrilled to have you here."

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I'm not quite sure that sentiment extends to all parties." His eyes flitted over to Bryan.

"Don't look that way at me, sir. Contrary to what you think, I'm quite happy to have you join us. It's not every day the Head of Slytherin dines with a Gryffindor." He kept his hands at his sides and waited for someone else to speak when it was clear that his father wasn't going to dignify that with an answer.

"Do you want me to stay, or do you think you can handle it?" Hermione said, breaking the silence. "I've just got a bit more to do before dinner's ready." A lot, actually. Now that the guest was _Severus Snape_ instead of an arbitrary fourth year, things were a bit different. She was glad he was here early; it gave her time to roll out some of his favorite dishes.

"It's fine, Mum. He'll still be here when you get back," Roman said cheekily.

The sole woman in the house laughed, the peals of laughter strangely familiar to Severus's ears, and took her exit.

"So how have you been spending your holiday, Professor?" Bryan said respectfully, deciding that he couldn't afford to leave a bad impression at this time.

The potions master looked at his face carefully, as if wondering how sincere the young man was. "My holiday hasn't been as merry as yours," he finally said, gesturing to the Christmassy displays around the house.

"Our Christmas has been great!" Roman jumped in, despite the fact that no one had asked him. "We got the biggest tree ever, still got to go to Weihnachtsmarkt—"

"—Christmas market," Johnny translated helpfully.

"—as usual, and got the best presents ever! Here, look at our tree!" He swung his hand out, as if to grab the professor's arm, but suddenly recoiled when he realized that that wouldn't be the smartest move. He wasn't fast enough, and all three saw the move.

Severus's mind immediately flashed to the young boy's other odd inclinations the time he had comforted him in the dorms. That had been a while ago, and he hadn't had the chance to really interact with him again other than during class.

"It's alright, Mr. Sawyer. Lead the way."

The boys all sighed in relief as they headed toward the room where the towering tree was placed. It really was huge—the two older boys had taken turns enlarging the already large tree magically, and though Bryan had always known that the Trace wouldn't affect him, as he was seventeen, Johnny was relieved that his mother's theories were correct; it also didn't affect him here in Cornwall. Whether that was because he was in a secluded Prince property or because he came from the future was unknown.

The thing was huge yet still tasteful; much of the garish ornaments that they'd transfigured in haste had been covered up in sweet family photos. Severus took his time looking at the many snaps, wanting to catch a glimpse of their father, but he was disappointed when none of them contained any sort of father figure. They also however didn't showcase Hildegard. Only one included a woman holding a toddler while an older child stood at the edge of the frame. Her face was obscured by the dark gold, nearly brown hair that cascaded down in curls. It was, in fact, the only photo that contained either herself or Severus that Hermione had deemed safe enough to leave on the tree. Hair could change, after all.

"Your mother?" he asked unnecessarily.

"Yeah."

"Her hair was lighter and straight just now, was it not?"

"Yes, of course, but people change their hairstyles," Roman explained, as if he were talking to a child.

"Especially women," Bryan added helpfully.

Severus took a final look at the tree. While it was sickeningly sweet, it didn't contain the answers he wanted. If only his own mother had been as warm. A tree filled with photos of him might've caused hell to freeze over.

"I'll go help Mum out, actually," Bryan said quickly when he saw that his father's attention was wavering. He also suspected that conversation on the man's part was stilted due to his presence. "Johnny, why don't you take him outside to the bench swing overlooking the cliff? It's got a nice view."

"Are you trying to freeze us to death?" Johnny asked, voicing the very thought in Severus's mind.

"No, you dolt. Mum cast a permanent warming charm under the roof, remember?"

"No, I don't remember, but if that's true, great," he said. "How much longer till dinner, you reckon?"

"Two hours, tops? She also wouldn't mind your help, you know. She's got Turnage, but she'd always rather we do the labour than her," he joked.

Severus cleared his throat.

"Right. Well, I'll be off then. Enjoy the view."

When Bryan got to the kitchen, he spotted his mum as herself leaning against the wall with her head in her hands and Turnage standing on the counter to be at a proper height to offer comforting words.

"You alright?"

"Yes, of course," she said a little too quickly. "I just don't know how to face him—what do I even talk about later when I'm back out there with him? I'm even more of a stranger in this form than I am as my younger self."

"Mistress is stressing out," Turnage said unhelpfully, her voice tinged with a hint of distress herself. "She should be knowing that it is any other dinner!"

"Just act like a normal parent," Bryan began. "It might be even easier on you now than when you're at Hogwarts since you're not his student. Aren't you actually older than he is now? He'll respect you, I'm sure of it."

"Of that I had no doubt, only…" She sighed.

"What if you went as yourself and I posed as Hildegard? You could just tell him that I went off with friends to explain my absence."

"Oh, Bryan. You don't know the first thing about how to act like a mother," she laughed, the absurdity of the situation relaxing her. "Besides, what reason does Hermione Granger have to be here, especially if you, the only Sawyer that I publicly know well enough, go out with friends?"

"You could tell him who you are, you know. I'll have to give it to Johnny, he's done some good sleuthing. Could be the perfect opportunity."

Hermione shook her head. "It's definitely too early for that. Circumstances have gone far enough that… if he were to find out that I was your mother, he'd realize that he was also your father, and I in no way want him to feel forced into being with me."

"What circumstances?"

She thought of their last encounter and blushed. That was not something she wanted to discuss with her seventeen-year-old son. "It doesn't matter; it'll all work out. In the meantime, why are you here? I thought I was doing the right thing by not intruding for once."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Three's a crowd; I didn't want to overwhelm him, not to mention I'm sure that my presence makes him feel uncomfortable in ways that Johnny's and Roman's don't."

"Are you sure about that? Roman looked like he was about to jump him…"

They both laughed.

"Well, if you're not up for going back, I'd love if you helped me out here. Knowing that your father will be having dinner with us tonight, I'm determined to throw together a quick shepherd's pie and have it on the table as if it were the plan along. We don't have corn, but I can sub it with extra peas."

"Ick, peas."

"Don't pretend any of you are fond of the dish in the first place," she said with a laugh. It was why she hadn't bothered making it this time.

"True. Corn's worse than peas, I'll give you that. Sure, I'll help. I'll even pop over to Tesco's and grab a jug of butter pecan ice cream while the pie's baking, if you think that's a good idea?"

"Sounds fine to me."

With that, the two set to work chopping and preparing the last dish, Hermione often sneaking proud but sad glances at her eldest as she thought of his distance from his father.

* * *

On their way to the outdoor bench swing, Roman suddenly led them the other way and up the stairs. Neither of the other two objected, Severus simply assuming that there was an upstairs balcony. When they were just outside Roman's room, the first year stopped excitedly.

"Just one moment. I'm going to make it presentable." Flinging open the door, he grabbed the calendars he'd so painstakingly hung up yesterday off their hooks and stuffed them into a drawer so that the futuristic years wouldn't be visible. Though he knew the professor wouldn't snoop, he also stuffed the memory book away, on the off chance that he would open it and see things he wasn't supposed to. Looking around to check that nothing else would seem off, he came back out and ushered them in.

"Mr. Sawyer. This is hardly following your brother's suggestion."

Roman waved his hand nonchalantly. "We've got some time before dinner. Still have plenty of time to be out on the porch." Johnny glanced at his younger brother, hoping he had some sort of plan in mind.

"Well! Please sit, Professor," Roman called, gesturing to his bed. The man did so, awkwardly, and took a moment to truly look around. It looked surprisingly unlived-in, which made sense, considering the boy was a Hogwarts student. But what about before Hogwarts? The walls were completely bare, though he spotted a few hooks on the side facing the bed.

Finding it odd to be sitting three in a line, Severus gestured to the desk chair. "May I?"

"Of course," Roman said quickly. The professor switched to the chair, and now he sat facing the two. "Have you been having a good holiday, Professor?" Roman blurted, unable to wait any longer for any of the others to start the conversation. "I can't wait to tell you all about mine."

"I daresay I've already heard the parts about the large tree and the Christmas market," Severus drawled with a smirk. "I recall you telling me about it just downstairs."

"So tell us about yours," Johnny piped in boldly.

Severus turned his dark eyes to him, and he looked away. "There isn't much to tell. I have been enjoying the peace and quiet along with the headmistress; the other professors have left for their own homes."

"Nothing Christmassy?" Roman looked at him with pity. Severus had the sudden feeling that the boy felt bad for him.

"No," he sneered. "Nothing— _Christmassy_ for me."

The youngest Sawyer had jumped out of his spot on the bed and pulled open a drawer, leaning his small body over it so the contents couldn't be seen. The potions professor looked on in interest as the boy pulled out a painted glass sphere before closing the drawer.

"You'll have to have this, then." It was one of the baubles he'd chosen at Weihnachtsmarkt. "I wanted to send you a gift, but you would've thought me crazy, as you probably do now… But since you're here, I might as well."

"Wait, why was that not on the tree?" Johnny asked. "Like the rest of ours?"

Roman blushed. "Well, since I already hinted at it, I might as well say… I wanted to send it to him—" here, he gestured to their unknowing father— "but I decided against it, so it's been sitting here."

"I appreciate the thought, Mr. Sawyer, but surely—"

"You have to take it. Please."

Not seeing another option, the professor held out his hands and accepted the gift. Painted all around the bauble was a hearty scene of a father and son all bundled up and sitting in the snow. The image was distinctly muggle, and Severus felt a jolt in his chest as he thought of how much a simple gift like this would have meant to him when he was a child. He looked over at Roman, intent on expressing his gratitude, but the child was looking anywhere but at him. "Thank you for the ornament, Mr. Sawyer."

Roman snapped his head up to look at his father, his long fringe covering much of his eyes. Severus recognized the action as one he used when he was shy. Giving the boy a nod, he made a show of stuffing the gift into one of his robe pockets, and he almost caught himself smiling when the he saw the youngster grin.

"Now perhaps we should get out of your room before your mother questions what we were doing up here in the first place," he intoned.

"She won't mind at all," Roman said immediately. "I like seeing you here, not just in the house but also in my room."

Johnny, however, saw the merit behind their father's suggestion. "He's right, we should probably go somewhere else, Roman," he said gently. Getting up, he gestured for the other two to follow his lead.

The ten-year-old pouted briefly, but he made no protest as the three made their way out to the porch.

* * *

"Let's start bringing the plates over, yes?" Hermione said.

Bryan groaned. "I swear, levitating them would be so much easier."

"Don't swear, you're a sweet boy," she said. "And need I remind you of the time you dropped the hot turkey onto your poor brother's leg?"

They didn't have an elf then, and in the time it had taken them to have that small conversation over levitating or holding, Turnage had shaken her head in amusement and magicked the dishes onto the dining room table.

"Why don't you get seated, then," she said. "I'll just go get them. They were outside, you said?"

"I didn't, but if they heeded my suggestion then they should indeed be outside."

Taking a deep breath, she pointed her wand at herself and changed her appearance once more before heading out.

The three of them looked so peaceful swinging lightly on the bench, their backs toward her. Roman was leaning into his father's shoulder, his light hair contrasting sharply with the man's dark cloak, and she wondered how on earth he had gotten the cantankerous old man to not flinch away. Sliding open the backyard door, all three heads turned to look at her. She gestured indoors and they got up, Roman clearly disappointed to leave his father's warmth.

* * *

 **Translations…**

Papa ist dein _Freund?_ / Dad is your _friend?_

Ist er nicht wichtiger als jeder deiner Freunde? / Is he not more important than all of your friends?

* * *

 **I had to split this chapter into two, as I hit 8000 words! You know what that means... yup, part 2 is coming TOMORROW, so I still have time before I wish you all a Happy Christmas :) Please review! x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ugh, my plan was to release this this morning but I wasn't home! Just walked in the door about a minute ago and made a beeline for my laptop.**

* * *

The table was modest and just perfect for the four of them, so Hermione had enlarged it to fit both the extra person and the enormous amount of food she'd cooked up. As usual, she extended the invitation to Turnage, who accepted half of the time, though she was usually very quiet during mealtimes. She declined this time, saying that she didn't want to put the professor into further unease.

Severus looked at the full table with equal parts amazement and anticipation. He hadn't known what to expect when he accepted Johnny's casual invitation, and even now he was a bit wary in the family's presence. If she always cooked this much for just three children—he had Molly Weasley in mind, but she did have more than double the amount of kids—then they really were some of the luckiest boys out there. Not to mention the food looked bloody nice. If anything, coming down here would serve him a terrific meal.

He found that the family ate self-serve style; they each had plates and were welcome to help themselves to whatever they wanted. No prefilled plates—good.

"It would be remiss of me to not ask how my sons are doing in your class, Professor," Hermione said warmly, effectively opening the conversation after everyone had gotten some food for themselves. _Just act like a normal parent,_ Bryan had said. She'd never had any of the boys' professors over for dinner, but she imagined she would begin by asking about their progress. But had she said it too warmly? She bit her lip, fretting over her behavior.

Severus paused before answering, enjoying the taste of the chicken dipped into the mashed potatoes and gravy. "None of them are disasters, I'll give you that. All three I would trust to brew most potions, but him," he looked at Johnny before returning her attention to the boy's mother, "him, I would trust for more. Although you must've known, with your husband being well versed in potions?" He looked questioningly at her, waiting for her to give the answers he'd been seeking for months.

"Yes, he did have a certain knack for potions," she said modestly on his behalf.

"I don't recall any potions masters named Sawyer, but perhaps if you gave me his name…"

"Sir, try some of this shepherd's pie," Johnny said quickly, wanting to give his mother some time to compose an answer. "It was my dad's favorite," he said slyly, giving Roman a wink when he saw him holding back a laugh.

"Your father had great taste," he said, going along with the boys' use of past tense even though he was almost sure the man was still alive, based on their frequent slip-ups. "This is exquisite, Mrs. Sawyer."

 _Oh Merlin,_ she thought, flinching the slightest bit at the address. _My own husband, referring to me as someone else's missus._ "Just Hildegard will do." She winced again but managed to keep this one completely inward. Who knew that choosing such an old name as a joke would backfire like this on her?

The three boys snickered. "Bist du meine Oma? Wie alt bist du eigentlich, neunzig?"

"Oh hush, Bryan. You too, Johnny. I can't help my name any more than I can help yours. Isn't that so, _Sydney_?" Not finding anything revealing from Bryan's statement, though he'd probably meant it to be a private joke, she had switched back to English so that Severus wasn't left out of the loop.

"Mum, that's cruel!"

"I like your given name very much, and I fully blame your father for thinking that Sydney John was too much of a mouthful," she shot back.

"Yeah, right," Bryan scoffed. "You said countless times that you'd taken a liking to the name Johnny ever since your parents introduced you to the Carpenters' version of _Johnny Angel_."

Hermione felt a wave of cool sweat flash over her when she realized that the timing of that would be completely wrong given that "Hildegard" was a whole generation older than Hermione, not to mention that she was supposed to be a German pureblood. Luckily, Severus's knowledge of muggle music was not extensive.

"You mean my friend. My parents wouldn't have been caught listening to muggle music. Silly you." Deciding it was time to bring the silent Severus back into the conversation and stop this inane familial talk before a bigger hole was unearthed, she said, "So what do you like to do in your free time, Professor Snape?"

"Free time?" He gave a small bark of laughter. "I patrol the halls and go to staff meetings."

"That doesn't sound like free time to me," she remarked sternly.

"Alright. I guess I also read books and brew potions." _And lately, loitered around with Hermione Granger_ , he thought acidly. The memory of her propositioning him flashed through his head, and he nearly snarled. _Foolish girl has no idea what she's offering or what she really wants._

"Mrs.—Hildegard," he corrected, "if you don't mind me asking, did you have anything to drink?"

Hermione stood up immediately to go get him a glass of water before remembering the wine. "Forgive me. We usually help ourselves to some water by the liquefier when we need it. I should have mentioned that earlier. Although—didn't you bring a little something yourself? You must think I'm hoarding it!"

"I thought nothing of the sort," he protested weakly. He then watched in fascination as she poured a glass only for him. "Do you drink, Madam?"

It was evident that calling a woman he just met by her given name was uncomfortable to him. Madam would do, then. It occurred to her then that he hadn't extended the same name calling courtesy to himself, and that she would have to keep calling him 'Professor.' She sighed softly.

"It's just a habit. I haven't had any since my daugh—since my dog… since my dog passed away," she said quickly. Of course she hadn't consumed alcohol while pregnant with Eloise, but she'd never really cared to do so in the months afterwards either. She was, after all, just a student at Hogwarts. Firewhiskey was readily smuggled into the dorms, but she preferred better or nothing.

Bryan coughed to hide the snort, but he was quick to pick at the opportunity. "Well, since losing her affected you so much, why don't we get another?" He turned to his father. "Professor, can you help convince her that we need a dog?"

Of all her kids, Bryan had always bugged her about getting a dog the most. Therefore she knew that the double entendre she'd picked up was completely accidental on Bryan's part—he wasn't telling her to hurry and have another child with Severus, even though that was naturally how she interpreted it.

Johnny picked it up. "She's not that replaceable, you know. How callous can you get?"

Bryan looked back cluelessly with a face that said _are you trying to pick a fight for no reason?_

"Your brother seems to have the right idea," Severus said to the eldest son. "You don't _need_ a dog, and I'm sure your mother would get one if she so wanted." _For a family with a pureblooded mother, they sure seem to have lots of muggle aspects to their life._ Typical wizarding families didn't wish for such muggle pets. He took a sip of the wine. It was one of his favorites, even if it was something Lucius Malfoy would have disdained. Shame the parent of the house didn't drink. He wondered what she'd do with the remaining bit in the bottle, as he certainly wasn't about to finish it alone. As long as it didn't all go to the only son who wasn't underage.

"I am curious, Madam," he began, voicing a question he'd wondered for some time, "why and how you and your husband decided to homeschool your children."

Hermione braced herself, read to spit out lie after lie mixed with half-truths. "They did all go to muggle primary school until they were twelve—well, not Roman, I pulled him out when he was ten to spend his last moments with his father—so in reality I've only had them at home with me for a few years."

 _But the child is ten now,_ Severus thought to himself.

That also didn't answer his question whatsoever, she realized to herself with a chuckle. Elaboration was in order. "The year Bryan would have started at Durmstrang was the year the Triwizard Tournament took place," she said, doing some quick calculations in her head. He was a year younger than her now and she had already claimed her kids went to muggle school until twelve, so it would have been her fourth year when Bryan was thirteen… "My husband, you know, the… the _Englishman_ , heard about it ahead of time, but truthfully, I hadn't wanted my sons to ever go off to boarding school in the first place."

"Surely you were already teaching them magic ahead of time. Would you have let your son, as a thirteen-year-old, into the wizarding world two years behind everyone else?" He also doubted that her husband heard about the tournament purely on the grounds of being an 'Englishman.' Most Hogwarts parents hadn't known. Just what background did her husband have?

 _Good catch, Severus,_ she thought. "Oh yes, I did start teaching him, in fact I did so before he turned eleven, but the idea was for him to have a head start and be bigger than all the other first years."

Bryan dropped his head into his hands. "Mum, just stop. You're terrible at this. Not to mention I don't need the professor knowing my life story."

"Oh, shut it," she said good-naturedly. Turning back to Severus, she continued, "I guess the only good answer I can give you, Professor, is that my husband and I were both very much devoted to our children and fortunate enough to have jobs where we could either work at home with them or take them along."

"Oh? What did you do?"

She wracked her brains for answers that were similar to having her own bookshop so that the 'bringing children along' line was still applicable. "My family owned the village pub that they passed to me," she said, after her eyes caught the bottle at the center of the table. "Very easy to keep the kids in the back, especially as it was connected to our home. In fact, I met my husband there." Lying did get easier with more practice, she thought.

"Pub, you said? And yet you don't drink?" His expression was almost teasing, and Hermione couldn't hold back her smile as she automatically leaned in closer to him. He backed away, and she pretended it didn't affect her.

"Oh, I sure did in my misspent youth. I wouldn't call myself a connoisseur of alcohol, but I did recognize your Taylor Lake when you set it on the table. Muggle wine, Professor?" Of course she'd only known since it was one of his favorites, but she did learn her fair share of alcohols from Draco, so she wasn't completely illiterate.

He looked impressed. "Your pub must really run the gamut."

"We don't discriminate," she said with a laugh. "Cheap doesn't have to mean bad. Tastewise, of course."

They settled into a tasteful silence, and Hermione laughed at the absurdity of the conversation.

"Mum, deine Augen werden braun!" Roman said suddenly, and Hermione got up in a rush.

"How could I forget! Pardon me, Professor, while I fetch the dessert."

It was in truth still early to be bringing the dessert to the table, but the three boys weren't complaining that dessert was the first excuse she thought of to the leave the room.

"Do you all speak German in the house, then?" Severus asked when it was just the four of them.

"For the most part, yeah," Johnny said. "Mum and Dad had this big old debate on which language they would use with us, I'm told, but since we were settling in Germany and set to go to German primary school, it was decided that German would be the main language in the house." That was part of the truth; they all _did_ attend primary school while in Schwalmstadt, even if it wasn't for as many years as their mother had just claimed earlier, and their parents _did_ want to ensure that they wouldn't have to be mute while in school for lack of knowing the language.

"How did you learn English after that?"

"I mean, both our parents knew English, and it's not like they both spoke strictly German to us…" he said, not elaborating this time.

Severus nodded, the explanation sufficient for now. With Hildegard away from the table and in the presence of only three students, he again felt uncomfortable and out of place. "Very good food here, Mr. Sawyer," Severus said somewhat awkwardly, addressing Johnny. "Thank you for extending me the invite."

"You almost sound like you're saying goodbye, sir. There's still dessert coming, and won't you stay a little after the meal too?"

"Yeah, D—sir! Stay longer!" Roman chimed in.

"Nonsense. I wouldn't want to intrude on your family any more than I already have," he said politely.

"Please, sir," Bryan said quietly, and Severus was taken aback that the eldest son had joined in too. "I haven't seen my mother so cheery in months." That was a lie, as he'd been happy to see that his mother was already slowly becoming less depressed with her time at Hogwarts. In school, he had tried hard not to think about his father and how out of reach he was, especially since he himself was just another Gryffindor—an annoying one at that—and so this surprise that Johnny had arranged really meant a lot to him. "I think she welcomes the intrusion, and I'm sure she's sick of seeing our faces all the time, you know."

"As opposed to the three months she saw neither hide nor hair of her children when they were away at school?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bryan had no smart response to that. Luckily, his mother walked in just then, bringing with her such an extensive array of sweets that some were floating behind her as she didn't have enough hands.

The boys goggled at her. She'd never allowed them to indulge on a sweet tooth, and their dad's love for sweets didn't extend far beyond ice cream. So why…?

"Turnage likes sweets," she said, answering their unspoken question. "And in recognition of… _unser_ _erstes Weihnachtsfest zusammen,_ the two of us had a bit of fun earlier."

That also answered the question of why the treats were floating when she was so adamantly against the action—Turnage was doing it, and their mum evidently trusted elven magic more.

"I like sweets too, but you never make a boatload for me," Bryan said with a feigned sore look. "Picking favorites!"

"Well, it's also not your _erstes Jahr._ "

Severus had of course recognized the elf right away. Though he knew that she belonged to the Sawyers, it was still surprising to see her out of Hogwarts. He was even more surprised when she snapped her fingers and summoned a chair into place, seating herself with the rest of them and munching on a cupcake.

"Hello, Professor Prince-Snape," she said, not even looking at him, so engrossed was she in her sweets.

"Good evening," he said, not knowing what else to say.

By now, the others had helped themselves to the treats on the table, ranging from puddings to cakes to the ice cream that Bryan had picked up.

"Before you refuse," Hermione began gently, "you _are_ going to be bringing some of these home with you!"

"No, I'm not," Severus said. "It would all go to waste, Madam. Although if you must, I wouldn't mind a slice of the shepherd's pie from earlier." It was still on the table, and he seemed to be the only one who really enjoyed it, so it didn't hurt to ask…

"If not for yourself, at least for your colleagues! Or the missus, if you have one?"

He nearly guffawed at the thought. "No, I don't have one." _And I never will._

Conversation drifted from subject to subject then, and Hermione was glad that the focus had shifted to him instead of her and the family.

When the meal was finished and the numerous dishes were being washed by a convenient scourgify, Severus lingered close behind Hermione, clearly wanting to talk.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what he had to say.

"A word, Mrs. Sawyer… Hildegard."

"Go on." She gave the boys a significant look, and they scurried out of sight. Was he going to call her out for all the lies she'd told? Her heart pounded rapidly. She ran through everything she'd said earlier, trying to pick out where she could have gone wrong.

"I trust you are aware of your middle son's natural talent in potions."

 _What?_ "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She had heard him, but it was not what she had expected him to say. He repeated it, and she looked searchingly into his eyes. "Yes, I am aware…" she said slowly, unsure where this was going.

"I would like your permission to take him as my apprentice," he said, but Hermione was more focused on the richness of his voice. When it was clear that he was waiting for an answer, she snapped back into reality, but he started speaking again.

"I never thought I would do so, as the practice is quite outdated, but your son is very promising. He works with a precision and focus only seen by a handful of masters today, and it would be a travesty to let such talent go on unnoticed. Of course, as he is only fourteen, he would not have the stringent responsibilities usually required of an official apprentice right away. I would slowly introduce them to him."

"I—well, Professor, I'm flattered on his behalf," she said. "That is quite the slew of compliments coming from you. Of course you may. He speaks so highly of you, and—did he know about this?" At his shake of the head in the negative, she continued, "I'm sure he'll be thrilled. He, well, not just him, but all of them think very highly of you. Evidently you remind them of their late father," she added softly. She made sure to include Bryan in the mix, because she'd seen for herself how left out he was as a result of his carefree actions back at the castle.

"Last I heard he was in a mental ward," he said cautiously. "Did he…?" He left the question unspoken.

"Mental ward," she scoffed. "As if. My husband passed away last March. War wounds. For the longest time, I liked to pretend that he was still holding on—that it was possible to bring him back. That's why I told Mi—your headmistress what I did. I've been trying to get ahold of myself, and I think it's high time that I accept what actually happened."

While she was in the pantry reapplying her glamours and getting the dessert ready, she'd made a few decisions ahead of time on the lies she was to tell, and one was to dispel the fact that she'd called her husband "indizpozed" in the summertime. It had been a stupid idea, and she hoped he would bring it back to the staff so no one would go searching through hospital records for a Sawyer. What she hadn't known was that Severus had already heard one very telling late night conversation between two brothers.

Said conversation was at the forefront of his mind now. ' _Dad hates you,'_ the boy had said. Clearly he was alive, at least in October he was. That was a good seven months after the March that she'd just claimed… Not wanting to be accusatory, he could only go along with her words. It didn't make him any less wary, though.

The three boys were engrossed in a deep, hushed conversation that immediately stopped when the Head of Slytherin walked in.

"Carry on," Severus said sarcastically, "it's not as if you haven't already been speaking a foreign language this whole time so I wouldn't understand."

"I suggest you learn it," laughed Johnny. "It could come in handy if you ever wanted to spy on our conversations." _Or so that it will be easier for us to all move back to Germany when you and Mum get back together again,_ he thought.

"You're smart enough, of that I am sure," Bryan quipped, and the two others seemed to think that was hilarious.

"Watch your cheek, Mr. Sawyer," he said, but it was without any real malice, as the visit had sufficiently mellowed him. As he had already found during the one double detention with the eldest Sawyer months ago, the young man really wasn't that bad.

"Is there any way I can get you to stay longer, sir?" asked Johnny. "We don't have much to do here in the wintertime unless you're partial to snow, but I really would be sad to see you go."

"I'm afraid I'm not terribly fond of snow," he answered. "And it really is time for me to go."

"Not fond of snow my arse," Bryan muttered under his breath, so that only his brothers heard. Roman coughed to hide a giggle.

"Would you consider coming back in the springtime, then? The view of the plains and cliffs really is superb."

"We shall see."

"Don't forget the food," Bryan interjected quickly. "Mum will go berserk if you don't accept the last bits of her hospitality."

"As I don't believe I have a choice, I will take it."

"Wait, don't leave yet!" Johnny said suddenly, "Mum hasn't said goodbye yet." He scurried off to fetch her, knowing that she would be disconsolate if he left without warning as he was about to.

When Hermione came in, she couldn't help but gaze at Severus lovingly. _Relax, woman. You'll see him soon enough back at the castle,_ she thought. Unable to help herself, she grabbed onto his hands gently. He looked like he'd been burned, but he miraculously didn't shake her off.

"I'm very glad you could make it," she began, "I... I... we all are," she finished.

"The pleasure was all mine," he said cordially, gently removing her hands from his. She pretended not to notice.

"I suppose I ought to let you go," she said, attempting to put some humor into the situation, feeling silly at her lack of control. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

The boys echoed her sentiments, and he nodded. With that, he flooed out, and the children he didn't know were his immediately felt the loss.

* * *

 **Translations**

Bist du meine Oma? Wie alt bist du eigentlich, neunzig? / Are you my grandma? How old are you really, ninety?

Deine Augen werden braun! / Your eyes are turning brown!

And in recognition of… _unser_ _erstes Weihnachtsfest zusammen_ / …our first Christmas together

It's also not your _erstes Jahr_ / …first year

* * *

 **As promised :) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my lovely readers! I hope to get a lot of progress done in the coming days, but there are no guarantees as we're all pretty busy. I'm so glad I upped my game to weekly updates as it's given me a pace to work with and brought so many more of you into the fold! My present to you guys was three chapters in three days; in turn, if it's not too much to ask... I'd love some reviews :) I might churn out one more chappie before the 31st, but if not, see you all in 2018! Much love x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope everyone in the eastern neck of the woods (of the US and wherever else cold) is staying warm!**

* * *

Severus hardly needed to knock twice on the door to Minerva's quarters before she welcomed him in. Her place was warm and comforting, not that he would ever say so to her face.

"I just—"

"—isn't it wonderful, Severus, that there can be such peace and quiet after all we've been through?"

He sighed, sensing that he wouldn't be able to say what he was here for without a detour first. "If you mean last Christmas, I'd really rather not think of it."

"It didn't exist, so I don't see how you remotely could." Her tone was half sad, half humorous. "And how've you been?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You've seen me every day."

She stood from where she was sitting to give him a jab on the shoulder, and he swatted her finger away. "You know what I mean. Please tell me that you've found some way to let the season fill you."

He thought of the ornament he'd placed carefully at the top right corner of his desk. In other circumstances, he might have hung it on a tree, but it would be too much to assume that Severus Snape had a Christmas tree in his quarters. Did that qualify as the season _filling him_? Possibly.

Not hearing an answer from her companion, Minerva continued on. "I know it's none of my business, but I had intended to have you over for a pint yesterday afternoon, only you weren't by. I had one of the Hogwarts elves tell me if you returned by eight, but you didn't."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "One, I don't know what ever gave you the idea that I'd be open to _having a pint_ with you, and two, what kind of person deems _eight_ as too late to have a pint?"

"Great! I've still got some here—"

"—Speaking of not being by, before you so rudely interrupted me, I just wanted to inform you, the headmistress and not the friend, that I plan on taking an apprentice after the break."

Minerva adjusted her glasses in surprise. "The Sawyer boy? I've heard you utter a few compliments, but I never knew he had impressed you quite that much."

"You should've known that a few compliments coming from me meant more than what they would from another." Helping himself to the bottle, he took a large swig. It burned, but he always knew that the tough Scottish woman in front of him had a harder preference than him. He found himself wishing he had some more of the Taylor Lake he'd brought to the Sawyers.

"Have you written to their mother, then, and acquired her blessing? A totally unpleasant woman if I ever met one." Taking the bottle back from Severus, she had some too before exhaling in delight.

"I have, actually," he drawled in amusement, at both her curiosity and her drink. "Though unpleasant is not how I would describe her. She was kind enough." He thought again of their joined hands and her clear unwillingness to let him leave at the end. Did she... _like_ him? Even after being so hung up on the husband? What an odd thought.

"You don't mean that your correspondence surpassed that of written letters?"

"Naturally. In fact, I was just in Germany yesterday. Whereabouts, I do not know, only that it was likely somewhere on the north coast, by the sea." He never considered that they could have been anywhere but Germany, as floo coordinates weren't very revealing to the average person.

"You have visited the Sawyer residence, then?" she asked in shock. "How in Merlin's name did that happen?"

"The children are all quite peculiar in their actions, and if you must know, Mr. Sawyer saw fit to invite me. I could not refuse the offer."

"Their father reached out to you?"

"No," he said, looking at her as if she were daft. "What part of 'the children' did you not understand? The fourth year."

"Tell me all about the visit," she said, looking as if she'd caught the biggest fish in the lake.

He chuckled, something he'd only lately started doing in Minerva's presence. "Oh, if the rest of the school knew what a gossiping busybody you really were!"

She ignored him, choosing instead to enjoy more of her drink.

He launched into a summary of the trip "over to Germany," keeping out the short part in the beginning where it had been just the two younger ones and him. Somehow the memory felt far away and private.

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed by rather tamely for Hermione and her children. They spent some more time with the Grangers and ventured out into the muggle world to celebrate Bryan's eighteenth on the thirtieth; muggle so that the grands could be involved too. Hermione surprised him with tickets to an April football game starring his favorite team back at home, Eintracht Frankfurt. As she herself wasn't into the sport, she'd enlisted the help of her younger two in ensuring that the tickets she bought actually historically resulted in a win for Bryan's team. Roman hadn't known, but Johnny had: " _98-99 was one of the most exciting seasons for SGE because they secured their Bundesliga spot at the very end. Four winning matches at the very last moment. The nearest win before that was on April fourth, against VfL Bochum. Don't ask me anything else about SGE though, because I wouldn't know._ "

That was useful knowledge. She'd gotten five tickets in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, she and Severus were close enough by April and that he'd know who the boys really were by then. If not, she was just going to bring her football crazed father. A lot could happen in four months, right?

Five tickets... a family of five... _it would have been six,_ she thought. _It should have been six. Oh Eloise, please come back to Mummy._

She thought again about the newest letter she'd written before she'd tossed it into the eager flames.

* * *

The first day back had Johnny in a whirlwind. His father had asked him to stay behind in class and then surprised him with none other than a contract of apprenticeship. He'd been thrilled just as his mother had predicted, and he wondered why she hadn't told him ahead of time if she'd obviously known. Not wanting to void the contract by signing with a made-up name, he'd made the 'S' clear while scribbling the rest of the letters "n-a-p-e" so that it didn't look like anything legible.

The terms of the contract weren't all too clear; as he was only fourteen, the apprenticeship itself was quite out of the ordinary. To Severus, it merely meant that he would be able to educate and guide the young man in ways that would have seemed inappropriate or an act of favoritism previously.

To Johnny, it meant that he would have a real reason to spend inordinate amounts of time with the father he once thought he would never see again.

* * *

Hermione had everything she needed in her room and in the Room of Requirememt, but she hazarded a trip once more to the library to see if the missing books were back in circulation. They weren't, but she was desperate enough this time to ask Madam Pince if she knew their whereabouts.

The stern librarian clucked, but she did give a useful answer: "You'll have to ask that quiet boy in the back. Mind you, he's disillusioned, so he might not take to you well."

Quiet boy? As in, it wasn't Severus who had borrowed the books? She saw no student where Madam Pince had pointed, but she went down the aisle anyway, thinking of how to politely inquire whether she could borrow the books too after breaking his charms.

She then was in for a real surprise when the 'bookish' student turned out to be none other than her firstborn. So engrossed was he in the material that he didn't realize his spell had been broken. When she cleared her throat, Bryan looked up in surprise.

"M—Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I did frequent the library a lot in my youth, you know," she said after she was sure that no one else was around. Just to be safe, she still cast a _muffliato._

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I disillusioned myself. Merlin, what if other people have seen me here?"

"Stop it. So what if they do? Scared of being called bookish?"

"Mum, you don't understand! I'm Bryan Sawyer!"

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "Really taking the Sawyer role seriously, huh? Anyway, stop fretting. I only knew you were here because Madam Pince pointed you out. Those books—you're reading up on snake venom too?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "But no one was supposed to know, not even you."

"Why ever not?"

Bryan took a deep breath, about to release his pent up frustrations. "I'm _so_ tired. So _bloody_ tired of everyone thinking that I don't care for the family, for Dad. Of course I do! He's my dad!" He took another breath, and Hermione watched him with a bit of worry, taking a seat across from him.

"I don't think that, Bryan. Of course you love and care for him, for us. Of that I have no doubt. I'll always remember the way you stood up and watched over all of us, especially me, when I was at my worst. If anything, I've been the one to fail you guys. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I wanted to find my own cure for him and then surprise you all. Shove it up Johnny's self-righteous ar—face."

Feeling a headache coming on, Hermione pressed her palms onto the desk and lifted herself off the chair. "Don't say that about your brother! He's working just as hard with me and you know it. None of us have it easy. Why would you purposely strengthen this rift between you two? I thought it was resolved a while ago."

"Don't you get it? He—"

"He sees what we all see. Frankly, I'm surprised that you're working on this little project given the way you've been carrying on. Hanging with the other seventh year boys, smuggling in firewhiskey, and sneaking about with that poor girl—"

"I was with Lia because I figured she'd be able to help me out with the project," he whispered. "They all said she was right good at charms, not to mention quiet, and so I could trust her to be tight-lipped."

"So you used her," she said shortly. "And how did that work out for you? Bad, considering you were telling me before the holidays that she heard of your flighty nature."

"I'm really sorry, Mum."

"Don't apologize to me, young man! I'm not the one you did wrong."

"But I wasn't even using her anymore by the end! I couldn't explain what I needed without giving too much away, and so our project stopped. She was really nice," he said softly.

"Bryan," she said, scooting closer to him. "Do you want some Mum advice from me? Never mind, I'm going to give it anyway. I'm not entirely sure how much you deserve her at this point, but if you're willing to go about it the proper way this time, seek her out and apologize. Stop fooling around with other girls. Above all, respect her. Don't let this godforsaken love for popularity get in the way of the gentleman I know I raised. _I'm Bryan Sawyer…_ honestly? Just who do you think you are?"

Bryan remained silent, properly reprimanded.

"I'll be taking those books from you, if you don't mind. You're welcome to join in. Three heads are better than one, right? Whatever the case, a reconciliation with your brother is in mind. I'm sure he has no idea how much pain and frustration his words have caused you."

"Oh, I bet he does."

"He's fourteen! Barely a teenager! You, on the other hand, are eighteen now. No longer a child. In the future I expect you to act like an adult. No more holding childish grudges."

"Yes, Mum," he muttered. Gods, eighteen and still being talked down to like a little boy!

"Now, the books? There were a lot more that were missing than I see on this table—did you check all of them out?"

"Yeah," he said, still grumpy from the telling off he'd just gotten. "The rest of them are in my dorm. Want me to drop them off?"

"I don't think so, actually. Today's conversation has shown me that I really don't talk to you enough. I'll walk with you, get the books, and make a convenient stop to see Ginny too."

"Argh, Mum!"

* * *

Walking into the Gryffindor common room always bestowed a funny feeling onto Hermione. It had been her home away from home for six years, yet it seemed so distant as a result of staying in the head dorms _and_ having graduated so many years prior.

A few of Bryan's friends were gathered nearby, and they catcalled when the two entered. "Caught the eye of the Head Girl this time? _Head_ girl? Really rising through the ranks!"

Bryan winked back at them, and Hermione huffed in disgust. "Vile. And you call them your friends?"

"What did you expect," he said under his breath, "when you decided you wanted to come to the common room with me?"

"I expect to be treated as a friend who simply wanted to borrow some books! Not a passing fancy… I'm not going to dictate who you may or may not be friends with, but please keep your head on steady shoulders?"

He rolled his eyes in response.

She sighed. In the interest of not creating even more rumors out of nothing, she waited in the common room while her son went to the seventh year boys' dorms and got the books she needed.

 _My little boy's not a boy any more,_ she thought as she watched his retreating back. _And who am I to give advice on his love life when my own is going absolutely awry?_

* * *

It was with great annoyance that she slipped back into bed after another early morning stroll with no signs of her stubborn man. He was avoiding her, that much was for sure, but she did catch the few stray glances during meal and class times. Had she gone about this all wrong? Should she have waited till after she'd graduated, like the first time around? No, she decided. The wait alone would have killed her.

Having finally had enough one Friday, she packed her bags slowly once potions class had dismissed. Bryan looked over at her and gave her a significant look, as if to say 'you're up to something with Dad again, I know it.' She shrugged lightly and set her lips into a tight line.

"Miss Granger, if this isn't potions related, then I suggest you get out."

Ouch.

"Actually, it is potions related, in a way. Were you just going to accept the set and go on ignoring me?"

His lower lip curled in anger, but his quick flick of the wand to lock the classroom doors at least showed that he was open to talking to her. "No. Of course you would expect something in return for a gift so—"

"No!" she nearly screeched in frustration. "I meant to give that to you. Without anything in return, of course. In fact I wasn't even going to bring it up but you said potions related, and—"

"Did you really think I'd accept them?" he said dangerously. "I've no idea how you acquired such material, but I assure you, you are in no position to send them to me. In fact, I have half a mind to pass them on to my new apprentice. An introductory gift, if you may."

"If this is about how I acted the last time we talked, I'm sorry, alright! I shouldn't have come on so strong. It just happened. I bet you would've accepted the gift had I given it to you before that scene. Nothing's changed, S—nothing's changed." She didn't want to include the 'Professor' address, not now. "We were friends once, remember?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave your _well thought-out gift_ to my apprentice?" He asked, ignoring her previous words.

Well. If said apprentice weren't their son, she would have minded a whole lot, thank you very much. She'd spent ages crafting the select vials and cauldrons! It had been a family effort all those years ago and she couldn't have been more pleased that they resurfaced in the Room of Requirement when she went back that one time with Turnage. Perhaps it really was wrong sending the treasure off to him so early on in their new relationship. Was there even a relationship? She sighed, a slow, weary sigh that really revealed how tired this game was making her. "It's yours now, isn't it? I'm sure anyone talented enough to catch your eye is good enough for the set. You have my blessing, not that it means anything to you."

"So you really would just give it to anyone."

"My, you make me sound like a scarlet woman!" she joked, trying to cheer herself up too with the self-deprecating words.

Severus looked at her, unamused.

"Besides, don't you realize that you're not _just anyone_ to me?"

He remained silent, so she tried again. "Any chance you'll tell me about your holidays? I am terribly interested, you know."

"No."

"No?"

"Not now."

Well then. That was a start.

* * *

"Catch me if you can!"

"Don't run in the corridors, Cerulean. You might get hurt! Or worse, caught!"

"Next thing you know, they'll expel me," Cerulean said with a laugh. "You know, just for running."

"There isn't much worse you can do," Roman quipped back jokingly.

Cerulean laughed. "Good one! Now I'm going to hide, and you're going to find me, alright?"

"Not this again!"

"I'll be close by. Just give me five seconds. I promise I won't be halfway across the castle this time. I got so bored of winning!"

"Fine. Five… four…" The other boy sped off.

Severus watched in a shadowed alcove, thoroughly amused by the two boys' antics. After the trip to the Sawyers', he had taken to paying more attention to all three of the boys back at the castle. The visit had not answered any questions; rather, they opened a whole new box of them. His newest theory was gaining a lot of credence: the theory that Hildegard's husband and the father that the boys spoke of were two different people. It would explain the boys' interest in their parents reconciling and "starting another family together." If she had been telling the truth and her husband had passed away just months ago, then the father of the children would have room to come back in. He would have to give the timing of that more thought.

"Aha! Good spot, but your shadow was sticking out as clear as day," Roman said as he spotted Cerulean's dark shadow protruding out from under a tapestry.

"Argh, I'm sick of shadows always getting in the way!"

"But are you half sick?"

Cerulean looked on quizzically, as did Severus.

" _I am half sick of shadows, said the Lady of Shalott_ ," Roman recited perfectly.

The other boy rolled his eyes, as if this were a common occurrence. "You know I don't know what that means."

"It was one of the few lines that I thought was pretty self-explanatory. Grew up in a bookshop, remember? Turns out it actually means she's sick of her life," he said. "At least that's what Mum told me, I think."

"Don't remind me," he said. "Growing up in a bookshop sounds horrid! Did you parents make you read everything?"

"Don't be silly, Cerulean. I couldn't read everything if I tried."

The voices became more and more faint to Severus as the two walked away, and he didn't follow this time.

 _Bookshop?_ His mind wandered. It made sense that the mother didn't bring her young children to the pub. Unless she worked two jobs that both required her physical presence, then either the father or the husband was a bookkeeper. Well, he thought, that bit of spying was a success. He now had another piece to the puzzle.

* * *

Healing the rift between his brother and himself had been much simpler than Bryan imagined. For starters, his mum was right when she said that Johnny probably didn't think it was as bad as he made it out to be. His middle brother did say that Bryan had been "such a jerk" over his bringing a "friend," but that he'd gotten over it ages ago. The two weren't completely back to normal, but Bryan had cooled down somewhat. Now, they were in the Room of Requirement with their mum, notes and the bubbling experiment in front of them.

"Don't repeat my language, but your father is such an arsehole," Hermione said into the fire.

The two boys chuckled. "What's he done this time?" asked Johnny.

"He's just too… honourable for his own good," she said with frustration. "I've made my intentions clear, and while he hasn't, I know the signs all too well. He's just pushing me away."

"I mean, you're one of his students," Bryan said reasonably. "I'd be kinda relieved. What if just any student could seduce Dad? Ewww."

"That's helpful," she said sarcastically.

"Hey! Just stating the truth here. But if you wanted advice, I can only give you something you've probably already thought of. Show him you're mature, and lose the student status somehow."

"This conversation is awkward as heck," Johnny said quietly, "but I don't think you'll really be able to shake off the student status, at least not while you're here. He's possessive, but I don't think he'll be fully so over someone that he doesn't consider his yet. So you should just… _goafterhim_ ," he said, the last three words a jumbled mess.

Bryan chortled. "I think he means for you to just straight up seduce Dad," he said.

"Shut up," Johnny said, his slightly freckled face all red. "I mean, if he'll just keep avoiding you, make it so that he can't. Show him that you're—"

"A full-blooded woman? Hardly a child?" Bryan finished for him.

"Serious was all I was going to say," Johnny muttered. Fully flustered by this point, he ignored the two other occupants of the room and focused his attention on reading the new books made available to them.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her son's' innocence. "I'll stop talking about Dad and me now, Johnny, I promise!" She took a deep breath to steady herself from the laughter. "Back to the potion."

* * *

 **Welcome to 2018, y'all! There's much to look forward to x**


	25. Chapter 25

**So you guys are getting this a day early because it's Sev's birthday! He turns 58 today... Still four years until 2022, when this story first begins and they're catapulted back to 1998. I'd like to think that he's enjoying his time with Hermione and the boys today, like any other day ;) It's two years after the events of Batman Daddy, so Bryan would be just an itty bitty second year! (speaking of which, if you haven't read that one shot I encourage you to do so)**

 **This chapter is one of my favorites, and I hope you smile as much as I did when I wrote it.**

* * *

Deep in the confines of Hogwarts, three students were hard at work.

"No offense to the room," Bryan said, "but I don't know how fresh the ingredients it offers are. You guys probably have a budget, but don't forget that the Prince vaults are open to us. We could get our hands on loads more ingredients if we didn't limit ourselves to what Hogwarts already has on store."

"Now that's a thought," Hermione said slowly. "I keep forgetting that the Prince vaults are a thing. How much do old herbs affect the overall efficacy of a potion, do you know?"

"Overall, not much," Johnny replied. "But it's a good idea nonetheless. We're only testing with the well-known ingredients as is. Could really do with expanding our horizons, and having the means to do so is great."

"Alright then. Let's make a list of potential potions bits that would be useful to us, and then we can decide when and which of us will go and pick them up.

"What's in there again?" Bryan asked, pointing to the cauldron with an active substance in it.

"We've just been testing how certain ingredients act around each other. A work in progress, if you may. I think we've got a pretty nonstandard healing paste in here, actually. Not what we're looking for, but on the right track."

"That sounds pretty useful by itself," Bryan remarked. "Have you just been randomly putting stuff in there? By that I mean would you be able to recreate it?"

"Course. What use would a test potion be if you couldn't recreate it? Notes, right over there, on every step we took."

Bryan was suitably impressed.

* * *

The resident potions master of Hogwarts was hard at work brewing a new invention of his, and he'd invited his new apprentice to come observe the process. "I trust you will be doing the same one day," he said. "That is, if you haven't already done some experimenting?"

The question was left in the open, the professor clearly wondering just how far the younger man had cultivated his talents.

"I did, erm, accidentally make a voice changer once. Nothing at the moment, though."

Severus nodded, acknowledging that he'd heard and focused back on the potion. "Now then, which ingredient on this table top would you select next, and how much, to put in after these seven stirs are up?"

While Johnny was smart, he couldn't really claim the brains on this one as he already knew of this potion's existence. He knew his dad was already bent on putting the poppy leaf in next, but from his anecdotal stories it was well known to Johnny that such a mixture had not ended well, and that ryegrass was a much better choice.

"I would say the ryegrass," he said. Seeing the professor raise his eyebrows, he plowed on, "before you object, I know that the poppy leaves _seem_ like the right answer. The poppy's seeds are believed by many to enhance memory, and given that you're going for a sort of memory-charm reversal potion… It's just a little too obvious. Why not just crush and boil poppy seeds and be done with it? Sounds a bit crass when you put it that way, doesn't it?"

"That is… quite an interesting way of thinking, Mr. Sawyer. Having ingredients that match with the intended purpose is not generally thought to be a bad thing."

 _I know,_ thought Johnny. _I would never have thought to go with the rye either if I didn't already know._ He snickered a bit in his head. _Dad'll think I'm sooo smart when he finds out I was right and he was wrong._ Outwardly, he shrugged. "It's just the feeling I got for this one. Generally, you'd be right."

"Well, since I don't want to completely throw your judgement out the window, but seeing as I disagree with your thought processing… I shall split the current solution into two and try both options."

"Alright, you do that." From the corner of his eye, he spotted the birthday card that he and Roman had anonymously sent to their father. His little brother had insisted on letting the man know that someone was thinking of him. While it wouldn't be completely odd for them to send the card as themselves, given the experiences that had already happened, they had no reason to know when their professor's birthday was. Therefore they had pulled it off as a young fan of the war hero who was behind the communication, and Roman had decorated it with a few drawings of his. It was pretty cute, Johnny had to admit. They had to use a Hogwarts owl to pull it off, and the owl had looked back indignantly when it was told that its final destination was in that same castle.

Severus had just started meticulously transferring the in-progress potion into two smaller cauldrons when there was a knock on the door. Their eyes met, and Johnny asked, "Can I get it for you?"

"Yes, that would be very much appreciated," he said. "Do keep whomever it is occupied for a short while. Just until I finish this part."

"Got it." For some reason, something so simple as getting the door for his father made his heart swell. It meant he was representing him, and it even felt like, in a way, that they were sharing quarters. He didn't think his father would allow just any student answer the door. His door. He suddenly felt silly and willed himself to stop thinking about it.

He opened the door, revealing none other than his mother. They stared at each other in surprise for a bit before Hermione automatically reached out her hand and ruffled his long, dark bangs. Johnny shied away automatically, but he knew his dad was safe in the deeper parts of the room and hadn't seen.

"You must be his new apprentice," she said loudly by way of greeting, figuring that Severus was in there somewhere.

"I am," he said. "How did you know? I wasn't aware that the professor had told anyone," he said, playing along.

"He might've mentioned it in passing," she said simply. "Keeping it on the down-low, then?"

Johnny couldn't help but crack a smile. "You spend too much time around Bryan... over there in Gryffindor. Do you even know the origin of that phrase?"

"I do not spend too much time around Bryan Sawyer," she said mock defensively, but keeping up the Hermione Granger persona. "Is he the king of slang or something?"

"No, but that's…" _American slang,_ he wanted to say. _American slang that was widely in use in Germany when we grew up. In the future._ He couldn't say that with his father hearing their every word, of course. "Nevermind. You're here to see Professor Snape, right? He's just manning a crucial step in a potion; he should indicate or something when he's able to see you."

"That's alright." If it had been anyone else at the door, Hermione would have been disappointed at yet another effort gone wrong at meeting up with Severus. She had been more than a little but upset when he was unreachable on his birthday. As it was Johnny, she really didn't mind. "So…" she began awkwardly, not knowing what to say if she had to pretend she didn't know him, "you're Bryan's brother."

"One of them," he quipped. Suddenly remembering something Bryan had said months prior, he piped up. "Say, you're a girl. If my mum were to get remarried—"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into the air. "You almost sound like Ron—one of my old friends, I mean—he said that once, that I'm a girl. Well spotted."

He ignored her as he struggled to get out what he wanted to say. "When… if she were to do that, how many more siblings do you think we'd get?"

Hermione burst into laughter, unable to help herself. "I don't know a thing about your mother, mind you, and my just being a girl doesn't mean I know her better than you must." She laughed some more. It was times like this that made her children seem much younger. This must've been a legitimate concern of Johnny's; that she would marry this younger version of Severus and abandon her current family. Well. He'd certainly thought far. "And is your mother… seeing someone new?"

"No," he said. "But she wants to." He gave her a significant look, and she dissolved into another fit of quiet giggles.

"Do tell her that she ought to be more focused on providing for the _three lovely children she already has_ before considering more."

"You mean there won't be more?"

"I didn't say that. But I also don't know your mum," she added for Severus's benefit. She shook her head internally. Of all the times Johnny could have had this conversation with her…

"I'm sorry for keeping you, Miss Granger," a smooth voice interrupted, "although I'm sure my apprentice has kept you sufficiently amused." Johnny blushed. "Was there anything you needed for you to show up at my door?"

"Well, I can see you're busy. Whatever I needed can wait." With Johnny there, she really had no place appealing to him. It wouldn't be fair to kick their boy out when she knew he must be enjoying every moment. She would just have to catch him at another time.

"Are you sure?" he asked, smirking. "My young apprentice can answer any potions question as well as myself."

She looked him in the eye before curtly saying, "you know as well as I do that I didn't come for a potions question. Goodnight. Sir." She turned back around. "You too, Johnny. It was nice putting a face to the name." She rushed out the door, thinking that maybe it was a good thing that she wasn't given the chance to act on her impulses. It hadn't helped her last time.

* * *

It had taken Severus less than two minutes to split the potion into two and add the respective ingredient into each. He would have emerged sooner, but he was transfixed at the sight of his apprentice with Granger. These were two people that he held a soft spot for; Hermione for the growing attraction he didn't want to admit and Johnny simply for all the time they'd spent together by now. It wasn't a whole lot, but for the reclusive professor, it was saying something.

It was a decidedly odd feeling. _Belonged_ was the wrong word, but for lack of a better word, it was almost like… like they both _belonged_ to him; like he was the mutual friend connecting the two.

* * *

"So, your mother wants to see someone?" Severus later asked Johnny, referencing the earlier conversation. "Does she have a habit of moving on so quickly from one partner to the next?"

Johnny stared back, blank faced.

"Forgive me," his father said quickly, "I did not mean to imply—" He had merely hoped that the boy would confirm his theory and explain how she'd remarried a man who wasn't the boys' father.

"No, it's alright," he said slowly. "My mother… she doesn't move on. I mean, she moved on fine when her friends decided that they didn't agree with her life choices, but she simply couldn't move on when… when my dad passed. She…" He looked to his father, wondering if he really wanted to hear more, and also wondering how much he should tell. The older man looked back encouragingly. "She became so depressed and aged so many years. It really killed her, you know? If she wasn't also pregnant she might've dropped dead from grief. It's not that I can't imagine her with anyone else because she's my mum, it's simply that there's no way she'd ever settle for anyone else."

"But you said—"

"I was pulling the head girl's leg," he interrupted quickly. "Bryan and I joke _all_ the time about how… how funny it would be—because we know it won't happen, mind you—if Mum remarried and had more kids. Of course H-Hermione wouldn't know the answer. Trick question. Bit of a personal joke."

 _It certainly didn't sound like joking that early morning in the corridor,_ Severus said. But the boy sounded so sincere now, as if he was revealing a big secret about his mother… Which was the truth?

"Mr. Sawyer... Johnny…"

The boy looked at him in surprise.

"As you are now my apprentice, I shall endeavor to call you by your given name while we are in private."

"I'd like that very much, sir," he said almost shyly.

"As I was trying to say," Severus started again, "I… trust you, and I can only hope that you can say the same."

 _He thinks I'm lying,_ Johnny thought with a heavy heart. _If only he knew how very much I want to tell him everything._

* * *

Hermione's heart filled with hope the moment she saw the tall, cloaked figure looming the halls one early morning. So he'd decided to patrol at this time again—did that mean he was willing to give her a chance? He spotted her, and far from fleeing the scene, he waited where he stood for her to inevitably draw closer.

She did, but she stayed silent, waiting for him to start. She didn't trust herself.

"Why did you come back? You don't need Hogwarts. You're brighter than everyone, and that isn't an empty compliment. For once, your dunderheaded friends had the right idea." His voice was harsh, but they both knew there was more bark than bite.

"I suppose the main reason was that I wanted to sit my NEWTs," she said thoughtfully. That was pretty much the only reason she came back the first time around, anyhow. "They seemed like the culmination of my time here. The second reason…"

"Yes?"

"You don't want to hear it, Professor. But I simply _had_ to see you. I don't know how it started, or when…" _after I left Hogwarts, and met you in Hogsmeade that one day, but that hasn't happened yet…_ "and I can't really explain it, but I find myself inexplicably drawn to you. The past few months have shown me that you are _so_ much more than the man you choose to reveal to the world. And it's sinful, maybe, but I want that. I want you." Encouraged by his lack of dissent, she steadied herself and continued. "I've long been called mature for my age. By the time I was nine, I knew the periodic table by heart. I'd read a great deal of Dickens, could recite Shakespeare, Tennyson..." She smiled fondly, her youngest's face popping up into her mind at the thought of how she'd influenced him to also like Tennyson. Not wanting to fall off track from this important conversation, she continued, "here, while other girls worried about their hair, or boys, or midnight rendezvous, I could only scoff. Don't you see? I won't settle for less, not when I can have more."

"You're eighteen—"

"Nineteen. But honestly, I don't even know how old I am. I gained so many hours with the time turner back in third year that I'm probably closer to twenty."

"Nineteen, then. You're nineteen. You've only been alive for nineteen years. It's too early for you to settle for, heaven forbid, me, when you have no idea what else is out there."

"I don't care," she whispered. "You're not perfect, I know, and there's probably better if I scourge this earth, _I know_ , but they wouldn't be you." _You, the man I married and raised my wonderful little family with._ Every additional 'I know' sounded more and more emotional, and she hated herself for it. She felt her eyes fill and quickly wiped the traitorous tears away. _I love you,_ she wanted to say. _I've missed you, and I'm so happy you're alive._

Her eyes were blazing with such expression that Severus was unnerved. He hadn't imagined that the little witch could have so much _feeling_ in her. Her forwardness before the holidays had turned him off right away, not physically, of course, but this? This crying version of the same girl—no, woman—gave him no choice but to take her seriously.

"If we do this," he began slowly, all rudeness out of his voice, "are you prepared to face the circus? Do you know what everyone would say about you? I could care less for my reputation, but yours?"

"My reputation?" She choked back a sob that hadn't quite left her from earlier. " _Undesirable no. 2_ right here. Not quite a sterling reputation."

"Don't forget I was the Dark Lord's right-hand man."

"Well aren't we just a pair of convicts!" She took a step closer. His breath hitched, and she was close enough to feel his entire body stiffen.

Then her lips were on his, her toes straining from having to tip-toe so high to reach him. She nervously slid her hands up and down his shoulders, and she felt an unsure hand on her back. She kept it sweet and innocent, and just as quickly as it had begun, she backed away, peering up at him shyly.

He gently touched his own lips in wonderment. "It's been quite a while for me." By a while, he meant never. This one little kiss was so gentle, so full of emotion, and so wholesome that it surprised him.

"Me too."

He left it at that, not questioning her even though he wondered whom she was speaking of. She smiled at him again before slipping into the shadows. He could not help but think that she carried herself with such a wizened maturity; the Hermione Granger he thought he knew from teaching her for years would likely have peppered him with followup questions. The familiarity in her eyes unnerved him, but it also sent a warm feeling straight to his chest.

* * *

 _My dear Eloise,_

 _I know I promised not to write again and I know you and Daddy must think I'm crazy for doing this and maybe I am indeed completely crazy, but sometimes just talking to you two in my head isn't enough. I told myself I wouldn't do it, that I wouldn't write a silly letter that has nowhere to go, but let me have this moment, please?_

 _You've heard it all in my head, in fact you've probably seen it all, but we are all well. Bryan was having a bit of trouble, but most of it seems to have cleared up. But me? I'm better than well. In fact the only reason I'm not asleep at this ungodly hour is probably because I'm giddy from joy. I've finally kissed him. Your wonderful, difficult, father. And he didn't kill me._

She lifted up her quill, thinking for the umpteenth time how silly she was.

 _I thought I was getting better,_ she wrote, this time to no one in particular anymore. _I thought I could put the past behind me and move on, but I can't. Why can't I just let you rest in peace? The boys think I'm better. And I am, I think. Around them, I can forget. But when I'm alone? It kills me. Not knowing whether I can be successful in this. The uncertainty of it all. Eloise, I am quite mad!_

 _Stop worrying about me. I know you are. I'm worrying about myself too. How about if you stop, I'll stop?_ She shook her head. _Now I'm just talking to myself but worse, writing down everything as it rages about in my head._

Walking out of her room into the common room she shared with Draco, she lit the fireplace and threw the letter in, as she always did. The crackling of the fire was comforting as she watched the letter shrivel up and turn into ashes.

"Granger?"

She turned around in surprise. "Draco!"

He cracked a smile. "I'm sorry I keep calling you Granger when you've got the Draco thing down pat. Old habits die hard. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"Salvaging my sanity."

"The fuck?"

"That is Hermione-language for 'destroying any evidence that I'm insane and simultaneously warming myself up by the fire.'"

"You're not insane. You're one of the sanest people I know."

"That's not saying much, considering the people you know."

"Touché."

They were silent for a moment.

"Why do you think you're insane?" he asked, effectively shattering the peace as she stared unmoving into the flames.

"I can't move on," she whispered. "I can't. From people, places, or times that I know are long gone. It's easy to pretend that it's all behind me when I'm focused on something else, but it all comes back to bite me when I least expect it."

The words seemed to strike a chord within the Malfoy heir, and his face took on an unreadable expression as he smiled tightly and sat beside Hermione by the fire. "Nostalgia. Granger, if you think that makes you insane, then we're all insane. I also miss the days when I was four or five and my father was my hero. He was free to be himself, not the Dark Lord's servant, and against all odds, he did love me. I miss those days all the time. But they're gone."

"Tell me more about those days." She was consciously aware that she'd scooted closer, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I don't know what you want to hear, Granger. You might just turn me into a sentimental mess too by the time I'm done."

"Anything, really."

"Hm. When I was six, in between break times from learning with the nanny, my mother would take me outside the halls of the Manor and into the gardens in the back. And I know the gardens aren't as amazing in real life compared to how I'm about to describe them, but this is how I remember them; don't laugh, alright? It was green everywhere, always in bloom, with birds flying about. Somehow I can only remember this in spring. I would pick at this crumbly plant and break it into tiny pieces onto the patio, telling my mother that it was bird food. And with glee the next day I would always see that the birds had eaten every bit. Only when I grew older did I realize that she was vanishing it behind my back. Weekends were the best, because then my father would come out with us too."

Hermione smiled, having heard this story before. She placed a comforting hand on his back. He jumped before relaxing at her touch.

"You see?" he said. "It's no good, thinking of these things. You're happy for a moment, and then you're sad that it'll never be this way again."

"I know," she said, wiping surreptitiously at her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Try to get some sleep, Gr—Hermione," he said quietly, rising from his seat and heading back to his room. It seemed that he had been saddened by the experience too. "There aren't that many hours until sunrise, anyway."

She was grateful that he hadn't asked her for a memory too. Somehow, she doubted that she'd be able to hold back as she proudly recounted special moments in her and her children's lives.

* * *

 **Swoon! Would absolutely _love_ to hear your feedback on this one! Multiple directions I can take this... I've gotten some lovely reviews lately and I just wanted to tell you all how much I appreciate it. **


	26. Chapter 26

It wasn't Hogsmeade weekend, but Hermione wasn't going to wait to get the ingredients she needed. Johnny had provided her with detailed instructions, and Bryan had handed her the Prince ring to pay as needed. Any way to avoid the roller coaster carts of Gringotts was a plus, in her book.

She didn't go as herself, but she didn't go as Hildegard either; she merely applied a few glamours until she was unrecognizable. The air was crisp and cool with snow covering the roofs, and she smiled fondly at the thought of her youngest, who loved winter above all. She'd have to remember to bring him back something from today.

J. Pippin's was empty of people save for Gerald himself, and he gave her a kind smile when she walked in. Seeing that she knew what she was looking for, he left her to her devices as she picked out what she needed.

"That's quite the load, Madam!" he said when she set jar upon jar of potions bits on the counter.

"Indeed, Gerald! Here's hoping that some of these come in handy with a new concoction I'm making." She handed over the ring, and he looked at the family crest with a fleeting, nearly imperceptible widening of his eyes before waving his wand over it, effectively charging her.

"Have we met?" he asked, referring to her familiar address.

"Oh, I don't believe so. Just that my son speaks very highly of you." It slipped out before she had a chance to stop herself, and she held her breath with a tight smile.

Gerald smiled and bashfully looked down. "All exaggerations, I'm sure. Good day, Madam!"

Hermione was relieved that he hadn't asked who her son was. She had been hoping to remain anonymous. Just before heading back to Hogwarts, she made a quick dash into the muggle world—a bookshop, to be more specific, to pick something out for Roman. He had mentioned recently that he was missing the poetry books he once had nearly unlimited access to.

* * *

"Snuck out of the castle again, Miss Granger?" Severus had spotted the girl emerge from the one-eyed witch. With her rosy cheeks and traveling cloak, it was clear that she had been out.

Hermione looked around, thinking that maybe someone was nearby. But she spotted no one. They'd spoken again after that initial kiss, and though she found him less inclined to call her by her given name, he was more receptive to other things. For one, he was no longer pushing her away, something that made her feel like walking on water. "Don't you think there are better forms of address, _Professor_?"

He winced but obliged. "Her-my-uh-nee." It sounded foreign to his tongue. _But not to his mind._ "As I was saying, do you make it a habit to leave the castle at will?"

"Not at all, actually. I should be asking you if you're the one who's spying on me, because the last time I left was also the last time you caught me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it's the truth. Suit yourself." She began walking back to her room, pleased when Severus kept in step beside her.

"Alright. Say I believe you. What were you doing?"

She paused, wondering if she should lie completely or give part of the truth. "I actually ventured out to a muggle bookshop."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you? Flourish and Botts not do it for you?"

"Muggle literature, Severus." The name slipped out so easily, and she wondered for a second if she had committed a faux pas since he hadn't given her the right to call him so yet. She had stopped addressing him with _sir,_ but she'd been consciously making sure that she didn't take too many liberties too quickly.

"What books did you purchase, then?" Conveniently, he made no comment on the name, and so Hermione took it as his silent permission. _Yesss._

"I actually didn't get anything," she lied. She didn't want him to ask to see what she'd gotten, only for it to be a children's edition of Tennyson. "Inhaling the titles and short works like a vacuum while I'm there is good enough for me." They'd reached the head entrance. "Oh look, we're here. Disillusion yourself, and I'll go check if Draco's there."

"I—"

She had already gone in, and so he had no choice but to do as she said.

Inside, it was not just Draco but also Roman who were there playing exploding snap together. They both looked up in acknowledgement, and Roman chirpily said, "hi Hermione!" which he'd almost gotten used to as a result of seeing her as 'Draco's friend, the Head Girl' so often. She waved back. " _Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Später_."

"Ugh, Granger, do you have to do that! Just because you know a bit of German doesn't mean you have to throw it in my face all the time!"

Hermione laughed. "What can I say, good thing I went to muggle primary school where languages were actually important!" She hurried off into her room to drop off the potions ingredients and the book before coming back out. "Actually, Draco, I wanted to have a word quickly. Sorry, Roman, for interrupting your game."

"What's going on?"

"I kind of… have someone waiting outside, and I would appreciate it if you and Roman took your game elsewhere," she whispered. She knew Draco would bug her over the person's identity, but it didn't bother her. Of all the people she knew, it was only he that she would feel comfortable telling.

Draco broke out into a wide smirk. "Finally found someone to help you out, hey? Someone who'll take the Gryffindor princess?"

"Draco!" she exclaimed, reaching over and covering Roman's ears. "It's not like that. We'll be staying here in the common room."

He laughed. "Whatever you say, Granger. I already know you aren't as innocent as you seem. Come along, Roman. The Head Girl is about to get busy."

"I am not!" she shouted. Roman looked to her in confirmation that it was his dad they were talking about, and with her discreet nod, a wide grin broke out across his face.

When she was sure that they were out of sight, she went back out and told Severus it was safe to come in. He looked hesitant and wary. "I didn't know that the youngest Sawyer and Draco were friends. Odd, given the age difference, wouldn't you say?" He'd seen them a few times during meals, but he hoped Hermione could shed some light on the matter.

"Not really," she said offhandedly. "They get along quite swell. He comes by a lot. Sweet kid."

"Indeed. Very affectionate."

"Mhm," she said in agreement, unsure whether he had meant to say that out loud.

"Those Sawyers. They're quite peculiar, don't you think?"

She was immediately alert. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I supposed you don't know the whole thing about their father?"

"No, I don't," she said slowly.

"Over the summer, their mother stopped in with all three boys to request admittance to Hogwarts. She revealed that their father was mentally incapacitated."

Well. That was a lot more eloquent than _indisposed._ "The poor family," she managed.

"Indeed. I trust you will keep this confidential information to yourself?" At her nod, he continued, "that in itself it not peculiar, as the war did plenty to everyone. Recently, the mother herself told me that the bit about him being mad was all a lie. She said that he'd passed away as early as March."

 _Don't remind me,_ Hermione thought. Her fingers tightened around her cloak, and the flesh underneath her nails turned white.

"I don't believe that that's the truth either," he said, interrupting her from her melancholy thoughts. "They're hiding something, I can tell."

"Well, Mr. Holmes, I'm sure you're bright enough to figure it out." _Just give me time to figure out how to tell you._

He looked at her blankly.

"Muggle detective. Brilliant man."

"Ah."

It was silent as neither party knew how to respond.

"I've got some nice snacks in my room. I'll just go get them and be right back," Hermione said quickly. Back in her room, she grabbed a bowl and filled it with the strawberries she'd been keeping as a nighttime snack. Gazing fondly at the photo of her family of five she kept above her bed, she willed herself to calm down. Now was the worst possible time to start thinking about Severus's death _again._ He was here in the flesh, for Merlin's sake.

"Did your apprentice appreciate the set?" she asked when she was seated again.

He looked appropriately ashamed. "I'm… sorry about that. I should not have reacted in such a manner to what was genuinely a thoughtful gift."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I did not give it to him. That would have added insult to injury, would it not?"

 _No, it wouldn't have,_ she thought. _That's our son._ "Oh? So are you keeping it for yourself?"

"If you don't mind, yes."

She beamed. "I'm glad."

They lapsed into a second silence, this time a comfortable one, before Hermione thought of the next topic to breach. Severus beat her to it, though.

"Nice necklace," he remarked off-handedly. "It looks to be of a higher caliber than the previous one."

She had tucked it under her collar, but Severus's eyes were sharp enough that he spotted the different looking chain. Hermione smiled warmly as memories of the boys gifting it to her filled her mind. "It's the thought that counts. This one held perhaps just a _little_ bit more meaning than the last," she said, stressing the 'little' as they were both meaningful to her.

He awkwardly nodded, not able to come up with a response quickly enough. She helped him out, bringing up the earlier topic that she was going to ask.

"You never did tell me about your holidays. How was the visit to your mother?" Amidst the hustle and bustle of things, it was hard to believe that Christmas had only been a couple weeks ago.

"Memorable. Someone left flowers for the entire left section, including my mother. Must've cost a pretty penny for a muggle to do that."

"I can imagine." She got up from where she was opposite from him to sit beside him, nestling her head into the crook of his shoulder. He stiffened, just as he had the other day, but he made no move to push her away. "I imagine this Christmas was different, what with the last being such a horror."

"Naturally."

She nodded. Being this close to Severus was... intoxicating, for lack of a better word. Sure, friendly conversation as they'd had for months was wonderful, but she wanted more. _Needed_ more. She could not remember physically touching him since the time she'd grabbed his hands in Cornwall. And hands hardly counted, anyway.

"I told her I was going to be a better man," he said so softly that she wouldn't have heard had she not been right next to him. "That I was finally free."

"I'm sure she knows." She suddenly wondered if the Severus she had married was now reunited with his mother. Probably. "The departed are not so far away. I believe—I know that they watch over the ones they care about."

"Who?"

"Pardon me?"

"Who in your life passed away that meant so much to you? I saw it in your expression."

"My grandmother," she said quickly. "But I'd rather not talk about her." Lest she run out of lies. "What else did you do besides visiting your mother? Surely there was something cheery? I'd hate to see a Christmas go past you."

"I was actually invited over to the Sawyer residence," he said, after deliberating whether or not to dive into conversation about that.

"Yes, you did mention speaking to the mother. Tell me about it."

"They live in complete isolation, with no neighbors whatsoever. A cottage in the middle of nowhere. Very tight-knit family if I ever saw one. Their tree was filled with pictures of the children."

"Mhm…" she mumbled, breathing in his herbal scent.

"It was decidedly odd," he said after some musing. "I've never liked children past a certain age, and yet I enjoyed the company of the three Sawyers. I don't know if I'd go so far as to say that I _like_ them, but I do like Johnny—Mr. Sawyer, that is."

"That's sweet."

"Stop sniffing me," he said abruptly, though there was no malice in his words. "You're not a dog."

She laughed, the sound like chimes to his ears. "That's almost as well spotted as 'you're a girl.' And I can't help it. Just your presence alone is so comforting." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

In a moment of bravery, he turned his head where it was rested near hers and initiated a kiss. It was more of a peck befitting him, but she responded with fervor, and they were so close that he could _feel_ her smiling, from the uplifting of her cheeks to the slight change in her lip movement. Somehow, when he wasn't aware, she had climbed onto his lap and was now straddling him. He stopped to stare at the position they now found themselves in.

"Don't stop. Please. Not yet," she all but pleaded. Hooking her hands together behind his neck, she pulled him back close to him until she was completely supine, his heavy and huge frame on top of her. She throbbed with want, and she could feel his reaction poking her in the thigh, but she knew that nothing would come of it. At least, not this time.

Like she had done in the dream from ages ago, she took one hand and moved it lower, lower until she found the bulge she was seeking. He hissed. She started stroking him through his cloak, but he quickly placed his own hand over hers to stop her.

"I know," she whispered, not even waiting for him to vocalize what she knew would be his rejection. She was going much too quickly, but she could hardly help it. _What must he think of me? I'm so awfully forward._

They quickly scrambled away from each other and sat up, neither looking directly at the other. Then Hermione started giggling. She hadn't been with the shy, unsure Severus in years. Nearly two decades, actually. With the way they went at each other before he became too sick, there was no such thing as "too quick."

"What's funny?" he asked, looking and feeling very self-conscious.

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?"

"No," he huffed, "if they did, they would be mistaken. As you are." He rose to his feet. "I'll see myself out before anything happens that we'll both regret." He stiffly walked out, too embarrassed to chance a look behind. Hermione's loving eyes stayed on his retreating figure the whole time. She'd get him to crack. She already had, she reckoned.

* * *

Severus wanted to kill something each time he was made to sit in on a staff meeting. The words flew right past him, and he concentrated on glowering at the door. His thoughts were swirling around a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor witch, and he wondered with amusement how quickly the conversation would change if they knew of his involvement with her.

They'd probably chop him up and feed him to the wolves, but not before they wept for their golden girl's virtue.

As if he'd taken any of it.

While the thought was sorely tempting, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't do it. Not while she was a student. If she was crazy enough to still want his old arse after she graduated, he would be all arms.

He never factored in her own stubbornness.

With his mind still running at breakneck speed, he suddenly became aware that the staff were all looking at him expectantly. He could only raise an eyebrow.

"Your opinion on a ball, Severus?" Sprout said, annoyance tittering in her voice.

"Ball?" He spluttered. "You might as well lead the miscreants into the rosebushes directly."

Vector boomed with laughter. "Did you miss all of it, Severus? What about the part where we said we ought to do something to make up for the disastrous schooling experience of last year?"

He remained silent.

"Look at the Sawyers, for example. Their poor father, a victim of the war. Hits close to home! The eldest will only get to experience one year of Hogwarts. We ought to show him how grand the castle can be."

Hold a ball completely in favor of Bryan Sawyer? Not likely. If he was being fair, he knew it wasn't just for the popular Gryffindor. But it didn't dissipate his bitterness one bit. The moment he heard the female staff start gushing about _romance_ and _February_ and _Valentine's,_ he knew all was lost. It didn't help that Flitwick and Binns seemed just as supportive.

* * *

Potions classes had felt absurd ever since she stepped foot into her husband's class in her eighteen year old body; they felt, if possible, even more bizarre now. Hermione hated being reduced to just another student in a sea of many, where she and Severus were far from equals. The only consolation was that it gave her more time with the only man she ever was to love, time that she thought had long run the end of its course.

She stirred her potion and looked at Severus for perhaps a second too long, as he narrowed his eyes and looked away. Hermione felt a smile cross her face as she turned her attention back to the potion. Soon she'd be out of this place and back into the real world where there were far less limitations in place. She wondered once again how the future would pan out.

Maybe Johnny wasn't wrong to start thinking of 'another' family. They'd all be one big family, of course—she would never abandon her three!—but the idea of more children was a wholly pleasant one. If they could fix Severus's venom problem, then maybe they wouldn't struggle so painfully with fertility issues again. The thought had her heart beating wildly with hope. Her body was only nineteen now, after all. Even more conducive to pregnancy. Their three would be grown or at least still in school by the time she left in a couple of months. They didn't need her constant care anymore.

Hermione coughed absently at the irony of it all, not noticing Severus glance warningly at her. Way back when, she'd told Ron that she'd _never_ be the kind of woman to stay at home and have loads of children. And while the _stay at home_ part was still untrue, she realized with a start that if she'd ended up with Ron, she'd indeed not want many children. What did Ronald Weasley know about responsibility? His Hugo was nearly all Lavender due to his upbringing, and she knew for a fact that he hardly had enough time for just the one child. From Draco, she'd heard that Ron raged and argued for another child, but Lavender stood her ground for once and wouldn't agree. Whether that was because of Ron's lack of help or the effect pregnancy had on her body, she could only conjecture.

Her hand twitched, and she found herself itching to pick up a quill and start writing. A glance at Bryan helped calm her down, but the moment class ended, she sped off to her room to write another emotionally draining letter, after which she promptly tossed it into the flames and watched it crackle.

It had become routine.

* * *

 **Quick little translation, if you were wondering...**

 **Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Später. / I have a surprise for you. Later.**


	27. Chapter 27

A pretty Ravenclaw girl with hair dark as mahogany strolled toward the younger boy she'd been talking to for weeks now. She held herself up rigidly and with purpose, differently than the casual manner she usually did around him.

"Would you mind going to the February Ball with me?"

Johnny looked up in surprise. "But you're a seventh year and I'm just a fourth. Besides, I'm not much interested in these sorts of events, you know."

She shrugged, the stress around her dissipating once real words were exchanged. He was always so easy to talk to. "It's not like you're a firstie. Besides, you're already taller than me, even if it's not by much."

"Why don't you wait for Bryan to get his head out of his arse and ask you? He still likes you, even if he has a funny way of showing it."

"No. You told me to grow a backbone, remember? I'm not just going to wait for him. Or lower myself to making the first move. I've been pleasantly surprised by our friendship. Say yes?"

It was his turn to shrug. "I'm just a glutton for Bryan's wrath, aren't I? Sure. But you owe me one, you cougar."

* * *

All around, the castle was abuzz with excitement as students discussed the February Ball. It gave Hermione great cause to worry, as such an event hadn't happened the first time around. Things were changing already. How in Merlin's name did their arrival lead to a new ball, of all things? She wondered what else would change. Apart from the obvious, of course.

"Can you believe it, a bloody ball?" Severus grumbled to her one afternoon.

"I have to admit I was surprised that such an event was organized without precedent," Hermione agreed. "How did it go through?"

"The female staff members are hopeless romantics."

"Well, with the announcement that non-students are welcome, Harry's already replied to Ginny's request for him to make the visit."

Severus stiffened. "And Weasley?"

"Of course he asked me. So much for being just friends," she grumbled, though she was fairly sure Ron had asked out of chivalry rather than an honest crush. It was their first real correspondence since Christmas, and she had been surprised to get his letter. That was how seldom he crossed her mind.

"How did you respond?" While his manner was deceitfully calm, his eyes had tightened, and Hermione almost smiled at the possessive display.

"No, of course. If I can't go with you, I won't go with anyone else."

* * *

Those words were still in Severus's mind hours later. By now, he had gotten used to the witch's tendency to exclaim how important he was to her, odd as he found it. They hardly knew each other, save for the few months they'd developed a confusing but pleasant friendship of sorts.

When she'd kissed him the other day, he knew that he had two obvious options—go berserk and push her away once more, or give in and hope for the best. He'd gone for the latter, and while there had been ensuing awkwardness and embarrassment, his choice of action hadn't proven to be completely fatal yet. Besides, if he took a moment to stop and think clearly… he wanted this.

He desired the bushy-haired witch's company. More, too, if it came to that.

Severus sat up straighter, suddenly. Speaking to Hermione of his mother when they were in her dorm had brought up other memories, ones that he hadn't given a second thought since they'd happened. Only now was he remembering the ghost of his mother's gentle smile that day he had almost died in the shack, as well as Lily's contrary words to him.

Merlin, Lily. Her name hadn't crossed his mind in such a long time. That sentiment itself was shocking to him. He didn't know how he should've felt—guilty, liberated, complicit? He remembered scoffing at her words—they were something along the lines of _you are a very deserving man_ and _don't let anything slip past you_ and also something about possibly having a family? Death must've screwed with her mind, he remembered thinking, but what if she really had seen something?

The key truly was in his hands, he realized. It took two to tango, and Hermione for whatever reason was obviously more than willing. If he didn't object, then the family he'd always wished for was a step closer to becoming reality. Assuming Hermione didn't see sense and ditch him for someone better, of course.

The thought of one day having a family, with Hermione no less, put a warm feeling in him but also made him uncomfortable. Though he was alone in the privacy of his own quarters, years of paranoia from being a spy had taught him to keep not only his actions hidden but also his thoughts. Only after reassuring himself that those days were over did he let himself think about the whole situation again. Why Hermione Granger, of all people? He _thought_ he had pegged her down as a naïve little Gryffindor who thought she could change the world, and while he was privately confident that she could indeed make a difference in this backwards society, he had to admit that he hadn't truly known her at all. For starters, she was mature as fuck. He never felt like he was interacting with a student unless he forced himself to feel it. He understood that war hardened people, but it just didn't seem like the war was the thing that turned Hermione into who she was now. Maybe she was just good at hiding, but she hardly brought up her months on the run. In fact, he couldn't remember her ever talking about it. Severus didn't blame her, though. Who wanted to recount days of hunger and torture?

One thing was for sure: he was taking a big risk in opening his heart again—had he learned nothing from last time?—and he vowed not to be as weak as he was in his younger years. Yes, he'd decided to turn over a new leaf following the Dark Lord's defeat, but he wasn't anything close to a complete marshmallow. If at any moment Hermione decided that a more strapping ponce was the one she preferred, he would brush her off, maybe get some revenge, and then seal his heart off forever.

As if it would ever come to that.

* * *

"Would you believe it, someone's already asked her!" Bryan was very clearly frustrated, running multiple fingers through his long hair. He was back in the Room of Requirement with his mum and middle brother.

"Stop moping, would you? It's bloody annoying." Johnny couldn't help but feel tense when he imagined how angry Bryan would be when he found out just who his brother was raging on about. He hadn't been the one to do the asking, but still...

"Bryan, I hate to say this, but you are sounding so much like Ron right now, and I do not want a son of mine to remind me of the worst in him. Pick your head up and ask her earlier next time. Weren't you talking of apologizing _before_ the holidays _?_ We're nearly two months in."

"If you're not going to contribute to the potion, you don't have to be here," Johnny added.

"Johnny, be nice."

"He has a point, though. I'm more of a bother than a help at this stage. Besides, I have places to be."

"You won't be missed!" Johnny shouted to his retreating back. Hermione glared at him for his outburst.

"What's stressing you out?" she asked Johnny after Bryan had left. "That was uncalled for."

Her son stared moodily into the cauldron. "It's me," he finally said. "I'm the one Lia's going with. More trouble than it's worth, honestly."

"You?" She looked at him incredulously. "Somehow I don't think this is going to end well."

"You can say that again."

"Do you like her?" Hermione asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Not that way, no. That would be so weird! We have a rapport of sorts… as two misfits, I think, but it's nothing. For sure. I think she asked me to get Bryan's attention, not that she had to do that."

"Good. I would hate to think that one girl could go and capture the attention of two-thirds of my kids."

Johnny looked on in amusement before carefully dropping some of the chopped Danish fern into the cauldron. "Nice failed attempt the other day at Dad's, by the way. I take it you did something else later and it worked?"

She felt her lips inadvertently curve into a smile. "Every time you say something like that, it just reminds me of how little interaction we have. It's been days."

"Yeah, well Roman told me a little something."

"Ah. I hope Draco hasn't polluted his ears any more than he already has."

Johnny gave a short bark of laughter. "You're kidding, right? Roman might act all innocent, but he knows more about everything than Bryan and me combined at his age. We were old enough to influence him from the beginning. Anyway, he just said that you brought Dad back to your room." He looked at her suggestively.

"The _common_ room, Johnny. Don't tease. What happened to you being shy?"

He shrugged. "I'm just glad it's working out. Can we tell him soon?"

"Soon."

* * *

The resident potions master of Hogwarts had just filled a kettle with water, intending to boil it and make himself some tea, before his wards alerted him of someone knocking on the door to the main classroom out front. _Weird,_ he thought. _Johnny doesn't usually come at this time, and_ — _must be Hermione, then._ She'd never showed up so late before, though. He prepared himself for the implications of that. It was with surprise, then, that he opened the door to find someone else entirely.

"Well, this is unexpected. To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Sawyer?"

"I'm not quite sure, actually," Roman began nervously, looking like he had rehearsed what to say, only to forget it all. "I was just really missing you a lot."

Severus almost laughed out loud. He'd never heard that one before. "You see me in class multiple times a week, Mr. Sawyer."

"Just twice. And that's different. You're my professor then."

"I believe I'm your professor now, too."

"You are. But there aren't other students nearby, so it's more real."

 _What a weird response._ Noticing that the younger boy's teeth were chattering, he thought fast. "I don't usually do this, but as I've been to yours… why don't you follow me?" He led the youngster deeper into the dungeons, from the classroom to his quarters. Roman pumped a fist in silent victory.

"I can make some tea, but I'm afraid it won't be what you're used to." He went and set the kettle of water on the stove, filling it first with more water to accommodate the additional person.

"I haven't had tea in a long time. But I do like it," he said quickly, when he thought that maybe he was being rude.

 _What did you mean by you missed me,_ Severus wanted to ask, but he felt that too odd a question. After a slightly uncomfortable silence where he observed the child twirling a lock of his long hair around his finger, his eyes settled on the ornament that still lay on his desk. "I never did properly thank you for your gift, surprising as it was. I hope the presents you received were as appreciated as the one you gave me." It was an open invitation for the first year to begin talking.

The boy smiled brightly as his eyes took on a faraway glaze. "Mum and Dad created a photobook for me." Realizing how that would sound, he amended, "Well, they did it a long time ago, before he was gone. I'm told they were going to give it to me on my seventeenth birthday for me to remember my dad, but Mum just ended up giving it to me now. There are even messages… That present overshadowed everything else, including the calendar and the broom."

"For you to remember him? Did he know he was near his end?" he asked softly.

"Yeah."

He was about to carefully broach the topic of _what_ he had passed from when the kettle whistled. Roman nodded as the other man got up to prepare the tea.

"Big Red Peach," Roman said softly in recognition as his father got out the tea leaves.

Severus looked over in surprise. "Big Red _Robe_ ," he corrected immediately.

"Oh, I know," Roman said with a laugh. "Bryan started calling it _peach_ before he knew better, and it just stuck. Peach and robe sound similar in Chinese, you know."

"And you know Chinese?" he asked, thoroughly confused now.

"Not really. But Bryan and Johnny each know some basics. You know, the numbers, some animals, some foods... It's probably all gone now. Europe," he said, by way of explanation.

"China's not in Europe…"

"I'm not stupid, D—sir. I only mean that over in continental Europe, especially the muggle parts, we're big on learning other languages from a young age."

"Any other languages you three know, while you're at it now?"

"Erm, Mum also knew a good amount of French, but between making sure that we had a good grasp on both English and German before heading to school, we didn't really pick up enough from her to be fluent."

"I see."

"We used to travel all the time, too," he said, reminiscing in ways that he hadn't for a while. "Every time one of us had a birthday, Mum and Dad would let us choose where to go, just for a quick day trip." He suddenly looked straight into his father's eyes, his expression not quite haunted but definitely more serious than the professor had ever seen from the usually mirthful child. "I had a good childhood, didn't I?"

"Mr. Sawyer, you are ten. Your childhood is far from over."

"I'm being silly, aren't I?"

In a flash, the young child's face seemed to return to the chipper one he was so used to, and the speed of the change alarmed the potions professor, who didn't let his surprise show. He inclined his head in agreement. "I'm sure your mother is already doing her best to provide for you three without her husband. She would hate it if she heard you thought your childhood was over."

Roman smiled suddenly and Severus could only blink once more at the boy's apparent change in mood. "You're right, sir. Thanks—for your words and for thinking of Mum." He took a sip of the tea and felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. Severus observed the expressions across the youngest Sawyer's face.

"I take it you've had this before, then?"

"Yeah. Traveling family, remember?" He left it at that, not trusting his ability to make up lies on the spot.

Severus nodded, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence this time, each sipping his own tea.

"Can I tell you things?" Roman said quietly.

"Tell me things?"

"Yeah. Things that I would have talked to Dad about. You know, about how I'm doing in general."

"Is your mother not available?"

"Oh no, she is!" he said, thinking of the increased visits he'd started making to see her. It really was wonderful that she lived in the castle with him, he thought. "I just… you're my head of house, and sometimes I can almost pretend that you're him."

He looked at the child with pity, unsure of how to respond. Be nice and understanding or let him down gently? Instead, he stalled. "Mr. Sawyer, we can discuss this odd inclination of yours later. For now, while you're already here, was there anything you had in mind pertaining to 'how you're doing in general'?"

"Nothing I haven't already told Mum," he said thoughtfully. "But I did always want to see Dad's reaction when I told him I made Slytherin."

"What reaction would that have been?" he asked with interest.

"Proud, I would hope. He finally got his Slytherin."

"'Finally got his Slytherin?'"

"Oh, well we didn't go to Hogwarts, of course, but we always figured that Bryan would be a Gryffindor and Johnny a Ravenclaw," he corrected quickly. "Looks like we were wrong for Johnny…" he added nervously.

"Your father was a Slytherin, then, I presume?" Already the gears in his head were turning. Since the boy in front of him was ten years old, then they were twenty-nine years apart. Surely his Slytherin father was someone who went to Hogwarts around the same time as him? And someone who was apparently a dab hand at potions too? Try as he might, he couldn't think of a likely candidate.

"Yes, he was." Worriedly, Roman followed the train of path that he could imagine his father was going on and was quick to dissuade him. "I don't think you knew him. He was in his fifties when I was born."

That was quick in stopping the potions professor from his ruminations. "You would be correct, then. That is about as old as my own parents." He envisioned Hildegard and how young she was before setting that against the backdrop of a man well into his sixties. He paused, admonishing himself. Who was he to judge?

"I honestly don't think the houses matter that much, though," Roman said after a moment of thought.

"How do you mean?"

"If I weren't in Slytherin, I would probably have a different best friend but still have been just as happy. We all take the same classes, even if they're during different times of day. I don't see a difference."

"There was a time, Mr. Sawyer, when house boundaries divided the whole school. I'm glad you don't have to experience that divide."

"I'm still glad to be in Slytherin," Roman said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have a reason to talk to you like I am now." Severus heard two additional words that sounded suspiciously like ' _like Bryan.'_

* * *

"So I've got a little something up my sleeve."

Hermione had just made herself welcome in his classroom—where they usually spent time together—and he eyed her warily. It was nearly noon on a Saturday, and she was looking unusually excited. Not that she didn't always have that damn irresistible shine in her eyes when she was with him. "Are you a secret magician now?"

"Severus Snape, did you just crack a joke?"

"I believe I just did. Was it a good one?"

Hermione laughed out loud. "Any joke you make is a good one in my book, Severus."

It always surprised him that she was able to say his name with such ease. He still stumbled on the H often, not because he had a lisp but because it made him feel like he was taking an undeserved liberty, no matter how much she allowed it.

"You always did wonder where I go when I leave the castle. I honestly don't go that often, and it's nearly always to the muggle world. And so I thought, it does get terribly stuffy here when all we can do is meet up in each other's quarters. Would you go away with me? Not permanently, of course. Even if that sounds wonderful. I mean just for a day."

"I don't know if I'd be able to survive a whole day in a bookshop, no matter how much respect I have for books." That wasn't true, and they both knew it.

"I was actually thinking somewhere outdoors."

"It's bloody freezing!"

"Not everywhere in the world, Severus." She shrugged. "You know spring's my favorite season. I was just going to go for a nice walk where spring has already started. The food there is nice too. But I wouldn't go alone. That's lame."

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"Great, you're on board! Put on some lighter clothes, will you? I hear it's around twenty-four degrees already." She was about to give him the privacy he needed when she remembered a key detail. "Muggle clothes! I doubt you have a pair of jeans but I'll help trans—"

"I can manage." The things he did for her.

She beamed. Severus in jeans was a sight to behold, but honestly, he always managed to make her heart stop.

* * *

Hermione side-alonged Severus to a spot behind the bushes in a quaint town. There weren't any passersby around, so they stepped out.

"I'm not sure what you were expecting, but it's not really much; I chose this place because it's nice to walk around and because I've missed this weather. See, the flowers are already in bloom."

"Where are we, exactly? Australia?"

"No, America. North Carolina, to be more specific. We're actually on a university campus now. They just happen to have a gorgeous trail around the perimeter."

"We're on a campus? Wouldn't that be trespassing?" Even so, he followed her lead and started walking.

"No, it's open to the community." One of the German neighbors back at home had been an exchange student at the university eons ago and had recommended the place. Hermione had then rounded all the Snapes off their feet and taken them here, and while the boys weren't too hot on walking the trail, they were a big fan of all the food options offered downtown, a mere ten minute walk away.

"Nice breath of fresh air, isn't it?" Because of the time difference, it was still early morning.

"You said it would be twenty-four degrees. It's more like…" he pulled out his wand discreetly. "Twelve degrees."

"It warms up as the sun rises, trust me. Besides, I like this morning chill more. This isn't cold compared to British winters. Don't tell me you're cold?"

"I'm fine. Merely thinking for you," he said gruffly, though his legs really were feeling the chill.

Conversation flowed naturally from topic to topic, and Hermione did a lot of teasing, as she always did around him. Severus expressed his utter confusion upon seeing a food truck, but Hermione just laughed and got them a small bite to eat. Good, but unfulfilling. His stomach grumbled. "There are more options downtown," she explained.

They took two full circles around campus before Hermione declared that she was ready for some real food. Never far without her children in mind, she chose the local chicken and waffle place, a family favorite, so that she could bring some back to the kids. The serving sizes were huge, and she knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to finish her meal on her own.

"What kind of a combination is chicken and waffles?" Severus asked quizzically.

"Chicken and waffles _and_ hot sauce and butter _and_ a smear," Hermione said, progressively exaggerating each additional 'and.' "Not your average fish and chips. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He did, and he privately expressed the opinion that he really did need to go to more parts of the world if there were such great foods that he didn't even dream existed.

Severus looked on uncomfortably as Hermione paid the tab. He hadn't thought to bring money, much less muggle American bills…

"Oh, stop that look, Severus," she admonished. "Just look away if it bothers you so much. Come on, I have to take you for a walk around the city! It's a whole feel different from the campus trail earlier. That's what I love so much about this place; the versatility."

"You never told me how you discovered this place."

She was so focused on selling the place to him that she spoke right over his question. "Look at that, small businesses everywhere. Plants, cards, books, more food, even smokes; there is a nice history of tobacco here, you know… it's like Hogsmeade, only with magic of a different kind. And oh, a family friend used to live near here," she added, finally answering his question. They passed a large building with open glass doors, and she whisked him inside.

"Twenty-one-C Museum Hotel," he read. "What are we doing _here?"_

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Severus. As the name suggests, it's a museum." She led him downstairs to where a bank vault had been transformed to an intimate gathering place. "Isn't this cool?" She plopped down onto the couch, patting the space next to her for him to join.

"It is pretty fascinating." His mind was still on her words. Was she judging him for his thoughts with that gutter comment? Was it in jest like usual? Should he apologize?

She leaned against him, still a bit bloated from the large meal just prior. He made no response, relaxing a bit at her ease. Apparently she didn't think him a creepy old bastard.

"I'm so happy, Severus," she mumbled quietly into his shoulder.

He awkwardly patted her back. "I am… glad you are so."

* * *

With the time difference, it was quite late when they finally got back to Hogwarts. She put a quick preservation charm on the food, but she was interrupted by Draco before she had a chance to retreat fully into her room.

"Out with beau?"

She laughed as she imagined Severus's reaction to being called _beau._ "Of course. The one and only."

"So, are you going to tell me who he is yet?" He walked the last two steps in, making himself completely at home in her room.

"Draco! You're worse than Ginny!"

"What, does the Weaslette know?"

"No, she doesn't know anything, as far as I'm concerned. In fact, I haven't spoken to her in quite a while." She frowned at the thought.

"Oh. Well, if you weren't even going to tell her, I suppose I'm wasting my time asking. Teasing you is fun, though."

"Draco, if I were to tell anyone, it would be you," she said seriously. "I just don't feel like having to explain myself just yet. How about, if you can't figure it out in a week, I'll tell you?"

His eyebrows had risen when she mentioned having to explain herself. "Alright. You really have me intrigued now." The idea that he of all people would be the first she'd tell baffled him, but he didn't question her.

* * *

"No way, Mum, you went to Bull City? Why didn't you invite me?"

"You're welcome, Bryan," she said with a laugh as she watched him chew on the day-old food. "Eat with your mouth closed."

"We haven't been there in ages! I almost forgot such a place existed."

"No doubt you forget a lot in that big head of yours."

"Mum," he said, ignoring the last statement of hers, "I've been thinking. Do you think you'd like to go to the ball with me?"

She looked at him in surprise, glad that there was nothing in her mouth as she would've choked. That was quite unexpected. She stared some more, aware that he was beginning to squirm under her gaze. "What a funny thing to ask. Aren't I the last female in the world that you would ever set your eyes on? I'm surprised you can even see me as anyone other than your old mother."

"There's plenty of girls who have come up to me and asked," he said without emotion, "but I'm honestly not interested in going with anyone other than Lia."

She groaned. "Lia this, Lia that. I know she's innocent in all of this, but I'm beyond tired of you moping over her. There are more fish in the sea! If you can't see yourself going with anyone else, you can always go alone. With a bunch of your male friends, that is."

"But that's embarrassing!"

"More embarrassing than going with your own mother?"

"No one else knows that. I mean, Johnny'll probably take the piss, but I don't care. And you don't look _that_ much like you did when you were… well, like you did before. Your hair's darker and more wild." He was of course referring to the fact that she'd tamed her bushy curls and gotten slight highlights, something that she could not just do to her nineteen year old self without inciting confusion. This Hermione never bothered with her looks. "Besides, it'll be nice. I don't have to worry about offending you or anything."

"Offending me? I would hope you don't do that to anyone who was your date."

"I only mean that it'll be easy to be around you, compared to someone I don't really know."

"I don't know, Bryan, I really wasn't planning on showing up…" The thought made her uneasy. If Severus weren't in the picture, it could have been an entirely sweet night, and knowing her son, he would be turning on the charm and making it into a memory they could laugh over for years, but...

"Mum, please," he nearly begged, grabbing onto her hands.

"Hey, your hands are oily!"

"Sorry! Please, though… I really, really, really don't want to go alone or with a stranger."

"Have you considered the repercussions? I've always felt like you encouraged the rumors of you and me, and let me tell you, I do not appreciate that one bit. It annoys the hell out of me."

Bryan knew that the language meant that the idea really bothered her, but he pressed on nonetheless. "We'd be going as friends. The same way it would be if I went with one of the simple girls who asked me."

She gave him a look that clearly foreshadowed her giving in, and he inwardly cheered in victory.

"Please, Mum," he said again, knowing that he had won. "You've always been there for me."

"And what a mistake that was," she huffed under her breath, only half-jokingly.

"Yes! Thanks, Mum!"

"Not so fast, young man."

Bryan sobered up real quick.

"You owe me one. Promise me that you won't get angry at Lia's data. No, I have no idea who he is," she lied through her teeth, "but I know that she asked him and not the other way around."

"How would _you_ know?"

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that tone," she said. "Anyway, girls talk to each other. Word gets around. You promise?"

Bryan looked hesitant. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Ugh, Mum, I promise, alright!"

"You better."

* * *

Hogsmeade was bustling as always, and the cold temperatures made Severus long for a moment to be back in that place—where had Hermione said it was?—where it was warmer. Beyond that, he wanted to have her beside him again. As he opened the door and made his way into J. Pippin's, the noise immediately was left behind him. Silly fools didn't understand that Gerald's shop was worth more than ten of some silly place like Quality Quidditch Supplies, but he was glad of it. He could do his shopping in peace.

"Oho, Severus! Long time no see!"

"Two months, I wager, isn't too long, Gerald. Just the usual."

The shopkeeper went to the back and got the ingredients as requested. "Hope the cold isn't getting to too many students. It'll be spring soon, yeah?"

"Of course. Thank you, Gerald."

"Say, Severus," the other man said just as the potions master was about to leave, "Did you know that your house has a Lord again? A nice lady came in and paid directly with the ring—I haven't seen it since old Tiberius passed away!"

"That's impossible," Severus said slowly. "My mother was the last Prince, and I am her only progeny. Yet they disowned her, and so I have no access. The vaults should have passed to the ministry by now."

"The main line may die by you, but the inheritance can trace generations back, you know that. I'm guessing you're not aware of the squabble that went on over the Prince lordship?"

"I'm afraid I don't know too much of my own family tree or inheritance rules. Never cared for the people who cast my mother out, you see."

"Of course, Severus. You see, when your grandfather passed away, old Vincent Bulstrode thought for sure he would be the next Lord as your mother was disowned. He was her second cousin; they shared the same great-grandparents, Anthorp and Georgia Prince. Your mother was descended from their son Atreus, and Vincent from their daughter Beatrice. When the deed didn't go to Vincent, there was only one possibility—that Atreus, Tiberius, or Eileen weren't only children as believed, and that someone else therefore had a closer claim. Vincent went mad searching for the 'illegitimate Prince who had stolen his inheritance.' Of course, for someone to inherit, he or she couldn't be truly illegitimate, and so there has got to be a secret that someone in the family knows about. As for Vincent? He belonged to a cadet Bulstrode branch, his mother before him to a lowly cadet Crabbe branch, and so he really was rather poor despite the pureblood name. It was quite the talk in the circles back in the day when the seat remained unclaimed, as I thought it still was till recently."

"That is all quite enthralling, though any interest I can see would stem from the history and not the personal connection," Severus admitted.

"Naturally. However, you might want to stop in at Gringotts before going back to castle if it's finally been claimed after all these years. Maybe you've been restored."

"I will take your words into consideration. Thank you, Gerald."

The other man nodded.

He had not planned on going to Gringotts, and so he was already annoyed at what he was sure would be a waste of time. Nevertheless, he walked up to a goblin, and when asked for his key, he said, "I actually wondered if there was a change in lordship of the Prince vaults."

The goblin looked down its long nose at him before calling for another goblin, and Severus got the feeling that Gerald was right.

* * *

 **Longest chapter so far! As some reviewers have found, your thoughts really do matter not just to me but to the development of this story. I don't have a beta, so I always welcome some outside opinion. Please leave a review telling me what you think. xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Therein ended one of the busiest weeks for me ever. Happy Friday, guys! Hoping for a weekend of reviews. lol. Enjoy and feel free to say hi if you're just joining us!**

* * *

Severus flipped through _The Registry of Recent British Wizarding Births_ , a crumbling book that really needed to learn the definition of "recent." He had indeed been restored into the Prince family, but he didn't ever plan on using the gold there. The bit of history the older man had mentioned was interesting, to say the list; a secret Prince child that his grandparents or great grandparents had hidden from the world? He was further interested in knowing who would care to bring him, Severus Snape, back into the fold. Was it simply a kindness?

The fact of the matter was that he couldn't care less. As he had told Gerald, any interest he held stemmed from a historical standpoint rather than a personal one. So what if he had a hidden relative out there? With his mother disowned, the closest possible branch that this relative descended from would be a sibling of his mother's, not that he truly believed she had any. It simply didn't affect him, and he hadn't counted on ever reaching out to the Prince family.

He could not possibly have known that the terms of Tiberius and Nancianne's will reinstated Eileen and skipped over her son in favor of any children he might have. So long as Severus Snape was alive and able to sire legitimate children, magic would prevent the Lordship from falling to Vincent Bulstrode. Tiberius and Nancianne had succeeded in their goal of not having anyone know their actions while they were living—the only people who currently had even the slightest inkling of the Prince situation were Hermione and the three children.

From the book, Severus saw with amusement that were Vincent to have died childless, the next claimant would've been his cousin, Vivienne Patrick. As it was, neither of the two went childless, and their children even married each other. _Thank goodness my ancestors were only children for two generations up,_ he thought blandly. _The closest wizarding cousins I have are third cousins. Can't marry one accidentally or on purpose…_ Marriage… It was way too early to be thinking of that, but for the first time, he thought that he might actually want and _get_ it. Granted, Hermione would likely laugh in his face if she knew it had crossed his mind, but the situation with her was… all up in the air. It was wonderful, going from friends to something more, but they were safe within the confines of Hogwarts now. What would happen when she graduated in a few months? Would she still have room for him in her life? It still amazed him that someone as young and vivacious as Hermione would see anything in him, the dark and broken former death eater.

Among the many things that he had yet to find out about her, one was that she was just as broken, if not more. Much, much, more.

He was interrupted in his musings by a gentle knock on the door—something that was becoming all too common these days—and the perpetrator welcomed herself in before he had a chance to allow her. It was Hermione, and while he gave her a curt nod—his form of a smile—she didn't return it for once. Instead, she bit her lip and looked at him worriedly. Immediately, he felt his heart rate speed up and tried not to hear the active thrumming.

"Severus, I—you know how much I care for you, right?"

Well, at least she hadn't kidded herself and used the l-word. "But?" he added, waiting for the inevitable. Of course this day would come.

"But nothing. I care for you deeply, and there are no buts to that. What I mean to say is, do you remember what I said the other day?" She was stalling and she knew it.

"You're going to have to give me a clue. You've said a lot of things to me recently." Severus observed her carefully. Despite her latest statement, she still looked nervous, so the crisis was not averted yet.

"About the ball."

"Ah. You did not have much to say about it. I do believe I can recall everything you said on that subject." He started ticking off on his fingers for emphasis. "You said you were surprised it was organized without precedent and asked how that happened." She nodded. "You said that Miss Weasley owled Potter an invitation, to which he agreed." She nodded again, not liking where this was going. His memory was entirely too good. "You said that Weasley so _kindly_ offered himself to you." She tipped her head again, telling him he was on the right path. "And finally, you said, 'if I can't go with you, I won't go with anyone else.' Tell me, which of those statements were you referring to?" His voice was like ice, and he couldn't stop the bitterness from creeping in. A sense of deep foreboding had filled him, and he had a feeling that he already knew what she was here to tell him.

Hermione scowled. "No need to take on such an accusatory tone with me. I'm being open with you, aren't I?" Even as she said that, she felt a wave of shame flood over her. No, not quite so open as she would like to think.

"Who?"

She could tell that his tone was dangerous, but she couldn't back out now. The bravado left her just as quickly as it had come. "Erm, Bryan asked me."

Severus slammed his fist into the table, and Hermione jumped at the commotion. "The arrogant tosser. Did you bash his head into a wall and tell him to fuck off?"

"Severus! Don't say that. It was uncalled for." Inside, her mind was reeling. If this was his reaction to something as inconsequential as a bloody ball, what would he do when he found out that she was hiding something actually significant?

"Is it? I suppose you're just stringing me along until someone more—" he sneered— "attractive shows any interest?" Hermione hardly heard his words, but she knew she had to steer him back into the right direction.

"Severus," she said gently, reaching for his cheek in an entirely too familiar gesture that made him flinch, "there's no comparison." In that moment, she wished that she could've told him that she'd said no. Damn Bryan and her weakness for him. He brushed her fingers away, but she had expected him to do that. His language— _bash his head in? Really?—_ was surprising, but she knew he was just feeling insecure and angry. She didn't blame him, honestly. She would feel the same if it seemed like anyone showed him any interest.

"Why didn't you say no? You refused Weasley's invitation just fine." The words were harsh, and Hermione winced some more.

"He caught me in a moment of weakness," she admitted. "And you might like to hear that the only reason he asked me was because he could be sure that I didn't like him."

"A harder challenge." James Potter had also first gone after Lily because she didn't like him. He seethed.

"Merlin, Severus, don't you see? Bryan's hounded by girls, and he finds that very unwelcome. By asking me, he can be sure that I won't get the wrong idea because we are completely on the same page about not liking each other that way."

"And you couldn't just tell him that you were taken? That he could make a statement of his own against those _unwelcome girls_ by not taking anyone?"

"I'm afraid boys have their pride."

He wanted to shout, _and my pride? Mine?_ "You don't understand what position you are putting me in," he finally said. "I can't even shout at him or give him a piece of my mind as our—" he gestured wildly— "association is secret. _Why?_ "

"It was simply a kindness. I—Merlin, it's more trouble than it's worth. You can help me bash his head in at a later date," she joked.

He was quiet, not finding the humor in her words.

"Look at me, Severus." He did so, and she was overwhelmed by the deep, black pools that were his eyes. Though they stared at her emotionlessly, she understood that he was feeling anything but. "I have absolutely no interest in Bryan Sawyer." She reached for one of his hands, blowing gentle kisses onto the fingers she adored. "If you don't believe me, let my actions speak for themselves."

He still didn't say a word, and Hermione felt the annoyance creep in. "For heaven's sake, Severus, insecurity doesn't suit you. Have some faith in me, will you?"

Severus huffed coolly but didn't push her away, and she took in the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

* * *

For once, Hermione didn't need any assistance looking nice for a social gathering. She'd gotten better at taming her curls and applying light makeup with age. _Bryan thinks I don't look like myself? Try again, buddy._ She had decided on going with her favorite look, the one she wore back as Mrs. Snape. _You're the one who asked your own mother,_ she thought. _You might as well experience it full force._

She gently fingered the "official" paper invitation that Bryan had mailed her through Maggie the owl. What kind of stupid boy used an owl to send a note to someone he saw all the time, someone who lived in the same castle as him? _My stupid boy, of course._

 _You can't go with Dad, and heaven forbid Ron Weasley worms his way in. You gotta admit, it's not that bad of an idea, ain't it? Would you go with me? Love, B_

Honestly, his actions baffled her sometimes. It was his usual pomp and circumstance, but she really didn't see the need to have it in _words_ , of all things, when he'd already asked her in person and she'd agreed, no matter how reluctantly. Though she knew her eldest loved her as all children loved their parents, she was certain that his use of _love_ was completely in jest. As if he were truly asking her to be his date. She put the note back into her drawer, where she'd started up a small pile of correspondence with her children. It was something she collected back at home too. From the Room of Requirement, she'd retrieved the painstakingly preserved first letters each of her sons had sent home to her and Severus after being sorted and included them in the drawer. Sentimental mum thing, she called it.

She was still a bit bitter at her son over the ensuing argument he'd caused between herself and Severus, who was understandably upset that she'd accepted the invitation of another male after expressly saying that she wouldn't do so. She could only hope that her sincerity showed through when she emphasized that she had absolutely no interest in Bryan, or anyone else for that matter, and that he had only chosen her for the same reason. Eloise had certainly read a 'letterful' from her.

Hermione clipped a loose tendril of hair back behind her while letting others fall in front of her face. She would've worn green in an appeal to Severus's house colors, and because she genuinely liked green, but pink was better at accentuating the warmer tones in the natural light highlights she'd added. With any luck, this ball could be the one thing that provided a reason for her to go back to looking how she preferred, instead of this student version of herself. Looking younger was one thing. Looking _too young_ for Severus was another. _At least my teeth are how they are,_ she thought.

"Turnage?" she called quietly. The elf dutifully popped in. Upon seeing Hermione's state of dress, she clasped her tiny hands in delight.

"Mistress looks wonderful! Is you be needing help?"

"I think I'm fine, thank you. I was just worrying over Johnny. I know boys don't really spend much time cleaning up, and he's almost all alone over there, my little fourteen-year-old—could you check on him and maybe spruce him up a bit as you like? I would go there myself if I could, but..."

"Of course, Mistress."

"Send him my love!" She laughed self-deprecatingly at herself immediately after. _Send him my love? I'll be seeing him in twenty minutes. Silly old lady._

* * *

The moment she caught sight of Bryan heading toward her, looking absolutely dashing in his dress robes and his flowing hair, much of her bitterness faded. He had good intentions, after all. He offered an arm, and she rolled her eyes before taking it.

"I like your hair a lot more like this, Mum," he whispered, even though no one was in sight. "But aren't people going to wonder why you went and dyed it?"

"I didn't dye it, silly. I just brought out the lighter tones. This is my natural color in the sun, you know, and it's also the color you inherited from me."

"You don't think people are going to notice, do you?"

"That I'm your mother? Not in a million years." She fondly adjusted his collar and moved some strands of hair out of his eyes. "Let's go and get this over with, yeah?"

The first person she spotted was Ginny, with her flaming red hair. Harry was of course right beside her, and Hermione immediately felt conflicted, having once again to reconcile the sweet friend she missed with the stubborn friend who never really became a part of her adult life. She'd last seen him over the holidays, and even then the visit had been brief.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, ever the life of the party. "I thought you weren't coming, and with Bryan Sawyer no less? Is that why you haven't had time for me recently?" Her eyebrows waggled suggestively, and Hermione resolutely ignored her.

"I wasn't going to at all, but a certain _someone_ roped me in. No harm, I guess."

"You look lovely! Who did your hair and where did you get that dress? Oh, I should've asked you for advice!"

"You clean up just fine without me and you know that, Gin," Hermione said kindly. "As for the dress, since I hadn't planned on coming… I just transfigured it. Luckily it won't wear off by midnight—no dashing prince for me. Muggle reference," she said quickly, when the other girl looked confused.

"Gods, Hermione, you transfigured that?! The detail! If we all had your talent we'd make Gladrags go out of business!"

Ginny was much too excited for this ball, Hermione thought. Well, she might've been just as excited if she could have come with a certain dark-haired gentleman. She smiled at her friend, thinking how lucky she was. "Yeah, well I couldn't very well show up in my normal student uniform and embarrass Bryan in front of all his judgmental little friends."

"And your hair? Not that there was anything wrong with what you had, but this really does suit you!"

She laughed. "It's alright to say that my crazy, messy curls weren't the best. I like this a lot, and I just might stay with it."

"Bryan Sawyer, right?" Harry said, entering the conversation. "I don't believe we've ever met. I'm Harry." No one brought up his lack of surname in the introduction, even though it was felt by all.

"I know," he replied, appraising the "uncle" that he really didn't know that well. "Auror, right?"

Harry seemed impressed that the other hadn't mentioned his full name or his role in the war. "Yeah. Hey, my mate Ron and I can't be here at Hogwarts with Hermione, so make sure you take good care of her, alright?"

Hermione looked outraged. "Harry! I don't need anyone to take care of me. Never needed you two to do it either. The other way around, though…"

"She can certainly hold her own," Bryan said. "If anything, I should be telling _you_ to make sure you always treat her well."

Harry furrowed his brows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. Don't let your differences be an excuse to separate you three. Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to mingle."

Hermione took the chance to scram out of there. "That was both sweet and slightly rude of you. But I'm relieved, though. I really have no common ground to cover with Harry these days."

"I know, Mum. Think he'll be more accepting this time around?"

"I really don't know."

They were joined by a gaggle of Bryan's friends, each with a date on his arm.

"She cleans up nice," one of them said to him.

"She has a name," Bryan said, jumping into the defense of his mother.

"No need to get so protective, man," another said. "Of course we know she has a name. Everyone knows it, too."

Hermione sighed, looking longingly at the head table for Severus. He was staring right at her, and she managed a discreet smile. He remained emotionless. Bryan followed her line of sight.

"Dad's staring," he whispered unnecessarily, bending down to whisper in her ear. "That's a good thing, right?"

"That would depend on what he's thinking," she whispered back. "And right now, it's probably that your face is way too close to mine, even if it is just by my ear." She took a step back. "This is even more awkward than I thought it would be. And as usual, I dislike your friends." By now, they were far enough from the group that she could speak freely.

"I know," he said quietly. "The more time I spend with them, the more I realize that we have little in common."

"Kind of like your father, I'd say."

"You mean his mini death eater friends?"

Hermione shook her head. "It was just a fleeting thought. He hung with the wrong crowd, but your friends are much less harmless, so forget that I brought it up. Rude teenage boys are no comparison to murdering death eaters."

They were swaying to the music now, and Hermione relaxed by leaning her head onto his shoulder in a completely non-romantic way. "Your last year at Hogwarts is nearly over. Have you thought about what you'll do next?"

"I have. Only it's turned up no results. I'm not a super whizz at any subject, I'm not interested in politics, I can't fly… anything else?"

She paused, fixing him with a soft, motherly look. "Oh, Bryan. You're not 'a whizz' at any one subject in particular because you're pretty good at all of them. From where I see it, you could excel in so many things. Well rounded, I'd call it. Politics—not everyone needs to work at the Ministry, and I for one wouldn't want you there. Flying? Even really good fliers don't successfully go pro. I wouldn't count on that."

"I also want to go back to Schwalmstadt," he said. "Cornwall is beautiful, but it's just not home. I know you love the solitude, and I don't hate it or anything, but I'd want to have the Weiss and Rosenberg families as neighbors again. Do you think I could get a place on that same block?"

"It wouldn't be impossible, no. But you must realize that it'll be a couple years still until your friends will even be born."

"I know. I just… they're good people, those families. And I'm German. We all are. I always planned for Hogwarts to be a seven year 'vacation'—if you could call school that—away from home before returning. Permanently."

"I understand," she said. "I did live there for nearly half my life. Dad and I never planned on leaving. I expect we'll go back there once I'm far enough along in this relationship to discuss such matters. I really miss life there too." She hesitated, not letting herself get too deep into her own reminiscing. "But you were talking about getting your own place, right?"

* * *

Severus's eyes scanned the crowd, upset that he could no longer observe Hermione and Sawyer after they'd ducked into a quiet corner. When he'd first spotted Hermione arriving on the arm of _that_ Gryffindor, he had felt pure jealousy coarse through his veins. It was so strong that he'd almost missed Hermione's beauty. Almost. His breath caught in his throat as he imagined loosening the hair she'd piled atop her head and letting the tendrils unfurl themselves. The color was a shade lighter, the curls just a tad less messy, and he found that it suited her. The bitterness returned full force. She could spruce herself up so for _that child_ but not for him?

Her dress was by far the most conservative of all the other girls—not that it was frumpy by any means, only that most of the other girls had opted to flaunt their package. Tastelessly, in his opinion. Hermione managed to look just as good without giving it all away. He was glad of it, too—Bryan Sawyer would not have been able to leave unscathed if Severus caught him staring at Hermione's tits. From his observations earlier, though, the boy seemed to have remained completely respectful. Good.

The one time Hermione's eyes had met his, her _date_ had looked at him also and offered him the tiniest of a smirk that he wondered if he'd imagined it. He had then gone and whispered into Hermione's ear—no doubt to crack a joke at his expense—and Hermione had mumbled something back before taking a step away from him. He privately hoped that she'd been properly offended at whatever Sawyer had just said.

No such luck. As he watched, the couple looked more and more comfortable with each other, with Hermione at one point leaning on his shoulder and swaying against him. Severus felt bile rise up in his throat as a deep, aching feeling filled his gut. The fingers gripping his drink tightened until his nails turned white. He needed to talk to her. Needed to assert his dominance somehow.

Following the path where he was sure she'd disappeared off to, he found his observations didn't disappoint when he spotted the two talking quietly to each other. They were in a world of their own—had they always been so comfortable around each other?—and he caught the tail end of what Hermione said—something about Sawyer getting his own place—before they spotted him and hushed immediately.

He scowled, but Hermione smiled brilliantly. Bryan seemed unsure how to react. Finally, Hermione spoke. "All that talking has me parched. Bryan, would you mind fetching a drink for us? Rest a bit while you're at it." He got the hint.

When Severus was reasonably sure that Bryan was out of sight _and_ after casting a strong notice-me-not charm around the perimeter, he took no hesitation in closing the distance between the two and pressing her into the wall possessively. She reacted immediately, brushing her pelvis up against his groin and hooking her arms around his neck. The reaction mollified Severus somewhat. Far as he knew, she had not reacted anything like that with Sawyer.

"Dance with me, Severus," she whispered, her hips never stopping their gentle but needy left and right motion on him. Her efforts intensified when she felt something real and hard she could brush against.

"You call this dancing?" He gestured toward her crude motions. She didn't answer. Instead, feeling bold, she unhooked her own hands from around him and used them to place his left hand on her waist and his right by her neckline, slowly dragging it down until it was perfectly placed over one of her soft, covered breasts.

He felt his cock twitch, but common sense kicked in. Despite the notice-me-not charm, they were still in public. "This is unseemly," he snapped at her.

"Your point?" _You started it,_ she wanted to argue. _Don't start what you won't finish._

"Run on back to Sawyer."

He canceled the charm and stormed off, leaving an upset Hermione behind. She huffed, thinking that had Bryan not been her son and off limits, Severus was doing a _splendid_ job of actually encouraging her away from him through his actions.

Severus needn't have canceled the charm; from a nearby alcove, Bryan had observed his parents' interaction. When he saw the initial charm coming, he'd quickly cast the counter to keep himself in the loop while adding one of his own so that no passersby would get a glimpse of their family affair as a result of his cancellation of his father's spell.

He was flushed and felt a bit of a voyeur as his mother—as she did that bold hand thing with his father. He'd walked in on worse, but Merlin! At least it confirmed that his father was now totally head over heels for his mother. He recalled his earlier attempt to make him jealous during that one early potions class and he had to admit that that was silly. Now though? Maybe bringing his mum to this farce of a ball was just as silly, but hopefully his father would fall into his plans and fight just a little bit harder for Hermione.

Well. If he was being completely honest with himself, making his father jealous hadn't been his original intention. Quite simply, he had wanted a date to the ball, and his undercover mother had been the convenient choice. He knew it would likely cause tensions between his parents, but a part of him hoped that things could go the other way. His dad's possessive nature was clear as day. Maybe seeing the woman he loved with someone else would give him a move on. The sooner that happened, the sooner his mother would be willing to open up. However, he privately felt that, if left entirely up to her, she would never find the right moment to share the big secret.

Things would be worse if his dad found out on his own, but even _something_ would be better than the nothing they currently had. Waiting on his mum was slower than watching grass grow.

Bryan had arranged for the goblins to notify him if his father ever became aware of the change in the Prince headship, and he had been excited when that notification from the goblins finally arrived last week. Unfortunately, further analysis of his father's character and actions had concluded that he was just as woefully uninterested in the secrets of his roots as he remembered him being in the future. Another dead end, then.

Giving his mother a moment to compose herself, Bryan went and actually collected drinks for the two of them before returning to her and resuming the night.

* * *

"You know, any moment you want to ditch me for him, you just go on ahead. I don't mind."

"What kind of date would I be if I asked you and then ditched you?"

"Erm, the kind of date who asked me with my brother in mind?"

"They look cosy," she said, catching sight of Hermione and Bryan. If she didn't know better, she would have said that the Head Girl looked flushed. Lia's piercing eyes did not miss the slight wrinkles—clearly smoothed over, but not well—under the midsection of her dress. "It's hard to believe that they don't like each other, but I believe her." Bryan's attire was not similarly wrinkled, so she let herself hope.

Johnny finally saw the couple she was referring to, and he laughed out loud. Tears were threatening to escape from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Lia asked confusedly.

"No, no, I'm just being stupid," he said. "What did you mean by you believe her? Did you talk to her?"

Lia looked warily at her date, who was still riding the end of his laughter. "Yeah. We crossed paths the other day and she just came up to me. Said that Bryan had asked her, but that she swore on the life of her firstborn child that neither she nor he are interested in each other. You think she may be infertile or something?"

Johnny burst into a fresh batch of giggles, and Lia frowned at his lack of response before continuing. "She told me to make sure to approach her and Bryan and she'd swap with me. You think we should head over soon?"

"By all means," said Johnny. "I'd like to have a talk with that brother of mine too."

They weaved their way over, Johnny walking several feet in front of Lia. Hermione and Bryan were so engrossed in their private conversation that they didn't see the two making a beeline for them. Johnny's voice interrupted them.

"You took _her?_ "

"Excuse me," Hermione said jokingly, effectively taking away Bryan's chance to reply. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Nothing at all," Johnny said sweetly. "You're out of his league is all." He looked like he wanted to say so much more, but he really couldn't, not with Lia just behind him.

"You're one to talk," Bryan said suddenly, finally noticing the girl. "You took her?"

Hermione gave him a warning look. "Remember my words. You promised."

He looked angry, but he suppressed it.

"I'll trade you," Johnny said, remembering Lia's earlier words. "Happy?"

"Johnny, don't use the word _trade_ when talking about girls," Hermione said lightly. "We're not things."

"I know, M—Hermione. I was just being funny." When she admonished him, it was easy for him to fall back into calling her Mum. "Go on," he said gently to Lia. "I know it's what you've been wanting this whole night."

"This isn't over," Bryan said to Johnny. "How could you?" Hermione was infinitely happy that the music was loud enough to muffle the commotion, as she would not have appreciated the attention.

The younger Snape ignored the question. "You're right it isn't over. I can't wait to hear more about you being a... _Muttersöhnchen."_

Bryan lunged for his little brother, but he was held back by Hermione. Johnny had also ducked, expecting a response after provoking him. "Come on, Hermione, let's give Bryan and Lia the time they want."

She looked at the scene worriedly, but Lia nodded, and so she walked away from the storm with her middle son, a protective barrier between her two older boys. With a frown, she noticed when she looked back that Bryan's eyes were trained on Johnny and not the girl he'd been trying so hard to win over. She sighed, not about to fight a battle that wasn't hers.

"What were you thinking?" she scolded, bringing her attention back to Johnny and giving him a light flick in the forehead when she was sure no one was looking. "For what it's worth, I think his sentiment was sweet. You didn't have to take the mickey out of him."

"Oh, I haven't even started. He brought _you_ as a date! I don't think I'll ever be sad again."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Whenever I'm next sad, I'll remember that Bryan took his own mum to a dance and then I won't be able to stop myself from laughing."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, reaching forward to give his shoulder a gentle shove. "You're incorrigible."

He gave her a cheeky grin. "And I called Lia a cougar for going with me. Look at you, moving on from one young boy to another!"

"Look at me indeed. Arrive with one son, leave with another."

"Just need to sneak Roman in here too."

"Oh, shut it, you."

"Don't look now, but Dad's coming our way."

"Mr. Sawyer and Miss Granger." His tone was casual enough, and Hermione couldn't tell whether he was still cross or not, though common sense told her he was. She was feeling plenty cross at him too for leaving her wanting earlier, but she willed that annoyance down.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said, keenly aware of Johnny beside her. "Same old robes—don't tell me you didn't dress for the occasion?"

"I can see you did," he said coolly, perhaps a little too cool. "And your hair… I didn't know that matching with one's… date was in style."

"I hope you like it, because I've decided that I'm keeping it like this."

Before Severus had a chance to say something along the lines of _why does it matter whether I like it_ to keep appearances up, Johnny said, "you are?"

She nodded.

"So…" he drawled. "From the commotion I witnessed, you two now find yourselves a pair after being deserted by your respective dates." It wasn't a question.

"That would be correct. As the excitement seems to have ended, I plan on retiring early. See you?"

He gave an imperceptible nod, but Johnny caught it and smiled to himself.

* * *

"' _See you'_? You ought to be more careful with what you say. Or did you want to whole castle to find out?" Not being anywhere near the dungeons, Severus had pulled her into an abandoned classroom and locked the door with a flick of his wand. Hermione's good mood was slashed once again by his sullenness.

"And what is there to find out? I thought you told me to 'go back to Sawyer,'" she snapped. Never mind the fact that there was nothing to hide from Johnny. It wasn't as if she could defend herself using that reasoning.

"I—"

"Perhaps that's what I'll do. I had a fine time with him and a not-so-fine time with you."

He glared at her wordlessly, not breaking their gaze. "Very well then." His hands were clenched, Hermione saw, and he turned to walk away from her.

She could not believe this was happening, and the unfairness of it all surged through her. Why was he the only one who was allowed to get angry? "Fuck you, Severus!" That ought to get him listening.

"No," he replied calmly, though his eyes were smoldering. "You can find someone else to press up against, someone who is both willing and able."

"When will it go through that thick head of yours that I don't want anyone else?"

"You told me to let your actions speak for yourself."

"And just what did I do with Bryan that was so telling?"

"You—" The words caught in his throat. She hadn't _done_ anything, per se. It was more her words. She had verbally admitted herself that she enjoyed the Gryffindor's company more than his, and that had hurt. "Your head was buried in his chest nearly the whole time."

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed. All the stress was taking a toll on her, and the comedic moment was refreshing. Severus glowered at her, as if sensing that his last statement had been a reach. "Was it now? Come to think of it, he is pretty tall. But I thought my head went to his shoulder, not his chest."

He made to leave without another word, but she sidestepped his retreating form and forced him to return his attention to her. He growled, once again pressing into her personal space. It irked him that the action was always encouraged by her. Why couldn't she be intimidated like a normal person? Instead, she stepped forward so she could better wedge her hips against his. Why was this always happening to him? How did they always end up in this position?

Their faces were inches from each other now, and she surprised him by moving past him and resting her lips by his ear. "What did you say about not being willing and able?" she whispered huskily, her voice shooting straight to his center.

"I'm willing, alright," he admitted harshly. "But you know that I can't."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Can't," he lied, even as one of his hands trailed slowly down the small of her back. She shivered. He let it move lower until it cupped her backside for the slightest of a moment before he immediately removed it and used it to push them apart.

"Liar," she whispered. "Clearly, you can. You just won't." She paused, trying to soften her tone, even as it took a lot of effort out of her. "Am I so unattractive that you—"

"Don't be daft. You know that isn't it."

"And my finishing my seventh year in a few short months will make me suddenly in bounds?"

"Yes."

"That's silly and you know it." She honestly hadn't counted on Severus being this stubborn. She could wait the remaining months, but Merlin, it was so unnecessary…! Hermione sighed, tilting her head up to give Severus a small smile. "Just tell me you're not still angry at me over Bryan?"

A frown marred his hard features at the sound of _that_ name, but he controlled himself. Staring at the witch's beautiful face, he couldn't stay upset with her for long, not when there was someone easier to blame. "I'm mad at him, not you."

 _Well. That was a start._ Hermione wasn't going to push her luck and ask for him to forgive Bryan also. Her son had dug himself into that hole.

"Well, then," she coughed. "Good night, I suppose? I should probably take my leave before I ruin things again."

"Hermione," he managed, sounding nearly incoherent, "I never did tell you how... delectable you looked tonight." As if to prove his point, his lips unconsciously pressed together as he gazed at her.

"I really should go, but—" she took a small step closer to him— "Do it." The space between them tightened until it was nearly nonexistent. "Kiss me, without my having to do it first."

He did as she requested, and she melted into his lips.

* * *

 **You guys, I completely rewrote this chapter to include more scenes. There's nearly 7000 words here! Could have split it into two but decided not to. One less week for you guys to wait. Review please?**


	29. Chapter 29

**And just like that, we've hit 100k words... Cheers!**

* * *

Wednesday morning found Severus paying an unexpected visit to Minerva's quarters.

"Of course Hogwarts has records. The only question is, why would you be interested in them?"

He figured the straight truth would be best in this case. "The identity of the Sawyers' father has long intrigued me. It was revealed to me recently that he was a Slytherin and in his fifties when his youngest was born, and so I thought I'd take a look at the records…"

"So he would be in his sixties now," Minerva remarked. "I'm sixty-three, and I don't think I recall a Sawyer in Slytherin... But my memory may just be fuzzy."

"Indeed. The records?"

"I don't know what you're hoping to find, Severus. A Slytherin sixty some years ago?"

"He had to have known Abraxas Malfoy, don't you think? Maybe even the Dark Lord himself?"

"Gods, Severus, was their father that old?"

"Depends," he said. "If he were in his _late_ fifties when his third child was born, then he could have been born as early as 1929. That's only three years younger than the Dark Lord."

"Merlin's beard."

"If it were his _early_ fifties, then he could've been as much as twelve years younger."

"That's still old and graying!"

"Careful, is that how you want to describe yourself?"

She would've stuck her tongue out if she were younger or talking to someone else. As it was, the prim and proper Minerva McGonagall merely narrowed her eyes. "I believe I've earned my gray hair, thank you very much."

* * *

He had been so excited when Roman inadvertently provided him with a specific decade to look through, but that excitement quickly turned to dismay when there were no Sawyers sorted into Slytherin house in the time period that there should have been. He should've expected that, though, he realized on second thought. Sawyer was a muggle name, which made the man a half-blood at best. Slytherin house wasn't so open to blood status then—not unless one was a special case like Tom Riddle. Wanting to keep all options open to him, he even went back and checked the other houses, but still there was no Sawyer. He also checked more recent years, on the off chance that the boy had lied about his father's age, but it was to no avail; there was a muggleborn named Sawyer sorted into Hufflepuff, but it was a she.

The resident potions master had now come to three conclusions: Either their father had changed his surname before having children, they'd taken their mother's name—which was unlikely as Sawyer wasn't a traditional German surname—or the most confusing yet likely one: that the three transfer students were using a made-up name.

* * *

It was the full moon, and Severus had asked his apprentice to accompany him into the Forbidden Forest to harvest some aconite for the batch of Wolfsbane he was making. Johnny had been thrilled at the opportunity, as it would be his first time being one on one with his father outside of Hogwarts, even if it was just the castle grounds.

"Now remember," he said for what Johnny thought was the thousandth time—though it was more like twice— "the leaves are highly poisonous. I trust you will be careful?"

"Yes, _Dad,_ " he said with exaggerated sarcasm, so that the other would think he was joking. Secretly, he loved how the man was showing him care, and he was feeling nearly giddy from calling him Dad to his face, even if he had to pretend it was out of annoyance.

"Watch your cheek, Johnny," he said, though it was without malice.

Johnny had been apprehensive the first time he'd harvested aconite years ago as a mere ten-year-old with his father. Now though, while he couldn't do it in his sleep quite yet, he was confident that he could complete the task with aplomb.

"You've done this before," Severus said after watching the boy intently, making sure he wouldn't get poisoned.

Johnny hesitated before going with the truth, hoping his dad wouldn't pry. "Yes, I have."

"I can't imagine any reason a child would have reason to harvest aconite."

"Well, I'm still a child now and doing so, aren't I?"

"You know what I mean."

The boy didn't reply, instead focusing more intently on the work in front of him.

Later on, Johnny couldn't pinpoint what exactly had happened, only that _it_ was illuminated by the unnaturally bright moon. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he read the words, engraved clear as day. _Eloise Eileen Snape._ How was that possible? Was his sister really buried there? But she…

He felt clammy, weak, terrible… and his mouth was tingling and going numb…

* * *

"Ameisen," he cried. "Ganz und gar! Entfer..."

"I would be better able to help you if you spoke English, Johnny."

"Dad?" The boy mumbled, looking up at his father in his feverish state. "Was ist passiert?"

"Focus, Johnny," he said, shaking the boy a bit. "Your father's not here. It's me, your potions professor."

That seemed to bring Johnny back to his senses. "Professor?"

"What do you need?"

"Ants… crawling all over me…"

"That feeling is a common side effect from aconite poisoning. Means you're almost back to normal. What happened? You were doing just fine and I look away for one second and you're unresponsive on the ground."

"You didn't see?"

"See what?"

"See what happened," he said quickly, though it was clear in his state that he had meant something else.

"No. As I just said, I did not see." Even in his annoyance at the boy for choosing the worst time to be tight-lipped, he brought over a glass of cool water.

"Thanks," Johnny said gratefully.

"And that'll be the last time I take you on a slightly dangerous expedition with me." Severus said matter-of-factly. "You're lucky I had the antidote in my quarters. If you were a muggle, you wouldn't have been awake yet."

"No!" Johnny exclaimed. "This time was a fluke. I was surprised by… I was surprised. You saw how I handled the plant earlier. It won't happen again. I'll even brew more antidotes for you to make up for what I wasted."

"Calm down. You didn't 'waste' an antidote; it was there for when someone needed it."

"Still. I'll make up for it. Please."

Severus appraised his apprentice thoughtfully. "You can make up for it by telling me what it was you saw that caused you to lose your concentration so spectacularly."

Johnny hesitated, chewing on his lip slightly. There wasn't any harm in mentioning it, especially since the man already knew that bit about him almost having a sister, right? He recalled blurting out that tidbit back in September.

"You can trust me," Severus said softly. "I am your Master," he began, wincing at the word and what it meant to him after a lifetime of servitude, "but you are also my apprentice, and I hope that, with time… we can better know each other."

Well then. _Isn't that what I've been dreaming of this whole time?_ Johnny took a deep breath."I thought I saw…" His father looked on encouragingly. "I thought I saw my… sister. Not her person, mind you, but… her grave. Which can't be possible, because, as I recall telling you before, she never was born."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That is quite strange. I've never heard of the Forbidden Forest being home to graves."

"Do you think I imagined it?" he said unsurely. "Maybe I'd already gotten poisoned by then and just became delirious?"

"No, unless there was another reason for making you lose your focus."

Now that he had a cooler head, he could be more logical in his reasoning. The only people who knew of Eloise's existence were he and his brothers and his mum… and so unless there was some crazy magic going on, then it had to be his mother who put it there. Although he wouldn't throw out crazy magic, as that was what had gotten them here in the first place. But would his mum really…?

"Were you and your sister close?"

Johnny looked at him strangely. "I mean, I did say that she was never born. How close could we get?" They were as far from close as possible; she was conceived as a welcome surprise after he had already headed off for his third year at Hogwarts. He found out about her through a letter from his mother, and he saw only the slightest hint of a bump when he was home from school during the Easter and summer holidays. His parents were over the moon, but he'd been mostly ambivalent. That was it. "Merlin's beard," he said suddenly, "What time must it be now?"

"I'd wager it's around five. You're excused from classes. As I don't want you walking in your state, I trust you can keep my quarters unharmed while I leave later to teach?"

"You mean I'm to be bedridden the whole day?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Johnny groaned.

* * *

Severus cursed under his breath. Of course the staff meeting had to be today. The gossiping biddies were at it again, discussing the recent dance, and he could feel a headache coming on. All he wanted was to get back to his quarters and see how Johnny was doing. He could almost hear Albus's words in his head— _Don't tell me now you've grown to care for the boy?_ But he had. This boy was no Harry Potter. When he saw him lying there in the field of aconite, unresponsive to his calls, he felt the most unimaginable panic seize him. He had reached out and scooped the boy into his arms, but he quickly realized that the child wasn't as small as he thought, and that he wouldn't be able to carry him the whole way. He'd then levitated the wiry but tall boy and rushed him straight into his quarters, not even giving Poppy's likely expertise a second thought.

"Mr. Potter was back. For Miss Weasley. I'm surprised Mr. Weasley didn't make an appearance for Miss Granger. Although it looks like she didn't need him…"

Severus tuned them out, though he was only successful for a couple minutes.

"And then they just swapped! Miss Granger and Miss Rogers. After Miss Granger had gone through all that effort to doll herself up for Mr. Sawyer, no less!"

"They did look pretty comfortable in each other's presence. You'd think they knew each other for longer than five months!"

Severus grumbled loudly.

"Come, Severus, I'm sure you have a fascinating thought to contribute too."

"The students would be mortified if they knew you spoke of them so casually."

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Don't be such a spoilsport, Severus! Or would you rather we go back to discussing NEWT preparations?"

He stood, frustrated. "If you lot are just going to gossip, then the mandatory part of this meeting is done. I'm leaving." He left amid their light protests.

* * *

He needn't have worried; his young apprentice was peacefully sleeping, despite it being only the late afternoon. He set back to work, periodically gazing over at the sleeping boy, wondering again what a curious life the child must have had before coming here.

For his sister's _grave_ to show up here, on the castle grounds no less? Why in Merlin's name would that ever have happened?

* * *

The first chance he got, Johnny headed off to the forest to see for himself that he wasn't crazy. As he expected, it was there in plain sight. Without the eerie moonlight, he found that it wasn't creepy at all, but rather… peaceful. There were smaller words written underneath her name that he hadn't seen the other night. _Until we meet again... wir warten auf dich,_ he read quietly. It had to be his mother, then. The German was a nice familial touch. Gently placing his hand on the stone, he was relieved that there was no shock wave that accompanied the action.

"I'm sorry," he began, feeling self-conscious as he spoke to no physical person. He took another glance around to make sure that no one was nearby. "Sorry that I don't think about you as I probably should, now or even before… You never died, did you? There wasn't a trace left behind. Where did you end up?" He looked into the sky and then laughed at himself for even doing so.

"When I first read about your existence from Mum, I don't think I really cared either way. I was surprised, yeah, because I know Mum and Dad had fertility problems almost right from the start. I don't recall thinking anything else." His fingers traced and retraced the large letters spelling out her name as he thought about what else to say.

"You can come back now, you know. If magic can transport the four of us, what's one more? Mum and I are almost done making the potion. Once we heal Dad, you no longer have to be born into a life where he was already gone before you knew him." He shrugged. "Although if you're really up in heaven, you've already gotten to know him. Tell him I miss him." He gave the stone a last look before turning away. "Also tell him that I'm glad he's no longer in pain," he added as an afterthought.

* * *

"I gave it my best, Granger, but I really couldn't figure it out. Your week's up. Tell me!"

Hermione looked up from where she was reading in the common room. The past week had lumbered on pretty slowly, if she did say so herself. Had it only been seven days since she went on the day trip with Severus? So much had happened since then—that ball fiasco, Severus messing with her emotions, Severus being a prickly git—

Draco was looking at her expectantly, and she recalled that he had asked her something. She trained her eyes onto him. "What does giving your best entail?"

"I analyzed every seventh and sixth year and imagined if you would give them a second look. For what it's worth, I included a few girls too."

"Draco! Every guy?"

"Well, a good number," he conceded.

"You're silly."

"I have nothing better to do. Are you going to tell, woman?"

"Oh alright." She had prepared for this moment in her head already, and so she was able to say his name rather calmly: "Severus."

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say my head of house's name?"

"That I did."

A whole sling of emotions shone on his face. "Argh, I can't stop imagining his huge body smothering your small one. Get that image out of my head!"

"I happen to like that image very much. It's one of my favorites," she said, winking, and somehow still managing to make that action seem bashful. "Well, not the smothering part. Unless you smother your women when you're on top?"

"So he's fucked you too?"

Hermione was long deaf to Draco's crass language, and so it flew right past her. "Too? I wasn't aware that anyone else had gotten to me."

He waved it aside, amused at her euphemism. "I only meant in addition to just seeing you."

"Ah. Well, to answer your question, he hasn't. I suppose he's trying to take it slow. I wish he wouldn't."

"I should've known that you'd be attracted to him," Draco grumbled. "It makes a lot of sense. Everyone else would seem so juvenile next to you."

"You're not going to report us to the Board of Governors or sell the story to the Prophet, I hope?"

"The Malfoy name could use a bit of lifting with the public's righteous anger…" he teased.

"Draco."

"Of course I won't, Granger. Though you'll have to tell me all about how this started. Right now I'm imagining him wrapping that huge cloak of his around you like a cocoon and devouring you, among other crazy scenarios, as you've just showed me that nothing is impossible or too out of this world."

"You're silly, Draco," she said again with a laugh, feeling relieved that he hadn't blown up. That was more down Harry and Ron's avenue. Her fellow head was more and more resembling the close friend she remembered, and it warmed her heart. "Thanks for taking me seriously. See, I told you I'd tell you first."

"Don't get me wrong, part of me is waiting for you to jump out and laugh at me for taking you seriously… How long is it til April Fool's again?"

Hermione shook her head, smirking slightly.

"Dear Gods, you're looking like him now too! Tell me, how did this all start?"

"That I can do."

She naturally left out the bigger story.

* * *

"You know," Johnny said slyly as he carefully removed and cleaned the eel eyes, "you mentioned the other day that I could trust you, and that you hoped we could get to know each other better."

Severus glanced at him warily. "I did, yes."

"Then would you give me a truthful answer and ensuing discussing if I asked you a personal question?"

"That would depend on what said question is."

Johnny wondered how he was going to phrase it. His mum had asked him recently to enquire into the topic of her, citing that it would remove their need of privacy around him and also bring him a layer closer to his father. He agreed; he for one did not like hearing his mother refer to his father as "Professor" in his presence when it really wasn't necessary.

Johnny took a deep breath, preparing himself to ask the big question. "Are you seeing Hermione Granger?" There, he said it. All on one breath, too.

Severus wished he could freeze that moment so he that he had enough time to consider what answer to give. As it was, any hesitation would mean an admission.

"No," he said simply, giving no indication that it was a blatant lie. "What an absolutely ludicrous idea." He rose, intent on retreating to his own personal safety.

"I think she'd be good for you," Johnny said, plowing on. "Not that I know her that well or anything; she just seemed like a great person the few times I talked to her."

Severus's eyes narrowed, but found the words to reply to his apprentice. "And how in the world does that link her to me? She is but one of my many students."

He shrugged. "I spend so much time around you now that it's only natural for me to link everything and everyone to you. And as for Hermione, it sure looked like her favorite part of the ball was when you walked over. She lit up like a Christmas tree." That was his fabrication, of course. He recalled her smile, but she acted perfectly normal.

"I do not remember that happening." Inwardly, he cursed. He told her that she had been too obvious, and it seemed they hadn't escaped Johnny's perceptive eyes.

"And she's not going to be your student for much longer, is she? Besides, she's easily the oldest one you have." Luckily, his father didn't question just how he knew of Hermione's early September birthday and time-turner use when they apparently didn't know each other that well.

Inside, Severus's mind was a panicked mess. _We've been too transparent. If one person asks, surely more have wondered._ A pause. _Would that be so bad, though? I would lose my job, but I didn't plan on teaching forever anyway. Especially if she came with me…_

Johnny saw the inner turmoil and wisely went back to removing eel eyes, giving his father the space to think.

 _I hope Hermione remains a part of my life, and I know Johnny will for at least the three remaining years he has at Hogwarts as my apprentice… if I don't get sacked first, that is. Would it be so bad if he knew? Surely they'll cross paths at some point, one as my apprentice and one as my partner. And if I entrusted him to private information, he might reciprocate…_

Still not facing the young man in his classroom, he opened his mouth to speak, mind made. "Has anyone else wondered the same?"

 _Whether my parents are finally getting together?_ The thought made him laugh internally. As if anyone ever gave the Head of Slytherin's private life a second thought. "I don't believe so. In fact, I doubt any other student spends their free time thinking of you and your interests. Your secret is safe with me."

"I said I wasn't seeing her."

"Yeah, but you were about to tell me you were, right?"

"You're going to pester me until I give you what you want to hear, aren't you?"

Johnny smiled sweetly, looking much younger than the fourteen years he was. Part of that smile came from the understanding that he'd really reached a point where the man was relaxed around him. He could not imagine the stern, serious Potions Master speaking in such a way to any other student. It was still a far cry from old times, but at least they were making progress.

"Fine! You cretin, I am not sure what it is we're doing but it is something."

The dark-haired boy clapped his hands together in delight, all pretense on material preparation dropped.

"And why, pray tell, does that make you so happy?" Severus asked in bewilderment.

"I like Hermione and I like you. What's not to be happy about?"

"You don't even know her."

"That's right. But from what I do know, I know that I like her."

"I'm glad you approve." That was certainly the truth, but he managed to make it as sarcastic as possible.

"So when can I meet her?"

"You know her!"

"Ha! You just said that I didn't even know her!"

Severus held up his hands in defeat.

Johnny felt his heard thud in excitement for what he hoped were the stones falling into place.

* * *

After spending so many hours in the Room of Requirement bent over a cauldron, Johnny and Hermione were long tired of the place. However, both exalted in knowing that their efforts were about to come to fruition.

"This is it," Johnny said, staring with wonder at the yellowish and runny potion. "I can feel it."

"Ready to find out?"

They had spent a good deal of the Prince gold securing a small vial of viper venom. Hermione had stared at it with absolute loathing, as just the small bit of fluid in the vial had caused her family such pain and loss. They had decided on setting aside two small cauldrons of Johnny's blood and infusing it with the venom. She fought tooth and nail with him to use her own, but her son had persuaded her with logic, saying that his blood would be more similar to his father's compared to hers. Besides, it wasn't like the blood was still a part of him once they'd drawn it out and placed it in the cauldrons.

"Careful!" she snapped after making sure Johnny had had some of the blood replenishing potion. "I'll not have you suffering the same fate as your father! Don't let your bare skin get anywhere near that."

"Mum, that's what our antidote is for," he said.

"Still," she muttered. "That substance has caused a lifetime of hurt for all of us."

Putting a couple of drops of the venom in both cauldrons, they watched in fascination and horror as the blood darkened, gurgling as if it were being swallowed. Hermione quickly took a pH measurement, which came out to be 1.0.

"Good God," she said. "That is more acidic than stomach acid."

"And to think," Johnny whispered, "Dad actually experienced that."

They added some of the currently accepted antidote to the first cauldron, and it did reverse the discoloration. However, it was clear that the blood wasn't back to its normal health. "Don't forget that the healers' top priority in venom cases is to heal the wound," Hermione reiterated. "The poison leaves lasting scars, similar to curse scars, and so they were always focused on stopping the bleeding and not reinvigorating the blood."

"Yeah, I was analyzing the common antidote we bought and I saw that while it included blood revivers, they were weak and the main element was in stitching skin back together."

Silently, he ladled out a spoonful of their own antidote, just enough for the amount of blood they'd used, and watched the liquid mix into the blood and venom in the second cauldron.

Nothing happened at first.

Hermione stared, looking at her son with panic while he looked on, tight-eyed. She started reaching for more of the antidote but he stopped her. "Don't be hasty, Mum. Did you expect it to work that quickly?" Even so, his voice was filled with tension and worry.

They remained that way for a solid thirty minutes, staring at the reddening blood and giving each other encouraging looks. Hermione got out of her stupor once to measure the pH and was reassured by the fact that it had risen to 4. The other was still at 3.

"What do you reckon Dad's is now?" Johnny asked to pass the time.

"It was down to three when he passed," Hermione said quietly. "When he suffered the first setback before Roman's birth, it had dropped to five. Otherwise, it was at a comfortable seven."

"Comfortable," Johnny scoffed. "Any muggle would be in a coma below 7.35."

"Thank Merlin for magic."

At long last, when they were sure that they had waited long enough, Hermione did the final test. 7.38. The two stared at each other in amazement before Hermione engulfed her son into a big hug.

"We did it," she whispered. "He's really not going to leave us so early this time."

Johnny could only nod.

Now they had to figure out a way to get it to him.

* * *

 **For those of you who are familiar with the pH scale, you'll probably see that my numbers are horrendous. Human beings would die long before falling to 3. However, taking into account the existence of magic and as an emphasis of poor Severus's suffering… yeah, that's how I got my exaggerated numbers.**

 **Second note: So I've been on an Alan Rickman binge this past week and I rediscovered that one of his middle names is Sidney! Kinda like _Sydney_ John? I knew I always liked that name on guys ;) Fitting that it's Johnny who shares that name with him haha x**

 **Last quick note: I'm working on another oneshot for this universe, but does anyone have any moments that they'd particularly like to see of the family's lives before the events of this story?**

 **Please review; it helps my muse** **—** **I'm rapidly catching up to the point that I already have written and it stresses me out haha, I want to make sure that _doesn't_ happen so I can stick to my weekly schedule! **


	30. Chapter 30

Roman walked toward his father's quarters, looking proudly at the drawing he had with him. He had been using any free time he could find without classes or homework or Cerulean to chip away at it. The Room of Requirement had offered limited colored pencils, and so Turnage had been a big help in procuring him a more diverse palette.

"For me?" Severus asked after he'd welcomed the child in.

"Of course. Did you think I was just bringing it here to show you?"

The potions master took his time observing the drawing. For a ten-year old, it wasn't bad at all. Two people—he assumed himself and the boy, were facing back to the viewer, conveniently removing the need to illustrate the faces. The proportions looked right. They were set against an idyllic countryside backdrop, one he gathered that the boy knew from memory by the way it was nicely penciled in.

"This place—it looks like where I was when your brother asked me over, but there's no sea."

"That's because they're two different places. This is Schwalmstadt. Home."

"You're saying the place I went to wasn't home?" Severus asked with a furrowed brow.

"No," he said after a moment of thinking. He had told his mum about these visits, and she said he could slowly release bits of information if he thought it would further the conversation. "I mean, it's our home now, but it's not the place where I or my brothers grew up."

Sensing that the boy didn't want to elaborate, he focused back on the drawing. "Do you like art, then? I would think most children your age grow out of it by now." It made sense, though. Regressive behavior was one of the characteristics of bereaved children.

Roman shrugged. "It's comforting. You know, to fall back onto more secure times with my books or my pencils."

"I know." Severus revealed. "My own father was an alcoholic, and my mother—she was neglectful. I also buried myself into books. Sometimes it's all we can do." For a moment, he worried that alcoholism and neglect wasn't a good topic to discuss with a first year. And when did he feel the need to open up to a student, a mere ten-year-old at that?

Roman smiled brightly at his father for opening up. "I'm sorry about your mum. I'm glad mine's a good one." Surprising Severus with a complete 180, he said, "So isn't Schwalmstadt beautiful? You'll have to visit sometime, and I'll show you around. Be your translator too."

He had to chuckle at the boy's vivacity and ability to uplift himself. "I don't make it a habit of leaving the school grounds with my students, especially to go all the way to Germany. As it is, these talks are already out of the norm." Even as he said that, he envisioned the day trip he'd made with Hermione just recently. _That's different,_ a voice in his head whispered.

"Yeah, well, you're already changing your habits, aren't you? You can afford to change them some more."

Severus's paranoia made him think momentarily that the boy was referring to his association with Hermione, but some more level-headed thinking deduced that Roman was referring to the weekly talks he and the boy were doing.

"Your mum might think I'm kidnapping you. In fact, the headmistress might have something to say about it too."

"So don't tell them. What they don't know won't hurt them."

Severus nearly guffawed. "I'm not about to lose my job for visiting Germany, of all places, with a first year." Kid had spunk, that was for sure.

* * *

"How's NEWT studying going?"

The two were relaxing in Hermione's room, out of sight of all the gossiping students. Hermione would've liked the chance to "introduce" Bryan to Draco, as Roman wasn't the only one to see Draco as an uncle in the future, but Draco wasn't in, and Bryan didn't often visit her.

"Mum, as long as you don't make those highlighted timetables that I heard you made for Harry and Ron, I'll be fine."

They both laughed. "Merlin, I was insufferable, wasn't I?"

"That's Dad's word for you, not mine," he chuckled.

"But seriously, going through life has taught me that getting the highest marks meant nothing. What did I ever need all those Os for? Maybe for my brief stint at the ministry with portkey regulation… but I didn't need them for my bookshop or for the potions business. I don't plan to go back to the ministry. I just want a peaceful life away from the public eye with you guys. Like before."

"Does that mean you'll lay off me for not studying 24/7?"

"No," she smiled, giving him a playful shove. "I expect you to do only your very best."

"When are you going to tell him?" he asked quietly, broaching the question that was on all of their minds lately now that the potion was complete.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Our relationship has been moving surprisingly fast and without a hitch, and that worries me. He hasn't really mentioned any plans moving forward. It's too early. There's so much uncertainty, and the thing is, the first time we got together, I was way out of Hogwarts. We weren't in this situation where I was his student, and so of course this relationship is different from the last. I get the feeling he thinks I'm going to throw him aside the moment I step foot into the real world. He's more insecure, and that makes him volatile."

"Yeah, it's definitely too early to spring the bombshell on him." His expression was unreadable, and Hermione couldn't tell whether that was a passing agreement or a bitter remark.

"Bryan," she began softly, looking gently at her eldest, "I know how hard this must be for you, when both your brothers have found the opportunity to slowly worm their ways in."

He looked confused. "Where did that come from? I merely said that it was too early to tell him, which it is."

"I guess it was a non-sequitur, then. It's just that, with Roman always excitedly telling me of their little talks and Johnny naturally spending so much time with him as his apprentice, I can't help but think of you and how left out you are."

"Yeah, well I sealed the deal when I didn't turn out to be a first year, a potions prodigy, or a Slytherin, ay?"

Hermione smiled sadly at her eldest. "Cruel how the world can be sometimes. You are so much more than 'not a first year, not a potions prodigy, and not a Slytherin'—you're your own person. And I love you."

"No need to get all sappy on me, Mum. Geez."

She merely patted him on the shoulder, her expression distant.

"Mum?" He began hesitantly.

She focused her brown eyes back on him.

"What if… what if we've been going about this all wrong? Even if we heal this version of Dad, he'll still never be the one we knew. We've already made a potion that can do the impossible, and I don't want to sound naïve, but why don't we instead find a way to travel back in time—fuck, back or forward, you know what I mean—and heal the man that was already my dad?"

Hermione immediately reached forward and grasped Bryan's hands in an attempt to comfort both of them. Seeing that he hadn't corrected himself over his language, she understood that he hadn't even realized it and so she didn't reprimand him. "I've thought about that too. _So many times._ Notwithstanding the near impossibility of time travel, which I know is ironic for us to say, you have to understand your father's condition. We had no idea how sick he was until the time we rushed him into St. Mungo's that April of 2012, you know, four months before Roman was born."

Bryan did know, and he nodded, waiting for her to continue. He'd only been seven, but the incident was forever ingrained into his memories.

"Even then, the healers stabilized him again, and we never suspected that it would flare back up as bad as it did," she said.

"Well, yeah. I know. What does that have to do with…?"

"I've long suspected that, if you wanted to heal the Severus Snape that you grew up with, you would have to do so with a _young_ Severus Snape. Obviously he was beyond saving by 2022. Considering he was infected in 1998, I'd say 2012 is too late too. Say we found a way to travel to the future—to a year where he was still able to be saved, and make that, I don't know, 2010. He would still be missing twelve years of your life. And that's only if 2010 is late enough. There's no guarantee that he hadn't been poisoned beyond repair by then. There's no winning, Bryan," she concluded softly.

He pursed his lips, obviously upset but understanding the logic.

"On the plus side, you're stuck with us as your parents for longer than you would have been."

"Come again?"

"I'm nineteen now. Your father's thirty-nine. We're both twenty-four years younger than we would have been, and yet you and your brothers are the same age. So we'll be around longer; be able to experience more of your lives." She cracked a beautiful smile, and Bryan couldn't help but reciprocate.

"By the way, thanks for your words on Lia," he added.

"On? Not to? Which words do you mean?"

"The words you said way before the holidays," her son said sheepishly. "About just being more open with her. Though I suppose the ball helped too."

"That's a long time to right a wrong," Hermione admonished, shaking her head at him. "I still don't know her, but I'm thankful she's so patient."

"Same. We're just keeping it to ourselves for now. Didn't want the mill to start. And so don't you go spreading things!"

"When have you known me to gossip?"

* * *

Severus looked anxiously at the clock. Per Johnny's insistence on "meeting" Hermione properly, he'd told her to stop by at seven, him at quarter after. That in itself was already odd, as his and Hermione's visits were almost always spontaneous and not scheduled.

"You were right," he said as she entered. "He's not averse to the idea of us at all. Quite the opposite, actually. It baffles me."

"He's just a boy, Severus," Hermione said softly. "What reason would he have to be opposed? From his point of view, we're both adults."

"He's only three years younger than you," he pointed out. "You being in seventh and he in fourth. Are you sure he sees you as an adult?"

"Excuse me. I'm _nineteen_. That's five years older."

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know why I feel so nervous. I'm comfortable around him and comfortable around you. It's almost like I'm angling for his approval, which I apparently already have."

"But that's touching," Hermione said with a warm smile. "It shows that you really care about his opinion. Perhaps you're starting to see him as… not quite a son, but just the opposite of a father figure? A protégé, maybe. I'm blanking on the word." Some prodding in the right direction...

At the words _father figure,_ Roman's face immediately popped into Severus's mind. He quickly shook it off, not bothering to acknowledge the truthfulness behind her words.

"Just relax," Hermione added when Severus didn't say anything more. "As you said yourself, you're comfortable with both of us. It'll be a good night."

By the time Johnny arrived at the door, Severus was ready to open it right away. The boy gave him a sweet smile before allowing himself in and seating himself opposite his mother.

"Novel's coming," he said to her by way of greeting.

She looked momentarily confused, and he elaborated for his father's benefit, "You know, the one I told you about during the ball."

He had told her no such thing, and Hermione finally realized that he meant Roman, by way of the German meaning of his name. So he must've told his younger brother to strategically show up later too. She looked forward to it.

"I still don't see the purpose of this," Severus said as he joined them. "You clearly already know each other."

"You literally just told me the other day, and I quote, _you don't know her!_ I just want to meet her as your… partner and not just another student."

Severus gave Hermione a quick triumphant look, as if to say _ha! He does see you as a student; you were wrong_ before feeling glum at the unwelcome reminder that she was his student.

"It's also that your relationship directly influences me," Johnny continued. "Since you're my Master, that would make Hermione my Mistress. One day," he added quickly.

"Woah there, Hu—buddy! That's thinking way ahead," said Hermione, not wanting to put Severus into an awkward situation.

Luckily, they were all saved from answering when there was a knock on the door. Hermione and Johnny immediately knew who it was. Severus went to get it, and the two followed close behind, as they both predicted that he would shoo Roman away.

"I'm afraid it's not the best time, Mr. Sawyer," Severus said kindly. "I have others over and I wouldn't be able to talk to you as we normally do."

Hermione put up a quick _muffliato_ around the ones in the roombefore addressing Severus. "Come, now. Don't be a spoilsport! We've already got one of his brothers over, what's the harm in bringing the little guy into the mix too?"

"What's the harm?" he repeated incredulously. "In case you forget, we're in a bloody student-teacher relationship. The fewer people that know, the better. And that includes a first-year who may or may not be loose-lipped."

"Please, Severus," she implored, peering at him with wide eyes. "He's not just any first-year, he's Johnny's brother. That makes him...likely to find out anyway." She had almost said family.

He looked at her oddly. "Why do you care? He's a stranger to you."

How wrong he was. Johnny jumped into her defense. "She just has a bleeding heart, that's all. And Roman won't tell. He's quite good at keeping secrets when he knows he has to," he said matter-of-factly. After all, he'd been doing a great job keeping the biggest secret of all.

Severus paused before considering the implications of that last sentence. Keeping secrets… such as their identity? "And have these secrets you mention been of high magnitude?"

"It doesn't matter, but for your sake, yes, I would say so. Anyway, are we letting him in?"

Severus huffed. "It was clear that you two were going to let him in from the start. I better not regret this." Roman was waiting patiently at the door, trusting that the other two occupants would be able to get him. "You're lucky that the two people I care about seem to care about you too, Mr. Sawyer."

Rather than encourage, that line seemed to sadden the youngest occupant in the room. "And here I was thinking that you were starting to care about me too."

Severus was speechless as he realized his blunder. It was uncomfortable to realize that he was the direct source of the boy's sadness. "I do care about you," he muttered, very uncomfortable with the audience. Hermione and Johnny tactfully glanced away. "Perhaps… perhaps more than I had realized," he admitted quietly. "Do come in." He then warded and locked his main door with a large "AWAY" sign so that they wouldn't have any more unexpected visitors, not that anyone other than Roman ever really visited him. No surprise there.

"I suppose you've all had dinner already?" Severus began, not really sure what to start off with.

Roman looked at him oddly. "Of course we did, and you know that because you were at the head's table eating too." Johnny snickered and Hermione had to hide a smile.

"Well yes, no need to be smart, young man," Severus said defensively. "I only meant that since we've all eaten, some post-dinner tea would be good. Excuse me." He left the main room, presumably to get the tea started, but more likely to give himself a moment to himself as he decided what course of action he'd take. How was he to entertain all three at once? Individually, it was easy; Hermione with quirky conversations or something steamier, Johnny with the usual, and Roman with any sort of conversation, but together? He couldn't imagine Hermione would be interested in hearing about a first year's transition to Hogwarts in detail.

He heard and then felt Hermione come up behind him as she wrapped her arms around his midsection and leaned onto his back. He turned his head around and smiled at her, though it was merely an upturning of the left side of his lip.

"Did you just leave those two by themselves?"

"They're big boys. They'll be fine. It's you who seems to need reassurance."

He didn't answer, and he'd turned his head again to be against her, looking at the kettle as bubbles slowly formed.

"I know how uncomfortable you must feel. It's unnecessary, really. They love you. I love you. Now it seems you just have to ensure that they love me too, which I hope isn't too difficult." She said the 'l-word' so casually that it amazed him once again how comfortable she always seemed around him.

"If they have it in them to like someone like me, it shouldn't be a problem liking you too," he said. He deliberately avoided using the word love.

 _How sweet of him._ She gave him yet another smile before taking one of his hands into hers."Just take it easy. Find something that will keep everyone entertained, you included. A board game. Cards. Tag, even." She had suggested the last one out of jest as she knew that he wouldn't've have known what it was at this point in time.

"You think I keep _board games_ in my quarters? And what the devil is _tag_?"

"Tag is a game where people chase each other around. So you wouldn't have to stock any game materials to play it, you see."

He looked at her in horror. "Chasing each other around? Johnny is fourteen. And you—I don't think you'd enjoy that, much less me. I thought you said "me included" earlier?"

She giggled, the sound helping to calm his panic. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to get into the spirit of things." Other parents used to look at her like she was crazy when she personally chased her boys around on the playground, Severus included. Her sons loved it when their mummy "pretended to be their age," as they called it. Multiple times she remembered shouting joyfully at one of the staring mothers, "it's good exercise too!" Severus would chortle from behind. Perhaps he wished that the venom hadn't weakened his stamina so.

"You're doing it again," Severus interrupted with that deep, voice of his. "Your eyes were miles away."

She blinked. "Were they? I was just thinking of ways we could entertain all five… all four of us." It was just habit to refer to themselves as five, as they'd been a family of five ever since Roman was born. She suddenly wished once again that Bryan weren't left out. "And I've got a pretty solid idea."

When they rejoined the boys, it was with amusement that they discovered the two were speaking under a _muffliato._

"Why use the muffling charm when you could just speak German if you didn't want others to understand?" Severus asked, effectively ending their brotherly conversation.

"We weren't sure if you started learning," Johnny said sheepishly. "Not to mention it would probably be rude, purposely speaking a language you didn't understand."

"Ha! You didn't think it was rude over Christmas?"

Johnny shrugged, not having anything smart to say. But Roman did, the stinky bugger. "It's Christmas! You can't be rude on Christmas. And we only know now from the experience that you don't German. Maybe we thought you knew it back then." It was not meant to be a legitimate excuse at all, and even he couldn't help laughing when he said it.

"Remind me to be rude to all the people who deserve it next Christmas, then, Mr. Sawyer." It was clear that he was on the verge of smiling too.

"Anyway," Hermione began, silencing the playful banter, "your… your potions professor and I had a great idea about what to do." Inwardly she sighed. _Your potions professor and I_ sounded so much more awkward than _your father and I._ "We're splitting into two teams to see who can build the highest standing structure, and we're doing it twice: the first time with paper and tape and the second time with spaghetti and marshmallows."

The boys stared gobsmacked at her while she tried to keep a straight face. She had a pretty rough time convincing Severus of this in the back, but she had confidence that he would give in after some quick persuasion. Food, paper, and tape were easily attainable, not to mention she would give an arm to see the dour potions master do something as childish as build a structure.

Johnny burst into laughter. "Mum, I'm not five! Even Roman isn't."

Hermione felt cold sweat pop right out of her. "Did you just call me Mum?" She could've led it slide, but she figured that doing so would be more suspicious than not. Nearby, Severus almost laughed at what he perceived to be Johnny's snark. He recalled the boy cheekily calling him Dad the other day when he showed too much concern. It had not been unpleasant—just odd. The boy managed to make it sound so effortlessly natural, especially just now.

Luckily, Johnny was quick. "Well yeah, because you're treating me like a child," he said, as if it were obvious. Even so, he realized that the manner with which he had said 'mum' didn't sound sarcastic at all and was entirely too comfortable, too normal. Hopefully only the three in the know thought anything was out of the ordinary.

"I am not treating you or Roman like a child," Hermione said through a smile, relieved that Severus hadn't commented on Johnny's blunder. "If you make your structure sophisticated, then this whole thing could be pretty fancy. I definitely recall hearing about muggle national competitions doing almost this exact thing where competitors were as old as in their twenties. Besides, D—the professor is participating too, and you wouldn't call him a child."

Roman was looking between everyone with excitement in his eyes, and pretty soon the gleam passed onto Johnny as well as he realized that he was being given the chance to have some pure, unadulterated fun with nearly all members of his immediate family. All the recent stress from other sources could stay bottled for the time being.

Severus was characteristically silent as he observed the happenings around him, content to let Hermione lead the circus. He stood back as she continued, "Paper and tape first. Who wants to pair with me? Don't worry, you'll get Professor Snape next round." She had deliberately told Severus earlier that they needed to participate in the activity twice so that each son got a turn with Severus.

Severus winced and put an arm on her shoulder. Both boys' eyes followed it automatically. "Hermione, if they already know… then I would prefer it if you stuck with 'Severus' as much as possible."

She beamed, thinking that she had been smiling entirely too much today. She just couldn't help it when Severus was involved.

"I'll go with you, Hermione," Johnny said, proud of himself for saying her name without stuttering this time. "As long as you promise there'll be a second round."

"Cross my heart."

Severus would later remark that he had not had such fun ever. Hermione had limited their supplies and time in both rounds, from only one sheet of paper and six inches of tape to a small handful of raw spaghetti and twenty marshmallows per group. No magic was allowed save for cutting charms. The time passed by in a blur, and he was almost sure that he had cracked a smile here or there. For the most part, Hermione and Severus had dutifully hung back and let the youngsters devise the building plans while they obediently performed the cuts each asked for to speed up the process. Afterwards, not wanting to waste the food, Hermione had convinced Severus that they just _had_ to cook the pasta together despite the fact that they'd all had dinner already. Anything to make the night last longer, really. It didn't matter that the pasta tasted a bit off due to the marshmallows they'd been stuck in.

The two growing boys had worked up an appetite despite themselves and ate a good deal while Hermione and Severus tenderly watched on, the latter not knowing that Hermione was feeling the same thoughts of care for the two students, but more. The only significant different in their thoughts was that Hermione was longing for her eldest to be part of the moment as well.

She should have realized that Bryan's involvement or lack thereof was completely up to her, and that he would soon get tired of being left out. As soon as he decided that he'd had enough, there was no one stopping him from taking matters into his own hands.

* * *

 **Severus-Bryan interaction will eventually happen, I promise! All in due course.**


	31. Chapter 31

**FFN's been pretty screwy lately, so if you didn't get a notification for the previous chapter and haven't seen it yet, I'd encourage you to read that first so you aren't confused :)**

* * *

Once again, Severus was left confused as he contemplated his time with the two younger Sawyers and Hermione. It was surprising enough that he was able to be at ease around them; it was even more surprising that they could say the same. Save for perhaps Minerva, no one had ever felt comfortable around him, especially not a student.

What odd children.

Even as he thought that, he felt something in his chest stir. Was this what it felt like to feel for someone? Beyond romantic love? He'd just started exploring a real, mature love with Hermione, and now this?

A stab of jealousy flew into his gut, but he reprimanded himself immediately for feeling that way. He didn't even know who their father was, and it was likely that he'd gone through some extreme form of suffering.

 _As if you haven't as well,_ a voice inside his head said.

 _Shut it. No use wanting another man's children. It's not like you even know what it's like to have any._

There was a knock on the door. He hoped it was Hermione, but it wasn't to be. Minerva took in his disappointed expression with interest, taking a quick look behind her shoulder to see if anyone had followed her.

"Don't know who you were expecting," she said plainly.

He waved her off lazily. "I wasn't. I was just hoping for some peace and quiet, which _clearly_ I won't be getting." His lack of venom made it clear that he wasn't actually upset with her, even if he drawled out his words with exaggerated sarcasm.

"Well, I found something that may be of interest to you, but since you'd rather have peace and quiet…"

Severus observed her curiously. "You've come all the way down here, haven't you? Take a seat."

She did so, flashing him a look that told him just how much she did not appreciate being ordered around. "I was looking at the files of the incoming first years—"

"And I care why?"

She ignored him. "One of them, though currently living in Scotland, was listed as being born in Germany." She grinned as she saw Severus's eyes light up in interest. "Naturally, with _you_ in mind, as I was already viewing birth records, German at that, I decided to go back a few years and find the Sawyer files."

"And?" Severus couldn't believe that he hadn't done that himself. He was too busy looking for records on the father that he'd forgotten the children's records themselves could have offered valuable information.

"Get this. _Nothing."_

"Nothing? How do you mean?"

"I mean nothing. Then I thought that maybe they were born in Britain after all and had moved over there later, so I looked back in the mainland ministry records, but they weren't there either. No signs of one Bryan, Sydney, or Roman Sawyer. What do you think?"

Severus allowed a quick second of mirth to pass by him as he thought of how Johnny would wince at being referred to by his legal name. It made sense though, that any record of his would be under that name.

"Let's be logical here, Minerva. There are more countries on the map than just Germany and Britain. I certainly believe the bit about them being German, but it seems now that they were all born elsewhere or simply hold citizenship in another coutnry. Perhaps their mother had a strong inclination toward giving birth in an upscale French hospital. How do citizenship laws work in those countries?"

"Oh, I don't know! I considered that, but what if it's something else? Birth records are different from citizenship records, so you're straying a bit. My point is, what if their parents were actively trying to hide their existence? They were homeschooled for much of their lives, after all."

"I was under the impression that magical births were automatically registered."

"For the Hogwarts registry, they are. Around the world, that's not the case. It's generally accepted and understood, though, that it's part of the process immediately after welcoming a child."

Severus threw his hands up into the air. "Shows how much I know about having children."

"Focus, Severus! Why would the Sawyers do such a thing?"

"First off, my foreign hospital theory could very well be possible. And second of all, in case you forgot, there was a war going on. German or not, they evidently saw the severity of the situation."

"But think about it. Their eldest is just a year younger than Potter, so he was likely born around the time of You-Know-Who's first defeat. Wouldn't that give them reason to feel safe?"

"I believe you have the dates wrong." He racked his brain to remember anything of what Roman had told him pertaining to his oldest brother's birthday, finally remembering the line in relation to the young boy's chipper explanation of his typical Christmas: _We always finish the holidays with Bryan's birthday._ Something along those lines. Therefore the boy had a December or January birthday, nearly a year before the Dark Lord's attack at Godric's Hollow. He explained as much to her: "I'm reasonably sure that he was born at the latest in January of 1981, which puts him months before October. Your reasoning is wrong; that was the height of the Dark Lord's terror."

She looked at him strangely. "How would _you_ know that?"

He wasn't about to say that he was having weekly conversations with Roman. "Well, I'm not the only one looking into the background of the Sawyers, aren't I?"

"Touché."

* * *

"Miss Granger. Out of bed after curfew?"

Hermione smiled at him, though there were bags under her eyes that he could've swore weren't as heavily pronounced the last time he had looked that closely. "There's no one here. You can quit the act."

He relaxed after taking a quick glance around. "It's been a while since I saw you out here during my patrols."

She shrugged. "I wasn't specifically angling to bump into you this time, but that's always an added plus." She froze suddenly. That might've been the wrong thing to say.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you mustn't be surprised," she hurriedly continued, "didn't I say the one time that one of the reasons I came back for my seventh year was to see you?" If she recalled correctly, that was part of her tearful explanation on the night of their first kiss in this new timeline. He didn't respond, and she abruptly leaned into him, drawing comfort from his presence. "I've missed you."

"Silly girl. You just saw me earlier today."

She inhaled his scent in deeply. "That was in class. Doesn't count."

He privately agreed, as seeing Hermione as his student versus as a partner in a private capacity such as now were two very different things. "Well," he began awkwardly, "it's rather late, and you look quite tired. I'll escort you back."

She tried to suppress her yawn, but her body betrayed her. She'd been hoping to spend some more time with him now that he was here in the flesh. Together, they slowly headed toward the head dorms.

"Try to get some sleep," he said as a farewell.

"No—Severus… Please stay."

He stared into her cinnamon eyes, swallowing once. "You know I can't do that." The last time he'd been here, it wasn't nighttime, and there wouldn't have been the connotations that were there now…

She recovered quickly. "I only meant that I probably wouldn't be able to get any sleep, and that I'd love to spend that time in your companionship. Nothing more." That wasn't strictly true, but there was no way he'd stay if she indicated otherwise.

"The principles are the same." Still, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. Damn him for assuming that she was asking him to stay for _that._

She huffed in frustration. "No, they bloody aren't!" _Is it too much for me to want to spend some much-deserved time with my husband,_ she wanted to shout to anyone who listened. But of course she couldn't. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to calm down. "Please, Severus. _Please._ If you leave now I'll be more forlorn than I have been in ages." _And that's saying something._

Severus quickly weighed his options. He obviously wanted to be there with her, and according to her it was only his _companionship_ she wanted. That was something he could provide without guilt. Besides, she seemed so small as she begged him to stay. He hadn't seen her so weak before. Silently, he motioned her forward, and her eyes lit up, telling him without words that he'd made the right choice.

She led him directly past the common area and to her bedroom door, and he looked like he was about to have the same argument with her when she shut him up with a sharp look. Once inside, he got a good look at her room. It was… surprisingly bare. At least, the walls were. He'd expected a muggle poster or two. With the charms all in place, the framed photos on the wall weren't visible to him. He couldn't claim that the rest of the room was similarly bare—clothes were strewn around, books were open, etc.; it looked thoroughly well-lived. He did his best to not look at the large bed.

Hermione followed his line of sight and realized she had something else to do. She asked him to close his eyes, and he did so without hesitation, assuming that she needed a change of clothes. That was what she had hoped he would believe. Quick as a flash, she gathered all the books she still had lying around the room related to healing snake venom and hid them. Though they'd successfully created their antidote, she hadn't stopped doing the extra reading. Then, for good measure, she changed into her sleeping clothes—a simple t-shirt and comfy shorts. Looking around again to make sure nothing suspicious was there, she perched comfortably on the mattress and allowed him to open his eyes again. He took in her outfit before quickly averting his gaze. With any other woman, he wouldn't have minded openly leering, but this was Hermione. She managed to make him a better person.

She thought his actions were adorable, even if she knew he'd absolutely hate and disagree with being described that way. A shy Severus was something she'd have to get used to for the time being.

"So you've been having trouble sleeping?" He asked, trying to get the ball rolling. It didn't do for them to just sit there in the position they were in.

She had indeed. With the potion now done, Hermione had started to grow even more restless with the continued thoughts of _when_ plaguing her. That was on top of the hopelessness that had been a part of her ever since Severus passed away that fateful March. Coming to this time hadn't erased it completely. And how would she tell him? She'd envisioned countless scenarios, each more awkward and disastrous than the rest. She wanted it so much, not just for herself but also for her children. They wanted more than anything to be able to acknowledge their father, and she just wasn't able to give it to them at the moment. It killed her to think so.

"There's just been a lot on my mind lately."

Severus remained silent, encouraging her to go on. That gave her a momentary burst of encouragement. "Severus, I… We… That is…"

"Yes?"

She buried her face in her hands. "It's nothing important. I _really_ don't want to think about it anymore, especially not while I could be spending quality time with you."

He wanted to argue that whatever she had almost said likely had to do with him and could affect _quality time,_ but he refrained.

"Come closer."

He knew it was a _horrible_ idea, but he did it anyways. Before he knew what was happening, her lips were on his, and he found himself responding with equal amounts of fervor. It was an amazing feeling, and he wondered why he'd been pushing the young witch's attempts away. It wasn't like him to refuse a woman, few as they had been over the years. His heart might have belonged to Lily until recently, but he still had needs that he settled through emotionless encounters.

The last episode with Hermione on the couch had been entirely too long ago. He'd closed himself off physically after that, to both of their frustration. Without any warning, he growled and pushed her forcefully into the mattress, unknowingly doing what Hermione had described to Draco the other day as her favorite position. With her shorts being so short, there was only his own robes preventing his bare member from touching the inside of her thigh. She was even smaller when draped under him, but all he could think of was removing any distance between the two of them. He groaned again, this time in pleasure, and chanced a glance into her eyes. He swore and leapt off of her when she saw her eyes squeezed shut.

Hermione opened her eyes in confusion to see Severus standing way far from where he just was. "What the hell, Severus?"

"I was hurting you. I—" He looked furious with himself, and Hermione was quick to remedy that.

"Are you joking? I was having the best time of my life. At least I was until you damn well jumped off me like I was a hot potato…"

"But you—"

"No. If you were hurting me you would've bloody known." By now she was beyond upset, but she willed herself to relax. She couldn't ask for things to be like how she remembered, she reminded herself. "I don't suppose you would get back to what you were doing?"

He gave no response, and she sighed. "Well, at least lie with me, would you? As a consolation prize for me." He did so, and she immediately snuggled up to him after pulling the covers up to cover them both. He was initially rigid at the contact, but he slowly relaxed in her arms.

"For future reference, though," she whispered into his ear, "I like it rough." Evidently this was embarrassing for her to voice out loud, so she turned around so that she wasn't facing him. "Short of hurting me, you weren't even going as hard as I'd like." By now, her face was burning, and she was more than a little bit glad that he couldn't see.

She couldn't see his reaction either, but she could feel it. Feeling bold, she wiggled slightly and was rewarded with a loud hiss. He turned the other way. "Damn it, Hermione, if you don't stop I'll—"

"Alright, I won't stop."

"Fuck! That's not what I mean!"

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean—how do you not see that I'm Severus Snape, Hogwarts's resident death eater, and that you'd regret it if we did?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously, are we going to have this conversation again? Unabashedly, she reached for his cock and he gently slapped her hand away. She stubbornly brought it back. "You obviously want me. I want you. I swear on… on _absolutely everything_ , from my future children to my unborn daughter's memory that I will _not_ regret being with you."

"Your unborn daughter's memory?"

Shit. That had slipped out. "Just demonstrates the severity of that swear, doesn't it? Everything gets serious when you put in deceased people," she said nonchalantly. Unluckily, Severus didn't let it slide by so easily.

"You've been pregnant before?"

Hermione sighed, her body going stiff. "Of course not. Call me crazy, but… I had a particularly vivid dream once where I was," she said slowly, not looking up at him. "Most girls do, don't they?" She smiled, but it was more of a grimace. "I knew it was a girl, but I woke up before I got the chance to meet her. That... _dream_ crosses my mind a lot."

"You said she was deceased."

Hermione growled, an actual sound that took Severus by surprise. "I don't suppose you want to hear how offended I am that you're more interested in an odd dream I had than the fact that you have a willing female in bed with you with her hands on your cock." She was trying to distract him from the topic of Eloise, but it wasn't her offence that got his attention but her vulgarity. As if she had beckoned it directly, his member—faded slightly from the mini inquisition—sprang back into attention.

She reached for him again, and this time he hesitated but didn't bat her hands away. "I promise that I'll keep my clothes on. Happy?"

He didn't respond, as there was no right answer. Instead, he could only watch helplessly as she expertly opened the front of his robes and unbuttoned the absolute minimum it took to free his cock while leaving the rest of him fully clothed. Slowly, she began stroking him, and he wondered to himself again why he kept trying to push her away.

Her eyes were on his, as if to make sure that she wasn't taking advantage of him, and he could only marvel at the irony of it all. No, she certainly wasn't taking advantage of him, as there was no doubt that he deeply wanted it. Instead, he was doing his utmost best to not take advantage of her.

When it was clear that he wasn't going to protest, she burrowed deeper into the covers, and he breathed in shock when he felt his cock being enveloped by a warm, wet surface. With one powerful yank, he removed the covers to get a good glimpse of the witch with her lips wrapped around him.

He wasn't going to last much longer, that much he knew, but damn, the girl knew what she was doing! He was definitely hitting the back of her throat, and her tongue—Gods! Severus wondered what other lucky men had been on the receiving end of those lips and felt disgust and possession at the thought of anyone else having her; of her pleasing anyone else. There was no way she could do what she was doing without prior experience, that much was for sure.

She was taking him deeper and deeper, and she had grabbed onto both sides of his waist to be able to take even more of him at a time. She pulled him out completely, and Severus could nearly cry as the cold air hit him. Luckily, it was just to be able to speak: "Damn it Severus, put your hand on my head and push me deeper; do something, anything!"

He complied, tangling his fingers into her hair and adding in a gentle thrust each time he pushed her onto him. She gagged slightly but didn't stop. When she could sense that he was going to come at any moment, she sped up her pace, intent on catching it, but Severus refused to come into her mouth. He forcibly removed himself, deciding that he wasn't going to sully any part of her room even though a quick scourgify would fix it, and came into his own hand before swiftly cleaning it up. They were both breathing heavily.

Severus gazed at Hermione, newfound wonder in his eyes. _She's obviously not as innocent as I thought,_ he said to himself. _Perhaps I shouldn't have worried so much about protecting her innocence from me._

Hermione meanwhile watched the flicker of emotions pass through his eyes. She had put her all into that with the intention of impressing him, but she suddenly worried that she put her cards on the table too early. _Will he think I'm some sort of slut? Oh Gods, he's going to get all jealous again, but this time it'll be over himself!_

Both weren't quite sure of what to say, and so a silence reigned. Before either of them could break it, Severus heard the gentle snores coming from beside him; she was obviously spent from their previous activities. With his mind still swirling on thoughts of Hermione and what he'd learned, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When he woke, he found himself entangled in a mass of limbs. Momentarily confused, it took him a second for last night's activities to wash up into his head, and he marveled at how it really must've been all real. Gently, he removed her arms and legs from him, intent on prepping for his early morning lesson and letting her get the sleep she deserved. The morning wood was a problem, but he could go back to his place to take care of it.

On his way out, a flash of magic on the walls made him do a double-take, and upon closer glance he realized that the room had a ton of heavy magic woven all around, concentrated on the wall space.

 _Curious._

Unable to help himself, he disillusioned himself and additionally cast a silencing charm so that he wouldn't be caught in his snooping. Reaching for the wall with his hand, he was unsurprised when a ward gently repelled and encouraged him to think of other thoughts unrelated to the wall. But he was determined. He tried again, and with sweat breaking through his brow, he got his hand through and felt something that most certainly wasn't the wall. It protruded and continued in a rectangular shape. The inside of the rectangle was just another smooth surface with a different texture than the wall. Severus realized that the spell must have been vision based, and that Hermione likely hadn't thought about someone so intent on _feeling_ rather than _seeing_ whatever she was hiding.

Hermione seemed to stir, and he froze in fear before remembering that he was disillusioned and silenced. Deciding to move away from the wall, he spotted a half-open drawer and peered inside. It was filled with nothing but slips of paper, most of them of letter length. Only the one on the top was clear, and he wasn't about to sift through the pile lest she find out. The message was only a strip of paper with two lines.

 _You can't go with Dad, and heaven forbid Ron Weasley worms his way in. You gotta admit, it's not that bad of an idea, ain't it? Would you go with me? Love, B_

* * *

 **Y'all, I was really worried about putting this chapter out, but hey, I always said it would be mature and we're just getting started! The next couple of chapters have me worried over your reactions as well, but let me just say that, erm, we're moving along!**


	32. Chapter 32

The short, handwritten note was still in Severus's mind days later. He could repeat it word for word at this point. It honestly didn't make any sense. The Weasley was mentioned, and the fact that his surname was used meant that it wasn't anyone close to the ginger family. _You can't go with Dad,_ it had begun. What did this Dad have to do with the Weasley? And where were they going? His first thought had been the February ball, as the B even matched with Bryan Sawyer, but he was reasonably sure that Hermione would not know the Sawyers's father. Besides, wasn't his life status still up in the air—wasn't he either dead or incapacitated? Hermione would be the last person to know him. For now, all he could get out of the message was that this B figure had come up with a plan to have Hermione go somewhere with him, instead of with B's father, and part of it was to prevent her from going there with Ronald Weasley.

The intergenerational thing was odd. Whose father could Hermione possibly have connections with?

And that parting word. Love. Maybe he was reading too deeply into it. Maybe B was female. Maybe B was a family member, though he was fairly certain that Hermione was an only child. He slammed his fist onto his desk in frustration, hissing in anger as some of the ink splashed. _You could just ask her,_ a voice in his head said. _After all, she's had your fucking cock in her mouth._

 _...And likely others, too._

An image of Bryan Sawyer jumped back into his mind. Severus hadn't even known that he and Hermione were actual friends until he saw them interact at the ball. The other night only reminded him that there was much more he didn't know about her. He was certain that he could believe her when she forcefully stated that there was nothing going on between the two _,_ but what if there was history there?

He didn't see how that could be the case. The Sawyers were unknowns before this term, and he doubted Hermione had time for a fling while she was out fighting the Dark Lord. Did that mean she gained her experience in sixth year? The thought upset him, but on thinking hard of the Gryffindor witch who would become the one he so cared for now, he was certain that the version of her in sixth year was the uptight, prudish girl that they all knew. That left her window of experience-gaining to be the current term.

He could never forget the way she warmly looked into Sawyer's eyes at the ball, swaying gently with him when she likely thought no one was watching. There was something going on there, but to hell if he was going to bring it up to her anytime soon. If he'd learned anything, it was that being hasty never helped.

* * *

Johnny was helping his father mark papers, something that he didn't mind doing even if he preferred making the actual potions. Nearby, the professor was working through his own stack. Johnny took turns peering up at his father and smiling in contentment. The potions professor caught on after the first three looks, but he pretended not to notice and even engaged in a few of his own curious gazes. Knowing Johnny as he did, he predicted that his young apprentice would ask something of him.

"Professor?"

"Out with it, Johnny."

The youngster smiled shyly and looked down, allowing his fringe to cover his eyes briefly before he brushed them out. "I haven't even thought over it completely, but… can I ask you something?"

Severus knew without a doubt that anyone else's wishy-washy behavior would annoy the hell out of him, but it was different with this boy. Still, he could not help his sarcastic response. "You already are. You now have one question left."

"What?"

"For heaven's sake, Johnny! Just say it."

He tried to steady himself. It was quite a big thing to bring up. "Well, Mum—my mother, that is—she bought us tickets to see SGE on April fourth and I would love it if you came along." He looked up sheepishly, waiting for the other to say something before he elaborated.

"SGE? I don't recall that being the name of a quidditch league, so would that be an opera or some other performance?"

"No, nothing like that. Eintracht Frankfurt. Football."

"Ah. You're one of _those."_

"What?" Johnny said hotly. "Of course I am! But not for SGE. That's Bryan's team. I like FC Bayern as they actually win."

"So let me get this straight. You're asking me to go see a football match in Germany with you and your family. Of a team which you don't even like?"

"That's the basic gist, yeah. It was part of Mum's present for Bryan, so of course it's his team."

"And why didn't she get tickets for your team?"

He shrugged. "I got other stuff that I'm more than happy with."

"And what did you get?"

"This and that. So what'll it be? Can you come?"

"I'd hate to intrude. And where would the extra ticket happen to come from?"

Johnny panicked. "No extra ticket. You can take Mum's. She's not a big fan of SGE." The lie made him sick to his stomach. There were enough tickets to go around, but with his unthinking lie his mother would have to stay back. She was looking forward to going to the match with all of them. Hopefully it all worked out.

Severus raised an eyebrow. It was quite clear that the boy wasn't being entirely truthful with the way he flushed. "So you're offering her ticket to me? I couldn't possibly take that, you know."

"Just think about it. Please. Keep April fourth open on your calendar? It's a Sunday," he added helpfully.

"You do realize that April fourth isn't too far away, especially with the Easter holidays upon us?"

Now that was something Johnny hadn't realized. They'd decided as a family to stay in the castle for Easter, so it hadn't been a big deal. "All the better. Just think about it?" Johnny said again. Then, to avoid an outright rejection, he quickly went back to marking the essays, though it was much harder to concentrate as he felt his father's piercing eyes on him.

* * *

Not long after Johnny left, Hermione came in, their first private audience since that night. He had expected her to be shy, given recent events, but she seemed unperturbed as she greeted him with a brilliant smile. Both steadfastly ignored the topic of what happened in her room _._ He found himself observing her harder, as if he'd be able to _see_ traces of another man on her.

"You shouldn't have left so early. I missed you."

"Not all of us can stay in bed till noon." He motioned toward the essays. "Dunderheads, the lot of them."

Hermione looked questioningly at the smaller pile a distance away.

"My apprentice was here not long ago assisting me. Mr. Sawyer makes himself quite useful."

Hermione coughed. "Severus, there's no need to be so formal, especially to me. I'm well aware you've taken to calling him Johnny."

"Habit," he replied curtly. "Speaking of Mr. Saw—Johnny," he amended, "the child had another one of his silly ideas."

She waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't, she spurred him on. "Well, don't leave me hanging, Severus!"

"He invited me to go with his family to see a muggle football match next week. Said I could take the place of his mother."

Oh. She had almost forgotten about that. That was yet another of her personal deadlines for letting Severus know. Then she really listened to what he'd just said. _Take my place? Why would Johnny offer that?_ She'd best amend that now. "Why would you have to take her place when they have an extra ticket?"

"Ah. I sensed that they did, as he isn't the best at lying. But how would _you_ know?"

"Bryan told me. It was his present after all, correct? Maybe their mother was keeping a place open for a new beau. Bet she'd like you," she teased.

 _Bryan told her._ He tensed for a moment at the name and did his hardest to let it slide. It simply came out of her mouth so smoothly and easily, and if the unpleasant tightening of his chest was any indication, it bothered him. "Not every woman is a silly little Gryffindor witch with absolutely no taste in men," he quipped, referring to her last statement.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Did you just tease back?" Perhaps she'd unlock the Severus she knew earlier than she'd expected.

"No," he huffed. "I do not tease."

She kept smiling, leaning closer to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Anyway, you should go with them. Do you remember how happy you all were when we did those spaghetti towers? You'd be making their day."

"What about my day? Mine?"

"Oh, come off of it, Severus! As if you didn't enjoy that night with Johnny and Roman and myself? It's not your enjoyment you're afraid of, that much I know."

He was silent for a moment before he responded. "So you wouldn't mind if I went?"

"Of course not!"

In her place he really would have minded if she went off to spend her day with another man and his children. But he didn't voice that thought, instead wondering how much she really cared for him. He didn't see the slight frown that marred her face as she correctly guessed his thoughts a second too late.

* * *

He was sure this was a bad idea. Though she would no doubt receive him with open arms, it still felt wrong to welcome himself into her room without an explicit invitation. He just… missed her. Wanted to see her. Wanted to reassure himself that his fears were unfounded. The idea of Hermione leading him on was so horrid and so unrealistic that he was sure he was just overthinking.

He was Severus Snape, after all, and Severus Snape wasn't the kind to speak to someone when something was bothering him. No, he was the kind to silently arrive at his own conclusions without involving anyone else. Bringing others into the mix would lead to vulnerability and complications. Those were things that he didn't actively try to entangle into his life.

He currently wasn't even in her room yet. He had only made his way into the heads' common room, a place where all the professors had access to. He was no different. As he approached the door to her room, he felt a sudden wave of shame and paranoia wash over him. What if he was caught? What if Minerva decided to visit too and saw him? He quickly disguised himself and crept closer to the door. He was about to push it open when voices from within stopped him.

"You really should tell him, you know."

"Merlin, Bryan, I know! Every time I see him I think it. But it's not that easy." There was a pause, and he strained to listen, feeling his fingers tremble and his stomach clench painfully. "Don't give me that look, young man. I've done enough for you, starting from agreeing to go to that silly ball."

"You're still not over that? I thought you had a good time!" The voice sounded almost hurt.

"I did," she murmured, her tone softening. "You're quite charming when you choose to be. But that's not the problem, is it?" Another pause. "I convinced him that it was nothing at all, but I still see it in his eyes sometimes even if he's stopped bringing it up. It pains me. I wish I hadn't gone! One step forward, two steps back. You and I could've still had that heart-to-heart about your future plans without having the whole school see us together."

With steam puffing out of his ears, Severus didn't hear Hermione asking Bryan to help her move her dresser to the other end of the room or his subsequent grumble of "just use magic, Mum!" even as he complied.

The soft grunts broke him out of his reverie. Not bearing to eavesdrop for another second, he stormed away from the door and out of the heads' common area with his hands balled into fists. It seemed his fears weren't quite so unfounded after all. Somewhere along the line, his disillusionment had worn off, but he didn't care. Students scurried away in abject fear. He didn't care. _He didn't care._

Hell hath no fury like _Severus Snape_ scorned.

* * *

His quarters were in complete disarray, but he couldn't care less. Material possessions could be replaced. He could be the richest man in the world and Hermione— _that damn enchantress—_ would still be toying with him. Because he'd never be as handsome or as perfect as some other Gryffindor golden boy. First it was James Potter, and now—twenty years later—now it was Bryan Sawyer. He burned with anger over the unfairness of it all. What did that ponce have that he didn't? _Lots of things,_ he thought self-deprecatingly. _Anyone would choose him without giving me a second glance. Why should Hermione be any different?_

So she wanted to play with him, did she? _I convinced him that it was nothing at all,_ she had said. How good of an actress did she think she was? She gave herself too much credit. Well, damn her to hell. He could do it too. How was it possible to love and hate someone so much? He would accept Johnny's invitation and go to the game—with Hildegard Sawyer. If he remembered correctly, that woman hadn't been entirely repulsed by him like most people. He could play too. Turn up the charm. He could be a bastard too. Maybe Roman's ' _I wish you were my dad'_ could come true.

 _Not likely,_ he thought with a dark laugh. _I'm never going to be so foolish as to give my heart away again._

* * *

 ** _*_ Hides behind shelf* Severus, I thought you said being hasty never helped! :P **

**Hermione needs some motivation, or else she's never going to tell! I for one am ready for the reveal ;) Who saw this coming? (Also it took me four+ hours to have the courage to hit the upload button, so any feedback will be met with immense joy)**


	33. Chapter 33

**In which Bryan reaches the peak of his suffering (fair warning). It can only get better for him from here, though :)**

* * *

The Easter holidays were not going as Hermione had hoped. For starters, she'd opted to stay at Hogwarts over the privacy and beauty of Cornwall for the sole reason of spending more time with Severus, but he was unavailable at every turn. If she didn't know better, she'd say that he was avoiding her, but she hadn't done anything wrong. Had she? No, she thought. Unless he was still uncomfortable over that blowjob...? Every time she was at his door, no one answered. She'd taken to searching for him in the halls again, and he was nowhere to be seen either. He'd missed many meals too, and for the few that he was there, he steadfastly refused to make eye contact. She would have confronted him if classes were in session, but as it stood, there was no real way to seek an audience with him.

She sighed. The SGE game was this weekend, and she didn't foresee being able to tell Severus by then. She'd just have to make another appearance as Hildegard. Johnny had told her that Severus had accepted his invitation, and she was glad. If his busy arse didn't have time to see her, at least he'd be there for the kids.

The timing of things left her feeling melancholy, and with no schoolwork to keep her occupied, the thoughts could only fester in her head. With it currently being April, she could recall even more clearly the terrible days and months she'd endured following that fateful March when they lost Severus. Everything had been so painful that she wasn't sure how she even made it through. She'd temporarily pulled Bryan and Johnny out of Hogwarts weeks before, when it was clear that their father wasn't going to make it, but they'd elected to go back after there was nothing more waiting for them when all was said and done. Then it had been just Roman and Eloise in her belly to keep her company.

She shuddered. That was last April. There was a world of difference between then and now. She couldn't help but softly pat her flat stomach, feeling sadness overwhelm her. Where was Eloise currently? Where could she have gone when the powers-that-be dropped her mother and brothers off in this uncertain time?

The feelings overwhelmed her, but she pushed them down.

* * *

As arranged with the headmistress, 'Hildegard' arrived Sunday morning to portkey them all to Frankfurt. Severus awkwardly stood near Johnny, making sure to stay as far away from Bryan as possible. Roman was absolutely ecstatic, and with the recent progress he'd made with the professor, he no longer felt it weird to hang on to his arm especially as they were out of the castle.

Severus, for his part, tried to forget about Bryan Sawyer and instead focused on the happy little first year attached to his arm. The past few days had been absolute hell for him. After cooling down somewhat, he wanted so much to go to Hermione, to have her tell him he was wrong, or to laugh at him and end this farce… But he was too prideful. He knew she'd tried to seek him out in multiple instances, but he couldn't bring himself to face her. Instead, he had focused on the upcoming day with the Sawyers.

"I distinctly recall you asking me to go with Germany with you, Mr. Sawyer," he said, addressing Roman. "Looks like it has come true with your brother's manipulative ways."

"Hey!" Johnny cried out, pretending to be offended, "you don't have to say _manipulative_ in such a dirty way."

"Yeah, Johnny can be a right manipulative bastard," Bryan joked lightly.

Severus clenched his fists. "That's not for you to say." His voice was so cold that Bryan took a step back in surprise. The eldest Snape son clenched his own fists before taking a deep breath and looking away, putting a tight smile on his face as he focused on entering the stadium. Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. He was quiet for a while, though he seemed to have gotten past it when they arrived at their seats. Severus surprised them all by sitting next to Hildegard. Johnny would've gotten the seat on his other side if it weren't for Roman's quick maneuvering.

When Bryan's favorite team ran onto the field, he cheered loudly. While his two brothers didn't exactly boo, they didn't cheer either. Bryan scowled at them briefly, but he was too excited to care. It was all the cooler knowing that SGE was going to win, as he could watch the leadups to all the moves that he knew were going to happen.

About forty minutes in, Hermione realized that she would have to renew her glamour. While she could do it wandlessly, there was no way that Severus wouldn't realize as he was sitting right next to her. _Damn it, why didn't he sit next to Roman and Johnny like I'd expected?_ "I'm just going to go get us some drinks," she said loudly over all the cheering. The boys barely gave her a second look. Severus, however, took his chance and got up too.

"Surely you'll have trouble carrying all those. Let me help."

She looked at him oddly. "Thanks for the offer, but I am a witch, you know."

"And we happen to be in muggle Germany."

She blushed prettily, and Severus was momentarily reminded of Hermione. He quickly shook the thought off.

It amazed Hermione that even after over twenty years of marriage, she still never tired of that delicious voice. "Alright," she half-stuttered, trying to keep it cool, though it was difficult, especially as she'd missed him these past few days. "I suppose that was the wrong thing for me to say." They walked together down to the concession stands. "Excuse me for a moment, though, Professor—"

"Severus."

"Pardon me?"

"You are not one of my students. I see no reason why you should call me Professor."

Hermione smiled warmly, unconsciously leaning into him. He hadn't extended her the privilege of calling him by his given name over Christmas, but she wasn't complaining now. He really had mellowed out in the past few weeks, apparently. "Severus it is then. As I was about to say, would you excuse me for a moment as I head to the ladies' room?"

"Of course."

With that, she rushed to a secluded area and reapplied her glamours, all the while contemplating Severus's odd behavior. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was coming onto her…? But that couldn't be.

When she went back, he was still standing there as expected. "I would have gone ahead and gotten the drinks myself but I realized that I know neither the language nor what everyone prefers," he said sheepishly.

But she could see right through him. He wasn't actually sheepish; he was just pretending to be. _Why would Severus Snape be trying to act sheepish to a mere stranger? Does he know that it's me?_ _Is this his way of telling me?_

She gazed searchingly into his eyes, trying to see if he was trying to convey a message to her, but he only looked away in response to the intensity of her scrutiny.

"Tell me more about yourself," he said suddenly.

"My—myself? What do you want to know?" _Do you know?_

"Have you found a suitable new father for your children? Last we met you were just getting over him."

"No, I haven't." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "In fact, I wasn't aware that I was searching in the first place." She made a show of looking him up and down, her heart hammering. "Are you offering?" This Severus was so hard to read, and it confused the hell out of her.

He jumped at the opportunity and stepped closer. "Perhaps."

Hermione almost closed the distance between them before she remembered herself and stepped back. "I—the drinks, Severus."

For his part, he smirked. _Women. So shallow._ For whatever reason, this witch wasn't repulsed by him, and to hell if he wasn't going to take advantage of that when most women fled the other way. "Of course, Hildegard. We mustn't get carried away." He offered her an arm, and she was impressed with herself for not openly gaping. She didn't take the arm, as she knew it wasn't something he'd normally do. The way he said _Hildegard_ echoed in her head the whole walk back to their seats.

When they came into view of the boys, Severus felt momentarily guilty when Johnny smiled up at him and Roman leaned back into him once he'd sat down. He was here for them, after all. But then he spotted the eldest Sawyer's face and felt the anger reignite in him. He tried to relax again, keeping an ear open as Roman excitedly narrated all that had happened.

Severus turned the other way to peer at Hildegard. She quickly focused back on the game, but it wasn't before he caught her staring. He smirked, thinking that this would be easier than he thought. With his left hand still firmly being grasped by Roman, he let his other hand wander until it rested on a warm, feminine knee under a fortuitously easy-access skirt.

There was a sharp intake of breath from his right. He held it there for five seconds before he began the journey up. Turning his head slightly, he murmured, too low for the boys to hear, "tell me to stop and I will."

She didn't say anything.

With her apparent permission, he reached under the waistband of her undergarments. If he were completely honest, he was just the slightest bit repulsed. Though the mother of the Sawyer boys was every inch a gorgeous pureblood—courtesy of Hermione's exaggerated glamours—she had nothing on Hermione to him. Still, he carried on, fueled by the anger that was still so palatable from days past. "Eager, are we," he whispered in her direction.

"Did you say something?" Roman perked up. "That was some crazy move by the VfL Bochum player!"

"Indeed, Mr. Sawyer. Might you have a future on the field yourself?" His right hand remained where it was, his fingers gently teasing without going in. Hermione's legs were squeezed firmly shut, and it was with great effort that he pried them slightly open to continue his ministrations.

"I never really thought about it," Roman answered, his attention focused on the action on the field. "For the most part, I'd rather watch sports than play them, I think. Except flying." He waited for a response and was disappointed when his father only made a noncommittal sound.

Just as Severus was about to insert a finger into the disguised Hermione's warm heat, he felt a firm hand over his wrist. He turned to face her and was taken aback by the blazing look in her eyes.

"That's quite enough, Severus. _Do you know?_ "

"Do I know what?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, only for yet another wave of confusion to pass by. If he didn't know, then why in the bloody blazes would he be making a move on her? A stranger?

"You haven't answered me," he said, suddenly forceful despite his hushed tones. "What don't I know? What do _you_ know?" _Is it that your son stole my witch? Or that I'm with a student? Gods, is she about to threaten me with Hermione?_

If each knew what the other was thinking, it would have been quite a comical moment.

Hermione looked down, contemplating her choice of action. If Severus was intent on bedding her in her current form, it would no doubt hurt for her to realize later that he had willingly sought the attentions of another while in a relationship with the real her. On the other hand, this form was also her, and so she had nothing to lose. She'd wanted him for a while now… But why was Severus acting this way? In their twenty some years of marriage, he'd never struck her as the unfaithful kind. Still holding on to his wrist tightly, Hermione discreetly removed it from her person and let it fall back onto his own lap.

She wouldn't let anything get that far—at least not here, in such a public place not to mention right beside her children—but she could test the waters and see how he'd react to certain things she might say. Taking a deep breath, she took a wild stab in the dark and spoke. "Well, based on your actions, I just wondered if and how you'd heard that I was torching after you." There. Not quite so unbelievable, given her earlier actions, that Hildegard Sawyer had a thing for him, right?

Severus relaxed. No, he had of course not heard that outright, but it would make the rest of the night he had planned much easier.

"I may have heard that somewhere," he lied, trying to give her a smile but failing. Smiles were reserved for Hermione, after all.

Hermione gave a weak smile of her own. "Anyway, you did come here for the children, I believe, and not me. It would be best that you kept it that way." At the last moment, she added, "At least while they're here with us."

"As the lady wishes."

"You know, you can talk to Bryan too."

Severus's lips curled before he could help it. "He's sitting too far away."

Hermione eyed him with a flash of disdain, not appreciating his attitude toward their firstborn. "Bryan!" she called. He looked over. "Come switch seats with me. Your—Professor Snape thinks you're too far away."

Bryan raised an eyebrow, an action startlingly similar to his father, but he complied. Sitting down next to the man, he realized that it had been a long while since they had been that physically close. Even over Christmas there had been some distance in their seating arrangements.

"So," the young man began quietly, his attention turned away from the match so he could observe his father, "enjoying the game?"

"I suppose you could say that," Severus replied with a smirk, his eyes glittering. _Enjoying your mother, more like._

"I'm glad you could make it." There was so much more he wanted to say, and it felt like an internal dam controlling him with the waters threatening to rush over at any moment.

"Are you now? Did you think it would be funny?" The last word was spat with just enough quiet venom that only Bryan would hear, and hear it he did.

His father's icy tone make Bryan's hairs stand on end, but he did his best to ignore the anguish the words caused, not wanting the man to see how easily he could get to him. "Do I look like I'm laughing? I don't know what I've done this time to warrant your icy attitude toward me. I've served all your unfair detentions leading up to today without so much as a word or complaint to anyone. _Walking too slowly in the corridors_? What were you doing by Gryffindor tower anyway? I'm aware you don't patrol them at that time of day. I—"

"Spare me, Mr. Sawyer."

"No, let me talk for once!" Not wanting to draw attention to himself or to give his brothers more fodder, he put up a quick silencing spell around the two of them. "I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done. Like I said over Christmas, I respect you and appreciate all that you do, including coming to this game today. I'm going to be out of Hogwarts soon, and I—I would hate to part on a sour spot." He shuddered to even think of the possibility where his mother failed and Hogwarts was the last he'd be regularly seeing his father again. "Let me make amends. Whatever it is I've done, I'm sorry." _Please, Dad,_ he thought, vulnerability creeping into his every turn, _let me in too._

He sounded so genuine that Severus considered briefly the possibility that he didn't know that Hermione was already taken when he… consorted with her. But that wasn't possible. He knew what he'd heard, and that was Hermione saying _I convinced him that it was nothing at all._

"There's nothing you can do," he said shortly. Even if the young man in front of him ended it with Hermione, there would still be throes of eligible men for her to pick before she ever got to the dungeon bat no one wanted. But maybe he'd let himself be petty. Just this once. Gazing at Bryan, he dealt his final blow. "End things with your—" he sneered— "girlfriend. She's much too good for the likes of _you."_ The 'you' was said with such derision, and though he didn't know it now, it would be something he would quickly come to regret.

Bryan's felt his chest constrict with pain before the whole statement registered with him. How did his father _,_ of all people, know that he and Lia had gotten back together? He silently wondered if his mother had discussed Lia with his father, and—by extension—him. "I know she's too good for me. But she's giving me a second chance, as should you."

"Do you even hear yourself? The sheer arro—"

"I—I don't profess to know you, but I have no idea what's made you so petty that you would use my girlfriend to attack me. What's she got to do with you? Anyways, I'm not about to let your bizarre mood swings ruin what could and should be a fine time watching my favorite team play in person." But his experience had already been dampened no matter what he claimed. "Mum," he called loudly, canceling the muffling charm, "switch back, please."

When the two passed each other, they shared a significant glance, with Hermione sighing heavily at Bryan's broken look.

Even when Fjørtoft scored the late and sole goal of the match that brought SGE to a 1-0 lead, Bryan's cheering was not completely genuine.

When the game ended and the five portkeyed back to Hogwarts, they could all sense the moodiness emerging from Bryan. He headed straight back to Gryffindor tower without a second glance at anyone. Hermione gave Roman and Johnny each a quick kiss before sending them both on their way. Then there was just the two of them, and—to Hermione, at least, the room crackled with sexual tension. She peered up at him through her eyelashes, asking herself if she was really about to say what she was thinking. She did. "If there was more you wanted to—to say, I'm sure I could better entertain you in the comfort of my home, away from these castle walls." Hermione wasn't a fool. She knew how that was likely to be taken, and she couldn't say she totally minded.

Severus hesitated. He had hurt Bryan enough, hadn't he? Maybe it was unnecessary to do the deed with his mother. But who was he kidding, he thought as a newfound resolve burned through him. In that moment, it wasn't just the eldest Sawyer he wanted to hurt. No, he wanted to hurt Hermione too for playing him like a fool.

"I'd love to hear what you have to _say,"_ he purred back.

Hermione stepped back. How had he gotten so close to him again? Then she realized that she'd have to close the distance between them again in order to side along him to Cornwall.

* * *

"You blinded me!" he cried out accusingly.

"Just for a second," she replied, having taken that second to magically disillusion all the family photos she had standing upright on the dresser. For the most part, the room was empty to begin with. Then, just for good measure, she quickly renewed her glamour even though there was still ample time left. "There. All clear."

He looked around, seeing nothing but an ordinary looking room with an even more ordinary looking queen-sized bed. "Not going to go through the pretenses, are we, Mrs. Sawyer?"

"So I'm Mrs. Sawyer again?" She didn't like the idea of taking him straight to her room, but without the proper preparations like the ones she'd seen to before his arrival over the holidays, there was no way she'd be able to make the living room open to his eyes. For Merlin's sake, she hadn't even bothered ever taking the tree down, and she didn't need him to see that and wonder why a Christmas tree was still up in April. Instead she looked away from Severus, her heart thudding, consciously aware of just what sort of backdrop they were in here in her bedroom.

Thus she didn't see the nearly imperceptible widening of his eyes when he spotted _that_ necklace on her bedside desk.

The metal heart necklace.

The one that he knew Hermione had stopped wearing in favor of her new one. Here, in the Sawyer home.

Rage coursed through his veins as he realized that Hermione must've been by the home too. That her current one must've been from Bryan, and that he'd gifted it to her here and she'd left her old one behind. It never occurred to him to wonder why Bryan's _mother_ would have the necklace in her room. He clearly hadn't been thinking straight this whole day to begin with.

"No," he answered, not skipping a beat in answering her most recent question. "You're still Hildegard to me. Even if you were another man's missus, that wouldn't stop me. Not today." He could feel her shudder—probably in disgust at his proclamation, or so he thought—but her lack of protest was very telling. Mind irrevocably made, he lifted her into the air as if she weighed nothing and deposited her onto the bed, himself following. Getting hard was a real difficulty as he didn't approach her out of lust, but imagining that it was Hermione beneath him did the trick. Despite what he believed to be her betrayal, he could't just magically lose all his attraction to the Gryffindor witch who'd stolen his heart.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "Are you really going to…!" It was hardly a real question. She wanted this, and she would deal with the consequences later.

"You fucking bet I am," he growled. His fingers had already popped open her first two buttons and revealed a creamy breast. "I haven't heard any protest from you, and you fucking brought me right to your fucking bed."

Hermione winced. He didn't often use such language. In fact, she was well aware that colorful language was somewhat rare for him as he preferred to keep the voice in his head separate from the one he regularly exercised. As she had expected all along, something must've set him off. But she didn't have the brainpower to really think about it. Severus seemed frantic with need, undoing her blouse in quick motions before tugging at her skirt. He was rough, and there was no love involved. Hermione would've loved it if not for the cold gleam in his eyes. There was no focus on her pleasure, but strangely enough, neither was there one on his. It was almost as if he just wanted to get it over with.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off too," she gasped with difficulty while a hand roughly squeezed her left breast. When he didn't respond, she reached for his cloak, trying to remove it from his person, but he stopped her.

"That will be staying on tonight." There was an air of finality in his voice. He was not about to make himself vulnerable to a virtual stranger. This was his revenge. But a niggling feeling of doubt rose in his head. _This is also Johnny's mother you're about to defile,_ he thought. _Roman's too. The poor boy loves his mother._

And was it right to treat Hildegard this way? She had been nothing if not gracious to him, welcoming him in with open arms over the holidays and sparing him a meal. She didn't have it easy, raising three underage children alone, but she apparently managed. There was something about her that garnered his respect even beyond her mothering abilities, but he didn't want to consider that he could actually be attracted to her. She didn't deserve this treatment. But why then was she going along with it?

Hermione could feel the moment that he slowed down. Her eyes flew open as she stared at him in wonder, but his own were squeezed shut, as if he were fighting an internal battle. His grip on her loosened, and she could tell that he was trying to back off without making it seem awkward. Taking advantage of his fumblings, she arched her hips up to grind into his tented trousers. He gave her an unreadable expression.

"Why?"

Hermione bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. "I have my reasons. If you thought I'd be unwilling, why did you proceed?"

"It's not what you think."

"You don't know what I think."

"You being unwilling would have given me a perfect reason to not carry out what I had planned."

"Had? Not have?"

He didn't answer.

Amazingly, she felt disappointment and anger. "You can't do that. You can't just come in here, spice things up, and get my hopes up before telling me that you hadn't planned on it in the first place. That's unfair." She glanced at his nether regions, still clothed. "By the looks of it, you're not ready to leave yet either."

"I thought you loved your husband."

 _The irony._ "He's gone," she bit out, her voice stiff. "I'm living the life of an old spinster stuck in this remote cottage while my children are miles away. That still doesn't mean that I'll jump onto any bit of male attention, but there's something about you."

 _There's something about you, too,_ Severus thought, but he didn't know what.

"Just one night," she continued, feeling ridiculous. "I don't know what drove you to my bed—" _and hell if I don't find out soon_ — "and we're both going to regret this tomorrow, maybe even years later, but you've gone this far and—I might be nearing fifty, but no woman wants to think that the sight of her, unclothed, is so meaningless to a hot-blooded man." The last bit was her attempting to be funny with a touch of self-deprecation.

"I don't love you," he felt necessary to say.

"Of course. Same here."

"I'm not a gentle lover."

"All the better."

"And I have a partner."

"You do? Fuck." Now that was the question, wasn't it? Why was he here if he recognized the fact?

"Are you still as eager?"

"I don't envy your partner right now, but everything I've said stands. Perhaps she'll be more understanding than you think when you tell her how it was I who made you go through with it." Suddenly, she felt bad for Severus. For whatever reason, he had intended to cheat on her, but he'd reigned himself in. Now, here she was, trying to get him to accomplish his original intention when he'd already decided against it and gotten back on the right track. At the end of the day, he would feel much more guilty than he should. Having been at the scene firsthand, she would know all the details of the situation, so at least the bit about her being more understanding would stand true.

Merlin help her, but she was of the opinion that they'd done entirely too much talking and not enough fucking. Giving Severus a significant look, she allowed herself to open the three buttons at the top of his trousers and let his member flow free. It wasn't as engorged as earlier, but that could change. With a growl, he came alive and removed her last article of clothing, pressing his lips to the hollow of her neck. The action made Hermione realize that he had steadily avoided kissing her on the lips this whole time.

"You came here with a purpose," she whispered into his ear. "Whatever that is, if you feel nothing for me as a person, then let that original purpose lead you forward."

She didn't realize it, but that was just the right thing to say. Through all the talking, Severus had almost forgotten that he'd only come here because of the great ball of rage he felt toward Hermione and Bryan Sawyer. It felt like a lifetime ago, but the feelings ignited in him again. And fuck it. It seemed like Hildegard wanted him loads more than he wanted her, so he didn't have to worry about mistreating her.

As he lined himself up at his entrance, she had a sudden burst of panic. The charms didn't go so far as to alter the parts of her appearance outside of basic face shape and body structure. As far as she knew, her parts were still her parts—the same that belonged to her nineteen-year-old body that she had become reacquainted with. She was almost ashamed to admit that her younger self had been quite a prude before finishing Hogwarts, and so…

"Severus, I'm… I'm…." Then she abruptly shut up. "I'm ready," she mumbled instead. "Please don't hold back."

He raised an eyebrow at her stuttering and slammed home, going all the way in one plunging stroke and tearing her barrier apart. He followed it automatically with a second powerful thrust before he could register that something was off. Hermione howled. Though she wanted and welcomed the intrusion, it still hurt more than she'd expected. She hadn't been a virgin in a _long_ time. She tried to pass her initial shriek off for pleasure, and it wasn't hard, given that rough sex was something she normally enjoyed, but Severus wasn't that dense. He knew he'd broken something.

"You're a virgin." He had stilled and pulled out in shock, staring at her as the implications of that flew in.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of that word as you were just in me five seconds ago."

"You understood me full well."

"Goddamn it, Severus, don't let that fucking stop you!" She was sorely missing his cock after the two resounding thrusts he'd delivered even though it stung like hell.

"So you're not their mother after all."

"I refuse to talk until you finish the job," she said crossly, annoyed that he'd stopped _again_. Did the man not know how to finish anything? "Of course I'm their mother. Don't be daft. I didn't think you were such a wimp when I invited you here," she baited. "A daft wimp."

As expected, it worked. Though his erection had faded slightly, it didn't disappoint and rose back to attention as he re-pinned her down into place and entered her. "It was for your benefit," he whispered silkily.

"Shut up and fuck me harder." That was _not_ something the nineteen or even forty-three year old Hermione would say, but the situation warranted it; besides, she was still confused as to how the hell she had even gotten into this situation.

He complied, even though he hated the feeling that he had suddenly lost the upper hand. This was what she wanted? The room was filled with the sound of slapping flesh as he sheathed himself in deeper and faster each time. Severus thanked Merlin that this wasn't Hermione, even if she was the one he was imagining in order to keep himself hard—he didn't want to hurt Hermione, and though he also didn't want to hurt Hildegard Sawyer, part of his conscience let him get away with it. As it stood, this woman was some sort of freak of nature who either didn't feel pain or was indifferent. He knew he had to be hurting her with the sheer force of his repeated pummels. Evidently she had really meant it when she'd responded 'all the better' to his statement of not being a gentle lover. It was almost as if she were... an experienced virgin.

There was more pain than pleasure for her, but that was how she wanted it tonight. Looking up at Severus's face, she knew it should have hurt her—and it did; it tugged at her insides emotionally that something had caused him to decide that cheating was alright—but that didn't stop her from wanting him. Needing him. Whatever he was doing, she was most certainly also using him to release all the pent-up frustration from the last few weeks. In between it all, Hermione felt momentarily ashamed of the primal urges that had built up in her. She knew she shouldn't have responded to his propositions in the first place—hell, she shouldn't have egged him on when he was fully prepared to leave, and she knew he'd likely regret it the next day, but she couldn't help herself. Her belly clenched and unclenched as Severus delivered.

Somewhere along the line, she felt her orgasm ride out, but Severus either didn't realize or didn't acknowledge it. He kept at his merciless pounding, and Hermione for one wasn't going to complain. She had been hard-pressed to get him to do it that way normally. If it was as she suspected, he was having trouble finishing due to not being truly attracted to her in this form, but then why seek her out in the first place? It wasn't as if she, the Hermione that he knew, wasn't completely willing and able back at Hogwarts…

 _What a way to lose my virginity,_ she mused, taking a moment to gaze at the sweaty Severus hovering above her, holding her ankles high against his shoulders while he pummeled. His own loss that he insisted on keeping most of his clothes on. By the way his hair stuck to his face in streaks, she had no doubt that his back was similarly soaked in sweat. It had to be uncomfortable. Once again, his eyes were squeezed shut, so he didn't catch her staring. Though she was angry and confused by his actions tonight, she was more worried for him—what had happened to drive him over the edge? She wanted to comfort him, but she knew she had no place to do so with her fake identity.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the telltale signs coming from Severus—for starters, he was trembling and gasping. What could he possibly be feeling now—not pain, surely, but regret, maybe? Probably? It occurred to her that he could be planning on pulling out, but she didn't want that—no—and luckily, the thought never crossed his mind as she felt no resistance when she took the liberty of grabbing his backside, pushing him deeper into her—if that was even possible—until he released with a heavy breath, gasping, " _Hermione!"_

"What?" she said without thinking, and he immediately realized what he had uttered. He shut down completely, and it was like a sheet of ice had washed over him.

"You heard nothing." Relief fell upon her, and her shoulders slumped in relaxation with the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she understood that her glamours hadn't dropped.

"Your knee. You said you hurt your knee?"

Though he was grateful for the lifeline she threw at him, he was still on the defensive. Now that he'd actually done it— _Gods, he'd done it_ —he felt shame unload on him, and he hid behind a cold demeanor to protect himself. "I believe I've—what did you call it?—finished the job," he said emotionlessly and with such derision that Hermione's heart physically hurt. She had gotten him to open up slightly when they had that brief conversation, but now he was back to the icy stranger. She could no longer get a feel of all the respect that he'd extended her just earlier. "Now you can tell me who you are, if you're not their mother. Who did I just have the pleasure of fucking thoroughly, not to mention being the first to do so? _Who are you?_ "

She felt suddenly exposed and pulled the covers up. "I am their mother," she returned defensively. "I am who I have always been. Or do you become someone else each time you take a new partner? How many have you had in the last few months?"

Severus ignored the last question, having not quite picked up on the accusatory tone and instead focused on her formerly virginal status. "You know what I mean." Suddenly he was alive for a different purpose. He was about to discover something major about the Sawyers! "Forget who _you_ are. Who was their birth mother?" Somehow this little tidbit felt important.

Hermione barred her teeth. If he could be so cold, she could as well. "I can tell you who their birth _father_ wasn't. He wasn't this cruel, contrary man that you are now."

"I assure you, I have been called much worse."

"Get out. I can't bear to see you this way."

"Oh, but you are in no position to make demands." His onyx eyes glittered dangerously. As if to assert his power over her, he gestured to her state of undress compared to his full attire as he loomed over her.

But Hermione had another reason for wanting Severus to leave, besides hating to see him this way. She didn't trust herself to hold up the glamour in her distressed state, and she could see no opportunity to renew it while he was right there. "Turnage!" she called after a sudden burst of inspiration. Relief washed off her in waves when the little elf appeared. "Please escort S—Professor Snape back to his quarters."

"Don't you dare!" Severus shouted, but Turnage was faster, and she had him deposited back into his room in record time before popping back to check on her trembling mistress, who had by now reverted to her normal form.

"Bad Professor Prince-Snape," she murmured, comforting the sniffling girl.

"Something's happened," she whispered brokenly. The Severus I know would never be unfaithful. I've held off talking to him for too long."

Turnage silently agreed, but she felt that now wasn't a good time to rub it in.

* * *

 **Severus is damn lucky that Hildegard and Hermione are the same person, eh? Dear Merlin, let this be the final wake-up call Hermione needs!**

 **This would've been out earlier but I'm on vacation. On the long drive here I attempted to upload this chapter but my service didn't go through. Shame, as I was about to be the most dedicated author ever getting carsick (as I always do) with her laptop connected to her mobile hotspot just to update a fic :^)**

 **Reviews always welcome! I'm dying to know what you guys thought of this chapter. Too much? Not enough? Yay lemon? ;) Poor Bryan?** **(Incidentally, Bryan means a lot to me, and I can't wait for you guys to be able to read more of him as his role increases naturally with the story's progression).**

 **Also, I wanted to emphasize, just in case it wasn't clear enough... that Hermione was very much willing and encouraging Severus on. In fact, he might've been the original instigator, but I have no doubt that she got more out of it.**

 **Lol. This is going to go up around 3:30 am my time. Hoping to wake up to some good ol' reviews :) Love y'all!**


	34. Chapter 34

**6k+ bebe today. Would've been two separate 3ks (as in, I had two smaller updates planned for this week instead) had I not realized that days pass quicker while on holiday! Two-in-one treat for y'all. A/N at end.**

* * *

Severus was immediately filled with self-loathing as the reality of his actions crashed down onto him when he landed back in his rooms. No matter what Hermione might have done, he had undoubtedly been unfaithful to her. Hers was a maybe, his was a definitely. Two wrongs didn't make a right. Slamming his fist on the closest flat surface he could find, he almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. In all his years as a miserable bastard, he didn't think he'd done anything to compare. Sure, there was that unfortunate business with the Death Eaters, but this was wholly different. He couldn't believe he'd actually gone through with it.

When the stray thought of seeking out Sawyer's mother crossed his mind just a few days ago, he'd never thought it would become reality.

It still seemed like a nightmare.

Why didn't Hildegard stop him? If she had shown even the slightest hint of unwillingness, he knew that it would have ended there. He wasn't about to blame her for his own faults, but the woman wasn't only willing, she was encouraging. Egged him on, even. Why would she do that? It occurred to him that he should have dove into her mind—after all, his reservations against Occlumency were on students—but such a thought had never crossed his mind in the heat of the moment.

What had he done?

 _You fucked and threatened Johnny's mother. The mother of not only your very own apprentice but also of the cheerful first year who's developed an attachment to you._

Suddenly a thought filled his head. Hildegard wasn't their mother, or at least she hadn't physically given birth or conceived anyone, at least traditionally—that much was evident as he tore through her. He winced. He'd been a real bastard. Would she accept an apology? Should he apologize? He wasn't likely to see her again, after all. Not unless Johnny found another reason to push him toward his family.

Johnny. The guilt that he'd felt for his own actions magnified tenfold when he thought of his apprentice, whom he was so fond of. If he thought hard enough, he could remember the boy casually inviting him over when the weather was less cold. Well. He'd been over, the temperatures were nicer than last time, but it certainly wasn't to enjoy the warm weather. He doubted he'd ever be welcome again.

Glancing at the time, he saw that he had missed dinner. Despite the empty stomach, he wasn't hungry. Besides, Turnage might just poison his food after his treatment of her dear mistress. He deserved it, he thought.

As luck would have it, there was a knock on the door, and no other but Johnny himself was there. He was hesitant, refusing to move much farther from the door.

"I'm so sorry," Severus said automatically, though he knew he couldn't possibly be apologizing for Hildegard as the boy couldn't know.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to," Johnny said quietly, "it's Bryan."

"You were wrong," he said hoarsely, deciding in that moment that his apprentice was someone he felt comfortable confiding in. What an odd turn of events that he felt safe conversing with a fourteen-year-old boy. "You said Hermione Granger would be good for me."

The boy almost choked in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"If you can't hear me, then stand closer and leave that damn door, for God's sake," he grouched. He did not want to repeat himself.

Johnny walked closer, thinking that this evening would definitely _not_ go as planned after hearing his mother's name uttered. "No, I heard you. I only meant that I did not understand."

"She's playing me for a fool," he spat. "She and your _dear brother_."

Johnny spluttered. That certainly put the events of today in a new light. But… bleargh. He supposed no one else would think it completely preposterous if they didn't know, though. "With all due respect, sir, that's just not possible."

Severus scoffed, even though a small part in the back of his mind felt hope begin to blossom. "I know what I heard. Hermione was telling him how she'd convinced me that 'it was nothing' and how she regretted going to the ball with him—because it was public. He was in her room, and I'll never forget those sounds." He scrunched up his face in absolute loathing.

"They're friends," Johnny said warily. "Friends spend time together. I'm sure if Harry Potter or Ron Weasley were here, they'd know her room in and out, and you couldn't say she was interested in them." As for the alleged sounds, he had no explanation.

"She—"

"Besides, it might be interesting for you to hear that Bryan's seeing Lia Rogers. You remember, the girl he ditched Hermione for at the ball? You were there."

Severus felt the air leave his lungs. "Then why—the ball—you…?"

"They were on the outs all throughout December until late February, I think, and Bryan didn't want to go alone, so he manned-up and asked Hermione."

"If that were true, why would she agree?"

He shrugged, trying to act like he didn't know too much. "Maybe she was protecting _you._ After all, he had no reason to know that you and Hermione were involved. If he asked her as friends, I see no reason why she should say no, at least not with the limited information Bryan had."

"Weasley asked her as friends, and she said no."

"Perhaps she's not as friendly with Ronald Weasley than you think."

"So what you're saying is that Hermione is not—you know?"

"Merlin, yes I am! I know my own brother. Besides, I'm sure he'd want to find someone less like Mum," he said, laughing just a little at his own joke. He saw the professor's wince, and it confused him.

"You must really not know Hermione as well as you think you do if you think she and your mother are similar," he remarked. And what a mother he was saddled with! What sort of story did Hildegard Sawyer have? She was a real character.

"Maybe, but you might just not know my mother that well."

 _Oh, I know her all right._

"Anyway, I hope it's not too forward of me, but…" The boy's face carried with it a look of hesitance, vulnerability, and stubbornness, all in one.

"Go on." Given the events of that night, he would do just about anything to make up for them, even if no one knew why he was doing them.

"You really ought to see Bryan," Johnny said quickly, his words somewhat jumbled but still clear enough to understand. "Maybe apologize to him. You ruined his day, you know. And yeah, you don't like him and all but if the only reason you were so moody today was because you thought he was with… with someone other than Lia, then he hasn't actually done you wrong like you believe."

* * *

But the eldest Sawyer wasn't who he wanted to see first. If he was innocent in all this—then _so was Hermione._ Gods, how had he acted so quickly and so furiously? How could he have doubted her? He hated himself with a fury, and he wondered if he'd lose her for real this time when she found out about Hildegard. The words he'd overheard still confused him, but he wasn't about to try and interpret them again without speaking to her first. He'd made enough mistakes doing that the first time.

Upon entering the head dorms, he found Draco and Roman—sketching? Of all the inane things…. The Malfoy heir was looking completely out of his depths as the first year laughed at his drawings. Upon seeing him, Roman broke out into a magnificent smile, and Severus couldn't help but be moved. For all he knew, this might be the last time the first-year thought so highly of him.

"I believe we've already seen each other today, Mr. Sawyer," he said kindly. _Focus, Snape. You're here on a mission._ Hermione was likely just a few steps away, and whatever they spoke about would make or break him. Turning to Malfoy, he tried to look nonchalant. "I need to see Miss Granger about her excessive patrolling." In his haste for her door, he missed the knowing look from the platinum blonde.

"She's not in, Professor. You'll have to catch her another time."

"Not in? Where could she be at this hour? Curfew is in ten!" He was definitely too worked up for this, and he took a deep breath, one that he was able to hide from the other two.

"Beats me. Roman and I here were just discussing it. Seems she's gone around and made the first years fond of her too. At least this one is."

"Too?"

Draco shrugged. "Granger's a pretty decent person."

"Well," Severus began awkwardly, feeling very much upset that he wouldn't be able to catch her, "if she isn't here, I'll just have to discuss her patrolling with her another time. Mr. Sawyer, I can escort you back to your dorms to make curfew if you would like."

"I'd love that, sir!"

* * *

The trek to the Slytherin commons was short and sweet. Roman was chatty as usual, but Severus was only half-listening this time, too busy thinking over Johnny's earlier words and wondering if he would really seek out the eldest brother and apologize.

 _You better,_ one side said.

 _Since when did you feel the need to apologize to students,_ said another.

 _Since it was absolutely warranted._

After dropping Roman off and walking to the other side of the castle, he found himself standing in front of the fat lady for the longest time. She gave him a withering glance.

"Are you coming in or not?"

He fixed her with a cold glare in return.

"Password?"

"You know as well as I do that I don't require a password to enter."

The fat lady huffed before swinging herself open and letting him in. The common room was still scattered with Gryffindors, and they stared at him in surprise until he fixed them all with sneers. Bryan was nowhere to be seen, so he made his way up to the seventh year boys' dorms. Steeling himself, he thought again of what he was to say and found himself at a loss.

His intended target was indeed there—in fact, he was the only one there—and he was furiously scribbling a note with a quill. Severus cleared his throat, and Bryan looked up in surprise, followed by righteous anger. He crumbled up the message he was writing and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Fancy seeing you here. _Sir._ Here to tell me again that there's nothing I can do to make you not hate me so? Or that my girlfriend's too good for me?" While saying this, he had stood so he was no longer sitting on his bed.

"Watch your attitude. You forget who you're talking to."

"Well, go on! Take points. We're back in the castle now, so you can do that. You've already hurt me more than you ever have in your wildest dreams. I don't give a damn anymore." He yanked the letter out of his pocket, reread it and contemplated something, and then stuffed it back into his pocket.

"You must wonder why I'm here."

"No. Just leave me alone. Please. You've ruined things enough."

"Mr. Sawyer, I—" _Now or never._ "I am… sorry for my actions earlier today. I was… working on incorrect information."

Bryan looked at him with narrowed eyes, not wanting to get his hopes up. "What sort of information?"

"That is irrelevant."

"Are you kidding me? If you'd heard something that could make you so bloody angry at me, then I'm sure it's relevant."

"Mr. Sawyer, why don't we… walk. Your dorm is hardly the place to be having this conversation."

Surprised that his father was trying so hard, Bryan agreed. The Gryffindors looked on with interest when the two came down the staircase and left through the portrait hole, most of them wondering what the seventh year had done to attract the potions master's wrath this time.

The April air was crisp and cool, though not uncomfortably so. They strolled in silence for several minutes, neither having anything to say.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn't mean to do it, even if you found out I didn't actually do it," Bryan said listlessly. His anger had faded somewhat and was replaced with exasperated annoyance. He might've been plenty angry at him for being so much less than the man he remembered, but he was still his dad—the one he'd lost just over a year ago, and the one he continued to miss dearly.

"Come again?"

"I was just apologizing for whatever I didn't do, because, you know, that seemed like the humble, polite way to go. Because I suppose I have to _grovel—"_ Here, he sneered— "to be taken seriously."

"There's no need; you weren't in the wrong."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for everything else too," Bryan stated casually, thinking that now was a good time as any to address _those_. "For being, erm, too much of a lion. I know you don't like that." _Especially this you._

The potions master stopped, gazing at the seventh year with confusion. "What does it matter what I like? In two months you'll be out of here and I'll be out of your hide. In fact, it should hardly matter now either. Since when have Gryffindors given a damn about my opinion?" He gazed at the boy, thinking just how many times he'd changed and changed his opinion of the young man in front of him. Who was the two-faced one, himself or the boy? Or were they both just confusing characters, especially when put together?

"I don't want to think about two months," Bryan said, keeping his gaze resolutely ahead.

"You are not looking forward to graduating?"

"Once upon a time, I absolutely was. As you said, I'd be out of here. I never planned on staying."

"And now?"

"What do you think? If I said I once was, then logic would dictate that that I no longer am based on my wording." He was bitingly sarcastic, but Severus found it easier to deal with.

"Allow me to spell it out for you then, Mr. Sawyer. Why are you no longer looking forward to leaving this stifling castle? Surely you are angry at me, and once you leave, I won't be anywhere near you anymore."

Bryan stopped walking, taking a moment to gaze at his father carefully. Severus felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He debated employing Occlumency, but the slight sheen in the seventh year's eyes made it clear that he was completely guarded, even if he seemed to be more emotional than usual.

"If you must know… time is a strange thing, and I'm afraid my time with someone has run its course."

Try as he might, Severus couldn't think of any one person that the young man seemed to have a strong relationship with. "You can't meet this person outside of Hogwarts?"

The boy— _young man,_ he corrected—laughed, but it was harsh and without humor. "Hell no."

His words were final, and Severus found he could ask nothing more of the topic without seeming intrusive. "I spoke to your brother earlier," Severus began quietly instead, trying to work toward his apology. "I wish you and Miss Rogers the best of luck."

Once again, Bryan turned his eyes onto his father, trying to understand where he was coming from. "You certainly had different thoughts just a few hours ago."

"I was mistaken."

Bryan offered him a small half-smile. "You weren't though, you know. Lia _is_ far too good for me. I'm a bit of an idiot sometimes. Gods, I wish my fucking dad were still here!"

Severus remained silent, surprised at the apparent non-sequitur and curious to hear what he had to say.

Bryan had just managed to relax, but thinking of how different his seventh year might have been had his father been completely healthy and available to turn to made him suddenly upset at the unfairness of life. His mother offered great advice, and he was beyond grateful for her presence, but his father would have slapped some sense into him, man-to-man. The dam within him broke, but he told himself that he didn't have much more to lose. Holding it in had taken its strain. Taking a deep breath, he looked straight into his father's dark eyes and spoke. "He had no business leaving behind a nine-year-old and an unborn child, among others. I should be glad that he's out of pain now—Merlin, as if any of it was ever his fault—I mean, I suppose he was to blame for joining _them,_ but he never asked the Dark Lord to effectively poison him for the rest of his life—and you! You're not making it any easier." Because fuck it. His time was running out and he really needed his stupid father to figure out who he was. He'd already dropped way too many fucking clues for the man to not figure it out by now.

Severus felt his chest pounding. "You called him the Dark Lord?"

"The secret's out, isn't it? _I_ don't call him the Dark Lord because _I_ don't talk about him—he's history, but I know my mother was careful not to say 'Voldemort' to my father's face. Being in the madman's service for a lifetime had some serious repercussions."

"'He's history'? Mr. Sawyer, it's been less than a year."

"Why bring up the past, however near, when it can cause only pain?"

"Forget that. You must know my role in the war. _Who was your father?"_ He wanted to shake the boy. Already he was envisioning all the male death eaters, trying to pinpoint one of them as the elusive Sawyer father. Someone who'd apparently been poisoned by the Dark Lord and possibly been an unwilling participant. With this new information, it made complete sense that the Sawyer boys were all so secretive on their father's identity. But the man had to have been a caring, good man… try as he might, he couldn't think of a Death Eater who fit the description. It made sense, though; he supposed any "good" Death Eater would have hidden his soft side.

"Don't suppose you'd believe me if I said John Sawyer? Johnny's namesake?"

"No. I figured long ago that Sawyer wasn't your actual name."

"Did you now? I'm impressed."

"Who?"

"See, I can't tell you that. You're not mature enough for the truth, and I suspect I'll regret revealing all this when I'm feeling less invigorated tomorrow morning. Do with it what you will." He turned and made to head back to the castle gates. Two steps in, he turned around and walked back to the still-staring potions master. "Well, I'll give you another clue." Rolling out the crumbled letter he'd composed in anger earlier, he tossed it to his father.

Severus caught it and watched as the Gryffindor derisively beckoned for him to open and read it. He did.

 _Severus Snape,_

 _Your actions have displeased me, and so I hereby revoke your access to the Prince vaults. Should anything change, you will be notified accordingly._

 _Lord Prince_

The resident potions master of Hogwarts stared at the seventh year, stricken, while Bryan merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't you worry, I didn't get a chance to notify Gringotts and I have decided not to do so anymore thanks to your _heartfelt_ apology, so the note means absolutely nothing at all. I do know that you haven't touched any of the gold I made available to you, so it was going to be more of a sentiment anyway."

"You're Lord Prince?"

"Yes. Have I given you enough information to work off of yet?" _If that doesn't set the ball rolling, I don't know what will._ He stalked off again, this time for real. Deep down, he knew that it wouldn't be enough. Going down the Prince road had already proved futile, and already he was thinking of other ways to right the situation.

* * *

Severus hardly got any sleep that night. While his interest in the Prince family had been nonexistent and then only cursory when he first heard months ago that there had been a new lord, it was full-blown and roaring now. _Bryan Sawyer_ was the new head of his mother's family? Based on Gerald's tale of Vincent Bulstrode's madness as a result of not receiving the headship, Severus logically surmised that the farthest possible ancestor of Sawyer's from him was Edwina Crabbe, Vincent's mother—if the unknown inheritor was a secret older sibling of Vincent's—while the closest to him was Tiberius Prince, his own grandfather. Not knowing the terms of Tiberius and Nancianne's will, he could not have known that any grandchildren of Eileen would have been brought back into the fold, and so he assumed her disinheritance—including that of her descendants—was absolute.

But what if the one with the Prince blood was not the father but the wanton mother? Magic was a strange thing—while she couldn't have conceived or given birth to them normally, they could and likely still were of her blood, with the way she so strongly proclaimed they were hers. While the Princes were an English family, a secret child could always have been sent off to Germany. He sat up straighter. Maybe _that_ was why she was so interested in him. The thought made him shudder. His first reaction upon discovering a cousin would _not_ be to fuck them.

His mind then wandered to the physical appearances of the three boys. They were clearly siblings, even if no two of them shared the same coloring. Johnny had some seriously dark mahogany hair while Roman's was as light as a Malfoy's.

 _As a Malfoy's._

Roman did spend an awfully lot of time around Draco. Could it be…? He knew Lucius wasn't faithful to Narcissa, but there was no way he could be the amazing father that the three boys talked about. Strings of doubt niggled in his mind. Despite his former mentor's cold demeanor, his love for Draco was something he never doubted. Could he have opened his heart to three more? He tried to think of all that he gathered on the mysterious man.

 _Poisoned by the Dark Lord. Death Eater._ Was Lucius ever poisoned? Nearly fatally? He didn't believe so, but he could have been.

 _An Englishman._ Alright.

 _Possibility of starting another family._ Outside of the one with Narcissa and Draco, maybe.

 _Good at potions._ While Lucius was adept at potions, he'd never been better than the average, pre-Hogwarts tutored pureblood. So he doubted it.

 _Slytherin._ Clearly.

Suddenly, he remembered that in the same conversation where Roman had revealed his father to be a Slytherin, he'd also said that the man was in his fifties when his youngest was born. While Lucius was older than him, he wasn't _that_ old.

For the man to be a Death Eater and currently in his late sixties or early seventies… Severus frowned. Unless he was talking of the original men in Tom Riddle's group, he was fairly sure that no Death Eater was that old. Voldemort preferred younger, more able men at the time of recruitment. The older ones he used as business contracts, and while they dealt with him, they could hardly be called Death Eaters.

The fuck?

It was with annoyance that he went to bed, accepting that he would only get more confused if he stayed up.

* * *

Severus dreaded the upcoming lesson with the seventh year Gryffindors. _She_ would be among them, and he wasn't sure how he could look her in the eyes after spending a part of the previous day, however brief, sheathed deep inside another woman. Perhaps it was good that he had been so reluctant to go the final step with Hermione. Time and time again, he showed himself that he wasn't worthy of her. She deserved someone better.

He needn't have worried, or rather, his dread was only prolonged; Hermione didn't show up to class that day. That was a first for her, and though a small part of his mind should have seen something wrong with that, he was too busy taking a big sigh of relief. Yes, he was a coward when it came to her.

Sawyer was visibly worried, he observed. Though he didn't say anything, he kept darting glances at the partnerless Melanie Donaldson—Hermione's usual partner—as well as the door, as if hoping that she would walk in late. He wasn't the only one. Quite a few commented on the absence of the head girl. Severus silenced them with a glare.

Sawyer continued to be distracted, his brows furrowed and his mind clearly not on his potion. Though Severus was now aware that he had no romantic interest in Hermione, he still wondered why he seemed to care so much about her nonattendance. He knew he swore he wouldn't look into another student's mind again, especially after that sticky situation with Johnny, but after yesterday and the multitude of revelations the boy had dumped on him, he found it justified. As luck would have it, the eldest Sawyer glanced right into his eyes mid-contemplation and he slunk right in, gently so his presence wouldn't be known.

There were walls, yes, but the ones at the front were down and defenseless due to his current state of worry. Wanting to find a glimpse of Hermione, he was surprised when the thoughts at the forefront of Sawyer's mind were that of his mother. He was attempting to retrace her steps when they parted at Hogwarts after the football match, but he was having trouble envisioning her as he'd stormed off without much of a glance at the family he left behind. Nothing in her demeanor had seemed odd then to the boy, but Severus felt him trying to see if anything had been amiss.

Severus's palms were clammy as he slipped out. Why did he suspect something was wrong with his mother? Were his actions in seducing her the other day too overt? Though his intentions the day of the game were to hurt the boy by getting through his mother, he suddenly hoped that said boy would never find out. His only consolation was that the Gryffindor's worries stemmed from his mother and not any sort of attachment to Hermione Granger.

* * *

While his apprentice was helping him brew infirmary potions later that night, Severus could not help but gaze curiously at him. Finding out that he was the son of a Death Eater should not have changed anything, but it did. The child wasn't dark, that much was certain, but he wondered what other secrets he had. Simultaneously, he pitied the serious fourteen-year-old. No matter how much his father loved and cared for him, their relationship could never have been as wholesome as possible if the man was splitting his time between his family and his master. As if the Dark Lord would allow any of his servants' families to ever come before him.

Minerva had teased him on more than one occasion, telling him how much Johnny Sawyer reminded her of him. Now, knowing that he had Prince blood running in his veins, he realized that that resemblance surpassed the first level of simple, characteristic traits. He himself did take after his Prince side more than his Snape side, after all.

Johnny felt his father's eyes on him and looked back inquisitively. The other debated for the longest time if he would voice his question before he finally did so.

"Why did you never tell me we were related?"

 _Clang._ The boy was so shocked that he dropped his metal stirring rod. The reaction was very telling, and Severus waited for his response.

"We're… we're related?"

Setting his quill down, the potions master figured that he was in for a long conversation and wouldn't get any grading done. "Your brother certainly knows. Taunted me with it, too. Do you know which Prince you're descended from?"

"Erm, what exactly did Bryan tell you, may I ask?"

Severus swooped over, placing a stasis charm on Johnny's potion so that he didn't have to be distracted. "How about you tell me first what you know about the Princes, and then I'll tell you what your brother imparted unto me."

 _Shite._ He thought for a moment before coming up with a vague enough answer that was still completely truthful. "I'll be completely honest with you. I don't know that much about the Princes either except that we're descended from them. If Bryan knows anything more, that's all him."

But the man narrowed into the boy's one slip. "You said 'either.' Do you have reason to believe that I don't know my own forebears? Family secret concerning my branch of the tree, perhaps?"

Johnny's quickly turned the other way to not have his emotions play visibly on his face. "Beg your pardon," he finally began, "but your mother's disownment is widely known in some of the circles. I merely assumed that, as a result, you didn't know much about the Princes." It was a long shot, as he honestly knew as much of the Princes as his father had recounted to him. They weren't a topic that ever came up naturally. He simply didn't care for them.

"The circles?"

The fourth year gulped. "The pureblood circles, yes."

"Your mother?"

"I don't know!" He stood up, frustrated. "I don't know," he repeated. "I know very little of the matter."

"Did you know your brother held the lordship, then?"

Calming down somewhat, Johnny sat back down. "That's what he told you, isn't it?" That he could handle.

"Indeed. And not without his usual pomp and circumstance."

Seeing that the man had stepped out of his inquisitive mode, Johnny allowed himself to relax a bit. "Do tell. I'm sure it was in a matter befitting of him."

"He wrote me a letter, of all things, addressed from Lord Prince."

Johnny shook his head. "He and Mum."

"Come again?"

"Letters! I think he picked it up from her when he realized how much she liked them. She hoards those slips of paper. I'm fairly sure that if you ever go to her room—not that you'd have occasion to, mind you—you'd find all the letters we've written to her stacked neatly in a special drawer."

For some reason, that lighthearted statement made the potions master go silent. He didn't say anything as he walked back to his desk a couple feet away.

He still didn't say anything as he felt his apprentice's questioning eyes on him, or as he heard the boy undo the stasis charm and get back to his potion.

Finally, he spoke. "Would you… would you be cross if I did… have occasion to—" The last three words died on his lips.

"If you did what?"

"If I did something to your brother," he said, feeling like a bloody coward. Sooner or later the boy would find out about his mistreatment of his mother and hate him for it. Yes, he'd 'had occasion' to go to her room, not that he should've been there in the first place.

"You mean you hexed Bryan? Ha, I bet it was a sight!"

"No, I did not hex him," the professor said. "It was just a passing thought. Forget that I brought it up."

* * *

When Johnny left the potions classroom that night, he was ambushed by his elder brother who had been patiently waiting for his departure. He yelped in protest, but one look at Bryan's serious face shut him up.

"You are so bloody hard to find, you know that?"

"Not if you know me well. I'll give you credit for cornering me here, at least. Let go of me, would you?"

Bryan did so. Taking a cursory glance around, he saw what he wanted to see and let the annoyance on his face be replaced with worry. "Mum's not in the castle."

Neither of them saw the disillusioned man press closer in surprise, thinking that he'd misheard.

"So what? She probably leaves loads of times."

"No, she doesn't. Other than that one time she went with Dad, I don't think it's a common occurrence at all."

"I have it on good authority that she once took Roman to—"

"She wasn't in classes today!"

Johnny's lips formed into an O, properly silenced.

"Draco said he also hasn't seen her all day," Bryan continued.

"You got Draco involved?"

"No, I'm not stupid. He doesn't really know me yet. I had Roman ask him."

"So now what?"

Bryan didn't answer him, instead pulling the two into a nearby broom closet and warding it shut. Then, he burst into the loudest, most raucous laughter that Johnny had heard from him in a while.

"What the hell, you prat, Mum's missing and you laugh?"

"Mum's fine. When she didn't go to classes, I called for Turnage and she told me that she'd taken ill and was being cared for back at home. She—"

"But why wouldn't she just go to Madam Pomfrey? Who's taking care of her, Turnage?"

"Exactly. She wouldn't say—" here, he frowned— "but something bothered Mum so much that she wasn't ready to come back to the castle. Turnage was adamant that she watch over her. I think she also said she was also burning a fever."

"Weird. She was fine at the game. But… how is she going to explain her absence? Students can't just go home whenever they want to, no matter the circumstance."

Bryan looked at him as if he were dumb. "People skive off all the time. Doesn't mean that they left the castle."

"Alright. Then why'd you bloody make me all worried over nothing? Your Gryffindor pranks are no fun. Prat."

"I—nevermind." He looked at his younger brother with an unreadable expression. "Not everything is about pranks and being a Gryffindor, you know. It's almost curfew. We'd best make our way back to our own common rooms." Without another word, he undid the ward on the broom closet and made himself scarce, Johnny staring at his retreating back in confusion.

He didn't know that Bryan knew his schedule _just fine_ or that it was for the telltale shimmer of disillusionment that his brother had checked for earlier, not a lack of. Johnny further didn't know that all the pieces were finally falling together for one nosy potions master, who himself hadn't yet realized that the sneakiest son—the eldest—had spoon-fed him all that he needed to know.

* * *

 **Y'all, this was originally two semi-shorter chapters that I decided to combine into one longer one just because I'm cognizant of wait times and a possible stretching-out of the plot (and because it's suddenly Friday again and I don't know where my head was earlier this week). I would like to mention (very kindly!) to the reviewer who said "it's been 33 chapters" and the situation has been drug out too long that the crew didn't even get to Hogwarts till chapter nine/Severus and Hermione didn't even kiss till chapter twenty-five, so maybe "it's been 24 chapters" or even "it's been 8 chapters" would've been a fairer rebuke :) I understand that it would seem super long especially with a week between chapters each time. (Still trying to finish it up so I can do quicker updates!)**

 **I tried to make the reveal (or rather, Severus finding out, as we haven't seen his response yet) as realistic as possible, bearing in mind two key things:**

 **1\. Time travel, especially a journey of greater than a few hours, is somewhat absurd even in the magical world, so one would _not_ think in that direction **

**2\. If you're fairly sure you did not sire children, three of them at that, you're not likely to think they're yours**

 **(Point number 2 times 100)**

 **Would LOVE to hear your thoughts/feedback (including the constructive ones such as 'this is taking too long' - that's mostly why you got this today and not next week).**

 **Aaaand... go Bryan, amirite? Plus... where's Hermione?**


	35. Chapter 35

If Severus had been suspicious of the two boys proclaiming that their mother _not_ being in the castle was an unusual occurrence, he was thrown completely out of the park when Bryan declared that she hadn't gone to classes. Classes?

It was crazy, but all signs pointed _that_ way.

Sure, there could have been another witch who missed class that day, but he remembered the seventh year's thoughts when a certain someone didn't show up to his potions class.

Hermione Granger was the mother of the Sawyer boys.

Holy fuck.

Unless she was a year old when she began popping out children… something odd with time was going on. Of all the silly theories he'd come up with over the past few months, this seemed the most ludicrous… And yet he just instinctively knew that it was it. It had to be.

They must've been from _years_ in the future if they were her biological children. Was she also from their time, or were they just keeping an eye on their mother's younger self? It wasn't possible to travel so many years back, but perhaps technology was more advanced in their time. Why were they here?

All the little things were adding up. Severus thought again of the letter he'd found in Hermione's room that one morning before he left. From 'B.' It had to have been Bryan Sawyer after all. When Johnny had brought up his mother's fondness for letters, he'd focused more on the _occasion to enter her rooms_ part. Now he knew without a doubt that the pile he'd come across must have been just one of a group of missives from her children that she kept close to her heart.

And oh—seeing Hermione's old necklace at the Sawyer house—well, she lived there, so it made sense after all. He'd been wondering if it was actually Hermione's, or if Hildegard had happened to have a similar trinket.

Suddenly, it felt like a ton of bricks hit him. He didn't even want to think about whether Hildegard and Hermione were the same person or whether the boys had arranged for an older woman to play the role. It didn't matter, not when he suspected something much more shocking.

 _He_ was the Prince they were descended from. Or, Eileen, rather, and not Edwina or Althorp or whatever other distant cousins were out there.

These were _his_ children.

He married Hermione Granger. Well, at least he assumed it hadn't been a one-off, given that they had multiple children together.

He had three sons—a reiteration of the first point, yes, but still a stunning realization.

He had died.

Well, the first three were pleasant enough. The last, not so much.

There was _way too bloody much_ to mull over. His lips curled into a frown when he realized that Gryffindor's new golden boy was his son. His firstborn.

The implications of it all! No wonder the young man had been so hurt the other day. The traitorous guilt that had gnawed at Severus's heart after realizing that the boy wasn't seeing Hermione returned full force. He had been absolutely cruel to him. His being unknowing didn't make it much better. And no wonder Johnny was so adamant that Bryan would never be interested in Hermione.

 _Daft boy,_ he thought. The seventh year had grabbed Johnny so loudly that Severus had no option but to see what the commotion was all about. And he'd hissed about their mother's lack of attendance with such a volume that it was a wonder half the castle hadn't heard. Gryffindors and their lack of subtlety.

 _Still my daft boy._

* * *

From his seat up at the Professors' table, Severus's eyes bore great big holes into Roman and Johnny. Bryan too, were he in the Great Hall. His absence confused the only staff member who was paying such overt attention, as the boy's commanding presence was something he'd gotten used to whenever his eyes so much as peered into the sea of red and gold. It was with trepidation while searching for the blonde Gryffindor that he spotted Hermione. His heart caught in his throat.

She was sitting all alone—something quite unusual—with her head in a book. When Miss Weasley stopped by and likely invited her to join her group of friends, she smiled wordlessly and declined. Odd. When Severus spotted her discreetly eyeing her surroundings before taking a chug from a flask, his eyes narrowed. Further supporting his train of thought, he noticed that she wasn't wearing the new necklace she always did. As the breakfast owls flew in, one went straight for her and dropped a letter at her plate. Severus watched as her eyebrows crinkled into a frown after skimming the letter, stuffing it very inelegantly into her pocket.

"Oh, Severus," Minerva said, spotting his angry expression. "Give Miss Granger some slack. She's absolutely brilliant, and I'm quite proud that she's one of my cubs."

"I never commented on her brilliance or lack of," he said distractedly, still staring at who he suspected was an impostor. Then, for good measure, he added, "Look at her, sitting all alone. As if she's better than all her peers."

The headmistress frowned, taking the insult personally. "Need I remind you that she isn't the only one who has a history of sitting alone?"

He didn't answer, and Minerva accepted his silence as acknowledgement. Looking around the tables, he was too busy trying to ascertain the identity of the one impersonating Hermione. _My future wife._ The feeling made him go lightheaded.

Bryan Sawyer— _Snape,_ he corrected—had been frantic last night over the disappearance of his mother. Now 'she' was here, but he wasn't. Was foul play involved? He certainly hoped not; he wasn't going to lose one or both of them before he had a chance to even get to know the real people underneath.

Excusing himself from his breakfast, he left the hall before coming back in, disillusioned, so he could follow the fake Hermione whenever she chose to leave. He was fortunate, too, as she put down her book and made her exit before anyone else did. Likely to avoid all the people.

Even with the obvious notice-me-not charm placed on herself, she went out of her way to take a lesser traveled route, Severus hot on her tails. All the more beneficial to him. If and when he cornered her, there would be no witnesses.

With all the stealth of his years spying, Severus appeared—seemingly out of nowhere to his pursuant—and clenched his thumb and forefinger around the hollow of her slender neck, forcing her into the wall. The girl's eyes widened in surprise, specks of gold dancing around in her brown eyes, before using her hands to forcefully pry his hand off of her.

Definitely male, then. That was some strength right there.

"Where is Miss Granger and what have you done with her?" With his wand trained threateningly at the other's temple, he was just as daunting without choking her.

"We meet again," she said finally in a male voice that was entirely too familiar. "Don't tell me you still haven't figured it out?"

" _You_?" He should have expected. Who else's absence had he noted?

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Suddenly she smirked, the look an odd one for her face. "'Did you drink too much glue as a child?'" The impostor chuckled warmly, the action startling similar to the real Hermione. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Muggle reference."

"I assure you, wizards know what glue is too."

"Oh no, I meant the line was from a muggle show. Starting from spelling it out all the way to the drinking glue bit, all in one long breath. You don't know it. It hasn't aired yet. Speaking of which—"

" _I know_ , Mr. Sawyer." If anything, he needed the boy to shut up. He was entirely too cheery.

"You do? Well that saves me the trouble, then. I only wish I'd clued you in earlier. Thank Merlin my smart genes don't come from you."

He couldn't help it. The seventh year had some nerve. Severus's lips twitched. Upon seeing it, Hermione's face lit up with a bright smile, and the potions master found himself wishing that Bryan were in his own form so he could observe the child—his fucking _firstborn child_ —clearly.

"Polyjuice?"

It was a mark of how much his son knew him that he answered with "Hogsmeade" rather than "yeah," understanding that his father meant where he obtained the potion rather than confirming what it was.

Wordlessly, Severus commanded the other to follow him, and Bryan soon found himself in the potions classroom, a great sense of anticipation filling him. He'd really done it now.

His mother had told all three of them in the summer to leave it to her. And they had, hadn't they? They let her develop the romance aspect of the whole situation. But she clearly had her opportunity to tell their father the truth, only she couldn't bring herself to do it. So he'd done it. And he had reason, too. Neither of his brothers were as hurt by the situation as he had been. Nor were they seventh-years in the precarious situation of possibly never being able to see him again. They didn't have the urgency that he did. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad for long. Saved her the trouble, honestly.

The polyjuice wore off not too long after they crossed the entryway into the rooms, and the potions master finally got a good look at the child he'd been keen on observing at breakfast. Besides the obvious physical characteristics he was known for—the silky, golden hair and the sea-green eyes, there were a few freckles on his face that Severus would never have seen had he not observed him so closely. Just a speckle or two. Johnny had evidently gotten the rest. Like himself, his progeny was tall and gangly, but he somehow managed to conduct himself with such grace that it didn't make him awkward or any less popular with the witches.

Bryan stood under his father's acute observation, himself taking the chance to eye the wrinkles that he remembered on the man's face, never having been close enough in recent times to do so. "Don't you have class?" He asked, eyeing the time.

"Don't you, Mr. Sawyer?"

There was a pregnant pause, at which Bryan snorted softly. "Under the circumstances, I think either Mr. Snape or just Bryan will do, don't you think?"

"Very well. Mr.—Snape—" he said it so slowly that the 'p' popped— "don't you have classes to be attending to?"

"Oh, I do, but Mum doesn't, so I'm free for now."

"Explain."

Bryan fidgeted nervously. "As I know you heard last night, Mum isn't in the castle. She's taken ill, and Turnage has her confined back in Cornwall to watch over her. I don't know the details. However, students aren't allowed to just leave Hogwarts at will, and so I've decided to go to her classes for her. If _I_ skip, at least I'll have been seen in the castle and just presumed lazy."

There were so many things Severus wanted to ask from that statement. It struck him that the young man in front of him was quite responsible, at least when it came to his mother. "What do you mean, as you know I heard?"

"You really think I would speak about such a confidential matter so loudly and without any silencing charms? What do you take me for?"

 _Got that one wrong,_ Severus thought, giving the boy another analyzing look. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Come again?"

"You didn't have to take her absence into your own hands. You may skip your first class, the one that is minutes from starting, but you will go to the next one. I shall inform the staff that Hermione—" he coughed— "came to me to ask a question on her latest paper and promptly fainted from exhaustion. They will not question it."

Bryan nodded appreciatively, still somewhat amazed that he was carrying on a civil conversation with his father.

"You say she's ill?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Turnage hasn't been very forthcoming, but she assures me that she has it taken care of."

"If I may ask… are she and Hildegard one and the same?"

Bryan looked at him as though he were daft. "Of course." Then his lips broke into a humorous smile. "Bet you were rolling out the theories, each crazier than the next. What, did Mum hire some middle-aged German pureblood witch to play the part of our mother while she observed in the shadows? You're so you, Dad."

They both froze at the word, Severus not expecting to hear it and Bryan not planning on saying it. It had just slipped out.

"Well," the potions master began, "since they are the same person, I suspect I know a little bit about what is going on. I was… unkind to her after the match." An understatement. "If that is indeed the reason for her sickness, I will be sure to do everything in my power to atone for my actions."

"Unkindness, whatever that means, doesn't make people sick. I doubt you have anything to do with it."

Severus turned away, feeling the traitorous heat rise to his cheeks once more whenever he thought of that night. Now that he knew it was _Hermione..._ More pieces were falling into place. Suddenly, Hildegard's actions—so unexpected and contrary—were somewhat explainable. It didn't make the situation any easier, and he would've continued to analyze every angle had he not remembered that he wasn't alone.

"Your mother is a delicate woman," he said, his face still turned away. "You were correct earlier, Mr. Saw—Mr. Snape. I do have a class of second-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to teach. They should start scampering through in about ten minutes, and I would appreciate some time to prepare. Alone."

Hurt at the unexpected dismissal, but not caring to show it, Bryan turned around as well. "Well, make sure you speak to the staff. Mum's first class of the day is Arithmancy and it starts in less than an hour."

Severus nodded imperceptibly, only realizing after he heard the click of the door that Bryan would not have seen. He loosened his collar's grip on his neck, feeling that the temperature in the room had increased tenfold. Contrary to what he'd just said, his next class wasn't for another hour.

It was just all getting to be too much.

It wasn't even that he wasn't ready to own up to his follies. He was simply not close enough to the seventh year yet to discuss something of such sensitivity. All of a sudden, Bryan Sawyer wasn't just a stranger whose feelings didn't matter.

There was still Johnny and Roman to talk to, not to mention Hermione… Gods, Hermione. If it had just been her with him in the room and not Bryan, he would have openly apologized and begged for forgiveness. As it stood, he must've done a real number on her. How poorly must she have been to _still_ be back at the family home? How much class was she willing to miss?

* * *

 _Poorly_ was one way to describe the witch resting in her bed in Cornwall. _Out of her wits_ was another. The madness within her, begun nearly a year ago when her husband passed away, only manifested itself with each blow.

Losing Eloise. Stressing over her newfound unequal position to her unknowing partner. Researching for the potion. Writing those letters. Hating herself for writing those letters. Needing to tell Severus the truth. Not being able to do so. Missing Eloise some more. Lying to Severus, even if only by omission. Having to be _so_ cheery around him when all she wanted to do was cry some days. Needing him to hold her, but not being able to explain why. Having Severus approach her, as Hildegard. _As Hildegard._

The last had _nearly_ drove her over the edge. Nearly, because there was also the bit with—

 _Having the pregnancy test charm come up negative._

 _That_ was what had finally dissolved her into a shadow of her former self. She should have expected that one arbitrary time wasn't enough to get her pregnant. Ever since they decided they wanted a big family after Bryan turned two, she and Severus had stopped using contraceptives, especially when they became aware of his fertility problems. Not that it made any world of difference, as all their unprotected activity thereafter had only resulted in three pregnancies, the last of which she didn't even get to see to completion.

Her original intentions for convincing Severus to go through with it were simple enough—he was right there, in her bed, and she bloody wanted him. Only partway through the fucking did she realize that she had a real chance of conceiving again. Since Severus was years from succumbing to Nagini's poison, he shouldn't have the issues that he had later in life. Bryan wasn't so hard to conceive, after all. Her husband hadn't always been infertile.

Suddenly it had been her only consolation out of the whole mess—that she could be pregnant. She wanted it _so fucking bad_. Nevermind that she—the nineteen-year-old Hermione Granger—was in no fit social condition to have a child. In her awry state of mind, she was willing to not think further on why Severus would have reason to seek out someone who wasn't her. Instead, she focused her every hope and dream on the chance that she was carrying again—any child, but all the better if it were Eloise—and so it had crushed her absolutely when she discovered that she wasn't pregnant.

She'd sobbed, screamed, prostrated herself on the floor—and Turnage had likely saved her from herself that night. The need to return to Hogwarts hardly crossed her mind. She did _not_ want her children to see her like this. No fucking way.

She wasn't sure how many days had passed. Time dragged on, seeming much longer to her. In some deep recess of her mind, she knew that she needed to get back. Hermione Granger not going to class would be the talk of the castle. How pathetic was that? Class, class, class.

Left to her own devices, she could do nothing but internalize the past few days and put it into the grand scheme of the many months she had been here. How had it all gone so wrong? She was not absolving Severus of his own guilt—hell no—and she was still unsure of what had caused him to pursue Hildegard in the first place, but one thing was sure—she had seen the doubt in his eyes. He would not have gone as far as he did if she hadn't been there every step of the way, goading and pushing him to do his worst. Hermione could see now that her decisions had been horrible, _horrible,_ but her only thought then had been that she was _so_ close to Severus again, the man who had been continually turning her down in the bedroom while she still retained the look of a student, something that she couldn't help.

In a way, being alone with only Turnage to turn to gave her a lot of clarity to see things from a distance. Things had been mucked up enough, and it was up to her to fix it.

 _Just one more day,_ she thought. _Let me grieve for one more day before I return to my sham of a life._ She was good at hiding, at pretending, at looking like everything was fine. She should have expected she would burst soon.

* * *

The moment he was done with classes for the day, Bryan found him outside his father's door. He wished he had potions today so he could watch his reaction, but he had no doubt that his father would have treated him exactly the same as usual. Maybe he would've assigned a detention to pry more information out of him at a later time. He needn't have bothered; Bryan was looking forward to sharing all his memories with the man freely.

His father opened the door before he had the chance to knock, and Bryan grinned. The potions master sneered, though much of the malice was not present. "More like your brothers than I thought." Short of scaring him away, the disparaging tone only made Bryan laugh.

"You don't have to be so defensive, Dad." This time, the title was purposeful, and he watched closely how uncomfortable the word made his father feel. "Go on, pick at my mind. I know it's what you've wanted to do since our conversation earlier."

That was all the invitation the Head of Slytherin needed. He voraciously went right in, unsurprised to find the boy's defensives completely down and welcoming him. Memories flashed all around Severus, most of them naturally centering around Bryan and himself—him accompanying his firstborn on their father-son excursions, him tucking the boy into bed, him laughing at the familiar cheaply made necklace Bryan had chosen, feeling sure that Hermione wouldn't like it, the whole family seeing little Bryan off to Hogwarts for the first time, Bryan telling Uncle Draco about the game he caught his parents playing in the bed—it was endless. When he came upon a vision of himself with tubes inserted all around him in what was clearly St. Mungo's, he slipped out in shock. He had really died, then. That much was becoming clear.

"You saw the effects of Nagini's bite, I take it?" Bryan said, his voice grim.

"Nagini's bite? The blasted snake is dead. Don't tell me she had her own horcruxes too?"

"No. Turns out the healers never got rid of the venom in her bite that night in the shack. We didn't know until it was too late."

Severus's fingers immediately flew to his neck.

"Yeah, that. Don't worry though, we won't let you go so easily this time."

"And how do you plan to do that? If even the healers at St. Mungo's couldn't…" He trailed off and gestured with his hands, not knowing how to speak of his untimely demise.

"We already have. Well, Johnny and Mum. I didn't really do much. They've made a potion of their own just for you, so we've all been antsy. Want you to take it soon as possible, you see, only that hasn't been possible till now."

Severus looked the boy up and down, as if expecting that he would be carrying a vial with him.

"I meant until you knew why we'd be so intent on getting you to drink some mysterious potion."

* * *

Bryan didn't stay much longer after that. It was clear that he didn't want to focus on Nagini and memories of his father's death, but Severus was having a hard time getting past that. His inquisitive questions bothered the seventh year, whose parting words had left a mark on him. _I thought you'd care more about your life than your death, especially seeing as your death won't happen anymore._ Severus had thought of many possible snarky responses, not the least of which would be to remark on his apparent immortality due to the boy's wording. But he had instead delivered a ' _shows how much you know me.'_ It made him feel guilty afterwards.

* * *

He was getting ready to go to bed when he felt it. A twinge in his chest, and not a pleasant one, either.

 _Hermione._ Thoughts of her filled his mind, and he groaned. He wanted—no, needed—to see her, but he couldn't. Not when she was tucked safely in the confines of Cornwall and out of his reach. Removing his teaching robes, he crawled into bed, but sleep would not overtake him. Visions of the nineteen-year-old— _Merlin, she's way older than that_ —flitted across his mind, until suddenly, a different memory resurfaced—the Christmas dinner he'd been privy to. He'd been able to get to their residence with just a floo address. If he were lucky, he could do it again. It only took him a moment to rack through his memories until he could find the name of their home. Throwing back the covers in a frenzy, he redonned his cloak and rushed toward the fireplace. For just a split second, he debated with himself on whether his intended course of action was a good idea before throwing some of the powder in, his mind made. "Pembleton Cottage!"

It worked—thank Merlin for small blessings, but he really needed to talk to her about security—and now he was there. Turnage immediately popped in front of him, her eyes narrowed and her finger pointed accusingly. "You is not welcome here!"

He swallowed uncomfortably, feeling daunted by the little elf for the first time. "How is she?"

She didn't back down. "Why is you caring?"

"Because I know," he said quietly, thinking how much those two little words meant in this situation. He'd used those words with Bryan as well. "That's Hermione in there. Let me see her."

Turnage harrumphed. His attitude wasn't doing him any favors, but it was clear that he cared. Giving the man one final glare, she trod off, a clear sign for him to follow as she could have just apparated away.

There she was, lying in her bed and looking frailer than ever. Her hair was a mess, but it wasn't her usual gentle waves he'd gotten so used to seeing—it had gotten mussed through all the tossing and turning that he could clearly imagine had happened. There were dried tear tracks around her eyes, and the sight pained him. When he took another step closer, her eyes flew open and they stared at each other in silence. Finally, her lips turned up into a lopsided smile.

"Severus, you're here again! Have you brought Eloise with you too?"

He looked her up and down, trying to see what was wrong with her. Nearby, Turnage was wringing her hands in what was clearly distress.

"Hermione," he intoned quietly, reaching out and wiping at the tears that had crusted on her face. "What happened?"

She cocked her head from side to side. It was a disconcerting sight. "But you know, Severus. I know you've seen everything."

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Mistress," Turnage whispered to Hermione. "This is being the Professor from the castle. Not your husband."

Almost immediately, Hermione's visage changed. Severus could clearly see the instant her face filled with alarm before she threw her walls up and looked very much normal, minus the messy hair and puffy eyes. She straightened herself and took the longing expression off her face. " _Severus_? What are you doing here?"

He reached over once more to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, an action that surprised himself. It was even more surprising to him that, after everything, she still automatically leaned into his touch with ease. "You don't need to pretend in front of me, Hermione. I want to help you."

Her lips wobbled at the pronouncement, at the idea that Severus now knew things that she didn't want him to know quite yet, but she managed to keep it together, even though she let her outermost shields fall. "Let me just, erm, get out of bed first. I've been in here far too long." Without another word, she threw back the covers and headed toward the dining room table, wincing at the loss of warmth.

Only when she was sat there with a blanket draped around her shoulders and a mug of hot water courtesy of Turnage could Severus see the depth of her weariness. There were heavy bags under her eyes, and the cinnamon orbs that he was so accustomed to seeing seemed dim and sad. Still, she managed a small smile for him.

"I should've known it was you who would see me at my worst," she began wryly. "So focused was I on not letting the boys see that I forgot you were also in the picture. The secret's out, then?"

"Indeed it is. But I see now that your health is much more important. What happened?"

"That's a long story."

"I'm here, aren't I? If I didn't care for long stories I'd be back in my quarters, fast asleep."

"That's right. It is quite an ungodly hour, if I do say so myself." When he didn't answer, prodding her on, she sighed and opened her mouth to speak. "I think it all started from the fact that I loved you more than your average wife," she said bitterly. "I'm not the first to have a husband pass away, but I might be the first with such an overreaction. I suppose my loving you so much is not what you want to hear right now."

"I don't mind it as much as you think," he intoned quietly. "I only wish you didn't lead me on for so long. I would be angry, and I am, but right now I'm more worried for you. There's also the part where I don't have much of a right to be angry after my own actions."

"There's always that." Giving him a look, they both knew that there would be a _long_ discussion on _that_ momentarily. Bit by bit, she slowly explained her situation, starting with how his death brought her to the brinks. She glossed over the time-travel itself, instead focusing on her devastation when she realized that her daughter was gone. Bits of this was familiar to him as he recounted Johnny's words, piecing his story with hers. She continued, talking about her stress throughout the term, the letters, and finally her breaking point when she discovered that she was not pregnant. Here, she looked accusingly at Severus, wordlessly commanding him to explain himself.

His eyes were downcast, but Hermione didn't have to look hard to see how the past few days had also taken its toll on him. "Hermione... I thought more days would prepare me for this, and while it has, it also hasn't."

"Go on."

"I wasn't finished." There was a momentary lull. "I am a deeply flawed person, and I have hated myself for many things all my life, but never have I hated myself more. I will regret it for the rest of my life. Even knowing that we had more going for us in the future you knew, I will not fight if you decide to throw me under the water and find someone more worthy of you."

"You better fight for the children and me, you git," she snapped.

"What?"

"Tell me, Severus," she whispered, her voice cracking. He wished she were yelling at him, as this was infinitely worse. "Have you been out shagging other witches as well? I would've answered my own question with 'no' in a heartbeat, but you've shattered my worldview enough already. _Why?"_

"Outside of the one experience that you are fully aware of, I have not, I swear it! On my mother's grave! I—I was… angry at you and Sawyer—Bryan Sawyer. I thought that you two were—were…" He trailed off, not even wanting to finish the thought as it would put into words how much of a fool he had been. "It's no excuse."

"You thought we were what?" She had an idea, but she needed him to vocalize it.

"Having me on." That was a much better way to say what he'd first thought, _intimate._ "You have to understand, I thought it was all happening to me again. I thought I had… finally found someone in you, and suddenly I was scorned again, in the most humiliating way… As luck would have it, I knew I was going to be in contact with _Sawyer's mother_ not too long after, and what better way was there to get back at him? You—" He was about to say _you were more than willing,_ but he cut himself short. "I have never professed to be a forgiving Gryffindor. But I will endeavor to curb my more vindictive tendencies."

Still, her eyes flashed with hurt. "In all our years together—and trust me, we've been together for longer than my seventh-year self has been alive—I never knew you to seek out another witch as revenge on me when we argued." However, she did understand that she'd only ever known him years after Hogwarts, and he must have been a more mellow man by then. As this point, nearly his whole life had been consumed by the war. He'd had to be the person he was to survive.

"I have no excuses. I was angry, but that doesn't give me license to do what I did." He bit his lip to refrain from saying how unlike him it was to apologize, but he didn't have to; Hermione could see his effort and sincerity.

"Promise me you'll never seek out another." Though she was dead serious, she'd also softened some, putting on a quietly flirtatious tone that both confused and gave him hope.

"You're asking me to be celibate for the rest of my days?"

"Of course not." She leaned in, giving him a tender peck on the cheek. "I haven't forgiven you completely yet, but you'll always have me to fulfill all your—" she bit her lip— " _desires_."

Severus had spied her brief moment of trembling, and he had the feeling that she was controlling herself from teetering over the edge again. "Enough of that," he uttered. "Please stop pretending in front of me." He tried to give her a reassuring smile, even though he suspected it looked more like a wince. "I confess that I… that I have felt very overwhelmed from everything I've learned recently. I feel as though I am seeing you for the first time, though I recognize that this maturity emanating from the real you was one of the things that drew me to you in the first place. Hermione," he implored, "let down your walls. There's been enough between us."

"I'm trying to keep my composure," Hermione said, somewhat testily. "Don't tell me to cry, because I assure you, you don't need to deal with that."

"I am not asking you to cry," he said, feeling uncomfortable with the topic, "but I recognize that you've been keeping a lot bottled in and that it would not help your predicament if you continued to do so."

He gazed at her expectantly, and she stoically stared straight back, refusing to crack.

Slowly, Severus rose from the chair and leaned closer and closer to her. She quivered, seeming smaller than ever. When he was close enough, Hermione's lips parted instinctively, but his lips landed just above hers and gave her a quick nip on her nose. It was such a sweet action—so unlike the Severus she recalled and wept over that night—that her heart fluttered and her mouth opened to form an 'o' in surprise. Seizing the moment, he allowed his lips to trail lower and meet hers briefly. The act was so tender and so out of character—yet so in-character for the man she remembered—that it made her chest hurt with all the memories.

Once the first tear slipped out, the whole river followed. Severus had taken his seat again, gazing at her awkwardly and not knowing how to comfort her. "There, now," he finally said, reaching across the table to place a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me everything. I don't want there to be any more lies between us."

"I'm only human," she finally sniffled. "There's only so much I can take, especially without you by my side."

Severus glanced between them, silently communicating that he was by her side now. She managed a weak smile in return.

"I _loathe_ being my nineteen-year-old self," she continued. "I didn't have my priorities straight whatsoever! Even more, you happen to be a stubborn bastard who can't see past a number."

Still, Severus was silent, but a slight nod of his head indicated that he was aware that he might have contributed to her breakdown in more ways than he thought. By refusing Hermione's affections, he had contributed to her isolation.

"And now we've ruined it all," she whispered. "It wasn't a sick joke on my part to keep things from you. But what reason would you want to have it on with someone who's clearly got a load of baggage?"

"What reason would you want to 'have it on' with a cheating bastard?"

"I drove you there. No, I'm absolutely not excusing your own actions, but I'm willing to admit that my weakness fueled yours. Doubly so, actually. First being my weakness in not being able to just tell you the truth so that you wouldn't have to think Bryan and I—Gods, your mind, Severus—and second being how I simply couldn't resist you once you were in my bed, pushing you to do what you otherwise would not have."

He stared silently at her, tentatively lifting up his one hand and using his thumb to wipe at a tear on her face that had started to fall.

"Don't you see?" she said suddenly.

"What?"

"I had a lot of time to myself these past few days here. I've thought and thought over everything, and believe me, some of it has been rather crazy, but... don't you see how much I love you?"

For some reason, hearing it out loud was different from knowing it. He didn't answer, but he gave her a look that spoke volumes. He could sense that she was doing her best to speak plainly and openly, something he appreciated even if it could lead to awkwardness. She continued.

"I love you so much that I couldn't see past my own nose while you were in my room the other night and tell you to stop the madness. I would be much angrier at you if I haven't had all this time to think over things and see my own problems. When you're involved, I can no longer see straight. It's always been about you."

"I—"

"But now, look where I've gotten us. You wanted to see me as I am? I'm nothing but a crazy woman who's head over heels for you while you're not quite there yet."

"I would thank you not to put words in my mouth."

"Severus?"

"For someone who claims to know me well, you clearly got one thing wrong. Maybe it's your insecurity speaking. Hell knows I have my own to contend with. But if you think I'm not drawn to you like a moth to a flame—"

"—poetic—"

"—if you think I don't wish to spend the rest of my days knowing everything about you, from how you take your tea—"

"—you already know that—"

"Merlin, stop interrupting!"

"Sorry."

"From how you take your tea to what your music tastes are to whether your children have made you football fans. I'd like to get to know them too. More than that, even. Why don't we—"

"—stop worrying that the other doesn't truly care and make this work?" she finished for him.

Spots of color danced on Severus's face. That was indeed what he had wanted to say, but he was relieved that she had been the one to say it. He still wasn't used to speaking so smoothly.

From the corner of the room, the disillusioned elf looked at the talking couple with the first smile she had in days. Perhaps the Professor wasn't such an evil man after all. Their marriage bonds, which had nearly dissolved into nothing lately, were strengthening in colour again. Most noticeably, Turnage could see with her elf eyes that strands from the Professor—she wasn't sure if they were part of the bond or something else—were reaching out toward her mistress and doing their best to patch her up.

Maybe all would be well after all.

* * *

 **Never occurred to me at first, but imagine how evil I would be if I just ended it here! Nah, they have a lot more talking to do. Can't wait to hear your thoughts :) Thank you again for all your words of encouragement. I appreciate it more than you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione had decided to return to Hogwarts that night, and Severus convinced her to not go to class that morning in order to catch up on sleep. He would've left her in Cornwall, but some human interaction was in her best interests, and he'd learned recently that she and Draco were close friends in the future. She would be well taken care of in the head dorms, if it came down to it.

Severus was left to his own devices as the weight of all the information he'd learned came crashing down on him once more. That had been happening a lot in the past few hours. At the moment, if he wanted more information, the only one he'd extract it from would be the eldest son.

Not wanting to approach Bryan while he was in the Great Hall, as that would be too public, and not having him in class for a few days yet, he discreetly sent him an owl.

 _My office. Tonight. 7._

He hadn't signed it, expecting that his handwriting would be recognized.

* * *

"I will speak frankly," he said, when the boy showed up to his classroom that night. "I had never planned on getting to know you, and even now, while the thought is not as unpleasant as it once was—" he held up a hand to stop the retort that he saw coming— "it seems I will have to."

"Sir?"

"You don't have to call me that." Though it could have been a sweet sentiment, the potions master's tone was somewhat bitter.

"Habit. I'd much rather not call you that, you know. So what were you saying? What's changed?"

"Your mother is… very sick. The cause of it, as far as I can see, is a longing for old times. I see now that much of her recovery will depend on my actions. Do you follow?"

Bryan bit his tongue from asking the man to elaborate on the first part. He'd find that out for himself. "No, I don't follow, unless you simply mean that more time around you will heal her. We all know that just your presence lights her up."

It took Severus's every effort to not preen at those words. "I care for her greatly," he began again slowly, choosing his words carefully, "and I think it would benefit all of us, but most importantly her, if we spent more time together, as five."

Bryan's jaw dropped open. That was what they'd always hoped for, but never in their wildest dreams did they think their father would be the one to suggest it.

"Pick your jaw off the floor, boy!"

"Of course that's a good idea!" Bryan exclaimed, coming back to himself. "We just thought we'd have to trick and weasel you into it. After all, Johnny's already managed that twice."

"He has, hasn't he? Just as you tricked me into thinking I had caught you unawares. It seems I did not have to wait until Roman to 'finally get my Slytherin.'"

Bryan raised an eyebrow, and the similarity to himself made Severus start. Nevertheless, he answered the unspoken question. "Roman once remarked that had his father been here to see his sorting, he would have made the remark I just did. Evidently, you were always a Gryffindor while Johnny was a Ravenclaw, though his exact words were somewhere along the lines of 'they would have been.'"

It briefly crossed Bryan's mind that he should've been jealous his father could say Roman's given name with such ease, but he let it slide. With amusement, he shook his head. "All these clues and you still didn't figure it out until I all but told you. The disappoint is high."

"Have you always been such a disrespectful child?"

Bryan only laughed, beginning to feel more comfortable as the other seemed to relax. "I'm only riding out the high of these moments. For these past few months, it's just been Johnny and Roman who got any sort of access to you. Mum, too, though I won't admit to being jealous of her. I've walked in on you two more times than I'd like in my time, and if I have to hear—" He made a face in mock disgust, and Severus frowned at his son's forwardness. "Right now… Dad… I have you all to myself again, and it's amazing." He'd used _that_ word just to test the waters, and he faltered when he saw for himself how uncomfortable it made the man feel.

"You haven't told the other two yet?" It was obvious though, as they hadn't incessantly approached him, unlike Bryan.

"Though it feels like a lifetime, it's been less than forty-eight hours since I clued you in. Besides, I don't think you'd be able to handle three at once. I'm bad enough."

Severus's thoughts flitted to the two younger Slytherins and he had to admit that Bryan had foresight. While the seventh year was annoying enough on his own, his nonchalant attitude had been easy to deal with. With the way Johnny and especially Roman wore their hearts on their sleeves sometimes, he could almost see that one of them would have gotten terribly hurt during this volatile period where he was just starting to process everything.

He wasn't blind though, and he'd seen firsthand the winces and letdowns on Bryan's face. The boy was strong, he'd have to give him that. And he definitely was more than just the Gryffindor he pretended to be.

" _Four_ at once is what I'm thinking for this weekend," Severus said gruffly. "And I would appreciate your output on what _she_ would most like."

Bryan grinned widely. "Mum's a very simple person. Anything that involves us makes her happy, really. But in particular, she likes… hm… sitting by the window and watching when it rains—the heavier the better; being outdoors when the weather's just warming up in spring; cooking together, even if that creates a huge mess, but honestly? Like I just said, being with us makes her happy."

Severus was quiet, contemplating the possibilities.

"We used to go on these birthday trips," Bryan said, his voice infused with sentimentality. "Whichever of us had a birthday would choose a location to bring the whole family to on a day trip. I'm not saying we have to go far in whatever you're planning; just that it reminded me of those."

"Oh? And was there a favorite location?" He recalled Roman talking about the traveling they used to do, but he didn't make his prior knowledge known.

"It's too early to be doing those again," Bryan said, not answering the question. "For starters, the next birthday is Johnny's, all the way in July, but more importantly, you don't know us all that well yet."

"I could get to know you."

"Yeah, but you don't want to lure Mum into a false sense of normalcy when you aren't there yet."

"What do you suggest, then?" He was annoyed that his extension of generosity had been shot back.

Bryan shrugged. "A stroll on the land surrounding the house sounds simple enough. As was mentioned over the holidays, Cornwall is gorgeous—year-round, of course, but especially in spring. I mean, I hear it is. We only just made it there last summer, anyway. We could always retire to the house afterwards. It would be just the type of domesticity that Mum craves."

"Hermione craves domesticity?" It wasn't a question, so much as a skeptical statement that Severus could already see from previous knowledge was absolutely true.

For his part, Bryan winced. "I've never heard you refer to her as Hermione when speaking to me. Sometimes, you say _your mother_ like have been doing, but usually you just straight up say _Mum_. Even better, I remember the days when you referred to her as _Mummy_ in front of Johnny and later Roman."

His father sneered in distaste. "I don't recall ever saying the word _Mummy."_

"Well, now you have."

* * *

Not long after Bryan left, their plans mostly cemented, Severus came face to face with Hermione at his door. His mind had been on her the whole day, and it didn't help matters when he heard from Vector that she'd actually attended classes instead of resting in her room.

They shared a quick glance at each other before Severus welcomed her in, the action so different from the time she barged in right before the holidays.

"I'm feeling better," she said quietly. "Thank you for coming by yesterday, or should I say—this morning?"

"It doesn't matter when. I should've come by earlier."

She smiled gently. "Well, you can repay me by letting me stay here tonight." She held up a hand to forestall his argument. "I just want your presence. I'm not going to beg either." Looking into her eyes, Severus knew at once that he would do anything to keep her from the emotional pain she'd suffered. "And no," Hermione added suddenly, "you're not taking the couch."

"As you wish."

"Neither am I."

"You—"

Hermione held up a hand to stop him, and he surprisingly acquiesced. That night, they both had the most restful sleep in ages.

* * *

It wasn't quite daylight outside yet when Hermione stirred, but one peek at the man next to her and she knew that he was awake too. That didn't stop her from snuggling closer. She didn't look at or mention the insistent poking at her belly, not wanting to embarrass or drive him away.

"None of this went according to plan," she whispered softly into his neck. "I thought I'd be able to have it all under control and tell you when the time was right."

Severus didn't know what to say, but he offered her a nod.

"Are we alright? You're not overwhelmed and repulsed by this whole situation, are you?"

"No. Truth be told I've felt a bit thick for not figuring it out sooner, but you can't blame me for not thinking of _time travel._ How absolutely far-fetched."

"And?"

"Well, I would be more overwhelmed, but if I'm completely honest with myself, I was growing rather fond of those Sawyers. I certainly feel no repulsion. Just… surprise on top of surprise." There was something about being in bed that made one less snarky and more open.

The statement should have relieved Hermione, but it reminded her that she needed to have a different talk with him.

"Look, Severus…"

He stilled.

"They're your children, yes, and we would absolutely love to have you in our lives, moreso than anything else, I'd say, but recent events have shown me that you have some maturing to do. You're their father, but you're also not quite their father yet. I won't have you hurting them any more than you've already hurt at least one of them."

"By one you mean the Gryffindor." Even though he'd had quite a few conversations with said Gryffindor now, it was still hard to refer to him by his name, especially in front of Hermione. Making sense of Bryan Sawyer as Hermione's _son_ was still quite a concept.

"You could start by referring to him by his name." She quieted, encouraging him to say it.

"I—alright, fine. _Bryan._ "

"Again."

"I'm not—" He was about to complain about being treated like a child when he decided to just oblige her. The least he could do was learn to say his own son's name properly and without awkwardness, he supposed. "Bryan."

"Good. That's his name. Philip Louis."

"What?"

"Those are his two middles."

He nodded, thinking over something. "I've always been fond of—"

"—The name Philip, I'm well aware. I wasn't, still am not completely in love with that name, honestly, but seeing as I got to choose two of his names…" she drifted off, chuckling.

Severus wasn't laughing, only because his mind was still stuck on what she'd said a few minutes ago. "How can I… how can I show you that I am and can be the one you knew? I would very much like to get to know them—as more than a mere acquaintance with privileges."

"You have every potential to be the one I knew, Severus. You're not there yet, but I have faith in you. As for being a parent—well, what would _you_ say the key thing is?"

He felt panicked, not knowing whether this was a test and having no idea what the best way to answer was. "To care for and provide for them?"

"To start with, you could be more confident in your answer." His hesitance was sweet, though, and Hermione found herself snuggling closer to him. "I would say that the moment you become a parent, your needs are second. You have someone else to care for—someone you love so unconditionally that you'd gladly put their needs ahead of yours every time, even if it isn't always deserved. That also means that—" Here, she looked straight into his eyes— "you can no longer just blow your top the moment you decide that your feelings have been hurt. Yes, you didn't know what Bryan was to you, but he was in your line of fire, and you went straight for him. That can't happen again. I won't allow it."

"I understand."

"What a night that was."

"Quite."

"And that performance of yours, starting from that hand on my knee way back at the game—what, don't tell me you're getting embarrassed?"

He didn't answer, but she'd already seen the flush on his face.

"Severus… you must know that I'm not angry at the—the way you took me. I can handle that. I understand that you're rough by nature and that you had no reason to tone it down for someone you barely knew, much less for someone who encouraged you not to hold back. And yes, that's how I like it." Despite herself, she flushed. "It was the gleam in your eye and your lack of feeling afterwards that cut straight into me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"But I get it," she said softly, looking straight into his eyes. "I know you all too well, and you have these masks that you hide behind. You don't need to tell me how ashamed you were after that night, as your treatment of me told me all." Her expression suddenly became playful, catching him off guard. "Do you know what you really ought to be sorry for?"

He didn't.

"You should be sorry that you denied _Hermione Granger—_ you certainly didn't deny Hildegard Sawyer—so many times that you took away the chance for her first time with you to be romantic. But it's alright. She never cared about that first time tripe."

"Speaking of yourself in third person now?"

"Severus," she said seriously, rolling over onto her side to gaze at him, "right now, I want you to show me that you're still capable of being a decent lover from start to finish."

He didn't respond right away, but she could see the alarm as it flickered across his face.

"Say something."

"One day, I'll stop denying you," he began, and Hermione groaned, knowing that that spelled a rejection. "The image of your despair is etched into my mind, and I would only be taking advantage of your feelings if I accepted your proposition."

"For Merlin's sake, we just woke up in the same bed not too long ago. You're also now aware of the fact that I'm older than the typical student—hell, older than you—and that my _feelings,_ as you so lightly put them, are much more than superficial. What more do you want from me?"

"I want—" He cut off, the words catching in his throat. Hermione remained silent, encouraging him to express himself. "I want you to trust me, to feel secure around me. I know you think you do, but that was with the version of me that you'd known for years. I don't want you to think that I'm the same person you remember, only to be disappointed when you discover that's not the case."

"Alright…"

"I want us to progress at a natural speed—the way we would have been if—"

"If I didn't happen to be from the future."

"Yes."

She was silent for a moment, and the expression on her face clouded. "No."

"No?"

"Unluckily for you, I _am_ from the future. You can't honestly expect everything to be exactly the same as before without that vital detail."

Severus didn't answer, only because he was too busy repeating his own words in his mind. Had he expressed his thoughts incorrectly? He only meant that he didn't want her to think he was using the situation as an easy way for him to get into her knickers. Her anger was unexpected; he watched helplessly as she pulled the covers off of herself and stood at the edge of the bed, sensing that she was about to leave.

"You were asking earlier how you could show me that you _were_ the man I remembered, and now you're telling me that you're not. Pick one and stick with it." She turned around and took a few steps before hesitating and catching his eye one more time. "I had a great night. Shame it couldn't stay that way."

Severus stared helplessly at the spot she had just been.

* * *

Later that day, when he'd finally finished brooding and gotten out of bed, Severus realized with dread that today was the day he taught the first year Slytherins. He hadn't seen any of the 'Sawyers' in class since finding out, and as Hermione had just gotten back a little over a day ago, with much of that time spent with him, he was fairly sure she hadn't had time to fill them in yet. Even though she hadn't said so, he got the feeling that she wanted him to be the one to inform the younger two boys.

He was not one for revelations or emotional reunions. And why was it up to him to tell them, and not the other way around? No doubt Sawyer—he still couldn't wrap his mind around calling him Bryan—had planned for him to do this. What would he say? _"Roman, I am your father, but you know that"_ sounded plain stupid.

All too soon the first years scrambled in, and after writing the instructions for the forgetfulness potion on the board, he retreated to his desk and sat there, focusing on a particularly scruffy first year. Roman seemed to sense his father's gaze, for he gave a shy smile. To both of their surprise, the potions master returned it—even if it barely counted for one.

To Severus, it felt like the class dragged on and on. Finally, the students started walking up and turning in bottled samples—many of them completely worthless, he could tell. As the first years packed their bags, he asked 'Mr. Sawyer' to stay behind. Severus watched as the boy—his boy—told Cerulean Knobel to not worry about him, and the rest of the class quickly shuffled out. Without a word, he gestured for Roman to follow him to his quarters through the backdoor of the classroom. The child looked confused and delighted at the same time.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"I think, under the circumstances—" he struggled to say what he knew he had to say— "that Dad works too."

That was _not_ how he had planned on revealing it—as if he had planned anything—but damn it all, he had just given the boy permission to call him _that_ when he hadn't even intended to do so, and Merlin—

His self-turmoil dissipated quickly when he saw the boy's eyes light up. The smile on his face was so wide that it must've hurt, and Severus would forever remember the moment the child threw down his schoolbag and ran up to him, wrapping his little arms around his waist.

"There now…" he muttered, awkwardly patting Roman's back.

"You finally found out!"

"Obviously."

The grip around him tightened, and he found it almost hard to breathe. "I'm not going anywhere, Mr. Sawyer. You can let me go."

"I think, under the circumstances, that Roman works too." _Cheeky boy. "_ You can't say no this time!"

"It wouldn't be _too_ ," Severus remarked with amusement. "I am both your professor and your father, but you are not both Roman and a Sawyer."

"Pah, logistics. As if I care about anything other than you right now!"

"Mr. Saw—Roman," he corrected, "you must know that nothing can change in public. The last thing you want is the Ministry getting their paws on you after hearing about your trip through time."

"I don't care about that—the public part," he added quickly when he saw his father's look of disapproval. "Of course I don't want the Ministry to run experiments on me. I just mean I don't care that I can't acknowledge you in public yet. It's not like I want you to claim me in front of everyone over breakfast. Your knowing is enough for me." Roman reached for him again, and this time, instead of hugging him first, he grabbed ahold of the man's arms and manually wrapped them around his small frame. "I don't have to teach you how to hug, do I?" His question was actually serious, and Severus had to stop himself from laughing.

"No, you most certainly do not." As if to prove his point, no matter how uncomfortable it made him, he loosened his arms from their placed position and re-initiated the hug. Merlin, just thinking of himself and hugs didn't sit right. A few seconds later, he extricated himself and got up to fetch his notepad. Roman watched curiously.

"Your next class is in five minutes, no? I've held you up long enough. Here is a note."

"I wouldn't mind skipping," Roman said quickly. "Time with you is rather precious."

"I won't debate the illogicality of that last statement. Classes are precious too."

He noticed that the first year's lips turned upward again at his statement, and it confused him. Why would Roman be happy that he wasn't allowing him to stay with him?

"You said _too,_ " Roman explained, still beaming. "You admitted that time with me is precious."

Severus rolled his eyes. While he didn't disagree with the boy's statement, he didn't mention that grammatically, the _too_ referred to the fact that both of them should have been precious to Roman, not to himself. "Just get to your next class, will you?"

Roman smiled all the way to transfiguration. It warmed Severus's heart that he was the cause of that.

* * *

The potions professor realized not long after the Roman left that he hadn't told him anything about not telling Johnny. He didn't believe for a moment that the littlest—his littlest, Merlin, what a thought—would refrain from telling his brothers the good news, especially Johnny, whom he probably saw often due to them being in the same house. He supposed Roman would be cross when he learned that Bryan had already known for a couple of days.

Therefore, it only mattered if Roman told Johnny. That meant that he wouldn't have the chance to break the news to him as he had for Roman, and he had to admit that the scene was highly touching.

When sounds of a hesitant knock filled his ears later that day, he knew without a doubt that all three of the boys were now aware of the situation. "Come in, Johnny."

The boy strolled in purposefully, his piercing eyes never leaving his father's. "Roman told me something quite interesting. How did you find out?"

Severus observed him for a moment before responding. "You seem much more hesitant. Your younger brother was eager to attack my person."

"I'd take those liberties too if I could be sure that they weren't wholly unwelcome."

Feeling completely out of character, Severus awkwardly opened his arms, and Johnny looked on suspiciously before striding up and seizing the opportunity. In that moment, his mask of seriousness broke, and he looked once again at his father, this time with eyes that oozed vulnerability. Severus couldn't help but break the gaze. Sensing that the man was uncomfortable, Johnny duly ended the hug and perched on a nearby chair.

"I've hated having to speak in circles around you," he murmured. "Hated thinking that you thought I was lying to you. And besides, how are you so calm?"

Severus hadn't mentioned Hermione's emotional time in Cornwall to Roman, but then again, their conversation had been brief. He took one look at Johnny and decided that he was mature enough. "Truth to be told, I would not be so calm if it weren't for Hermi—your mother." He held up a hand to forestall any interruptions. "You have mentioned that she was in a right state when your—" he winced— "when _I_ passed away, and even more so when she lost the child she was carrying, yes?"

Johnny nodded, having a slight inkling of where this was going but not daring to think that his suspicions were true.

"She's still in that state, only worse, I believe."

"Worse? I didn't think that was possible. Those were some bleak times." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "But what happened this time for it to occur again? Unless Bryan died… He did miss a few days of classes but I'm fairly sure I saw him in the Great Hall this morning—"

"Your brother is fine."

"Well. You didn't die, Roman didn't die, and Bryan didn't die. Who did?"

"Johnny," he began gently, "it wasn't that tragedy struck again—" _Liar,_ he thought. _You hurt her that night_ — "it was that she was never properly recovered. She did get better, but she got even better at hiding. I know this isn't something you want to hear."

"The gravestone."

"Pardon?

"Remember when I told you about seeing Eloise's quote-unquote gravestone? When I was poisoned by the aconite?"

"Yes, I recall." And how could he not, when it had likely chopped off a decade of his life expectancy?

"My first thought that night was something along the lines of, _would Mum really do that?_ Because honestly, it seemed a bit creepy to me. It wasn't as if Eloise could ever be buried there, and knowing Mum's sentimentality, she wouldn't just place the grave there without visiting it all the time. I should've seen that she was still hung up on the past."

"I don't blame her," Severus said quietly. "Would you want to leave your past behind if it held everything you'd ever wanted, while the present threw that all away and left only pain and heartbreak?"

Those lines made Johnny smile offhandedly. "And _that_ is where Bryan gets his Gryffindor charm. _Pain and heartbreak?_ Sounds like his usual flair for dramatics."

It surprised him when he didn't feel offended at being compared to Bryan Sawyer. He knew it was time to drop the fake name from his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. _Bryan Snape._ Where had the name Bryan come from? What about Johnny or Roman? There was so much he wanted to know. Contrary to Hermione's beliefs, he had no intention of pretending that everything was still the same. Things were, after all, very much different now.

* * *

 **I made a few changes to chapter 33 - you know, _that_ chapter. If something's not reading right in your memory, then it's probably that. Just little things. I'm still trying to tweak that part to better express what I was going for. Happy May, y'all! **

**One reviewer mentioned Roman cuddling his dad so hard? Yes, yes, yes! :)**

 **Love you guys xx**


	37. Chapter 37

Severus had been stressing over how to make matters right again with Hermione, but he needn't have worried. That same night, she knocked on his door, looking somewhat apologetic as she entered. So wound up was she that she didn't bother with a greeting.

"I put you in a difficult position."

"No, I—"

"I think things were going so smoothly that I kept expecting more and more out of you. Intimacy isn't something that can be forced, and we most certainly are on unequal footing. At the moment, I know you so much more than you know me, so I understand if you are still hesitant."

"It's not that at all."

Hermione plowed on as if she hadn't heard. "I had a good conversation with Bryan—omitted all the unnecessary parts, of course, but I think he got the gist—"

"You two must have a great relationship if you're both comfortable speaking to each other."

"What? Yeah, Bryan's sweet. They all are, in their own ways. They had to grow up too quickly, you know."

Severus nodded.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I spoke to him, and he made me realize that I was pushing you a bit hard. I understand it's been quite the whirlwind for all of us, but especially you. We can slow it down if that's what you want."

"You misunderstood me completely."

He watched as her brow furrowed, as if she realized that the apology that she'd rehearsed might end up being useless. For some reason, the slight crinkle between her eyes made the side of his mouth turn up as he thought over how he would answer.

"Before I found out, I was refusing you purely on the basis of you being a student. It wasn't because I was trying to take things slow. If you were out of Hogwarts, then Merlin, I— I would have taken my chances long ago. Earlier today, I refused for an entirely different reason. You were just recovering from an emotional trip, and I didn't want you to think that—" He struggled, thinking of a euphemism for the word— " _intimacy_ would solve all your problems. It has nothing to do at all with slowing down or trying to gain footing."

"Oh."

"In fact, talk to any other man and you'll find that they have no interest in _slowing down_ or _gaining footing._ "

"Of course, but you are not any other man."

"That could be argued."

She smiled at him, relieved that they were alright. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"You may."

Hermione had the audacity to snort.

"What?"

"Nothing. Only, both of us are quite adept at correcting the boys' uses of 'can' and 'may.'"

* * *

It was still dark when Hermione stirred. She had her back to Severus, and his right arm was carelessly draped across her. Wanting to observe him, she turned herself around as carefully as possible, trying to keep his arm around her.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and Hermione was struck with the desire to stroke his cheek. She didn't, of course, but she silently commenced her study of the face she so loved. The slight stubble on his chin, the crease between his brow, and his honker of a nose… Only because she was staring at him so closely did she see when he surreptitiously tried to crack an eye open just a jot. It made her chuckle. He looked dismayed to have been caught.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since you turned around."

"I should've touched your face after all."

"Pardon?"

She didn't respond, instead taking the chance to lightly trace her fingers from just under his eye to the bottom of his chin. He remained silent, and Hermione realized that her touch was something that he wasn't very familiar with yet.

Though she could swear that she wasn't planning it at all, her hands slowly drifted lower. He was dressed—they both were—but that didn't stop her from being able to reach his groin. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she felt a touch of elation when he didn't seem to be stopping her this time. Encouraged, she pressed her face closer to his and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't respond at first, but he caught on quickly enough. Hermione felt his hands fly to her shoulder as he rolled over and pinned her beneath him. Her hands instantly flew to his backside, hooking her fingers together and pulling them toward her so that he ground into her. His groan shot straight to her stomach.

"There's still hours before either of us have to be anywhere," she muttered deliciously. "And now you most definitely know that I'm not a student. I'm older than you—practically ancient."

"And how would you know my plans for the day?" His warm breath tickled her neck.

"Lucky guess? As it stands, I'm unfortunately in a constant state of wanting you, so I would hope that you don't correct my guess."

"Constant state of wanting me," he repeated. "Silly witch."

"Are we good?"

He didn't respond, but his lack of a fight spoke volumes.

She held his eyes for a moment, gauging the situation, before connecting her lips with his once more.

He grabbed the hem of her jumper and shimmied it off, her hands flying up to assist him. _Merlin, no bra._ He let his lips wander lower before they reached their target and landed on a small, rounded breast. She moaned, writhing under him and making him even harder, if it was possible. A thought crossed his mind.

"Hermione," he began in a serious voice, "I know—"

"Shut up."

"Just listen for a moment."

She stilled, completely unsure of what he wanted to say and why it needed to be _now._

"I know you dearly want more children, but—"

"I get it," she said, suddenly bitter. "Now isn't the time." Though she'd promised no more barriers, that was a topic she'd unconsciously kept silent on, knowing that she wasn't able to think straight on that matter.

"No, listen," he said, and that voice was enough to bring Hermione to her senses. "I will gladly—you know, but I fear you are letting your dreams get ahead of reality. You are not who you once were."

"I've always been me."

"Right now, you are a student who has yet to sit her NEWTS. Just wait a couple more months." He internally winced after the word _student,_ but they'd come far enough to know that the word meant little in their unique situation.

That got her attention. _A couple more months._ Did that mean he didn't mind—so soon…? His mouth was back on hers, and she knew he'd won this one. Through her hazy thoughts, she managed to cast a contraceptive spell on herself, one she hadn't done in over a decade. She focused back on Severus, letting her despair and sadness latch onto the sexual frustration she'd felt for months.

His gentle lips, so different from the hasty action just moments prior, were both gratifying and comforting. She was incoherent as he peppered kisses down her body.

For Severus, the moment was different, was new. There was no frenzy like last time, and he wanted to take all the time he could get. This was his first conscious time with Hermione. Hadn't he been thinking about having her this way for ages? If anything, he wanted to bury the _other_ experience deep down and never have to face it. He wanted to show her through his actions that he could be so much more.

It was clear that he intended to take it slowly, but Hermione was having none of it.

"Be patient. Merlin, I'm trying to make it better for you."

"I haven't had release in _so long,"_ she panted, choosing not to count her most recent encounter. "And how many times do I have to tell you that I like it rough?" His mouth was aligned with her belly, and she slipped out of his hold to reposition themselves. Arching herself up into him, she was rewarded with the length of him brushing against her slit. "I swear, Severus Snape, it didn't take you this long to catch onto my needs the first time around."

He didn't particularly like hearing about how he didn't compare to his other self, but he wouldn't let her taunts influence him. Not this time. "You'll get your release, all right," he muttered. His lips returned to where they were before she'd slid herself lower, and he gently sucked on the tender flesh between her legs, wincing slightly when she squeezed them tightly around his head.

He could feel her trembling, and so he doubled in his efforts, flicking his tongue and doing his best to ignore his own painful reaction that wanted to be taken care of. When she finally teetered over the edge, she shuddered and went limp. Severus crawled back up toward her so that they were at equal levels, and the look of love she gave him sent warmth diffusing through him. "About those needs?" He asked.

"I suppose you have a reason to sound so confident," she murmured, her voice still labored. Without saying anything else, she raised a salacious eyebrow and lowered her eyes to stare straight at his inpatient member. "Do your worst."

In what was a long time coming for both of them, he grabbed onto her hips and positioned himself once more, giving her a final look of confirmation. For her part, she rolled her eyes before winking.

That did it. In one quick motion, he was completely in. She was absolutely soaking, and he hardly needed to have pushed with such force. Severus watched, completely enthralled, as Hermione's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and her mouth opened wide with breathy gasps. Her barrier was no longer there, and he only allowed himself a moment of guilt for his actions to her as Hildegard the other day before his focus returned once again to their shared pleasure.

Gripping her legs, he hooked them onto his shoulders to get better access. The new angle made both of them see stars. Somehow, she found enough control for a second to clamp her walls down around him, and he groaned, feeling something uncoiling in his stomach.

"If they could see you now," he grunted with difficulty, "with your legs high in the air and your eyes crossed with pleasure—"

"Only for you," she interrupted. "Always for you." Anything else she wanted to say was fucked right out of her as he hit a sweet spot and she saw stars. "Sever—ahh!"

"Hermione," he crooned, slowing down to get his bearings, "this—you—"

Despite her lack of control, she found herself giggling. "As eloquent as you are, even you can't help it when you've got a—" she blinked coquettishly— "writhing witch beneath you."

Severus made no response, but he slowed his pace to be more gentle—likely to prolong his own stamina—while Hermione met his thrusts with her own.

He let out a gasp, and Hermione knew he was near. She herself was also on the verge again—and it wasn't long until she felt herself rolling over the edge. With a loud, guttural groan, she felt Severus slow to a stop in her and rest his head on the crook of her shoulder, spent. It pleased her that he didn't pull out even after he'd come; she might've cried at the loss. Instead they lay there silently. He flipped them over so that she was resting on him instead of the other way around. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, then shuddered at their shared sweatiness.

"And that will be the last time I believe you when you ask to join me in bed, asking for only my presence," Severus muttered, his voice just as silky and beautiful as she remembered.

"I didn't say anything about only your presence this time, silly. That was yesterday." He made no response. "I swear I wasn't planning it today, though. As I said, constant state of wanting you."

* * *

For the next couple of days, Severus kept a very close eye on Hermione. It was somewhat easy to do, as he allowed her to spend the nights in his quarters. He reasoned with himself that it was for the sake of her emotional stability. If they also shagged here and there—well, he had no excuse for that.

It was as if he were seeing her in a whole new light. How could he ever have imagined her to be only a student?

With her shields down, he had the chance to see more of her. At her core was a deeply sensitive woman who was dearly afraid of losing all she held dear and who put her family ahead of everything. Severus couldn't help but think he was a lucky bastard for landing her. Whatever it was that had attracted her attention the first time around, he was fairly sure he hadn't done it this time, and so in his mind he was just reaping the benefits from the other him. After all, Hermione hadn't had any interest in him while she was a seventh year the first time around, he reasoned.

It didn't matter. He was going to hold on to whatever he could get.

* * *

"I've been seeing you a lot lately," Severus intoned, managing a slight grin when Hermione appeared during his break in between the third and fifth year classes.

"You have," she replied, and she sounded so happy that he was sure he could _hear_ the smile in those two words. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Don't be silly."

"Great. Well, I wanted to show you something. I know I've spoken about it, but it's high time you saw it for yourself."

"You're speaking of… _her,_ right?"

"Yes. Well no, I suppose _she_ isn't there, but you know what I mean. Come, let's walk. Weather should be nice."

As they left his classroom, Hermione disillusioned herself until they left the grounds. Then, it was a quick trip through the forest, and by her confident steps, he could tell that she knew the way by heart. When Severus spied the remnants of the aconite vines from the time he and Johnny had gone harvesting, he knew that they were nearby.

Evidently, the stone itself was also hidden, and he watched silently as she did a serious of wand movements to allow him access. When it materialized into view, he felt himself drawn to it. Instinctively, his fingers reached out to trace the letters spelling out her name.

"I never knew her full name." He was of course referring to the fact that followed by _Eloise_ was _Eileen._

"That makes two of us. We never decided on the second middle."

Ah. He had almost forgotten about that quirk. "Nonetheless. I'm very… touched that you would honor my mother."

" _We,_ Severus. Not just me. And it seemed only natural. She meant a lot to you."

He nodded, wordlessly expressing his appreciation. "And the German? What does… _wir warten auf dich_ mean?"

"Merlin, you need to learn the language and fix your pronunciation before the boys ridicule you to the ground for that!" She chuckled. "It just means _we're waiting for you._ "

"And you believe you'll get her back?"

"I can't be sure. But you tell me, Severus, where could she be? She vanished from my womb upon my arrival. I don't believe that she died. I don't. I'm hoping for a magical miracle."

"Realistically speaking, the exact chances are low. For the child to be the same as the one you were carrying then, you would need the exact..." He trailed off, gesturing with his hands.

"Magical miracle," she repeated again, refusing to meet his eyes. "What were the chances that our three sons and I would travel to the past? Zero. But look where we are now."

"I always thought time travel would be a loop, but your situation has countered that," Severus murmured thoughtfully. "Clearly, the events of your seventh year this time around are different from what they were like last. If anything, the existence of your—our children is proof enough that you're not just repeating the seventh year you originally had."

"Indeed."

"No, I think I mean that time travel _is_ a loop, but it found an exception for you. Maybe it can do the same for—for her. For Eloise."

"I love hearing her name come out of your voice," she whispered. "It's been a while."

Not knowing what to say, Severus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"After you left us, Bryan and Johnny went back to Hogwarts. I only had Roman and Eloise to keep me company. As with all expectant mothers, I spent countless hours imagining her as part of our family. What would she have looked like? How would the boys have taken to a sister so much younger than them? What kind of big brother would Roman have made? All are questions that I will have to wait longer for the answers."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. No one's fault, really. Unless you want to blame Nagini and the Dark Lord."

"Saw—Bryan was right," Severus remarked off-handedly. "You refer to him as the Dark Lord and not his name."

"Habit after getting with you. Of course, I hardly refer to him in either form. He's history."

"Still. I would've had a _daughter._ " It was such a foreign concept to him. Sure, the concept of any child—son or daughter—was odd, but he was so accustomed to the three "Sawyer" brothers that a girl within their midst was hard to imagine.

"And you still will," she uttered with conviction. "However… now's not the time to focus on that. You have, as you mentioned the other day, three other children that would love your attention." Giving the stone one last pat, she forcefully turned around and beckoned for Severus to do the same.

He did so, but part of him wanted to stay just a moment longer.


	38. Chapter 38

_See me an hour before your class with me. I know you have a free period._

Bryan opened the note and smiled absentmindedly. Surreptitiously glancing at the head table, he noticed his father's eyes boring holes into him and he nodded. For the first time ever, he wished one of his brothers were in Gryffindor with him. Then he'd have someone to share his happiness with. As it was, things were finally shaping up for him. Better late than never.

* * *

"You couldn't have known I was truly free," Bryan boomed jokingly, making himself welcome in the classroom. "What if I had arranged to study with Lia? No doubt she would be confused if I told her I preferred the company of the old dungeon bat over her."

Severus stared emotionlessly, not sure what to say. The boy was always so forward! How dare he call him the dungeon bat? Instead, he settled on a topic that he had some curiosity in. "You and Miss Rogers," he intoned. "Explain."

"You'll have to learn how to better communicate," Bryan said, chuckling. "What is it you want to know? You'll have to elaborate."

"Is it serious?"

"I'm surprised and touched that you care." There was a moment of silence. "And, erm, I think so. I mean, we're only eighteen and seventeen, so we're about as serious as we can get. Do you not approve?" He suddenly looked more solemn and exposed.

"I haven't thought that far," Severus admitted. "I never thought I would have a son, much less a possible daughter-in-law."

"Merlin, now you're just overdoing it. Mum hasn't even used that term. I'm not getting hitched anytime soon."

The potions master looked embarrassed. "Well," he said, coughing slightly, "are you ready for the weekend? It'll be a real test to see how we all fit together."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Severus nodded. "Take a seat."

"What?"

"You've been standing this whole time. There's no need."

"Alright." He did so, staring at his father expectantly. "Now, why have you really invited me over?"

"Must I have a reason to get to know my son better?" Though the sentiment was meant to be touching, both could hear how awkward it sounded coming from the potions master's mouth.

Bryan bit his lip, unconsciously scooting closer. "It'll be a long journey, you know. Eighteen years' worth."

"I am aware."

"Of course, I'll do my best to supplement you with memories. But I was hoping we could make some new ones, too."

Severus nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else on the subject matter. "What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?"

"Question and answer session, I see how it is," Bryan quipped, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work. He sighed. "I recall having this conversation not too long ago with Mum. Truth is, I don't really know what I'm going to do. There's never been that one thing for me, and my plans have been screwed up enough as it stands. I won't be a deadbeat, though. You raised me better than that."

"I never said you would."

Bryan studied his expression, taking advantage of the man's silence. "My turn. What are your intentions with us? With me, with my brothers, and with Mum?"

"I—" The words died in his throat, and he cleared it to try again. "I'll stay by her side, of course. Your brothers will naturally be a part of—a part of—by our side, and you too, if you so desire. I wouldn't want to make any decision for you, given that you are of age."

"Now wait a minute. You'll 'stay by her side'? That's—"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"You overstep your boundaries!"

That effectively silenced Bryan, who realized that he had indeed been a bit too forceful. "Well," he began, somewhat contritely, "you know what the right course of action is, and I trust you'll follow it."

"Damn it, boy," Severus said, in a voice that wasn't quite a roar but still louder than usual, "I don't need you to tell me to do something I already plan on doing. I furthermore don't want you or anyone to think that I did something merely because someone told me it was the right thing to do. When I ask her to marry me, it'll be because I want her to."

"No one said anything about marriage," Bryan said, though he was beaming and having trouble hiding it. "Certainly not I." He quickly changed the subject. "I've never had you as my professor, you know. It's been quite an experience."

"Why did I stop teaching?"

"You informed the headmistress of your intention to leave the moment you heard that Mum had conceived Roman. Quite the family man." Smirking, he gave his father a conspiratorial look.

"That sounds like a brash decision," Severus remarked, ignoring the boy's playful jabs.

"Not at all. By the end, you held onto your job simply for the headmistress's sake. As I understand it, you couldn't bear to be away from us. Finding out that you were to have a third child finally gave you the courage to leave. Quite the family man," Bryan repeated good-humoredly.

The boy's gentle teasing reminded him greatly of the way Hermione interacted with him, and it pleased him to be able to see bits of her in him.

"I know what you're thinking," Bryan interrupted.

"You do?"

"Mhm. You're trying to see who I'm like. Well, I'll tell you this—Mum always says that my personality is a mix of her, you, and the man you would've been had you grown up in a happier household."

Once again, Severus was reminded that the youngster in front of him knew everything about him, while he still knew hardly anything. Well, there was time for that. Speaking of which— "The potion you mentioned? Could I…?"

"Of course! I don't have it with me, and neither do I know exactly what's in it, but you can talk to Johnny about that. We'll bring it tomorrow when we go to Cornwall. Step one of 'get Dad back,' you know?"

"If you guys had just come to me about it, I could have assisted you and made the process easier," Severus remarked, a thought that had been in his mind for days now.

"Things are never as straightforward as they can be, are they?"

"Up to you."

"Well, I'm fairly sure that we have a winning antidote. Can I stop by later today with the batch we've been keeping under a stasis charm? You can look over it, but by this point I doubt it's fresh enough; we'll just have to brew it again for you."

"What is this 'we' you speak of? I was under the impression that the majority of the work was done Johnny and Her—your mother."

Bryan reddened. "I—"

"No need." The potions master wore a smirk that, for whatever reason, made Bryan smile back. "Feel free to grace me with your presence again tonight. Eight?"

He watched as the young man grinned, earlier slight forgotten. "Yeah. Eight is great."

Severus glanced at the clock. "It's almost time for your class. Unless you want everyone to know that you were the first one in the classroom…"

"I get it. See you in five." Stepping out of his seat, Bryan walked forward and held out his hand. It was a remarkably odd gesture between father and son, but the potions master took it, sealing a silent agreement between the two.

* * *

Severus had nearly forgotten that Hermione was in that class with Bryan. Instead of grimacing when she walked in, he felt himself conceal the beginnings of a smile. The past week had shown him that she was truly his student in nothing but name only. Hell, they shared three children together, and though it was going to be a long, awkward process, he had hope.

When all the seventh years had shuffled in, his gaze lingered on each one of them briefly before he wrote down instructions on the board. Once they got started, he relaxed by his desk, pulling out the sixth year papers to grade while also keeping an eye free to make sure the students weren't in any danger. As this was his NEWT class, he usually didn't have to worry.

"Professor?"

He looked up and sighed at the interruption. Miss Janklin's hand was in the air.

"I was wondering if you could maybe take a look at my potion? The colour is a bit off."

The potions professor made his way over, took one look at the concoction, and knew what the problem was. "Did you remove the stem from the amarillo flower before you put it in? I thought not." The girl was visibly nervous, so he tried to be kinder. "You still have time. Try again." He vanished her potion. Walking away from her, he took the time to observe his other students' progress, stopping at one particular student.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione had been aware of his presence the whole time, so she was not surprised when he appeared behind her. "Yes, Professor?"

"Just observing. Carry on." Visions of his witch lying beneath him tumbled into his mind, and he felt a sudden desire to hold her, to press into her, to have her. Fortunately, he had more sense than that. Making his way back to his desk, he willed himself to focus back on grading. Still, he couldn't get his mind off her, and he couldn't resist finding an excuse to have her stay behind after she handed in her perfect potion.

* * *

"What is it this time, _Professor?"_ she asked, teasingly, after she had set her bag on one of the tables and turned to smile at him.

"It's Severus," he corrected. "And you and I are going to make a potion."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's right. A sleeping draught will do."

"Sleeping draught? That's a second year potion!"

"That is the point," he countered with a smirk, "when we inevitably blow it up, we wouldn't have lost much in terms of ingredients." His insides tightened at the thought, and he wondered if she truly hadn't seen the tent in his trousers yet.

"Why would we blow it up?"

He couldn't tell whether she was purposely being thick or not, but he made his way over to her and brushed a couple fingers through her hair. Realization seemed to dawn onto her, and the 'o' formed by her lips gave him opportunity enough to press his own onto hers. She eagerly responded, and one of her hands immediately found its way into his hair.

With great effort, Severus wrenched them apart. "About that potion—"

"Forget the potion. Did you know I had a free period?" She meant to continue their actions, but he stopped her, leading them both to the storage room. Her question was ignored.

"I'll get the wormwood, valerian, and sopophorous bean while you get the flobberworm, nettle, and powdered asphodel petals. Meet me by the cauldron."

"Severus," she groaned. Still, she followed his instructions and walked over to the storage room with him, both of them fetching their respective ingredients and returning to the cauldron. Hermione looked up at Severus expectantly, heat in her eyes, but he only smirked and gestured for her to begin the potion.

Biting her lip, Hermione crushed the wormwood and added it to the cauldron. While she slowly stirred, she felt Severus hover closer and closer to her from behind until his front was pressed against her back. She excited at the feel of something long and hot insistent against her backside, but she made no indication that she was aware of it save for the gently swaying of her hips against him. He reached forward and covered her hands with his, stirring the crushed wormwood with her.

"The valerian is waiting," he intoned, and that voice was enough to make her ears ring and her legs quake. She reached for the plant at the left of her workspace, doing her best to move only with her hands so that her backside would remain in contact with Severus.

It wasn't the best way to do it.

"Your cuts are sloppy." Once again reaching forward, Severus took the knife out of her hands and did the meticulous chopping himself. When he finished, he gracefully slid the bits into the cauldron and turned the heat on high. Hermione marveled at his ability to remain completely composed. Wanting to prove herself just as competent, she grabbed the flobberworm and juiced it, adding its mucous to the mix. That step done, she turned to face Severus, not caring that she'd turned her back on the potion. The last time she'd done that, Johnny had been three and she'd come out of it with a permanently burned but functional wand. It surprised her that she could think of something so far away while she was smoldering on the inside.

"You forgot to stir," he rebuked, bringing her back to the present. Reaching past her to gain access to the workspace, he gave the brew four vigorous stirs while consciously aware of the warm body situated between himself and the cauldron. "You're in your uniform," he remarked. "It's still odd to digest."

"Uniform, no uniform—I'm still the same person I have been this whole time."

"I know. I _finally_ know." That said, he—at long last!—touched a part of her that wasn't her hands, and Hermione felt the trail of goosebumps he left even through a layer of clothing. Not one to remain still, she immediately reciprocated, pulling open a few of his numerous—too numerous—buttons until she came upon his bare chest.

"The bean," she managed with a throaty gasp, "it needs to be chopped."

"Bugger the bean." With a quick flick of his wand, the knife was chopping the large bean by itself, and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"That's cheating, Severus. What potions master—" He effectively silenced her with a burning kiss, and she was impressed with herself for being able to see past Severus and watch the chopped bean bits sailing into the cauldron. Reaching into his trousers, Hermione found what she was looking for and pulled it out, grasping it firmly with her small hand. Giving him no warning, she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, reveling at his hiss in response. His hands flew into her hair.

The potion was the last thing on her mind, but when she heard the sputtering of the concoction on the workspace above her, she felt Severus's hand leave her hair, likely to attend to the potion. He gently prodded her before taking a small step forward, and she recalled that she had been the one in front of the cauldron, not him. He would naturally have to move closer. She was now backed under the table, the top dangerously close to her head. _So much for letting it explode,_ she thought. With her mouth and tongue still working furiously on him, a small part of her hoped that she could break his concentration and cause him to make the potion go up in flames.

When his hands returned to her not a moment later, it was to extricate her from him. Without warning, he pulled her out and lifted her up, placing her on what little open space there was left on the table. She yelped with surprise, but a smile was on her face the whole time.

Severus found himself wondering if he could make that smile a permanent thing, especially after what he'd learned about her at Cornwall.

"I wasn't done," she grumped, even though she knew full well why he stopped her.

"Oh, but I almost was." His cock swelled painfully and curved up at just the right angle between her legs, as if it had a mind of its own. His nimble fingers made quick work of her skirt and underwear, finally exposing her to him.

"Now we're fair, wouldn't you say?" He cast a quick contraceptive at her. If that upset her, she didn't show it.

"Shut up and do it already, won't you?"

That was all the encouragement he needed. Pushing into her, he grunted while she gasped in pleasure. He teased her by hardly moving, and he knew that if she were capable of speaking, she'd be telling him to _speed the fuck up_. Maybe not in those words. Leaning forward, he draped himself over her and gave her a searing kiss. Then, without warning, he pulled all the way out and slammed in with such force that some of the potion sloshed out of the cauldron. She shrieked and wrapped her legs around him, forcing him in further.

"Just like that," she gasped, the words taking a lot of effort to form over the sensations she was feeling. There had to be marks on the back of her thighs by now with the force of them hitting the table behind her, but she took it all in stride.

Keeping one of his hands firmly on her waist as an anchor, Severus made deft work of the other and undid her collar, reaching for a warm mound while keeping her mostly decent. Hermione groaned and arched her back, inadvertently squeezing her inner walls around him. He made a strangled sound.

Just nearby, the cauldron fizzled, but he wasn't about to tend to it this time. Besides, he'd purposely chosen the sleeping draught for its known nontoxic explosions. He was so close, but he didn't want to end it prematurely, so he slowed, pretending to be thinking of something.

It was too bad that Hermione knew him too well, giving him a throaty chuckle and using her own hips to continue the action. From the way her eyelids were fluttering, he guessed that she was nearly there as well. With one last shudder, they both gasped, her a second before him, and he could feel his balls tightening as he released spurt after spurt in her. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, still inside. She looked up at him with warm eyes and lifted up her head the slightest bit so that she could capture his lips with hers.

"Too late to add the asphodel petals and nettle?" she murmured against his lips.

"Obviously."

"What a waste of ingredients."

"On the contrary," he smirked, "that was the best way I could have ever envisioned using flobberworms." Finally sliding out, he quickly tucked himself back in, both dismaying at the loss of contact. In turn, Hermione reached for her tie and refashioned it, slowly removing evidence of their activities. The sweat still gave it away.

"If you hadn't put me on the table, I could've multitasked."

"Oh?"

"You know what I mean." The action over, she always found herself less emboldened and more shy.

"I do, but I won't make you elaborate if you don't want to." He freshened them up with a quick flick of his wand, and Hermione dismayed that a follow-up shower seemed unlikely.

"Now how am I supposed to teach you without wanting to bend you over a desk and take you senseless?"

A tender warmth spread over Hermione's cheeks, but she smiled softly. "Just remember those thoughts and deliver tenfold when you get the opportunity."

Severus ducked his head, also feeling self-conscious now that they were past the high of full-on action. "How are you feeling?" Wanting a more comfortable setting, he gestured for her to follow him into his quarters.

"Absolutely wonderful."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "No, I mean how are you? I need you to know that I can and will be here for you if that is indeed what you want. There is no need to feel insecure."

Hermione's breath caught at the sensitive turn in topic. "I—I know, Severus, and I really ought to—you know, get past it. Sometimes it just hits me, though I can safely say that I'm honestly feeling better. I just need some time."

"I have time."

She smiled at him, tenderly stroking his cheek.

"Well," he amended abruptly, "My time is apparently capped at twenty-three more years, if not for a potion I've been told you and Johnny made."

"We weren't going to let you go so easily this time."

"I'm glad." He offered her one of his rare smiles, and she beamed radiantly in response, nuzzling her head into his shoulder and leaning into his warmth.

"You know," she murmured, "I'm doubly glad now that Harry and Ron aren't here. They would've waited outside the door if you asked me to stay behind. Could've given their eyes a good melting with that performance when they inevitably burst through the door."

"They never would have made it into my NEWT class," he scoffed.

"True."

"What happened between you three? I sensed a separation earlier on, but the implications are different now given you've had twenty years."

"We simply drifted apart. They went their ways, I went mine. When I chose you, they all but went ballistic. I don't think everyone has the good fortune to have taste in men like I do," she joked.

"And here I thought Potter was a champion for my rights after the war. What changed?"

"Your rights are a different story from your love life."

He made a noncommittal sound.

"It was an amicable parting; they didn't kick me out or anything like that. I simply didn't care for their not-so-subtle undertones and wanted to focus more on you. Like I said, my time with those two had run its course."

"Do you foresee events repeating themselves?"

She didn't answer right away as she thought about it. "I'll be honest with you, Severus. If you're speaking of Harry and Ron—well, I really don't know if I want them back in my life again. If by some miracle they react completely differently to you this time around, then sure, I'll give them a chance. As it stands, I had a completely satisfying life with my little family without those two. What could they possibly add?"

Severus nodded. Not having to spend time with those two dunderheads sounded like a good deal, though he knew it was a price he would be willing to pay to be with her if needed.

"You have to understand," Hermione said thoughtfully, "we were pretty isolated, now that I think about it. Apart from my parents and sometimes Draco and Astoria, we didn't really see others that often. Most of our friends were new ones that we made in Schwalmstadt. Most were muggle. But perhaps that's a result of neither of us having loads of friends to begin with."

"That sounds logical."

There was a comfortable lapse in the conversation.

"It feels wonderful," she said softly, out of the blue. "Having everything out in the open and being able to speak freely around you. It all seems silly now, my worrying over how much information I could release to you at a time. Why should I have thought you any less than the good man I know you are?"

"Thank Merlin for the first part. Any more lies and I might have just thrown you over." He gave her a look. "And I am far from a good man, or have you forgotten what I did to you in your other form?"

"I swear, you bring that incident up so much when it should be me."

He hung his head in apology.

"I still can't get over your thought process," she piped up, trying to lighten the mood. "You thought I was involved with our son—" Here, she shook her head and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly— "and so, in a fit of rage, you decide to get revenge on both of us: on Bryan by—by _taking_ his mother, and on me by taking another the way you thought I did with _our son."_

"When you say it that way—"

"That's exactly the way."

He didn't respond, though it was clear he was contrite.

"What are we going to do now?"

" _Now?_ Surely you're not up for another perf—"

She giggled, giving him a playful nudge. "I mean going forward. The little bits are falling into place. We just need to connect them all."

"Speaking of that," he began, and he watched as she automatically chewed on her lower lip nervously. "Stop fretting. You should know by now that we're going to be fine." He paused. "I have arranged for not just you and me but also the—the three of _them_ to spend the weekend in Cornwall together. I know it's not my place to suggest it, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I'm touched, actually. What brought this on?"

He looked embarrassed. "There's only so much the five of us can do at Hogwarts. As for the location, Bryan suggested it."

"You and he have been plotting! Was that why he was so sure that I had misunderstood you the other day?"

"I don't know the inner workings of his mind." He looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing I didn't already know, even if I was too blind to realize it. I'm glad to hear that you two have evidently spoken. Do you call him by his name now?"

Severus appeared relieved. "I'm getting there. As you heard just earlier, I can refer to him, but I haven't been able to address him directly. Soon."

Hermione gave him a thumbs-up. "Well, I certainly am looking forward to the weekend now. I can't wait for the boys to charm you."

He nodded, but his feelings toward the upcoming weekend were understandably filled with a lot more anxiety than hers.


	39. Chapter 39

Two grown men apparated just outside the ground of Hogwarts, looking at the towering castle they were headed towards somewhat wistfully.

"I never realized how secluded we all were from the outside world when we were here."

"Six whole years, mate."

"What do you think has Hermione so occupied that she ignored our letter?"

"Beats me. You're right, though—the castle manages to have a life of its own."

The headmistress was waiting for them at the gates. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Welcome back. I trust you are fully capable of the job Kingsley has sent you to do?"

"Not much of a job, Professor," Harry said modestly. "As you likely know, he just needed someone to check over all the secret passageways and make sure they were either sealed or safe. Convenient visit for us."

Minerva lips twitched into a thin smile, her fondness for the Potter boy evident. "Well then, get to it. I expect you two in my office for some biscuits afterwards." She swept off, and Ron openly gaped.

"Who pulled the stick out of her arse?"

"I suppose she needed to be strict on the students, and we're no longer students," Harry remarked reasonably.

"I guess. Still, blimey!"

Together, they trudged toward the passageway under the Whomping Willow, the first of many.

* * *

Hermione hastily threw some shirts into her extendable bag, not putting much thought into it as she could always just transfigure an outfit. It was more the weekend itself that put her into jitters. How would it go? Was it too early—was it forcing the matter by purposely putting five people together that wouldn't naturally be in one spot?

There was a knock on her door, and Hermione jumped, thinking that Severus was here for her already, until she recalled that they were meeting at a separate location that most certainly wasn't her room. "Come in," she called.

Draco sauntered in, taking one look at her activity and frowning in confusion. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I—" She hesitated. These days, she hardly consorted with anyone other than her sons, Severus, or Draco by virtue of living with him. She rarely saw Ginny and the other Gryffindors outside of class, and so they were unlikely to miss her while she was away—Draco, however, would certainly feel her absence. She decided that telling him was the right way to go. "Yes. I'm spending the weekend with Severus," she said matter-of-factly.

His mouth fell open before he closed it with a sound snap, smirking slightly. "Dirty weekend? I would say I'm surprised, but I'm honestly not."

"No, nothing like that. Well, maybe a little, but—" She gave Draco a thoughtful look, thinking that now was a good time as any to sit down and open up to him. She still had hours before their planned departure, and sharing with Severus had not been as dreadful as she'd thought. What better than to shake of some more jitters before the big weekend ahead? "Draco, sit. I have a story to tell you."

Her fellow head looked surprised, but he complied. "I get the feeling this is going to be good," he remarked. "Back during the first night I recall saying aloud that you were full of surprises, due to the password on our door," he said. "I was right, wasn't I?"

She nodded. "I—where do I begin?"

"The beginning?"

"Shut up and let me talk," she said, surprising him with the ease with which she found herself around him. "Anyways, you and I are great friends," she began, holding up a finger to forestall any interruption. "We've been close friends since my seventh year, which would mean that I've known you—the real you—for well over twenty years."

"Fuck off, you're not even twenty years old," Draco returned, not unkindly.

"I know this doesn't really make sense, so bear with me, but—" She broke off, giving herself time to formulate her words. "I wouldn't call it an accident with time, as I don't think it was an accident, given the circumstances. Last summer, I had just picked up my children—"

" _Children?!_ Are you alright, Granger?"

"Don't be so shocked. You had two of your own. Now stop interrupting before I hex you."

Draco looked like he was going to protest, but he sat there mutely, staring at her. "I'm not shocked, I'm just lost and worried for your sanity," he managed to say.

"As I was saying, I had just picked my boys up from Kings Cross and kissed them goodnight in their respective rooms before heading to bed myself. When I woke, we were all in my parents' former house. They retained their original forms while I found myself curiously in the body of my eighteen-year-old self, all my memories thankfully intact."

"They, as in your hypothetical children, right?"

"They're real as can be."

"So you're saying you're from the future, and that in that future, we're friends?"

"Is it so surprising, given that we're well on our way now?"

"You're mad."

"I'm not." She wore an amused smirk.

"Alright. Let's just say you're telling the truth. The two that you mention being mine wouldn't also happen to be yours, would they?"

Hermione burst into laughter at his innocent question. "No, no—much as I would love to claim your angels for my own, I am not their mother."

Draco breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Well, who is, then? Assuming, still, that you're not just taking the piss."

"I'd rather not tell you, so that you two can develop your sickly-sweet relationship without any influence on my part. Now, I could elaborate on my story in so many directions, but you can also just ask your questions while I answer them."

"You're not pulling my leg." It was more of a statement than a question, as he could already tell that she was being serious.

"No way. As it stands, it's a mark of how much I trust you, especially because of our history, that I'm opening up to you. Go on, ask your questions."

"Alright, I'll shoot. You married Snape, didn't you?"

"Professor Snape," she admonished automatically. "Yes, I married Severus. Best moment of my life. After having each of my boys, that is."

"You keep mentioning these boys, and you also said that they traveled through time with you. Do I know them?"

"Well, think about it. Hogwarts had some additions this year outside of the usual first years. That should answer your question."

"You're saying—Roman is your son?" As if answering his own question, Draco felt a smile tug at his lips. "Only a child of yours could be like that kid. No wonder he was so keen to know me. Did he and I have a good relationship?"

"That's an understatement. You were—are—his godfather, and he adored you. Of all the boys, he is the only one with a godparent."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you see—" She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Severus nearly died right before he was born. We didn't think he would make it, and though it wasn't like you would be any more compelled to look after us or anything if you had the title of 'godfather' attached to you, he insisted. You might see him as only your favorite professor currently, but through our friendship, you and he really got to know and trust each other."

"Nearly died?"

"Nagini's bite," she whispered. "It ruined him, slowly weakening him until he was nothing. Last March, he left us for real." Though she tried to hold it back, raising her eyes up toward the ceiling, she couldn't prevent her eyes from misting over and filling up. Immediately, Draco walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I can't imagine what you and Roman—well, and the two others too, I don't know them—went through. I imagine Snape knows? You would've told him before you told me, right?"

"Long story there as well," she managed, wiping at her eyes. "Let's just say that I should have told him earlier, and that it resulted in a lot of hurt that could've been avoided."

"And so, this weekend?"

"Believe it or not, Severus has just found out—as in he really hasn't known all that long—and so he arranged—quite sweetly, if I do say so myself—to have a quiet weekend with not just me but also the children. They've quite literally starved for him, and so I'm hoping it goes well."

"'They've starved for him,'" he mimicked. "It's a wonder I didn't figure this out based on the way you not only carry yourself but also speak. How didn't I know that I was living with an old woman?"

"Prat."

"I'm glad to hear that we're good friends in the future too," he said quietly, reverting to seriousness. "Your friendship has been quite a surprise, but it's something that I've come to value."

"I'm glad as well. Don't ever sell yourself short again."

They smiled at each other before Hermione stood up. "Now, if you don't mind, Bryan's meeting me here in just a few minutes and we'll walk over to Severus's, where Johnny and Roman will be joining us. I'd like to finish getting ready, but you can also prepare to say hi to him."

"Your son," he said, as the concept was still hard to digest.

"Very much so."

He nodded, seeing himself out, while Hermione sat back down on her bed, relaxing greatly. Now Draco knew, and probably Harry and Ron were next on the list, but that didn't have to happen for a long time yet. For now, her mind was back on the weekend at hand.

* * *

The official introduction between Bryan and Draco was somewhat awkward—the latter was too busy trying to make sense of the blonde Gryffindor as not only the son of Hermione but also of his Head of House. There wasn't much time—he and Hermione were anxious to head off to their weekend away—but Bryan's complete ease around him was comforting. He could easily envision them being mates—after all, if Hermione and he were to remain friends after Hogwarts, he'd likely be seeing a lot of her family as well.

Before they had a chance to leave, there was a series of heavy knocks on the portrait door. Draco and Hermione looked questioningly at each other, neither of them expecting a guest especially as Bryan had already made it.

"I'll get it," Hermione muttered. "It's probably one of mine." Still, it flashed through her mind that her boys knew the password and would've let themselves in after the initial knock.

Opening the door, she stared at the overeager figures of her two former best friends with a sinking heart. _Merlin, please no._ Still, she kept her expression pleasant and silently motioned for them to come in, not trusting her voice to not crack if she used it.

Draco and Bryan were naturally there when Hermione entered with their guests, and they both stiffened, albeit for different reasons. Harry and Ron steadfastly ignored Draco, acting as if he didn't have the right to be in his own common room. While they nodded at Bryan, it wasn't much of a greeting.

"You didn't respond to our letter," Ron said, breaking the silence. It was the slightest bit accusatory, and Hermione bristled.

"I got no such letter."

There was a shuffling as Bryan leaned into her to whisper into her ear. "I have it. Forgot about it till now. I'll explain later, but for now, let's concentrate on getting them out so we can head to Cornwall."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, the questions running through her head. But she could not address them, not while Harry and Ron were in the room with them. "As I said, I didn't get your letter. What was so important that you had to come in person to tell it? Has something happened?"

Harry scuffled his feet on the ground. "Nothing, really. The letter was just to say that we were going to be in the castle today on Auror business, and that it would be nice to meet up."

Hermione relaxed, but she felt a headache come on. Why did they have to have the worst possible timing? She shared a look with her son, who also looked dismayed by the whole situation.

"Are we interrupting something? Do you two mind?"

That was Ron, and Hermione immediately frowned at his tone. "Those two are my friends as well, and you can't very well barge in here unexpectedly and commandeer me away." To her surprise, Ron looked chastised. Making a split-second decision, she turned to Bryan and muttered, very quietly, " _Geh ohne mich._ _Ich komme später nach_. _"_ She was fairly sure Harry and Ron couldn't hear them anyway, but she wanted to be safe. Perhaps there was even a small part of her that actually did want them to hear, so that they could get a sense of the huge wall that stood between them. Draco did hear, and he stifled a laugh. Seeing that Bryan was about to ask a question, she quickly added, "In Cornwall."

Her eldest nodded, but he didn't look happy with the idea. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile, though she had the feeling that she was reassuring herself more than him. When Bryan walked out of the room, she felt emptiness creep into her, wishing that she had been able to leave with him as planned.

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, and she felt the tension in the room spike as Harry and Ron's gaze flew straight to it.

"I'm fine," she said softly, turning to give Draco a smile. It withered slightly when she faced her friends. Such a reaction was for all intents and purposes unwarranted, but she was itching to hightail it down to Cornwall with the rest of her family. It put her on edge. "Well? You've got my attention." She watched out of the corner of her eye as Draco turned to leave, giving the three of them some privacy.

"What's gotten into you?"

Ron's question served as wake-up call for her, and she cleared her mind, trying to relax. Harry and Ron had no idea what they were interrupting. It wasn't their fault. Any other Saturday and she would've happily met with them. They didn't deserve to be treated like misbehaving children, though it wasn't her goddamn fault that she couldn't take them seriously when they were so _young._

"Mione?"

"I'm sorry," she said, burying her face in her hands. "It's just not the best time. However, now that you two are here, it'd be rude of me to not make time. Please, forgive me."

"Why isn't it the best time? What's going on? Are you and Malfoy…" Harry trailed off, leaving the question in the air.

"What? Oh, heavens no! I can't imagine—no. We most certainly are not."

Ron looked unconvinced, but Hermione didn't think she needed to prove it to him.

"Anyway, I don't think you guys have ever actually been in the head dorms. Here, sit." She led them into the couches by the common area. "So, what sort of Auror business was this?"

"Just a routine inspection of the passageways. It was more of a chance to catch up with you," said Harry. "Kingsley knew that we'd been wanting to get back here for a while. You look well, I think?"

Gods, she wished she had had time to prepare for this. What had Bryan said about him having a letter? At the moment, she had no idea of how little or how much she'd tell them. She hated not having the chance to weigh the pros and cons of any situation. "I'm great, thanks. I'm more interested in your side! How's everything been?" Inwardly, she winced. She sounded far too peppy.

"Ginny's mentioned that you don't speak to her or any of them as often as you did earlier in the term—that your contact mostly only extends to sitting with them at meals. Why is that?"

Hermione managed to mask her annoyance at Harry ignoring her prompting to talk about himself and shifting it back onto her.

"You know me. I'm not much of a social person. Outside of meals, I'm happier to retreat into my own space and keep to myself. Especially after the war… being able to do whatever and not worry about a greater purpose is _so_ refreshing." She smiled widely, hoping that she was convincing.

"But… Malfoy? He put his hand on you and you _smiled._ "

"Ronald, I'm allowed to smile at whomever I want, thank you very much. I've already told you that there's nothing going on there."

"I believe you," Harry said quietly. "Besides, there's something different about him. He seems much more—" he struggled to find the word— "relaxed and open. I dunno."

"Are you done questioning me?"

Her two friends exchanged a look, making it clear that there was _much more_ they wanted to ask, but Harry fortunately launched into description of his past few months.

Hermione hid a sigh, only half listening as she imagined what Severus and the boys might be up to now.

* * *

 **A/N Almost forgot to provide the translation! Hermione merely said, "Go without me. I'll join you [all] later."**

 **Next chapter is a long one :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**The parallel short I mentioned is out! _Fateful April,_ in case you haven't seen it yet. It's three parts, so a story alert would really help ;)**

* * *

By the time Bryan made it to his father's classroom, his brothers were already there. Roman was chatting animatedly with the man while the latter simply looked amused. Johnny was pacing to himself. They were all ready to depart, but Hermione's lack of presence held them up short.

"She'll join us later," he muttered, clearly unhappy with the idea. "You'll never guess who showed up."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Bryan watched as his father visibly frowned.

"What do they want?"

"To catch up, I believe. Mum was too considerate to tell them to bugger off. I think it might take a while, given that she told us to go on without her."

"I can go throw them out," Severus said, his tone revealing his annoyance. "They're not students. If they didn't get permission, they're not allowed in the castle."

"They said they were here on Auror business, so I reckon they're cleared. I—I received a letter from them when I was masquerading as Mum, but I forgot all about it."

"Do we just go, then? Without her?" Johnny broke his silence and looked inquisitively at his elder brother and father.

"That's what she said to do," Bryan replied. "It's actually not a bad idea _,"_ he whispered to his brothers, smirking slightly as his father glanced inquisitively. "Let's go, yeah?"

* * *

Cornwall was beautiful. There was something inherently calming about being by the sea in the warm weather—far, far away from Hogwarts, no matter how wonderful the castle was.

Though the floo brought them to the inside of the cottage, Bryan was quick to lead them outside, remarking that they had plenty of time to enjoy the cosiness when night fell and the outdoors had less to offer.

"I can see why your mother gravitated toward this place," Severus murmured. "It's quite a sight."

"Could you envision yourself living here?"

Severus turned to face Johnny. "Well, that's not completely my decision to make."

"Let's take a boat down," Roman said suddenly. "We haven't gone fishing together since way before—" He stopped, realizing that it wasn't the best thing to say.

"Since before I passed away?"

"Before that," Roman murmured softly, the tone uncomfortably mature for his appearance. "You were in no fit condition months before that."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I cannot fish."

For some reason, that statement caused all three boys to have expressions of mirth, Roman laughing outright. "But you _love_ fishing. You not being able to fish is like you not being able to make potions."

"Alright, that's an exaggeration," Johnny interjected. "You're just bitter that he took us fishing so often when you'd rather be indoors scribbling with your pencils." Turning to his father, he chuckled, still finding the situation funny. "You did like fishing a lot, but it isn't near what Roman's making it out to be. Grandpa taught you during one of the first times you two met, I'm told. You didn't like it then, though. It wasn't until you spontaneously took us months before Roman was born that you really fell in love."

Johnny and Bryan shared a look.

It had never crossed Severus's mind that a future with Hermione would include in-laws, but the thought was there now. Bryan's voice interrupted him from his pondering. "Pardon, I didn't catch that."

"I said, we can teach you. We're seasoned veterans thanks to you, and now you won't have to appear inept to Grandpa when he asks you whether you fish."

"I—" He thought of how bizarre it would be—he and three children on a boat, in the sea, them teaching _him_ … But he was here, wasn't he? He'd already accepted that his life was going to be different here on out. "So where do you all keep the boat?"

Roman deflated. "We don't have one here."

"We can always nick one."

" _Nick,_ Bryan? Is that really the best idea?"

"Yeah, I got this. Sit tight." Without another word, he apparated away, leaving his brothers and father to stare at the spot he'd previously been in bewilderment.

"He's about to go steal a boat from somewhere, isn't he?" For whatever reason, this amused Johnny.

"Couldn't we have transfigured one? Built one?"

"I wouldn't want to be in the sea on a boat that could revert to its original form at any moment," Severus remarked, breaking his silence. "There are limits to what we can and should do with magic."

Slowly, they began strolling down the dirt path. "Does your brother make it a habit to steal things that he doesn't have?"

"Not at all, actually. I think he's just super energized by recent events, not to mention that he likely realized before the rest of us that we'd need a real boat and not one constructed with magic. I wouldn't worry, though. _Steal_ is the wrong word—it's probably more like _borrow_ or _buy._ "

There was a lull in the conversation, and Severus's mind turned to Hermione. Hopefully Weasley and the Boy Wonder didn't conjure up any painful memories, though if she'd been completely truthful with him, they'd apparently drifted apart naturally.

"So do you know anything about fishing?"

He turned to Roman, having not heard him fully through his thoughts. "Sorry?"

"Fishing. If we're to teach you, it would help to know where you stand."

He couldn't help but smile at the young boy. His tone was so matter-of-fact that it reminded him for the first time of Hermione as an annoying first-year. Only it wasn't so annoying when it appeared on his own son. "I'm afraid I know very little. You cast, wait for the fish to bite, and then reel it in."

"Sounds about right," Johnny laughed. "Just a little more detail there."

"Don't worry," Roman quipped, "we already know how good you can be."

"Besides," Johnny added, "we don't have that much of an advantage over you. At home, we mostly did freshwater fishing in the nearby parks and reservoirs. This is the actual sea." His words rang true. Schwalmstadt was, after all, quite different to Cornwall.

"What was it Johnny said about you being bitter?"

Johnny snickered at the question, and Roman made a face. Seeing as how his younger brother wasn't going to answer anytime soon, Johnny answered for him. "Well, one year the Pinewood fishing derby was hosted in Frankfurt, and though you honestly could've apparated to wherever the tournament was held each year, I guess the appeal of staying local drew you in. I think I was nine that year. Anyway, we enjoyed going on trips with you, but that summer you took us on one too many. Roman was especially fed up." He chuckled, and Severus couldn't help but crack a grin of his own at the funny face his youngest was pulling.

"How old was he, five? Understandable."

"Yeah, five sounds right. But it's not all that understandable, given that you started taking Bryan and me the year we were seven and three. Roman's just different. Right, kid?"

"At least I didn't nearly kill Bryan with rocks."

"Speak of the devil."

Behind them, Bryan was trotting at a quick pace to catch up to them. "You guys, I thought I said to sit tight! Almost didn't find you."

"Where are the spoils?"

"Spoils of war? I can't wait to tell you the story. Anyway, here it is." Reaching into his right pocket, he pulled out what looked to be a small figurine before giving it a quick tap with his wand, enlarging it into quite an impressive boat.

"Poles? Bait?"

"Gee, did you think I was going to do all the work for you?"

"I mean, you were the one who had the highest chance of—"

"Kidding. They're right here."

Johnny beamed, happy that Bryan had delivered so spectacularly. Severus remained silent, watching the three boys interact with interest.

"There's a good boat launching spot just a bit further. I remember spotting it the time we were cliff jumping."

"You went cliff jumping?"

Roman laughed at the look on the man's face. "We got Turnage to do it too! What did you expect? We live by the sea now."

As they walked toward the spot Roman was leading them toward, Severus couldn't help but continue to glance behind his shoulder. Bryan gave him a knowing look while Johnny voiced his thoughts aloud. "I don't think Mum's going to make it in time to get on this boat with us. Since she told us to go on first, she obviously thought it would take her a while."

"You are, of course, correct."

* * *

"Well, make yourself at home. Can I get you boys anything to drink?"

"Don't suppose you've got any Ogden's?"

Despite herself, Hermione smiled at Ron's question. "No, I have not got any firewhiskey. However, if you want some pumpkin juice or a nice glass of water…"

"Pumpkin juice, then."

"Same for me. Thanks, Hermione."

While pouring the glasses, she thought furiously to herself. Tell them? Don't tell them? Tell them part of it? She honestly hadn't thought of them too much recently, given all else that had occurred. If there was anything she hated, it was having to make decisions on the spot. She glanced over at Harry and Ron, only to see them watching her patiently.

"You've been distant," Harry intoned when she finally joined them. "Are you alright? Is something going on?"

"I, erm—" Crooks took that moment to hop into her lap, and she gratefully stroked his fur to keep from answering for just a second longer. "How about you guys ask me more specific questions and I try to pinpoint what you mean. Otherwise, your 'something going on' could be anything, really."

"Definitely something, then," Harry muttered. "As we suspected."

"I'm right here, you know."

"Right. First question, then. Are you being blackmailed?"

" _Blackmailed?_ Where did you get that idea? By whom? No, I'm not."

"I just figured with everyone always wanting to get to us in the papers that maybe they'd gotten something from you. Granted, all the things they've written about you clearly show a lack of access. You've got Hogwarts to thank for that."

"Yeah, I suppose I should be glad that I'm such a private person, even in the castle. But no, I am not being blackmailed."

"I'll shoot, then," said Harry. "Is it… your parents? I confess I know nothing of familial dynamics, but your mum seemed pretty upset by your actions when we stopped by."

"I suppose that's part of it," Hermione said thoughtfully. It seemed a good reason to give them, as it was grounded in truth. "I really missed her, you know, my father too, and it hurt when she didn't understand all the pain I'd gone through to keep her safe."

"And that's continuing to affect you? You should probably talk to her, work it out and everything."

"I've owled her a few times. We're getting better." They were pretty much completely fine by now, actually. It helped immensely that there were grandsons in the picture.

"What were you doing with Malfoy and that bloke who took you to the ball when we came in?" Harry asked, catching Hermione off guard with the sudden change in topic. "You looked like you were planning on going somewhere."

"I'm friends with both of them, and it had crossed my mind to have them meet." It was the truth, anyway. "And no, we are not going to get into another discussion about my friendship with Draco. He's a good man."

"Fine. Bryan Sawyer then. Is your friendship healthy?"

Hermione fought off the flash of rage that burned through her. She didn't need to deal with this right now. "Look, you have no right to be coming in here and asking me whether my friendships are _'healthy.'"_

"We just want to know what's caused you to become so distant, Hermione," Harry said softly. "We're sorry if the questions seem intrusive."

He was being so reasonable that it hurt her conscience.

"I understand we all deal with the war in different ways," he continued. "For me, it was diving into Auror business, for Ron it was—sorry, mate—absorbing the fame, and for you, well, that's what we don't know."

"Harry…"

"You were always mature, but you seem to carry yourself better now, as if you're more in control. What's more, you even look different physically. You've changed your hair just slightly, too. This is for a bloke, isn't it?"

Well. Severus could hardly be called a boy. She blanched. Tell them, don't tell them?

Behind them, Draco's door opened. "Granger," he called. "I need you for a second." Gratefully, Hermione went to him, ignoring the indignant calls from her former friends.

"Oh thank goodness, Draco, I—"

"I think you should tell them."

"What? You've been listening?"

"Of course I have. And I know you enough to say that you should tell them just a little, so that your mind isn't gnawing away at it when you finally get to join Snape and your kids—" he rolled his eyes— "wherever you're going."

"How much is a little?"

"I was thinking that you could tell them just which _boy_ you prettied yourself up for. Don't do the future bit. They'll think you're wacko, and you want to have enough time to get back to your family. If you tell them the whole truth, there's no way you'll be able to get out of here anytime soon. If it weren't for your plans, I'd advise you to just come clean with the whole thing."

"They'll explode," she said sadly, her anxiety already going through the roof as she imagined the conversation. "I've been through this once. It wasn't pretty."

"But that's the thing. When you do tell them all of it, surely they'll understand that losing you isn't worth it. I hardly think they're worth your time, but clearly they don't even know what they've done to incur your wrath."

"I just want to go to Severus," Hermione whispered, suddenly weak. "I wasn't prepared for this right now."

"I understand. However, you'll have to do it sometime. They're literally at your doorstep. If you told them at a later date, the explosion you're referring to would be worse, for them to know that you deliberately kept something from them when you had every chance to tell them."

Hermione sighed, massaging her temples. "I hate the truth sometimes," she muttered.

Draco only gestured.

"Well, doing so will bring me one step closer to my boys, won't it? I just want to get out of here."

"You're such a mother hen. Molly Weasley would love it."

"Oh, shut it! I am nothing like her!" Sobering, she glanced at him nervously. "I'll hate you for this, but I think you're right. I guess I'll go do it now?"

He gave her an encouraging nod, and never had she been more grateful for him. That wasn't strictly true, she realized. Draco had stepped up to the plate tremendously when Severus first fell ill. The memories only reminded her that she was in such different shoes than Harry and Ron were at this stage of their lives.

She returned to the common area.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, just this and that. Nothing outrageous."

There was an awkward pause, and Hermione tried to think of ways she could throw out her revelation. Luckily, Harry went first.

"You never answered my question. There's a fellow, isn't there?"

"Yes," she responded plainly, thinking that all bets were off now. "I've been seeing someone."

"And?"

"We are, erm, very happy and keeping it to ourselves for the time being."

"And Ginny doesn't even know?"

"I haven't told anyone." _Liar._

"Are you going to tell us, or…?

"Yes."

"Alright… Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it?"

"That's entirely up to you," she said sweetly. "For your sake and mine, I do hope that you're not bothered."

"Merlin's pants, Hermione, if you planned on telling us, then just do it already!"

"Oh, Ronald. You're still so young." It had slipped out, and she cursed herself internally.

"Young? You're just a few months older than me!"

Hermione ignored him, thinking that enough was enough. She could almost imagine Draco eavesdropping and shaking his head at her wishy-washiness.

"I'm seeing Professor Snape." The moment it came out, she felt unsure of herself again. Should she have said _Severus_ instead? It was just habit to refer to his actual position when speaking to the two friends who always disrespected him by using ' _Snape.'_

It was so quiet that she could hear Crookshanks's soft mewl in the back. Of course, it didn't take long for the silence to be broken with indignant shouts.

"That lecherous—"

"What's he done to you—"

"Of course he wants to keep it private—"

"He's known you since you were eleven!"

"He can't possibly love you—"

Now that was taking it a bit too far.

"Stop! Why do you think I was so reluctant to tell you? As it stands, I still wish I hadn't."

"That's disgusting, Hermione. This is bloody Snape we're talking about. What kind of creeper goes for a girl half his age, not to mention one that he's personally seen grow up?"

"I saw his memories. He was obsessed with my mum to the point that it was unhealthy. That's not someone who can love. He's obviously changed you as a person too, based on how alienated you are."

"I was only alienated and depressed because he refused my affections time and time again! It took us months to get where we are, and we're only going to get stronger."

"Why? How? How could you develop affections for _Snape?_ Bloody _Snape?!_ "

"You don't have to—"

"Where is he now? I've half a mind to show him what a lecher he is!"

"You won't find him. He's not in today." _And I would've been with him if you lot hadn't shown up._ She glanced at Harry to see his reaction, but he only looked away when their eyes met. Ron was still raving, and she found it hard to keep her temper in check as her husband's integrity was called into question.

"Then I'll report him to McGonagall!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Give me one reason, Hermione, why I shouldn't expose him for the low-life that he is. He's not safe around children if he's going to fuck them when they get older!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"So he has, hasn't he? You aren't even denying it! Merlin, I just want to hurl. You wouldn't spread your legs for me but you—"

"You better not finish that sentence." With an inward grimace, she remembered the one time they _did_ sleep together, some twenty odd years ago in the first timeline. They hadn't even been bloody dating—it was something that should not have occured. She was infinitely grateful that such an act would never be happening between the two of them this time, even if she was burdened with memories of it.

This was getting out of hand, but what had she expected? "I'll give you one reason. If you dare go to Minerva before we're ready, I'll never speak to you again. I was hardly a student this term and I'll _completely_ be not a student in just short of two months." The tables certainly had turned. She hadn't planned on threatening them with ending their friendship; it had just come out in her fit of anger.

"Let's all cool down a bit," Harry urged. "Hermione, you're making a big mistake. Severus Snape is a dark, dark man who might find you a novelty now, but he'll get tired quickly. He's not made for this. We just don't want you to get hurt. Hell, I don't even think he's capable of loving you, much less..." He struggled with the rest of his words.

"You're wrong," she said coolly. "You don't know the first thing about him."

"And you do? I bet you don't know anything about him except for the size of his—"

Hermione silenced Ron with a flick of her wand. Harry raised up his hands in surrender. "That was uncalled for of him. I'm sorry."

"You didn't make the comment. Don't apologize for him, but feel free to apologize for yourself."

"Please, Hermione. Think things over carefully. He's twice your age, and I don't know whether you think you're in this for the long haul or if he's just some fun, but either way I only see you getting hurt."

"Look, Harry…" She also chanced a glance at the still-silenced Ron, who looked to be on the verge of frothing. "I appreciate your concern, I really do, but you're so wrong. This conversation has really rubbed us all the wrong way, and I think the mature thing to do for now would be to give everyone some time to cool down. Then we can talk some more about it." She was eager to get them out the door so she could head out as planned.

"I—yeah, I suppose."

"Harry… I really value our friendship—you too, Ron, though you make it hard sometimes—so I'd hate to have something as inconsequential as my love life be the thing that breaks us apart. But I _will_ do it if you decide to make my life harder for me than it already is. Severus is the light of my life, and I would love if you could one day see ear to ear." What she really wanted to say was _I can live without you, and I have, but I cannot live without him._ That might've been pushing it, though. She unsilenced Ron.

"Have you forgotten about the way he treated us?" Ron shouted, angry at not being allowed to speak for so long. "It takes more than one side for a party to see _ear to ear!_ "

"Yeah, well I'll give you two some time and then we can try and have this conversation again, alright? Just ask yourselves, what do you value more, me or your ability to unjustly hate a wonderful man?"

"When you put it that way," Ron bit sarcastically.

"See, you almost share his acerbity."

If possible, that only made him more upset. Hermione had already gotten up and was shepherding them toward the door. She opened it, and they took half a step outside. "If any of this gets to the prophet, I'll know right away who did it. Don't try me."

With that, she closed the door—not too forcefully, as she didn't want to come off too strong—but by the sound of their shuffling, she could tell that one of them would still have the last word, albeit from the other side.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, alright? I still can't wrap my head around it, but I'll try. I'll give you that much."

She didn't answer, but she managed a small smile, even if the two thickheads couldn't see. She walked away from the door, spotting Draco hanging around.

"Damn, Granger. I know not to try you."

"I have three boys," she responded. "I let them get away with a lot, but they know not to walk all over me for the real things." There was a pause, as if she was suddenly realizing something. "That's what was so different this time. I wasn't some weakling that let them stand there and mouth at me."

"And thank Merlin for that."

"Thanks for being here today and all the other days. If the world or even just this castle still doesn't know what a good character you are—well, that's their loss."

Draco looked abashed, trying to move the subject away from himself. "You can probably head off and begin your _dirty weekend_ now. Enjoy."

* * *

It was a much more relaxed environment for the four Snapes currently miles away from the castle, in a far southern coast of the country.

"I didn't know where any of the boating shops were or anything, but then I remembered that there was a place nearby called Fowey that served as a popular fishing spot. Presumed that they'd sell the gear we needed. Didn't know exactly where Fowey was, though, so I popped into the muggle train station and found a tourist pamphlet that told me the coordinates."

"Of all the fishing spots, you had to go to Fowey?"

"What's wrong with Fowey?"

"We live on the southwestern coast. Virtually anywhere along the border will get you to a fishing town, and you went all the way to the central coast, you dolt."

"It was all apparition anyway. And how was I to know where Fowey was? I'm not good at any geography outside of Germany like you are."

"Wait a moment," Severus interrupted. "So you popped over, found a shop, walked right in, and took what you needed?"

"I was sort of in a rush to get back, you know, but otherwise I definitely would've made more conversation with the shopkeeper. Jolly fellow."

They'd gotten onto the boat and were currently paddling out. It wasn't deep enough to pull out the poles yet.

"Dad, I know what you're thinking. 'He has no morals, he stole!', right? It's not like that. I simply didn't have the patience to run off to Gringotts, withdraw gold, and then find a third party to convert that into pounds. I'll be returning what I borrowed promptly when we're done with it, and if the gear's good, I'll probably go back and buy it for real. It's all used, anyway."

"What's used?" It was the first question he could think of to voice aloud, as on the inside he was wondering whether that use of 'Dad' was calculated or accidental.

"I didn't want to devalue the new poles and boats they were selling by returning used items, even if just once, so I made sure to grab from the gently-used section. Just do your best to return them the way I got them for you, yeah?"

"Grab? So you didn't use magic?"

"Never said that."

"Isn't that breaking the Statute of Secrecy?"

"Only dimwits get caught by the Statute."

Severus wanted to say more, but it felt like a losing battle. The waves were gentle and relaxing, and the sun shining down on them from up high was a welcome change from cloudy Scotland.

"It feels like a real holiday," he finally remarked, choosing to move on. "Hard to believe that you actually live here."

"Indeed! See that spot up there?" Roman pointed to a rocky cliff that jutted out a couple feet above them. "That's where we jumped last summer. The house is just beyond a path up there."

Severus nodded, though he really wanted to open the table to a deeper conversation. Taking advantage of the silence, he went for it. "This—" He gestured to the four of them— "whole situation is of course surprising for me, but it must be absolutely surreal for you three. Living in the past, and with a de-aged mother—how do you deal with it?"

No one answered at first, all three of the children looking at each other to see who would. Bryan silently reached for a lure from the tackle box and began preparing his rod.

"We've long learned to just take what life throws at us, I'd say," Johnny finally said. "It shouldn't come as a shock to you that having Mum be so young or living twenty some years in the past isn't the game changer. It's you."

"I did consider that."

"I still can't believe that you're here with us."

Beside Severus, Roman scooted just a little bit closer. He glanced at Bryan, who looked to be suppressing his emotions as he threw his first cast out.

"Was I… was _he_ very different from the person I am currently?"

"Yes and no. The other you was much more forthcoming, but it's understandable that you aren't completely comfortable around all of us yet. However, there have been times here in this timeline where you do something so idiosyncratic that I immediately feel close to you by virtue of having recognized that particular action."

"Impressive vocabulary for a fourteen-year-old."

Bryan turned his head toward them and chuckled, the topic evidently far enough from home that he felt comfortable enough to join in. "You can ask Mum more about it, but Johnny was always the precocious child. When he was four and I was almost seven, he nearly had the same speaking capabilities as me. Nearly. At the very least, she spoke to him the same way she spoke to me, expecting that he'd understand as well as I did."

"Any bites?" Roman reached for one of the rods and started fastening a hook onto the end. Severus watched in fascination as the ten-year-old expertly completed the task.

"No, not yet," Bryan replied. He handed the items to Johnny before turning to their father. "Do you know how to string all the bits together or would you like me to show you?"

"The latter, if you don't mind."

His eldest beamed. "Course I don't." Beside him, Johnny smiled at his elder brother's contentment. "Take that hook there—yeah, that one—and find the end of your line. Got it? Now thread it through and then loop it a few times until the knot's sturdy. You don't want it snapping off if a fish pulls too hard. Make a separate loop just above the hook. Then for the sinker—Roman, you want to show him?"

"Sure!" The first year excitedly reeled his rod back in and removed his sinker so he could show his father the process when putting it back on. "You know that loop Bryan just had you make? You'll want to stick it through the top of the sinker, like so—pinch the top so it's narrow enough—good, like that!"

Johnny snorted at Roman's enthusiasm and praise while Bryan stifled his laughter.

"But it's not going to stay if you just put it through, so you have to take that loop and hook it around the body of the sinker. Yup, just like that!"

"He looks like he knows what he's doing, right, buddy?"

Roman looked up, not able to tell that Bryan was poking fun at him. "Yeah, he's got this."

"What about a bobber? I notice none of you are using one."

"Dad just said the b-word," Johnny joked. "How is he ever going to live it down?"

"Through experience and learning," Bryan deadpanned.

"What?" Was it some type of faux pas to mention bobbers? Severus was thoroughly confused.

"You always used to lecture us on how bobbers were completely useless, despite the fact that so many people use them regularly," Johnny started to explain. "Bobbers will always keep your hook at the same depth, but the fish'll be swimming at different depths depending on various factors. Not to mention you just _love_ to claim that only inexperienced starters use them."

"Alright. No bobbers, then. Got it."

Bryan jerked his rod just then, and they all swiveled their heads to stare at him. "I got a bite," he said sheepishly. "Didn't stay, though. Damn fish."

Roman eagerly recast at the news that the waters weren't still, and Severus once again took a moment to reflect on the absurdity of his current situation. On a boat, with his… three children… _fishing…_ His own muggle father hadn't even fished, at least not to his knowledge. The fact that they didn't find his presence awkward whatsoever made their interactions less stilted. They didn't feel like virtual strangers because they didn't treat him like one.

He was rudely interrupted from his thoughts when Roman turned to him. "Aren't you going to cast? The fish aren't going to get to you otherwise."

The child's tone was so blunt and so unlike how any student—well, Roman was more than just a student, he supposed—had ever addressed him that he couldn't help but guffaw. Or maybe the cheerfulness of the sea just got to him. Whatever the case, he patted the first-year on the shoulder and reached for a lure, putting it onto the hook. Now that was simple enough.

Casting? Not so much.

Roman burst into laughter when his father's attempt at a cast landed straight in front of them with a loud _plunk._ The other two snickered. "You have to open the bail! That's the wiry thing at the top of the spooled line."

Severus felt heat spread to his face, but at least it was just the four of them. He didn't entirely mind being laughed at by these three.

"After you open it, tuck the line under your finger and throw. Then you'll be all set."

Johnny made a coughing noise that sounded suspiciously like _Professor Roman._

Severus's first real cast didn't go too far, but at least it went this time. Roman gave him a thumbs up, and he felt some of the embarrassment dissipate at the child's obvious pride for him.

They settled into an animated chatter mixed with periods of awkward silence. Roman, it seemed, had a penchant for _really_ focusing on the task at hand, and that meant only haphazardly listening or seeing what else was going on.

"Yeah, you used to really poke fun of him for that," Johnny informed Severus at one point. "'Can you not fish and talk?' is what you said. He didn't respond."

They all found that to be particularly funny, and even Roman cracked a smile at his own expense.

It was likely poetic justice then that the youngster suddenly tugged on his rod and started reeling, a look of glee on his face.

"You got one?" Johnny cried in excitement, quickly pulling his own line back in so he could focus his full attention on Roman.

Severus sat back, watching as the boy twisted and turned with the rod. The thing was nearly his height, but he was handling it just fine. There were intervals where he'd stop reeling, and Bryan leaned in to inform their novice father that it wasn't because Roman was tired but because he was trying to tire the fish out so that the line wouldn't snap.

He was taken aback when the boy grinned and handed the moving rod to him. "If you break the line, it'll all be on you."

"Surely you'd rather—"

"No, I'd rather you experience your first catch. Dad." Unlike Bryan, he hadn't explicitly called him that to his face yet, and Severus could tell that it was tacked on and hesitant. His subsequent nod as he accepted the rod was affirmation enough.

"It's not that complicated, really," Roman was saying. "Just stop reeling if you feel that the fish is really fighting you and wait for him to stop, then do some quick reels until you feel him fighting again."

The feeling of something foreign at the other end was wholly new to Severus, but he found himself excited at the prospect of pulling a live fish in. He was so focused that he didn't see the silver otter until it was right in front of his face.

" _Severus? Boys? Where are you? I looked all over the grounds and didn't find you. Please tell me that you're all just somewhere else so the mum in me doesn't have to keep fretting."_

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Severus said aloud. "More than enough for her to sit down with Potter and Weasley. We—"

"Focus on your fish," Roman scolded.

Bryan laughed. "I'll send her a response. As Roman said, focus."

" _Hey Mum! We're actually fishing—yes, Dad too—so short of us drowning there's nothing to worry about! If you're back though, we'll probably head back soon. See you in a bit!"_

There was a splash in the water a short distance away.

"You're almost there! Lil' buddy already made an appearance out there, so it'll be any moment now. C'mon, Dad!"

"I do not need a cheerleader."

Roman shut up real fast while the other two snickered.

"However, that doesn't mean I entirely mind one."

"You can probably handle the rest of it on your own, I'd say. He's just a few feet away now." He stopped talking after that, wary of becoming annoying.

"Did you really call the fish 'lil buddy' earlier?"

Roman shrugged. "Bryan's called them little effers before, except he used the real word. Fisherman talk."

There was more splashing as the fish jumped out of the water right in front of their boat.

"Do I just reel it out now?"

"No! Grab the string by the front and pull it quickly on board. You'll break the reel if you rely on that."

"Actually, Roman… you should do it. It was your fish, after all."

"You sure?"

The man nodded.

Not needing to be told twice, Roman grabbed ahold of the line and flung the fish over. Turning to his brothers, he mock-whispered, in a tone that was purposefully loud, "he was just afraid he'd fail at the last step."

"I beg your pardon!"

Roman stuck out his tongue. "Alright, then take out the hook yourself."

Severus stared at the flopping fish. He'd worked with them in ingredient form before, but this one was so… alive.

"For heaven's sake. Just grip him by the gills and wiggle the hook out. It's not that hard. Once you get him free you can throw him back in."

Steeling himself, Severus aimed straight for the gills and lifted the fish up, only to be unpleasantly surprised by the strength of the fish's flounder. With a yelp, he lost his grip and watched helplessly as the fish splashed into the water, breaking his line in the process and taking the hook and sinker with him.

Bryan and Johnny hooted while Roman seemed mildly… disappointed? Amused? Some of both.

"Gotta start somewhere, ay?"

"Let's rejoin your mother," he said hastily. "She's made it here."

Reeling in their hooks and setting their rods down, they focused more on getting back to shore. It was much quicker rowing back then rowing out. Hermione was seated there, reading a book, but she quickly put it down when she spotted the figures closing in from the distance. Somehow, Severus felt much more self-conscious when their eyes connected. While he was alone with the boys, it almost felt like they fit together, but with Hermione there, it was more like he'd... taken something that wasn't his.

"Fishing? I could hardly believe it when I got your message."

"Dad caught a great big fish and then managed to snap the line _after_ he'd pulled it in!" Roman announced when they were close enough for her to hear.

Hermione shared a look with Severus, silently asking him about Roman's use of 'Dad.'" As the boat got closer, she helped them pull it onto land. "And where did this boat come from? Surely you didn't build it on the spot?"

"Take one look at your eldest and guess."

Her brow furrowed at the stern yet amused tone that Severus used, and she glanced at Bryan, who seemed unapologetic but definitely guilty of something. "You didn't," she finally realized, starting to laugh. "Again? I told you what would happen if you—"

Bryan smiled, shrugging somewhat. "I'll go return them now. Johnny, come with."

"What? Why me?"

"Just do it. I'd appreciate the help."

"Oh, alright. As long as I don't get in trouble with you. What are we going to do about the hook and sinker that Dad lost?"

They all collectively watched as Bryan shrunk the boat, poles, and lures while Johnny then picked them up.

In a pop, the two were gone, leaving just Severus, Hermione, and their youngest.

* * *

 **Second reminder that the newest short story that fits into the Fixing a Family universe is out! I realized that very few of you have me on author alert (which I get, because my other stories are from 7 years ago and horrible), but it would be beneficial as I plan to write more SSHG, both in and out of this storyworld :)**

 **Note on Harry and Ron - I'm not the biggest fan of bashing unless it's done really well. I hope it's clear that I'm _not_ bashing them and that Hermione is only coming onto them so strong because of 1. her past experiences with them and 2. her eagerness to start her planned weekend with her family, which has already been cut short.**

 **Now go check out _Fateful April!_ ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

"And then I showed him how to cast."

" _He_ is right beside you, you know."

Roman rolled his eyes at his mother with a look that clearly said _of course I know._ There was no doubt that the extra spring in his step was due to the fact too. They were briskly walking from the boat launching spot back to the cottage, and Johnny and Bryan were away returning the gear that the latter had nicked.

"Anyway, I thought you greatly disliked fishing. You pitched quite a fit the last time they asked you along."

"But that was many years ago, Mum," Roman replied, the tone in his voice making it sound as if that were obvious. "I had no way of knowing that it would get taken away from me." Realizing that he had skipped just a bit too fast, he turned around and beamed at his father. "What are we going to do next, Dad?"

Hermione watched closely as Severus stiffened for just the briefest moment in response to how overt the child was behaving before adjusting himself and making to relax. Roman either didn't realize or let it slide.

"You could work on your assignments," he finally said, going the boring route. "I know for a fact that you have a Transfiguration essay due on Tuesday. Min—Professor McGonagall has been moaning about it for weeks. Not to mention I assigned you a paper."

"You're no fun!" Roman turned to face his other parent. "Mum, what are we going to do?"

"I believe your father just answered that question," Hermione teased. "Good boys listen to their daddies."

"I'm nearly done those essays! I'll show you when we get back."

"Well, in that case, we'll just have to do something fun, won't we?"

Roman cheered. "I like you much more when you act like my mum!" Sensing that this statement was cause a joking scolding, he laughed and ran off ahead.

Hermione, for her part, shook her head in amusement and shared another look with Severus, who looked completely out of his depth. "Young man," she called ahead, "I _am_ your mother!"

"It feels more real when he's beside you!" Roman shouted. His back was facing toward them, but they got the message loud and clear. He turned around afterwards and smiled sweetly, not bothering to slow down and walk alongside them.

"He sure is enjoying himself," Severus remarked.

"My baby," Hermione laughed. "Our baby, I mean. Sometimes I forget how little he is. Other times, I forget how big he is."

"You're so at ease with him. With them all."

"And you would be—will be too, given more time. I'm sure the fishing trip went well too, considering I've heard no complaints."

"Potter and Weasley?"

"Not now. We can discuss that later." She paused, getting them back on track. "Did you make any plans after deciding to take us all here? I can't imagine that fishing was your decision."

"I'm afraid I didn't think it completely through."

"How so?" She stepped just a tad closer to him, feeling content as they made the slow walk.

"I just thought that it would be good for you, and for me, to have this weekend. You, so that you'd be able to have what you missed, and myself for obvious reasons. It was the principle of it all. I didn't have more specific activities in mind. Although Bryan did mention…" he trailed off.

"What did he say?"

"That you like watching it rain and cooking together."

"Well, he'd be correct."

"It doesn't look like it'll rain."

Hermione laughed out loud and the seriousness in his expression. "I'm not going to fault you for the weather, Severus. Just because I like the rain doesn't mean I dislike the sun. The sun's good for strolling, anyway, as well as loads of other things."

He made a noncommittal sound as they followed a curve in the grassy path.

"And there's the house!"

"What? Where?"

"Way in the distance. I only meant that we were finally close enough to catch a glimpse of it. By the look of things, Roman's already made it."

"It must be nice living somewhere so isolated that you trust a ten-year-old to run ahead away from your watch."

"Fancy that. You sound like you have 'worried parent' mode on already."

He coughed, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment.

"As you might have realized, we haven't seen anyone else here. We have you to thank for that, actually."

"How so?"

"Unplottable. Who knew your ancestors owned so much property? Should have expected it, though I never gave it much thought."

"This is a Prince property?"

Hermione nodded.

"I wondered about that, actually. How is Bryan Lord Prince? It baffled me for ages. Still does."

"When he turned seventeen last year, we got a curious letter from Gringotts. Turns out, your grandparents were unwilling to let the headship pass onto a cousin even though they'd disowned your mother. As a result, they stipulated in their will that there wouldn't be a new head until _your_ eldest child came of age, and that was so they didn't have to face the other families when such a time came."

"That is so…"

"Surprising, I know."

"I didn't have a word, but the closest was disgusting. They didn't care about my mother and they sure didn't give a damn about her worthless child." He scoffed.

"Severus…"

"That's what I was, wasn't I? And how were they to have known that I'd ever settle down and have children? So I was too lowly for them to associate with but good enough to keep their money from falling into others' hands. I almost wish Vincent Bulstrode had gotten it."

Hermione gently placed a hand on his shoulder, slowing down their pace. "I can safely say that you had a similar reaction last time, only we had less information to go on. I told Bryan not to even consider claiming the headship until at least after he'd left Hogwarts. It wasn't until he did so here—against my wishes—that we found the letter your grandparents had left in the vault that shed more light on the situation."

"I don't—"

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages!"

They'd finally reached the cottage, and Roman was sitting on the doorstep with Turnage by his side. The elf acknowledged Severus with a nod.

"I'm afraid we haven't got your energy, sweetie." She walked over to him, bending down to press a quick kiss to his forehead. Together, they opened the door and went in, Severus following. "Are your brothers back?"

"Not yet."

"Hm. Should be soon. Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly."

There was a faint pop outside, and the door opened again to reveal Bryan and Johnny.

"He might not be hungry, but I am," Johnny exclaimed, rushing in. "Only I doubt we'd have anything here. It's been months."

Behind Severus, Bryan gave his father a subtle nudge. "Domesticity," he whispered. "Remember?" He did. The others watched curiously.

" _I don't know how to be domestic,"_ he hissed back.

"What he means to say is, we could always go grocery shopping and return here to make something," Bryan said loudly. Hermione stifled her laughter.

"I'm sure that's what he meant to say."

"Yeah," Johnny teased, "followed by, 'let's go to _Superfly._ '"

"I'm almost afraid to ask what Superfly is."

"Trampoline park," Hermione giggled. "You've never actually jumped with them though, so there's no need to be mortified."

He still looked confused, as if the addition of the word 'jump' meant nothing.

"Oh no," Roman said, his voice taking on a false sense of horror, "Dad doesn't know what a trampoline is."

Severus felt wholly inadequate as four pairs of eyes stared at him with mirth. "Well? There are plenty of things I know that you don't know."

"Like what?"

"Potions… More complex magic—"

The boys snickered. Hermione put him out of his misery. "A trampoline is something that you jump on, as you might have surmised. Basically, there's a strong fabric sheet that acts as a springboard. It's meant to be _fun_."

"Fun to _jump?"_ He said the word with such skepticism that it was comical. "There are lesser ways to make a fool of oneself."

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted, trying to get the boys to stop laughing, "we were discussing food plans. It's late for lunch but early for dinner. Any ideas?"

 _You're the parent,_ Severus wanted to say, but he watched with interest.

"Ariston," Johnny said immediately, looking at his mother with big eyes. "We haven't been there in ages!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, having expected that response. "Roman?"

There was a considerable silence as the boy considered his options. "The Thorner," he finally answered.

"You just want to read the books," Bryan said.

"Maybe I do. So what?"

"Nothing. It was just an observation."

"Bryan?"

"I don't really have a preference. We could grab some veggies from Tesco like we did over the summer and have a home-cooked meal back here."

"Severus?"

"Don't ask me. I—" He thought of a quick response— "I want the kids to be happy." When that was once again met with snickers, he frowned. "I don't understand why everything I say is funny."

"' _I want the kids to be happy,'"_ Bryan mimicked. "We're overwhelming, I get it. It's just funny. It would behoove you to get used to it."

"He's usually got more manners, but I think he's trying to nudge you on the right path," Roman supplied helpfully.

* * *

They ended up going to The Thorner. It just really seemed to be Roman's day. Hermione did suggest that they purchase some groceries afterwards so that Bryan's wishes of a home-cooked meal could still happen. Johnny was understanding enough.

Located near the entrance of a small art museum, The Thorner was yet another quaint eatery discovered by the family during their travels. The mini library next to the giftshop wasn't as impressive as Hermione's old bookshop, but it wasn't as if Roman could have asked to go to a place that didn't currently exist.

The five of them sat, with Severus shiftily looking around.

Hermione placed a hand on his. "Relax. This is a muggle café. They won't recognize us."

"Even so. How weird do we look? You may _feel_ like you are in your forties, but you certainly don't look it."

"Maybe you're a single father with your _four_ children," Hermione said.

"Mum!"

"I second that thought." Severus glanced at Hermione with a look of distaste.

"My point is, they can think whatever they want. It's not about them." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Now, boys, why don't you show Dad what's good on the menu?"

Oh, he'd been called Dad before—true, a more recent development—but hearing Hermione outright refer to him as such was just... weird. Not bad, but definitely something that he needed to get used to.

* * *

By the time they finally got back to the cottage, arms filled with grocery bags as Hermione had _insisted_ on carrying them the traditional way, it was nearly dark out.

"House tour!" Roman shouted.

"He wasn't nicknamed _rowdy Roman_ for nothing," Hermione whispered to Severus. "I haven't seen this side of him in a while."

"I know you've already seen my room, Dad," Roman said, grabbing onto the man's arm, "but I had to hide things away. Now you'll get the full Monty."

" _The full Monty?"_ he mouthed to Hermione as he was being dragged away—willingly, of course.

"You'll figure it out," she mouthed back. "Bryan, Johnny, why don't you two stay with me while Roman thoroughly abuses your father. Then you two can have your go immediately afterwards."

"So you can _abuse_ him after us?"

In response, Hermione jokingly cuffed Johnny on the ear, both of them laughing.

"I'm not sure if Roman is just naïve enough to think he can act exactly the same around him as before or if he's actually smarter than all of us and is using his youthful exuberance as an excuse to bring down Dad's defenses," Bryan remarked, after they had comfortably settled in the living area.

"Bit of both, I'd say," said Hermione. "He can't really control himself, but he also realizes that he has his age to his advantage."

"Dad's making good progress though, don't you think? He's clearly uncomfortable, and it's bloody weird, but it's more than I expected."

"What did you expect?" Hermione looked at Johnny curiously.

"Oh, I dunno. More formality. Yeah, he hasn't called me 'Mr. Sawyer' since before the apprenticeship—speaking of which, I'd have to ask if that's still a thing—but I didn't expect him to be so willing to do things. He clearly had no idea how to fish and was embarrassed nearly the whole way through."

"What about the apprenticeship?"

"I mean, the agreement said that I wouldn't really do anything a real apprentice did till I was of age. So it's always been casual, at least at the current stage. I accepted to get closer to him, but now that he knows our relationship, I don't really need that, do I?"

"If you wanted to go into potions, wouldn't you have eventually found a Master anyway?"

"Yeah, but Dad?"

Hermione winced, understanding. They'd all known that Severus wouldn't have been with them much longer, so he wasn't part of their long-range plans. "Well, circumstances are different now, aren't they? That's something that you can discuss with him when you have the chance. I'm sure he'll have some input to offer."

Beside them, Bryan was silent. Hermione focused her attention on him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm aware of you trying to steer events toward my favor, and I'm immensely touched. Sometimes, you really surprise me."

He smiled back.

"Now then," Hermione said, rising, "I'm just going to tidy up a bit. Why don't you two join Roman? He's monopolized your old man enough. Don't be afraid to push him to his limits the way Roman already is. Better to ask forgiveness than to get permission."

* * *

The bedcovers rustled as Hermione joined Severus. He had looked utterly exhausted, and Hermione only laughed and told him to go on ahead while she lingered back to each of her boys' rooms to check on them. All but Roman had groaned, citing their age and how unnecessary it was to be 'tucked in.' She disagreed with that term and had remarked that 'checking in' might have been more apt. Still, she kept the visits short and got back to Severus quickly, chuckling amusedly at his state.

"If one day tires you out like that, imagine eighteen years and counting."

"I don't know how you do it," he mumbled, turning around to face her.

"Somehow, it all just works out."

"Mmm, I could get used to it."

"Could you?" The question was playful. "You sure about that?"

"No trapomines, though. They sound like the devil's work."

Hermione snorted. " _Trampoline,_ Severus."

"That."

There was some silence. She suspected that he was drifting off again. "They're much harder when they're younger. Bryan was a real terror, and once Johnny got old enough, he was too—not to us but to the brother that roughed him up when he was too young to help himself. You know what they say; payback is a _beach_ with an i."

There was a loud breathing noise which Hermione understood to mean that she was waking him from his shallow slumber. "'Beach with an i'? That's pathetic."

She laughed, gazing once more at him. He wasn't even awake enough to maintain a look of disgust.

"I'll put you out of your misery. Shame, as I would've looked forward to some…" She let it hang in the air.

Hermione was almost sure that he hadn't heard until he groaned loudly. "Tomorrow, witch. I'm bloody spent."

While he drifted off, Hermione lay awake for nearly an hour pondering over not just Harry and Ron but also her future with Severus. The gentle snores coming from beside her confirmed that it was all real.

* * *

 **Fateful April is now complete! It's a small, 12k+ fic.**


	42. Chapter 42

The early sleep time meant that Severus also woke early—for a Sunday, at least. Even though sunlight was streaming through the open windows, a quick _tempus_ cast silently showed it to be still an early hour. He peered at the sleeping witch beside him, wondering if she was going to get up soon as well.

Almost as if on cue, the door creaked open. Severus was surprised to see Johnny with a mischievous face, beckoning him over.

"What?" he mouthed, gesturing to Hermione's restful state.

"Get dressed and come down," Johnny whispered, a bit too loudly for Severus's taste.

"Without her?"

"She won't hear if you're quiet enough."

Severus glanced at his son doubtfully. Nights with Hermione at the castle had already proved to him that she was a light sleeper. He was surprised already that she wasn't up. Nonetheless, he changed out of his sleepwear and followed the boy, glancing suspiciously at both Hermione and Johnny many times.

"We dosed her," Johnny said as the two headed down the stairs. He held up his hands quickly. "Just a little drop so that she'd sleep a little snugger in the morning. Side effects include taking longer to fall asleep."

"Something which was wasted on you," Bryan sniggered as he saw the two approaching. "Of course, that wasn't the intention, but…"

Severus was thoroughly confused now. Roman was also with them, and he beamed at his father. "Are you all early risers, then? More importantly, what do you mean, 'dosed'?"

"Nah, we don't usually get up early, but this weekend is special, innit? After today we'll be back in Hogwarts."

"And the dosing?"

"You're funnier when she's not with you—"

"More awkward and more likely to do what we say without getting as embarrassed," Roman translated.

"—and so we thought it would be nice to commandeer you, at least for the morning. You know, so you could get to know us some more without her helping you _and_ so that we could surprise her with some food after she realizes she overslept."

"You mean 'mitigate her anger after she realizes you've played her'?"

Bryan waved it aside. "Mum literally said yesterday, _better to ask for forgiveness than to get permission._ She might be mad at first, but we have you on our side, right?"

"I wasn't aware there were sides."

Johnny chuckled. "There are always sides. More than two, usually. It happens when you've got five members in the family."

Something else was lurking on Severus's mind. He turned to Bryan. "You mentioned, ahem, that last night… and then you—" He glanced accusingly at Johnny— "showed up right after I woke. What's the story?"

"Monitoring charm. Handy thing."

Severus was aghast. Good thing he hadn't woken Hermione up this morning for a show… "But you—what sort of children monitor their parents _in bed?_ " The last two words were said as a whisper, just in case Roman was as innocent as he often behaved.

"Woah there," Bryan said, raising an eyebrow. "Not a common occurrence at all. In fact, we've never done this before. We just wanted to be able to grab you the moment you were awake. Last night we tested it to make sure it was working. It was clear you were gone the moment you set eyes on the pillow." He sniggered again, and though Severus felt humiliated, there was also a sense of good-nature that came with Bryan's words. They didn't mean anything with the teasing, he could tell.

There was a silence while the three boys struggled not to laugh until they could be sure that they hadn't gone too far. Their father's rare smile and shake of his head assured them that they were alright.

"Alright. Now that that's out of the way, we can get back to the food. We weren't sure when you were going to be up, so we got started. I know Mum planned to use the tomatoes we got yesterday for dinner tonight, but I'm sure she won't mind if we used them now."

"Your second offense of the day," Johnny joked.

"Mine? It was your idea to dose her! If anything, it's _our_ second offense."

"And how many offenses does it take for her to blow?" Severus asked with interest. He took a seat on one of the kitchen stools, making himself comfortable.

"One."

Despite himself, Severus couldn't help but laugh as he pictured—truly pictured—Hermione being a mother. The sound he emitted sounded foreign to his ears, but the expression on the children's faces confirmed to him that it was normal to them.

"They're joking, you know," Roman suddenly said. "Unless it's something serious, such as—" He stopped to think— "Johnny nearly killing Bryan with rocks—"

"Hey! Not that again! You were way too young to remember Mum's reaction when that happened!"

He ignored Johnny, continuing to address their father. "Unless it's something like that, then she really lets a ton of stuff slip by."

"I see."

"Dad, can you make dough yet?"

The non-sequitur from Johnny threw him in for a loop. "Can I what?"

"Well, we were going to make tomato soup, you see. With noodles. I can do it, of course, but we thought it would be funnier to watch you do it instead. There's flour in the cupboard."

"You can make dough?"

Johnny shrugged, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Mum likes cooking with us."

"So, wouldn't she be upset that she isn't here with you guys right now?"

"A bit. Listen, I know you can't made dough yet. That was me being funny. What I meant was, would you mind making it if we guided you through the process?"

"Similar to how you three guided me through fishing yesterday?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"We're going to have super sticky dough," Roman whispered to Bryan.

"I heard that."

* * *

When Hermione stirred, the first thing she realized was that she was alone in bed. Though a cold panic seized her, she convinced herself to be rational. A glance at the time had her sitting up in surprise. 10:30? These days, she never slept past eight, and how was it humanely possible for Severus to have gotten out of bed without waking her?

She paused, suddenly. Last night, Johnny had been a bit too eager to bring her a glass of water when he asked to talk to her some more about his feelings over the apprenticeship. The water had the faintest bit of an odd taste to it, but she chalked it down to different spring supplies in Cornwall versus Scotland. Besides, Johnny hadn't complained about his, so she figured she was just being a bit picky.

She could hear voices downstairs, and after minutes of listening, while she couldn't pick out what exactly was being said, she could confirm that all four of them were down there. And they hadn't thought to get her up? Interesting.

"Turnage?"

There was a pop as the elf materialized into view.

"Do you happen to know what's going on below us? It would be easy for me to go, but I suspect they don't want me there quite yet, seeing as no one's called me."

Turnage looked to be deciding whether or not she should tell Hermione before deciding that she would. "They is cooking together. Professor Prince-Snape be odd. He is being a different person with the young masters."

"No doubt they're running rings around him," Hermione laughed.

"They really is."

A stray thought crossed her mind. "Turnage, I really don't want to trouble you, but…"

"No trouble at all, Mistress. Turnage lives to serve."

Hermione bit her lip, the cogs running through her head. "As if Severus isn't already the butt of jokes from the boys, I might just make it worse by snapping a few pictures." Pulling open one of the drawers in her room, she silently cheered when the galleons were there as she remembered. "Do you think you'd be able to—" She cut herself off. "Nevermind, I'm sorry I asked. I'm just being lazy."

"No, Mistress, Turnage can do it. Turnage can buy you a camera. We is having it much easier through the elf system. You is getting dressed and waiting for Turnage." Before Hermione could even protest, a snap of the elf's fingers had both her and the gold disappearing.

* * *

"Fine! Add more water if you must." Roman turned and made a face at his brothers. "I told you it was going to be too sticky if we made Dad do it."

He was perched on a chair giving instructions to their father as the two older boys hooted with laughter.

"You can make dough too? I thought only Johnny could."

"I can't, but I know how to do it in theory. And I know you've added too much water."

"How else am I supposed to put all the pieces together when they're dry as flakes on Horntail skin?" To emphasize his point, he grabbed some of the loose flakes on the side and made a show of flashing them. "These right here are not going to connect to that lump over there without water. I'm sure of it."

"Just fold it in!"

"How?"

"Use talent!"

Severus snorted, hiding a smile. "For a little one, you've got words, child." He reached for the pitcher and added more water. Roman threw his face in his hands and went for the cupboard, taking out the flour again.

"Now you've really done it. You'll need more of this to fix that."

"Just so it can get dry again?"

Neither of them heard the feminine giggling. Hermione, disillusioned and silenced, snapped picture after picture of the crew. She didn't know whose idea it had been to exclude her, but if they were thinking that Severus would not have taken this treatment sitting down had she been with them, they would have been correct. He would have been embarrassed to no end. He probably was, at the moment.

"It's past eleven," Johnny said. "She's still not awake."

"She's going to be so mad at you!" Bryan joked.

"Me? I thought we'd established that it was us!"

Washing his hands from where he was chopping the scallions, Bryan walked over to the other side of the kitchen where he'd put what appeared to be a mirror. Casting at it, he suddenly gulped.

"What is it?"

"She's not there."

Hermione blinked, wondering what they were talking about.

"What?"

"She's not in bed anymore. How long do you think she's been up?"

"I bet she's here now," said Roman matter-of-factly, finding the whole situation funny as his brothers would be more implicated in the situation than him. "Mum?"

Nothing happened at first, and Bryan and Johnny had just started to sigh in relief when Hermione materialized into view. "Yes, dear?"

They all jumped, but the most exaggerated reaction by far was from Severus. With nowhere to retreat, his posture went rigid and he glowered at the boys as if it were their fault that he was seen in this position. It was, really.

"Why do you look like you've just been caught doing the most horrific thing?" Hermione strode forward, offering Severus a warm smile.

The boys tittered, but they stopped when their father dusted off his hands and stormed out of the room.

Hermione sighed, even if the amusement was still rolling off her in waves. "Oh dear. You might've pushed him a bit far. I'll just go and make sure he's alright. Don't burn down the kitchen!"

"Mum, if we haven't burned it down yet, we're never going to."

She found Severus sitting on a sofa, his head in his hands. Tentatively, she approached him, not commenting on some of the stray flour that had made its way to his face. He didn't need to be embarrassed further. She set the camera down and opted to sit on the armrest.

"You alright? Severus, talk to me."

"I look like a fool."

"For spending time with your children?"

"For sliding right into the place of someone who actually belongs in this happy little family."

Hermione froze. "What are you saying?" She nudged closer, trying to get Severus to look at her, but he continued speaking to the ground.

"I don't fit. The 'dad' they knew could fish, could make dough, and knew what trampolines were. He didn't need his own sons to teach him everything. Then they start speaking German to each other and I have no blasted idea what they're saying, except that it's probably to laugh at me."

"Well… That's only logical, isn't it? Not the laughing bit, mind you. The father they knew was years older than you are now and had much more experience under his belt. They understand that and are more than happy to get you caught up. In fact, I think they're enjoying it a little too much. What are you afraid of? They have just as much to lose as you, if not more."

"I'm not afraid, I'm just…" He gestured, finally meeting her eyes.

"Feeling woefully out of touch? Perhaps I'll tell them not to come onto you so strong."

"No, I—it makes it easier for me, I think, when they take such initiatives. They're fine. There's no need to tell them to change on my account."

"Just the push you need, yeah?"

"I suppose."

She smiled at him, tenderly pressing a kiss onto his shoulder. "Severus... We should've had this talk sooner, I believe. I'm aware that your self-esteem isn't what I'm used to, as evidenced by your earlier need to seek revenge on Bryan, which—no, I won't focus on now. However, you have to see that you're important to all of us, and that you're worth more than whatever you think. I know I can't expect you to change overnight, and I don't, I won't—I'll instead be with you every step of the way." She looked like she wanted to say more, but she stopped to gauge his reaction.

"You must've been very disappointed by my behavior."

"Not recently, I haven't! I was in there for longer than you think, and the sight of you being bossed around by Roman really warmed me here." She put a hand to her heart. "You're a good man, Severus. It's in you. You just have to... let go and enjoy yourself. It's not up to you to decide what you deserve or what you're worth. We've already made our decision there, I'm afraid." Giving him yet another encouraging smile, she gently brushed off some of the flour on his face. "Alright?"

"I don't deserve you."

"What did I just say about that word?"

His lips curved into a smile of his own, but he didn't say anything.

"Now, why don't you and I get back there and ensure that the kitchen remains intact?"

"They are more than competent. Just a moment." He turned to give her a peck on the cheek, but she raised an eyebrow and followed it up with a full-on kiss on his lips, sliding off the armrest to sit in his lap.

"You fell asleep way too early last night," she whispered against his mouth.

"And I was beckoned away from you before I could rectify that this morning."

There was a loud cough, at which Severus stiffened while Hermione just laughed, having experienced it all too often. Standing in the doorway were Bryan and Roman, the former shaking his head as if judging them.

"You're the one who put monitoring spells in our room," Severus muttered.

Together, they went back to the kitchen and finished up making breakfast, which by now was turning into a late lunch.

* * *

When the dishes were washing themselves in the sink, the five stayed at the table chatting animatedly.

"We should probably head back soon," Severus remarked at one point. "I told Minerva that I had a private matter to deal with, but I doubt that your absences are all covered."

"I told Cerulean I was doing something with Johnny since I figured no one really knows his whereabouts."

"Advantage to not having close buddies, right?"

They all turned to Bryan to see what excuse he'd thought up.

"These days I don't spend as much time with the other seventh-year boys as I used to. I wasn't really going to see them much after Hogwarts ended anyway. It's a weekend—they're probably off drinking, and if they can't find me, they'll just assume I'm chasing a skirt."

"Charming." Severus sniffed in disdain, and a glance at Hermione had him realizing that she had a similar look.

"What excuse did you give Lia?" Johnny piped in. "Don't you usually spend time with her on the weekends?"

Bryan looked sheepish. "I didn't mention anything. She's not the kind to make a fuss, though. Lia never expects my attention, and it's refreshing."

Severus chose not to comment on how problematic that sounded, and Hermione's reprimand was stopped short by Roman.

"Can we wait until tomorrow morning to go back? I want to stay another night here."

Hermione bit her lip, hating to let Roman down. "I think it would be best if we left sometime tonight. You all have classes tomorrow morning, and the whole deal is not to get caught. Someone might be a loudmouth after seeing that his year mate wasn't in bed two nights in a row."

"Cerulean wouldn't—"

"I'm not talking about Cerulean. None of you have your own dorms, and as such, there will be people who notice your disappearance if they look hard enough."

"At the worst they'd just tell Dad, as their head of house, and I'd be all clear." Hermione had no quick response to that. Luckily, Roman relented. "Alright, fine. But we'll be back here to stay once classes let out for the summer, right?"

"Erm…" She shared a look with Severus, the two of them having not discussed such plans yet.

"If that's what you want. We can talk more about it later."

"I heard you wanted to discuss the potion?" Bryan said quickly, steering the conversation onto safer grounds.

"Ah yes, that. I've been meaning to ask." Severus turned to give greater attention to Hermione and Johnny. "Was that both cowgill and ashweed I observed? Why both of those?"

Roman tuned them out, giving Bryan a 'I'm bored' look that the other returned.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing—for all of that! x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the delay—I'm a sports fanatic through and through and yes, that does mean that I've been sitting in front of the telly and watching match upon match** **—both live and replayed.** **Hope none of you are as gutted as I am after yesterday... My writing productivity has really taken a hit these past few weeks. Predictions and discussions in place of real reviews are welcome ;)**

* * *

They were just getting ready to apparate outside the castle grounds when Roman nudged his father.

"I'm sorry if I was too excited."

"You don't have to apologize for that." He lowered himself till he was level with the first-year and smiled at him. "You sure made things fun around here."

"No, but what I mean to say is I'm sorry if it made you feel bad that I kept telling you your dough was too soft. It's hard to know if you don't know and the resulting noodles were slushy but still good!"

Behind him, Hermione stifled her laughter as a cough.

"I'll remember to add less water less time," he remarked with amusement. "As I said, you don't have to apologize for that. I imagine I treat my dunderheads in the classroom much worse, and I would never dream of apologizing to them."

"I wish you were like this back at Hogwarts too."

"I—I will try. Remember that it's been less than a week since I knew about this." He turned to the two others too and caught their eye, making sure that they knew that as well.

* * *

They'd entered the castle separately, with Severus openly walking in through the front gates while Hermione led the disillusioned boys through a secret passage. It was less than two minutes after Severus settled in his own quarters, feeling surprisingly bereft and lonely, that Minerva rushed in.

"Good, you're back. I had a house elf alert me when you were returning. There's a missing student."

 _Oh no._

Severus schooled his face into appropriate seriousness. "Who? Not one of my Slytherins?"

"No, not one of your precious snakes. In fact, I'm quite aware of your dislike for him. It's Bryan Sawyer."

 _Bryan Sawyer._ After spending a weekend with the young man and knowing him as just Bryan, it was odd to once again associate the made-up surname with him.

"Dislike?"

"You're missing the point here, Severus! We need to find him soon, and I'd really rather not have to alert the Aurors."

"Two things. What's the story, and why have you come to me? Are the rest of the staff aware and on the lookout?"

"Miss Rogers was looking for him yesterday afternoon. She didn't think anything of it when she couldn't find him, but she grew worried when his housemates informed her that he hadn't returned for the night. Not too long ago, she finally came to me. I've been using some of the gadgets Albus left behind to search for him, and they've confirmed that he's not in the castle. No, the staff are not aware—I simply wanted to consult you before reporting him missing. You are discreet and less likely to accidentally spread the news."

"Perhaps he simply spent the night in another's room and then ventured out onto the grounds when you checked. It's not so unlikely."

"If that is so, then he doesn't deserve Miss Rogers and her worry. I sensed that she was genuinely concerned for his well-being rather than jealous or angry."

Inwardly, Severus sent an apology to Bryan for planting the suggestion into Minerva's head. Still, it was the boy's own fault that he was in this debacle. He recalled him saying that he didn't provide a single excuse to Lia, counting on her to not 'make a fuss.' Perhaps he hadn't counted on her genuine concern.

"Are they a pair?" He was buying time, trying to get the headmistress to talk.

"Not officially, but I've suspected. My suspicions were confirmed when she worriedly knocked on my door. But Severus, I think you're missing the point once again. I don't care whether they're a pair or not. I care that he's missing!"

"You didn't think to check with his brothers?" If she had, they'd be in bigger trouble.

She released a breath. "As I said, Miss Rogers only came to me not too long ago despite not being able to find him for a full day. My thoughts went straight to them, but I thought that Albus's instruments would give me an answer faster. I was about to approach them before Mopsy told me you had returned."

 _Thank Merlin we came back when we did._

"I will seek out my apprentice and ask if he knows the whereabouts of his elder brother. I doubt there's anything sinister going on, but I believe Johnny trusts me enough to tell me. Leave it to me."

Minerva looked at him strangely.

"The last time a student went missing—granted, he was passed out in the Three Broomsticks on Ogden's—you told me to bugger off and solve my own problems."

"Said missing student also wasn't the brother of my apprentice. Besides, you have also teased me on more than one occasion for my 'interest' in the Sawyers." He internally clapped himself on the back for the quick response.

"I suppose. Oh Severus, I really do hope he's just holed up with some witch and not in and real trouble! And so soon after the war!"

 _I sure_ don't _hope he's holed up with some tramp. Good thing I know he isn't._

"I'll just be off, then." When he was out of sight, he disillusioned himself and made a beeline for the Gryffindor common room, all the while thinking of excuses that Bryan could give to Minerva. He hadn't planned on crossing paths with the Gryffindor again so soon, and he had previously been worried that it could be awkward to once again see him as one of his students. After all, they hadn't had the best relationship thus far. Now, none of that was in his head as he wondered how the boy would be getting out of this mess.

By the look of things, Bryan already realized that something was going on. His mates were congratulating him on 'spending the night,' wrangling him to tell them just who the witch was. His son looked troubled as he tried to get out of it. Severus chose that moment to materialize into view.

"Misters Davidson, Smith, and Carteret, I'm afraid your friend there has gotten into a bit of trouble. I'll have to borrow him."

"Of course, sir," one of them said.

"Take him," said another. "It's nowt to do with me this time!" They laughed, and Severus was suddenly reminded of one of the original reasons he'd disliked Bryan in the beginning of the year—because of the company he held and blended in so seamlessly with. He dragged Bryan out into an isolated corridor and muffled their conversation.

"I told you they'd think I was out doing a girl. Too predictable. Gods, was I really like th—"

"You're in trouble."

"I actually am? You didn't just need to say something to me?"

"Yes, you actually are. _Someone_ didn't tell his girlfriend that he'd be gone, and she became so worried about your disappearance that she reported to the Headmistress that you were missing. Furthermore, your friends likely told her that you spent the night with a witch that she most certainly understood wasn't her."

"Fuck."

"I doubt she'd want to do that with you now."

"Dad! You're not helping." In his distress, he hardly reacted to the fact that Severus Snape had made a joke, even if it was up his usual sardonic alley. "Besides," he grumbled as an afterthought, "she didn't want to do that even before. What do I tell her?"

"She's not your biggest problem. Minerva is worried sick of the fact that you weren't in the castle when she checked, and so you'd best show your face to her and tell her something good."

"Would she believe me if I said I fell asleep in the library?"

"What part of 'you weren't in the castle when she checked' do you not understand?"

"I mean Lia."

Severus gave him an acerbic look, resisting the urge to strangle him. Only lightly, of course. Hermione probably wouldn't like it if he killed her golden boy. Their golden boy.

"But wait! If I wasn't in the castle then I couldn't have been consorting with some witch, right?" He relaxed.

"Not so fast. Minerva checked for your presence only this afternoon, and so there are no guarantees as to your location last night. You're not off the hook. And you very well could have met 'some witch' in The Three Broomsticks."

"Dad!"

The word was so instinctual that Severus felt momentarily uncomfortable, even if he'd been called that plenty of times over the weekend. "Don't look at me. Think of excuses. We're headed toward the Headmistress's office so that Minerva won't keel over of a heart attack anytime soon. Bloody Minerva."

"I'll just say I snuck off to Diagon Alley sometime after lunch. It's only my presence during that time that she needs to know, right?"

"Correct. But what if she asks where you were last night?"

"I was in the castle. She can think what she thinks; I don't care. It's the excuse to Lia that has me feeling sick."

"Pull yourself together. You've done nothing wrong, and in fact you've quite impressed me with how thoughtful you are around your mother. You'll think of something."

That seemed to really help Bryan stand up straighter. "Alright. Let's go to McGonagall's, then."

"I'm going to remove the spells from us now."

"You didn't have to tell me," Bryan sulked. "I wasn't going to say no."

"You needed a warning, else you would have continued shouting 'Dad' from the rooftops. Daft boy." With a flick, they were once again visible. Bryan had a reputation for trouble, and so the few students that did spot him being dragged by the potions master didn't find it odd.

"I wasn't shouting it from the rooftops," he protested after a few seconds of steady walking. "I was just frustrated."

"You—"

"Bryan!"

The boy in question groaned loudly, knowing that voice anywhere. "You should not have lifted that disillusion," he hissed.

"Watch your tone."

At the top of the staircase was Lia, staring at Bryan with a none too pleased expression. "Where've you been?"

Her distance required her to speak loudly, and though she wasn't quite shouting, they were quickly attracting attention.

"Miss Rogers, I'm afraid his presence is required at the Headmistress's office, and that he cannot speak to you right now."

Still, Lia rushed down the steps. "I haven't been able to get ahold of you for days. Your vile friends said you didn't return to your dorm last night either. I try to give you what you want, to let you have your freedom, but tell me, Bryan Sawyer, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Not everything is about you, Miss Rogers." Even as he said that, he felt guilty for doing so. By all accounts, she was a shy and sweet girl. It must have taken her a lot to get to where she was now. Nearby, Bryan glared daggers at him.

A small crowd was forming, and Severus could hear murmurs of " _not surprised that he slept elsewhere_ " and " _they got back together?_ " and " _her?_ "

"Run along!" he shouted at the crowd. "Or would you like to serve detention with Filch?"

Most scattered, but a few tried to linger. He scared them away with a glare.

"Now, Miss Rogers, I understand you would really like to talk to him, but the Headmistress does too. As you can see, he is safe and sound and will still be around when you give him a piece of your mind after our appointment." When she didn't leave right away, he raised an eyebrow. "Goodbye!" Not looking to see whether she still hung around, he grabbed Bryan and continued their trek. Two things were on his mind—why was Minerva's office so damn far from the Gryffindor common room, and why in Merlin's name had he released the disillusion charm and disrupted their peace?

"You can't speak to Lia like that!"

"And what would you have said to her?"

"I don't know! That I was sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know!"

"Exactly. Thank me later for buying you more time." The whole situation seemed surreal. Yes, he was escorting a miscreant—not too rare a situation, but said miscreant was his son, and he was only in trouble because of Severus himself. He additionally wasn't sure whether any boundaries had been crossed—Bryan certainly was treating him as his father, but was he seeing the seventh year as a son or as an unfortunate Gryffindor who Minerva was desperate to locate?

They'd finally reached their destination, and after speaking the password, they marched right in. Minerva's expression upon spotting Bryan was almost comical.

"Severus—thank Merlin! Where was he?"

"In his common room. You could have saved me the trouble and found him yourself, woman."

Minerva glared, giving him a look that clearly said _don't speak to me that way when we're not alone._ That must've answered Severus's earlier thought—he surely would've been more formal with the Headmistress had the one witness in the room been a stranger and not Bryan.

"Right. Young man, where were you before that?"

"I went to Hogsmeade," Bryan muttered, his head down and a scowl on his face for admitting to something he didn't do.

"I'll just be off, then," said Severus. "I trust you can deal with the reprobate." Amusement flashed onto his for just a second at the word he'd chosen to use, knowing that he didn't quite deserve it, at least not in this case.

"No, don't go!" Bryan cried a little too quickly. Both Minerva and Severus glanced at him in surprise, albeit for different reasons.

"Whyever not? I have better things to do than to babysit rule breaking Gryffindors." For added effect, Severus sneered. "Unless you like being shouted at? I didn't take you for a masochist, Sawyer."

"Are you afraid of me, Mr. Sawyer?" Minerva said, partly in surprise and partly in amusement. No student who wasn't a Slytherin had expressed a desire to have Severus Snape in their presence for longer than was necessary. Even Slytherins were wary of his wrath if they'd done something to shame their house.

"No. Of course not. I don't know what came over me." He straightened, dusting off some imaginary dirt on his uniform. "Go on, then, Professor Snape. No, I'm not a masochist... though I might be one for bloody letting you treat me the way you did this past year." It was a playful jab that only the two would truly understand.

Severus took pity on Bryan then, observing the distressed boy who was clearly about to get into a ton of trouble over something he didn't do.

"Minerva," he called, getting her attention. "Whatever you decide to do, just know that the rest of the staff is comparatively busier than me, especially during this time of year. Assign all of his detentions with me."

"Knowing your dislike of him? As he just stated, he is not a masochist, despite what you may think."

"Excuse me," Bryan said, "I'm right here."

"You shut up," Severus barked. As the situation dragged out, it was really becoming funny to him. He addressed Minerva again. "Why burden the staff with him when I've volunteered? I'll take him off your hands. In fact, I can take him to my office now if you'd really rather not deal with him. I've been meaning to..." He let the statement hang in the air, making it seem like he had long wanted to square with the boy.

"No, that'll be alright. You can head off. I'll—I'll make his detentions with you, if you're sure." She had done that out of benevolence, not willing to throw one of her cubs into the arms of an angry Severus, no matter how much stress said cub had caused her. She could not have known that he was in no danger from the Head of Slytherin whatsoever.

"Very." Giving the two one final look, he left the place, marveling at how odd the whole situation had been. Bryan could've sworn that he saw his father fight to control a laugh.

* * *

The scene in the head dorms was much less tension-filled. Draco had invited Roman over, wanting to see for himself the mother and son interact with each other.

"He was pants at everything, though. He could hardly cast and his dough was nearly sopping. I told him it was alright, but it was still pretty bad."

"And he's your father." Somehow, saying it aloud didn't make it any less imaginary sounding.

"So, what else is he like in private?"

"He likes ice cream and he's vindictive."

"Vindictive?"

"Totally! He doesn't care what people say about him, but once he overheard someone insult Mum and he went through such trouble to find out the person's name and address so that he could send an anonymous letter."

Draco whistled. "You really found yourself a knight, Granger. You know, people always thought he was my godfather, and I encouraged those rumors."

"Of course I know. You forget that I know nearly everything about you."

"Damn. I did forget. Any chance you'll tell me some of the things that I don't know yet?"

"Nope."

"Humph." He stretched out on the couch, haphazardly throwing his arm around her while she raised an eyebrow at his casual action. "And did you ever make a decision regarding Potter and Weasley?"

Just those two names sent a stressful feeling through her. "Believe it or not, Severus and I hardly had any free time to ourselves. He squandered our one real opportunity by falling asleep. I've been meaning to discuss it, and I will when we finally get the chance."

"And you were hardly going to use your kid-free moment to talk about those two anyway, right?"

"Exactly."

Draco nodded absentmindedly, devoting his full attention once more to Roman.

"So you're Hermione's son."

"We've long established that he's mine, yeah," Hermione threw in.

"That's so—barmy! Do something motherly with him."

"What the devil would qualify as _motherly_?"

"I dunno. Pick him up?"

"Draco. He's ten. Did your mother hold you when you were ten? Is that why you were such a git until you were pretty old?"

"No need to attack me," he said gruffly. "You're probably well aware of the fact that my mother stopped holding me the minute the nanny was hired."

Roman's head swerved back and forth as he observed the conversation between who he thought of as 'two adults,' laughing at how silly Draco was. Pick him up?

"This is crazy and all but I love it. I love the fact that you're secretly an old woman and that I get to tease you about it for the rest of your life."

"Well then. I might be the one person in the world who gets to say that I aged better than your mother."

"You'll catch up."

"Draco!" She swatted him on the arm.

* * *

Severus sipped on his tea, scribbling down some notes as he observed the potion Hermione and Johnny had crafted. After further questioning, he'd found out all he needed to know and could confirm that the two had made something extraordinary—something created just for him. In fact, he doubted that it would similarly work for any other who'd suffered from Nagini's bite and survived, not that he knew of any.

They'd already begun rebrewing a fresh version of it in his labs, as he insisted that it would be better than the Room of Requirement, and it just had a few more weeks to go.

Just a bit longer till he was no longer destined to die a painful death, if all went to plan.

He was expecting Bryan, though neither of them had worked out a specific time. Severus was sure that the trouble magnet would seek him out after the events in Minerva's office. He just didn't know what was taking so long. Maybe he'd gone off to seek out that girl of his? He hoped not—by the look of things earlier, he would botch it up.

Speak of the devil. The door opened and his eldest came right in. Severus scowled. "You might suddenly find yourself higher up in my priorities than your typical Gryffindor, but you still ought not to strut into my office as if you own the place."

Bryan waved his reprimand aside. "Two months of detentions. Term doesn't even last that long, so I suppose she meant 'til the summer holidays.' Oh, and a hundred points. _And_ a letter back home to 'my mother' telling her what a troublemaker I am. Which, you know, will just get redirected to Mum here. Does she think I'm a firstie who's scared of a whooping from his _mummy?"_

"You seemed more than a little bit cowed by her earlier today, if I recall correctly."

Bryan couldn't resist a smile. "Alright, fine. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side—I just know I'm not in danger of her wrath this time. Any chance you can give me those points back?"

"That would be suspicious, wouldn't it?"

"I didn't say all at once. In increments, and slowly."

Severus gave Bryan a lazy look. "Maybe I'm tired of Gryffindor winning the house cup." He was enjoying this verbal sparring that both Bryan and Hermione were so good at.

"Seriously? If I remember history correctly, Gryffindor was nowhere near winning last year. Negative rubies. Does that ring a bell?"

"Touché."

There was a lull in the conversation as Bryan thought back to his conversation with the headmistress.

"I think she realized that I was eighteen and that I'd be gone in a few months' time. In her place, detention and the loss of points sound like hardly anything. Maybe it was the prospect of me really suffering under you. You might've laid it on a bit too thick, though. It felt absurdly like she was trying to protect me from you."

"I think she was just weary. She, of all people, would know that I wouldn't hurt a student, no matter how... aggravating."

There was the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer and closer as the door was flung open by none other than Minerva. "Have a pint with me, Severus?"

Bryan's jaw dropped open. He'd never truly seen the headmistress as anything other than tightly strung, and if he wasn't so sure that it wasn't the case, he might have made the case that his father was being propositioned. It was clear that she hadn't spotted his presence yet.

A second later, she did. "You? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Sawyer had something to say to me. I kindly entertained him, although he will be seeing himself off now." He gave him a look that offered no exceptions.

When Severus was left alone with Minerva, she took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, but these children will drive me to the bottle one day, I swear it!"

"I don't see why you're so worked up. He's of age and clearly doesn't take the rules very seriously. I won't have you driving yourself to an early grave for something so inconsequential."

"But he was under my jurisdiction! I would've been the one to get in trouble if he stumbled into something and offed himself! The war might've left your mind, but it hasn't left others. And why was he here? With you?"

"The pint you offered, if you please?"

She looked to be composing herself, while he got up and fetched two glasses.

"You ninny. Drinking out of a glass when the flask itself works perfectly fine?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Minerva's words, but he was relieved that she hadn't waited for an answer to her previous question. "What's gotten into you? You haven't been jilted by a fella, have you?"

It was meant to be a joke, but she pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You're one to talk. Leaving me to deal with unruly children while going off to meet a lady friend."

Severus nearly choked on the swig he'd taken. "Lady friend? Have you lost your mind?"

"I had my suspicions when I saw you lost in thought more often than before. I thought to myself, _no way, it's Severus,_ but then it all flew out of my head with the Sawyer boy's ordeal. Tell me, have I indeed lost my mind? Or is it true?"

"Obviously, there are hordes of witches fighting over each other for my dashing good looks and debonair character," he deadpanned. "Really, Minerva? Do you have nothing better to think of than my nonexistent love life?"

"You're awfully defensive."

"No, I'm merely upset that you would lower that brilliant mind of yours to think of something so insipid."

"Fine, fine! I didn't come here to be attacked. Back off." Despite her earlier ridicule of him for using the glasses, she poured some of the alcohol into the glass and drank it slowly.

"Then what did you come here for?" Though he tried not to let it show, he was indeed defensive. Minerva was a confidante, and he could easily envision opening up to her, but he didn't like that she had brought it up first. He wasn't ready.

She took another sip from her glass. "I'm burnt-out, Severus. I've been headmistress for less than a year and I—it's just taking a toll on me."

"You should take a vacation."

"Don't be silly. In forty years, I haven't taken a vacation."

Severus paused to glance at her appraisingly. "What do you want?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I don't actually want to leave, surely. I'd just become a recluse if I did! Hogwarts has been my home for almost as long as I can remember."

"I'm aware."

Glumly, she sat while Severus continued to observe her. It crossed his mind that Hermione would be great for Minerva to talk to. Much better than him, at any rate. Hadn't she referred to her as 'Minerva' once? He wondered if he could suggest this without seeming suspicious.

"Have you brought this up with anyone else?"

"I didn't realize I was feeling this way until this afternoon. Since you were the one I'd already burdened, I didn't think twice before coming here to unload."

"I see. So you don't… you don't have anyone else you talk to?" They were more similar in that respect than he'd thought.

"Pomona is a bumbling idiot sometimes while Aurora and Septima—well, I've never felt close enough to them to confide."

"You mean you were too haughty to let them in when you first met them, and now you believe it's too late to open up."

Instead of getting angry, she reluctantly agreed. "You were the only one who set me straight. Sometimes, I regret the way I closed myself off to all. But Dougal—I didn't trust myself to be close to anyone again after that, despite the fact that circumstances were wholly different."

He nodded, knowing the story. "Have you thought about, ahem, speaking with Miss Granger? I was under the impression that you were fond of her."

"Miss Granger? Why, I—" She stopped to consider. "I would have, but she seemed particularly out of sorts this term. I chalked it up to the war, and though I wanted to console her, I was worried that it would not be my place. Come to think of it, she seems better than she was earlier."

"She is… mature beyond her years… and though I'm humbled by the claim that I am the one person you can open up to on all the staff, I can do nothing but offer mute assurances. Perhaps she would be better."

He missed the curious look she gave him.

"I only worry for your well-being _and_ mine. If you insist on unloading to me and only me, both of us will go bloody spare." As if to prove his point, he lifted his glass and took a giant gulp. It had been a long day, after all.

* * *

 **Poor Bryan again, getting into trouble for no reason! At least it's buying him more time with his old man? :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Unheeding of his father's wise words, Bryan brashly went in search of Lia, despite the late hour. It would only be worse on himself if he waited longer, he reasoned. Nevermind the fact that he still had no real excuse to give her. Maybe he didn't even need to lie completely?

Ravenclaw's password system really was the worst, he privately thought. Anyone with half a brain could get in. Awkwardly, he hung in the common room, not seeing a familiar face. Clearly, the older 'claws knew who he was, and more than one witch was trying to catch his eye. He smiled back politely, hoping he didn't give off the wrong impression.

"You remember me, of course," one of them said, edging closer. "Behind the statue of Margarita, back in October? And again in December?"

 _Oh._ He remembered the nights, but he sure didn't recall her face. That only reminded him that it'd been far too long since the last time—Lia wanted to take things slow, and he respected that.

The brief look of recognition was replaced with disinterest. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Listen, have you seen Lia Rogers?"

"Not her again! Didn't you break it off with her after she refused you in December? I was there for you then, not her. It's Bethanne, by the way. Since you can't seem to remember. I wouldn't mind another go."

That absolutely was not why he'd cowardly ended things with Lia in the winter. It was because she had gotten wind of the fact that Maura Mason had cornered him and he'd been too weak to stop her from… he sighed. It was entirely possible that Bethanne was one of the girls he'd welcomed after becoming newly single again last December.

"Well, _I_ would mind! If you haven't seen her, then I'll ask someone else." He huffed and strained his neck, trying to find a door to the seventh-year girls' rooms.

"There's no need."

Bryan immediately turned, not able to help himself from giving a toothy grin when he spotted her. She, however, was less than happy to see him.

"You've been with _her_ too? Bethanne Flint?"

"The list doesn't end there," the other girl jabbed. "And you're nowhere on it."

"How would you know? I've been seeing him for months."

Bethanne scoffed at her, less confident but just as malicious, while Bryan helplessly watched the scene go on. "Because you're Lia Rogers. The world would go to hell in a handbasket the day you allowed a wizard five feet within your knickers."

"Lia—" Bryan stepped in, trying to intervene.

"You're no better!"

"She's not worth it! Listen, can we go somewhere—"

"And why would I—"

Bryan covered her mouth with his hand, inciting a furious look in her eyes. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "At the very least, hearing me out would infuriate Flint and take the attention off of us. Everyone's looking." Her eyes narrowed, but she complied.

"Yes," she said with false cheer, looking straight into Bethanne's eyes, "I would love to _go somewhere_ with you, Bryan."

Bethanne seethed while the two walked out of the common room.

He led her toward the Whomping Willow, and though he opened his mouth a few times to say something, it always died on his lips. She also steadfastly ignored him while they walked. Though it was almost completely dark out, both of them were accustomed to it, having first met back in autumn under similar circumstances. When she finally spoke, the sound nearly startled him.

"Are you taking me to the tree and telling it to kill me? Then I'll be out of your hair. I never understood what you saw in me in the first place. Me, of all people!"

"If that was a joke, it wasn't funny." After turning the switch, he started climbing, and Lia hesitantly followed. When he brushed the stray branches aside and revealed the entrance, she looked on in surprise and the small hollow that revealed itself. It was slightly illuminated, but Bryan nonetheless lit his wand to provide more light.

"Did you discover this by chance—as in, do you make it a habit to climb the Whomping Willow? I'm still mad at you—don't get me wrong—but you've piqued my curiosity."

"Nah. Mu—someone showed it to me. She never told me how she discovered it, though. I'm certain she doesn't regularly climb this thing either." His lips curved into a smile as he imagined his mother doing just that. She had indeed shown the hideout to her boys after discovering it had been real from her dream, although Bryan was fairly sure that neither he nor his brothers had ended up using the space regularly.

"Maura?"

"Hm? What's she got to do with this?"

"You said 'Mu.' Judging by your reaction, it wasn't her."

"No."

"Well congratulations, you've gotten yourself an audience with me. What did you want to tell me?" She crossed her arms, as if suddenly remembering that she was supposed to be cross with him.

Bryan motioned for her to sit, wanting to remove the animosity in the air. "Listen, I'm sorry you had to deal with those goons Saturday night. Whatever they told you, I wasn't cheating on you with some girl. I know I don't have a good track record, and I'll admit that the thing with Maura when I broke up with you was entirely my fault, but I'm innocent this time."

"I'm also not inclined to automatically think the worst of you, even given what happened last time, but I looked everywhere! I know where you usually spend your time, and you weren't in all those places. You're always so different, so much more down to earth when it's just us, and I hoped that was the real you. You know, my mum used to always say, 'fool me once, shame on you, fool—'"

"I was home!"

"What?"

"I couldn't tell that to McGonagall, but that's where I was. From Saturday till Sunday afternoon. I don't know why you couldn't find me on Friday as well, but it was probably because I was preoccupied as I thought about the situation at home. Something came up and I just… left."

"Really?"

Her tone was more questioning than accusatory, and Bryan privately dismayed that she could still be so trusting. "Ask me questions. Anything."

"What'd you have for lunch on Saturday?"

"Steak and eggs."

"Truly? Fancy lunch to be having at home."

"Oh, we went to a nice little establishment. Lunch—it was a late lunch turned early dinner—wasn't at home." Bryan couldn't help but smile as the memory came to him.

"Something urgent popped up, and you all had the time to go to a nice establishment?"

"I didn't say it was urgent. I just… my parents arranged an outing… yeah. There's a lot going on back at home, a lot I can't share—" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time. It was careless of me and caused you needless worry. But I swear, I haven't been with anyone since January." He watched her frown, and he knew it couldn't have been pleasant for her to hear him talk about being with another, even if they were broken up during that time.

She looked to be evaluating his answer, and Bryan bit his lip nervously. If their places were switched, he doubted he'd accept it so easily. Lia was too forgiving, and himself, too likely to take advantage of that.

"Can I… can I ask what popped up? Not out of malice, but simply out of curiosity. Your family's always been such a sore spot, and I… I've wondered." She looked away demurely, and her eyes fell onto a small patch of flowers she did not recognize growing in the corner. Strange—there wasn't any soil, and the flowers seemed to be coming straight out of the wood.

"Does that mean you're—you know, not...?"

Lia focused her attention back on Bryan. "Not confused? No. Not angry? I suppose. If you make me regret this, though—"

"You won't! Here, I'll tell you a bit about home. My dad has been really sick recently, but he showed signs of getting better. So we were called back to spend some time with him, because it was the first time in a long while that he could even remember who we were. That's all."

* * *

 _You keep your slimy fingers away from her, Snape! I don't know what she sees in you. You're not much of a looker, are you?_ I̶ ̶s̶w̶e̶a̶r̶,̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶

 _Fine, though. She seemed pretty adamant about you, and if I have to put up with you to keep her friendship, so be it._

 _Ronald Billius Weasley_

Hermione read the short letter that Severus had handed her, laughing when she got to the bottom.

"What was the point of including 'Billius'? You would've known who it was even if he hadn't included 'Ronald.'"

"' _With her just to'_ what? The world may never know."

She carelessly tossed the short letter back to him, leaning into his shoulder from where they were sitting on his sofa. "Was my standing up for myself really all that I needed to do for him not to be a complete arsehole? ' _If I have to put up with you to keep her friendship, so be it,'"_ she imitated. "How come he couldn't pick that up the first time around?"

"Don't look at me. I have no idea how Weasley's tiny brain works. By the way, has Minerva approached you?"

Surprised, Hermione moved her head to look straight at him. "Minerva? No. Should she have? Did you tell her something?"

"No, but she was having a—what should I call it?—a _late life crisis._ I redirected her your way in the hopes that you'd be better at consoling her."

"Late life crisis? Never heard of that one before."

"You understood the meaning."

She nodded, resting her chin on her hand as she gave him a thoughtful look. "Minerva, though. That's just another thing that's changed. By this point last time, we were much closer. I was surprised when she didn't invite me up for a biscuit the way I remember. She also certainly didn't have a late life crisis, at least not to my knowledge."

"She did say that you seemed off, and that she didn't think it was in her place to console you." He gave her a significant look. "You didn't have the losses of both my counterpart and your child holding you down."

"You could never hold me down." Part of her wished he'd said 'our child' instead of 'your child.'

"Two things. One, you can't claim that you weren't depressed until very recently, and I suspect, still somewhat now. And second, I most certainly can hold you down, and someone—its name rhymes with… shiny—likes it very much."

"It? It?!"

"Her. I said her."

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes. "I'll let it go this time, but…"

He rose and went to the nearby table to pour himself a cup of long-cold tea. "Are you ready for your NEWTs?"

"Oh, those _are_ in two weeks, right? I'd forgotten." Lately, he'd been using the NEWTs as his go-to subject changer, so it wasn't possible for her to forget.

"Hermione Granger forgot about her NEWTs?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Severus." Following his lead and realizing that her throat was also quite parched from talking, she also went and got herself some cold tea.

"Nevermind that. I know you're ready. Is Bryan also?" They had gone through with a few of the detentions that Minerva had assigned, but he let him off after the first two. He could tell that Bryan was just a tad disappointed, but he stuck to it. After all, not having a real reason to stop in hadn't deterred the Gryffindor before.

She smiled at his concern. "He was more than a little set back after that whole Lia fiasco, but I have faith in him. I still can't wrap my head around the idea that Bryan's got a girl. I mean, he was a bit of a Casanova in his day, but it seems he's growing up."

* * *

"How would you outsmart Devil's Snare?"

"Flames, or as a next resort, to relax."

"Good. What's the incantation and motion for the softening charm?"

" _Spongify,_ and erm, I can't remember. Was it an up down motion?"

"No, it was more like this." Hermione waved her hand downward in a spring-like coil.

Draco took that moment to stroll in, amusement written all over his face. Now that Roman's identity was in the open, the tyke was starting to show up all the time, not having to use his friendship with Draco as the only reason. It seemed he was even more of a Mummy's boy than he was, though by Hermione's stories, he was an all-out parents' boy, having latched onto both.

"What a privilege to be tutored by the _brightest witch of all time,_ kid. No excuses if you don't ace these exams now."

"Stop it, you're stressing him out."

"Am I?" He glanced at Roman, who was indeed looking anxious. "They're just exams, and you're only a first year. Nothing really matters yet at this stage. If Weasley and Potter could pass theirs when they were your age, then you'll be fine."

"When they were my age, they hadn't even gotten their Hogwarts letters yet."

"How so?"

"I'm ten, and I won't turn eleven till the day before second year begins."

"Oh. I didn't know that." He dropped a treacle tart in front of Roman. "How are you even here, then?" Nearby, Hermione threw a disbelieving look at Draco, as she recalled indignantly telling him that her youngest was ten just recently, when he'd stupidly suggesting picking him up. What awful short-term memory.

"The headmistress didn't know. None of us were on her lists anyway. Where'd you get this? I didn't think they served them at meals." He pointed at the tart he was nibbling on, even though it was obvious.

"Draco, you're distracting him. Roman, dear, what does the curse of the bogies do?"

Roman groaned but answered. "It gives the victim a runny nose and a strong cold."

"Yeah, they don't serve them, but you could always ask the elves. I didn't, though. My mother sent these, though it was most definitely the family elf that made them," Draco interceded, smirking at Hermione's annoyed look. "Say, Granger," he continued, scooting closer. "Any chance that Laura Davis was the one I married? I saw her looking at me the other day, and she's fit."

"Nope," Roman said before Hermione could stop him. "Definitely not her."

"Shame."

* * *

The potion was finally done. Johnny, having calculated the day and hour this would happen, had already managed to make his way into his father's labs.

"You know," Severus said while spooning the contents into a flask, "I've felt very guilty about the past few weeks. I have hardly been able to give you the attention and tutelage you deserve, so busy was I in making time for your siblings."

"It's alright, Dad," Johnny smiled. His father's seriousness had worried him at first, but the topic turned out to be much lighter than he'd thought. "It's part of being a parent. You can't give everything to one kid if you've got more than one. But even if you have just one, you still need other time. I never really found that to be a problem on my end. You may feel that you're shortchanging one of us, but I assure you, you're alright."

"Really?"

"Really."

By now, the potion had been removed entirely from the cauldron. "Would the rest of them be cross if I took it now, without being in their presence?" The idea of four eager pairs of eyes watching him ingest a potion was not a comforting one.

"Maybe a little. It's ok. Do it." It was not much of a command so much as an exclamation of excitement and anticipation.

Severus was about to tip the liquid into his lips when Johnny abruptly stopped him.

"I want to be able to confirm that a difference happened, in case you don't feel anything. Could you leave a sample of your fluids?"

"My fluids," Severus repeated, his voice flat.

"Blood and saliva. So we can compare the acidity. I doubt they're as high as they were when—when, you know, but they're still likely lower than then should be."

"Ah. Of course." He took the samples as requested, smiling just a hint when Johnny went into his stores and fetched him a blood replenisher.

"I guess you can't take our potion now. Don't want it to be mixing with the replenisher in your system."

Severus tried to decipher Johnny's expression. "Are you disappointed?"

"Just a little. But that means that the rest of them will get to witness you taking it, so it's only fair."

"Maybe I don't want an audience."

Johnny looked into his eyes, biting his lip. "You're saying?"

"Come back here tomorrow—same time, just you, and we'll get this done with. Then, if you like, we can inform the others." He began clearing the workspace, setting the blood and saliva sample off to the side.

Johnny walked over to his father. Severus warily trained his eyes on the boy, unsure of what was going to happen. He was unprepared for the quick embrace that the fourth-year gave him—it ended nearly as quick as it had begun.

"Don't get me wrong, Dad—I'm fourteen, and I don't really hug and all, but it's just… I still can't believe you're back." As if admitting such a thing were horribly embarrassing, Johnny shot him a quick smile before turning around and hurrying off.

* * *

Minerva didn't know what caused her to do it, only that her instincts told her that something was going on with Severus. She trusted and confided in him, and the thought that he couldn't bring himself to do the same was… wounding. She couldn't think of another word for it.

That was how she found herself in her tabby form, crouched under a chair in Severus's office. The wards allowed her through immediately, but the fact that he had not been alerted told her that he wasn't currently in. Though she doubted she'd learn anything simply by observing, her curiosity got the better of her. She was stiff and sore after the first thirty minutes, and part of her already regretted acting on this silly idea of spying on her longtime friend. Spying on a spy? Surely she'd be discovered and acerbically kicked out.

Minerva was just dozing off when the door opened. She watched as Severus strode straight past his office and opened the connecting door to his quarters, disappearing behind it. She hissed in frustration, trying to decide whether it would be worth sitting out some more. She chose to stay.

It was the right decision. Not too long later, Severus came back into his office, carrying with him a stack of papers and a tea plate, complete with a kettle and two cups.

 _Two_ cups? Who was he expecting? She had her guess, and it made her feel uncomfortable.

Said guess, however, was proved horribly wrong when a young Slytherin knocked on the door and entered. By closer examination, she recognized him to be the youngest Sawyer. Minerva uttered a silent apology to Severus for coming to the conclusion she previously had. If it were just one of his Slytherins he was meeting, then she'd best find her earliest opportunity to escape. Clearly, there was nothing out of the ordinary here.

Unable to do anything else, she listened more closely to the words that were being exchanged.

"I drew another picture." Roman pulled out a folded piece of paper and passed it over.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying for your exams?" Severus unfolded the paper and observed the picture. It was completely in grayscale, and the scene was clearly reminiscent of the weekend they'd spent. There were four figures in a boat. It was much better than anything he could do.

"I did study! Mum helped. Draco told me that at this point, I'm either ready or not. Cramming is the worst. I'd rather spend that time sketching or reading Tennyson."

"Tennyson? You are your mother's son."

"You don't have to make it sound like such a bad thing." There was light laughing.

To Minerva's extreme astonishment, Severus smiled. "No. It's not bad." _Better her than me,_ he added softly, too soft for even Roman to hear.

There was silence as both took a sip of their tea. Severus glanced at the papers in front of him before sighing. "Who was I kidding? I'll look at them when you're not here." He paused, giving Roman a thoughtful look. "Or rather, I'll have you glance at a few of the ones by the first years and you can tell me what you think. It'll be good practice for your exams."

"Dad! I said I already studied!"

Only decades of professionalism kept Minerva from falling out of her hidden spot in shock. _Dad? Dad?_ She was so astonished that she didn't hear Severus's response. The boy must've complied, though, for he groaned and accepted an essay from the stack before proceeding to read it.

Severus had fathered children with that awful German snob? She distinctly remembered that woman sniffing over an 'indisposed' husband. Severus had spent so long looking into the Sawyer boys' parentage—unless it was to ensure that he wouldn't be found out? He'd also mentioned meeting the woman over Christmas. And did that mean that the other two Sawyer boys were also his? Including the seventh-year? Merlin, was that why he'd asked for Bryan Sawyer's detentions to be with him? Or maybe they were simply adopted?

But… Lily Potter. _Love isn't required to make children, Minerva,_ she chastised herself. Still, she couldn't help but feel even more betrayed than she had when she'd entered. Even if they were only adopted, this was still something big. When the two rose and headed toward Severus's private quarters, she took her chance and fled, feeling the cramped muscles unwind. The room had become rather stifling. She thanked Merlin that as Headmistress, she could apparate within the castle. She didn't trust herself to gracefully make her exit without being discovered otherwise.

* * *

NEWT season was here, and true to its name, it was nastily exhausting. For most people, at least. With her older and wiser outlook, Hermione wasn't even a fraction as stressed out by the tests as she was the first time around. The bulk of it was because she hadn't ever needed them in her completely fulfilling role as a bookshop owner. Sure, she needed them for her brief stint at the Ministry, but she chose not to count that first job. What, then, had been the use of proving herself when the only person she needed to prove to was herself?

She felt particularly magnanimous in her more recent letter to Harry and Ron, and in doing so, felt that she had come down a bit hard on them the other day. Still, if this was what had caused them to take her seriously—well, she supposed it was a good thing.

Inspiration struck her after putting down her quill when Professor Flitwick announced the end of the test. She glanced at the time. The History of Magic exam would begin soon, but she hadn't signed up to take it. Arithmancy wasn't till the afternoon. Ducking out of view from the rest of the students pouring out of the exam room, she walked in the shadows until she reached Severus's office. He was surprised to see her.

"I thought you were testing today."

"That's hardly a proper greeting." Hermione looked around the room. "Are you free?"

"I am, yes, but I don't believe you are?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"About that. I don't have anything till later today. If you're free—as I am—would you care to go somewhere with me?"

"Go somewhere? Similar to the day excursion back in February?" Severus gave his stack of papers a slanted look, telling Hermione with his eyes that anything would be better than more grading.

"Yes. Exactly. Except there won't be chicken and waffles and it won't last as long, lest I skip my Arithmancy NEWT."

"That's hardly any time. Where did you want to go?"

"You'll just have to see."

* * *

Hermione apparated them to a farm, which Severus found _utterly random._ He was about to comment when the look on her face stopped him—she appeared so thrilled and at peace to be there. When she looped an arm around his and started walking on the grassy grounds, Severus had the brief thought that they were behaving like any other young couple—which was preposterous, of course, as he could hardly be called young. Neither could she.

"This place is so you," he finally remarked. "All the green everywhere. It's like Cornwall, minus the sea."

"With that knowledge, you should've known better than to come here without me."

The words had him alarmed at first, but her teasing smile reassured him that he wasn't being accused of something he was unaware of. "I sense there is a story here."

"You once brought the kids here without taking me," she responded plainly. "I still maintain that it was out of spite, no matter how many times you claim that 'Johnny wanted to see the cows' and it just happened."

"Spite?"

Hermione shrugged, kicking at some overgrown grass. "It happens."

"I see." He didn't.

"It was here that we officially agreed to name him Roman, did you know?"

"No," he drawled in amusement, "I did not know."

"It's a funny story, actually. If I skim over the months where I didn't like your choice… by the time I finally did, I managed to wrangle a farm trip out of you."

"If you think you're making any sense, you're sadly mistaken."

Only Hermione would be daft enough to smile fondly at his snark. "I'll get to it. For now, I just wanted to catch you alone."

"Alone?"

"Kidless. Much of our interaction recently has involved, you know, the boys, and I know you've reassured me that it's alright, but I don't want to go at this all wrong. I'm trying not to foist it all on you."

"I see." This time, he did.

"Stop with your short responses!"

"Alright."

She frowned at him, and he broke his stern demeanor, holding up his hands in surrender. "I like provoking you. You worry too much." He was hardly one to talk, though, and he knew that.

"So…"

"You seem to forget that you didn't just _foist_ anything on me out of nowhere. We've been…" He trailed off.

"We've been what?"

"We've been seeing each other since January. But even before that, I was comfortable around you. _You_ kept calling yourself my friend, and if I remember things correctly, you started _accidentally_ bumping into me during my patrols as early as September."

"That's a good point. We've been through a lot to get to this point, haven't we?"

"Indeed."

She playfully slapped his chest for the terse response.

"What kind of farm is this, anyway? I thought farms involved animals."

"Can't you smell them?"

Severus stopped in his tracks, causing Hermione to stumble. Glancing at her, he took an exaggerated whiff of the air. "I don't make it a habit to go to farms. Am I supposed to know that the slight odor in the air meant animals and not something else?"

"I guess not. At least I'm competent enough to multitask when smelling. Honestly, does stopping help you smell better?"

He harrumphed.

"The animals are that way," she continued, pointing forward. "There's often people, though. It's less quiet than the area back here. I'm always been fond of walking the grounds first and saving the animals for last."

He made a noncommittal sound, falling into step comfortably beside her.

"So, another year," Hermione remarked casually. "Any thoughts?"

"I despise dunderheads."

"Anything else?"

"It's been unlike any other year." That was quite an understatement.

"What do you envision next year to be like?" It was not an innocent question, as she was fishing for his future plans.

"Funny you bring that up." He paused, looking over her. "I was meaning to discuss that with you. I intend to leave Hogwarts. Minerva will have kittens, of course, but… it's what I want to do."

This time, it was her turn to stop in her tracks. "Really? And what would you do instead?" That surprised her. It was a good thirteen years from now that Severus had resigned originally.

"It was mentioned at one point that I had an owl-order potions business later in life—I can't remember whether it was you or one of the boys—and the idea appealed to me. I don't know if I'd get it started right away, because I'm eager for a break. One year of doing nothing sounds alluring."

"Doing nothing?"

"Well…" He coughed, looking slightly embarrassed, though she couldn't imagine why. "I would hope to spend that year better knowing you outside the constraints of what we currently have now."

"Knowing, as in?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively, even though she was aware that he hadn't meant that.

She had to give him credit; instead of flushing as she had expected, he simply smirked. "That, too, if I'm not being presumptuous."

"Naturally." She held tighter onto him. A gust of wind blew her hair, and she had the sudden thought that they could fit into one of those cheesy romantic films. It passed quickly.

"And this summer?"

"What of it?"

"Would you like to… perhaps… move in? I know you have your own place even if you aren't too fond of it, and yes, it might be a bit fast considering we've been together officially for only four months, but like you said, we _have_ known each other for longer than that and you're apparently comfortable around me, and it would be great for all of us but most importantly, I'd really… we'd really… like that. Want that."

"Are you finished?"

Hermione scowled. "That was hardly anything. I could have said much more."

"I see that age hasn't fixed your tendency to babble."

"Severus…"

"Let me think about it." There was hardly any thinking he needed to do, but he wasn't about to pounce on the offer like some overeager dud.

Aware of the time, Hermione sped them up a little and diverged from the trail to head toward the animals.

There were indeed more people there who had the same idea—families, mostly, with children young enough that missing school wasn't a problem. Hermione made tender faces at almost all the small children, something that did not go unnoticed by Severus. He was pulled into the small farm store and toward a back corner, where the cold air from behind the glass was chilling. _Oh._ "I don't like—"

"Don't fool yourself, Severus." Hermione smiled warmly at the young man behind the counter. "Could I get two cones, a butter pecan and a strawberry cheesecake one?" The worker didn't understand her laughter as Severus rolled his eyes at her, secretly pleased.

"We're in public," he hissed unnecessarily. "I don't eat ice cream in public, much less in a _cone._ "

"Better a cone than a bowl. No one likes the disgusting sticky stuff at the bottom after it's all melted. And no one will recognize you here." She went up and paid for the cones, handing Severus's to him. "The ice cream here or at any farm, really, is loads better than Fortescue's. It's almost a ritual now. We get the cones and have them with us while we're staring at all the animals. They all have nameplates outside their pens introducing them. I know them by heart, but twenty years earlier? No, I'm excited."

Severus felt three-quarters ridiculous and one-quarter charmed as he worked on his ice cream and walked through the pens, feeling all eyes on him even though he knew they could care less about the strange man with long, black hair. There really was a stench in the air, and there had to be something wrong with Hermione as she continued to breathe it in happily.

"This is a llama."

"I know what a llama is," he drawled. Nearby, someone snorted at the dripping sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry. What I meant to say was—" She lowered her voice. "They spit at you when provoked. And I read her introduction. She has to be Dolly's grandmother. Dolly, who never fails to amuse Bryan because she spits on him every time."

"Sounds like him. How uncouth."

There was a lot more to see—goats, pigs, cows—but Hermione had a sound head on her shoulders, and though missing the Arithmancy NEWT to spend more time with Severus was tempting, she couldn't bring herself to do it. If all went well, they would have a lifetime together, anyway.

* * *

 **A/N More than a few references to Fateful April, so if you haven't read that... it's out there for ya!**

 **Chapters are getting longer and longer, so I hope you like that. This one has been brought to you with my mobile hotspot on a car as I'm on the road again. Would love to get some feedback x**


	45. Chapter 45

Much to Hermione's surprise, her owl dropped off a letter addressed to _Hildegard Sawyer_ at breakfast. She had set up an intricate redirect system at the beginning of term so that all letters made their way to Albrecht in order to eventually get to her, but never had it been relevant. Sure, Bryan had told her to expect a letter after being caught out of the castle, but one had never come.

She opened the letter.

 _Madam Sawyer,_

 _With the end of term rapidly approaching, I thought it would be prudent to touch bases. There are a number of things to discuss, from your eldest's proclivity for misbehavior to your plans for the future of your children's education. Was Hogwarts a contingency plan or did you envision your younger two to also finish here?_

 _Please notify me of your availability at your earliest convenience, and I will do my best to accommodate a time._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

"Who's that from?"

Trying not to be hasty, Hermione folded up the letter and looked up at an curious Ginny. "Just my parents. They're looking forward to seeing me again soon."

The other girl nodded. "I'm glad to hear you're getting along again. Harry told me that things were still rough."

Hermione felt goosebumps on her arm. "Yeah, these things can be tough. Did he—did he tell you anything else?" It had been gnawing at her for weeks that the two had spoken so little recently. While she could get away with keeping such a monumental secret from Harry and Ron due to their physical distance, the same could not be said for the youngest Weasley. That was the biggest reason why Hermione been subtlety avoiding her for a while now.

Ginny looked at her strangely. "No… Was there something else? Don't tell me you're falling out? I understand you being distant with me since we never were close to begin with, but—"

"No, no, it's me. I'm too prone to overlooking important people in my life when I'm over-occupied. The wakeup calls are making their ways. Go flying with me?" It had just fallen out of her lips, and she regretted it instantly.

Ginny stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "Go flying? Hermione, you hate flying!"

"Well, I didn't mean _I'd_ fly. We can head to the quidditch pitch and I'll watch you fly and then we can sit and talk in the stands. I feel really bad for not making time for you."

The other girl was silent for a brief moment, pondering the offer. "It is tiresome trying to talk to Luna sometimes. And I'm never one to say no to some time in the air, especially with NEWTs finally over. You're on."

Life was so carefree for the seventh years now that they could head directly to the pitch right after breakfast, not having to worry about classes anymore now that their testing was over. The rest of the castle was not so lucky, having to rely on free periods to escape the classroom.

Much to Hermione and Ginny's surprise, the pitch was already occupied by a wizard with a shock of blonde hair—Malfoy, clearly. He looked out of place there, simply standing and without a broom. His expression upon spotting the two witches was guarded, likely because of Ginny's presence.

"I know I haven't spoken to you about much recently," Hermione whispered to her, "and one thing I've sorely neglected to mention is that Draco is a wonderful, wonderful friend. There's no need to be wary around him." Ginny only shrugged and walked over.

"Malfoy. What are you doing just standing around?"

In response, Draco beckoned toward the sky. Hermione felt her heart drop as she spotted a small boy buzzing around way high up, high enough that she hadn't seen him at first glance.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is!"

"He wanted to go flying, and as a first year he didn't have the broom I gave him over the holidays."

"Does he not have class? What about revising for his exams?" Hermione was trembling now, trying her best not to look at Roman even though she couldn't stop herself from doing so. Beside her, Ginny was growing more and more confused.

"Just who is up there?"

"A firstie friend of mine," Draco answered, not trusting Hermione to talk. "He comes around our quarters a lot, and I'm afraid Hermione here has got a protective streak a mile long."

"I see," Ginny said slowly, suddenly becoming amused with the expression on Hermione's face. "He's not even that high, and he's obviously not afraid." Turning to Draco, she smirked. "And you're supervising? Babysitting? Didn't know you had it in you."

"That's my broom, Weasley. I have to make sure it doesn't end up in a tree."

At this, Hermione whimpered.

"Oh budge off, Granger," Draco laughed, somehow reverting to her surname when poking fun of her. "I pity any kid who lands you as a mother if you don't let them have an iota of fun."

Hermione's sharp eyes turned onto him.

"She's just afraid of heights," Ginny defended, crossing her arms. "There's no need to be mean."

"I'll just leave you to it," Hermione finally said, somewhat stiffly. "I'm not stopping Roman from having any fun. Quite the contrary." She motioned for Ginny to follow her, and they made their way to a different corner of the pitch.

"Trouble in paradise? What happened to _wonderful, wonderful friend_?"

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed a long sigh. "It's silly. I bloody flew on a dragon. Still, the sight of… a child so high in the air leaves me sick to the stomach."

"I hate to say it, but Malfoy's right. If you're like that with a stranger's kid... I do pity your future kids. I saved Mum the trouble by sneaking into the broom shed at night for years."

"I know." Hermione smiled at her. "Do you want to go for your fly now? I'll just be down here when you're done."

"Oh, Hermione. If I had my way, I'd never just be _done._ But I'll make it short for your sake. Don't look if it pains you so!" Without another word, she'd hopped onto her broom and zipped off with glee.

Alone in her thoughts, her mind went to the letter that she hadn't been able to think about since she'd received it. Pulling it out of her pocket, she reread it. Minerva didn't make it a habit to have parent meetings at the end of term, but it made sense, given the unique situation. But did it take a whole face-to-face meeting to say 'yes, Headmistress, I intend to keep the younger two at Hogwarts'?

Then there was the fact that this was _Minerva._ They had had a rapport of sorts last time—enough for Hermione to feel comfortable using her name—but while the headmistress was kind to her currently, they were hardly more than professor and student. However, she was aware of the Scottish witch's friendship with Severus, so that did make matters easier.

If Severus were serious about resigning after the term… then likely Minerva would want a solid reason. She didn't mind her knowing.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Draco closing in on her. She offered him a smile so that he'd know she wasn't truly upset with him. He looked relieved. Still, she opened her mouth to speak first. "I'll have you know that one of my mistakes in raising Bryan was letting him have too much fun. Rookie mistake."

He shifted up closer to sit beside her on the grass. "I was just poking fun at you. Your kid up there loves you way too much for you to have been an overbearing mother. There are no feelings of resentment at all."

"I will admit to babying him," Hermione laughed. "That _does_ make me overbearing, actually. But it also just makes me fortunate that he doesn't mind it. He's always been like that, you know. Overly attached to us. He was a slow developer. Not like his brothers at all."

She twiddled with the sleeve of her uniform and watched as Roman zoomed closer. Then, without warning, he made a rapid descent and was on the ground. Back in the sky, Ginny was still having her merry old time.

"Hi, Mum! What are you doing out here?"

Hermione smiled widely and smoothed Roman's fringe. "I realize I haven't seen you fly here before, despite having heard you talk about it on numerous occasions." At Cornwall, he hadn't gone even half as high, and she momentarily wondered whether that had been for her benefit or whether he simply was more experienced in the air now.

"She's here with Weasley," Draco helpfully supplied, since Hermione evidently wasn't going to answer the question. "She wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I know." Smirking slightly, Roman shoved the broom at his mother. "Now that you're here though, I really want to see you fly. Please?"

Hermione immediately stepped back. "You want to see _me_ fly? Whatever for? You're better off looking up and watching Ginny do her tricks, or even asking your old man to put on a show for you—broomless. Not me."

"I don't want you to go up high or anything. I just think it'll be funny."

"At my expense! I know how to fly. I can do it when necessary, and it certainly isn't necessary now."

"Please?"

She was just about to consider relenting when she spotted Ginny touching down. Perfect timing. "That'll be me," she said smugly.

"What's going on?" The redhead's cheeks were rosy, and she was clearly looking content.

"Nothing!" Hermione said, the same time Draco uttered, "Hermione was just about to have a go herself."

Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Really? Alright, go for it. I'm not stopping you."

"Yes you are. We were just leaving, right?" She hurried off, but she still managed a smile at the sounds of Draco and Roman laughing behind her. "Merlin, that hurts!"

"What hurts?" Ginny sped up to catch up to her, looking worried.

"My chest," Hermione answered, crossing her arms. "That time of the month. I'm having a much lighter one, but damn are my breasts sore! I had to practically cradle them going down the stairs outside of the bust of Antigone."

Ginny stared straight at her parts in the way that only Ginny could. "Aw, sucks. I've never had that problem. I'm too flat."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look openly at Ginny's bust. "You're hardly flat. You just have more of a lithe, quidditch body."

* * *

The air in the staff room was full of merriment.

"Another year!" Pomona raised her glass, her jubilee evident.

"Oh, do shut up," Severus grumbled good-naturedly. "Outside of the NEWT students, no one has even sat exams yet. The year isn't over."

"Don't spoil our fun, Severus," Filius squeaked. "The first year with no war in the background is in the books. That's reason to celebrate! Minerva? You've been awfully quiet."

"Oh? Do carry on. I've had a lot on my mind lately." She smiled brightly and lifted up her own glass in response. "To another year and the _transparency_ with which peace brings." Everyone missed her furtive glance in Severus's direction.

As the meeting let out, Severus beckoned for Minerva to join her in his quarters. He had news for her, but it certainly wasn't what she wanted him to confirm.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the Headmistress's office, holding the invitation in her hand. No, it was not the one addressed to Hildegard; rather, Minerva had sent a newer one to her actual self. She could only surmise that Severus's suggestion that the elderly woman talk to her had gone through.

The gargoyle moved aside for her without a password.

"Headmistress," Hermione acknowledged, flashing a bright smile. "Morning."

"Have a seat, Miss Granger. Biscuit? How do you take your tea?"

"Yes to the biscuit. Tea, on the other hand—I'm afraid I prefer oriental tea and only oriental tea. Habit. Hot water will suffice in its place."

McGonagall looked surprised. "Oh? Severus—that's Professor Snape to you—is the same. Don't know when he started drinking oolong, but he swears by it."

"Good man," Hermione awkwardly mumbled. "Good taste, too."

A house elf popped in with tea and water. The biscuits were already on the table. Hermione nodded thankfully at the creature before it popped away.

"Not if his choice of brandy has anything to do with it," McGonagall muttered. "Sorry, we're getting off topic. Miss Granger, it's been a year since the battle that took place in this very castle. In that year, you seem to have gone through a lot. What do you make of it all?"

"It's… it's been quite an experience, that's for sure. I've had my worldview shattered. Professor, if you look at me, what would you expect my future goals and dreams to be?"

The Scottish witch took a moment to ponder the question. "I've always imagined that you were too good for the Ministry, even if you did want to start out there and change the wizarding world one step at a time. Then I thought, with your talent in not only transfiguration but also charms and arithmancy—and many more classes—no doubt you'd be interested in research, perhaps even healing…" She stopped. "In short, all over the place with options left and right."

Hermione was nodding the whole time. "Exactly. All of that once crossed my mind, but it's no longer what I want to spend the rest of my life doing. I—" _I tried most of it once, and I learned how much I hated the media scrutiny, the Ministry's corruption, and the hierarchy that is present when attempting to do research in a professional setting._ "I'm _tired,_ Professor, so tired, and I find myself most unwilling to interact with people whom I know are interested in the war heroine and not myself. The war took something out of me, and I didn't realize until—until recently. Now, I yearn for the simple things in life—you know, a countryside cottage with plenty of time spent out in the grass, nose deep in a book, and perhaps even…" She trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.

"Even?"

"Even a gaggle of children nearby, running around and wreaking havoc in my world."

There was silence.

"Well, Miss Granger, I can't say I'm not surprised at what you just said, as I never imagined you as a witch who warmed to the idea of children so early on, but I don't fault you for it. Your story is nearly the opposite of mine."

Hermione remained quiet, sensing that the other would elaborate.

"I grew up in the Scottish Highlands, which, as you can imagine, is not the flatlands of the country but just as similarly green and beautiful. My parents' marriage was not happy, but I found solace in the outward beauty of my home. I wanted that for myself when I was older, but even more I wanted to replicate the good and throw away the bad. I thought I could do it.

"Upon graduation, I accepted a position at the Ministry, intending to only stay for as long as was necessary to finance my rural dreams. And then… Dougal walked into my life. I'll spare you the details, Miss Granger, but he was a muggle—the son of a farmer—and that cheered me at first because I knew he'd also want the simple life I hoped for. Only when I came back into possession of my head did I realize that I could not, would not repeat my parents' mistakes. My father was a muggle, my mother a witch, and their trust was broken when he found out the truth years after their marriage. Hadn't my goal been to replicate the good and throw away the bad? It seemed I wasn't doing anything about the bad.

"I broke Dougal's heart, not giving him a reason as to my parting, but he broke what was left of mine when he married another farmer's daughter not long after. I've always wondered how much he really cared for me… But I am boring you, Miss Granger, and this story is hardly appropriate for me to be telling you."

"No, go on! I'm touched that you're sharing." Hermione hand twitched, wanting to comfort the headmistress, but she controlled herself and remained still.

Minerva took a long breath, and Hermione wasn't sure whether it was because she was weary or because the past was hurting her to bring up. "Dougal changed me. I became bitter with the thought that he was enjoying how I had planned for my happily-ever-after to look like while I helplessly remained at the Ministry in a position I hated. Slowly, I warmed to the idea of academia—after all, my peers and professors had all tried to nudge me in that direction owing to my high marks. Though my owl to Albus asking for a teaching post was hesitant, I became enthusiastic about it almost as soon as I returned here, this time in teaching robes.

"Years later, I _did_ purchase a small cottage just to satisfy the ghost of my younger self, and to my forever consternation, I still love the view and all the green. So you see, Miss Granger, I completely understand having your plans change in the blink of an eye. I wish you all the luck in your endeavors."

Hermione shyly looked down, twirling a lock of her hair before making eye contact again. "Thank you. And you. I was ever so happy for you when you got the position, and I still feel pride for you all the time."

"I'm glad to hear it, Miss Granger." She smiled then, an actual smile that would've shocked all of them as first years. "Now, if only some people didn't make my job harder than it needed to be."

Hermione automatically leaned in with interest, having her suspicions. "Is something the matter?"

Minerva pursed her lips. "As I have already invited you into my confidences today… He'll quarter me alive for discussing him, but Severus handed me his resignation two nights ago. Imagine, in June! How am I to find a suitable replacement in so little time?" She paused, observing Hermione. "You're not surprised."

Severus had naturally told her of the brief conversation he'd had with his colleague. He had told her that the only reasons he'd offered had been an interest in starting over and perhaps pursuing at his own business. Minerva was looking at her expectantly, her expression almost accusatory.

"I can't say I am, actually." Hermione considered her words. "I was surprised that he even came back this year, given his dislike for children—students, I mean." Because it could hardly be said that Severus Snape disliked _children._ "Did he say why, if you don't mind me asking?"

Minera took a sip of her tea. "Another biscuit?"

"No, I'm fine. They're good biscuits, though."

"Mmm. Severus wants to try his hand at his own potions business. Can't say I blame him, with how talented he is. I only wish he'd given me more warning. I'll be right lonely without his bitter arse."

Hermione's face betrayed her surprise that Minerva would feel comfortably speaking so freely in front of her. The headmistress misinterpreted the look.

"Don't be so shocked, Miss Granger. I wouldn't trade Severus's unique company for any other."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Hermione smiled, laughing privately to herself. "I wouldn't mind getting to know him myself, if he ever allowed it."

But Minerva was distracted. "I believe him when he says he wants something new. However, I'm almost sure that there's something else going on. I don't begrudge Severus his secrets, but I had thought we were completely open with each other after the war."

"Something else? What do you think that could be, Professor?"

Minerva blinked. "Call me Minerva, Miss Granger. I'm no longer your professor, and _Headmistress_ is far too formal."

Hermione beamed. "Only if you'll call me Hermione."

"Of course. That'll take some getting used to, my dear!"

Hesitantly, Hermione rebroached the subject. "What, if I may ask, do you think Professor Snape is hiding?"

"It's neither here nor there," Minerva said shortly, waving it aside. "I've said too much about him as is."

Suitably abashed, Hermione let it slide. The rest of the conversation was less notable, but she found she really missed her friendship with the formidable witch.

* * *

With the end of the year approaching, Hermione found herself taking more and more liberties. She was spending every night in Severus's bed, even if just to sleep, and it was working miracles on her psyche. She hadn't felt so happy and carefree in ages.

Presently, she was up making tea while Severus had a bit of a lie in. Saturday mornings were always wonderful. They'd missed breakfast, but with the knowledge of the kitchens, missing meals was not an uncommon occurrence for the typical student anymore.

She reread the letter she had written to Harry and Ron. They'd had three more-than-cordial back and forths already.

 _Yes, I would absolutely love to meet next week. It's a real shame that you guys are so busy when we here at the castle are just now getting our leisure time. As you know, I'll be one of the 'adults' by then, as term will have let out. Sure, meeting at Grimmauld sounds good. It's been so long, and I was just now inundated with memories of old times._

 _You both must know how pleased I am that the fuss raised over S was minimal, at least after that bit in person. It means the world to me, and you will understand better when I release more details at our meeting._

 _Hermione_

"'Release more details'?"

Hermione jumped, having not heard Severus swoop in. "What have I said about sneaking up on me?"

"Your word choice is horrendous," he responded, ignoring her remark. "At the very least, it's too formal. And you think those two dunderheads would know the meaning of 'inundated'?"

She stifled her laughter. "Yeah, I also thought 'release more details' sounded off. What about, hm... _when I tell you the whole story_?"

"Better. But how about _when you get the full picture_? That's less on you to tell and more on them to understand."

Hermione tested it out on her tongue and finally nodded. "Yes, I like that." There was a moment of silence before she threw in what appeared to be a complete non-sequitur. "What are the rules in Slytherin about sleeping in your own dorm?"

He looked surprised at the unexpected question. "The usual. Curfew is at ten and stays in place until six. Failure to abide results in a loss of fifteen points. If I suspect that the reason involved a paramour, as it does more often than not, I double it. Why?"

"Well, I may have, erm, relented and allowed a certain small, blonde, sweet, puppy-eyed Slytherin to sleep in my bed, due to the fact that it is perpetually empty otherwise and comfier than the ones in the dorms."

Severus looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"I told him not to get used to it, as he certainly wouldn't have the privilege next year, _and_ I got him to promise to study for his exams. So, _if_ some tattling first year does say something to you… that'll be the situation."

He guffawed this time, mirth in his eyes as he took a sip of Hermione's tea, having not poured any for himself yet. "That boy. You have your hands full, don't you?"

"Hey! When he asked, I opened my mouth to say no, but then this wave of emotion swirled through me and I suddenly felt such tenderness for—I'm not helping my case, am I?"

"No," he chuckled, "you're not."

Contentedly, they lapsed into an unawkward silence whereupon Hermione summoned a blank sheet of parchment and rewrote her letter with the new phrasing.

"I should mention that I also did something that could potentially upset you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, stopping her progress and looking up. "And what is that?"

"I will just say it. I took the potion."

"The—you mean… the one Johnny and I made, right?"

"Indeed. Well, not the original, but a fresher version of it." He was looking intently at her.

"And why should that upset me? It was made for your consumption, you know. Did you think I didn't want you to take it?"

"Oh." He released a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Yeah, 'oh.' What was your thought process?"

"Johnny thought you would be upset that you weren't there to witness it. I just thought it would be juvenile to make the occasion of a man drinking a small potion a momentous event."

Hermione put the letter down and focused her attention solely on Severus. "Do you feel any different? Have there been any side effects? Did—"

"Relax. I'm fine."

Hermione threw him a look filled with impatience. "Well?"

"As you know, my neck has never bothered me up to this point. Without the information, I would never have known that there was a problem. Still, after taking the potion, it was as if I could _feel_ again, _breathe_ again—yes, I can see your face, I'm aware I don't breathe with my neck, stop it! I'm just saying that I feel better than I knew I could feel, considering I didn't feel bad in the first place."

"That's comforting." She leaned forward, tilting his head to observe the scars. They were still there, still faded, but Hermione didn't worry, as that was connected to the lackadaisical healing job he'd received and had nothing to do with the inner poison.

"What's more, I did several pH tests. When the first pre-potion result came out to be so low, I could hardly believe it. Wizards are now known to test their blood this way, and I had never dreamed that I could be living with such numbers. Wanting to be sure that it wasn't a fluke, I took several more over the course of the following days. It really put Johnny on edge, as he just _insisted_ that I take a blood replenisher each time, which meant we had to keep pushing back the time I took the actual potion."

"I can imagine." She slid back into her seat. "I would be too, if I had known." Hermione saw the look on his face and quickly reassured him that she truly was not bitter, being too happy that the field was evened. "Severus?"

"What is it?"

"Have you, erm, given some thought to moving in?" She twiddled with her hair, and Severus got the distinct impression that she suddenly regretted asking. "For the summer, I mean?"

"Moving in?" He pretended to feign ignorance.

"You haven't, then." Immediately, Hermione deflated. "I knew it was a lot to ask, but I had hoped…" The sudden sniffle alarmed Severus.

"You're not seriously crying? Of course I'd want to move in! I knew I wanted to when you first asked!"

She hiccupped. "You mean it? You're not just—"

"—trying to make you feel better? No, but I don't think this is worthy of your tears. Merlin, Hermione."

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's come over me lately. Just the other day I was so hurt by a completely innocuous remark from Draco."

Not missing a beat, Severus got out of his seat to sit beside her. His thumb reached for her cheeks, wiping the stray tear she had not managed to catch. "We all have our days." Hermione held onto one of his hands and brought it gratefully to her lips.

The fluttering of owl wings interrupted the peaceful moment. They looked up to see Albrecht drop a letter in front of Hermione, and she guessed immediately who it was from. "My bad. I forgot to reply the other day."

 _Madam Sawyer,_

 _I do not appreciate my owl coming back to me empty-clawed when I have expressly told her to await a reply. I take it you have read my message? Even if you are too busy to humor me, a refusal would have been appropriate._

 _Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

"Minerva certainly sounds high-strung," Severus commented, somewhat amused.

"I'm afraid I didn't give the best impression when we first met, myself under my disguise."

"What did you do? I'm well aware that she doesn't speak highly of 'Madam Sawyer.'"

"I almost called her Minerva that day. After that, I decided that I couldn't afford to be so friendly. So I went the other way."

Severus could only shake his head, mirth gracing his face.

"She must be extra furious this time when her owl returns with no response again. As you know, I have a redirect system going on, and so the only owl I ever receive mail from, if it is addressed to Hildegard, is from Albrecht. He's mine, as in Hermione Granger's owl. The boys share Maggie for their correspondence."

He looked thoughtful. "That is wise. Minerva would be quite confused if she saw her owl delivering a letter to you."

"She's cross with you, by the way."

"Me? I haven't done anything to warrant her ire."

"She thinks you're hiding something from her—which, you absolutely are, of course—but I don't know if she's picked that up or something completely harmless. You are going to tell her, right? She's almost your only friend, and I really feel for her, after that conversation we had. Her and me, mind you. Not you and me." She went on and told the tale.

Then, the two carefully wrote a response and gave it to Maggie to deliver, to the indignant hoot of Albrecht.

* * *

 **A/N Minerva's story is canon. Happy day-before-Friday and thanks to all y'alls who've reviewed! x**


	46. Chapter 46

Hermione didn't know what made her do it, but a sudden wave of nostalgia had her feet taking her in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Though she had no idea what the password was, the Fat Lady begrudgingly let her in—was that even allowed?—because she was recognized after six years of promptly providing the password.

The common room was quiet—first through third years were currently sitting their final examinations, while fourth through sixth were hastily doing some last-minute studying. A couple of the boys glanced at the Hermione with apprehension, no doubt wondering if they had done something to warrant the Head Girl's attention. She smiled at them and shook her head, ensuring them that no, she was not here to punish.

It felt surreal that she'd be out of here in just three days. Though she'd already gone through this the first time and been out and away for decades, the past year brought her fondness for the castle all back. Hermione entered the girls' dormitory and went toward the seventh-year rooms, feeling momentarily dismayed that Ginny, sitting at the foot of her bed and packing her trunk, was not the only one present. It made the room feel much more foreign to her when she had to share it with strangers. The thought made her feel guilty—this was _their_ room, after all.

"All right, Hermione?"

"Yeah. May I?"

At Ginny's amused nod, Hermione all but jumped onto the bed and made herself comfortable. "I haven't been on one of these in ages."

"What a privilege," the other girl drawled. "Some of us don't get our own large, comfy beds."

"Still. It's been such a long time." Hermione burrowed deeper, feeling the weight leave her shoulders.

"I see. Having a nostalgia trip?"

"For sure. This place—it's… There are no words."

"Oh, I can think of plenty," Ginny laughed. "Dangerous, magnificent—" She glanced at Hermione and gave a wicked smirk— "magical."

Hermione groaned and threw a pillow at her. "That was horrible. Also, why are you packing so early? We've still got a couple days."

"You know me. I always manage to forget something, and I can't focus for long. I'd never get it done at the last minute." There was a pause, where Ginny once again chanced a sly glance in Hermione's direction. "Speaking of last minute and comfy beds, don't tell me you _still_ haven't taken advantage of your living situation?"

"Gin! I believe we've had this conversation already. It's not in me to seek casual relationships."

"I'm well aware that _it_ isn't in you."

It took Hermione a moment before she understood, at which she flushed.

"I know they're technically also in your year now, but I don't even think you know any of the boys, which is astounding given that there are _seven_ of them in Gryffindor alone, and that's not even counting Neville, who was originally in yours. Yes, you know Bryan, but you've hammered it into me enough times that you aren't interested, so I'll give up there."

To Hermione's surprise, one of the other girls in the room spoke up, reminding her that they weren't alone. "How did you even become Bryan's friend, anyway, if you aren't interested? He's not the kind to…" She gestured.

"He's not the kind to what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"That's Alexia Dunbar," Ginny whispered. "Had a crush on Bryan before the holidays. We all felt bad for her when he moved on, but they clearly weren't an item in the first place."

"He's not the kind to be interested in a girl anywhere outside of a broom closet, if you get my drift," the girl said matter-of-factly.

For some reason, this made Hermione swallow tightly, and both girls looked at her curiously.

"Did you—and he…"

"Why do you care? Just be glad that he sees you as more than—as more than…"

"I'm sure you've gotten him wrong." She stood abruptly. "Would you like an apology? From him? There's no good letting lilies fester."

"I—I—Granger, there's no—"

"My name is Hermione."

By now, Ginny was also staring at Hermione with alarm. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and their eyes connected for only a second before Hermione deflated. Glancing at Alexia, she beckoned for Ginny to come closer and whispered, "I've been all wacko with my emotions ever since that day out on the pitch. I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you."

If anything, that only confused Ginny more. "Why would that be embarrassing _me_? If anything, it would be _you_ or _her_. I'm just a bystander."

Alexia looked on curiously at their hushed words. Ginny raised her voice so that the other girl could hear.

"Anyway, you meant to take us to the boys' dorms, right? Let's do it. I was going to do it anyway to introduce you properly to the other boys before we were sidetracked. Alexia, are you interested? Apparently, Hermione can force an apology out of Bryan for you."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm sorry I interrupted." Clearly embarrassed, the girl rushed out of the room. Ginny shrugged.

"The drama never ends."

It always amused Hermione that girls were allowed into the boys rooms but not vice versa. The men's dorms were currently more occupied—Hermione spotted four of them chugging liquid—likely firewhiskey—while two were more separate from the group—Bryan and Neville.

The raucous boys spotted Ginny and Hermione immediately, beckoning for the two to join. A reluctant Hermione was pulled over.

"Now, Hermione, please tell me that you at least know their names?"

Hermione flashed an annoyed glance at Ginny before hesitantly recounting each name. She did, after all, attend some classes with them as fellow seventh year Gryffindors. "Douglas Smith, Anthony Carteret, Jack Fawley, Hallow Burke?"

"There's no need to sound so hesitant. You got them all right. Except for Tony, he prefers that instead of Anthony."

"Oh." She gave Ginny a look that screamed, _what am I doing here?_

"Do you fancy a drink? I bet you're just as bored as we all are, having finished NEWTs."

Ginny accepted, while Hermione tactfully declined. Sharing a drink with four potentially hyped-up young men did not sound appealing to her, even more so as she considered them to be her son's age and not her own.

"Hermione can tell you all about boredom," Ginny supplied, as if she were telling a huge secret. "She found so much free time that she voluntarily went to watch me fly. What else is a girl to do when term is ending and she's holed up in her own private head dorms all the time, eh?"

"Cut it out," Hermione hissed.

"What do you do, then?"

"I—" She could hardly say that she spent almost all her time with Severus, doing a lot of talking and… not talking. There was also the countless hours as of late spent getting Roman to study, because he would not do so otherwise. "I read books, I do patrols, and I... make plans for the future." It sounded even lamer than she'd imagined it would.

All of them laughed, Ginny included. Hermione even managed to crack a smile at her own expense.

"Well, between now and Friday, if you're interested in not being boring anymore, I can always show you a good time."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Thank you, Hallow, but I'm sure I'll manage."

"If he's just too ugly for you, I'm also available."

"I'll keep that in mind, Jack. Now, if you don't mind…" She made her way toward Bryan, who had noticed her arrival earlier but had returned his attention to a missive he was writing. He was so focused that he didn't see his mother and Ginny approaching. The concentration gave Hermione an opportunity she couldn't miss.

"What's this?" Jokingly, she snatched the sheet of plain parchment right out from under Bryan's quill and pretended to read it, though her well-trained eyes inevitably caught the first few words at the top.

 _Sehr geehrter Herr Marshall,_

 _Anbei überreiche ich Ihnen meine Bewerbungsunterlagen für die auf Stellenwerk Frankfurt ausgeschriebene Stelle als Fußballtrainer_

That was all Hermione managed to glean before the sheet was pulled out of her hands. "Give it back!"

There was silence as Hermione digested what she just read. "Why didn't you want me to see that?"

"Not here," he muttered, darting his eyes around. The commotion had caused the rest of the people in the room to look at them.

"Oi! Look at Bryan being secretive again! He's decided he's better than all of us! As if he didn't enjoy all the booze and witches we nabbed him!"

In the blink of an eye, Bryan had gotten up and rounded on them. "Shut up! Just shut up! You lot don't know the first thing about me! I'm not like you!"

"He sure was like them not too long ago," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "Not that it was as bad as he's making it sound."

The boys were more focused on their drink than on Bryan, and so thankfully a fight didn't break out, not for lack of trying on Bryan's part.

"Ginny? I'm going to talk to him. If you don't mind?"

"Yeah, of course. He looks like he needs it."

Hermione beckoned for her eldest to follow her. As they walked out, they heard Douglas mutter, "we would know more about you if you'd just opened up more."

* * *

As it was a nice day, Hermione opted for the grounds instead of her room to talk. Bryan was sullen, kicking the pebbles in his path.

"Now, I couldn't exactly say it while Ginny was next to me, but you must know that I'd support you in whatever you choose to do. Why are you so embarrassed?"

He didn't answer, so Hermione stopped.

"Bryan. Look at me. If you want to be a football manager, then by all means, go for it! I'll admit it's way up there, but—"

"It was only for a youth team."

"Hm?"

"How much of it did you read?"

"I didn't finish the first sentence."

He nodded. "I'm aware that I'm way too young for anyone to take seriously. But I figured I could start lower and work my way up. Obviously I'm not good enough to play professionally, but I've watched enough to get a good understanding of what strategies should be used. Not to mention, I could easily prove my worth by always correctly predicting the outcomes to major matches until 2022."

"Good. You've clearly thought it through. Your reaction just took me by surprise, that's all. And your friends—I see you've fallen out with them?"

Though she hadn't meant to, Hermione's feet inadvertently brought her to the Whomping Willow, and the two made the brief climb up to the spot.

"Yeah. It was the last straw when they made Lia think I went fremd, even if they truly believed it. I just figured, I'm never ever going to see them again after Hogwarts. There's nothing to lose whatsoever."

He waited for a response, but he never got one. Not even to laugh over his Denglish.

"Mum?"

Hermione was staring at the small bunch of flowers in the corner that he and Lia had already spotted the previous time they were here. He watched as she walked closer and touched one of them, shivering slightly when her fingertip made contact.

"Are you alright?"

"You're seeing this too, right? Alpenroses?"

"I didn't know they were called that, but yeah, I see them. They've been there for weeks now."

"They have? And you didn't tell me?"

Bryan looked baffled. "Why would I have told you that? ' _Mum, I found some flowers in a tree, it's so exciting.'_ " He laughed. "See? That sounded stupid."

His mother was gently prying apart the flowers to inspect the wall behind them. When she evidently didn't find what she was looking for, she returned to the center of the room and took a seat.

"Alpenroses don't grow in Scotland, Bryan."

"Clearly, they do."

"I'm being serious! I never told you how I discovered this hollow, did I?"

"No, you just showed it to us one day."

"It was a dream. _She_ came to me—your sister—and she told me many things, the most important being that she was not dead and merely waiting for the right moment to return. Your father was also there—the one that was claimed too early—only he spoke through her."

"What does that have to do with—"

"It was here. She came out of a smaller entrance right behind where the flowers currently are. But Bryan, the flowers were in the dream! And she was playing with them! They weren't there when I came to see if this place was real or merely a figment of my imagination."

"So maybe they're in season now?"

Hermione growled. Outright growled.

"I know you want her back, but—" He was cut off when his mother sucked in a sharp breath. "What?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"For Merlin's sake!" He stopped. "And you think so because of _flowers_? Mum!"

"No, it's not just the flowers. I've been—" Well. Bryan didn't need to hear about her tender breasts or what she'd perceived as a spottier cycle or her emotions playing a tennis game.

"I haven't seen you sick up all over the place. You did that with Roman."

"Indeed. I haven't felt the need to vomit at all."

"There you go. And would you and Dad really not—" He covered his face. "Gods, this is awkward. Go talk to him about this, not me." He got up to leave, his face burning. "If you really are, though, I'm happy for you."

His mother looked radiant, and no matter how awkward it was, he suddenly hoped it was for real. He'd hate to see her jubilee crushed, though he did wonder why she didn't just do the charm and confirm or deny it once and for all.

* * *

 _Headmistress McGonagall,_

 _I apologize for any distress my late response may have caused. Due to security, I have it set up so that my own owl is the only from whom I receive mail—therefore, it is quite impossible for me to hand your owl a response, as it has no means to me directly. I can only imagine how reprehensible you thought I was when your owl came back empty-clawed a second time!_

 _As it turns out, with only days left in the term, I can spare no time to meet with you. However, to answer your question—I do intend to have both Johnny and Roman also complete their years here._

 _But, Minerva… you and I may still run into each other one of these days and have that conversation you were looking for._

 _H.S._

Minerva seethed while reading the letter. How dare she use her given name so jokingly in the last sentence while mockingly employing the full title in the address? What distress did Hildegard Sawyer think she caused? And if she had responded earlier, there'd be more than just 'days' left in the term, though Minerva suspected that she would equally not have been able to 'spare' any time. Bloody woman.

She could not have known the many chuckles that Hermione and Severus had put into drafting the letter as they imagined how best to poke their friend's ire.

* * *

It was completely instinctive—once the thought struck her, she just _knew_ it was true. It was just the feeling. Granted, she couldn't be sure that it was actually _Eloise,_ but she was expecting, that much she knew. The charm confirmed it.

Everything was just—she had wanted it for so long, and now for it to finally happen… As she waltzed back to her room, a silly smile on her face, she nearly collided into a girl in blue robes—a Ravenclaw.

"Sorry, that was my fault—oh! Lia Rogers!"

"Hello," the other girl said hesitantly. "You look happy."

"Say," said Hermione, her own ideas surprising herself, "have you eaten yet?" By the looks of it, she was not the only one astonished by her words.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Who else? If you haven't, we could go down to the kitchens. With term ending in mere days, I'm suddenly thinking of all the things I haven't done."

"Such as eating with me? You're odd, Hermione Granger." Still, there must've been something in Hermione's tone that was comforting, for she began to walk alongside her.

"So how do you think you did on your NEWTs?" Hermione began conversationally. Classes were always a neutral enough topic.

"Oh, I don't know." Lia looked worried. "I did eleven—"

"Eleven?! How? And here I thought I was overdoing it with tw—eight." Last time, she'd indeed sat twelve of them. It was one of the silliest things she'd ever done, and she'd determined not to be as crazy this time, even if she could probably manage all the Os just fine.

"It's simple, really. I took seven classes and self-studied four more."

"And what do you hope to do with eleven NEWTs?" Hermione didn't particularly _care;_ she had asked it purely conversationally.

"I'm not sure. I just knew I could do it, so I did. On the other hand, I don't think I'm ever going to think of astronomy or herbology again, so…"

They'd reached the kitchens, and Hermione tickled the pear to allow their entrance. Elves rushes forward to serve them, and upon seeing Hermione, most of them looked disappointed as they went in to fetch Turnage.

Hermione gestured for Lia to take a seat. "So what do you plan to do after you leave here? I imagine there are lots of options when one has worked as hard as you."

"It was between charms and healing for me. I almost accepted an offer to apprentice under Flitwick, but in the end I decided I'd be able to directly help others more if I became a healer."

"Mistress Hermione!"

"Hello to you too, Turnage," she laughed. With just days left, she figured the elf didn't care to hold back anymore either, evidenced by her exuberant greeting.

"You have your own elf?"

"I do, and she's just wonderful."

Suddenly, Turnage clasped her little hands in delight. "Mistress—you is…?" She stared pointedly at her mistress's midsection.

Hermione beckoned for the elf to walk closer so she could whisper in one of her large ears, "Yes, and I'm so very happy." Louder, so that Lia could hear, she added, "could I trouble you to bring us a little something for lunch? Do ask the other elves too—I fear I've deprived them of the chance often enough." Turnage popped away, and Hermione looked at Lia expectantly.

"How did you end up with your own elf? Especially after SPEW?"

"Oh heavens, you know of that too? What can I say, I was young and impetuous once. It was a _long_ time ago."

"That doesn't answer the question. Not that you're obligated to answer, that is," she added, true to her obsequious nature.

"No, don't worry! It's quite a long story. I'll tell you at a later date if you're still interested." Translation, if she and Bryan were to make it out.

"Oh. Alright, then. You never mentioned what it was you wanted to do after here. I told you my side."

Hermione took some time to rethink her plans. Though she'd always envisioned more children, she hadn't seen it happening without any hitches. "I'm not sure, actually. I think I'll take a gap year to get my bearings, after which I want to open a bookstore. Maybe settle down, have a couple of little ones…"

"A bookstore?"

"I like being my own boss. When you're young, you don't always realize it, but—" She pursed her lips. "So many things that sound enjoyable end up being ruined when there's a superior ordering you around. Until you are at the top of whatever it is you're doing, it just isn't the same. Or maybe I just wasn't looking in the right places," she said quickly, not wanting to rain on the other girl's parade.

"You almost sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Do I? I suppose that's a compliment."

Turnage materialized with food for both of them, and Hermione snorted aloud at what she'd made for her—a steaming bowl of soup. It was nearly summer, which made it all the funnier. Lia's plate containing a sandwich was much more normal.

"Thanks, Turnage. You're the best." The elf smiled warmly and blinked out.

"You're so different from what I've heard, you know."

"What've you heard? Swotty, stuck-up bookworm?"

Lia blushed. "Yeah, that, but I just meant that you're so down to earth. Everyone knows your name, and most want to get to know you for your part in the war, and though it's widely known that you keep to yourself, you seem to at least be open with me for some reason."

"Fair."

"You also exude maturity. When I'm—"

"Big word. I like it. _Exude._ Sorry, I interrupted you. Go on."

"No, there wasn't much more to say." She took a bite of her sandwich to save her from speaking.

"Alright. Let's get on even ground, then. You've heard about me, and yet I know so little about you. How would you describe yourself?"

Lia looked surprised by the question, so Hermione quickly backtracked.

"I mean, I know there isn't much time to actually get to know you or anything, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask while we were here."

At this, Lia smiled. "And remind me, how did we get here in the first place?"

"I bumped into you, and I wanted to take the chance to get to know the girl who captured my—who captured Bryan's heart." It was the first that his name was mentioned, as Hermione had been steadfastly avoiding it, not wanting to say something that didn't make sense or seem like a competitor.

"Now that you've brought him up, you know I have to ask…"

"Go on."

"How do you know him so well?"

Hermione leaned in closer. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Oh, I don't have any close friends to tell them to in the first place." Hermione felt a pang of sadness for how quickly the girl brushed herself aside.

"Bryan and I… we're _related._ I won't go into the details of how, as it's complicated. All I can say is, I've known him since he was born. If you're interested in his embarrassing baby pictures… you know who to go to."

"Really?" Lia's face was calculating. "So you also have family in Germany?"

"He told you that?"

"Yeah."

"You must really mean a lot to him, then. Yes, I have family in Germany. Has he told you anything else?"

"Nothing you don't already know, I suppose. You're really related? Like cousins?"

"Something like that."

There was a lull in the conversation as Lia continued to peer at Hermione with hidden amazement.

"So why is it a secret?"

"You said earlier that people were after me for my name. I wouldn't want to burden Bryan—or his brothers, for that matter—with that, would I?"

"Gosh, now your interest in me makes sense."

Hermione beamed. "I can finally talk to you about him without seeming like I'm trying to steal him away from you. Bleargh."

Lia smiled shyly.

"Have you made any long-range plans? Surely you're going to still see him after term is over?"

"He did say that he wanted me to meet his family, except that he needed to get it cleared first."

Hermione pursed her lips, knowing exactly what that meant for her and Severus. "I see. Well, let me just say that I'm on good terms with his parents, and that I'll be sure to put in a good word for you." She was having way too much fun with this conversation, and she was pleased to find that she really liked Lia.

* * *

 **A/N I hope no one was too confused by Bryan's use of _fremd._ In German, _fremdgehen_ \- to go fremd - to go 'foreign' - means what it sounds like, to cheat/be unfaithful. It's a term that my friends and I have always used even when speaking English. 'Denglish', then, is simply Deutsch + English. **

**For context: "...they made Lia think I went fremd..."**

 **Also, I'm aware that Stellenwerk Hamburg is an online job portal for students; it's where I got my inspiration for _Stellenwerk Frankfurt,_ likely an older, newspaper version of job postings? :)**

 **And to the guest who aptly put it a few chapters ago... SNAMIONE BABY! Some of y'all guessed it, but did anyone catch the alpenroses as the more subtle clue? x**


	47. Chapter 47

**Surprise! Early update. 'Notha surprise at the end ;)**

* * *

Though Hermione was itching to talk to Severus, logic told her that he was busy administering exams. As such, she returned to her own room after the enlightening talk with Lia.

Draco was nowhere to be found, and she figured no one could blame her if she relaxed after a tiring term. Climbing into her soft bed, despite the fact that it was just afternoon, she dozed off.

" _Mummy! Mummy!"_

 _The room was entirely too familiar—her own room—and she felt suddenly disembodied when she spotted her own sleeping form in bed. "Eloise?" She could hear her, but the only one to be seen was herself._

" _I can't stay long. I've already been called back."_

" _So you mean you—me—?"_

" _Of course! Who else?"_

 _Hermione watched as Eloise skipped into view and appeared to stroke her sleeping form's hair._

" _I've missed you so, Mummy."_

" _Oh, I've missed you more, darling." She paused, trying to drink in the sight before her. "Is Daddy with you like last time?"_

" _He's moved on."_

Those were the three words that stayed in Hermione's head when she jolted awake, much sooner than she'd liked. She had wanted to speak to her little girl longer. Curling tighter around the covers, Hermione groaned when the clock told her that only an hour had passed. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she'd had a bowl of soup and nothing more for lunch, having done much more talking than eating, but as it was too early for dinner, her fingers inadvertently pulled open one of her drawers and started rereading the letters she'd sentimentally kept.

At the top was Bryan's light-hearted invitation to the ball. Had it been four months already? She had just started going through the pile when the crack of apparition made her drop it in surprise.

"Turnage is being so excited for Mistress Hermione!"

"Thanks. I've over the moon too." She picked up the parchment strips and carefully tucked them back into the drawer.

"When is you telling Professor Prince-Snape?" The elf narrowed her eyes. "You is not waiting like before!"

Hermione nodded, holding her hands up in submission. "I'm telling him as soon as I can. I've _definitely_ learned from past mistakes. Actually, can you get a message to him—tell him to meet me here after dinner? I could just go to him, but—" She blushed slightly. "I do that often enough, and I'm hoping he spends the night here."

The elf didn't even bat an eye at the implication. "Turnage can bring yous dinner here. May I be asking him to meet you here _before_ dinner?"

A smile broke onto Hermione's face as she imagined the two of them sharing a meal here. "That would be lovely, actually. Only if it's not too much trouble."

Turnage threw her a look that said _don't be silly_ before popping out.

Almost immediately, Hermione rushed over to Draco's door to make arrangements. Someone also had to tell Roman that he had to go back to his own room tonight.

* * *

When Severus hesitantly knocked on her door, Hermione was ready, knowing that he would find her request to meet here strange. "I'm living my best life," she said, before he had the chance to say anything. "And I thought, I really don't have that many more chances to see you here, in my own dorm."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced in, wary of being seen even if he was aware that the only other occupant knew of his secret relationship.

"Oh, Draco's at dinner. And he knows not to bring any of his friends over today. You're clear."

With their privacy guaranteed, Hermione had no qualms about pressing up against him and initiating a kiss. Almost as soon as it started, though, she stopped and led him toward the common area, her breathing shallow.

"Tease."

"Dinner first. Then… anything goes." She smirked at him, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Is there an occasion?"

Hermione stopped to think about it. "Honestly, no. I had already planned on inviting you over ever since Ginny reminded me that I had all this privacy to myself. However, there _is_ something else."

The food materialized in front of them just as Severus was about to ask her to clarify.

"Turnage," Hermione called, "there's no need to disillusion yourself. In fact, I'd be honored if you ate with us. I don't show my gratitude enough."

She appeared, giving her mistress a wry grin. Severus could not help but feel that he was missing something. Deftly, Turnage took a seat, but instead of eating, she stared expectantly at Hermione.

"Erm…"

"Turnage had food already, Mistress."

"Right. Alright. Well, Severus, dig in!"

He did, though he continued to lift up his eyes surreptitiously. "What is the 'something else' you spoke of? Have you changed your mind about…" He drifted off.

"About what?"

Her easygoing expression put Severus at ease, though he was still quizzical. "I take it it's not about my moving in?"

She shook her head. Nearby, Turnage had begun to glare at her. At that, Hermione chuckled. "I suppose I'll just say it before Turnage poisons me." Lifting her fork, she pushed some florets of broccoli toward the center of her plate. "How many is this?"

He raised an eyebrow, though he humored her. "Five."

"What?" She looked at her plate. "I meant for these two pieces to be one." A small piece had fallen off of one of the florets, and she shoved it back to its source. "Try again."

Severus rolled his eyes this time. "Four, then. What of it?"

"You're going to be a dad that many times over soon."

The room was suddenly so silent that the sound of two people and one elf breathing was palpable.

"I'm beginning to get a little worried here, Severus. Can you say something?"

"You're sure?" He looked intently into her eyes, as if assessing whether she was playing a joke on him.

"After what we've—I mean I've—gone through, I'd never joke about something like this."

Nearly imperceptibly, Severus nodded. Still, he didn't say anything.

Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach become heavier and turn to dread. She tried to keep the air light and laughed nervously. "I haven't broken you, have I? Don't tell me your kid-loving gene didn't kick in until you were past forty. Severus?"

"I don't know how to be a father." He used his fork to push around his food, finally putting it down with a clang that sounded louder than it was in the silence.

A surge of annoyance flooded through her. "Don't give me that dragondung. You already are one!"

"But I didn't have a hand in raising them! They turned out alright, so _that man_ must have been a different, better version of me. Certainly not the one fresh out of the war."

Hermione rubbed her temples. Was he really going to do the _I'm a horrible person_ spiel again? "And also not one who decided that he was so fond of having a family that he decided to resign from teaching... _fresh out of the war,_ as opposed to fourteen years later." While she was speaking, Turnage had popped out of the room. Hermione guessed that it was for their privacy, though that was unnecessary, in her opinion. She was part of the family.

"Hermione."

She looked up, afraid of what she'd see. The sight was surprisingly not disheartening—he was giving her the barest hint of an apologetic smile. "I'm not as upset as I may seem. I know this is what you wanted, and truth to be told..." Whatever the thought was, he left it unsaid and began a new one. "I'm simply terrified."

Immediately, Hermione reached for his hands. "I was too; _you_ were too, with Bryan! Varying degrees with the other two as well. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

She smiled, this time not nervously. "Only if it's true. Will you?"

"Have I any other choice?"

"There are always choices, though some are less pleasant than others. For the both of us."

Turnage reappeared, holding a small baton in her hands. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, she smacked it hard over Severus's back. Hermione couldn't help it—she burst into laughter. Besides, it didn't look like it hurt terribly.

"Bad Professor Prince-Snape! You is not appreciating new life!"

"What the—bloody Merlin, elf—" He'd been expecting another hit, and he was stopped short by the fact that there wasn't one.

"Tell my mistress that you is happy."

Hermione seemed slightly embarrassed by Turnage's behavior. Severus turned to Hermione, needing to get the full extent of his thoughts out. Thus far, he had been focused on the fear that he wouldn't live up to her expectations.

"I'm not _unhappy,_ I promise you, and I'm not just saying that because I'm being forced to. I—" He stopped, wanting a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm surprised, that's for sure. However, now that everything is said and done, I find myself very much excited. As you must be aware already, I had long thought that the ship had already sailed. Upon learning that I already had three existing children, I was similarly surprised; touched that they cared for me—imagine, _me,_ and saddened that I missed out on so many years. Yes, also relieved that they are nearly grown and I will have no part in leading them astray, but... I have always wanted to…" He looked embarrassed, and Hermione encouraged him to go on. "I have always wanted to watch a woman ripen with my child. It sounds wrong, I know—"

"No it doesn't," Hermione interrupted. "It sounds familial and sweet. Continue."

He did so, spying Turnage giving him a wary nod out of the corner of his eye. "I've always wanted that, and the fact that you're now offering it to me is… it fills me with anticipation that I didn't know I carried. Now that the initial fear has subsided somewhat..." With his eyes, he tried to convey what he was feeling.

Hermione _may_ have gotten the wrong idea as she blushed and looked down. "Eat your meal, Severus," she scolded lightly.

"And is it—you know? The one you lost?"

"I believe so."

"And why do you think that?"

"It's true that I haven't felt the same as I did the first time I carried her—most noticeably, I haven't got the morning sickness that I so vividly recall. However, she came to me in a dream again, and remember when I told you about the first time?" At his nod, she brought up the alpenroses and explained why she thought it meant what it did.

He nodded, listening with rapt attention. "Do you think that you… conceiving… despite the fact that we used the charm each time contributes to your theory?"

"I doubt it was immaculate conception, Severus." She laughed, the thought never once entering her head. "It's much more likely that we forgot or that I didn't do it properly. After all, it had been years since I last had need for it." That was quite a euphemistic way of bringing up their troubles conceiving. Still trying to analyze how Severus was feeling, all she could read was that he was adjusting to the idea and apparently now trying to figure out the logistics behind it all.

"Have you told the boys yet?"

"Bryan knows I suspected something, but it wasn't a confirmation. Beyond that, no."

* * *

Said boy was enjoying dinner in the Great Hall. He had originally planned to sit alone to think over his post-Hogwarts plans, but Ginny and Neville had taken note of his isolation and offered to sit with him. It was nice of them, he thought. He should've made friends with them in the first place. He was just wary of Ginny for being Potter's wife and Neville for—for, well, being himself. Neville didn't consort with the boys he'd tried to fit in with at the beginning of term. He was also unsure of whether he wanted to be friends with people who were so close to his mother's crowd... former crowd. Present crowd? All of that.

Neville was a nice bloke—both confident and shy at the same time, somehow, and Ginny was her usual, spitfire self. Bryan had always found it odd being around her, referring to her in his head as the aunt that never was. He was well aware of his mother's history and he knew that had circumstances been different, he would've seen a lot more of the Potters. Still, he didn't think he'd ever have been particularly close to James, Albus, or Lily—James had been in the year below him, and while they seemed rather similar on the outside, with their love for life, pomp, and witches, James was more of a natural while Bryan had developed that way as a survival tactic. After all, their upbringings were wholly different. Bryan lost count of the times he'd read about the Potters in the papers. His own name hadn't begun to appear until after he started Hogwarts.

James never minded it, whereas Bryan hated when he got even a passing mention.

But enough about James Potter. He chuckled slightly to himself at the thought that he gave the eldest Potter more thought in a world where he didn't even exist yet.

"Alright, mate?"

"Yeah, man. My mind just—" He put a fist on his forehead and mimed it exploding, adding sound with his mouth for special effect. Neville smiled at him before resuming conversation with Ginny. It wasn't that they were leaving him out; rather, he had said that he felt a little preoccupied at the moment and wanted some time to himself.

He didn't know when the idea of becoming a football manager came to him. It certainly hadn't been his plan just a month ago. That was the problem—he hadn't had a plan. The death of his father in his sixth year, though they all knew it was coming, had really dampened his outlook on life. He had been angry and depressed for months, and part of that had translated into burying his angst into any willing witch. The rest of it revealed itself as a strong desire to finish the hell out of Hogwarts and then retreat back to Schwalmstadt, where he could wallow in all the happy memories of his younger years.

He knew it had been unrealistic as fuck—maybe less so given the existence of the Prince inheritance—but that was where he stood not too long ago. Even after landing in the past and not having to deal with a dead father, even if the man wouldn't ever know him as well as he remembered, he still found that he had a strong desire to return to his roots in Germany. Yes, he loved magic and the convenience of it all, but no magical occupation appealed to him.

So when he had had that dream of his father in Waldstadion proudly cheering on Eintracht, managed by no other than Bryan himself, he knew that it was something he wanted. How many times had he been there, in that grand stadium, the home of his favorite team?

Coaching Eintracht was as inplausible as he could get, honestly, but he had to start somewhere. Even if he ended up only getting a job coaching a minor youth team, he knew that it was something he would enjoy.

"…Hermione."

Instinctively, Bryan's head jerked up at the sound of his mother's name.

Ginny looked amused by his reaction, but she paid him no mind as she and Neville continued talking.

"She probably just lost track of the time," Neville was saying. "A quarter of the students no longer take their meals here, but at least it makes the elves happy."

Oh. Bryan hadn't realized that his mum wasn't here, but then again, he hadn't really been looking. So he took the chance now, glancing all around. As Neville had said, she wasn't the only one missing. Oh, Roman was animatedly talking with some other firsties decked in green, but Johnny was nowhere to be seen. Neither was his father. He caught Lia's eye and gave her a smile, which she returned.

* * *

Minerva cut into her roast, still angry that Hildegard Sawyer had deflected her wishes to meet. Ever since hearing Roman call Severus 'Dad,' she had been painfully curious and more than a little offended that Severus, of all people, would keep something like that from her.

She had absolutely no wish to speak to Madam Sawyer about whether she wanted to keep her younger sons enrolled. That had been an excuse. All she had wanted was to understand what she was missing. Could that woman really be Severus's longtime partner? Or maybe Roman was the only one she sired with Severus? Her head hurt, and she was further aggravated by the fact that Severus had chosen to skip dinner. He had every right, of course, but she wanted to question him, and damn him if he was escaping her clutches.

Tonight. She was going to confront him tonight.

* * *

 _His trousers are bloody impossible to undo._

That was the thought running through Hermione's mind as she struggled with Severus's belt, growing more and more frustrated when she knew that he was judging her.

"I can stop," she snarled, "and then we'll see where that smirk of yours goes."

"You'd be just as frustrated as me," he murmured back. Still, he lent a hand, and within seconds, his trousers came sliding off his legs. Hermione had much less trouble with his boxers, and she'd enveloped his eager member into her mouth scarcely a moment after it was freed.

"We are out in the open," he hissed with difficulty. "Surely—"

She stopped to answer him, and he wished he hadn't said anything. "We're in the privacy of the head dorms. Yes, it's the common area, but Draco knows not to get his eyes burned." Then, to his immense relief, she resumed where she had left off, bobbing up and down while he greedily stared as his cock slid in and out of her ready lips.

She got his attention when she stopped again, and when she was sure he was looking, she winked—bloody winked—and made a grab for his bollocks, causing him to jolt and make yet another embarrassing sound. "That's enough," he growled. "Let me—let me please you." Then, much to her disappointment, he slid out of her warm throat and lifted her up to deposit her on the couch. "You are entirely overdressed for the occasion."

She didn't even deign a response; rather, she lifted her arms above her head, beckoning for him to be the one to remove her blouse. For all the nimbleness of his fingers, he could not get the job done here as gracefully as he would in the lab, and it took a fumble or two, but his lips were trailing kisses down her neck the moment the top came off.

Though incoherent, he could make out the "you owe me" that she uttered.

"I do?" He'd followed a curved path down her chest, and his lips had by now latched onto a rosy bud, the other one being tweaked by his fingers, which were thankfully back to their dexterous selves.

"You fell asleep—" She writhed— "in Cornwall and never—"

"I paid for that in full the next day in my quarters," he whispered silkily. "If anything, you owe—"

"Stop talking."

He obliged, not feeling petty enough to point out that she had initiated the conversation. Freeing a hand, he let it travel lower until it dipped under the waistband of her skirt and teased all around where she wanted it.

"You are maddening—"

"—who said to stop talking?"

That shut her up. With a swift yank, her skirt hung by her ankles, and Severus used her moment of surprise to insert two fingers up her warmth. She was _sopping._ His own cock was similarly beyond ready. Still, he gently massaged her clit, enjoying the mewls that she freely gave.

With what must have been enormous effort on her part, she twisted herself off of his fingers and shifted so that she no longer lay on the sofa—rather, she had her feet firmly planted on the ground with her back facing him. To encourage him—as if he needed it—she gave her arse a jiggle. "If you don't do it now, Severus, I sw—"

The rest of her sentence was cut short as he easily slid in, both of them gasping at the contact. He bottomed out almost immediately, and Hermione could quite literally feel him in her soul. Grabbing onto her tits, Severus used them as an anchor as he sensually began sliding in and out—by her frantic movements, he could tell that she wanted him to speed up.

But he wasn't done teasing yet, and besides, he would be done if he let himself get carried away. Continuing at his truly maddening pace, he once again trailed kisses around her neck, tasting a mixture of her sweet scent and their shared perspiration.

Merlin, just watching his member disappear in and out of her was enough to drive him crazy. He admired her pert arse, struggling with his own control when she gasped so deliciously and attempted to push deeper onto him. Finally, Severus decided that enough was enough, for both of their sakes, and he finally let himself go. He thrust into her with such force that her legs gave out, and though he was holding on tightly to her, they both landed on the sofa in an undignified heap.

She giggled—he wasn't sure how she managed that _—_ before planting a passionate kiss on his lips and getting back into position. The sound of slapping flesh was so palpable in his ears that he wondered if there had been cases of people going deaf from it or if he would be the first.

"Severus—yes, Severus, yes—ahh—"

"Take it! Take it, witch!" His voice contorted as he became more and more frenzied, knowing that he was on the brink. Hermione was shuddering, and he watched with satisfaction as she became undone in front of him, her teeth even chattering from all the screaming she'd done. She went limp, but she made an effort to keep at it for him.

When he finally exploded, he burrowed as deep as he could into his witch and held the position, letting himself be milked so thoroughly that he could feel the excess clamoring around him. They were both breathing heavily, and she was the one to pull out, only so that she could turn around and face him.

"If you weren't expecting already, that would do it," he joked.

Hermione gave him a lazy smile. "A small sofa like this one is hardly comfortable for two people to be relaxing in," she murmured, her voice still labored. "Let's go to my room."

She had hardly managed to take two steps before he scooped her up and carried her over, leaving her to hum appreciatively at his strength. They relaxed on the mattress for some time to nothing but the sound of their breaths until Hermione inevitably began talking again.

"Minerva is going to have kittens. For some twisted reason, I'm looking forward to coming clean to her."

They had already decided while writing the wayward response the other day that they owed it to her to have the truth—at least, Minerva deserved to know the real reason she was losing a valued member of the staff on such short notice.

"I don't know whether I should be offended that your first thought after that performance is of her."

He watched as she stifled her giggles.

"That wasn't my _first_ thought. That honor goes to something that Ginny made me realize."

"Enlighten me."

"I have every opportunity to carry out trysts here in my room."

Severus turned, haphazardly throwing an arm over her. It was so unlike him that she laughed out loud.

"And?"

"And I thought, it would be a real damn shame if you never got to take me in my own dorm, my own bed. The big, bad professor in his student's bed."

He rolled his eyes. "Is that a fantasy of yours, Miss Granger?" The address was tacked on so seamlessly that it almost sounded like he had meant to call her that.

"Yes, Professor," she returned immediately.

"You are insatiable, witch."

"I'll give you time to recover first, of course."

It didn't take him long, and soon Crookshanks was once again burrowed safely underneath the dresser, trying to drown out the loud sounds his human was making. Perhaps he'd go seek out the nice little boy who'd been staying in the room for the past few days—he actually gave him frequent belly rubs and refrained from yowling like a dog was in the vicinity.

* * *

 **A/N Updates will now be EVERY OTHER DAY until the end! woohoo! (maybe daily once in a while if I'm feeling it/if enough people have caught up)**

 **I'm also beginning to draft a prequel (how did they meet the first time? she's not a student, the boys don't exist yet (sniff!) etc.) Won't be here for a _while,_ but... Throw some requests/questions/just talk through PM and I'd love to chat! Also looking into other one shots. Life is super busy but this site keeps me sane!**

 **Addy x**


	48. Chapter 48

Minerva caught him just after the sixth years had finished the practical element of their final exams, marking the end of all testing. He raised an eyebrow at the determined look on his friend's face as she all but forced him into his own quarters.

"Why, Minerva, if you wanted me so badly, you only had to ask."

She gave him such a scathing look that he was surprised. "Where were you last night, Severus Snape? Don't even attempt to lie to me."

"Where do you think I was?"

"I don't bloody know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Tough luck. I was in the deep bowels of my quarters, wallowing in my solitude. I suppose you looked for me here and didn't find me? I was not receiving visitors."

"I don't believe you."

She really didn't. Last night, after receiving no answer, she had pounded on his door so hard that her knuckles still ached at the memory. There was no way that he had been in there. In all the years she'd known him, Severus had had no trouble bellowing for her to scram if he didn't want to see her—he was not the kind to just ignore an unwanted visitor and give up the chance to spew vitriol.

Minerva tried again. "I won't fault you if you were—if you were…" She faltered.

"Yes?"

"Damn it all, Severus! I hate making a fool of myself!"

The frustration in her voice really reached him this time, and he relented.

"You're not." Beckoning her deeper, he gestured for her to take a seat while he went and poured her a drink. Sitting down, he assessed her with such intensity that she almost wanted to squirm. "Where did you think I was?"

Minerva signed, but the antagonism was gone. "I said I didn't know, remember? I don't have any idea where you were, and I don't particularly care where you were, either. I was merely upset because I wanted to ask you something and you weren't there."

Severus nodded, her response being an unexpected one. "What did you want to ask?" He watched as the bravado seemed to fly right out of her. "Surely you must know that my feelings won't be hurt by whatever you may say."

"Alright, then I'm holding it against you if you blow up in my face."

He merely inclined his head, observing as the determination returned to Minerva.

"Roman Sawyer," she finally uttered. "He is yours, no?"

To her immense surprise, he didn't get angry or attempt to deny it. Instead, he looked down at his glass, and she could almost swear that he was doing so to hide the proud smile on his face. Pride? Who was he and what had he done with Severus?

"I do hope that no one else has the same question, because I will not respond as favorably with them as I will with you. Yes, he's mine."

"And the other two? I have to ask—"

"Yes."

Though she had prepared for the possibility of that answer, it still shocked her to the core. She spluttered, staring at Severus as though she was truly seeing him for the first time. "You—a father? The fourth year I can wrap my mind around, even the first year, but Bryan Sawyer… I thought you strongly disliked him, not to mention... you became a father at twenty-one? And stayed with the same woman? What of—I know you hate to hear it—Lily?"

Hermione would be sorely upset that she wasn't here to witness Minerva's bewilderment. The thought crossed his mind, and he knew just how to fix it. He called for Turnage, and the headmistress frowned in confusion before the elf popped in.

"Can you tell your mistress to meet us here? Let her know that the cat's out of the bag." Turnage seemed to find that amusing, doing so immediately without any comment.

"And who is her mistress?"

"The mother of my children, of course. All three—" He stopped, a smirk slowly forming. "All _four_ of them, actually." He still hadn't fully processed the fact that Hermione was expecting, but he was getting there, and the more time that passed, the more nervous and excited he became.

It took Minerva a second to digest that. "Merlin, Severus, don't tell me you have one older than the seventh year? How did you keep all of this hidden?"

"As far as I'm aware, Bryan is my eldest. As to how I kept it hidden? It's easy to hide something you don't know about."

"You're not making—"

She was interrupted as none other than Hermione, who made her way into the room.

"Miss Granger, Professor Snape and I—" She stopped, her head swishing back and forth as she looked between the two. She had thought her earlier suspicions to be completely unfounded and had already berated herself for even thinking of it, but now… "Don't tell me you're—"

"Bryan, Johnny, and Roman's mum? Right in one." Evidently, Turnage had brought her up to speed when she fetched her.

Minerva looked like she had something stuck in her throat as she floundered, not able to say anything automatically. Still, Hermione waited for her to be the first to speak. "How in Merlin's name? Bryan Sawyer is eighteen. Logic says that you are far too young to be his mother. That goes for the other two as well."

Hermione scooted closer to Severus, wanting to burst into the giggles when she saw Minerva's instinctive frown. Likely due to the impropriety of their closeness. "True, Bryan is eighteen, but I'm forty-three. Didn't have him until I was twenty-five."

The older witch remained silent, waiting for the seventh year to make some sense.

"In 2002, after just a year of… _dating,_ for lack of a better word, Severus and I got married after what could be called a whirlwind romance. For many reasons, which I will gloss over for the sake of getting you up to speed, we decided to set up our home base in Germany. Over the years, three children joined us." Here, she smiled fondly, understanding though that she had not yet cleared anything up with her explanation. Her expression turned grim as she got to the less-happy part. "Our idyllic lives soon came to an end as Severus fell sick for the final time with—" She patted her neck, not needing to say it outright. "Those last months were horrible. All three of them were old enough to understand, and for them to see their father in such a state!" Severus automatically placed a hand on her back, and she unconsciously leaned into him.

Minerva just stared.

"In March—2022, mind you—we buried him. Gods, it was such a horrible time, those following months. I don't know what magic it was, but in late June, after term had let out, my boys and I happened to wake up in my parents' old home. In 1998. I was newly eighteen, while my three remained as I knew. I assumed the identity of Hildegard Sawyer—" Here, she began laughing. "It wasn't a conscious decision to be horrible to you. I almost slipped-up and called you Minerva the day I came here and asked to put the three in Hogwarts. After that, I tried to be as off-putting as possible, and it became funny."

Minerva glared at her, though it was mostly good-natured. "I was not the only to notice your melancholy at the start of term. Were this all to be true, it would most certainly fit. But still! Miss—Herm—"

Hermione interrupted and began again, wanting to get everything on the table first. "The first months were… especially difficult, not only for me. I'd never come to terms with his passing in the first place, and then to see him, warm in the flesh? But he didn't know me, he didn't love me, and worse yet for the boys, he wasn't the father they'd grown up with." She squeezed Severus's hand to let him know that it was alright.

"What changed?"

"I approached him. Tried to be his friend. I wasn't the only one who managed to scurry into his life." She thought of Johnny, who had made it through first, followed by Roman, and finally Bryan, who was slowly getting there.

"And he was aware of the connection from the beginning? Otherwise, this... relationship would be highly inappropriate. Would have been," Minerva corrected.

The guilty look on Hermione and Severus's faces answered the question.

"Severus! A student? What if she had really been just another seventh-year and not your time-traveling future wife?" The words sounded absurd when said aloud, but no one commented on it.

"She wasn't," he answered plainly.

"Hermione?"

"In my shoes, would you _really_ have announced that you were his future partner from the very beginning? I would be more than a little unsettled, not to mention I'd feel forced without a choice of my own. I might've told him a bit later than I should've, but it all worked out in the end, so that's that." Giving Minerva an almost defiant smile, she was relieved to see that the older witch didn't look so scandalized anymore. "I think I impressed him with my maturity, though I'll let him speak for himself."

Severus found his lips suddenly dry as all attention was turned to him. "We crossed paths," he said simply. "She was to me a… vivacious sprite that acted years beyond her age and found more interest in me, of all people, than others. Somewhere along the line I—Merlin." He was embarrassed, they could all tell, to be speaking so openly.

Minerva had never seen him so flustered. He had always been the one to be calm and collected, often ridiculing _her_ when she was the flustered one. How the tables had turned! She smirked to herself, accidentally catching Hermione's eye in the process. "You what? You fell in love with her? And you denied meeting a lady friend! My, Severus!"

"You've gotten your questions answered." He got up to leave, but he staggered, maybe because he realized that it would be his own quarters he was walking out of. Minerva and Hermione both sniggered, the latter standing too to grasp his hand for a moment.

"You can't just leave every time you feel uncomfortable, you silly man."

"I would've been killed by the Dark Lord multiple times over if what you are accusing me of was true."

"Still." She absentmindedly played with the top button on his robes. "However, I suspect that the rest of my talk with Minerva will bore you, so you're free to go. I'll leave you to face your individual inquisition later, where I won't be able to rescue you. Shoo now."

He looked hesitant now, but Hermione was adamant.

"You're still not off the hook for keeping all this from me," Minerva suddenly threw at him, though her tone made it seem like he was.

When Hermione was sure that Severus had left, she returned her attention to the headmistress.

'Suspected boredom' was not the main reason she'd wanted him out of the room. After getting a good reading on the subtle differences between the Severus she'd known for over two decades and the one that had just left, she understood that it wasn't wise to discuss in detail the times she'd once had. They could and would grow into that direction—she didn't need him to be dismayed by actions that he wasn't fully comfortable committing to yet. As it stood, she already felt a twinge of guilt for making him a father of three in a matter of months, though that seemed to be working so far.

* * *

He hadn't actually meant to leave the room—he had just wanted to get a rise out of Minerva, and he'd been surprised that Hermione actually wanted him out. Had the two become friends overnight? As far as he was aware, they had only just had one initial meeting wherein Minerva had brought up a number of personal things, the least of it being Dougal McGregor.

Damn it. Without his quarters to retreat to, he had hardly anywhere to go. He hadn't realized how much he relied on the sanctuary of his own privacy. Walking down the halls, he easily made the act purposeful, surprising and taking points from all the amorous students who had similar ideas on how to spend their newfound exam-free days. More than a few glared at him, and he magnanimously chose to pretend that he didn't hear their mouthed insults of him.

Though he went out of his way to walk near both the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, it was with dismay that he didn't run into any of his children. He wondered what they were up to.

A _miaow_ distracted him from his thoughts, and he looked down at his feet to see Crookshanks staring up at him. When the half-kneazle got his attention, it purred before ambling a few steps, growling when Severus didn't follow. He caught on quickly, feeling silly as he was led by the creature.

As they made their way out of the castle and toward the grounds, he instinctively knew where he was being taken. Sure enough, he was within enough distance to see the telltale stone that Hermione had set aside at the beginning of the year.

"You want me to speak to her, Cat?"

He received a glare and a miaow daring him not to. Or maybe he didn't like being called Cat. Whatever the case, Severus took a quick glance around to see that no one was watching before he let his fingers stroke behind the small beast's ear.

"I get the feeling that you're not happy Hermione spends more time with me than you."

Crookshanks recoiled and hissed. Severus was highly amused by the reaction.

"I would feel the same," he yielded. "Mangy beast." The latter was said with fond overtones, and Crooks didn't protest when Severus absently scratched his fur again. His mood became much more serious when he stared at the small headstone in front of him.

"I don't know you," he finally said. "And maybe I should be speaking directly to Hermione, if it's really you in her, but… I look forward to meeting you and being a part of your life."

The silence was jarring.

"I do love your mother, despite not being able to say it to her or even nod in affirmation when Minerva used it to make fun of me." He let his free hand trace over the indent that spelled out her name. "I have grown very fond of her, as well as… your brothers. I didn't know I had it in me to feel that way about one person, much less four.

"I worry about the future constantly. How can I compare with a man, who by all accounts, was her other half? There are _years_ that I've missed—not days or even months. I'm getting somewhere, though. The boys will be happy to hear that I've already gone through two introductory German textbooks. Not enough to feel comfortable telling them yet, but enough so that I can pronounce _wir warten auf dich_ correctly this time without making a mockery of myself."

If anyone else saw the scene, they'd certainly remark that Severus Snape had gone soft. It was a good thing, then, that the only witness was a half-kneazle.

* * *

Though Bryan and Lia had both been done with all their testing, having sat their NEWTs instead of the Hogwarts examinations, they still took the opportunity to enjoy the sun while the rest of the school was feeling just as carefree. They'd spread a blanket out on the grass, and Bryan presently had his head on her lap while her fingers unconsciously played with his hair.

"You're my favorite pillow."

"Yes, you've told me."

Bryan opened his eyes to gaze fondly at her. In the sun, her dark hair had a distinctly golden sheen to it. She turned to see what was so interesting behind her, causing Bryan to chuckle. "Why would I look anywhere else when I'm with you?"

She pulled her fingers out of his hair, giving him a stern expression. "Shove it. I'm not swayed by flowery language." Still, she looked pleased. Bryan sighed in contentment, once again closing his eyes.

"You never told me she was your cousin."

His eyes opened in confusion. "Who?"

Lia rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I don't get all the secrecy. Hermione Granger, of course! She and I had a nice talk, and I get the feeling that she's been itching to do that, which didn't make any sense until there was the added piece of the family connection."

Bryan sat up completely, extricating himself from her lap. "What did she tell you? Better yet, why didn't she tell me she'd said something?" The second part was muttered to himself, though Lia heard it all the same.

"She didn't go into too much detail, but she just said that you were related and that she knew your parents well, so she'd be able to sway them if necessary. You _have_ said that they'd likely be a big obstacle to deal with. Think I can score that invitation now?"

He nodded, trying to make sense of everything. "If she's gone and said that to you, then surely… She and my mum are tight."

"That's one of the first times you've brought your mother up," Lia said softly. "Can you tell me about her? I don't have a good grasp on foreign society and what witches and wizards are like outside of Britain."

"It's much of the same," he said evasively. "Oh! More recent update, though. She's pregnant." His decision to tell her that was only somewhat accidental; while it didn't seem like the best idea, he didn't think it would hurt.

Lia's mouth dropped open. "And I suppose with three much older children she can look forward to sufficient help?"

He wasn't sure if he'd really meant to tell her—he just figured that it would be a good distraction from actually talking about his mother. Foreign society? He didn't even know much about the magical scene in Germany, despite having grown there, due to having completed his magical education in Hogwarts.

"Come on, Lia, what kind of reaction is that? I would've said 'isn't she too old' or 'was it an accident' or—"

"That's not nice, though. I wouldn't have said that."

"You know you thought it." He smirked at her, once again lying down. "I sure did." While witches remained fertile for longer than muggle women, Bryan had still felt funny when he learned of his mother's pregnancy back in 2022. He thought back to when she had confirmed to him that her suspicions had been correct not too many days ago. Of course there was the déjà vu feeling, but Bryan also wasn't terribly surprised, as he'd been aware that she wanted more. It was funny, too, to compare the reactions of Johnny and Roman this time and last time—both were rather surprised and ambivalent in the previous timeline, while they were much happier for her this time around. It was a mark of what they'd all gone through in that time period.

"How do you feel about it? I've never had siblings, and though I've always wanted one, I can't imagine gaining one when I'm eighteen. Wow."

"I'm happy for her. She's been trying for years." He made a face at the thought. "And she lost one about a year ago, so yeah, I'm more than happy for her."

* * *

"No running in the corridors! Five points, each, from Slytherin."

"Blast it, Breslin!" Roman and Cerulean stopped running and attempted to shuffle as quickly as possible back to their common room, scowling at the prefect in red and gold.

"He's just trying to bring Gryffindor back up to win the cup. Joke's on him."

"Yeah, they've got no chance after my brother went and lost loads for them."

"That's if Professor Snape doesn't take a ton off of us for being late to his end of term talk. Merlin! Why'd you drag me to the library again?"

Roman was saved from once again having to explain about the June checkout rules as they approached the stone wall leading to the common room. To their dismay, the whole house was already gathered there with their head of house up front, so all attention turned to them as they entered.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Knobel and Mr…. Sawyer." The drawing out of the name was deliberate, as if he could somehow express his displeasure at the made-up moniker that way.

Many of the students tittered, while Roman flushed and smiled sheepishly at his father. Cerulean looked defiant, understanding that it was the end of the year and things weren't as strict.

"As I was saying, tomorrow at this time, you will all be on the Express, heading back wherever you belong for a much-deserved holiday. This has been the first year with so little sinister forces at play in the background. Some of you may even belong to families that wish for these remaining forces to triumph, but alas, that is not my focus in speaking today.

"To the seventh years, I applaud you for successfully sitting your NEWTs, though I will casually remark on the overdone state of the celebrations afterward. Enjoy it while it lasts, but do not believe that NEWTs are the end to everything. There is still much to prove, and employers who look solely on Os and Es and As are fools." Gruffly, he added, "I am thankful for the opportunity that was getting to know you—most of you." There were some nervous chuckles at that.

"To the first years, I hope it goes without saying that Hogwarts has been most glad to welcome you. By now, I would expect that you have all settled in. More than one of you expressed an interest in going home not long after term began, but I predict that there will be just as many who will miss the castle and its sentient feeling while you are away this summer.

"To everyone else, I commend you just the same for another year. Although I will not be here when you arrive in the fall—" Immediately, there were whispers, which he squashed with a glare. "—the remaining staff members and your friends will be awaiting your return. Yes, that means I am leaving Hogwarts after seventeen years of teaching. You will all hear the announcement during dinner tonight, but I thought it only fair to inform my own house first. It has been a pleasure—" He had not wanted to use that word, as it felt unlike him to say it unsarcastically, but Hermione had assured him that normal people used that phrase during partings. "—being your head of house, and I am made all the better for it. Many of you will go on to do great things, and I look forward to finding out what those are."

It would've been the perfect opportunity to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do it—instead, he nodded and made eye contact with the room, lingering just a second longer on Roman and Johnny.

"Enjoy the feast." His last words said, he billowed gracefully out of the room.

A large proportion of the Slytherins scurried out of the common room with their friends, intent on not squandering their last hurrah in the castle before the holidays began. Loud discussions on the fact that he was leaving restarted. Among that included remarks that his speech seemed much more personal—he was know preciously to only give one to the seventh and first years, and it had been a surprise when the entire house had been asked to convene.

Draco had been among the many to quickly head back into the corridor, having found the common room stifling. Unlike Hermione, he hadn't gone back and visited regularly. He had no Ginny-equivalent that continued to drag him back, to start.

"Hey!"

Draco turned.

"I thought we'd be introduced earlier, but I guess we haven't because Mum's always got too much in her head and you didn't want to be the first to make a move, maybe?"

It was Johnny, and Draco felt suddenly embarrassed that they didn't know each other even a little, given that he'd been aware of his connection to Hermione for some time now. "She's not the only one who's got a lot in her noggin." His thoughts flitted to a certain golden-haired Ravenclaw in sixth year.

"Mhm. So Roman wooed you over with his youth and Bryan with his—what does he have going for himself again, remind me? Something that I haven't got? Really?"

Draco found that funnier than he should have. "Pretty normal bloke, if you ask me. I've just been introduced to him, whereas I haven't been with you. I suppose you could call it chance." He took a better look at the boy, trying to match his features to his parents. "You don't look like either of them."

"Funny you should say that. I've been told that I look the _most_ like them, probably because everyone gets tripped up over my coloring." To emphasize, he lifted a handful of his dark hair.

A stray Slytherin walked by, giving them a look. "No good talking to Malfoy, Sawyer. I know you don't keep much company. It wouldn't do to start with _him_."

Draco ignored the comment completely, instead throwing up a _muffliato_ as they continued to walk. Neither of them wasted time on the random Slytherin. "How much longer are you going to be a Sawyer? I'm assuming you don't want to keep it forever?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I can't just change it to Snape, of all things, without people wondering. Bryan has it easy."

"He does?"

"Yeah. He plans to find work in the muggle world, and so he can use whatever name he likes. The documents will be fake either way."

"What if you had Snape formally adopt you? Drudge up some fake paperwork about bloodlines and make it seem like he's a long lost relative or something. People would believe that a man the last of his line would want heirs."

"I thought of that already. But that would put scrutiny on my background, and I don't even know how the Department of Mysteries explains our existence. The last thing I want is for that to be getting out. I did think of something else, though. Mind if I run it through you?"

"Sure. You haven't spoken to anyone else about it? I'm honored, but you hardly know me." Still, he understood that though he could not claim to be close to Hermione's middle boy, said boy certainly felt close to him. They reached the head dorms, and Draco supplied the password to get them in. It was empty.

"Not yet, no. Haven't told anyone. I tend to really overthink everything before anyone else gets a chance to hear it." He gave a quirky smile. "Exactly like Dad. If he ever says something, you better believe he's thought about it and let it brew in his head for days first."

"Ha. _Dad._ Severus Snape as a dad. I'm just being banal at this point, but it's still funny."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "So the plan was for my dad to marry my fake mum—you know, the one that's been going around as Hildegard Sawyer. Luckily, only a few have heard of that name—pretty much the five of us, McGonagall, and now you. So we could always say that my mother had some other name, maybe not even German, so that when the nosy press inevitably look into it they'll find a real person. Then we could be adopted that way, without people caring about _my_ bloodline, per se."

"O…kay." Draco reached for the fruit hamper and tossed Johnny an apple. "And where does that leave Hermione, if Snape gets scooped up and taken by 'another' woman?"

"I figured we could just kill her off. Not Mum—I mean the fake one. Obviously. But if things follow the pattern last time, people didn't even know they were married until Bryan went to Hogwarts, which was a full fourteen years after they'd married. So I don't think she cares much about having others know who she's married to as long as she herself knows it."

Draco whistled in surprise. "They hid their marriage for fourteen years? How?"

Johnny shrugged. "Both my parents are private people who were already hiding from the spotlight even before they had their chance meeting. A desire for privacy, coupled with the reactions of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sealed the deal. Besides, Mum had always dreamed of a quaint settling down, and we were nowhere near recluses with all the muggle family friends we met along the way."

The door slid open, and Hermione walked in. She expressed her surprise and delight at spotting her middle son. "What are you two discussing?"

"Nothing," Johnny replied, the same time Draco said, "your _clandestine_ marriage."

Hermione could only laugh at Draco's expression. "Yes, I'm sure a lot of _illicit_ activity was involved."

Johnny groaned loudly, but at least his idea wasn't mentioned. He wanted to give that more thought first.


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione and Minerva had discussed quite a lot more after they'd shooed Severus out. It was both liberating and awkward. While she had to speak in circles around Ginny, she didn't have to with Minerva, but at the same time she and the headmistress were hardly friends—just acquaintances—so she could hardly just jump into detail without feeling like she was coming on too strong.

The elder witch had been suitably scandalized at the thought of a student-professor relationship going on right under her nose, and so Hermione had _really_ let her old self show, making Minerva feel as if she were talking to someone who didn't look under twenty.

There was an understanding in the air as the two finally left Severus's quarters, having a good laugh at having pushed him out of his own rooms for their talk. Hermione felt light-hearted as she realized she really was moving on to the next stage of her life. With Hogwarts behind her and Severus joining her, she could truly get back on with her life.

Then there was Eloise. She glanced down, automatically ghosting her fingertips over her stomach and smiling to herself. While Severus's reaction had been just a tad disappointing to start, she knew with every fiber of her being that the baby would have him wrapped around her finger before she even made an appearance.

Finding Johnny in the room talking to Draco was a pleasant surprise. What wasn't a surprise was that the latter continued to have questions about her past, having not grown tired of the novelty yet. It greatly amused her, and Hermione found herself suddenly missing Astoria. She had seen the younger girl a few times and felt that she exercised great restraint in not greeting her like an old friend. The sixth-year Ravenclaw had her own circle of friends, and it wouldn't do for Hermione to be befriending her out of nowhere.

For whatever reason unknown to her, Johnny seemed reluctant to continue speaking to Draco now that she was present. She merely shrugged it off and invited her middle child to join her in her room while she finished up packing.

Maybe Ginny had the right idea to start a week ahead of time, she mused. Packing certainly wasn't something she wanted to stress over now that all the other stressors had cleared. Johnny raised an eyebrow at the state of her room, putting her on the defensive.

"Have you finished yours?"

He sniffed, pretending to be disdainful but failing with a laugh immediately afterwards. "Of course. Unlike you, I don't leave everything for the last minute." He shook his head again at the mess. "And I thought you had a reputation for being prim and proper. What the heck, Mum?"

"That's enough from you," Hermione bantered, laughing. "There is a thing called magic." With a flick of her wand, clothes started folding themselves.

"Cheater."

She pretended to trap him in place, and though her hand never touched him, he played along and pretended that he'd been held down. "My Johnny-boy is old enough to make fun of Mummy now."

He grimaced at the old nickname. "I'm sure I've been old enough for years." His eyes flitted to one of the family photos she had up on her wall. "Like in that picture. Remember when I taught Roman to say 'help'?"

"Gods, don't remind me!" It was more down Bryan's alley, but no, Johnny had been the one to instigate the mischief, getting young Roman to scream for help during a very public trip to the grocery market. It wasn't too successful, as Roman was so focused on saying the one word that he couldn't respond when a bystander offered to take him to safety, much to the dirty looks from Hermione who insisted that her toddler was perfectly safe from her, thank you very much.

She went to the wall and unstucked the photos personally, shrinking and stacking them in a corner of her open trunk. Then, she turned to look at Johnny expectantly. "Independent of Dad, how was your year? Anything you haven't told me—a witch, perhaps?"

"You're not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

" _Mum!_ I'm fourteen."

"Don't tell me you still think girls are icky? Fourteen is hardly—why, when Bryan was fourteen—"

Johnny was covering his ears. "Course I don't think they're _icky_." He said the word as if it were so childish. "Even Roman doesn't think so. I'm not five."

"And so therefore…"

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "I mean, I was fairly sure this one girl had a crush on me, but she kept mouthing off Dad, not to mention I didn't like her in the first place."

"Mhm. Instant turnoff."

"Besides, I'm busy all the time. Any potential witch would come to hate me for putting Dad, potions, and you first."

Hermione was smiling with an amusement that Johnny could not understand. "My boy, you still have so much to learn."

* * *

The Leaving Feast was as splendid as always—unlike typical dinners, which students had taken to skiving, no one was silly enough to miss out on the fantastic spread. Gryffindor table saw quite some diversity, with Hermione's usual group being joined by Luna, Lia, and Draco. Bryan had invited his girlfriend over to the table because blast it all, it was the last day and they hardly needed to care for needless opinions from bystanders anymore. Draco was uneasy around the people he didn't know all that well, but Bryan clapped him on the back as if they were old friends, easing him in.

Presently, they were discussing their plans not just for the summer but for life beyond as they stepped into adulthood. Predictably, Luna wanted to go and search for creatures and eventually document them in the Quibbler while Neville expressed a desire to go into Herbology, even if he planned to spend a few years with the Aurory as a memento to his parents. They all cheered when Ginny brought up the Harpies' recruitment of her, even though they'd known for a while. After all, the all-witch team begun showing interest in Ginny over a year ago, finally offering her a position as a starting chaser last month following the decision of one of their own to leave and begin a family.

Lia spoke briefly about her plans to go into healing, and Draco glossed over how he was to officially take over the reigns and run his family business. Bryan was more mysterious, only revealing that he intended to do a bit more soul searching before deciding. Only Hermione and now Draco knew that he'd already set his heart on one thing.

"And you, Hermione? You've been awfully quiet. Come to think of it, you've never really spoke about your plans."

"I'm taking a gap year," she said brightly. "You lot have better stamina than me. I can't stomach the idea of going into the work force so soon, if you don't mind my saying. I'd like a year to live the dream and—" Her eyes glazed, a far-off look in them. "—enjoy myself before getting back into the swing of things."

"And what might the dream be?" Bryan asked, smirking slightly. "And does it involve a certain _Zaubertr_ _änkelehrer?_ "

Hermione pretended to take the question seriously, and luckily she was saved when the Headmistress headed up to the dais and began speaking. Still, she gave Bryan a playful shove before devoting her full attention up front. Minerva went through all the predictable drivel before she beckoned for the Head of Slytherin to take her place at the front. With amusement, Hermione watched Severus glare at her while Minerva continued to pull her friend up to the front. The action was clearly unplanned, or rather, Severus had not been informed that he was expected to talk. The other staff members looked confused, as did more than a few students, though most were laughing at poor Severus's expense.

"Good evening."

Only about half of the hall deigned to respond. Hermione tried to send encouragement to him through her eyes, but she saw with no absence of warmth that his eyes were connected to the Slytherin table—to Roman, who was beaming so proudly at his father.

"As this infernal witch of a Headmistress finds herself suddenly unable to speak for absolutely no reason at all—" Laughter erupted, especially from the staff, who'd never believe that Severus would speak so of Minerva in front of all the students. He waited for it to quiet down before continuing. "The announcement has once again become my responsibility, after she expressly agreed that she could take care of it." Here, he shot daggers at Minerva, though only she could see that his eyes were soft at the corners. "I will not be returning to Hogwarts this fall or ever." The staff behind him, minus Minerva, all stared in surprise, having not been informed. "I am grateful for everything Hogwarts has offered me over the years, and it is with a melancholy I did not know existed that I leave in order to pursue something new."

Roman was the first to clap, followed automatically by others, and much to the continued surprise of the audience, the Head of Slytherin tipped his head in the direction of the Slytherin table and gave a smile. "And now, I do hope that our lovely Headmistress has regained her voice and her ability to speak without assistance." He returned to his place at the table without giving Minerva a chance to keep him up there a second longer.

Though she was glaring at him for the insults, he could've sworn that she whispered _well done_ to him as they passed.

* * *

"Snape's leaving?"

Ginny's question reflected what the rest of the hall was currently thinking.

"And clearly, McGonagall was the only one who knew, judging by the staff's reactions."

"Wonder what he's pursuing, or if that's just fancy leaving talk. You think he's up to his old tricks? He certainly behaved out of character."

"Who cares, it's Snape," Hermione added, and both Bryan and Draco started choking.

" _It's Professor Snape,"_ Draco chorused. "Honestly, Granger."

* * *

The first chance she got, Hermione slipped away to Severus's quarters. "Your _vivacious sprite_ is here," she announced. She had teased him over that particular wording more than twice now.

He groaned. "Putting me on the spot is never a good idea."

"No, it's a terrific idea. Minerva and I had a good laugh earlier over your word choice." She stepped closer, giving his face an enthusiastic greeting which he returned. "Last possible night here. I've gotten so used to your little room here that it'll take a bit getting used to anything else."

He continued kissing her, stopping to whisper, "don't you have your final rounds to do? I'm afraid you'll go down as one of the most… remiss Head Girls in history."

"It's the last bloody night before the Express picks us up tomorrow," she returned hotly. "I refuse to be the most stuck-up Head Girl in history, taking points _after_ the cup has been rewarded."

"I concede." With little effort, he backed her into the wall, using both arms to trap her. Hermione moaned into his mouth, letting her instincts overtake her.

* * *

Surprisingly, Hermione was not the first to wake the next morning. She caught Severus gazing at her, clearly deep in thought.

"What's on your mind? Gods, I'm a mess." She smoothed some of her matted hair behind her ears.

"Stop." He caught her hands and let the remaining strands hover in front of her. "You look lovely. Better yet, you look like you're mine."

Hermione snorted, though she echoed his sentiments and pressed herself closer, thrilling at the feel of his morning wood. "You mean I look thoroughly fucked? I don't think so."

Confusion spread across Severus's face, and luckily Hermione didn't keep him in the dark long. "Not thoroughly _enough_ , considering the thing poking rather insistently at my thigh." Without further ado, she slid herself onto him. His response was instinctive—he grabbed ahold of her by the shoulders and rolled them around so that he could pin her beneath him.

"Not thoroughly enough, you say?"

"Yes," she barely managed, her head too foggy to form a snarkier response. "Yes, Severus!"

He let any other thoughts slip away for the time being as he marveled that he, Severus Snape, could have a willing and gorgeous, not to mention intelligent witch with him. Said witch's soft mewls of pleasure as he tantalizingly drove into her nearly put him over the edge.

Hermione was incoherent, save for something that sounded suspiciously like _harder._ Obliging, Severus pistoned with more force, thrilling at the way it caused her to bounce back onto him. When she clamped her walls down around him, he shuddered and pulled out as quickly as possible.

"Turn around," he rasped.

She didn't need to be told twice. Grasping onto the headboard, she felt sturdy fingers grasp her hips before they were once again joined as one. Perspiration covered both their bodies, and Severus found his hands frequently slipping. Only when Hermione's knees gave and she collapsed with a contented whimper did he allow himself to completely lose control, pounding for all he was worth and then loosening his grip with a groan. Not wanting to crush her, he flipped them so that they were both on their sides. Severus extricated himself and made a slight face at the juices that came with him.

Both were panting loudly. He grabbed his wand off the nightstand to cast a cooling charm.

"Good start to the morning," she mumbled, pressing a kiss to his temple and then wincing at the sweat that she tasted.

Severus didn't respond, though he brushed a stray hair out of her face. A look of alarm crossed his face. "You're—I didn't k—is _she...?"_

"I know what you're trying to say, but I'd rather hear you say it. So I can get a good laugh."

"The baby isn't harmed?"

Hermione laughed, the sound like music to his ears. "It would've been funnier if you'd actually said the word 'killed.' You didn't seem too worried yesterday when you went at it. Let me tell you a story."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, it's not really a story. Just a quick anecdote."

He inclined his head.

"You're the last person to ask whether the baby—or any baby—can be harmed by your _strenuous activity._ You approached me for _so_ much sex—granted, I wanted it too, but that's beside the point—during my pregnancies that I started jokingly refusing on the basis of not interrupting Bryan, then Johnny, then Roman's _beauty sleep_."

He waited for more, but that was evidently all to the story. She wasn't joking when she'd said 'quick _.'_

"I hate to bring this to an end, but someone is at risk of missing the train."

The effect was instantaneous. Hermione bolted out of bed, giving Severus a good view of her goods as she bent to retrieve her discarded clothing. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Gods, I still have to get back to my dorm and clear everything out…"

"I could have, but I calculated everything so that you'd have just enough time. You'll be fine."

" _Severus!_ Giving him a hasty peck on the lips, she dashed off. At the door, she turned around. "I'll see you at the cottage, yes?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Love you!" She was out the door before he had a chance to form a response, clearly not expecting one. Therefore, she didn't hear the _love you too_ that he self-consciously mumbled to the door after she'd departed.

* * *

To her surprise, Draco wasn't waiting for her alone outside their shared dorms. Astoria was with him, and they seemed to be nervously chatting around each other. When Draco caught side of her, he relaxed.

"Lost track of time?"

Hermione pretended to scowl, but she quickly schooled it into a warm expression when she addressed Astoria. "Hi there." She turned again. "Draco, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Are you daft? We're already late. I'm only here because both our presences are required to lock the place down for the holidays. C'mon!"

"As if that takes a lot of time." Pulling out her wand, she waited until Draco was next to her and then did a series of taps on the entrance, undoing their chosen password and leaving it free for their successors. Then, the three of them sprinted off, Hermione trying to make conversation while running.

"So, are you and Draco—"

"Granger!" He puffed.

"We're just friends." The blonde girl clearly avoided Draco's eyes.

"Mhm."

"And you and Draco?"

Hermione almost tripped. "Oh Gods, we're just friends. Not in the way you said it, but in the real, completely platonic way."

They finally made it out the main doors. Hermione and Astoria stopped in their tracks while Draco had to backtrack after running past them.

"I get that you two don't have my endurance but—"

"Draco. Shut up."

"You also don't have our smarts. We're out of the castle now. If you'd rather sprint the rest of the way, you do you." Hermione shared a look with Astoria, hoping she conveyed a sense of camaraderie. "As for us, we'll be apparating directly to Hogsmeade Station." The two girls popped away. Hermione had only a second to beam at Astoria and tell her what a champ she'd landed in the Malfoy heir before Draco popped in.

Since most of the students made the walk to the station instead of apparition as they'd done, they weren't as late as they could be. There were still a few stragglers rushing to the train.

"I'm going to go see if my friends saved room for me," Hermione said by way of parting. "If you two need a compartment, feel free to find me." She gave them a final smile before rushing off.

Draco and Astoria were starting out? She was fairly sure that they didn't truly meet until after Draco's repeated seventh year last time around. Hermione wondered what spurred the difference this time, but she didn't worry too hard. It seemed that fate had a way of putting two people together.

Passing through the open compartments, the first familiar face she saw was Roman. He was with a group of four other young wizards, presumably also first years. She lingered for just a second longer than was necessary, and when she caught Roman's eye, he beamed—something that Hermione automatically returned.

What a sweetheart. She would be crushed when he started becoming embarrassed of her.

Unfortunately for her maternal heart, she happened upon the compartment containing Ginny before she had a chance to spot her other two. Neville looked to be just twiddling his thumbs while Ginny was buried in what appeared to be a quidditch magazine.

"There you are! I was just starting to get worried."

"Just had to take care of some Head Girl duties, Gin." She slid into a seat, enlarging her trunk and pulling out a notebook and pen before setting it up top in the space provided.

"What are you writing?" Neville looked over at her curiously.

"I'm not too sure, actually. Just planning. I always like to write when I'm on the go." She stared blankly at the notebook, having too much on her mind to transfer to the notebook. Instead, she looked out the window and started absentmindedly sketching the Scottish Highlands.

Tomorrow was the scheduled meeting with Harry and Ron. Though some apprehension still filled her, her confidence had been steadily growing the more she confided in people—first Draco and then Minerva. The more she spoke about it, the less absurd it seemed. She could only hope that her two oldest friends thought the same. Surreptitiously, Hermione glanced at Ginny. The girl would hate that she had kept such a thing from her the moment she found out. In her defense, she and Ginny simply didn't reach that level of closeness—they had done well this year, in her opinion, but it was no comparison to the degree of comfort she always felt around Draco.

The door slid open; a scrawny boy took one look at the occupants before flushing and closing the door.

"Poor sod," Ginny remarked. "It's hard to find your mates after the first ten minutes when they've all got the compartment doors closed."

"Speaking of that," Neville said quickly, "I told Hannah I'd find her at some point. It's probably earlier than she's expecting me, but…"

Hermione gave an encouraging nod. "No worries. Go on, Nev!"

When he was out, she bit her lip and glanced again at the youngest Weasley. "Gin?"

"Hm?"

"Did Harry tell you that I'm meeting with him and Ron tomorrow at Grimmauld?"

"He's mentioned it, yeah."

"Oh."

Ginny put down her magazine, focusing on Hermione. "Why do you sound off?"

"They haven't told you anything?"

Her brows furrowed. "Not that I know of. Is there something?"

Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Yeah. Last time they were here, I told them something. I'm bringing it up now because, well, I feel bad about keeping you in the dark for so long especially when it's something that we've discussed so many times."

"Something we've disc… a wizard? You're seeing someone?"

"Yeah. A little more than that, though. I'm pregnant." The word rolled off her instinctively, and she felt laughter bubble out of her as she realized how terrible it sounded without more context. Ginny's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Who's the father? _Hermione!_ All this time I thought you were being a prude! You… Really?"

Much to her credit, Hermione didn't sense any disappointment or impending lecture, only surprise. "I'm going about this all wrong. Yes, I'm pregnant, but it wasn't unplanned. Sort of."

" _What_?"

"And, mind you, my being pregnant was _not_ what I told Harry and Ron, despite what I just made it sound. I told them that I was seeing Severus."

Ginny nearly jumped out of her seat. "Severus _Snape_?"

"No, Severus Potter, Harry's identical twin. Of course Severus Snape!"

"That was a rhetorical question! You and _Snape?_ And he got you knocked up? You're carrying Snape's baby? Hermione, my eyes!" This time, Ginny did jump out of her seat. She almost collided into Hermione, her hands going to the other girl's shoulders to steel herself.

"Your eyes?" Hermione asked it, a smile on her face, even though she knew _exactly_ what the other girl meant.

"I'm imagining he and you. Gods, with that nose, is he…?"

"I'm not one to brag, but… yes. Someone blessed him down there, that's for sure. You're taking this a lot better than your other half and your brother."

Ginny waved it aside. "Oh, they're boys. They don't see the value of this conversation. I'm dying to know more! How does he do it? Merlin, I _knew_ he was a sexual being!"

Hermione pretended to back away from Ginny in horror, not all of it feigned. "I'm not sure I like the fact that you thought of my h—my man as a, and I quote, sexual being. I'm doubly sure that he wouldn't like it."

Ginny made a loop with her fingers. "This thick?" Then, she put two fingers out, separating them. "And this long?"

"Man, are you crude." She couldn't help it. She burst into laughter. At least Ginny was so focused on _this_ instead of the fact that she'd been so secretive.

"Longer?"

"Ginny."

"He must've been, for you to bloody want to carry his child. That's some dedication."

"About that…"

Ginny's eyes lit up. "There's more?"

"There's a lot more."

* * *

"Not a word," Hermione repeated for the umpteenth time as she and Ginny exited the train. "Harry and Ron are finding out tomorrow and not a second earlier."

"Yes, you've said!"

"I'm only afraid that your reaction falsely makes me think that there won't still be an explosion to look forward to."

"Surely your having this background will force them to see sense? After all, they had to have accepted it your first time around, so it's nothing they're not already capable of."

Hermione had no response to that, having not gone terribly into detail.

"Alright, I sense that the mother hen wants to get to her chicks." Ginny made clucking noises.

"Bye to you, too. See you tomorrow!"

Hermione disillusioned herself and was just about to alter her appearance when she spotted her parents. Clearly, she wasn't the only who'd seen. Roman was just a second away from landing into Jean's arms. She made her way over as well.

"Mum, Dad, Roman—don't be scared, only I'm disillusioned."

Her mother jumped half a mile in the air, landing with her hand on her heart. "Why are you invisible again?"

"If you're to be seen as family of the Sawyers, it wouldn't do to have Hermione Granger also be associated. How did you know to come here today?"

"Hermione, it might've been twenty some years for you, but we've been picking you up here for the past seven years, bar last. Where are the other two?"

"Making their way. Shouldn't be much longer."

Though she could've easily expanded the inside of her parents' sedan to fit one more person, Hermione opted instead to apparate directly to her childhood home, giving the grandparents some one-on-one time with the boys.

She was only a little bit surprised to see Turnage already there—she knew the elf frequented her parents' place—and the two steadily worked on preparing a welcome-back meal.

* * *

 **We all have that friend (Ginny)... haha! Now, if only Harry and Ron were so interested in _that_ aspect—everything would be easier, wouldn't it? x**


	50. Chapter 50

**Note: John and Johnny get confusing a bit – just know that when I say John, it isn't a typo and it refers to Hermione's father!**

* * *

By the time the Grangers' car finally pulled onto the driveway, it was dark out. Hermione had dinner ready on the table, though if she was being honest, it was Turnage who did the bulk of the work.

"Mum!" Roman ran over and embraced her, much to her delight.

"Gee, it isn't as if you've seen her nearly every day for the past how many months?"

"If he stops being so sweet because of you, Bryan, you'll regret it," Hermione joked. She was in full mum mode now. "Shoes off, trunks in the corner, wash your hands! Hurry up, don't let dinner get cold."

The three of them ran off, presumably to the loo, while her parents edged up to her. "You're in your element." Her mother gave her a hug while her father clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Good year? How is everything with… their father?"

"A lot went on, that's for sure." She made a face, thinking of some of the less desirable happenings. "He really loves them, though. It's touching. He even decided to resign, and that was long before he found out about..."

"About?"

"The boys didn't mention it?"

Jean's answer was drowned out by the heavy patter of the crew as they rejoined the family in the dining room.

"So, Roman mentioned that you five spent a weekend down in the cottage—more importantly, I learned that their father is an avid fisherman."

"He isn't yet," Bryan threw in. "That's somewhat of an understatement, given that he's gone just the once."

John's eyes positively gleamed. "I ought to take him soon, before he becomes better. He sounds like one that won't be easily intimidated, so I'm using whatever I can get."

"Oh, Dad," Hermione laughed. "You're my father. As such, he's already _completely_ intimidated by you."

"You've brought me up?"

"No, never. Trust me though, I just know."

"Humph."

The silence lasted for only a second before Roman broke it. "When's Dad coming, then?"

"Staff are required to stay on for a few days longer, but I expect him to be done early next week, perhaps Wednesday or Thursday, maybe even Friday."

"That's a long time from today."

"It'll be here before you know it," Jean consoled. Of the three boys, Roman was the one that she most closely considered a grandchild, only because the others were comparatively so much older—for heaven's sake, Bryan was just a year younger than Hermione.

"Speaking of _him_ —"

"You can call him Severus, Dad," Hermione lightly rebuked. "It's been 'him' and 'their father' all this time, and seeing as we have a lot of testosterone under this roof, it would spare some confusion at one point or another to have one less person be referred to by only male pronouns."

"Alright. You said earlier that he resigned long before he found out about something. What was that something?"

"Oh, Mum's pregnant," Bryan said easily. The hush that followed was deafening, and he was relieved to see that his mother wasn't upset with him. In fact, she looked amused.

"Well, that answers the question," Jean muttered. "Of how far you two have gone, that is," she added quietly, throwing a disapproving look at her daughter. "Pregnant! At nineteen!"

"Wait, Mum," Johnny said quickly. "Before you start talking, I just had a thought. Remember when Grandma and Grandpa just found out about Dad being who he was, and you said that he was only nineteen years older than you, as in he wasn't old enough to be your father? I'm fairly sure your exact words were 'people don't go around having children at nineteen.'" He smirked, giving his mother a sly glance. "Speak for yourself."

Hermione had to smile at her son's antics. "You're not the only one with good memory, but I'm impressed nonetheless. However, I'll have you know that I said ' _most_ people.'"

Jean continued to throw disbelieving looks at Hermione while John pursed his lips, likely feeling protective of his little girl. They were both surprised when Hermione started laughing, the smile still on her lips.

"That wasn't as explosive a reaction as I had imagined." She paused, making sure to have eye contact with both of her parents before continuing. "Yes, I'm expecting, and I couldn't be happier. I never spoke about it, but I lost a child when we were transported here. I was more than halfway. She would've been born in October. It was… it continues to be difficult."

Jean immediately sobered. "Oh, Hermione…"

"It's fine. I chose not to mention it. The thing is, I think magic took her from me—it wasn't a traditional miscarriage, if that's even a thing—I simply landed here with all traces of her existence gone. She became a mere memory. And yet… She's come to me twice now, in dreams. Not just any dream, no. Dreams that have been proven to be more than mere hallucinations."

"Are magical dreams different from our dreams? Don't tell me you dream differently?"

"No, Dad. We're not that outlandish." Nearby, Johnny chuckled. The three of them were eating in silence but listening in, letting the 'adults' talk. "I think it was a visit from the other side. She met me in a place that I'd never in my life seen before. The next morning, I went there and sure enough, the place was real."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, my point in bringing Eloise up—"

"That was her name?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet name."

Hermione flashed a smile. "What I'm trying to say is, due to magic, I'm fairly sure that this—" She gestured at her midsection— "is Eloise. I understand that sounds like wishful thinking, but I'm almost certain it's the case. So yeah, I'm absolutely _jovial_ to be pregnant. Even if it weren't her, I wouldn't have minded."

"I suppose we don't have any right to judge how you choose to live your life," Jean finally conceded. "You're an adult."

"Exactly." Hermione gave her mother a grateful smile before focusing the conversation back on everyone. "Bryan, tell Grandpa your aspirations. He's going to love it!"

The young man in question slunk back into his seat. "Muuuum!"

"Now you've gotten my interest," John said. "Something I'd like? That you also like? Unless it's…" He trailed off, gesturing for Bryan to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, it's football related. I'm looking to manage. I know it's shooting high—" Here, he shot another annoyed glance at his mother— "but I'm taking my chances. There are a lot of minor clubs that I could foreseeably work my way through."

"Football," Jean remarked. "What about magic, though? Surely you're not giving it up?"

"Grandma, a wizard can't truly give up magic. That would be akin to suppressing all your instincts. I love magic, but I didn't care for any of the magical jobs I looked into. Just look at Mum—she worked as a bookkeeper, and she didn't need magic for that."

"It did make sorting easier, though," Hermione put in.

"Well, yeah, for the little things. I only mean that it isn't required for witches and wizards to do a job that requires magic."

"Of course."

"I'll have to listen for your name through the grapevine, then. Bryan Sawyer, manager of Manchester United. Or would it be Bryan Snape?"

Bryan rolled his eyes at the idea of him rising all the way to be United's coach. "Very funny. As for the name… I fully intend to apply and interview with my real name. I'd need to create false documents either way."

"Speaking of being Bryan Snape," Jean said suddenly, "my sister called the other day. She's invited us all to her place next month for a summer party."

"Aunt Josephine?" Hermione checked.

"You don't have any other aunts, Hermione."

"Hm. By her place, you mean the states, right? That's quite far."

"Holdup. You said speaking of being Bryan Snape. What does me being myself have to do with this?"

"You can't be Hermione's son if you were to visit Josephine's family," Jean stated, as if it were obvious. "I've been thinking of how this would all work. Instead, you could be the three children from your father's 'previous' marriage with someone old enough to have children your ages."

"Previous marriage?" Roman piped in. "But that's—"

"For the purposes of bringing four extra people along, though—"

Hermione set down her fork. There was way too much going on for her to digest. "Mum. You haven't even met Severus yet. Let's get to that step before you pressure him into seeing the extended family, whom I also haven't seen in—how many years? And I don't mean my trip through time."

Josephine had married an American and settled on the other side of the pond. The sisters used to visit once every other year, but it had become increasingly hard to schedule. With Hermione's busy summers at Grimmauld and school year in Scotland, she saw even less of them.

"It's just a get-together. A grill—you know, the way they're so fond of doing in the American south. I hear it's mostly her husband's family that are involved, especially as that side is larger and in the same country, so most everyone is meeting everyone fresh."

"That doesn't make much sense," Johnny put in. "Wouldn't we be the strangers if the husbands' family was there and already knew each other?"

"I only meant that you'll be as much strangers to them as they are to you."

"Ha," Johnny commented, nodding to himself. "Dad'll hate it. I can't wait."

Hermione snorted. Summer was here.

* * *

They didn't stay too long after dinner, being all knackered from the long train ride already. The next morning dawned bright and clear, but Hermione felt a certain unease wash over her.

None of her kids felt it, having taken the first opportunity to soak up the sun and natural scenery of Cornwall. Earlier, Bryan had teased her for spending so much time picking an outfit to meet her friends. She deserved it, she supposed.

Now, with just an hour to go, she had joined the boys by the cliffs, letting the crashing sea relax her. So relaxed was she that she didn't spot the owl flying toward her until it was nearly in front of her face.

 _I will arrive on Wednesday at ten. Send them my regards._

 _S_

Roman was running over, having spotted the familiar owl. "What does Dad say?"

He read the letter, first becoming excited at getting a concrete arrival date and then becoming disappointed at the letter's brevity. "Can I write a response?"

Severus's owl had flown away, but that didn't mean anything. "Sure. Just take Albrecht or Maggie." The boy had already started running back to the cottage for parchment. "On second thought, bring it to me after you're done so I can add a few lines!" She wasn't sure if he'd heard.

Bryan trod over, wanting to read the letter too.

"You'll watch over each other when I'm gone, right?"

"You sound like you're dying. I assume you mean when you go to Grimmauld today? Mum, we don't need babysitters. We'll be fine."

Hermione returned the eyeroll before flickering her eyes to the sea, where Johnny was doing some sort of surfing with what he'd informed her was called a _foilboard._ "Too much for my heart and eyes to handle, at any point. Enjoy it, although you can't say I've ever stopped you from your fun."

Bryan faked a cough that sounded suspiciously like _flying._

"You don't even like flying!"

"Lucky me, too. You would've tried to stop me, even if unconsciously. I don't envy Roman."

"Well. Humph. It's time for me to set off, anyway." She tried to get Johnny's attention, but he couldn't hear her. "There's food in the fridge, but I'm aware that you lot have your own means as well."

Bryan nodded absentmindedly before pausing. "Wait! Mum… you also take care. Don't get too worked up or anything. It can't be good for, you know." He reddened slightly and dashed off, not seeing the terrific beam that his words brought to his mother.

* * *

Grimmauld Place still seemed as abandoned as she remembered—though Harry and now Ron had taken up residence, it was only the rooms they frequented that looked lived-in—the rest was left in its original state.

The wards let her in with ease, but she felt just the slightest twinge coming from her midsection. Clearly, they didn't recognize the child within her, but they were powerless to do anything. It suddenly occurred to Hermione that that could be one way to get past all the secret keeping from the war years, if one was willing to wait that long—bring an unborn child through the wards and wait for that child to grow into someone that no one knew had access. She shook her head, cursing herself for letting her thoughts always be a million places at once.

The two boys were nowhere to be seen, but in their defense, she was early. Hermione headed toward the room they'd always used to take meals, having a seat at the table to compose herself. Bryan's parting words still left a feeling of warmth through her, and Severus's letter, though brief, had encouraged her.

A few minutes after their scheduled time, both of them made their entrance. Ron sighed in relief upon spotting her, which confused her until he opened his mouth.

"I was worried you wouldn't be alone," he said sheepishly. It was obvious who he meant.

"Never considered bringing Severus today," she returned automatically. Both boys winced at how easily the name slipped from her lips.

"Still happening, then?" Harry took a seat, followed by Ron. "Everything's still rainbows and unicorns?" Ron snickered. "Here, let me get us something to drink." He called for Kreacher and asked for firewhiskey.

"I'll have pumpkin juice instead, thanks," Hermione said. "Harry, it's not even noon! Even if I liked firewhiskey, I wouldn't want one this early." That much was true; her nose crinkled at the thought of the strong wizarding alcohol so fond among novice drinkers.

"Sorry. I figured we'd all need one if we were going to be discussing Snape."

She frowned at him.

"You mentioned in one of the letters that there was more to the story," Harry continued. "And so…"

"Alright. I'm going to tell a story— _the_ story, and I would appreciate if you two stayed silent until I finished." She paused. "There's quite some buildup, and I've had nearly a year to think of this. You'll understand when I'm done."

She made sure to have eye contact with both of them before beginning.

"The first seventeen years of my life you are both aware of. After that troll episode, we did everything together—even saved the world together. The year immediately following that, though, is markedly different from what you believe it was. Yes, I went back to take my NEWTs while you two went into Auror training. However, apart from meeting my future best friend… it was not out of the ordinary. You two were not happy about my friendship with Draco, and I suppose that influenced things later on as well."

"Why—"

Harry hastily shushed Ron. "She said not to interrupt," he hissed. Hermione gave him a grateful look.

"I took my first job, a small entry-level position in the portkey office at the Ministry. It was not what I wanted, but the opportunity came up, and all I was looking for was enough earnings to start what I really wanted to do—open my own bookshop. So I stayed at the Ministry for two years. Before those two years were up, however, I met the man I would one day marry.

"Neither of us expected that we would develop feelings for each other, but it happened. When I finally introduced him to you, both of you flew off your rocker. I think I had already provoked your ire by spending so much time around Draco at the time. Or maybe it was because I was weak and easily taken advantage of during that stage of my life. Whatever the case, you couldn't handle the fact that I was seeing Severus Snape, and our friendship, which had already begun to drift apart after the war, slowly disintegrated.

"By this point, I was at a loss. I _hated_ the press more than anything—they hounded me, and I've always been one to enjoy my privacy. If I even had to hide from my own friends, well, then, what was the point? Severus shared my thoughts on his privacy—tenfold, even—and we moved out of the country. I quit my job at the Ministry and opened my bookshop. Everything was finally going my way.

"Over the years, three children followed. However, in 2022, Severus passed away. He was terminally ill, so it wasn't a surprise, but it still crushed us." She finally paused to let everything sink in, though she tried to get back on track as quickly as possible and avoided her friends' eyes, not wanting their confusion to distract her. "In case you haven't caught on, I'm from the future. Two months after he left us, my sons and I were transported back to 1998. I'm a different person than I was the last time I lived through 1998, Harry, Ron. I'm older, wiser, and just a tad more cynical, after having gone through the loss of my husband and—and so much more."

"Can—can we talk now?"

She nodded.

"You're from the future?"

"I just said that, yes."

"Well, how long have you been from the future?

Hermione hesitated. "Just about a year," she finally answered truthfully.

" _A year_? You've kept this from us for a year? Understandable that we lost contact while you were at school, but the summer before…"

"I was grieving, and the truth is, we hadn't been close in decades. Excuse me for wanting to settle in properly and continue living my quiet existence. It's what I've grown used to."

Both Harry and Ron looked a combination of surprised and contrite at the proclamation that their friendship had broken down.

Hermione tentatively placed each of her hands on one of her friends'. "I'm sorry if my being distant has hurt either of you. Only, it's been over twenty years for me, and my priorities have long changed."

Ron looked like he had swallowed a hard pill, and Harry didn't look too different. "You married Snape and had his kids?"

She nodded. "You've met my eldest already. Bryan."

"The one who took you to the ball and who we happened upon in your room with Malfoy?"

"The one and only."

"That's so weird," Ron muttered before he could help it. Luckily, Hermione didn't take offense.

"It's weirder for them, being stuck in this time with their mother looking so young."

She watched as Harry downed another glass of firewhiskey, calling for Kreacher to give him another, and she gave him a disapproving look. Surprisingly, that made him smile just the slightest. "Snape still gives me the creeps, 'Mione, but you've obviously grown into yourself. You let him get you up the duff three times—which sounds so unlike you, by the way—and you _still_ want to be with him, given the chance to start anew, so I suppose he isn't too bad. Hell, isn't your youngest a first year? I don't see Snape being father material, but it would only be fair to the kid…"

Hermione was so moved that she got out of her seat and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. The action was so maternal that the latter winced. She then turned to Ron, who shrugged. "I'm not as good as talking—never will be—but I echo that. After everything you've said, we're the only one with things to lose. You would never choose two people you'd long lost close contact with over the father of your many children. We'd be foolish to try."

Hermione beamed.

"Hey! I don't get a kiss too?"

She raised an eyebrow, causing Ron to shudder at the similarities to Severus. "Do you want one?"

"On second thought, I think I'm alright."

There was a comfortable silence as Hermione pondered which way to take the conversation.

"You were wrong about one thing, though, Harry," she finally said aloud. "Well, partly wrong, at any rate. My youngest _is_ a first year, but he won't be for long. I don't mean that he's about to be a second year. I mean that… he's going to have a younger sister soon."

Harry put down his glass before he could drop it, and Ron stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Oh dear. Have I broken you?"

"You're pregnant?"

"No, I'm adopting."

"Thank Merlin."

"Yes, I am pregnant! Honestly." She shook her head in amusement. "I couldn't be more thrilled."

"At nineteen?"

"You sound like my mother. And it's forty-three."

"Forty-three," Ron croaked. "That's ancient."

Hermione's laughter ran throughout the room. "And you two are babies. Just about the same age as my son."

* * *

Their mother had been away for longer than they'd expected, and at least two out of the three were concerned.

"Stop pacing," Bryan snapped, though his eyes held a certain tightness.

"What if they've killed her?"

"Don't be absurd. They're not evil, even if they are dunderheads."

"How would you know?" Johnny returned, not fully placated. "We hardly know them, other than the one time we went over for Christmas when I was what, four? And the other time we went years later. I only remember Hugo trouncing me at chess. Nothing about his parents."

"Get a grip, will you? You're making me stressed. Why can't we be like the little guy?" He motioned toward Roman, who was oblivious to their hushed conversation as he sat by the window and sketched the waves with some charcoals. "There's nothing we can do but relax and wait. We can't get into Grimmauld Place, and who knows if they've decided to go out for lunch?"

"Wait a sec." Johnny's eyes were crinkled. "I thought the whole deal with being secret-kept was that people in on the secret knew the location. We flat out know that the house is No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Isn't that enough?"

Bryan gave it some genuine thought before sighing. "I doubt it's the Fidelius that would keep us out. We're not the only non-members of the Order that know the location. I bet it's wards now. But you have a point. We can floocall. Mind you, if she's not there it doesn't mean anything. They could have relocated."

They rushed to the fireplace, with Johnny eagerly throwing some powder in and calling out the address. No one answered at first, as was customary with floocalls, but eventually the face of a confused Harry Potter became visible.

"No one's ever—hey, you're Bryan, aren't you? And you—one of Hermione's other sons?"

"Do I look ten?" Johnny retorted. "Is it not evident which other son I am? Where's Mum?"

They watched as Harry turned his head and hollered for Hermione to come over. Both boys sagged in relief when they spotted her. She, however, immediately jumped to conclusions. "Bryan… Johnny? Did something happen? Is Roman alright?"

"He's fine. We were worried about you. You were gone for hours."

Hermione checked the time and gasped. After telling her story, she and her friends had _really_ caught up—unlike the other time where she was rushing it the entire time. She hadn't even noticed that it had gotten so late, but now that it was in her mind, she really did want to head back.

Bryan and Johnny watched through the flames as their mother pushed her two friends closer, clearly suggesting that they meet her two elder children. It was as hilariously awkward as expected; Ron went with a "hey man" while Harry asked if they liked quidditch, which both boys vehemently answered in the negative. Harry and Ron turned to stare at Hermione as if that were the biggest crime ever. They clearly blamed her. She was shaking with laughter.

"We should meet again, when we're not separated by fire," Hermione suggested.

"Wait! Before you go, I almost forgot—Molly told us to tell you that you're invited to a family lunch at the Burrow on Monday."

"Oh, that's right," Ron added, suddenly recalling that. "Mum did tell us to say that. You could probably bring those two…?"

His voice was unsure, and Hermione hesitated as well. "I… Well, I'm definitely not in the mood to explain _everything_ to your whole family, not that I'm required to, mind you. If I do go, it'll be alone." She thought about it some more. Monday? Severus wouldn't be back yet, and she wanted time to pass as quickly as possible before he showed up. Surely a visit to the Burrow was due. "Ninety percent. If I don't owl, assume that I'll be there. Noon?"

The two nodded.

Giving her friends a hug—though it still felt odd—Hermione stepped through the floo and landed back in the cottage.

* * *

Back up at the castle, Severus read the lengthy letter from Roman with a smile on his face. That boy… He wished the small soon-to-be second year were here with him now. Originally one to treasure his peace and quiet, he now felt a particular word he'd never felt before— _lonely._ Oh, he'd still run into various staff members, who were all, like him, required to stay back and prepare the castle for the upcoming fall term. There were still exams to grade, and though students didn't get their results until July, staff were given a much earlier deadline to work with.

Not one to bother with idle chit-chat and the optional meetings, he could gather that he was ahead in the grading compared to his colleagues. Almost there… He wondered why it was a rule that it had to be done within the castle itself, but he supposed it was for good reason—who would want to think about work once the summer holidays began?

He knew his letter had been short. Roman had even admonished him for it in his opposite-of-short reply. Were the boy to have seen his rubbish bin, though, he would have found more than a few crumbled up attempts before the final one he'd gone with. Some were longer than others, some more intimate, and some too revealing of his tenderness toward them… and he felt uncomfortable reading the words that bared his soul. In person, it could be wrangled out of him—but in words? He'd gone the safe route instead.

He didn't have many belongings to start with, and so even though he'd gathered everything he planned to take with him, his quarters still looked somewhat similar.

Minerva only stopped in a few times; as Headmistress, her workload was heavier than the rest of them, especially at this time of year. It was all the administrative headache that he never wanted and never would be a part of. Annoyingly enough, fellow members of staff had taken to stopping in and bidding him farewell. More than one—Sprout and her buddies came to mind—were clearly trying to find out what had prompted his decision. He sent them off with his normal, acerbic self, feeling cheered that he still had it.

It was that article in the Prophet—it had to be. News traveled fast. He didn't understand how something so inconsequential could warrant a two page spread, but he supposed he should be thankful that the author wasn't Rita Skeeter. The article was surprisingly neutral, if not just a tad obsequious in its support of him. Too many personal details were revealed, and why had they felt the need to mention his mother's gobstones stats? Bloody stupid.

He missed his family.


	51. Chapter 51

**This is a present to all the late-night Friday readers! Otherwise, happy Saturday morning? Noon? Or whenever y'all get to this :)**

* * *

"You invited Lia," Hermione repeated. "To the museum with Grandma and Grandpa? And me?"

Being an early riser, Hermione was downstairs early fixing a little something for herself to eat and enjoying the scenery outside the window when Bryan came down and took a seat beside her.

"Grandma suggested it after I said that she knew we were all related somehow."

"It's fine, I was just surprised is all. When was this?" She took a bite out of her omelette and cut a piece off, offering it to Bryan. "You'll have to make your own later. I wasn't expecting you to be awake."

"It's fine. To answer your question, Grandma brought it up on the car back from the station."

"Hm. Forgot you guys had all that time. So where's she meeting us? Where does she live, anyway? Also, toast?"

For whatever reason, Bryan found this amusing. "Mum, you don't have to offer me all of your food, especially since you only made enough for yourself. It's yours, eat it."

"Suit yourself."

Bryan stuck out his tongue, feeling very light-hearted. "So, Lia's from Appleby, up in North Lincolnshire. Even if she did know enough about muggles to take a train, it would still be at least four hours to the museum."

"And sixteen some hours to here." Hermione gave him a knowing look.

Bryan brushed her remark away. "Luckily enough, we're not constrained by muggle transportation, so I said that Turnage could get her."

"Sure." She paused, giving her eldest a playful look. "So you're on holiday with your English 'cousin' and her family?"

He scoffed at her. "You came up with that, not me. You don't have the right to come at me with that."

* * *

He had marked papers all through the night in an attempt to get them done with. Forever and ever. Just as the sun was preparing to rise—not that he saw much of it in the dungeons—he completed the last one and dozed off right there at his desk.

That was how Minerva found him the next morning.

"Severus—Merlin, have you finished already?"

He awoke immediately, the circles visible under his eyes. "Done, finished, complete. Never again."

"Well, I'm glad I don't have that aspect of teaching anymore."

She stood there, staring expectantly at him, and he had no idea what she wanted him to say. He looked blankly at her.

"As Headmistress, I'm allowed to let you go before the required three weekdays after the students have left. You clearly miss them. Go."

Severus tried not to let his happiness show and almost succeeded. Still, he suppressed the majority of his glee, trying to look nonchalant. "Did you not think I would miss _you_ if I left now?"

Minerva pretended to blush, using one of her hands to dab at her cheeks. "Oh, hush. You're even packed despite it being only Sunday. Out with you! If you're still here by noon…" She walked closer to where he was seated, and he automatically rose. Then, she wrapped her arms around him while he stood there, stiff as a board, until he awkwardly relearned how to bend his arms to apply a few pats to her back.

"Oh, Severus. You'll keep in touch?"

"Don't be daft."

* * *

The four of them went to Jean and John's place first, as it had been their idea to go to the history museum in the city, a forty-five-minute drive from their home in Oxfordshire.

"Road trip again!" Roman shouted. This time, Hermione did enlarge the vehicle to fit them all.

"You _really_ have to expose him to more non-magical things if he thinks forty-five minutes qualifies as a road trip, Hermione," Jean laughed from her place in the front passenger seat.

"Oi! We nearly lived as muggles. I just didn't find wasting hours on transportation necessary when it wasn't."

"What does your girl look like again, Bryan? Crazy, I'm meeting my grandson's significant other before even my daughter's." They all managed to find the humor in that.

"She's really tall and has dark hair, even darker than Johnny's. That makes her eyes stand out."

Hermione snorted at the description. "She's sweet, Dad. Very quiet, very unassuming. I hope you don't overwhelm her. I'll give you free reign when you finally meet Severus, but I'd advise you to tread carefully with Lia."

"Nonsense! With Severus, I'm the scary father-in-law. Ahem, future father-in-law. With this girl, I'm just the fun-loving grandpa."

The rest of the trip was more rambunctious. Much to Jean's protests, they had the music loud and blasting, requiring them all to shout at each other to hear. John somehow kept changing the topic to United's amazing season, which, judging by the looks his grandsons were giving him, was something that he'd also done on the other car ride a few days ago.

When they finally parked in the museum lot, Bryan put up a notice-me-not around the area and called for Turnage, who then went and apparated in with Lia. Introductions were made, shy smiles were exchanged, and the party of seven found their way into the exhibit.

* * *

Severus blamed his over-excitement on his lack of sleep. The old him would not have gleefully stepped into the floo with thoughts of how happy his children would be to see him so early. The old him would not have shown up unannounced at any house unless he wanted to get the upper hand.

Most importantly, the old him would not have gone anywhere after the summer holidays but Spinner's End.

He brushed off some of the soot on his cloak, only to find the cottage completely devoid of human sound. It was clearly lived-in, with what he recognized to be one of Bryan's shirts tossed carelessly on the ground, but no one was home. He was about to go and check the grounds when Turnage popped in, likely because she felt his presence in the family home.

"They is with the Grangers."

"I see." The disappointment that hit him was harder than he liked. "And when might they return?"

"After supper. Dinner is being with the Grangers too."

That was a bloody long time from now. What good was it for him to have finished his grading and get out in the morning if he couldn't even see them until nighttime?

Turnage gave him a challenging look, and he scowled in response. "Do not tell them I was by." Without waiting for her reply, he disapparated with a crack back to his childhood home.

He didn't unpack his trunk. There wasn't much to take out, anyway. He debated making a pot of tea, but exhaustion won out and he found himself in bed.

That was when the knocks started.

No one had ever knocked on his door before. Ever. Not even the postman. Resolving to ignore whatever muggle door-to-door seller it probably was, he shut his eyes. The pounding continued. Snarling, he stuffed his shoes on and made his way to the door. He tried peering through the window, but the angle was such that he couldn't see where he wanted to, and his damn door didn't have a peephole to look through. In the end, his curiosity won him over. Or maybe it was his desire to snarl at some strangers after not catching his family at the right time.

The moment he unlocked and opened the door, there was a blinding flash in his face. When he got rid of the spots in his eyes, he could see more than a few reporters with quills eagerly writing on their pads.

"Professor Snape, records show that you've lived in your childhood home since, well, your birth. Why is that?"

"Why did you decide to leave Hogwarts, after you had already decided to return there after the war?"

"Does You-Know-Who still haunt your memories?"

"Out!" His hands itched toward his wand, but he thought better of it. "This is a muggle neighborhood," he hissed. "Does the Statute of Secrecy mean so little to you? _Stop snapping photos!_ "

"I'll give you two hundred galleons for an exclusive interview. Our readers are just dying to know more about the man that fooled the darkest wizard alive!"

"I wouldn't do it for a thousand galleons. Leave, now, or you'll regret it." He slammed the door in their faces, glad that he'd had a ward around the interior of the house. Since it was a muggle neighborhood and since the house had always been known to the muggles, he couldn't just disguise it like No. 12. Then again, he'd never needed to before.

He could hear the sound of flash and reporters talking loudly to themselves, and he made out an argument on who got the right to publish the photos. Well. He hoped they all self-imploded. In the meantime, if Spinner's End was compromised… he had things to do. It wasn't as if he'd ever been fond of the place. Sleep eluded him.

* * *

"I only just realized," John said suddenly when he, Jean, and Hermione were hovering by an exhibit. "I'm not supposed to be the grandpa. I'm the uncle." He chanced a glance ahead, where the four youngsters were moving at their own pace through the many displays and panels. "No wonder Bryan kept giving me those looks. I thought I was just exercising my fun grandfatherly rights."

"Took you long enough," Hermione remarked. "Fun uncles exist too, so you're alright."

"I should hope so. Listen, how's Severus doing? I'm really itching to…" He balled his right hand into a fist and punched it into his open left.

"You're too soft." She laughed, as did Jean. Everyone knew that it was Hermione's mother who was tougher.

"Only on my little girl. He's already done unimaginable things to you."

"Dad! Don't be weird."

"Was I wrong?"

"Argh!" She walked ahead to join Lia, but then thought better of it and made her way toward Roman instead, who happened to be closer in proximity to her than Johnny.

"Hi, stranger." She smiled at him and turned to read the panel in front of them.

"Seriously, though. He—" John had caught up to her again, and there was a joking grin on his face.

"I'm trying to read about Newton!" Hermione turned and pretended to glare at her father. "Shove off, will you?" John did an exaggerated widening of his eyes before backing off, much to both Hermione and Roman's amusement.

"You'll never guess what Bryan's standing in front of," Roman said to her. "Don't look!"

"Something funny?"

" _History of Rail Transport in Great Britain,_ " he mocked. "Trains. Why is he so predictable?"

Hermione tried to hold in her chuckle but failed, mostly due to Roman's tone of voice and not Bryan's childhood obsession. "I mean, trains can be pretty fun."

Roman rolled his eyes. "There was a corner in the literature section that had Tennyson, did you see? There was even an excerpt from _The Lady of Shalott."_ His eyes had brightened, as they often did when he was excited about something. _"_ Did you see?" he repeated.

"No. Grandpa was more preoccupied with trying to talk to me."

"You've got to see it!" Roman grabbed ahold of her arm and tugged her toward a far corner.

.

"Your brother's so affectionate with her," Lia remarked, her eyes taking on a charmed glaze. "I know he's what, twelve, but he's so adorable. Seems much younger."

"Cougar," Johnny whispered, surprising them by coming up from behind. "First me, and now the baby? You were already cutting it close with me, but Roman's much too young for you." He flourished his words with a smirk, hoping it conveyed that he wasn't serious. "Also, he's ten, not twelve."

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Be nice, Bryan."

Johnny smiled at Lia for defending him and then smirked at his brother before returning his attention back to Lia. "Liking the muggle world?"

"It's cool. My maternal grandmother was a muggle-born, and she used to tell me the most outlandish things."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, driving lorries and watching moving pictures, I think? It was the forties, I believe."

Bryan and Johnny shared a look. "Watching moving pictures, as you call it, still exists now. As for driving lorries… Perhaps military vehicle is a better word, if you're right about it being the forties."

Lia shrugged. "I was young when she passed." She leaned slightly into Bryan. "Being out in the open and not feeling out of place is refreshing."

She didn't have to elaborate; both knew she was referring to the fact that she had always been ridiculed in Hogwarts even before Bryan showed up, and how after they became a couple, they still preferred to meet in private, away from any judgmental eyes.

"Crazy, isn't it," Johnny said off-handedly, glancing at his brother. "Given the chance to start anew, without anyone knowing… who we're related to… you still manage to attract all that attention just the same. Made a name for yourself and all. Bryan _Sawyer._ "

Something about the way he emphasized their surname made Lia wonder, but she didn't question it.

"I would think that less people know of Hermione back in Germany," she remarked. "Not so?"

Bryan shook his head. "Nothing to do with her relation to us. My father, actually. He's sort of well known over there." He made a mental note to inform the rest of the family that the fictional background had grown.

"And how're your parents doing? Your mum, especially? I notice you're spending time with your aunt and uncle instead of them."

"Hm?" Bryan had heard the question perfectly, but he pretended to be more absorbed in reading the exhibit than he actually was. "Sorry, this was just really interesting. Did you know that this particular model was likely one of the precursors to the Hogwarts Express?"

"Of course I didn't. You forget that the only contact the wizarding world has with trains _is_ the Express, and that was just because Ottaline Gambol, the Minister at the time, was intrigued by muggle technology." Though she didn't just forget her question, she resolved to pay more attention to the displays like the others were doing.

"And the year?" Johnny threw in, clearly teasing her bookwormish knowledge.

"1830," Lia said automatically. "But it wasn't until the 50s that the platform was built." She flushed when she noticed Johnny's smirk. "Don't tell me you didn't know that too!"

"Yeah, I did. But Bryan sure didn't." They turned to look at him, but he'd already walked to the other side of the large trifold. "You should probably hold tighter to him before the pictures of trains suck his soul away," he laughed. "I'll just be off." Johnny whistled merrily as he found a different section of the museum that he hadn't been to yet.

* * *

He went to Gringotts first. Disillusioned, of course. Knowing that he was about to do something utterly crazy—as crazy as sell his one and only house without planning to buy a new one—he wanted to confirm that he really did have the means to get by on short notice if Hermione ever decided that he wasn't welcome with her.

His own bank account that he'd had for years was sufficient, if still on the scant side—though a professor's salary didn't pay all that well, he'd bought next to nothing for himself all these years. It was the Prince vaults that he came for today. Hermione had mentioned properties? If he really did get kicked out, he wanted to be able to find a place to stay immediately without having to waste gold in the Leaky or worry about how long it would take to find a house on the market.

If he was being honest with himself, he still thought of the Princes with deepest loathing, but he'd denied too many things for himself already. Besides, if Lord Prince was _Bryan,_ of all people, and not some stuffy pureblood, then he really didn't have to worry about being beholden.

With the confirmation that he would be fine if such a situation arose, he prepared to apparate back to his dingy house and contact the realtors, but some stray thought in his head convinced him to take a stroll down Diagon Alley. He wasn't suicidal, though. Waving his wand unobtrusively over himself, he shrunk his nose and hair, turning the latter a very plain brown. He also lightened his eyes so that they were a similarly unremarkable shade of brown. With the disguise in place, he stepped out of Gringotts, feeling utterly free when no one gave him a second look.

Maybe it was the anticipation of seeing his family later, or maybe it was the glee from being incognito, or maybe it was even the sentimentality of that farm trip from weeks ago… but Severus didn't think twice and opened the door to Fortescue's when he walked by. It still saddened him that Florean ended up one of the Dark Lord's victims, but at least his son looked cheerful to be standing in his father's place. After getting his cone, he didn't bother staying in the shop—rather, he headed out with it and continued his afternoon walk. No one could judge him if they didn't know who he was.

Severus did a double take when he passed Madam Malkin's. Perhaps owing to the baby boom after the war, the windows were filled with baby clothing. Obnoxiously so, if he said so himself. Still, he was not to be responsible for what his feet did, and it was most certainly his feet and not himself that dragged him in.

Malkin gave him a glance, but likely due to his utterly ordinary appearance, she went and assisted someone else. All the better. He was left to pace the girls' aisle at his leisure, cringing at many of the overly pink and frilly ensembles. No way would _his_ daughter be dressed in any of this.

In the end, he narrowed his choices to two—but wait, had he planned on buying to begin with?—a soft, embroidered handkerchief and a tiny pair of boots. Yes, the boots _were_ pink, but they were light enough to pass as white. Unable to make a decision, he took both of them to the counter.

"And who are these for?" Malkin asked, fixing him with a warm smile. It unnerved him before he reminded himself that he wasn't there as Severus Snape. Otherwise, only Hermione and Minerva would have given him that smile.

"My d—daughter," he stuttered. "Yes. My daughter."

"You sound quite unsure." Malkin gave him a suspicious look. "Truly?"

"Of course," he snapped. Maybe there were consequences to not being recognized as Severus Snape…

She still looked at him like he was distrustful, but she let it go. "Would you like the handkerchief personalized? It's included."

"What?" He stared stupidly at her.

"If this is your child, it's your first one," she muttered. "Do you have a name picked out for her? I can embroider it on at no extra cost—only for young children do I offer this."

"I see." He hastened to continue as it seemed Malkin was running out of patience. "Yes, she has a name. Eloise, spelled E-L-O-I-S-E."

That seemed to bring the smile back onto the robemaker's face. "Name fit for a princess. And just six letters, unlike what some of those other families have asked me to do. I can have it done in an hour."

"That would be wonderful." Not trying to mince his actions again, Severus pulled out a few galleons and paid, taking the boots with him. An hour really wasn't that long if he stayed in Diagon Alley, but it was enough for the day, and he still had more on the agenda. He apparated back to Spinner's End.

How to contact a muggle realtor? He had enough understanding of the muggle world to know that he lacked both a phone directory and a phone. Living in a muggle house was much more complicated than it had to be. Drat.

It had to be his lucky day, though, as there was a knock on the door. He had half a mind to ignore it, thinking that those wretched reporters were back, but this knock was different. Gentler. _Don't be a berk, it isn't Hermione,_ he thought harshly to himself. Opening the door tentatively, it turned out to be an elderly woman on the other side. Looked muggle, but he couldn't be sure—he wouldn't put it past the Prophet to dive to such lowly depths. She was holding something in her hands—a pie? Really? He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Severus Snape? I haven't seen you since you were a wee lad! About this tall." She used her free hand to gesture to a point just by her chin. As she was short, this wasn't very high.

"I'm sorry, Madam, but I don't seem to recognize you."

"Mathilde Tavendale. We've never actually met. My late husband believed in being seen and not heard, if you know what I mean."

Muttering apologies to her in his head, he dove into her mind quickly and did a check to see that she really was the muggle she appeared to be and not someone in disguise. When he could confirm that she was for real, he uncharacteristically invited her in. It wouldn't do for one of those reporters to show up now and take photos.

"I hate to impose," she said warmly. "It was just that, I heard a commotion the other day outside your home, and much to my surprise, I saw you. We all thought the place was abandoned! It gets terribly lonely living alone as both a widow and an empty nester, so I got to work and made this." She handed the pie over. He took it and placed it on the counter. "Like I said, I don't want to take up your valuable time. Are you here to stay?"

"Actually…" It didn't hurt to tell her the truth. "I'm putting the house on the market. I haven't lived here for years. My family and I lived in Scotland, but we've relocated to the south of the country. I figured it was past due for me to sell this old place."

"Oh! A family!" Mathilde clasped her hand together in glee the way only old, caring grandmothers did when they heard about children. "Children?"

"Yes. Three boys with a girl on the way." He didn't know what possessed him to tell her that information, but he felt pride as he brought them up.

"How lovely. I have four children as well. Mind you, they're all older than you. I've got thirteen grandchildren as well."

"You have me beat." He offered her a small smile before a thought struck him. "Listen, would it be alright if I borrowed your telephone? Only, it's been years since I last lived here, and the phone system was long disabled. I wanted to make a call to the realtor's office."

"Oh, of course!" She gave him a knowing smile. "I'm glad you haven't got one of those phone-in-your-pocket things either. I think my grandson said it was a Nokia. Just ghastly!"

He returned a blank stare, having no idea what a Nokia was.

"If you're in a rush, then by all means, come on over. I'll show you the telephone."

* * *

His starting price was so much lower than the realtor's suggestion. It wasn't for the gold. It was just that he had enough of the place where flashbacks of his wretched father replayed again and again. Previously, the memories of a certain redheaded girl at the nearby park overrode those, but he'd long since let those memories go free. There was nothing to hold onto anymore. Add to the fact that the press weren't likely to just magically lose his address and forget that he lived here… yes, he was eager to make Spinner's End the past.

"You'll sell in no time," the realtor, George, informed him. "I still think your asking price is outrageous, and I don't mean it's too high, which is what I usually tell my clients, but—"

"It's not for the gold."

"Where I'm from, we say money," George put in, clearly trying to be funny. He didn't get an immediate response from Severus, and the silence became awkward.

"Well. I trust you to do your business. I know you're looking for a commission. You'll get that and more from me if you're efficient. Like I said, I'm not selling to make a profit here. I purely want to get rid of the place. Now if you'll excuse me…" He bade the man farewell and left the office, looking for some bushes so he could apparate back to Diagon Alley. No, he had not forgotten about the handkerchief he'd left for Malkin to personalize.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Bryan plopped onto one of the sofas. It had been an exhausting day.

"Shoes off of _my_ sofas!"

"Why are they yours?" Still, he obediently removed his shoes and tossed them by the door, much to his mother's disapproving look. "And can't you just scourgify any marks? Scratch that, _I_ could scourgify any marks that I hypothetically made."

"None of your cheek." It was already late, and they'd had dinner at John and Jean's. In the time that Hermione had spent scolding Bryan, the other two had already made their way upstairs, likely to their respective rooms. "Alright, big guy. Time to go up."

"Mh?"

"If you really want to sleep down here, you can come down again after you've brushed your teeth. Go."

Bryan groaned, his eyes still half shut. Only after he'd made his way up did Hermione start chuckling to herself. She really ought to leave him alone. If he wanted rotten teeth, then who was she to stop him?

The loud crack of apparition had her jumping nearly a mile high. "Severus?"

He was about to say something, but she had rushed into his arms so quickly that he became more preoccupied with holding onto her tightly.

"You're here."

"Obviously."

She didn't even bother reprimanding him for his sarcasm—she simply attacked his lips with a flurry of kisses that deepened with every second. He responded enthusiastically, lifting her up and depositing her onto the sofa. They were so focused on each other that they didn't hear the sound of footsteps running down the stairs until there was a loud _ew!_ that permeated the room.

Breaking apart immediately, Hermione could not help but giggle at the blush that was growing on Severus's cheeks as he faced Roman. Said boy looked critically at his mother, though that expression turned into one of fondness when it was trained on his father. "Hi Dad!" He launched himself into his father, who made a muffled _oomph._ "You've had your turn with Mum; it's my turn now!"

Severus gave Hermione a look that clearly said _I'm not finished with you yet._

By now, the other two had heard the commotion and made their way down. Bryan was looking so bleary—bless him—that it only reminded Severus how tired he was supposed to be. For some reason, it hadn't caught up to him yet. He hoped it wouldn't catch up to him until after he and Hermione got reacquainted.

"Are you here to stay? I thought you said Wednesday?"

Severus stepped forward and placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder, something he didn't do often. "I'm here to stay. Minerva let me off."

Johnny beamed at him.

Bryan yawned, and Severus's attention turned to him. "You look like you're about to pass out," he observed. "Go to sleep."

"It's not even late," Roman snickered quietly, though they naturally all heard.

"You would do well to follow Bryan's lead," Severus said suddenly. "I know my arrival must have released your endorphins, but we have the entire day ahead of us tomorrow to reconnect. Not to mention, I'm just as tired as him."

"Oh." Roman deflated somewhat and moved to lean onto his father.

Severus pretended to sigh loudly. "Here, I'll walk you up." He made eye contact with the two others, making sure to let them know that they were included as well.

Hermione hovered far behind them, letting Severus take the lead. This was his moment, and seeing him slowly becoming increasingly comfortable around the kids warmed her heart.

* * *

She didn't follow all the way, instead making a left at the top of the stairs to head to her room—their room. It felt like eons, but it wasn't long until she heard his footsteps. The sound of a dresser drawer opening and closing reached her ears, but by the time she looked up her vision was full of Severus walking over and joining her in bed. She sat up immediately and raised her eyebrows, asking the silent question. He only smirked, but that was enough of an answer. Her eyes were trained on his every move as he removed his outer cloak and trousers, lifting up the covers to roll into place beside her. It was amazing how all of his exhaustion melted away the moment the thought of something more... pleasurable was put on the table.

"That's all?"

"The rest is for you to remove."

The voice alone could have killed her, but she would damn him to hell if he caused her death before she had the chance to be reunited with him. Not waiting another second, she tugged at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his arms after he'd raised them. His hands were gliding all over her—her hair, her face, her shoulders, her chest—and she let her own rest on his clothed bulge, giving it a squeeze.

He made a strained sound.

She continued pawing at him, and his hands had started traveling lower. Finding the crotch of her knickers, he bunched it to the side, giving him full access.

"No fair," she breathed. "You've still got your boxers on."

"And whose fault is that?"

Using both hands, she finally slipped them down his slender hips and freed his cock. It bounced to attention, straining upwards, and she didn't hesitate before engulfing first the top and then as much of it as she could in her mouth. Severus buckled, his hands flying to her hair and tracing soothing circles on her head.

Hermione removed him from her mouth for a second to lick her palm, using it as an extension to cover the distance that she couldn't with her throat. "Thrust into my mouth, Severus," she whispered. As if realizing that she didn't have to whisper, the next line was said in a normal voice. "I want you to let go."

He didn't need to be told twice. Still, as this was her mouth and not her lower lips, he didn't unleash completely, instead choosing to snap his hips forward into her warm heat at a slow but forceful pace. One hand had left her hair to go back to the warmth between her legs, and two fingers were now circling her clit in a tantalizing circle.

As he became closer and closer, he sped up—both his hips and his fingers. His moans became louder, but so too did hers. The hand on her head tightened, and he used it to push her deeper onto him. "Hermione, I'm—"

"Shh!"

With a loud grown, his motions stilled. He could feel the pulsing as he released into her. She remained there, her sweet lips still wrapped around his cock, until she was sure that he'd finished. Then, she gave him what he was sure she meant to be a provative look—and it sure succeeded, with the way she was obviously holding a ton of seed in her mouth. His mouth went dry as she swallowed, needing to do it twice, and he lay beside her, spent.

"I thought someone was tired?" she finally said.

"Oh, I sure am. But I'm not done yet." His cock was still hard, and he stroked it a few times to ensure that it remained that way for some more time. "You should have known that, seeing as _you're_ not done either." He pressed his lips onto hers, and she eagerly reciprocated.

"This has been on for too damn long," he breathed, lifting her nightie over her head. Only with the scrap of fabric no longer covering her belly did the smallest hint of a bump become evident. His eyes softened for a moment as he stared at it, his right hand instinctively moving forward to gently touch it.

"Hey there." Her voice interrupted him from his reverie. It must have lasted longer than he imagined. "This is touching and all, but..." The look on her face clearly conveyed two things: that she really was touched, and that she wanted to get back to business.

If that was what she wanted, then who was he to refuse? It didn't take him long to get back into the swing of things. With the knickers, he didn't even bother—he simply grabbed them with both hands and ripped them open by the middle to toss them onto the floor. Trailing kisses down her neck, he ground hard into the junction between her thighs, hard enough that it caused him physical pain.

"For fuck's sake, Severus, just—" The rest of her sentence, though predictable, was unintelligible as he pushed his way in. Both of them groaned again. The hiss that came out of Hermione's mouth struck a chord in his midsection.

"Are you ready, witch? I'm not going ea—"

"Fuck off." That, he knew, was Hermione for _just fucking fuck me without all the extra fucking language._

After giving her a few light strokes to adjust to his size, he began pummeling her in earnest, not having to worry about going gently this time. Her shrieks matched in unison with his movements, and the sounds washed over him as the feeling of her hot, tight walls squeezing his length took center stage.

"Yes! Severus… Harder!"

 _You overestimate me,_ he wanted to say, but that was too much added effort, and he was already giving it his all. He rammed into her so hard that the mattress spring croaked and pushed her right back onto him, at which point he grabbed ahold of her shoulders and pushed her back down, his own heavy frame following. He could feel the pressure within him building up once again, sooner than he had hoped, and so he pulled out, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

Her own mewls stopped as well, though her breathing remained labored. "Get back in there," she managed. "I'm close."

He held up a finger, asking her to give him a second. "Turn around. I want to see your arse jiggle."

She obliged immediately, rolling onto her stomach and raising her arse, effectively offering it to him on a platter. Grasping onto her hips, he slammed back into her again. His hands pulled her impossibly closer to him, and though he could feel Hermione also try and push onto him, he could tell that she was weakening and reaching her peak. The view of her arse cheeks rippling as they came into contact with his loins was exquisite, as were the red handprints that showed after he adjusted the position of his hands grasping the tender flesh there. He felt her trembling, her walls tightening sporadically, until finally she did a great big shudder and went limp.

Grinning, Severus completely gave in this time, not having to worry about coming before her anymore. He rammed hard and fast into her, tightening his hold on her, before howling throatily as he finally came, releasing pulse after pulse after pulse into her. When he pulled out, his member already starting to go limp, he made a face at the _squick_ and the combined juices that followed him. The _scourgify_ that followed was instinctive and refreshing.

"Warm welcome," he finally said, once both of their breathing was back to normal. "I could get used to this." He yawned loudly.

"Get some sleep, Severus. We have time, and you _should_ get used to that."

"Mhm." He was out just a few seconds after his head hit the pillow. Hermione stayed awake a bit longer, admiring the familiar features of his face and feeling glad just to have him near again.

* * *

 **I'm going to bed, but I can't wait to read y'all's comments when I wake. I don't say it enough, but thanks for following/favoriting/alerting/reviewing! We're getting closer! x**


	52. Chapter 52

Severus woke to the sound of creaking floorboards outside the door. By the look of it, it had woken Hermione as well.

"I know it's you, Roman," she called out loudly, her voice still full of sleep. "Just give us a moment." She rubbed her eyes and stretched, groaning at the early hour. "He would have just come barging in, but past experiences have taught him that it isn't always the best idea." She gestured at their identical states of undress as she sifted around for her clothes. He followed.

"Good morning to you as well."

Hermione beamed at him. "Already the best start possible, with you by my side."

Despite the intimacy they'd shared last night, this one line from her caused him to blush and incline his head in acknowledgement.

At long last, she opened the door and headed out.

"Finally! You always take so long to get dressed." He fell into step beside them.

They had nothing to say to that.

"So Bryan's been up for a while. He crashed way too early last night. I'm fairly sure Johnny's still in bed."

"Got it."

They spied Bryan down at the breakfast table with a mug of tea. He smiled at them as they approached.

"I'll go whip something up," Hermione offered, giving Severus some alone time with the boys. She left, and he took a seat across from Bryan. Roman gauged the situation and then decided to join his mother, leaving Severus with just Bryan.

"You look at home." His eyes slid over the casual t-shirt and shorts his eldest had on.

"That's good, because I _am_ at home."

Severus pretended to tip his imaginary hat at him. "What are you writing?"

"This?" Bryan took another look at one of the pages he'd put off to the side, crossing a line out. "More applications. I already got a few responses. Check this one out." He pulled a folded sheet out from the pile and handed it to his father.

 _29_ _th_ _June 1999_

 _Mr. B Snape_

 _24 Landing Street_

 _Moreton-in-Marsh_

 _Oxfordshire_

 _GL56 0SU_

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _Thank you for your letter following the recent departure of our team manager, Luke Pickford._

 _As I am sure you will appreciate, we have been inundated with applications for the position of team manager at the Club and we apologise for the delay in replying personally to you._

 _Unfortunately, I regret to advise you that we would only consider an applicant who has had a considerable number of years' coaching experience at a senior football club and, as a result, we are unable to consider your application._

 _We would like to take this opportunity to thank you for taking the trouble to write._

 _Your sincerely,_

 _Terrence Byron_

 _Chairman_

"Oxfordshire?"

"That's where Grandma and Grandpa live. The postman doesn't come here, obviously."

"Naturally."

"I'm not crushed or anything. I was clearly underqualified for _that_ one, and technically I am for all of them, though it _is_ 1999 and the qualifications are a lot less strict… but yeah, at that point I had a basic structure that I was just changing up a little for each application, so I figured I'd send one off to a bigger club as well. Just humoring myself. What delay? They were more than quick in telling me I wouldn't be considered."

"You sound bitter."

That took Bryan by surprise, because he honestly didn't feel that way. "Really? I'm not, truly. I don't even want to be coaching a foreign team unless I run out of options."

"Foreign?"

"You know. Non-German."

Hermione took that moment to appear with a plate of fried eggs. Roman trailed behind her, carrying five glasses of milk. It was quite an amusing sight—one was in each hand, while three were smothered close to his chest.

"I told him I could just levitate them, but he insisted." She watched as Severus fought a smile. "Now, is our sleepy boy still not down?"

"I doubt we'd be out of bed ourselves normally," he found himself saying. "After all, it is quite early."

"True. Still, who would like to go wake him?"

No one volunteered.

"Severus? Are you up to task?"

"Alright." He could swear there was muffled laughter behind him as he got out of his seat and headed up. His steps made absolutely no sound, and he wasn't sure whether that was because of his experience doing so or because the floorboards were sturdy. Either way, he now suspected that Roman had purposely made the creaking noises earlier that morning to alert them to his presence.

Now, which room was Johnny's again? All of them looked the same from the outside—same plain, closed door. He was about to try the nearest one when he heard a muffled groan coming from one further away. Must be that one. He made his way over, knocking on the door. The sounds stopped immediately.

After two seconds, he turned the knob. It was locked, but a quick _alohamora_ got him in. "Breakfast is—"

He stopped short at the sight of Johnny, beet red and looking anywhere but at him. Even without the clean tissues poking out of the covers that he'd clearly tried to hide, Severus had a good idea what he'd just interrupted.

Gods, he had not been prepared for this aspect of being a father. A blush made its way to his face as well. And what to say? His own father had been crude and took that moment on to point out and objectify any female they'd ever passed while on the streets—not that the two spent that much time together. The silence was deafening, and he slowly backed out.

"Breakfast is ready, and it will still be there when you come down." He hastened to shut the door, all but sprinting away from the scene and making his way back downstairs.

Hermione looked up at him expectantly when he finally returned.

"He'll be here in a moment."

"I'm here." Severus turned in surprise to see that the boy was, indeed, here. Amazingly, most of the red splotches had disappeared from his pale face. He had clearly rushed down, as he'd grabbed a shirt and was just now finding the time to put it on. Johnny fixed him with a beseeching look that clearly said _don't say anything._

Hermione was looking between the two of them, perhaps not understanding why they looked so uncomfortable with each other. She saw Severus shake his head at her.

"Well, then." She placed two eggs on a plate in front of Johnny. "Rise and shine, Johnny-boy."

Severus choked. Johnny glared at him.

* * *

It was day three of summer holidays, and evidently that meant that no one was tired of spending time outside yet. Roman tried dragging his father out when he appeared to head the other way, but Severus quickly reassured him that he'd be out too—he just needed to do something first. He beckoned for Hermione to follow him. When they made their way into her room, she pretended to give him a suggestive look while he chuckled.

"I had scarcely a moment to hand these over ever since arriving." He pulled open a drawer and took out the boots and handkerchief that he'd hastily stuffed in there, unshrinking them and almost shoving them into her hands. "It's erm… you know. For Eloise."

Hermione carefully unfolded the handkerchief, staring at it almost reverently. "You got it personalized too? Aw, Severus!"

"It was included." He looked away. "I know the boots are awfully pink, but I—"

"They're lovely. "More white than pink, I'd say. All the better that they came from you." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're in some desperate need for the sun. Let's head out, yeah?"

Though they could easily see the sea, it was still a twenty-minute walk before they got to the lower, beachier part. Not that they minded the time. It was perfect for casual conversation.

"Was Johnny doing what I think he was doing when you got him?"

Severus felt himself freeze up with embarrassment. "That would depend on what you thought he was doing."

"You know… alone time."

"If you knew, why did you bloody send me up there?!"

"I didn't know until I spotted your twin reactions. Thought he was just sleeping." Even though she tried to curtail it, her lips were twitching. "Honestly, Severus. It's nothing new. He's nearly fifteen. This has been going on for at least three years." When he appeared to be at a loss for words, she dealt another blow. "I would think this would be more up your alley than mine. For obvious reasons."

"Do I have to…"

"Talk to him? Of course not. You covered that four years ago."

"I see." He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, as if that would make a natural subject-changer. "I put my house up for sale."

"You did?" The words did their trick and certainly surprised her—it was nearly a declaration that he'd be living with her permanently. She didn't mind that all, but she would have thought that he frowned on what he perceived as 'charity,' even if that was far from the case.

"I take it you don't read the Prophet?"

"No. I don't need that sort of stress in my life."

"Well, they were very thorough in their snooping. I found journalists camped outside my home for days, and one of them even had the gall to knock on my door. My address is published for all to see, and there's no undoing it. I had to leave. It wasn't a hard decision—there's absolutely nothing there for me in that old run-down house."

"Makes sense."

"And they have no sense of propriety! Spinner's End is a muggle neighbourhood—sooner or later one of them is going to pull out their wand while a muggle sees, and the Ministry will come rushing in and obliviate them, not caring of the slow destruction it causes to those without magic."

"Mhm." Hermione simply nodded in agreement while she watched Severus avidly go on.

"I can't wait to part with that house," he finished.

She merely smiled at him before a thought occurred to her. "Did you have a lab there? Won't you be needing to move all your belongings?"

He shook his head. "It's just a few books and outfits. I don't have much to begin with, but the more prized possessions I used to keep in the castle. Course, it's all with me now, but it won't take more than one trip to bring everything over. No, I didn't have a lab. I simply brewed in one of the rooms."

"I see." With the sea drawing nearer, Hermione took a moment to admire their surroundings. "We'll get to work setting one up for you here, if you wish. There's plenty of room, and you can rest assured that no reporters will ever find you here."

He nodded gratefully. They'd been spotted, and both of them watched in amusement as Johnny made to get over before stopping in his tracks and deciding to remain where he was.

"And all this is unplottable?" He gestured to the wide expanse. "That's an awful lot of land."

"You can say that again. I didn't know that the cottage came with all this. One of your ancestors was wise and planted elms just inside the boundary line—to warn young children, likely, not to cross the line outside of safety. You can't even see them from here, which just emphasizes how much of the land is open to just us."

"Quite a common theme of most of the pureblood manors. I've never seen Prince Manor, but I expect it to dwarf this."

Finally, they had caught up to the children. Johnny was sitting by the sand, his bare feet in the water and his head in a book. Bryan was in a similar position, farther from the water's edge, while Roman was zooming in the air.

"Damn. I didn't even see him take the broom with him."

"He'll be fine." He easily transfigured a rock into a large beach umbrella.

"Oh no, you don't. You're entirely too pale." Hermione giggled and took the umbrella from his hands, walking over to Bryan and pushing it into the sand next to him. "You, on the other hand, would do not to become a fried tomato."

Severus strode over. "You're kidding, right? With my pallor, I'd become a 'fried tomato' long before him." He found another stray rock and transfigured it. Hermione made a long-suffering sigh but didn't take it from him this time.

* * *

"Check that out, Snape's in the papers again." Ron threw the copy of the Prophet in front of Harry as proceeded to devour his stew. Molly rushed in and give her son another helping.

"Harry dear, Ron's ready to start his second bowl while you're not even halfway done the first. Eat up!"

He blushed while Ron snickered. They were at the Burrow for lunch, but since they were early, Molly had only the stew to offer them while she worked on the rest of the food. Harry picked up the article in front of him. A gigantic photo of Snape snarling at the camera and slamming the door was visible, and he snorted. "Hermione's in love with this face?"

"Beats me." Immediately after the words left his mouth, Ron frowned at the other meaning his response could have implied. "I mean, I don't get why Hermione likes him, not that Snape's face has mine beat. You understood that, right?"

"Of course."

 _ **Something to Hide?**_

 _This reporter can exclusively confirm that Severus Snape, 39, is moving out of his home. A large FOR SALE sign was placed in front of the property at 21 Spinner's End, and muggles have been seen observing the house consistently. As was reported last week, the former Death Eater and Hogwarts professor has lived in this house since his birth—his parents, Tobias and Eileen Snape, nee Prince, purchased the home in 1958. For more information on the Prince family, turn to page four._

 _An elderly woman—muggle, we can confirm—was seen welcomed into the house. After quite some time, Snape was seen leaving with her and entering hers, which happened to be the house next door. We found Eileen Snape's death records as well as her grave, so we can confidently say that it was not his mother. What dealings could he have with a muggle woman twice his age?_

 _One cannot deny that there has to be a reason for all these happenings: Snape decides to 'retire' at such a young age—thereby making it a resignation, not retirement—he sells his home, the only that he has known his whole life, and he welcomes old, muggle strangers while remaining so hostile to kind, wizarding folk outside his door. What is the man hiding? Why has he chosen to go someplace new? More importantly, will his next home also be in the muggle world, or will he find a property in our world this time?_

"What a shit article," Harry laughed. "He spoke to his neighbor, the horror! I bet if she were younger, the papers would be raging about an affair."

Ron looked perturbed. "We both know his age preference goes the other way. Why would he sell his house? Do you think he's living in the Leaky now, then?"

Harry put the newspaper down and stared at his friend as if he'd grown a new head. "Did you really just ask that?"

"What? It was a legitimate question."

"He'll have to be living with Hermione."

"Living with…" He made a face. "Mate, don't put me off my stew. I don't want to be green when the rest of the family arrives." He paused. "Is Ginny getting in before or after the crowd?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't control how long she wants to shop." He checked his watch. "Hermione's now ten whole minutes late. Unlike her."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"Snape's done something to her."

Harry almost spluttered. "No, I was simply thinking that the last time she was late it was only by a minute."

"Oh."

A crack of apparition alerted them to someone's arrival.

"That'll be her!"

They rushed toward the sound of greetings and deflated at the sight of George.

"Not happy to see me?"

"No, we were just expecting Hermione," Harry explained. Two more pops sounded.

"Bill! Fleur!" Molly hugged both of them so tightly that Harry winced. All subsequent arrivals weren't Hermione either.

The two were distracted all throughout lunch—the real one, as prepared by Molly—until an owl came in through the windows and went straight toward them.

 _Harry, Ron,_

 _I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this until just now, actually. I didn't want you guys to be worrying, and so to get this letter to you two fast enough I had my elf apparate with my owl right outside your property (you know, as far as she can go without actually penetrating the boundary line) so that it could get directly to your wards. I know there's still time to join and all, but plans changed and I'm a bit busy at the moment. Tell everyone I said hi, and that I apologize for missing out! My loss, not yours x_

It was very hastily scribbled.

"Hermione's got an elf?"

"I reckon she said that on purpose so we could pick up the lie and come rescue her."

Harry remained hesitant, but Ron had jumped out of his seat, much to the attention of the rest of the family.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. We've just remembered something. Come on, Harry!"

"Get back here," Harry hissed. He yanked Ron back into his seat. "You're making a fool out of yourself. Hermione is fine, and don't forget that we have no way of reaching her directly. We don't know where she lives, remember? It's no longer with her parents."

"Snape made sure of that, so we wouldn't be able to rescue her when the time came!"

That was just loud enough that the people nearby could understand.

"Ron, please stop."

"Snape's got Her—"

Harry clapped a hand over Ron's mouth and dragged him out. He caught Ginny's eye, and the youngest Weasley put her spoon down with a clang and helped restrain her brother. Showing a rare bit of tact, she cast _muffliato_ so that they could speak freely without hushing.

"I take it Ron's was trying to say _Snape's got Hermione_? Why is that an issue? Of course he's got her, and there'll be no complaints on her part."

"She said she'd be here, and she clearly isn't. The owl that came in was from her, but Ron here thinks that something is the matter because she mentions having an elf." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione has an elf?"

"Exactly!"

"Stop it, Ron."

"Why is it me?!"

Ginny gave her brother her best skeptical look. "Hermione is as safe as she can get with Snape _—if_ she even is with him. It's Monday, and if I recall correctly, Hogwarts staff aren't traditionally allowed to leave until four or five weekdays after the students have gone. Today's only day one."

Ron finally looked like he was relaxing. "So why isn't she here?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe she wanted to spend some quality time with her kids. Merlin, I still can't get over the fact that the Sawyers are her sons. Or maybe she isn't feeling very well. She is pregnant, you know. I haven't been before but even I know it isn't always pleasant."

Her brother looked like he was about to turn green again.

"Just send her an owl, alright? She'll get back to you in her own time."

* * *

Severus didn't want the boys to see his run-down old place, but they swore up and down that they wouldn't judge him for it. As a result, they all showed up to help him move out. To ensure that they wouldn't be seen, Severus went first and temporarily sealed all the curtains to the window, so that even wind wouldn't be able to make them reveal the house's occupants. The last article in the Prophet had confirmed his suspicion that there was always more likely to be a reporter hiding outside his home than not—they had even seen him with his neighbour? Fuck that.

"Just a reminder that you two—" He nodded at the two underaged boys— "are allowed to use magic. The Trace doesn't apply in a home where someone is of age." He stared pointedly at Johnny, who returned the look with confusion. Severus mimed an exaggerated sigh. "For example…" He transfigured a tissue. "Why use this when you could just _scourgify_?" Johnny finally understood, and he turned a deep red.

"Because Mum says we can't be lazy," Roman replied, not knowing what his father was referring to with Johnny. "If we make a mess, we have to clean it up the traditional way." He thought hard. "Once, _you_ even said something like… _that should teach you not to be so careless next time,_ if I recall correctly."

"I see." He decided to leave Johnny be and went to work packing his books into boxes. Hermione helped pack the few articles of cooking ware he owned securely into other boxes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot all three of the boys dash upstairs. Not that there'd be anything remotely interesting up there.

"Did you schedule any open houses?"

"Open houses?"

"It just means a day where you open the house to the public for prospective buyers to view. I take it you haven't."

"No, I haven't. Surely the pesky reporters would take advantage of that and welcome themselves in."

"Perhaps, if they confund the agents. If you have the place cleared out by then and you don't plan on looking back, so what if they publish a spread of the inside of your home? It'll be the last thing they ever get from you."

He considered that. She had a point—he planned on retreating, and from the stories he'd been told about the life she already lived, that was exactly what they'd done. It didn't matter if pictures of this place was aired for all to see—he was leaving it behind. Finally, he nodded. "I'll speak to the realtor about it. Although, according to him, the house should have been scooped up by now."

"Really? And why's that?"

"I hardly asked for anything."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "You might consider upping it. I know you don't care for the gold, but prospective buyers are going to wonder whether there's some hidden defect that they don't know about. Roundabout way of thinking, I know, but trust me."

The sound of heavy footsteps running down the stairs interrupted them. "Dad, you've got one of these? They're ancient!" Johnny was cradling an old turntable. "How come I never knew you had this?"

"What did I tell you about being able to use magic?"

Johnny waved it aside, placing the bulky thing on the counter. "This is like a history relic."

"Careful," Hermione laughed. "Mobile phones in this time are still at the Nokia stage. It's not as much of a relic as you'd like to think. 1999, remember?"

"What did you use to listen to?" Johnny was getting a tad too excited over one of Tobias's old junk pieces that he didn't even know he still owned. Severus couldn't recall his old man ever making use of it, as his memories of the man were all rather similar and unpleasant.

"I didn't. That was my father's."

The boy looked disappointed. "Does he have any records to go with it? Surely he'd have to?"

Severus flashed him a contrite look. "I doubt it. I destroyed a few of them in my teenage years, and he himself broke more than a few in his drunken rages."

"Aw."

"Grandpa and Grandma are sure to have some at theirs," Hermione put in. "I didn't know you were interested. They'll be happy to loan you a few the next time we're over so you can try it out."

Johnny hollered for the others to come and see, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, has been an episode of _Treasure Hunting,_ " Hermione impersonated in her best talk show host voice.

"More like, _Finding Tobias Snape's Possessions that Escaped Deserved Destruction_." He had just begun to laugh at his own words when a loud banging sounded at the door. "Jesus Christ! Will they ever leave me alone?"

Hermione burst into laughter at his entirely muggle exclamation. "Really embracing those muggle roots there, are you?"

"I charmed the windows dark for anyone with a magical signature," he growled. "What is their problem?"

"Just forget about them, and they'll leave you alone."

Those words were quickly proven to be wishful thinking.

"SNAPE!"

Hermione turned to look at Severus in shock. "That sounds an awful lot like…" She frowned. "You might want to get that. Normally, I would, if they are indeed who I think they are, but who knows what reporters are hidden out there."

Severus gave the door a look of extreme loathing while Hermione made sure to stand somewhere out of view until at least the visitor was let in. She was unsurprised when she heard it: "Potter, Weasley, and Weasley."

"I tried to stop him, I swear. We both did." That was Ginny.

"You're actually here?" Ron sounded shocked, though the surprise in his voice could also be attribute to the casual wear his former professor was currently sporting. Hermione heard the click of a door, telling her that all three of them had been welcomed in.

"Surprise," she said wryly, stepping forward. "What's going on? Is there a reason you're, you know, here?"

Harry and Ginny gave Ron matching expressions of frustration, while Ron simply grinned with relief. "You're safe."

Her hands automatically landed on her hips. "And why wouldn't I be? I sent that owl explaining that I forgot about lunch. Did you not get it?"

"No, we got it." Ginny gave Severus a sly smirk. "Hi, Professor." She didn't wait for a reply before bouncing toward Hermione. "I'm still upset that you didn't tell me _before_ term was over. I'm off limits, right? As your friend?"

"No one is off limits, Miss Weasley," Severus answered before Hermione could say anything.

"I'm sure that's the case, Snape," Ginny responded, feeling bold. "You're bumping uglies with one of my closest friends. That's gotta change something."

Both Ron and Harry withered immediately, sliding away from Ginny and trying to remove their association with her. Hermione wasn't sure what to say, but the look on Severus's face had her breaking out into a chuckle. He looked completely taken aback.

"Snape's at a loss for words!"

"I am not," he spluttered.

"Not making Hermione scream every night?" Ginny pretended to misunderstand. "Sure had me fooled."

"Alright, that's quite enough," Hermione laughed. "You have no shame, but that's nothing new." Severus was currently fixing Ginny with one of his patented death glares, but the redhead only smirked in response. Hermione turned her attention back to the boys, although mostly Ron. "So you've come crashing into a family affair. I'm not exactly thrilled that you did so because you thought I was in some sort of danger, presumably from Severus, but alright. You might as well meet the boys while you're here." She tilted her head toward the staircase. " _KINDER_!" She'd never called them that—usually, she stuck with _'boys'_ or just called out all three, but she was annoyed with Ron and wanted him to be confused.

Roman poked his head out of a room. Upon seeing the new arrivals, he did a double take and went back in. Two seconds later, the other two followed.

"What'd you just call them?"

"Kids. Children. Anything easier than all their names. Did your mother ever shout seven names in succession?"

"No, I distinctly heard _kinder._ Like fire kindling, but _kind-ER_ instead of kind-LING."

"That would be because we're German," Bryan answered, sweeping into the area where they were all standing. "Also, the accent is on 'kind' and not on 'er.' So it would be KIND-er and not kind-ER." He was certainly enjoying this.

"How do people just become German?"

"Mum and Dad moved to Germany before having us, and we grew up there. That's how." Johnny wasn't looking very impressed with Ron.

Ginny practically crooned with amusement. "Hermione, his disdainful expression looks just like Snape's!"

Severus coughed loudly.

"Right," Hermione began. "So we're busy cleaning out the house. I would invite you to stay, but it's not my place to do so. However…" She shared a look with her kids. "Do you want to invite them over to Pembleton while Dad and I stay and finish up?" The last bit was said quietly and in German, and to her eternal amusement, Johnny and Bryan both shook their heads while Roman shrugged. _Guess not._

"She means that you three can leave my family alone," Severus supplied helpfully. He clearly knew just the right buttons to push. The response was immediate—all the Snapes plus Ginny found it amusing while Ron looked outraged; Harry had no reaction.

"You don't own her, Snape!"

" _Ronald,_ " Hermione dragged out, "you need to get your temper in check. He just played you like a fiddle."

"Eh?"

"Come over here."

Ron warily took the step closer, and Hermione surprised him by giving him a hug. Granted, not one of her former tight ones, but a hug nonetheless. "I appreciate the worry," she murmured. "But I'm fine, and though you're right in that Severus doesn't own me, I'm not sure I'd mind it if he did." She let go and took a step back, addressing all three of them now. "I'll be in touch again soon. For now, we sort of have some work to do." She gestured at the boxes that were still littered over the floors.

They got the point and began heading toward the door.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"No doubt there are photographers outside waiting for you to leave, after having spotted you three outside the door. Just apparate from here, and be prepared to give a reason as to why you visited when the press inevitably jostle you next time they find you in public."

"You're just being paranoid, Hermione," Harry laughed. "Sure, the press can be a real pain in the arse, but I'm not actively hiding from them." He was about to open the door when he realized it wasn't a smart idea to go directly against what anything Hermione said. "Er, I mean… yeah, see you later." Gesturing for the others, the three of them popped out.

"Ron Weasley didn't seem that thick the last time we heard from him," Johnny said immediately when they were gone. "We clearly weren't missing out."

Severus laughed outright, while Hermione spared a smile at her longtime friend's expense. "You get used to it eventually. His intentions are pure."

* * *

By the time they got the house all cleared out, the adults were particularly knackered. "I'm going to crash for an hour," Hermione told everyone. "If you need me, shout, but don't do it unless it's an emergency. Yes, that means you _cannot_ wake me up because you can't find something." Without further ado, she exited the scene.

Severus took one look at the boys' scheming faces and knew that something was up. "You haven't dosed her again, by any chance, have you?"

"No way. Once was enough. Dad, are you hungry?"

He was about to answer in the negative when he realized that he was, in fact, receptive to the idea of food. "Have you got something in mind?"

"Totally. It's time for you to enjoy the sights and sounds of home."

"Home?"

"Schwalmstadt," Roman emphasized. "How are you doing with the language learning?"

He was proud to note that he'd gotten the basic grammar rules down and was now in the arduous process of memorizing thousand of nouns and their genders as well as verbs and their participle forms. "I can read better than I can speak at the moment. I'm not too comfortable with how I sound yet." To his embarrassment, he yawned.

"Merlin, we got to get you there quick, before you decide to join Mum in bed." Johnny blushed at the sound of that, though he plowed on. "The coordinates to land perfectly in some bushes are 50.9216° N, 9.2552° E, and if you could take Roman with you, that would be lovely. Bryan's got me."

He was half afraid that the bushes he remembered weren't there yet, but he needn't have worried. They were indeed there, though they didn't stop people from giving them odd looks for walking out of them. With the time difference, it was early evening—not dark yet, but rapidly heading that way with a slight night breeze in the air.

Severus couldn't help glancing suspiciously at the crowds of people similarly strolling the streets, as if expecting a camera to be going off at any moment. Bryan gave him a knowing look. "It's wonderful, isn't it. Privacy. No one knows you. And you're not giving anything up to be here—far from it. In no way are we simply 'hiding from cameras.'"

"Alright, you two know the area," Johnny put in, steering the conversation back towards food. "Where are we eating?"

"I didn't bring gold," Severus said suddenly.

"I did," Johnny and Bryan both said. They looked at each other and laughed lightly. "Mum exchanged a lot of pounds for marks earlier," Bryan explained. "We've come to this area more than a few times now."

"Although it won't be marks for long," Johnny remarked. "2002 isn't that far away."

"I thought both were accepted starting this year."

Johnny shrugged, and Severus watched helplessly, not quite sure what they were talking about. "Anyways, where to?"

"That one!" Roman pointed to an open area where lots of people were already seated at outdoor tables. Large lights strewn around trees made it seem darker than it was.

" _Biergarten,"_ Bryan said aloud for their father's benefit.

"Beer garden?" Severus frowned at Roman. "Aren't you a little too young for that?"

Roman gave a cheeky grin and shook his head. "Don't be silly. As if beer is a requirement."

They claimed one of the few empty tables before getting in line and ordering.

* * *

 _ **Kinder - kids**_

 _ **Biergarten - outdoor area with local foods and live entertainment**_

 **I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who took the time to review on the last chapter: SassySizzleMonster, Claude Amelia Song, HGranger89, Chelsea always, HermioneSnape1983, Zedoc, EurusKorvin14, RhodaBush, and the many guests! Especially as we get closer to the end, I'm getting emotional and touched that so many of you are still here** — **whether from the beginning or somewhere along the way** **. Sending love! x**


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry for the delay, I've had my head underwater with work these past few days!**

* * *

Though it sounded like a lie, the truth was that Severus felt comfortably settled in after the first two days. He had thought that it would be awkward after the novelty set off, and while there indeed were plenty of awkward moments, they were more humorous than uncomfortable. He found that the boys poked fun of him very often, and once he managed to not let that hurt his ego, it became a good way to bond.

Except for the occasions in which the three spoke of smart devices and fancy technology, it was easy to forget that they were from a different time.

Then there was Hermione. Her endless love for each of her children was… inspiring. Sure, he had no doubt that the Weasley matriarch loved her own spawns just as much, but he hadn't been able to truly see it day by day, hour by hour, enough for it to seem natural and not sickly-sweet.

It was fair to say that Severus Snape was in a good place.

Presently, he was setting up one of the few empty rooms left into a lab for himself. Though it had been two days since he brought all his belongings over from Spinner's End, he hadn't gotten to any of it yet. First on the counter was the set that Hermione had gifted him last Christmas. It still embarrassed him to recall his rude reaction to the thoughtful gift. Thankfully, those days were long gone. It suddenly came to his attention that he was no longer alone. He looked up.

"Dad?"

It was Bryan. The boy looked like he had something to say, so Severus gestured for him to sit, though he realized belatedly that there were no chairs. With a flick, one of his old cauldrons became a seat. Bryan gratefully sat.

"How are you doing?"

"Surely you didn't come here to ask how I was doing. Talk."

"Saw right through me." Bryan smiled tightly and looked away. "But really, how comfortable are you with this?"

Severus frowned. Was that really what had the boy all nervous? His comfort? "I'm more than good. Why do you ask?"

"Erm, it's just that… I kind of wanted and thought that… it was time to tell Lia more about my background. She already—yeah, you know the situation. What do you think?"

"What does your mother say?"

Bryan shrugged. "I didn't ask her. Much of it hinged on whether _you'd_ be comfortable with an outsider knowing things about you that only we do."

There was a silence as Severus thought his answer over. While he didn't totally like the idea of bringing a stranger into the fold, he had to consider it from Bryan's perspective. It couldn't have been easy for him, pretending to have a whole different backstory. And Lia seemed like a nice enough girl, didn't she? She had every right to pressure Bryan into opening up about certain things—things she deserved to know if they were to be together—but she'd remained respectful and allowed much of Bryan's life to remain in the dark to her. He could feel the moment his mind relented—it was the same moment he put his son's wishes ahead of his own.

"I'm surprised that it's taken you this long, if I'm being honest. That witch of yours makes your life too easy."

"So that's..?"

"Invite her here if you must. I've seen those brooding looks of yours and I'm anxious for them to stop."

Immediately, a smile appeared on Bryan's face. "Thanks, Dad!" He got up to leave, making it so that Severus had to speak to his retreating back.

"You better not have already done that!"

He received no response. Predictable.

* * *

"Now, remember what I said about my father."

"He'll try to be tough but he's actually a soft soul inside," Severus recited. "Yes, you've said."

"And my mother?"

"She's the one to look out for."

"Good. And—"

"I know, I know, change the topic to the boys if it gets awkward." Honestly. As if he'd resort to that. He wasn't a subject-changing coward.

Hermione had walked over to the staircase. "Boys! How long does it take to change into a presentable shirt?" She received muffled shouts in protest as they one-by-one skidded down.

"Alright. You know the drill." They apparated to suburban Oxford, with Severus and Hermione side-alonging Roman and Johnny, respectively. As always, they landed in the backyard. Hermione pulled open the door and let her whole family in, spotting Jean and John chatting at the table. The sound of the backdoor sliding open had both of them turning.

"Hello, dear! And oh—there he is!"

"He is right here, Mu—"

" _Severus Snape_. How do you do?"

Hermione groaned but decided to sit back. She looked behind her to see the boys suppressing their amusement. Well. At least they weren't stressed as she was.

"I'm good, Mrs. Granger."

"Wonderful! Well, why don't we three have a chat. Hermione, I don't know if you saw on the way in, but I left some nice snacks out on the patio."

Hermione rolled her eyes but beckoned for the kids to follow her out, getting the point.

When the door finally slid closed, Jean fixed her future son-in-law with an unreadable expression. Severus snuck a quick glance at John, who was twiddling his thumbs, obviously waiting for his wife to speak.

"My daughter loves you."

He hadn't expected that. A threat, maybe, but not this. "And I am grateful for it." He wanted to kick himself for it immediately after. Grateful? Ugh.

"She has felt that way for a long time, which, as unfathomable as it is to me, I have come to accept. Can you do the same for her?"

"Love her? I already do. As for a long time—time will tell, but I for one am ready to spend the rest of my days with your daughter."

"Excellent! Now—"

"John, I haven't finished yet."

Severus observed the dynamic with interest—Hermione's father didn't cower, rather, he simply backed down with what seemed to be practiced amusement.

"If you break her heart, your precious wand waving won't be able to protect you from me."

He highly doubted that, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Great! Welcome to the family." Immediately, Jean's visage changed to be warm and friendly. "Has Hermione told you about the 'family' gathering in the states next month?" She made air-quotes around the word 'family,' which Severus found amusing.

"No, Mrs. Granger. She hasn't."

"Oh, feel free to call me Jean. And I'll tell you about it. Let Hermione think I'm still grilling you."

Severus looked out to window to see Hermione sipping on a glass of water that her mother had likely left out for her. Though she looked as relaxed as could be, he knew better from the way her eyes were tight around the corners.

"And that," Jean interrupted, also glancing at her daughter, "is only a taste of the stress she's given me all these years."

* * *

John was the one to go out the back and tell his daughter that she could come back in. His wink reassured her that all was well inside. By the look of things, Severus and Jean would get along alright—while they weren't chatting animatedly, they seemed to be engaged in comfortable conversation. Upon seeing them, Jean turned and ushered them over.

"He's up for the South Carolina trip," she announced.

Hermione just shrugged, not seeing the significance. "Sure, I guess? I didn't care either way."

Jean made a face. "Bryan, Johnny, Roman? I've got biscuits in the oven, though I'm sure you can smell them by now. Help yourself."

While the three trudged over, John leaned into Hermione. "Can I borrow Severus for the afternoon? Your mother has commandeered him thus far, and I'd like to—"

"Let me guess, take him on a fishing trip at the lake?"

"Yes, actually."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You did exactly that last time you met him. Sure, go ahead. If he behaves anything like he did before, it'll be good for you both."

"Grandpa, can I go dig through the garage?"

They both turned to see Johnny looking back at them. "It's just that you always have cool tools and stuff. Everything else is so outdated—the phone, the telly—so I figured I'd look through the things that always stay the same."

"Go ahead." Privately, he whispered to Hermione, "I still can't get over having grands. If only I knew years ago that all it took to amuse them was my old wrenches and hammers."

Both Johnny and Bryan headed in that direction, but Roman came toward Hermione and took a seat next to her.

"Would your old room by any chance still be here and in the way you left it? All the times we've been here and I've never thought to go upstairs."

Hermione tipped her head toward her father, knowing he'd be better able to answer that.

"Of course her room is still here, but we've cleaned much of it out so it's much less personal now. Was there something you wanted to see, young man?"

"Her books, mainly."

"Definitely your kid," John remarked. Behind them, Jean had also snorted.

"They're not in her room anymore, but we've got most of what we didn't donate to the local library up in the attic. I can show you."

"Great!" Roman automatically rose from his seat.

"I didn't mean now, but I suppose that could work too. Severus, can you come with? There are quite a few boxes we kept, and I'd appreciate the help of your arms." Almost reluctantly, Jean got up as well and gestured for the two of them to follow her. That left Hermione alone with her father.

"So, motherhood."

"It's nothing new, Dad. I've been a mum for over eighteen years now."

"I know. It's still…" He waved his hands around, not finding the words for it. "I haven't seen you all that much either since we got back from down under. Just last summer, the winter holidays, and now. You didn't even tell us that they were yours until just before you left for school. You're still my little girl to me, but that doesn't mean that my heart hasn't already made room for three new members."

"Soon to be four," Hermione softly added.

"Soon to be four," he echoed. "Really going for the big family? Your mother and I always regretted not having more. You spend your whole life working, putting your career first, and then one day you retire and realize that you could always have managed." His wistful tone left no doubt as to who the 'you' he referred to meant.

"It always seems easier once you get past it, Dad. I wouldn't be so hard on yourself. I rather liked being an only child."

"And yet…?"

"I often think that I'm good at taking what is given to me. By that I mean that, had I not been an only child, I believe I would have liked that as well."

"I see."

"None of that has to do with wanting a big family. My conditions were different from yours and Mum's. After the war, Severus and I both longed to retreat and settle down. He never truly had friends, and mine had disappointed me. At the time, I didn't think I'd want more than one or two. They just grow on you, y'know? There was also the fact that I worked at my own bookshop where I made the rules, so childcare was never a problem. Though Severus was teaching, he had several breaks throughout the day and was frequently home with us. I haven't mentioned it before, but all of those reasons paled in comparison to the fact that we began experiencing problems conceiving after Bryan. You know what they say—when you can't have something, you want it even more."

"I understand, sweetie."

"And when you have a husband like Severus who just slides right into the role of fatherhood on the snap of a finger, well, that's awkward, but pardon me for wanting to have his babies."

"You sure you want to be telling me this before I go on a one-on-one fishing trip with him?"

They both laughed. That was how Jean and Severus found them when they returned, presumably from the attic. Sans Roman.

"We lost him up there," Jean stated. "First he found your _Boxcar Children_ set and wouldn't put it down, and then he somehow spotted _The Family Under the Bridge_ while he was reading something else and now he's a goner. If he's anything like you, good luck getting him to eat his meals going forward."

" _Boxcar Children_? He's read most of them already. I had those in stock at my bookshop."

"As if you read all of those only once."

"Point."

The four adults shared a moment of silence, with Hermione reaching over and touching Severus's hand. John got up suddenly and sifted through the fridge, cursing softly when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"You finished the wine last week," Jean supplied helpfully. "It's much too early for it, anyway."

"Drat. I was feeling the parents' night out sort of vibe and thought that a drink could enhance that." At Severus's look, he coughed slightly. "Just seven percent. I'm not an alcoholic or anything."

"I never thought anything of the sort."

Not finding the wine, John went ahead and poured everyone glasses of water. "Good thing, too. How would you have driven to the lake afterwards?"

"I would've asked Severus to do it, of course."

Notwithstanding the fact that he couldn't drive, Severus didn't point out that if wine was offered, he likely would've partook himself. He took a sip of water, looking around to see if anyone would speak. There were some clanging noises coming from the far side of the house.

"I'll just go check on the two boys who aren't safely hunched over books in the attic," Hermione said suddenly, also hearing the sounds.

"Don't be surprised if Severus and I are off when you get back!"

That caused Hermione to turn around in surprise. "So soon?"

John beckoned for his daughter to come closer so he could speak with only her hearing. "I've had the poles and gear all loaded into the car since before you got here."

Hermione snorted. "Of course, Dad. Of course." She walked over to Severus and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I have no idea how long you'll be gone, but I'll see you when you get back." Without further ado, she made her way to the garage, though Bryan and Johnny were nowhere to be seen. The garage door, however, was open, so she went out that way. So engrossed was she in looking for them that she didn't see the lady headed her way.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

She turned. "Mrs. Lancashire? Yes, it's me, and I haven't seen you in ages!"

The woman smiled tightly, which confused Hermione. "Look, I'd love to catch up, but I was about to call the coppers for you. There's two lads trying to get into your house through a second-story window."

" _What?_ " She was about to back up so she could get a good look at the whole of the house when she quickly turned back to her neighbor. "Please, don't call the police. I have a feeling I know who they are."

Taking a few more steps, she finally saw the extended ladder resting against the side of the house. Looking up, she could see that Bryan was seated on the roof while Johnny was nearly there. As the latter's back was turned, it was Bryan who spotted her. "Mum, look, it's a ladder! I've never used one of these in real life!"

She blinked. Was that possible? Ladders were such mundane things… but then again, she couldn't recall ever being on one herself, either.

"Did the lad just call you 'mum'?" That reminded her that they had an audience.

She thought fast. "Embarrassingly enough, yes. Those are my friends from school. I've got, erm, sort of a reputation for babying them."

"Those are your friends? Bizarre friends you've got."

"Boys," Hermione muttered apologetically, as if that explained everything.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't call the police. I'll just leave you to it, then." The woman fixed Hermione with a disapproving look. "Don't let them lead you astray, girl. I know you're a respectful child. I'd hate to think those friends of yours could turn you into someone who think it's okay to climb good folk's roofs."

Hermione held her breath as Mrs. Lancashire returned to her home across the street.

"Get down here," she hissed. "What were you two thinking?"

"It's a _ladder_ ," Johnny repeated. "Can I get one for my birthday? You know, the one in three weeks?"

"I know when your birthday is. And no, I'm not getting you a bloody ladder. Can you two come down?"

"Can you come up?"

"Eh?"

"It's a good view. I want to stay longer, so if I'm not coming down and you're not leaving, you'll have to come up."

Hermione sighed loudly but began making her way up the ladder. "What happened to listening to me?"

No one answered her until she made it to the top and sat beside her two older boys, who both smirked at her.

"I always listen to you, Mum," Bryan said innocently, waiting until she was seated to talk. "If you had said no when I told you to come up, that would've been it. As it stands, you chose to make your way up. Thanks!"

"Go on then, thank me for playing right into your hands." Once again, she received no verbal answer. Hermione was surprised to find that the height didn't make her too terribly nervous—rather, she was feeling peaceful as she sat with two of her boys and stared out into the quiet, suburban neighborhood of her childhood. From their vantage point, they could spot the car rolling out and driving away. Johnny waved furiously, causing Severus to roll down the windows in shock as he stared at the three of them. Hermione could only shrug, and she was overwhelmed with raucous laughter the moment the car disappeared from sight.

"Dad's expression," Johnny choked out. "He sure wasn't expecting to see us up here."

* * *

Severus had been worried about the drive, but it had surprisingly only been fifteen minutes. John had spent most of that time aptly asking about his driving experience, and when he'd answered that he had none, the older man spent the rest of the short trip explaining the various knobs and buttons on the car as well as going through different traffic rules on the road as they came up. Clearly, he was waiting for the actual trip to discuss anything more personal.

As they parked and unloaded the car, Severus almost offered to levitate the fishing gear but thought better of it. Would that make him think he was lazy? Incapable? Surely he was overthinking, but to be safe, he kept his mouth shut.

"I gather we're not taking a boat?" There had obviously been no boat in the car, and he didn't see any rental offices nearby.

"Not today. I'm going to set up by the lakeside." It was a short walk to get to the open part of the wooded area that allowed them access to the lake. John squinted at the waters and nodded to himself.

"Hermione says you've gone once?"

"The boys took me a couple months ago in the sea outside our home. By no means does that make me an expert."

"Ah, sea fishing. Here." John handed a hook to Severus.

"I hadn't realized you were so into fishing. Why haven't you taken advantage of the sea right outside your daughter's doorstep, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's simply, really. I've got _this_ right outside my own doorstep. I'm also a tad phobic of the ocean. Almost drowned when I was a boy, you see. This right here? The waters are calm enough for me." He cast out, and Severus followed suit, feeling extremely awkward. With the boys, he had felt mostly comfortable even when they were running circles around him; now, he was completely out of his depths and even worse, this was with Hermione's _father._

"You watch football?"

"No," Severus answered without hesitation. "I never liked it as a child, and I didn't think about it again my adult years when it was never relevant. Although…" He hesitated. "I did go to a game in April, but I didn't pay much attention to it." To be honest, he couldn't even remember which two teams were playing, though he could vaguely recall the colours they wore.

"Tough. It's been an amazing year for my team. United, naturally. It's a shame I won't be able to spout off too hard on you without getting annoying. At least all three of Hermione's boys follow it, yeah?" It took him a second to realize what he'd said, and he gently corrected himself. "Your boys too, of course."

"Indeed."

John had just started to say something when Severus finally voiced his thought aloud. "I suspect that their upbringing was much more muggle than that of typical wizarding children, especially based on how Hermione tells me they were able to venture out in the open frequently and even attend games. Perhaps I warmed to the concept of football in their time." He was surprised to hear John chortle.

"I'm not going to judge you if you don't like football. Well, that's not strictly true, but it won't be in a nasty way." He winked. "You don't have to defend yourself. I'm just trying to understand who you are."

Severus gave a slight nod.

"It might help you to know that Hermione has told me very little, so it's not going to be a cross-examination."

"Alright."

"How old are you, Severus?"

 _Already sounds like a cross-examination,_ he thought. "Thirty-nine."

"Hm. I'm forty-five. I've no need of a son, especially now that the three of them could easily be. A mate, though? I'm not opposed to that."

"A mate that happens to be sleeping with your daughter," Severus deadpanned, trying to make sure that John knew what he was talking about. Maybe John just needed a dose of reality? He watched as the man winced.

"Just don't remind me how young she is. That won't help."

"She's nineteen. No matter how old she feels—"

"Are you _trying_ to make me hate you? No wonder you haven't got many friends."

Severus shut up real quick.

"All I'm saying is, she loves you more than life itself, and if that's how it's going to be, I'd be a fool not to build a relationship with the man who knocked me off my place in her heart. And cut the crap about her being too young for you. Maybe that was true in that former life of hers, but have you even spoken to her? Some days, she feels older than me. She was mature to begin with, and now…? It would feel like abuse if she paired off when someone her own age."

Severus had nothing to say to that.

"When do I get to welcome you to the family officially?"

For all his composure, Severus almost dropped his rod. "Officially?" Of course he understood the meaning, but he couldn't find anything else to say and needed to buy himself some time.

"I may be jumping the gun here, and I understand you've only thought of her as someone other than your student for less than a year. Still, I'm looking at this from my little girl's perspective, and as her father, I for one would like to see some security. You get me?"

"Yes, sir." He hated how that _sir_ just slipped out. By the looks of it, John was a combination of uncomfortable and pleased.

"None of that. Friends, remember?"

"Yes."

"So?"

Severus nervously rubbed his hands together before stilling, not wanting the other man to see his unease. "I have thought about it."

"But?"

"I haven't gotten around to it. It is, as you said, quite soon."

"She clearly doesn't think it's too soon, given that she's happy to give me my fourth grandchild _now_."

Against his better judgement, Severus blushed. If that wasn't proof that they were intimate, nothing was.

"I'm by no means a traditionalist, but that tells me that _you_ also didn't think it was too soon for activities typically reserved after marriage."

Fuck. The man sure wasn't afraid of being awkward. Severus had no bloody idea what to say to that.

"I'm not pressuring you, no," John said suddenly. "Please don't think that. I'm just giving you my blessing, in case you were too shy to ask first." And just like that, with no warning, he changed topics. "If your little girl is anything like Hermione, you'll have a breeze. Not the first year though, obviously."

Severus had barely a second to clear his expression of disbelief at the sudden subject change to manage a sensical response. "I look forward to all of it." His legs were feeling sore from standing and from… something else. "You don't mind, do you?" Severus had pulled out his wand. At John's shake of his head, he transfigured two stray branches into camping seats, offering one to the older man first.

"Fish not doing that well," John muttered. "It's like they're encouraging us to talk more and focus less on them."

Severus was fairly sure that the point of the trip was to talk with fishing as a pretense, but he didn't say anything.

"How is it, raising boys? I wouldn't know—escaped that one."

"I believe it would be unfair of me to answer that question; I haven't truly had a hand in raising them. Perhaps, after Eloise… From the months I've known them, though, it has been quite a rewarding experience."

There was some silence, upon which Severus focused his thoughts on fishing. He knew that he'd apparently _loved_ the activity, but it just wasn't coming to him currently. Yes, it was a later-in-life thing, but he couldn't imagine enjoying throwing the line out and reeling on repeat as much as the boys described. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't completely relaxed. Yes. Had to be that.

He reeled in his line, chanced a glance at John, and threw it back out.

* * *

 **Fun fact, as I was proofreading this chapter and got to the ladder bit, two men quite literally walked by me carrying a ladder.**

 **HermioneSnape1983: I think you misunderstood - when Severus said "she means that you three can leave my family alone," the point was that he was pushing Ron's buttons with his use of _my_. Notwithstanding the fact that I mentioned that he knows a tad bit of German at this point, he didn't need to know what Hermione said to her boys in German at all to formulate that response, _especially_ as she had just said, in English, "I would invite you to stay, but it's not my place to do so."**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Where is Hermione Granger and where will she be after the holidays?**_

 _The elusive third member of the Golden Trio managed to avoid our cameras for the entire of the Hogwarts school year, and now that she has finished her term and sat what we may reveal to be eight NEWTs, one can only ask—where is she now? It may be the summer holidays, but all likely locations of employment have told us that she did not put in an application. Yes, it seems that the esteemed Hermione Granger does not plan to work in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. Nor, would it seem, St. Mungo's. With eight NEWTs, Granger no doubt has something intellectual planned, but it seems that she is doing a good job of keeping that secretive. We ran into Ronald Weasley, once believed to be Granger's fiance, and managed to ask him a few questions to see if he had any insight to give._

" _I don't know where she is, honest. Knowing her, she's always got something to do. She values her privacy, so I would not be surprised if she's purposely avoiding you all."_

 _On asking why he, Harry Potter, and his only sister were spotted outside Severus Snape's former muggle house:_

" _No comment."_

 _This article has been updated to include an update from Harry Potter:_

" _We visited Severus Snape's house upon hearing that he was moving away as we intended to properly thank him for his role in bringing down Voldemort, expecting that it would be much harder to locate him after he leaves his publicly documented residence."_

 _To read more on the rare sightings of Hogwarts former Potion's Master this summer, turn to page four. To hear more about the surprisingly isolated life Hermione Granger led while in her seventh year from her classmates, continue to the next page._

* * *

"So I started looking into spaces for rent or sale."

"Spaces?"

They were having breakfast, and Bryan still looked bleary. To Hermione, he appeared younger than his eighteen years with his hair stuck up in the back, and she chuckled a bit.

"Yes, spaces. For the bookshop. I can't sit around doing nothing for too long."

"Oh, that."

"It would have to be in a different location, wouldn't it?"

"Chew before you swallow, Johnny. And yes, I doubt the same exact building would be vacant twenty some years earlier. So you are correct, it won't be in the same place."

"Did you find anything?"

"I didn't dig too deep, but I ran across an ad running vacancies in Buttermere, Kirklinton, Harrogate, and Alston. Cumbria heavy, obviously."

"Harrogate? Isn't that—"

"Yeah, it's around an hour away from the old place. Severus, are you busy these upcoming days?"

Though he was following the conversation, it still surprised him to be addressed so suddenly. "Not at all. One of these days I'll put in an ad of my own for potions, but I'm enjoying myself at the moment. Why?"

"I wanted to check out some of these places. Obviously, Buttermere is a gorgeous small town that I wouldn't mind living in, but I don't see it as a place to start a business. I did some research, and the combined population of the three Cumbrian towns is under 1,500."

"I don't see that working out for you."

"I know. Harrogate, on the other hand, alone has over 75,000. And people could easily drive up from neighboring towns."

"You sound settled."

"Not even close! There's much more to it than population size. Severus, will you?"

"Check out the vacancies with you? Sure."

The boys had been silent thus far, not knowing enough about geography to pitch in. Now, however, Bryan coughed and spoke. "Dad, you do know that she's asking for something a little more, don't you?"

"Am not!" However, the amused smile on her face gave it away.

"What am I missing?"

"Clearly, Mum doesn't think the tiny Cumbrian villages are viable for business. However, due to—what did she call it?—them being _gorgeous small towns,_ she would like to enjoy the sights with you." Johnny raised an eyebrow at his father, pretending to look extremely disappointed. "Do you even know your own w—do you even know her?"

Everyone pretended to brush his slip-up away. Hermione, in particular, quickly deflected. "Why, you have me all figured out, Johnny."

"I should hope so."

"Can I come?" Roman put down his fork with a clang. "I mean, I love it here and all but a change of scenery would always be nice."

Bryan made sure his youngest brother wasn't looking before winking at his mother. "Roman, Mum and Dad just want some alone time without needy ten-year-olds asking if they can stay attached to their hips forever and ever."

"Please? Just me would be much easier than all three of us."

"Kid, that's taking it too far!" Bryan pretended to be offended while Johnny just laughed.

"What? It's the truth!"

Finally, Hermione decided to intervene. "I never intended to leave you three here. If you haven't gotten tired of me yet, then who am I to object?"

"Really? But Bryan said—"

"Exactly. _Bryan_ said."

Roman's lips rounded in understanding.

* * *

"Get a load of this tosh," Draco muttered, grabbing the Prophet from where it lay on his coffee table and throwing it in front of Astoria. "As if Potter would ever speak so eloquently."

"Oh, I read that this morning. Did you flip to the next page?"

"No, but I'll do it now." He took the paper back from her and spent a few minutes reading recounts of miscellaneous interviews given by people who obviously didn't know Hermione that well, although he had to admit that some of their descriptions were spot on. As a whole, they painted a picture of a secluded girl who wasn't seen too often outside of mealtimes, classes, and patrols. There were mentions of her friendship with the Weaslette, Bryan Sawyer, and even… himself. He looked up. "You referring to my short mention?"

"Totally. Thought you'd get a kick out of it. Did you even read it? 'Short' is not how I'd describe it, especially comparing to the one-liner with Ginny Weasley. Here." She took the paper back from him to read aloud.

 _"Rising sixth year Donagh Hawkins told us that despite not making any new friends, Hermione Granger had what was believed to be an understanding with Draco Malfoy. Hawkins alleges to have seen the two of them sitting together out on the quidditch pitch right before the end of term. Could the brightest witch of her time, known for her past relationships with famed Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum and Harry Potter, be looking to have her shot at the Malfoy fortune? That would be sure to send Lucius Malfoy to his early grave, if the dementors don't do it first!"_

"There was that much more?!" Draco snuck up closer to Astoria so he wouldn't have to take the paper from her for a second time. "Oh. There really was. Missed that. She's going to hate that they claimed she had a relationship with Potter."

"She didn't?" Astoria felt Draco's presence behind her and leaned back slightly so they were touching. "Honestly, we all know so little about her. Depending on the day of the week and how the papers are feeling, she's either a repressed virgin or—pardon my French—a total whore. The press can be cruel. If I were her, I'd get a lawyer."

"She's done better."

"How so?" Astoria nabbed one of the biscuits that a Malfoy elf had deposited in front of them earlier.

"She's made the decision to live her life completely out of the spotlight. The press won't be able to find her if they tried."

"Really? How does that work? Surely she'd be spotted here and there, with a face as well-known as hers."

Draco's response was interrupted by Narcissa, who took that moment to make her presence known. "Astoria! Draco didn't tell me he was having you over."

"His fault, not mine," she responded plainly. "I didn't tell him not to tell you." She finished her sentence with a big smile. "Hello again, Mrs. Malfoy."

"That's Narcissa to you."

Draco felt he was being completely ignored as the two almost exuberantly greeted each other. When did that happen?

* * *

"Look at you, all brown and freckled!"

"Surely you exaggerate." Bryan gave a good-natured smile to Lia as they took a seat at a table in Fortescue's. "What are you ordering?"

"I think I'll skip today. It's just, you know I love ice cream, but I regret it every time after I finish eating."

"Why would you regret it?"

Lia gave Bryan a look that made him think the answer would be obvious. "I mean, once you finish it, you no longer crave it; in fact sometimes you feel a bit stuffed, and you think to yourself, oh, I could have felt wonderful without this big chunk of butter and cream lodged in my stomach."

"You're funny."

"No! I bet your mother would understand! It's a female thing."

Bryan's eyes drifted upward as he envisioned all the times his mum had enjoyed a cone. She couldn't remember her ever passing the opportunity by or telling any of them that she regretted it. "Nope. Maybe you're just having too much at once. Though I've seen your portions before, so I doubt that."

Lia made a face.

"Well, I'll get a key lime pie flavoured one, and you can tell me later if you still want to skip." He went up to order while Lia stayed where she was, staring down at her twiddling fingers.

Honestly, it was a bit more than worrying over the calorie value of ice cream. They had arranged to see each other in Diagon Alley and then head off to Bryan's home to meet his parents. The butterflies had been in her stomach ever since. She knew it was irrational of her, and she doubted that Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer stressed even a fraction as much as she had for the past few days. Still, she knew it would be wise not to indulge on that cone today—for everyone's sake, lest she sick up all over the Sawyer floor.

"Got you one."

Lia looked up to see Bryan grinning at her and holding out what must have been the smallest cone in existence. "You were talking about a _big_ chunk? You can't seriously tell me this little bit will upset your stomach. I know it's small, but we can go back and get more if it's _too_ small."

She accepted, shaking her head at her boyfriend in amusement. "Only for you." Though she tried to savour it, it really was small enough to fit in her mouth in one bite. "Where'd you get a cone this small, anyway?"

"Look closely at it. Oh wait, you've finished it already. Damn. I just had them snip off the bottom of a normal-sized cone. Worked as expected." He dug into his own cone, and Lia giggled at the light green cream that stuck to the corner of his mouth.

"Did you go on vacation, or has it been exceptionally warm and sunny in Germany?"

"Yes to the vacation, but meh to the exceptionally warm and sunny bit. It _was_ warm and sunny where we went, yes, but thankfully not too much. My dad and brothers all burn really easily. Even though I'm the only one who got my mum's ability to tan, I'm still not overly fond of the heat."

"Like I said. Brown and freckled. You didn't use to have that one or that one or that one." She pointed out three of the many new freckles that had appeared on his face.

"Yes, well imagine Johnny's face then. And Roman! His shoulders were peeling. Serves him right for not wanting a farmer's tan."

"Poor kid. So where did you go?"

"Lake District. Really wet, actually, and the temperature didn't get much higher than 15. What you're seeing is from the summer heat where we regularly live."

"Any fun stories?"

Bryan thought for a moment. The times were more fun than funny, but there was the one time… "Dad's not amazing at muggle stuff. He got stuck in one of those spinning gates that unlock for you when you insert a valid ticket—nevermind, I see that you don't get what I'm talking about. It was funny, though."

"I thought your family spent a lot of time in the muggle world?"

"We did. However…" Bryan gave her a serious look. "I told you my familial situation was a bit different than others. It will make much more sense when you meet my dad—and my mum."

"'It'? I don't see anything so confusing about growing up in Germany or having a parent who suffered after the war."

Bryan leaned in closer to Lia, his voice automatically becoming quieter. "About that. Yes, I absolutely _did_ grow up in Germany, but we won't be going there today—I don't live there anymore. At least, not currently. I do intend to go back."

"You moved?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

By now, Bryan had just about finished his cone. "I'm surprised you didn't ask for any of mine," he said light-heartedly. "I was really counting on poking fun of you when you did."

"Sucks for you. You ready to go, then?"

"Yeah." Bryan scourgified the few crumbs that had fallen off his wafer cone and stood with Lia following suit. "Ready?"

Those it was completely unnecessary—a hand would have done—he wrapped his arms around Lia's middle and nuzzled closer to her before they disappeared with a crack.

When they landed, Lia glanced at the picturesque scene in front of her with awe. "Without knowing anything about your previous home, I can understand why you moved here."

"Eh. It's probably not what you're thinking." He gently led her toward the cottage. "Now, promise me you won't be too angry that I kept it from you. It's sensitive, especially because we value our privacy."

Such words bewildered her, but she took it all in stride. Lia observed as Bryan easily opened the door and took a cursory glance around before shouting, "Mum! We're here!"

Within seconds, Hermione came skidding over. She took one look at the confused expression on Lia face and gave her eldest a disapproving look. "You didn't tell her?"

"You were the one who always preached _show not tell_."

"That's for writing, you nutter." She turned and gave Lia a big smile. "Hiya. I know we've met, quite recently too, in fact, but I'd like to formally introduce myself as this big fool's mother."

"Very funny," Lia smiled at Hermione. Obviously, she didn't consider for one second that the other girl was serious. "Is your aunt home?"

" _My_ aunt? My aunt's in America. Haven't seen her in years." She gave a toothy, lopsided grin. "You're not looking for her, that's for sure. How about I bring my hus—" Hermione faltered, losing a bit of her liveliness. Just a bit. "How about I bring Bryan's father here, and then we'll launch into explanations? Here, follow me." They had been standing in the doorway, and Hermione ushered them in toward the sitting room. "I'll be right back."

Lia blinked at her retreating figure. "I'm a little bit confused. Either she's really good at keeping a straight face, or…?"

He didn't have the chance to reply as Hermione returned, all but dragging a reluctant Severus. Lia's mouth dropped open, and she automatically moved closer to Bryan. As if suddenly remembering her manners, she inclined her head. "Professor Snape, hello. I wasn't expecting to see you, but… But nothing. Sorry."

To her surprise, her former professor gave her a kind smile. "Miss Rogers. My son seems to be quite taken with you."

Lia turned to Bryan in shock, though it should've been obvious, given what the whole visit was for. Bryan simply shrugged innocently.

"I thought... _Sawyer_?"

"Fake name."

Lia looked again at Hermione and Severus, observing the way the former latched onto the much taller man. She frowned, certain that she was missing something. "Your mother?" She asked Bryan. "Is she indeed in the states, as Hermione said?"

"I told you, I'm right here."

Lia stared skeptically at Hermione, but the other girl's face remained annoyingly straight.

"Let's take a seat on the couches so I seem less crazy," Hermione finally suggested. She pointed the area out to them, though she herself first went over to a cabinet to get some glasses and fill them with water. When she finally sat down, Lia stared at her expectantly.

"I am indeed Bryan's mother, not cousin. He hasn't got any, actually. First cousins, that is. Both Severus and I are only children, as far as I know."

"But you're—"

"Nineteen? Not quite." Hermione launched into the story of how they got here, becoming quite experienced at it by now. Lia's eyes went wide with disbelief, acceptance, and surprise at multiple parts. Severus noticed that the girl tried meeting his eyes a few times, though each time she demurely looked away. Poor thing—Bryan really ought to have given her some warning.

"So you see, Bryan really is mine and Severus's boy."

"I don't know what to—"

"Mum!" There was the sound of heavy footsteps clamoring down the stairs. "The turntable stopped working!" When he saw the company, Johnny blushed. "Hey," he greeted Lia. The girl smiled in response, glad to see the familiar face.

"You didn't hear me hollering that we were here?"

Johnny made a face at Bryan. "Course not. I like putting the music way up when I listen to it." Seeing that there was a guest, even if it was only Lia, he scampered away.

The arrival of one of Bryan's brothers evidently gave more credence to Hermione's story. She surveyed the scene uncertainly, unsure of what to say. Hermione gently put a hand in the air, telling her that she needn't say anything. "I know it's a lot to digest. Why don't you have Bryan show you around? The outside, that is. Not his room."

It was obviously a joke, but Lia blushed scarlet nonetheless. Her left hand reached out and tightened on Bryan's right wrist. "I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Hermione, I mean, Mrs… Snape?"

"Erm, Hermione will do." Curiously, she also had a bit of a blush on her face and was looking anywhere but at Severus. "We'll still be here if you want to break for refreshments."

The conversation had been uncomfortably lopsided, with Hermione doing nearly all the talking. Though Severus had remained silent after the initial greeting, his demeanor was much less severe that Lia remembered, and that alone was enough to paint a different picture of him. Still, it was a relief to be alone with Bryan again. He took her out to one of the grassy paths that eventually led to the sea.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Angry? That is so far from what I'm feeling. Surprised, shocked, in awe? I've never been one to hero-worship celebrities, but as far as celebrity parents go, you've got them. I finally understand your aversion to the press."

"You're merely _surprised_ that I've kept something so monumental from you?"

Lia kicked at a stone. "Is there anything else to feel? As you said, this is monumental and something that you would not like outsiders to know. You and I… we're together, but I have no illusions. It's a Hogwarts romance. You had to have really trusted me to tell me this much."

Bryan stopped in his tracks. "Don't say that. My parents were Hog—nevermind, they weren't, but most British wizarding couples, especially from the older generations, are Hogwarts couples. I love you, and us being young doesn't have to taint that."

Lia's heart threatened to thrum out of her ribcage at those words, but she cowardly responded with something completely different. "It must have been horrible for you, losing him like that and then coming to a world where he was alive again but didn't know who you were."

Bryan sighed, though whether that was because of her change of topic or because of the memories her words brought up, she wasn't sure.

"It drove me mad, that's for sure." His face become much more emotional, with multiple expressions flitting across in seconds. "That man you just saw? He likes me, alright, but it's definitely less than I love him, and he'll forever be just this much—" He put his thumb and index finger together— "less than the father that raised me and be this much less than the Severus Snape I miss."

Lia put her hand on Bryan's shoulder with alarm. "Has he done something to upset you?"

"Not at all. In fact, he's been _wonderful,_ and I'm scared. How does a man change so quickly? How quickly would such a man change back?"

"Oh, Bryan." Lia gently stroked his cheek. "I don't profess to know the first thing about your family, but I believe in the goodness of people. Obviously, he 'changed,' as you call it, because he discovered all these people who loved him more than anything. When that happens to a man who previously had no one, well, that's bound to make an impact. Give him more time to show you that he's genuine, if that's what you're afraid of."

Bryan looked out at the sea, not addressing her when he responded. "It is. I'm just… I'm at such an awkward age. I'm not cute like Roman, and even Johnny is cutting it close. He doesn't get to raise me anymore. And it's upsetting."

"Does a true father ever stop raising his children? You can be miles away from his roof, and he'd still in theory have more wisdom to impart on you." Lia offered him a wry smile, and that for some reason brought Bryan out of his angst.

"Just talk to him. Spend more time with him, and if it needs to be one-on-one, then make it one-on-one. Heck, kick a ball around with him. For the life of me, I can't imagine Professor Snape playing football—I don't even much understand it myself, besides what you've explained to me—but if that's what it takes..." Lia trailed off, giving Bryan an encouraging smile.

Bryan avoided her gaze again, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Look at me. I should be the one comforting you after springing that on you! Gods, let's keep walking. You haven't truly seen the sea yet."

* * *

"So there you have it. Lia Rogers. What kind of student was she?"

Hermione and Severus remained sat on the couch, neither of them speaking of the elephant in the room.

"Not amazing at potions, but adequate in theory. She very rarely raised her hand, but she almost always knew the answer if called on." Delicately, he gave her a side eye. "I much prefer that kind of student to the opposite."

"Fancy that. Tell me something I didn't know." Hermione chose to ignore the not-so-subtle dig toward her childish behavior in classes.

"When intertwined with _luktegrass_ and mixed with a drop of brine, phosgene becomes odorless."

"What?"

"You asked for something you didn't know."

"Se-ver-us."

"Yes?"

Now that it was just the two of them, it was odd for them to be seated in the way they were when no one was opposite them. Hermione rectified that be budging closer to him, burrowing into his side. "I'm going to kiss you now," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't believe a warning was—" Their lips connected, and he automatically lifted her onto his lap.

"Out in the open now? You're getting more and more brazen," Hermione whispered into his mouth.

"You're one to talk." He raised an eyebrow at her before tilting his head downwards to stare openly at her hand, which had headed south.

She had just managed to unbutton his trousers when reality set in. "We can't do this here. Any of them could be here in seconds. It's one thing to be caught by the boys but a whole other to leave such an impression on Lia, should she and Bryan choose to return now."

"You think?" he drawled. "I was waiting to see how long it took you."

"Jerk. Upstairs?"

"Yes."

Swiftly, both rose and awkwardly made for the staircase. Severus's hands never fully left Hermione, and she kept leaning back into his touch. "Just wait till the kids are gone. Then we won't be so restricted." They were nearly at the top of the stairs when Johnny's door was flung open.

"Oh good, you're done talking with Lia. Mum, Dad, can you check out my turntable? I tried making sure everything was level and cleaning off the needle."

Hermione immediately made sure that she was standing in front of Severus—she already was—so that his clothed but engorged nether regions were hidden from view.

"Not now. I need to show your mother something."

His statement caused Hermione to burst into giggles.

"Come on, Dad. Please! I already waited patiently and didn't pull you two away when you were busy downstairs."

"It can wait."

Hermione turned around, clearly amused by him. He suspected that she was losing her arousal just as he was with every passing second. "I'll go check it out. You can show me whatever it was you _needed_ to show me later." Without further ado, she blew him a raspberry and made her way into Johnny's room. Cockblocking bastard.

* * *

When Bryan and Lia returned, they looked rosy. Hermione raised an eyebrow at their appearance but made no comment. She asked if the other girl planned to stay for dinner, and after some brief thought, Lia answered in the negative, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"I meant to say it earlier, but just in case you were worried I'd take any of this badly—I'm not and I won't. It's actually so cool. Now I get even more why you were interested in finding out more about me." Lia hovered by the door, seemingly unsure of whether she wanted to head out or stay and make conversation. Bryan remained at the door, prepared to walk her out when she was ready.

"I should be making my way home for dinner," Lia finally said. "It's been really lovely here, and I look forward to getting to know you more."

"Just me?" Hermione did her best Severus-impression and raised one eyebrow. "Not the big, bad, ahem— _fifty points from Gryff—_ I mean _Ravenclaw?_ "

Lia laughed nervously and fidgeted. "Him too, of course. And Johnny and Roman, if I get the chance. Alright, I _really_ ought to be going now." She waved and started heading toward Bryan.

"Safe travels."

"Oh!" Lia turned again. "I'll probably see you before then, but good luck with your pregnancy."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Bryan rolling his eyes while Lia blushed. "Thanks. I'll sure have my hands full, eh?" She smiled to their backs as the two of them left through the door, presumably to have a private farewell or whatever it was kids these days did. Behind her, she heard Severus's footsteps.

"That was an abysmal impression of me. Furthermore, I don't recall ever taking fifty points from Ravenclaw this term. Only you Gryffindors warranted that." He plopped down onto the couch, pulling her down with him.

"Well, fuck. What impression should I have done?" A sudden smirk graced her features, and she put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. "How about, 'not now, Johnny. I _need_ to show your mother my cock.'"

"That is not what I said."

"I'm not that far off."

The sudden blaring of the music upstairs cut them off.

"Is that..."

"It certainly isn't German."

They both strained their ears, trying to figure out what language Johnny's music was in.

"Where did he get a Swedish LP?"

"Beats me. Maybe my parents' tastes are more diverse than I thought."

Just as the music began to become calmer, it also softened to the point that the couple could no longer hear it.

"That's that, I suppose. Just as I was getting into it." Hermione gave him a wry smile and glanced at the clock. "About time to go pick up Roman though, so it might've been better that we didn't have the chance to really absorb it."

"We? That was all you."

She rolled his eyes. "When he's done with it, I'm going to go have a listen with that particular LP. Anyway, are you going to the Knobels or me?" Bryan made his way back in just then, looking somewhat bereft without his girlfriend. Hermione caught his eye and silently asked him to stay downstairs. "On second thought, I'll go," she said, looking between the two. "Will be back soon. Don't want dinner getting too cold." Without further ado, she began changing her appearance and popped out when she was finished.

Bryan glanced at his father, shrugging.

"So, Miss Rogers," Severus awkwardly began. "She's alright with everything?"

Sensing that a conversation was about to take place, Bryan slid into place on the couch. "Just call her Lia. Yeah, she's pretty amazing. I just wish..."

"Yes?"

"I wish she didn't accept everything so easily. I just feel like... I dunno, like the world's gonna take advantage of her at some point. She's too nice to everyone. If I were her, I would've yelled at me for keeping something like this from me. I wouldn't have had it in me to turn it around and sympathize with my situation."

"You believe you keep unloading your baggage on her and she keeps taking it without complaint, which leaves you feeling guilty."

"Exactly." Bryan looked up at his father in surprise.

"You're like me." Severus gazed intently at his eldest. "While you're nice enough, you won't go out of your way to put any stranger before you. I understand Miss Rogers is no stranger to you, but I mean in general. While self-serving is not the correct word—I've seen how caring you are to your mother—circumstances have made it so that you often need to fend for yourself in certain situations."

Bryan nodded wordlessly.

"My advice to you may seem hollow, but it is what it is: you can't change the kind of person she is, and neither should you try, as what you described is something quite positive about her. Simply don't take her for granted."

His son smiled at him—somewhat shyly—and rose. Lia's earlier words echoed in his head. And not counting Johnny upstairs, it was just the two of them currently. "Can you... can you come with me?"

With no lack of curiosity, Severus got up as well. "Is something the matter?"

"No, only I wanted to..." Bryan faltered, trying to think of another route. "Have you ever played football before?" With a tilt of his head, he gestured for his father to follow him out.

"I'm fairly sure you know the answer to that." Dreading what he guessed was about to happen, he nonetheless followed Bryan outside. "Your mother should be back soon," he hedged.

"Yeah, right. Trust me, she'll spend a while chit-chatting with Cerulean's mum to figure out what kind of family Roman's hanging out with. Even more, Roman will take forever to leave. I know him."

Suitably trapped, Severus could only stare with his lips pursed. In the blink of an eye, Bryan was holding a football—he hadn't even seen him holding it—or was it transfigured?

"Daaaad. You can't be standing so stiff! Your shoes also aren't suitable. May I?"

Not sure what he was agreeing to, Severus nodded mutely. He watched as the shoes on his feet were transfigured into something more athletic.

"I would've gone with cleats, but that might've taken it a bit too far. Baby steps." Moving forward, he used his wand to draw out some boundary lines, including two goals at either end of the rectangle he'd marked out on the grass. Dropping the ball onto the ground, he sent it over to his father. "Just kick it back to me however you naturally would, and I'll observe your form and give you pointers."

Feeling completely ridiculous at this point, Severus figured that he had nothing to lose. Looking behind his shoulder, he confirmed that no stray eyes were observing his every moment and kicked the ball. It was much lighter than he expected, and his kick sent the damn thing flying far past Bryan, who attempted to use his head to stop it in motion. Only it was too high.

"Easy, Dad. I'm right here, not a mile away." Jogging in the direction of the ball, Bryan located and dribbled it back up. "Are your toes tingling?"

His toes were, in fact, feeling uncomfortable.

"That's because you're not supposed to kick with your toes. I mean, normally. I'm not going to get into the exceptions now. For the most part, you kick with this part." He walked over closer and stood on one leg to point out the inside of the one foot he wasn't standing on. "Better control that way. Try again." Demonstrating the action more clearly, he rearranged his position, swung his right foot back, and gently brought it forward, aiming it perfectly over to his father.

"I look ridiculous."

Bryan beamed. "Maybe to outsiders, but they're not seeing this. I think you look great. Would love to see you in full uniform one day."

"That is not happening."

"Just kick the ball, will you?"

Trying to remember how Bryan had done it, Severus raised his dominant foot and let it fall forward. Unfortunately, he adjusted his force too much from his first attempt, and though his aim was perfect, it didn't roll all the way over to its target. He heard a chuckle.

"You don't have to raise your foot that far. That was just me showing you." Bryan had reached the ball again, juggling it on his knees as he talked. "Kick it harder if you'd like. As long as it's not too high in the air like that first one, I should be able to stop it. Here." Once again, he sent the ball over.

This time, Severus's kick was good. Bryan stopped it in motion and rolled it up to his hands, catching it. "Alright, I know this isn't the logical next step, but I'm dying to see this, and I'm not sure how much time we have left before Mum gets back."

Severus did not like the smirk on his eldest's face.

"I'm going to throw the ball at you, somewhere above your waist level, and you try to return it to me with anything but your hand, okay?"

"What?" He panicked; this was not happening. "No! What makes you think I can do that?"

"That's the point. You can't. So I'll help you." He tossed the ball over, and his father's reflexes were quick enough that he scooted to the right to avoid being hit.

"This isn't dodge ball, Dad!"

It was like a walk of shame for Severus, turning around to retrieve the ball he'd expertly dodged. When he was back, Bryan was giving him an encouraging smile.

"Throw it at me—at my head, actually—and I'll show you what I mean."

He did so, a small part of him wanting to get revenge for being put through this whole charade. It might've gone better if he hadn't missed so spectacularly. By the time the ball made its way over to Bryan, it had already begun falling from its descent, and far from being level with his head, Bryan had to chest trap the ball.

"Well, that's one example. If it goes toward your midsection, do that." Bryan once again threw the ball out, and his father looked like he was about to get it, but the sound of a pop distracted him, and in the second that he looked toward the sound, the ball had bounced off his head.

"You trying to give your old man a concussion?" Hermione came over, surveying the scene with amusement. Roman rushed in and retrieved the ball, kicking it to Bryan so the two could begin a steady passing drill.

"Hey, you're intruding on my private lesson with Dad!" Though it was said lightly, he was indeed disappointed that they were interrupted.

"The lesson is over." Then, surprising everyone, he walked over to Bryan and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I suppose a repeat at another time wouldn't kill me." It was said softly enough that only the two could hear.

Bryan could not help the beam that appeared on his face. "Yeah, well, shame we didn't get to actually get to goal scoring." He pointed at the goals he'd drawn out earlier. "Dinner, then?"

"Yes."

Hermione had already headed in, but as Roman had the ball, he aimed a magnificent kick at the goal farthest to him, cheering when it went perfectly down the middle.

"Dude, that was an unguarded goal. Nothing to be proud of."

"So? I bet Dad wouldn't have been able to get that in, unguarded or not."

Bryan snorted loudly at that, looking at his father to see his reaction. He didn't look particularly offended, but he was giving Roman a playful glare.

* * *

 **Happy Friday, y'all! I can reveal that there are two more chapters, and if all goes to plan, I'll have them both out this weekend. Crazy, innit? x**


	55. Chapter 55

_ONE MONTH LATER_

With the pots and pans sizzling on the stove, Severus and Hermione sat at the kitchen island and took a break, keeping an eye on the food.

"I still can't believe my mother convinced you to go to this thing." Hermione helped herself to another cup of tea, refilling Severus's as well. "I think she _wants_ to give them something to talk about."

Severus shook his head, disagreeing. "The way she put it, she hasn't seen her sister in a while, and neither have you. Jean confuses me, because I see so little of you in her. I've considered that Bryan gets some of her boldness from her. We two are content to lie low and stay under the radar, but Jean? She's not afraid to cause a stir when her young daughter appears with a much older man and 'his' three children."

"That's stupid, though. In real life, if the cover story were legitimate and I were actually married to you, a much older man, would I truly ask three somewhat grown stepsons to tag-along to something that has nothing to do with them?"

"If you were close to them, perhaps. And maybe if there was no ex-wife in the picture."

Hermione shrugged. "What sort of normal nineteen-year-old gets married?" She covered her face with her hands, dreading the impending trip across the pond.

"Potter's getting married, and he's younger than you, in both senses."

Hermione shook her head glumly. "He's hardly normal either. No wartime generation is." The memory of Harry's trepidation as he was officially introduced to Severus recently was enough to make her smile slightly. She'd been so overjoyed for her friends when they announced their engagement. "So I ask again, what sort of _normal_ —I'm thinking American and muggle—nineteen-year-old gets married?"

"The kind who got knocked-up?"

Her eyes turned to him sharply. "No. I'll play along with my mother's ridiculous idea of fun but I'm not letting them know that I'm pregnant. That's a little too much for me." Though she had started to show just slightly, the fluttery summer blouse she'd chosen disguised her enough that she didn't have to resort to glamours.

"You _are_ apparently married," he pointed out. He went to pour more tea for himself and cursed when the kettle turned out to be empty.

"No, leave it. We'll be off soon, anyway."

He scowled.

"It's not as normal getting married so early in the muggle world, but you know that. I'm not the kind to have a shotgun wedding, and I won't have these strangers thinking that."

"Oh, they'll think something when they see my age and face."

It was Hermione's turn to scowl. "Yeah, they'll think I'm damn lucky."

He scoffed, but he let it be. "Strangers? I thought they were your family?"

"The only two people related to me would have to be Aunt Josephine and her son Richard. Everyone else is bound to be relations of Josephine's husband."

"I see." He glanced at the time, looking at it pointedly to convey that they ought to be going. Hermione sighed loudly.

"I'll go get the boys."

"And I'll finish up the roast and take the pie out of the oven."

* * *

Hermione's parents informed them multiple times how convenient it was to not have to buy aeroplane tickets, even if the sensation of apparition—especially overseas apparition—wasn't all that wonderful. Severus and Hermione swiftly disillusioned and silenced their whole group so that they weren't seen when they arrived a few houses down. After finding a bush, they undid the charms and unshrunk the dishes, walking the rest of the way to the normal-looking suburban house. Cars were already parked all along the sidewalk. Hermione and Severus shared a look of dread, knowing that they were about to join a huge crowd of people.

A barking dog signaled their arrival, and the door was swiftly flung open. The woman standing there looked confused at the sight of the four Snapes, but her eyes softened when they landed on her sister. "Jean! You're here! Traffic alright?" Inside, there was the sound of voices all mixed together as well as the unmistakable smell of southern barbecue.

Jean looked like a deer in headlights, so Hermione swiftly answered. "Yeah. There was just the slightest bit of a slowdown on the US-17 after leaving the airport."

More than one of her sons stared at her. As if she was the odd one for having done her research.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you in years!" Josephine reached out and gave her a big hug, and despite herself, Hermione relaxed into it. "Your mother told me you graduated at the top of your class, but she's been quite silent on everything else! Come in! You'll have to introduce me to who the others are, as I'm drawing a blank here."

Josephine ushered them into the house and then straight outdoors to the deck. Hermione found two large tables filled with foods to be grilled and placed the dishes she'd brought on it. They were immediately met with a sea of unfamiliar faces, who turned to look at them. Her aunt quickly introduced them. "This is my sister and her family. Carry on." The chatter started again, and she began pointing out people. "That group over there includes the families of one of Chris's brothers and his sister. Over there, you can see his other brother's kids. Richard is there with them."

 _Chris?_ Severus mouthed.

 _Her husband,_ Hermione whispered back.

"Now, you must tell me who this dashing man and the boys are! John, is that your brother? I can't remember if you had one?"

"In a manner of speaking." John clapped a firm hand on Severus's back. "But actually, Severus here is Hermione's husband." Amazingly, he kept a straight face as he said it.

Josephine tried to hide her surprise—she really did—but she wasn't successful. "Husband? _Husband?_ Jean, you never said!"

"Never came up."

"And the children?"

"My sons," Severus spoke up. Their mother left after he—" Severus patted Roman— "was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You have a lovely voice, has anyone told you that?" Hermione rather thought that she resembled a broken clock who was still processing the idea that her young niece was married.

Severus didn't answer vocally; rather, he inclined his head in acknowledgement. The song changed, and more than one person cheered as "Livin' la Vida Loca" came on.

"Fuck, we're straight outta the nineties," Bryan whispered to Johnny. "This song is old as balls."

"I'm fairly sure it came out this year," Johnny returned.

"I'll let you mingle, then. Richard in particular is excited to see you, Hermione."

"Is he? I'll head his way first, then." Placing a comforting hand on Severus's back, she went Richard's way. The fifteen-year-old was conversing with a few of his cousins from his father's side. When he spotted her, he grinned.

"Noah, Paul, Joe—this is my one cousin from my mom's side. The one I mentioned earlier."

"The British one?"

"Yeah, the British one and the only non-adult here that you aren't related to. I haven't seen her in six years. Isn't that crazy?"

Hermione took a seat and smiled at the group. "So, are the three of you brothers or cousins? I forget what my aunt said when she pointed you out."

"Joe's my brother," Noah answered. "I've got another brother and a sister somewhere around here. Paul's a cousin."

"I'm going to get us some chips. Save up for the main meal and all, but food is food." Joe got up and went toward the massive food table.

"Y'all call them crisps, right?"

"We do indeed." Hermione looked around and saw Bryan with a group of teens at the far end miming something silly with his hands. Well. Guess he fit in. Johnny was at a different table, listening to the others talk but himself seemingly not avidly joining in. Roman was seated with Severus at a table with a bunch of other adults.

"Who're you looking at? I can point out their names, if you're wondering."

"I'll just forget them," Hermione laughed. "There's so many more than I expected."

"Fair enough. Who are the people that you came with? The four that aren't Aunt Jean and Uncle John?"

Joe came back with a selection of barbecue, sour cream and onion, and cheddar crisps. Hermione thanked him and reached for one.

"The three minors are my stepsons," she told Noah, not oblivious to the surprise her response elicited. "Although I'm close enough to them that I'd rather just get rid of the 'step' and call them my sons."

"You're married? But you're, like, only four years older than me?"

"How old's your husband?" Joe piped in. "The blonde dude looked older than you, so he's got to be pretty old to have a son that age."

"You can ask him if you're up to it. He's the one in the black over there, with the little long-haired boy attached to him."

Noah whistled. "They sure do things different in England."

Hermione stifled her laughter. "I bet. Hey, I'm going to go say hi to some of the other people here." She made her way over to Johnny's table—slowly, though, which allowed her to hear the conversation. Words including _Blockbuster, dial-up internet,_ and _Gameboy_ came up. No wonder Johnny was tight-lipped. When they asked him who his favorite singer was, she had to intervene.

"Hey, you lot. Mind if I steal him?" She would've joined them, but she didn't trust her own knowledge of the muggle nineties. American at that. Johnny almost bolted over to her. Not caring that they would stand out, Hermione led him toward the lone empty table.

"Merlin's pants, that was stressful."

"Did you tell them you were German?"

"What? No."

"You should have. Granted, I don't know how different or not different Germany was in the nineties compared to the states, but it could have explained why you had no answers."

"True. Meh, they probably just thought I was shy or weird."

"Shy? Sure. Weird? No way."

With no strangers asking him things he didn't know, Johnny relaxed. It really was turning out to be a good thing that there were so many people—hardly anyone paid them any attention, even though Hermione was sure that Josephine had blabbed to members of the family about her 'marriage.'

"Is that Dad at the grill?"

Sure enough, Severus was one of the men hanging around the smoke. His expression was stiff, and Hermione was almost certain that he'd been cajoled there. She watched as one of them said something to her and then looked straight at her. In return, she met his gaze and raised her eyebrows, daring him to judge her.

"It sure is. Let's go check out what's happening over there."

* * *

"Oh, you're in for a treat. I've heard English food is awful. Who ever thought to combine fish and chips?" A man—evidently, he was Josephine's _husband's sister's husband_ —grinned innocently at Severus. "At any rate, it can't compare to mac and cheese, fried chicken, and sweet tea."

Severus chose not to waste his breath and correct the man's misconception of fish and chips. "I've tried the sweet tea and I don't think I've tasted anything more horrible."

"Really? That's a damn shame."

Beside him, Roman supported his opinion. "The unsweetened tea was too bitter and the sweetened tea too sweet. I tried mixing them but it was still horrible. So there you have it."

Peter—that was his name—stooped to Roman's level and made a face. "There's always cider and soda. There's got to be a southern drink you love. Everything's better down here."

"Don't forget the lemonade," another man threw in.

"Lemonade isn't purely from this area," Roman scoffed. "That's not fair."

"Is it?" The man cracked a kind smile. "I'm going to go get the patties started. Severus—that was your name, right? Mind if you come with?"

Groaning internally, Severus got up and followed. He coughed when the cover was lifted and smoke flew right up his nose.

"Pal, have you never operated a grill before?" Peter used tongs to grab the patties and placed them on the rack, each of them landing with a sizzle. "What even happens over there? Besides picking up hot, young chicks?" He glanced at Hermione, only to look away when the young woman caught his gaze. "I don't see why you up and _married_ her," he continued almost inaudibly. "Marriage should be a last resort. Now you're not as free to play the field anymore. Unless, of course, she's alright with that. It's not as if you're in need of someone to carry on your name. You've got that covered." Lowering his voice, he took a step closer, making it seem like he was about to divulge a big secret. "I was married once. Worst decision of my life. Trapped me with her and no one else."

The words struck a chord with Severus, and he felt the ire in him rise. "I married her because I care for her," he hissed. "I have never been one to _play the field._ " To his embarrassment, he hadn't seen Hermione approaching until she was behind him.

"That's always good to hear."

Severus turned, feeling his face heat up. Must've been the smoke. "You want a turn?" He pointed at the grill.

"I'm alright, thanks. Come sit."

They had all of ten minutes to briefly discuss some of the family members they'd met, and somehow that led to a discussion on the house at Spinner's End. A couple had put in a deal recently, and Severus rejoiced at finally being able to put that episode of his life in the books.

When it was announced that the food was ready, Severus and Hermione patiently waited for the crowd to die down, not caring to get tangled in all the people. Roman and Johnny went for it, as did Bryan from where he remained with some of the other young men.

"You think we should try and sit with some of the families?"

"I think we _should,_ but that doesn't mean that I will." His statement was for naught, as a husband and wife couple each holding a full plate headed straight toward them.

"You're the Brits from Josephine's side, right?"

"We are."

"Does it really rain nonstop?"

"That would depend entirely on where you live, but for the most part, yes." Spying his two younger sons returning, Severus rose. "Excuse us. We're going to go get some food." He and Hermione left the table.

There was a bit of silence to start as Johnny and Roman didn't know what to say or whether they should say anything at all.

"Is it odd having a stepmother just a few years older than you?"

Johnny stared for a moment.

"Pardon me. I'm Heather, and this is Dawson. You might've met our kids? Joe, Noah, Ethan, and Annabelle."

"'Fraid not," Johnny remarked. "I was briefly with that table over there." He pointed. "As for Mum being so young? I got used to it pretty quickly." He turned to Roman, and the two shared a smirk.

"Do you see her as a mother then, and not a friend? And you even call her _Mom_? Surprising."

This time, Roman looked unsure of how to properly answer both truthfully and logically. "Erm, I'd say she's both."

"Both what?" Hermione returned, scooting in beside her youngest. Severus was not too far behind her.

"Oh, I was just wondering how your age affected your relationship with your stepsons. I'm so curious, how did you and your husband even meet?"

Gently, Hermione's foot kicked Severus's, signaling to him that she was likely about to say something he didn't expect. "We bumped into each other at a bookstore, actually! I do love a man who reads." The false cheeriness was something that only her immediate family could pick up.

Beside her, Roman got out of his seat to whisper in his father's ear. Hermione strongly suspected that it was to tell him that she was telling the truth about the first time around. The thought made her realize how little of their past he really knew. At least, the specifics. They'd been so focused on living the _now_ and continuing to nurture their relationship as it stood currently. And they were doing a fine job, she privately thought.

"And you were still a minor, I presume?" Heather backtracked quickly. "Just curious, of course. I'm not judging, I promise."

A multitude of potential responses crossed Hermione's mind, but none of them seemed appropriate. It didn't help that 'minor' went all the way to eighteen in the muggle world, and that the older woman likely knew or could easily find out that Hermione was only nineteen. "Not for long," she finally said. "I'm afraid I'm the boring sort. Nothing happened that would scandalize even a grandmother." The smile she gave was tight, and Dawson tactfully changed the topic with an admonishing glance at his wife.

"Whereabouts England do y'all live? It's just London and Liverpool I've heard of."

"We reside in the southwest of Cornwall, which itself is in the southwest of the country." Severus cut into his steak and took a bite. It was good, but he preferred the Shepherd's Pie he'd brought in himself. Hermione caught his eye and laughed at him, silently conveying that he was a fool for getting such a large portion of food they could easily make themselves.

"It's wicked," Roman jumped in. "We're on a cliff, so there's a great view, and even though the cottage itself is in a comparatively wooded area, it's only a short walk to the sea."

"And the five of you all live together, right? Are you in college, Hermione?"

"No, not in _uni._ " She was feeling petty and wanted to emphasize the Britishisms. "It's been my dream to open a bookshop, actually, and I'm currently in the process of looking into spaces to rent or purchase. I did say I loved books."

"Oh wow. I hadn't expected that, based on the few things I've heard about you. And you, Severus? What do you do?"

Severus looked disgruntled to be addressed but answered nonetheless. "I was a professor at a small boarding school."

"Was?"

"I opted to leave the staff this term in order to pursue my own business."

"And how is that going?"

"Term only ended a month ago. Do you think I've had the chance to get everything running?"

Hermione coughed to hide her laugh. Both Heather and Dawson looked embarrassed. Thankfully for them, one of their sons came over. "Mom, what was the make and model of your first car again? We're comparing our parents' old cars and I only remember Dad's Pontiac Catalina."

"Ford Galaxie 500 Fastback. 1966."

"Thanks!" Joe sped off without another word.

"Kids these days. I'm jealous that yours deign to eat with you. Speaking of cars, what was your first, Severus? I sure regret selling mine just before my daughter was born."

Severus was momentarily stumped. "I've never had a car," he finally said. "Public transportation is much more convenient where we're from, and as I lived at work—boarding school, if you recall—it never became necessary."

"Really! That's unthinkable to me."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Severus jumped out of his seat and hurried off with a mumbled "pardon me." All of them stared at his retreating form in confusion, the reason only becoming apparent to Hermione and the boys when they saw an owl flying after him.

"Was that an…"

"Owl? I believe so." Hermione gave a pretty convincing expression of bewilderment to Heather.

"Does he have a phobia of owls? If that was the reason, his eyesight sure is sharp. I didn't see it till it was right in front of us."

"Imagine Dad being scared of owls," Roman whispered. It was loud enough for everyone to hear, and Johnny's resulting laughter told them that their father likely wasn't afraid of them.

"That's odd. I'm going to try and go find him."

Hermione ventured out, not seeing any flashes of black hair. Imagining that Severus would go somewhere unseen by others, she made her way to the edge of the property. Strong, invisible arms wrapped around her middle, and she let out a breathy gasp.

"Minerva has horrible timing." Severus redid the disillusionment charm so that they were both under it. "Her poor owl had to fly all the way across the pond, imagine!"

Said owl was fluttering in circles around them, almost certainly because its owner had asked for a response.

"What did she say? Is it urgent?"

"Not at all. Here, read it."

 _Severus,_

 _I find it quite unfair that Prophet readers are hearing more about you than I am. They certainly gravitate toward you. I hope you've settled in nicely, though if reports are correct, you've found alternate and—shall I say—more pleasing lodgings. As every year, my summer residence is open to you, and I hope that this will be the first year that you do not reject. Bucol has been instructed to wait for your reply, so don't think you can get away with it._

 _P.S. Tell Hermione that I send her my warmest greetings and that I wish her well as she progresses._

"So that was the owl's name! Bucol. I couldn't remember. Are you going to write a response?"

"Not exactly."

He transfigured a reed of grass into a small sheet of parchment and pulled a quill out of one of his pockets. "I'd like more time to compose a worthwhile message, and now is not the time for that. Though it would be quite nice to avoid all these people…."

Hermione watched as he wrote a succinct message: _I am otherwise occupied at the moment and do not have the time to provide you with all I would have liked to say. In order to not anger your owl—by the way, Bucol is a horrible name; what happened to Artemis—I will give it this. Expect my actual reply at a later time._

He left out his name and gave the sheet to Bucol, who seemed to sense that he hadn't put any effort into the missive. Still, having received the parcel in its claw, it swooped away.

"Ready to go back?"

"More like ready to go back home."

Though Hermione gave him a stern expression, she agreed with his sentiment completely. The fact that he called their place _home_ was not lost on her, and the words gave her an extra spring in her step.


	56. Chapter 56

**This is it, y'all! We've come full circle—kinda? You'll see! (Depends on how much you remember from the first chapter)**

* * *

With the time differences, they were all more than a little knackered when they finally returned home. However, sleep didn't come easy for every member of the family once they finally settled into bed. Severus and Hermione both lay there, groaning at the fact that it was past midnight and that waking up in the morning would likely be difficult with every passing moment that they remained awake.

Grunting slightly, Hermione burrowed deeper into Severus so that his chest was pressed up against her back. He immediately threw his top arm over her to land first on her shoulder, sliding lower to eventually rest on her protruding stomach.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she could tell that he was similarly awake a while later with the way he shifted in response to the slightest movement from her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione turned around to face Severus, confirming that he was indeed wide awake.

"That would depend on what you are thinking."

"I bet the boys have their windows open."

That was _not_ what he was thinking.

"I'm going to go make sure all the windows are closed in each of the boys' rooms. Come with?"

"For heaven's sake." Still, as he wasn't about to get any sleep, he easily rolled out of bed and followed her, somewhat disappointed that their thoughts hadn't lined up. Even though it was still August—ergo, summertime—the seaside breeze got colder in the late hours and Hermione made it a habit to close the windows, despite the fact that all three of them protested and told her that they enjoyed the cold air. "The easiest way to get them to close those would be to _not_ close them, thereby giving them _horrible_ colds so they know to listen to you next time. Not this." Nonetheless, he went along with her, the two of them silenced as they first headed to Bryan's room.

Hermione made a beeline for the window, drawing it shut before moving back to stand beside Severus. He opened his mouth to speak, but his breath caught at the way she was glancing at their son.

"When did my baby get so big?"

Severus didn't answer, knowing that she wasn't expecting him to.

"Just yesterday we were taking him home, frantically wondering if we would make adequate parents."

Though he could not perfectly relate, he knew such a time would be coming for him sooner rather than later.

"And you've done a fine job."

"We've, Severus. We've."

He relented. "We've." Hermione evidently wasn't done staring at Bryan's sleeping form, so he let his eyes linger as well. He really ought to stop referring to him as a _boy,_ he thought. The person in front of him was nothing less than a young man. More than a few times, now being one of them, he wished he'd had the opportunity to watch him grow. Though Hermione had been slowly sharing memories with him, he still felt guilt sometimes—even knowing that it could not possibly be his fault that he wasn't part of Bryan's—heck, all three of their—earlier years.

Even after Hermione emphasized all the more unsavory and stressful episodes that young Bryan had put them through, he still found that he wished he'd experienced it all.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Her expression had softened as she saw the look in Severus's eyes.

"Stop looking at me the same way you just finished looking at Bryan," he answered immediately, though there was no acerbity in his tone. It certainly saved him from answering the question. "I'd like to think that you love us differently."

It did the trick; Hermione paused in her tracks and scowled at him. "Oh, certainly. For both your sakes."

As they stepped out of Bryan's room and headed toward Roman's, he placed a hand on her back. "As you said, he's a young man now. It's time to let him be."

"But I don't want him to have a cold," she joked, understanding his point perfectly. At his stern look, she capitulated. "You're right, I know. And it's not like I haven't still got time with the younger ones, eh?"

They made it to Roman's room, and it was Severus this time who walked over to the open window and snapped it shut.

"Yes, years." He looked fondly at his soon-to-be second youngest. "Why did I resign from teaching again? I won't be able to see him and Johnny every day anymore."

"So you could see _me_ everyday," Hermione responded immediately, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You believe you outrank our children?"

She pretended to give it some thought.

"I love all of you," he put in before she could answer. "I didn't think it was possible, but it's happened."

Hermione beamed at him. Then, because she couldn't resist, she stepped forward and brushed some of the long hair from Roman's fringe out of his eyes. The boy stirred but didn't wake. Gesturing to Severus, the two made their final stop in Johnny's room.

Technically, it wasn't completely necessary—his window was closed, and both of them found that more than a little bit amusing. "We know who the obedient one is."

The recently-turned fifteen-year-old had experienced a growth spurt, and he was now as gangly as ever, though that wasn't completely evident under the covers and the dim light.

"Though he's also fast approaching adulthood, I'm glad I got these years with him."

Hermione simply smiled at him, not trusting her voice to sound normal. She blamed the pregnancy hormones.

Not staying much longer, the two returned to their room and climbed back into bed. The walk around the house hadn't helped their lack of sleepiness—if anything, they were even more awake now. Lying there, both attempted to doze off by remaining quiet. The peace wasn't to last.

"Has Johnny spoken to you about his desire to officially be a Snape again?" Severus's voice was like velvet in the darkness.

Hermione, who'd been forcefully keeping her eyes shut in the hope that it would help her fall asleep, opened them, even if she couldn't see anything in the dark. "Actually, he hasn't, but that doesn't mean I don't know."

"We had a whole conversation yesterday. He enjoys the anonymity he didn't previously have back in the future, but he doesn't want to go on using 'Sawyer' forever. Additionally, he was concerned for _my_ privacy—the papers would pick up immediately if a student or two changed their names to mine, he rightfully said."

"Is this leading anywhere?"

"The press is already searching high and low for me. If we are to live the way we plan to, they won't find us no matter how hard they try. I think it only fair that Johnny—and Roman, if he is interested—get to change their names back to who they really are, if it's what they want. Obviously, with Bryan settling in the muggle world, this isn't an issue for him."

Hermione turned on the lamp, all pretense on sleep gone, but Severus scowled at the sudden light and turned it off. "What do you think?"

"Of course I'd rather our sons be Snapes than Sawyers. I'm wary of the attention that's going to give them, but I'm warier of how we'd pull that off and make it seem like a logical course of action without making anyone suspicious."

"Well, our son had quite the idea." Hermione marveled that it was the first time she'd heard him say 'our son.' "He thought we could claim that I'd married his mother—not you, mind you, but his 'mother'—making me his stepfather. Then, I'd adopt him and give him my name."

"That doesn't sound outrageous—"

"And then have you killed."

"What?" Hermione's brows scrunched in confusion, though it was unseen in the dark.

"Of course, that's unnecessary—there could be a number of less fatal ways to make me a single man again."

"I'm not following—"

"So that I'd be free to marry you, of course." It was such a casual remark that Hermione was momentarily floundered. Yes, they'd spoken of false marriages in order to attend Josephine's family event, but both had skirted around the topic of actual marriage. Her because she didn't want to rush him, and him because, well, he hadn't worked himself up to it yet. Until now.

"Severus?"

Clearly, his mouth got ahead of his mind and spoke without his permission, as he had not planned on doing this _here_ and _now_. Still, he was unprepared for the utter relief that flooded him now that he'd gotten the hard part out of the way. He continued talking, much of it coming naturally.

"I haven't got a ring yet—I imagined we could go together—but we're already living with each other, and with three, soon to be four children between us, I don't see a reason to wait. So?"

There was silence, and Severus almost wished that he'd not turned off the lamp so he could see her expression.

"What kind of bloody proposal was that? We're both in bed, and you didn't even ask!" Hermione was only teasing—she'd never been one for mushy romantic gestures, not to mention this was much more in-character to the gruff Severus she knew. "Say it properly."

"What, you won't answer 'less I 'kneel down and everything'?" His voice had taken on a joking manner, and Hermione wondered if he was smiling in the dark. As if reading her mind, Severus used his wand to cast a soft _lumos._

"I don't need you to kneel. We're comfortable right here." She cozied up against him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Go on."

Severus pretended to sigh loudly, as if saying the actual words would cost him a lot of effort. The acting was so exaggerated that Hermione giggled and gave him a tiny shove, also in fun. "Will you marry me?"

She pretended to consider the offer. He watched as she made a face. "Just a little bit more. One more try."

He rolled his eyes but complied. "I don't know what stroke of luck brought you to me, but you've given me something that I didn't know existed; that I didn't know I needed to survive. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry—"

"Yes!"

"I can't be responsible for not saying it properly if you interrupt me!"

"Oh, bugger that. You knew the answer was yes from the beginning." She leaned over fully and he caught her in his embrace. Hermione could not have felt more wholesome anywhere else.

She was right where she wanted to be, and sneaking suspicion told her that the same could be said for him.

 _fin._

* * *

 **May or may not have an epilogue coming; for now this is complete, but... (translation, I caved and am now writing a little addendum)**

 **Y'all, I'm feeling separation anxiety already from this story. A big thank you to all the people who joined me in this journey. I never imagined that I'd surpass 200k words (or even 100k!) but I did that and more!**

 **Many of you have messaged/reviewed to tell me how much you love this family, and gosh, how I love them too! I mentioned a prequel in the works—it's more than a little rudimentary at the moment and likely very, very far from seeing the light of day. I bring this up though, because my brainstorms went a different direction as well: while creating the three Snape boys, I was drawn to them in their own ways. Bryan, in particular, was particularly interesting for me to flesh out. As this story was primarily from Hermione's POV, no matter how well she knew her boys, I felt that I couldn't truly illustrate the inner workings of Bryan's mind, which, as we discovered later on, was much more intricate than what it seemed at first.**

 **And so what I'm trying to say is... I know very few people would be interested in an OC/OC story (Bryan/Lia, ha!) but it very well may happen.**

 **Here are the directions I plan on going:**

 **-short one shots, similar to _Batman Daddy_ and _Fateful April_**

 **-SS/HG prequel**

 **-Bryan/Lia, stretching before and after this fic**

 **-unrelated SS/HG**

 **But I digress. Once again, I cannot thank everyone enough for caring about this brainchild of mine. You guys are the best! Even if you've never reviewed and just read (which I'm guilty of doing on occasion), thank you, and I highly encourage you to leave a review on your way out so I know you were by! Hopefully, you'll be reading more from me sooner rather than later x (hint hint, author alert)**


End file.
